Avatar: The Comet's Wake
by Singer of Time
Summary: After the end of the war, a familiar group of friends take a journey around the world once more.  A more leisurely take on what happens right after the series.  Adventure, lots of humor, lots of canon romance...what more does one need?
1. Prologue

Avatar: The Comet's Wake

((AN: That's right, another new Avatar fanfic...and this time, it's more of a proper story, but one with a plot that kinda writes itself as I go. A more leisurely take on what happens right after the war ends. There'll be some adventure, lots of humor, emotion, and romance. All canon pairings...but mostly lots and lots of Kataang fluff mixed right in for those who enjoy it. :3 I hope it's liked, and don't worry, I'll also still work on my To Muse on Parenthood one-shot collection whenever I get hit by inspiration. ^^ Just the prologue and the first chapter shall be uploaded for now, and the rest will follow probably once a week if I can.

As always, everyone and everything here belongs to Mike and Bryan...all I'm doing is playing around with 'em. ))

Prologue

It seemed like it inched across the sky. But really, it was rocketing through the atmosphere with speed more intense than anything could have matched, powered by friction fire and energy to give Firebenders the ultimate advantage over the world.

But for the moment, things seemed deceptively peaceful. Its light had been broken not moments ago by another, strong enough to turn the sky a pale blue for a short time. It was a pillar of brightness that seemed like a beacon, and shone into the heavens.

A prince recognized that light instantly. It was what first drew him to the being that he once hunted, and now had hopefully proven to be the greatest hope for the world.

As Sozin's Comet disappeared over the other side of the horizon, its fiery influence waned. The entire world watched it pass, and the people of the Earth Kingdom at that moment never knew how close they all were to being sent to a fiery grave. So many lives were saved. So much suffering had ended. All in the span of moments.

From the courtyard of the Fire Nation Palace, surrounded by the flickering remnants of the epic Agni Kai battle, Katara watched as the night sky returned to its soothing indigo colors. The stars became visible again. The comet was gone and another 100 years would pass without fear. They'd just defeated and secured an insane princess, whose frantic cries had finally worn down and who now was being held at bay with intense care by the Fire Sages.

But still, the Water Tribe girl's eyes were kept on the point of sky where the glowing pillar had breached the clouds before. She too had recognized it and was mesmerized at how it came to be. She didn't even have to guess…she _knew._ It had come from the Avatar.

"Hey," she heard a grunt from behind her. "I guess it's over."

She turned to glance at Prince—and soon Fire Lord—Zuko, who was still barely able to stand. He wobbled on his legs as he walked to where the Waterbender kept herself.

"Yeah…I think so…" she said, looking back to the sky in wonder. "I _hope_ so. We took back the palace from Azula…now we just have to hear from the others."

Zuko could tell exactly how worried she was. She was holding on to her upper arms, clenching her fingers.

"We should soon, I'm sure," he replied, sitting hard on the ground. "Ugh."

Katara turned back to him with a quirked eyebrow. "Quit walking around; you took a _lightning_ shot to the _chest._"

"I'll be fine," Zuko sighed with a smile. "Thanks to you. Anyway, it's you I'm more concerned about. You look pale."

The Waterbender turned her back, letting out a light laugh. "I guess I'm just worried sick. I'm wondering if my brother, Suki and Toph managed to stop the fleet. If the Order of the White Lotus took back Ba Sing Se. And what's more…" she paused, looking down to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Zuko said it for her. "You're worried about Aang." He glanced to the side. "So am I. After all this time, after all this struggling…I can only hope that he came through. That light _had_ to have come from him. Maybe it means he won."

"I hope so…" Katara murmured, almost starting to cry. "Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if…" she breathed out forcefully, trying to keep her composure. "If he didn't, it means we're waiting for our deaths."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "If my father comes back alive, then _I'll_ finish him. Uncle was right before, about history seeing it as a grab for power…but if it comes to that, the politics of it won't matter. He's an evil man and he _needs_ to be dealt with."

Out of his sight, Katara's mouth formed a deadly scowl. "I'll help," she seemed to hiss. "If it comes to that…for what he'd have done to Aang…I'll gladly end him myself."

The Fire Prince said nothing to that…but he silently agreed with her sentiment. And he knew that she'd do it, too. What she once threatened to do to _him_ if he'd hurt the Avatar would have been a mild punishment compared to what she would have done to Ozai.

The night wore on, and Zuko fell asleep on a bench nearby after another cautionary healing session from Katara. But afterward she still remained in the same spot, looking to that same point in the night sky. So many thoughts were flooding through her mind. Whether everyone had succeeded and made it out alive. Whether Aang was alive.

And whether he'd forgive her.

The last time she'd seen him, before his mysterious disappearance, he was arguing with everyone about having to kill the Fire Lord to end the world's suffering. And he had only ever used that tone of voice against her once: when stranded in the desert, angered over the loss of his bison, Appa.

And before that, he'd confronted her about their feelings for each other. He wasn't afraid to show her how he felt…but _she_ had been.

Her eyes closed, and she looked within herself. _He loved me and I turned him down because of this war. Now I don't know if I'll ever see him again._

_ I have to. I have to tell him that…I…never meant to hurt him. That I think I love him too…that I think I always did._

It was hard for her to believe, but it was the truth, staring her in the eye. She cared about him, more than was believable for a friend. It had grown into something more, and it took his potential death for her to realize it.

_I'm such an idiot._

In that little space in the courtyard, silently, her tears flowed. And sleep only fought to take her mind, for she wouldn't dare let herself take her eyes off of that sky.

Then…the eastern horizon started to lighten. Dawn was coming.

And with it, the terrifyingly familiar form of a Fire Nation airship.

Katara was fully awake in an instant, her heart racing. She jumped up and ran to where the Fire Prince slept, shoving his shoulder. "Zuko! Wake up!"

"Uh?" he groaned, turning his head so that his good eye regarded his friend. "What's up?"

"An airship," she said, pointing urgently to where the craft was rapidly approaching.

Jerking awake—and thus rapidly aware of his pain by doing so—Zuko rose and turned his gaze to the sky where the metal monster breached the rim of the Palace city. The two benders watched with a mix of fear and caution as it eventually found a landing spot in the courtyard. They feared the possibility of whoever was inside. It could be Sokka, having successfully captured a ship from the fleet after stopping it…or it could be Ozai flying back from the battle. In the possibility of the latter, Zuko and Katara readied themselves for a fight, tired though they were.

The engines died, and the bystanders approached the metal door as it opened. Their eyes wandered what they saw of the inside with their hearts in their throats.

But they were instantly relieved. Sokka poked his head out and waved with a grin. "Hey guys."

Katara let out a loud cry of elation and ran to her brother, taking him in a hug. "Sokka, you're okay! What happened? Where are the others? What…"

"Ow!" he interrupted her, nearly falling over on the one leg that he supported himself on. "Sorry…I broke my leg. Long story. But, we bring good news."

"What news?" Zuko inquired, coming up behind Katara. "Please tell me you guys won."

"Not just won," Sokka grinned. "We _beat the heck_ out of 'em! And we have a souvenir. Guys, bring him out!"

Katara and Zuko watched with nothing less than amazement as Suki and Toph emerged from the airship, none the worse for wear, carrying between them a weakened and restrained former Phoenix King Ozai. He blinked his eyes up at his son, scowled, and turned his head, saying nothing.

"He's alive?" Katara gasped. "How…how did you guys…?"

"Long story short, this idiot's powerless now," Toph grinned, shoving Ozai to the ground outside of the ship. "He's no longer a Firebender. Twinkletoes actually _did_ find a way to defeat him without killing him."

Sokka nodded enthusiastically. "The fight was just…_amazing._ And we saw the whole thing."

As her brother proceeded to tell the story, Katara wasn't listening. Her heart was pounding at what she'd just heard. "Wait…back up," she interrupted, her voice wavering. "Aang's alive? He's okay? And he _won?_"

"Yeah, he's resting back in the airship," Toph jerked a thumb behind her.

"And he won, alright," Suki smiled. "Looks like you guys did too."

Again, the talk turned away from the subject of Aang to the details of the Agni Kai duel with Azula and the story of the fall of the airship fleet. The Waterbender couldn't stick around to hear it…her mind raced, and she rushed up to the dirigible under the notice of the others with only one thing on her mind.

_I. Must. Find. Him._

She didn't have to navigate the labyrinthine ship for long, however. He was there in the cockpit, resting with his back against a wall. His head was lowered to his chest, and his body was just covered with scrapes, bruises, and burns. But he breathed, ever so calmly; asleep and exhausted.

The Avatar—Aang, the last Airbender and her best friend in the world, the one she cared about more than anything—was alive.

"Aang…" Katara's breath caught in her throat, his name barely a whisper, and tears flowed down her cheeks upon seeing him. She wanted to approach him; to wake him, heal him, talk to him…_anything_ to hear his voice and see his eyes look into hers. Because _he was alive_. The thought was too unbelievable to register.

The young monk stirred, having felt the presence nearby. Turning his head, he blinked focus back into his eyes and regarded the figure in the door that was crying at the sight of him.

Katara didn't know what to say to him. No amount of congratulations felt right. No words could be spoken. There were just her emotions to betray her elation. In turn, Aang's tired expression hadn't changed for a second. His head was still trying to sort out the turmoil. But she was there and okay; he had been worried, having heard about what his friends did after he disappeared and what they eventually did to help end the war. And he was relieved…because after everything that had happened, one of the things that he wanted most was to see Katara again. Even if he was unsure of how she felt about him in return, he had never given up the fact that he loved her so much. It was impossible to.

Looking up at her for what seemed like the longest time, he smiled wearily, but warmly. "Hey, Katara. I'm glad you're okay," he murmured.

The pent-up emotion was too much for the Waterbender. Just seconds after hearing his voice, seeing his smile, she ran and dropped herself to the floor beside him, hugging him fiercely. She said nothing back, but sobbed into his shoulder and refused to let go of him.

His heart racing, filled and swirling with warmth and love and relief and joy, he returned the embrace with as much strength as he could muster.

"I thought you were gone forever," Katara whispered in a sob, shaking her head and burying herself further into him.

Aang smiled, holding her tightly as he released a few tears of his own. "I'm not. I'm here." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, sniffing slightly. "And _boy_ did I miss you."

Her reply was another choked-back sob as she embraced him again.

That the war was over…that they were alive…holding one another…neither of them could have felt happier.

Soon, the others had come into the airship looking for them, and together they supported their tired forms outside to greet the sun. A new day lay before them, the start of many more to come in a vastly changed world.


	2. Upon Ember Island

((AN: I have to admit, even re-reading through the first chapter and editing a few things to make it smoother, it still doesn't look to me like my best writing. But then again, back then, I hadn't any intention of putting it on here until now. Call it shyness at realizing the depths of my Avatardedness. x3 Yes, this thing was written long before To Muse on Parenthood, and has upwards of 31 chapters to it so far. Hopefully it gets better onward, after the awkward first time making Kataang fluff. :B Enjoy.

Mike and Bryan own these guys, but I borrowed 'em just for the story. ))

* * *

Chapter 1

A thunderous growl rang over the morning sky above the black sands of Ember Island. A few of the people that called the Fire Nation destination their home craned their heads up to look for the source. Some of them hadn't heard the noise before, but others were either told or had heard it for themselves. It came from a great and powerful beast-the sky bison that the Avatar called his mount.

It was nearly a month after Sozin's Comet passed. The four nations were entering another golden era, and it was all thanks to the new Fire Lord, Zuko, for taking the throne. But most of all, it was thanks to Avatar Aang, for defeating the tyrannical Ozai and stopping a crusade of horrendous genocide in its tracks.

Since then, they were slowly working to rebuild the four nations and to heal their wounds, however deep. Whenever the Airbender's gargantuan bison, Appa, was heard or seen moving through the sky, people's faces would light up. For the savior wasn't too far behind, and perhaps with him the masters of bending and fighting: Mighty Katara, Master of Water…Toph, self-proclaimed Greatest Earthbender…and Sokka, Master of the Sword (or Boomerang Guy, as the others liked to refer to him just to twist his leg).

Today however, the heroic kids were all granted a reprieve from the tiresome duties of rebuilding. Summer was about over, and soon even the warm days in the Fire Nation were waning. It was time for a little break.

* * *

"Y'know what I like about this place? Like, what I _really_ like about it?"

Appa had landed near to the Fire Lord's vacation home on a secluded side of the beach…a place that held both good and bad memories for the group, as it was the last place in which they had all camped together before the great battle. But, when it came down to it, it was almost the first choice that they had for a summer vacation.

As Appa rested on the grassy knoll surrounding the property, the group of seven (eight if one counted Momo) picked up their things from his saddle and started down towards the beach.

Sokka was up front with Suki, his girlfriend and the headstrong leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. He was still talking. "I mean, we've been to a _lot_ of places before, but _this_ place takes the cake."

"Oh, will you just get to the point, Captain Boomerang?" Toph grouched. The blind twelve-year-old Earthbender kept up on his other side, bending the sand into more solid stones for her feet as she walked so that she could "see" better. "I think I'd like to relax sometime today without hearing you rant."

The others giggled, and Suki tried to hide it behind her hand. Sokka just turned back to glare at her. "Very funny. But I do like this spot most in the Fire Nation for one reason and one reason only." He paused for dramatic effect, and then burst out in elation, "It's OURS!"

Fire Lord Zuko, who was nearby with the fierce blade warrior Mai, snorted. "Technically, Sokka, it's _mine._ It is the Royal Fire Family's summer home. I just allow you guys to hang out here now too."

"Well yeah," Sokka shrugged. "But hey, we're the guys who saved the world. So we deserve it."

"Listen to him. The glory's gotten to his head already," Mai snarked. With her deadpan voice, she was proficient at that. She was carrying an umbrella to shield herself from the sunlight, under which Zuko walked as well.

Toph laughed. "Yeah. Suki, we're all still betting that you'll break up with him at _some_ point after he falls in love with himself."

"Yeah, right," Suki just shook her head and rolled her eyes, giving Sokka her my-boyfriend-is-a-dork-but-I-love-him-anyway look. He gave her a grin and a kiss on the cheek in return.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. After his coronation, the prince-turned-Fire Lord could hardly imagine the feeling of being just a regular goofy teenager. All of those days had turned cold and dark the day after he was given his scar and was banished. But, he had long put the past behind him…so now, while his advisors watched the palace, he had the chance to just return to those days again with these friends that were once impossible for him to have. And it was relaxing that, while everyone else addressed him properly as Fire Lord Zuko, these individuals were comfortable with just using his name.

"Be that as it may, the saving the world thing," the Fire Lord said, "I'm still in charge here. A snap of my fingers and I can have you tossed in the prison just for ticking me off," he smirked.

"For Sokka, I vote for prison," Toph piped up immediately, which sent the rest of the group in a fit of laughter.

After the banter died down, the friends simply enjoyed the trip down to the beach. The sunlight was encompassing, and the warmth bracing. It was the kind of peaceful day that nothing was ever meant to spoil. The respective couples were taking advantage of the feeling, sidling against each other as they walked. Only Toph strode on by herself, none too bothered with it.

However, she did note that two more friends hadn't said much of a word to the others yet. By the feel of it, the group had noticed the change in atmosphere between them too. The tension was sweet, but quiet, and none too awkward.

"By the way, Fire Lord," Toph joked to break the spell, "Did you make any cool laws or royal decrees yet?"

Zuko blinked. "Hey now, my duties as Fire Lord are to be taken seriously. It is an honorable and powerful position that takes precision and dedication to go on properly." Looking around though, and thinking he heard an "Avatar state, yip-yip!" from far off in the town, Zuko groaned. "Though I think I'll issue a decree that they stop showing that stupid play."

"Yeah, or at least getting better actors and changing the story so it's _accurate,_" Sokka added. "I shouldn't be bad at jokes—nobody say anything—and Aang shouldn't be a girl, and Zuko's scar is _still _on the wrong side."

"They can still keep the big muscle guy that's playing me though. _That's _pretty neat," Toph added.

Glancing behind him, considering that he should've heard commentary from someone else, Zuko grinned and added, "I think I might also issue a decree that those two get married already."

The others turned to acknowledge the last pair of their group, who were walking behind with a picnic basket carried between them. Avatar Aang and Katara, surprised at the mention, both had a furious blush on their cheeks. Usually, they would have been easily caught up in the banter. But instead, they were quiet, trying to enjoy their time together more than anyone. The others giggled.

"Are they making googly eyes at each other again?" Toph yawned out loud. "Sheesh, do they ever stop?"

"No, but it's still _sorta_ cute," Mai smirked.

"Enough with the cracks, already," Katara sighed and rolled her eyes, getting back into her own spirit. "You all haven't stopped teasing us ever since Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty tiresome," Aang agreed, quirking one eyebrow. "You don't see us laughing at you and Suki, or Zuko and Mai."

"It's our job as your friends to tease you," Sokka pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders, and then pointed a suspicious finger at Aang. "Besides, anyone who kisses _my_ little sister is under my scrutiny. It's still my duty to make sure she's safe."

Aang blinked and grinned nervously. Even though he was recognized as the Avatar, the mighty being who infamously stole Ozai's Firebending, sometimes he still felt a little humble around Sokka and his protective temper. But after the disappointing first time he tried to Firebend himself, the young Airbender made sure that he would never, ever hurt Katara again. He was always just as dedicated to her as her brother was.

Katara herself just sighed and stepped up to Sokka, flicking him in the forehead. "Need I remind you that he's the Avatar and could kick your butt five ways to the moon and back? Not to mention that I could, too. Heck, _I_ was the one that stopped Azula!"

Zuko grinned as he listened to the argument, reminded of that epic Agni Kai battle. Even he wasn't too proud to admit when, after he had lost, the Water Tribe girl had won. And after the times he battled her himself, and witnessed her powers of Bloodbending only briefly once, he was the _last_ person to argue that she couldn't kick anyone's butt.

"Yeah, come on, Sokka," Suki intercepted. "I thought you relinquished your sexist thoughts after _I_ kicked _your_ butt the first time."

Sokka blushed, and broke into a fit of incoherence. "Hey, wai…jus…b…_whatever,_ okay? I'm the big brother, and that means I must feel responsible for her."

"Sokka, relax," Aang said, raising one hand and using the other to point to the arrow on his forehead. "You have my Avatar promise that you've got nothing to worry about. I really care about Katara, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Besides, it was just a kiss." He blushed himself, remembering that moment during their gathering at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. That was a moment that he would never forget a second of. At the edge of his eyesight, Katara blushed too.

The young warrior just turned around, defeated. "Okay, okay…I'll hold you to that, now just come on. We've still gotta find a good spot on the beach."

Toph smirked at the two, and waved Aang closer. "Don't worry, Twinkletoes. If Sokka gets uppity, _I'll_ kick his butt. You two deserve each other."

* * *

With the banter behind them, they kept walking until they were finally at a good, sunny spot down near the water. The sand there was smooth and soft to the feel of their toes, and extra-warm due to the ashy black color courtesy of the island's dormant volcano. It was there that they set up their beach chairs and blankets to sit on, as well as the umbrellas for a shady area to keep the picnic food fresh. Then they dressed down more so that they wouldn't get their good clothes dirty; Aang removed all of his formal master Airbender outfit but his trousers and wrapped them up. Katara had her simple white wrappings and skirt. Everyone else had only to remove shoes or other heavy fabric, or even just shirts for the boys.

After the initial setup, the fun began. All through the morning and afternoon, each person in the group had found their own thing to do. Zuko and Mai mostly relaxed in the shade as they often liked; Aang had his own fun with everyone from a sand-bending contest with Toph to see who could sculpt the best, to an ice-surfing race with Katara. Sokka joined in the surfing, kept falling off, and still kept going again, to the amusement of the others. Momo flew around and sat on random shoulders, just enjoying the energy and the company. Sometimes the mischievous lemur would poke at the picnic basket, and get shooed away by whoever was watching it at the time.

* * *

After lunch, Aang got in some practice bending; even though he was proficient in every element, he wasn't a complete master in each, save for his birth element of air. He bypassed Waterbending, as he was already a master in it as well as Katara was (plus he had wanted to train alone with her, as he had often liked to do before the war ended; Katara agreed with him).

Toph gave him a few more lessons in Sandbending and how to soften and harden earth and soil to whatever he thought was suitable; and she ended up burying him in yet another magnificent sand sculpture of her design. Later, Aang figured that she'd show him some tips on Metalbending, though it was a little too early for him to master that yet; it was Toph's own secret move.

Finally, Zuko trained him in some more offensive fire techniques, though Aang wouldn't really have needed them anymore in a time of peace. But, he did wonder if Zuko had ever learned to throw lightning like Azula or Iroh instead of just redirecting it.

"I tried once," he answered with a bit of a grimace. "Way back when I was a refugee with Uncle. He was trying to teach me some more techniques to use against Azula. But every time I tried to make my own lightning, it backfired and exploded in my face."

"Kinda like how Combustion Man went out," Sokka pointed out, earning him a bit of a glare from the others.

"Yeah, like that," Zuko muttered, and then turned back to Aang. "I never tried again after that. I figured my energy just wasn't balanced enough."

The Avatar tilted his head. "But, you're not like that now. You aren't conflicted anymore, and you're at peace with yourself as the Fire Lord. Maybe you can do it."

Zuko looked thoughtful, and hummed. "Maybe. But I want to practice it out myself before I teach you. I hope you'll never have to use it though, but if trouble arises again, it'll come in pretty handy."

"Yeah…just the same, I hope I don't either. Thanks, Sifu Hotman," he smiled and bowed.

The young Fire Lord rolled his eyes as he bowed back. "I told you to stop calling me that. I don't think anyone but people from my grandfather's time said that."

"Aw…" Aang sighed in disappointment, but smiled as he walked away, knowing he'll only keep calling him that. It was fun to bring the light side out of Zuko. A far cry from how dangerous it used to be to rouse his ire.

* * *

The sun was just about below the horizon when dinnertime finally came. The group, after having mostly been on their separate ways for the better part of a few hours, was coming together to set up the picnic. Blankets were set up around a pile of logs and rocks, and Zuko had lit a fire for warmth.

While the others were picking out things to eat, Katara was looking around the campsite. "Hey, does anyone know where Aang is?" she asked, after failing to spot him coming.

"Who knows?" Toph shrugged. "He always goes off at one point or another."

"I think he went that way to meditate, actually," Suki said, pointing off towards a spot over the sand dunes toward the ocean.

"Yeah, that's probable…still a simple monk, through and through," Sokka said off-handedly. "But someone should go and bring him back anyway. He's gonna miss the food."

Katara nodded. "I'll go. I should be back with him in a second."

As she started off over the sand dunes, the firelight and the voices fading behind her, the young Waterbender couldn't help but notice how different the beach was at night. Perhaps it was the Water Tribe blood in her. She appreciated the sound of the ocean waves crashing and rolling over themselves to reach the sand, and felt the power of the half-moon energizing her body a little more; allowing her Waterbending to be stronger. Her head craned to look up at it, remembering a far-off day and a battle won. _Thanks for watching over us, Yue,_ Katara thought with a smile and continued her search along the waterline for the Avatar.

When she spotted his form against the sunset, sitting in a little niche of sand cross-legged with his eyes closed and his wrists resting on his legs, she stopped and watched him meditate for a moment. _For someone so fun-loving, he always did take his disciplines seriously,_ she thought with a smile. Katara hesitated in disturbing him yet as she stepped closer; she never did like to bother him when he was concentrating.

Aang, however, had already noticed Katara. Because he'd trained in Toph's style of Earthbending, he could feel the scattered vibrations in the sand from her soft steps. He exhaled the breath he was holding and turned his head to look up at her, smiling. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, coming to sit next to him. "I came to tell you that dinner's ready. The fire's built and everything."

"Oh, good," Aang grinned and drew his legs up to his chin. "Sorry, I guess I just kinda lost myself for a bit. It's easy to do that here."

"Yeah, it is," Katara smiled, watching him. "Especially now, after the war is over. Now you don't have much to worry about anymore."

The Avatar's smile faded a little. "Well, I do still have a _few_ things to worry about. Most of all the future." He looked back out over the ocean again, as the sky was darkening and the first stars were appearing over the horizon. "Helping to rebuild the world most of all…and I've never stopped to think of the Air Nomads until recently. I'm the last of my people…I don't even know if they can be saved. If the air part of the Avatar cycle is ended with me."

Her eyes filling with concern, Katara put a hand on his arm. "I know it's got to be hard to think about, Aang…but, you never know; there could be hope. Life often finds a way. Maybe a few of them escaped and hid. And, also, maybe your ability to Energybend can _give_ bending as well as take it. Just a guess, I don't know how it works really. And benders can even come from unexpected places and people that have the spirit in them…I mean, look at me. After sixty years in my tribe, I was born with bending abilities to non-bending parents."

Aang perked up a little, meeting her eyes again. "…Yeah, that's true. Maybe."

Nodding, the Water Tribe girl squeezed his shoulder. "See? All I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up hope for the Air Nomads. And for the rest of the world, you have help, you know. You have us."

He turned to face her then, the hope in his eyes restored. "I know…thanks, Katara. You always know what to say."

She blushed lightly in reply before giving him a soft grin, poking him in the shoulder. "Besides…being so serious all the time isn't good for you either. You're still thirteen, even if you _are_ the Avatar. So try to enjoy being a kid while you can."

He took on a look of mock anger and swatted her hand like one would wave away a fly. "Hey now, I didn't turn _that_ serious. I can still have fun."

"Oh yeah? _You_ can have fun, high-and-mighty Avatar?" Katara mocked back, continuing to poke him.

"I'll prove it!" Aang declared and stood up, extending his hands over the water. In a couple of swift motions, he was sending a wave of ocean straight for her.

But, she was expecting that. With a grin, she bended the wave back on itself and turned it into a whip, aiming for his feet to trip him.

Again, he was too fast. He avoided the whip by leaping high, Airbending himself to fly above Katara's head, and sent the water back at her.

Surprised, she took the gentle force of the wave and fell onto the beach in the surf, laughing. She started to retaliate, but she suddenly found Aang over her, holding her hands down in the sand and straddling her legs.

"Hey!" she protested and struggled, unable to keep from laughing. Aang kept her still, a triumphant grin on his face as he looked down into her deep blue eyes. Katara noticed that his stormy gray eyes were wide and had a twinkle to them, the same kind of joy that he always had. She hadn't realized just how much she missed seeing that expression of joy. "Heh…I guess you _can_ still have fun," she murmured as she slowly stopped trying to lightly fight his grip.

The two of them stayed in that position for a few moments, panting with slight exhaustion, losing themselves in each other's eyes. The ocean surf was calm again, ebbing and flowing and periodically covering Katara's hair and Aang's legs in water.

After a bit, Aang found himself obeying an urge that he had been too doubtful in his mind to follow for a time. He closed his eyes and leaned down, taking her lips in a kiss as gentle and warm as the one they had shared in Ba Sing Se.

Katara, surprised by his sudden affection, nonetheless closed her own eyes and accepted it. It became the right thing to do, simply letting the soft, tingling feeling overcome her. He let her wrists go, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down closer and letting the kiss become deeper. He could feel her heart racing in her chest, and no doubt his was doing the same.

When they parted again, they both had a smile more serene than they had ever seen on each other. _She's so beautiful,_ Aang found himself thinking for the hundredth time that day. With a sigh, he pushed himself up and rolled off her, lying on his back in the sand. _And yet…_

Katara sat up and looked at him curiously. His gaze was pensive and aimed toward the stars.

"It's nice to know that…" Aang whispered, breaking the silence with a heavy pause. "We're not confused anymore."

She knew what he meant almost immediately, the words stinging her even though it was gently relayed. That play…that _horrible_ play…it still wrecked her heart with guilt at what she'd done to him. Back then, she knew in her deepest heart how she felt about Aang, but didn't know how to express it with a war going on and knowing what he had to eventually do. What if he hadn't returned? Wouldn't it have been easier to just…let it go?

She'd known Aang's heart was aching from his impulse to kiss her right then and there, and so was hers. After that night, they had still laughed and joked like nothing had happened, but he still tended to shy away from her just a little more, and every time it was seen, she had to squash the urge to return his feelings…to do anything to see him return to the boy she knew him as again.

But now, they were alive and still there together. The battle had ended. And they'd had time to finally let out how they felt. She'd basically told him when she kissed him on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. There were no words she could form, no true apology that felt right…she had let her actions speak for her.

But up until now, there wasn't much of a word spoken to each other about it, and they hadn't been themselves around the others; still comfortable as friends around each other, but still awkward as lovers…they knew how much they cared…but there was still a barrier of uncertainty there, especially as to how Aang felt. After the kiss, Katara had thought that she was clear in revealing her decision to him. But with the way he acted around her sometimes, she could easily tell that something weighed on his mind. It was like all of the right feelings still needed to be resolved privately between them…and they hadn't had the time to do so.

What better time than now, together in silence under the moon's half-lidded eye?

"Yes…it is," she answered finally, turning toward him. She sighed, drawing closer to him. She hoped that bringing the subject up wouldn't open the wound in both of their hearts…but she did know that they had to try to break that barrier. "Aang...I hope you understand why I said that though…back at the play."

"I think I do," Aang replied, sitting up himself. "I figured it out that night after some thought. It was almost time for the battle, and it was all anyone was thinking about. Nothing else but making sure that there was a world to live in. But, still, that play…my emotions got the better of me after I saw that scene, and I just couldn't figure out why we weren't together. You didn't shy away from the kiss at the invasion, and you still stood by me as always…but I couldn't figure out if…if you even felt the same way about me as I did about you."

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice full of understanding and free of sternness in her protest. "Of course I did, Aang…and I still do. If I didn't, did you think I _would_ have accepted when you first kissed me at the invasion? Do you think I would have kissed you at Ba Sing Se? Or even…let you kiss me just now?" she smiled lightly.

He regarded her with a bit of embarrassment in his eyes. He had doubted her when he could instead believe her. "No; I guess you wouldn't have," he admitted with a degree of relief. He looked away again. "I guess I was just nervous for no reason. The whole thing is just overwhelming, and…I'm still nervous that…"

Tilting her head, she reached out to touch his shoulder. The gesture gave him a feeling of warmth; the same kind he never grew tired of when she comforted him. "What do you have to be nervous about, Aang? You can talk to me, always."

The Airbender bit his lip pensively. "That I'll still lose you."

At that, Katara's heart flowed with the pain of her sadness for him; and moreover, her guilt that she'd put the idea into his mind. She knew exactly how it felt…he'd put his heart out for her, and in her overwhelming confusion and fear, she'd essentially tossed it back. She felt the great need to refute him, and she did with a deep and uncertain breath taken. "But you _won't_ lose me, Aang…I swear it now and I'll swear it until the day I die. I…" the right words seemed to catch in her throat. "What I did…the kiss…was my way of telling you that. I'd only needed the right way to see it before. And when you came back alive, I knew. I don't want to…spend my life away from you."

He looked up into her eyes, the fear all but disappearing from his soft expression. "Really?"

"…Really," she quietly replied with a blush crossing her cheeks.

He watched her with hopefulness returning to his countenance. "Even if I'm such a goofy kid?" he joked, instinctively lightening the mood of the otherwise serious discussion.

"Please," Katara scooted up and leaned against him. "You're goofy, yes, sometimes," she grinned. "But a kid…I doubt it." She touched his cheek and turned him to face her. "You're regarded as a kid in age, and even then a frozen-in-an-iceberg-and-add-100-years-age; but as the Avatar, in the middle of all this conflict, you had a lot to face and more growing up to do in a small period of time than any of us have had to do in our lives. I've…really never been more proud of anyone, and I've always cared about and even admired you; you had courage and honor in the face of what you had to do, and never once did you back down."

The Waterbender was starting to surprise herself; in the wake of her natural way of assuring him, she was so easily confessing her own feelings the right way…the way she couldn't find weeks ago. "I can't imagine _ever_ living without you; after all we've been through. That's what I was confused and scared of before. Losing you to the fight. It was what I wouldn't allow myself to think about after you disappeared. And when you returned…I…realized I was fooling myself by not realizing my own feelings…" her voice cracked and she stopped.

Through her speech, Aang's eyes filled with tears. When she interrupted herself, he wiped them from his cheeks and blushed, breaking the silence with his own voice. It was his turn to fully, articulately confess what he'd felt. "I've always admired you too, Katara, from the first day I met you. Your bravery, your power, and your spirit. And it only grew throughout the journey, and after you saved my life and stood by me without hesitation. You had kept me sane after everything that had happened to me." He put his hand on her face. "I can't imagine living without you either. I never could, and if I did, it would hurt. If something ever happened to you, I think I would die right there. But we're here…and we're alive…and you've just bared your heart."

He paused, happily savoring the moment. She was there, listening to him…truly there, waiting for the words that he'd only spoken to her in his dreams. "So, no more confusion. I…I love you. You do really feel the same way?"

Though she expected the admonition from him, the exact words he spoke took her aback, and she briefly looked away…the way he stated the word "love" felt too strong, too deep for a child of his age to feel…and then again, her own feelings had been just as deep. When it came to true love, age was nothing but a number…in war, it didn't matter. They were old enough to fight, old enough to die…were they not, thus, old enough to love?

As he awaited her answer with trembling anticipation, almost fearing that she'd shy away from him again, she smiled and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in close.

"Well…what do _you_ think?" she whispered, and proceeded to kiss him again. This time it was quick and passionate, catching Aang by surprise so that he fell back over onto the sand.

Filled with a flood of relief and longing that he just had to release after so long of suffering in uncertainty, he held her tight, kissing her back, and taking in the intense happiness that was flowing through the both of them. It was official…they were indeed in love, and at the moment, lost in each other.

The passionate moment didn't last too long, however. As he was nestling in the sand, Aang broke the kiss and let out a high-pitched yelp. "OOOW! Hey! Something stung me!"

Katara, concerned, helped him sit up. "What happened?"

Hissing in a slight bit of pain, Aang felt around to his back, and then looked down where he was laying before. With his other hand, he dug out a rather bizarre-looking creature; it had six legs and a shell riddled with spikes. "Darnit…I got poked by an urchin-crab."

The Waterbender grimaced. "Ew…they're not poisonous, are they?" she wondered.

Aang, having an affinity for animals, knew quite a bit about most of them. "No, they're not," he said and gently flung it over towards the sea. "But they _sure_ can cause a bit of bleeding." He turned his bare back so that Katara could see. "Anything there?"

Katara winced. There were a few deep puncture wounds and scratch marks in his back near where his lightning scar was. Thankfully, it hadn't hit there.

"Yeah, it got you good; hold on, I'll fix you up," she reassured. With a bit of a motion she got a coat of water on her hands, fresh from the humid air, and pressed it down on the scratches.

Aang winced a little, but felt much better as the water soothed and closed the wounds. There was glowing on the edge of his eyesight, which meant that Katara's healing abilities were taking effect.

When she was done, he turned toward her with a smile. "See? What would I do without you?"

Katara giggled and smirked at him. "Probably die a horrible, painful, urchin-crab-induced death," she joked and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Knowing it was probably somewhat true, Aang embraced her back. "Y'know, I don't think I know all there is to know about Waterbending just yet. Think you could teach me how to heal, too, Sifu Katara?"

She looked at him with a soft smile. "I'd be honored to teach you any of the deep secrets of Waterbending, Pupil Aang." Her smile faded a little. "Well, any of them except for Bloodbending. That one is my own personal dark secret. And I seriously doubt you'd want to learn it anyway."

Aang frowned and shook his head. "Never. I would never want to learn such a…a dangerous, corrupt skill." He looked up into her eyes. "I just wish you wouldn't have had to use it either."

She smiled back. "Don't worry. Never again." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Now come on, it's pretty late. If we don't get to the others, we probably won't get to eat dinner."

The Avatar snickered and gave her a pout. "Aw…but I wanted to stay here a little longer with you."

"Heh, I know. Me too," Katara laughed and stood up, helping Aang along with her. "But I think if we don't go, Sokka will come looking for us. And I don't think he'd appreciate seeing us making out on the beach."

Then, to his piqued curiosity, she had a scheming look in her eyes. "But if you want…we'll have to sneak out later tonight to be alone together, when everyone's asleep."

Aang blushed and had a wide smile, nonetheless a little surprised at her teasing mood. "That might be a good idea. Heh, besides, I think he'd be sneaking out with Suki again in the meantime."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. Those two are hopeless."

Laughing in agreement, the Avatar took her hand. "Probably not as much as we are."


	3. Date by the Water

((AN: Next chapter! x3 Yah, I decided to put this one up a little early, just because. I don't wanna put a solid schedule on this story, because then when I inevitably get to the end of my buffer, I don't wanna feel like I -have- to write...I've backed myself in a corner like that dozens of times.

So yes, this one just has a lot of Kataanginess, plus some of my love for writing the fun group banter. The fact that Katara could turn Sokka's hypocrisy right over his head never fails to make me smirk. Don't worry though, I don't plan on writing Sokka as an overprotective jerk like most do...as I imagine he'd do, he's just kinda getting used to the idea. Slowly. x3 I also wanna say thanks to everyone who faved, alerted, and commented on the story when I put it up. At first I thought of taking it down as I was feeling self-conscious about it, but once I saw the support from you guys, I decided to give it a chance. You peeps are awesome, and I hope I live up to expectations. ^^

On with it, then. Avatar and all its characters are Mike and Bryan's brain-children, not mine.))

* * *

Chapter 2

Together, they left the beach behind and started back over the sand dunes hand-in-hand. The fire was drawing them closer as the only spot of light on the whole stretch of land.

As they approached the others, Aang and Katara could hear voices again—or at least one voice. Zuko was finishing up a story around the campfire.

"And they say that every year on the solstice, you could still hear the dragon ghost's vengeful roars in the dormant volcano's pit. And woe betide any traveler that _dares_ enter it."

At the end of the story, the young Fire Lord ended it with a flourish, and the campfire blazed brightly for a few seconds. The others gasped lightly and clapped. It was then that Aang and Katara showed themselves and took up a seat that was saved for them next to Sokka and Suki. Momo, who had been sitting on Toph's head and grooming himself, immediately flew to the couple with his trademark chattering sounds and took his favorite perch on Aang's shoulders.

"Hey, Twinkletoes, welcome back. You missed the story; Zuko was telling us a scary Fire Nation fable," Toph explained, and then let out a snort. "Or somewhat-scary."

Zuko frowned. "Hey, that story used to give me nightmares as a little kid."

"Eh, we've been through scary stuff ourselves. Little tales like that don't really faze us anymore," Sokka said, waving his hand dismissively. He then turned back to Aang and Katara. "So, what took you guys so long? You said you were only going to be a second." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Aang could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Uh, we just had stuff to talk about. Nothing major." He quickly changed the subject. "So, we're telling scary stories? And _please_ tell me you guys didn't eat my tarts. I'm starving."

"Don't worry, you're good," Sokka reassured as he and Suki passed them the picnic basket. "Okay, who's got the next story? Maybe I could tell the one about the haunted blade?" he suggested with a smile of anticipation.

"Eugh, no," Toph gagged. "That one wasn't scary at all."

Mai chuckled into her tea. "Maybe we could skip the stories and Zuko can play the Tsungi horn."

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed, wearing an embarrassed frown and a blush. "No way."

"You play the Tsungi horn, Zuko? I didn't know that," Katara observed.

"One of his classes when he was schooled in the palace was musical instruments…it's a standard thing for most nobles," Mai explained off-handedly. "In Zuko's case it was the Tsungi horn, and he was pretty good at it."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, scratching the back of his head. "My mother always insisted that I play it for her, and back when I had a ship, Uncle would try to get me to play it on music night with the crew. But, I never thought I was good. I felt silly."

"I know what you mean," Aang piped up. "I had a try at the Tsungi horn when I briefly enrolled in a Fire Nation school. Not exactly fun."

"You went to a school?" Zuko asked with disbelief in his tone. Now it was Aang's turn to look embarrassed.

Toph laughed. "Oh yeah. We should tell you about the dance party, too. There's a whole mess of crazy stuff we did. Y'know, before you joined and all."

"You'll have to catch some of us up," Suki grinned. "I always wondered where Sokka got that weird fake beard he has."

Katara rolled her eyes. "The 'Wang Fire' beard? Yeah, same adventure."

"Creative name," Mai muttered, eliciting a laugh from the others.

"Yeah, we gotta do that sometime," Aang smiled. "But, if you still wanna tell scary stories…maybe Katara can tell the one about her mom and the ghost girl again."

"Ooh yeah!" Toph grinned. "That one was _very_ creepy."

Katara looked uncertain. Back when she first told that story was also around the same time that she learned to Bloodbend. It was perhaps the scariest time of her life, and she disliked being reminded of it. "I don't know…you heard that already."

"Yeah, but, uh…Suki didn't!" Sokka argued.

"I'd like to hear it too," Zuko agreed, followed by a nod from Mai.

The Waterbender sighed. "You sure?"

After a moment of listening to the others plead, Katara relented. The group silenced and listened intently as she dove into her softer storytelling voice, the firelight seemingly glowing with an ethereal purpose as she wove through the events. Even around the fire, a cold chill went through everyone's spines. It was as if they could feel the presence of the ghost girl herself, trying to in vain to get warm again.

There was an unsettling quiet within the core of the group when she finished, and even those who had heard the story before were huddling closer to each other. Zuko and Suki were rather speechless, and even the stoic Mai was a bit more attentive than usual.

Suddenly, Toph grasped the sand beside her. "Whoa! Did you guys hear that?"

The others jumped and let out a yelp at the sudden movements, and only stopped shaking when the Earthbender's face erupted in a large grin.

Katara frowned. "You…didn't hear anything…did you, Toph?"

"Nope," she smirked. "This time I just wanted to scare ya."

This elicited loud groans from the others as they settled back into their places, and the blind girl erupted with laughter. "Oh come _on,_ you guys wanted to be scared, and you got it! And kudos to Sugar Queen here for providing us with the tale," she said with a clap of her hands. The rest joined in the applause too, agreeing that at least the story was sufficiently chilling.

"Heh, well, I do my best," Katara said with a light grin. However, Aang could tell that she was a little uneasy about the story still, and with good reason. He wondered if she ever thought back to that time…about Hama, the elderly woman they met in the Fire Nation town that had once been a member of her own tribe. She was the last Waterbender to be captured and kept in holding cells where the other captured benders were, and went insane up into old age with the very skill that had let her escape. The Avatar felt a little bad for her too…perhaps it was shared sympathy with Katara, for the fact that as he was the last Airbender, Hama was the last Waterbender…long before Katara had been born.

_There are still some loose ends to tie up…maybe Katara would like to see Hama get a happy ending too. I'll ask her later._

A few more stories were exchanged around the campfire long into the evening, until the food had been nearly depleted. As promised, Aang and the two water tribe siblings told stories of their earliest adventures, though none that involved Zuko or Mai. Their past ways hunting the Avatar were over and done with, and Zuko never liked to be reminded of them. So instead, he laughed along with the others at some of the funny situations that they got themselves into. Suki paid special attention to when Aang was wrongfully accused of murder for the past actions of Avatar Kyoshi. _Man, I wish I was there. I could've kicked some heavy sense into the mayor of Chin,_ she thought. The spirits of the group were high enough that Zuko even regaled some of his misadventures in the Earth Kingdom with Iroh, the others listening with interest at his past good deeds and disbelief at how utterly conflicted he was back then. Nobody could believe that after saving an entire small Earth Kingdom village from thugs, they would still run him out of town after he revealed himself.

Finally, a few hours before midnight, everyone was beginning to show signs of exhaustion. "I dunno about you guys," Sokka yawned and stretched out. "But I'm just aching for a good night's sleep in that nice, quiet mansion."

"Here, here," Toph agreed and stood up, the others also voicing their need for sleep. Aang took the time to douse the campfire with sand via Earthbending, and he and Katara took their place just a bit further behind the others. The two of them discreetly held hands and traded warm glances, knowing that they wouldn't be in their rooms for too awful long. The night was young, and they still had a date to finish.

* * *

The mansion was large, and had more than enough rooms to accommodate each person in the group. Mostly, they had chosen to sleep in the rooms that they'd had during their stay before the final battle (except for Mai, who wasn't at all shy in letting the others see that she was sleeping with Zuko. Sokka had commented on the hope that the walls weren't thin, earning him a solid punch from her).

Aang was awake in his own little niche, a mat on the top balcony, eyes only closed to let him drift into a semi-meditative state. Momo however was fast asleep on the pillow next to his head. Directly outside the balcony, a portion of which was facing the grassy hills, he could hear Appa snoring. The beast's gruff voice wasn't disturbing in the least; in fact, the Airbender always found it calming.

Then, amidst the otherwise deep silence, he caught the sounds of the wooden floorboards creaking under someone's weight. The steps were slow and light, characteristic of someone sneaking around. Aang couldn't use his Earthbending abilities this time on the wood to find out who it was, but he figured that it was Katara; the plan was that she'd sneak away first to cast off suspicion, then he'd take flight and go out to find her. _There are definite advantages to being an Airbender,_ he grinned, _and I could use a three-story window and not worry about sneaking, for one._

_

* * *

_

And indeed, the Avatar was right; it was Katara he sensed, having dressed quickly in her green Earth Kingdom robe and was now carefully making her way through the mansion's hallways. Skilled though she was, the Waterbender wasn't much for stealth, and so only hoped that she wouldn't be picked up by her friends' keen senses of hearing while she journeyed down to one of the house's exits.

She was halfway to the stairs, and about to breathe a sigh of relief when she suddenly bumped into someone coming around the next corner.

"Ow, hey…!" she started, and then froze up completely. Standing in front of her, with a surprised look of his own, was the _last_ person she wanted to run into.

Sokka blinked and stood silent for a few moments, his face taking on a brief shade of red, before he straightened his stance and looked down at his sister with a look of disapproval. "And where are _you_ off to at this time of night, young lady?"

"Nowhere!" she answered quickly, blushing. "Just to, uh…get a drink of water?"

"Uh-huh," Sokka replied, seeing through her lie. "When you could just get some from the faucet in the bathroom, back that way," he pointed behind her. "Or even out of _thin air_ if you wanted, Little Miss Waterbender? C'mon, tell me the truth. You're sneaking out."

"I'm not sneaking anywhere!" she argued. "And if I am, it's only not to wake everyone up!"

Sokka grimaced. "Please, I saw the way you and Aang were looking at each other, and how you guys were off for longer than you said you were before dinner. How do I know you're not sneaking out together?"

Katara frowned and crossed her arms. "What, are you acting like Dad now? I told you, Sokka, I'm not doing anything." Then, a light went off in her head, and she grinned. She knew how to get one over him now. "Besides, what're _you_ doing sneaking around, hm?"

Her brother cringed and blushed again. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not," she answered smugly. "I'm just asking _you_ what you asked _me._ You're not one to talk, what with _your_ track record of sneaking off."

Sokka was getting flustered this time; he definitely wasn't good at thinking up the best of replies on the spot. He clenched his teeth and looked Katara square in the eyes. "Doesn't mean that YOU have to, sis!"

Her eyes narrowed back. "Well isn't _that_ a double-standard, as usual. Look, I'll be fine, okay? I'm…_we're_ not doing anything you don't approve of."

"I don't approve of what you're doing _now!_" he said, his voice raised above a whisper now.

But before Katara could retort again, the argument was broken up with a very stern but muffled "ENOUGH!" followed by heavy stomping and a door to the nearest room opening.

It was Toph, glaring ahead at the two of them despite the foggy color in her blind eyes. "You two are gonna keep everyone up with your bickering. Now, either go back to your own rooms and argue in the morning, or let each other sneak off if they want. We're not chaperoned here." The Earthbender sighed. "And FYI, genius, Suki's room is back down _this _way," she added with a thumb jerked in the opposite direction that Sokka was walking.

The siblings regarded Toph with looks of embarrassment, then back at each other with subdued glares. Sokka was still blushing at his mistake and the whole situation in general. "We'll talk about this _later,"_ he finally whispered, threateningly pointing in Katara's face before turning around and walking back down the hallway, muttering to himself.

"That's better," Toph yawned, turning back to Katara. "You too, Sugar Queen. Either go get 'im or get some sleep, huh?"

Katara put on a bit of a nonplussed grin. "Uh, sure thing. Thanks, Toph. Sorry to wake you."

"Eh, drama," the girl replied with a wave of her hand and turned back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Katara took a moment to make sure that the hallway was quiet again, before releasing a long-held sigh and making her way down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

Outside, the air had gotten a little cooler in the depths of night. The breeze was slow and soft, rustling the trees behind the house and above Katara's head. She was further away from the mansion now, and was leaning her back against one of the palm trees as she waited for Aang.

Suddenly, she thought that she felt the breeze pick up, harsh enough that she had to put her hands up to her hair to hold it in place. Turning around to face the oncoming air, which was warmer than the breeze had been only seconds before, she wasn't at all surprised to find the Avatar there balancing on his air scooter in front of her, grinning. He was wearing his full master Airbender outfit, which he often wore these days to mark his status.

"You show-off," Katara laughed, watching as he dismounted with a flourish.

Aang bowed. "Well hey; there's a pretty girl in front of me. Gotta look good."

The Waterbender blushed deeply at the compliment and laughed again, taking his hand and letting herself get pulled into a warm embrace. His thick cloak was warm around her as her head rested against his; he'd certainly grown up in more ways than emotionally too. He was just about as tall as she was now.

The Avatar broke the embrace after a moment and lightly kissed her on the cheek, as she had done with him so many times before. "So, did you have trouble sneaking out?"

Katara grinned nervously and played with her hair. "Er, well, a little. I kinda ran into Sokka, and we kinda got into an argument…Toph broke us up, but he kinda threatened to ream me out about it later."

Aang grimaced, but chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll probably get most of the reaming for you instead. At any rate, I just wanna spend some time with someone I love. I don't think that's so wrong."

Blushing again, Katara kissed him back…this time on the lips. "Yeah, you're right; if it's not right to him, then I'm happy being wrong," she said with a bit of determination behind her words. Aang recognized this side of her as the side that did whatever she thought was right, regardless of the consequences. From her willful imprisonment to rescue a shipload of Earthbenders to her journey of vengeance against the man who killed her mother, he knew that arguing with Katara's sense of justice was nigh impossible; it was part of what he loved about her.

He gave her another long kiss once again, before breaking away to look around them. "Well then, what would you like to do?" he asked. "The shops in the town should still be open at night, or…"

"Actually…I think tonight I'd like to stroll along down the beach with you," Katara suggested. "It's a lot quieter there…" she blushed with a grin. "Besides, didn't you say you'd like to work on some more Waterbending alone with me?"

"Ohhh yeah," Aang grinned back, scratching the back of his head. "I almost forgot."

With a nod, she gripped his hand and they took off together down the beach towards the rolling sea. They'd left their shoes behind, so the sand would be soft and warm to their bare feet. It felt good to run in the cool air and just let themselves be free together, from all worries and cares, to enjoy being young. The intense sounds of the crashing water under the moonlight only in turn intensified the feeling.

They chose a closed spot down the beach, a fairly large circular area of sand opening to the ocean and surrounded by rocks. There, they readied themselves for a session of Waterbending training; Aang removed the rest of his outfit save for his trousers, the sleeves of which he pulled up to his knees. Katara watched him while taking in how different he looked from when she first found him; instead of being rather gaunt, he'd grown slightly more muscular from all of his training. However, she turned away self-consciously when she pinpointed her own admiration. _C'mon, you've seen him a million times. Focus._

As for the Waterbender, she had her usual short white skirt and chest coverings under her formal robe. The Avatar watched her with a blush on his features; he'd seen her in that simple outfit that a hundred times before, but he never grew tired of it…never grew tired of her. It's what made training with her less of a chore and more of an enjoyable time, and the reason he certainly didn't mind training during their date.

Wading a little into the ocean, they started with simple exercises like volleying a sphere of water back and forth and testing their aim on various advanced attacks. Aang then showed her how he nearly mastered Pakku's technique of standing on the top of a tall cyclone of water (only to trip over himself somewhere in-between), and Katara worked with him on completely stopping some of the larger waves coming in at them from the sea and turning it into a great ice sheet.

Once the exercises were over with, Aang was content to play around in the ocean swells, taking Katara with him on a night swim further away from shore. She was surprised at the turn of events at first, but soon took to the idea of following him into her element; out where the ocean was deep and dark.

As soon as the waves got a little turbulent, they ducked underneath the surface and explored the shallow reef from within a bubble of air bended around them while they held on to each other.

"I never did get to see what it was really like underwater most of the time we were near the ocean," Aang remarked, watching the fish go by. "There was always some kind of sea monster or something trying to eat us."

Katara laughed, remembering the Serpent's Pass and the Unagi guarding the waters of Kyoshi Island. "Didn't you daydream about living underwater once too?" she asked.

The Avatar blushed. The time he went crazy from lack of sleep just before the invasion on the Day of Black Sun was one of his least dignified moments. He was surprised that she'd have even remembered that tiny detail. "…Aheh, actually, when I said I was daydreaming about that? That wasn't what it was about."

Katara's eyebrows quirked in response. "Really? What was it about, then?"

"Us," he said simply with a smile.

"Ohh," she replied, hiding a thick tinge of red on her cheeks with a light grin of her own as she found herself a little too shy to ask him to elaborate.

He turned her face back to look into her eyes for a few moments, before his attention was caught by another large fish swimming past. He chuckled. "It also reminds me of the Lion-Turtle, being out here. After seeing that, every animal looks smaller in comparison."

Katara's head tilted in curiosity. She knew that he'd learned about Energybending from the Lion-Turtle, but he never specified how he got lost before the comet's arrival. "What was it like? The Lion-Turtle?" she asked.

Noticing that they were drifting too far into the open sea, Aang turned around with the Waterbender holding on to his shoulders and headed back to the beach as he explained. "It was amazing. It was a living, breathing animal, but had to have been ancient, since it talked about the era before the Avatar. It had a forest growing out of its back. I guess…the night I disappeared, it was drawing me to it somehow. Knowing that I needed help."

Katara was intrigued. "I couldn't imagine something like that…I wonder if we'll ever see it again."

"Who knows," Aang shrugged. "It lives in the sea and it's always moving from place to place, never stopping for long anywhere. But I would like for you to see it too someday, Katara."

"I'd like that," she agreed and hugged close as she helped him kick back to shore. They came out of the swells, still holding on to each other until they fell into the soft sand. After a moment of rest, they dried off with a combination of Katara's Waterbending and Aang's Air and Earthbending to be rid of the grains gathering in annoying places.

"You wanna get started on learning about healing, Aang?" the Water Tribe girl inquired.

He nodded enthusiastically, and she asked him to make a hollow human dummy out of rock to practice on. She'd learned on one made of clay, but earth was earth. He did so, and she showed him how to carve out the indents that represented the chi paths in the human body (he already knew a little about that, considering his own arrows marked that chi flow). Then, with a hand covered with glowing water, she showed him how to manipulate those paths in different areas just as she'd learned to do. He watched diligently, wanting to get it just right.

"You gotta concentrate on how you're using your own energy," she reminded him, "You're not using water to fight this time; you're using it in the direct opposite way."

With a soft breath taken, Aang tried it himself. He could move the water through the chi path indents…but without the glowing, the imaginary wounds wouldn't be affected and wouldn't close; he was only effectively coating it in water.

"Take your time and concentrate," Katara gently instructed. "Try to pretend that it's someone you really want to save."

So he did, working his efforts until a white glow finally presented itself on his hands. The chi paths lit up as he willed the water along, until the entire clay figure was encompassed in light.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, his eyes taking on that same twinkle that she saw when he mastered something new.

Katara smiled proudly. "Very good; that'll be most useful for you as the Avatar, I think, to help people better. You wanna try it on me now?"

He looked up at her, surprised. "Sure, but…are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," she reassured. "It's a different use of energy than fighting is, and you've got the process down. Now you just have to know how it feels on another person."

"Okay…" he said, still somewhat unsure as he disposed of the clay figure. "You don't have to hurt yourself for it or anything, though?"

"Nope," she smiled. "The glow and the sensation work however you use them. You can see it work without a wound."

Feeling a little better, Aang looked over her thoughtfully, unsure of where to start. He blushed awkwardly as his eyes traced her form, which made her have the same reaction. Still, there was that ever-patient, ever-loving look of assurance in her eyes.

Then, he was struck with an idea. "Okay then…give me your hands."

Katara did as she was asked and placed her hands in his, watching curiously. He summoned some of the water from the air and closed his eyes, keeping his breathing quiet and level. Her hands were enveloped in water, and took on that same gentle blue-white glow. As she knew, it felt cold and soothing, yet warm all at the same time. She watched with fascination and admiration at his concentration to his task…subsequently, her heart's pace picked up at the slow reverence he was showing. He kept it up on her for a few moments, before opening his eyes and letting the energy go.

As the water fell off, he ran his fingers over the skin of her palms and the back of her fingers to feel how soft it was, and looked back up at her. "Guess it does work."

"Yep," she smiled, letting him caress her hands in that gentle way he had. "You looked a little pensive though."

His gaze turned distant, and the smile faded only slightly. "I was remembering back when I first learned Firebending…and when I burned you. You learned to heal yourself then, but I still felt bad that I was the cause of that injury and pain. And I never formally apologized. So…since I learned how to do this, I wanted to symbolically heal the memory." He looked down at her hands, squeezing them softly.

"Oh, Aang…" Katara whispered, her heart warming at his gesture. She gave him an affectionate smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You didn't have to do that; you know I forgave you for that long ago."

"I know…still, it's hard to forgive myself sometimes," he answered, scooting close and hugging her back around her waist.

Her hand went to the back of his head and she let out a soft laugh, looking him in the eyes. "You dwell too much on stuff, you know."

Aang blushed and grinned. "Sometimes that can be a good thing, though. Like now, dwelling on how beautiful you always are, and how happy you make me. My forever girl."

The words, the exact same that he'd used in his daydream about her long ago, had just slipped out before he could call them back. He nearly drew back from shyness. _Okay, even –I- know that was dorky._

But once again he was assured of his relationship with her, and of her good nature. Katara laughed again and touched her forehead with his, her thick hair cascading over his shoulders. He felt her gentle breath with each whispered word on his face and wished that he could stay like that.

"And _you_ are a sweet little guy, as always." She paused upon catching his expression and thought of better words for him; he wasn't so little anymore, after all. She sometimes nearly forgot that she wasn't just holding a friend in her arms before her…she was holding the strongest individual in the world, mentally and elementally, and the one she cared for the most.

"_My_ sweet guy…" she breathed, starting over. She sounded tentative, eager, and enticing all at once. "My savior, my world…my Avatar."

The Airbender was sold; with quick but gentle passion in his heart, he broke the invisible barrier and kissed her fully on the lips, causing the two of them to tumble back into the warm, black sand.

They stayed locked like that for a while, Aang brushing his fingers through her long brown hair, his elbows supporting his weight on either side of her head. Her arms in turn wrapped around his strong back, keeping the two of them close and tight in what little they wore. It was a deep, rhythmic kiss, all that they could summon to represent their emotions.

It was in that moment, they both knew that they would never desert each other. She would be with him through every problem to solve and every piece of the world to fix. And he in turn would do anything at all for her. It was hard for him to imagine how far they'd come, about a year since he woke up from his sleep in the iceberg and first looked into her compassionate blue eyes.

He broke from their long, passion-filled kiss to let her up for air, their hearts still pounding through their ribcages at the very sense of just wanting to be with each other; and the calm, encompassing feelings that came as a result of doing so. They turned together and lay on their sides, still intertwined, not wanting for a moment to part.

Their eyes were starting to close of their own free will soon enough, and Aang sighed as he sat up and yawned. "We probably spent much of the night out here by now," he softly pointed out. "Think we should head back?"

Katara was still lying down in the sand. Her hand squeezed his. "We should…but I don't think I want to," she said, smiling meaningfully, her eyes half-lidded. "I don't care what Sokka or the others say to us in the morning. I could fall asleep right here. With you."

Aang turned to look down at her in surprise, and found himself agreeing whole-heartedly when he saw the peaceful, loving expression on her face. Whatever awaited them the next morning, it was put in the back of his mind, forfeiting to thoughts on spending the night with Katara…cuddled with her in warmth…dreaming together.

"Then hold on just one moment," he whispered back with a grin and stood up, facing one of the larger rocks that surrounded the beach.

With Katara watching curiously, he focused hard on his Earthbending and pried that rock from its niche. He then carved a large circular indent out of it in the front and on the bottom, controlling the process with swift hand movements. When he set it down again, it looked like a small but roomy cave facing the ocean and the starlit sky, with soft sand coating the floor.

Not finished yet, he then took some pieces of driftwood lying nearby and placed them in the center of the cave. Then finally, to Katara's surprise, he used a short blast of Firebending and then Waterbending to create a fairly large dome of ice around the little campfire like a prism. The end result was a softly lit beach hovel, with patterns of shifting colors on the walls that mimicked the Celestial Lights over the South and North poles.

He turned with a quick flourish and bowed to Katara. "Ta-da!" he declared, presenting it. "A little beach shelter for us, my lady."

Katara let out a laugh again and stood up, moving to look around inside. "Aang, I don't know whether to think you're sweet, or a big fat showoff."

"Do both," he joked as he escorted her in. "A big fat sweet showoff."

She giggled and poked him playfully. "I'll do just that. But it _is_ beautiful."

"Not as much as you are," he whispered, causing her to blush once more. One thing was for certain, Aang also knew how to make her tingle on the inside. As the Airbender caught her expression, he felt pleased with himself; he was beginning to feel less and less awkward as he used to be around her, and more connected to the natural way they acted.

Nothing much more was said from the couple as they settled into their niche. They had grabbed the clothes that they discarded for training and packed them into the space, using them as pillows. They prepared and lay in a square bed made of naught but sand behind the small prism campfire, which had soon gone out after the ice dome melted from its heat.

But by the time it did, Katara and Aang had fallen into another embrace, laying against one another and locked into another kiss in the darkness. It was reminiscent of their Cave of Two Lovers venture; only instead of a near-kiss, it was very real…and so much better. So much closer and much more intimate.

"I love you, Aang," Katara whispered when she finally broke from him. She'd said it with sincerity, the most natural thing in the world.

It had taken her so long to put her feelings into those exact words; some days during the last month, he had even grown impatient and nearly wanted to think that their first official kiss was just a fluke. Finally hearing those words, from Katara's own voice, nearly made his heart stop. It was finally, truly official.

"I love you, too, Katara."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, with only each other's touch felt beyond closed eyes to let one know that the other was still there.


	4. A Brother's Reasoning

((AN: Another sooner-than-later chapter update for y'all, because you're just so awesome and deserve it. x3 I feel humbled that my writing is being recognized and is liked by quite a few people; especially by people who are good writers in their own right. 'Course, writing Avatar stories is fun anyway, but you guys help make it so. :3 Anyway, in this one, we get past the inevitable Sokka-rant. I try not to take him too out-of-character in his views on the Kataang relationship, as I pointed out before, but that still doesn't mean he wouldn't freak out just a bit when his little sister doesn't check in. :B

Enjoy, fellow fans!

Mike and Bryan own all and sundry here. And would probably write a sequel better than me. :B ))

* * *

Chapter 3

"When I find that little flying rat, I'm going to KILL him!"

The morning air was none-too-peacefully shattered back at the Fire Lord's family mansion after sunrise. Awoken with groans and irritated mutters, the other five group members soon realized the reason for the disturbance. Aang and Katara had gone missing during the night and hadn't come back, and Sokka wasn't very thrilled.

After a thorough search of the mansion, they gathered together on the front steps to try and form a search party; although it was intertwined with trying to calm the young Water Tribe warrior down.

"This doesn't sit well," he grumbled, pacing around. "They go off in the middle of the night, and don't even come back. Don't even check in. What in the WORLD were they thinking? What've they been up to? Man, if I find out that he did anything to Katara, I _swear…_"

"Sokka, will you _please_ sit down and calm yourself?" Toph demanded. "You're overreacting. I'm sure that wherever they went, Aang's taking care of her."

"Yeah, come on, you're talking about the _Avatar _here," Zuko pointed out. "If he can be trusted to save the world, and _your butt_ on a regular basis, then he can be trusted with Katara."

Growling, Sokka rounded on the others. "My butt can do its own saving! And yeah, but come on, he's still also a guy, and I know how guys think. I just…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to find the words. "I just feel responsible for my sister. None of you really know what that's like; feeling like it's your duty to protect your younger sibling for so long."

"Hey, I have a sister too, you know," Zuko interrupted.

Mai snorted. "Yeah, but would you have protected Azula from a guy?"

Zuko blinked as he thought that over for a moment. "Er…not really. Considering the thought of her going out with a guy is pretty near impossible anyway. I'd feel sorry for _him._"

"Exactly," Mai stated. "Azula could take care of herself, so you were never worried…her insanity notwithstanding. And on the good, sane side of things, Katara can take care of herself also."

Sokka sighed. "I know she can, but…"

All throughout this conversation, Suki was becoming more and more agitated; especially with Sokka's attitude. Finally, she could take it no longer. "Okay, shut up!" she demanded, standing up and giving her boyfriend a dominating glare as she interrupted him mid-sentence.

With the others looking on, she strode over a dumbstruck Sokka and took him by the collar of his shirt; she often did that when she wanted him to listen. But before the Kyoshi Warrior said anything to him, she turned to the others. "You guys go off and look for them. I'll talk to Sokka, and we'll see if this can't be worked out before lunch."

"Yes ma'am," Toph answered, and waved for Zuko and Mai to follow her.

"You guys go," Mai dismissed and stood up, heading back for the mansion. "I need to get some food anyway."

With that, the Firebender and the Earthbender quickly made their way down towards the stretch of beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara were still fast asleep in their little hovel, not having noticed that the sun had risen hours ago. They still held on to each other, Katara lying on Aang's bare chest, as if their very dreams willed that they not part during the night.

The first living thing to in fact find them was Momo, who had been confused as to the reason the Airbender wasn't back in the bedroom and went searching long before the others were awake. He finally flew over a strange-looking little hut of rock, and took himself down to investigate. Inside were the two benders, to his relief.

He glided inside and climbed all over their heads, chattering loudly in an attempt to rouse them. Aang groaned. "Mo-mooo…just a few more minutes," he muttered while waving the lemur off.

Not to be deterred, Momo kept up his shrill croaking and tugged on Katara's hair next. She opened an eye and regarded the lemur with curiosity while she yawned. "Something wrong, Momo?"

The lemur hopped from her shoulder and sat in front of the entrance, where she could see that the light of day was penetrating the cave.

"Oh boy…" she muttered, fully awake. Looking down at Aang, she shook his shoulder. "Aang, wake up! It's morning already."

"Uh?" he snorted and sat up, rubbing his eye. Getting a glimpse of Katara still with him, he smiled. "Good morning. Heh, I hope you slept well, because I certainly did."

Katara couldn't help but smile at the little compliment. She leaned in and kissed his forehead in the center of his arrow. "I did, too. But, we should probably hurry and put the rest of our clothes on. The sun's up, and I think the others will be looking for us."

His eyes widened. "Oh yeah, you're right!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the rest of his cloak and air necklace, rushing to put them on again while Katara straightened out her robe.

As he scrambled, he touched the side of the rock cave and suddenly froze. Katara couldn't see what was going on, but Aang had felt the heavy vibrations through the walls.

"Uh, you'd better duck," he warned the Waterbender and assumed an Earthbending stance.

Just as he did, the shelter crumbled explosively and shattered into a dozen pieces, a tremor from the outside having slammed into it. Thanks to the protective stance, though, he stopped one side of the wall from crumbling and thus likely prevented them from getting hurt; save for having their ears ring a little.

Looking around the wall, the two spotted Toph with her hands on her hips, regarding them with a smirk. Zuko stood behind her with his arms crossed, not as amused as she was.

"Darn, I was hoping to give you two lovebirds a surprise awakening," Toph snickered. "Good use of Earthbending, Twinkletoes. You actually heard me coming for once. You stayed here all night?"

"Yes," Katara answered as-a-matter-of-factly, coming from behind the rock while brushing the sand from the dress she wore. "Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"It is our business when friends disappear and certain people worry," Zuko pointed out, though the look in his good eye told them that he meant himself as well as the others. He frowned. "And when Sokka wakes us up with his raving."

The couple exchanged sheepish glances. "Oops," Aang gulped. "Well, we did know that was coming."

"Yeah…" Katara grimaced. "And I still don't regret any moment of our decision." She came up beside Aang and took his hand in her own. "If Sokka wants to lecture us, let him."

The Airbender nodded his agreement. "I'll say it to him just as I said it to Guru Pathik. Love isn't wrong. I know he's just looking after Katara, but he should know a little better."

"That's what we said," Toph shook her head. "Stubborn. Well, anyway guys, let's go back so we can get this over with and get back to our fun already."

"Agreed," Zuko replied, waiting for Aang and Katara to pass him. As he started up behind them, the young Fire Lord whispered as he put a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders. "And hey; it was a bit of a stretch not to leave word that you decided to stay out, but I'm still with you guys. Even I know what falling in love is like the first time, hard as it is to believe."

The two just smiled in reply, intertwining their fingers as they walked hand-in-hand. They always found comfort in each other, if not anywhere else.

* * *

The walk seemed to take ages; but soon enough the mansion came into full view. Appa was there, leaning against one of the walls as he munched on a pile of grass. Momo flew up from Katara's shoulders, deciding to perch on the bison's head while the humans did whatever they had to do.

On the front steps, Mai was sitting and sipping tea. Upon spotting the foursome, however, she waved and spared a light grin, seeing the young lovers together. "Hey, back from the dead I see."

"Heh, kinda…" Aang answered, scratching the back of his head. "Uh…where's Sokka?"

She jerked a thumb towards the edge of the small forest. "Last I saw, Suki took him back there. I think she tried to talk to him and soften him up for you, but I'd still be prepared."

The two of them simply nodded. Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you guys to talk. Maybe help make some more tea for us."

"I'll just hang out with the fuzzballs," Toph followed, casually holding her arms behind her head as she walked. "Good luck, you guys."

As their friends retreated, Aang and Katara looked to each other and took some deep breaths. Even though it was only going to be a talk with Sokka, it still felt to them like they were marching to some unforeseen sentence. "Well, time to face the music. You ready, Aang?"

The Airbender nodded. "As ever."

Keeping their hands intertwined, they followed Mai's directions into the grove of palm trees up the hills from the beach. They soon heard grunting and rustling of foliage, up ahead, characteristic of a fight going on.

When Aang and Katara finally located Sokka, he was sparring with Suki. His sword, which Piandao had made to replace the meteor sword that he lost during the battle, gleamed black in the dappled light as he raised it.

The Kyoshi Warrior was prepared for him, ducking out of the way and weaving her fans under his arms, flipping him around and using her foot to trip him up. He squealed and landed on the ground with a solid thud.

Katara and Aang both laughed slightly…even though sword training had made Sokka a very lithe and powerful warrior in his own right, he could still sometimes be caught off-guard by more disciplined fighters like Suki.

The fighting paused upon hearing that laughter though. As Suki helped Sokka onto his feet, his gaze caught that of the Avatar and his sister standing together.

Tension hung in the air, thick as butter. But it didn't last long…Suki sheathed her fans and stepped forward to greet them. "Morning, guys. Are you okay?"

"We're good, thanks," Katara answered. "You sleep well?"

"Well enough," Suki said with a grin towards Sokka, who mustered only a slight smile himself.

Turning back to them, the Kyoshi Warrior decided to get to the point. "By the way, Aang…Sokka wants to talk to you…alone."

"…I see," the Avatar nodded, getting the gist and slowly letting go of Katara's hand.

She sighed…Katara had prepared to verbally spar with Sokka, but even then she couldn't muster up any jokes. The atmosphere was just a bit too serious. "Okay; I guess I'll wait for you guys up at the house," she admonished. Sokka gave her an appreciative nod, which she could only return.

"I'll come with you," Suki said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Been ages since we've been able to talk as friends, anyway."

As Katara turned, she felt it inappropriate to say anything to Aang…but a brush of her hand on his arm gave the impression well enough. _Good luck,_ it said. He watched her leave from the corner of his eye, butterflies settling lightly in his stomach as his attention turned back to Sokka.

When all was quiet around the two friends, Aang broke the silence. "Look, Sokka…I know what this might look like to you, but…"

"Stop right there, Aang," the warrior interrupted, holding his hand up. "There's no need to defend yourself. You've got my blessing to date my sister."

That certainly surprised the monk. He nearly doubled over, uncertain of what he'd just heard. "What? Really? What happened to being angry about it earlier?"

"I got a little sense knocked into me…" he said, feeling the pain in his shoulder from said sense-knocking starting to wane a little. "Suki always pretty much knows what I need, even if it's through pain."

Aang chuckled. "You guys have a good relationship. Hope it lasts."

"Yeah, me too," Sokka said with a dreamy look in his eyes before he turned serious again. "Anyway, I was pretty out of line. I know that you're a good person, Avatar or no, and you've always thought of the best for Katara. It's…just been taking me a little more time than it should to accept that she's growing up. The silly little sister that always looked up to me turned around and became so independent and strong, especially after our mom died and our dad left. And now she has someone new to rely on. Silly as it sounds; a part of me seemed replaced."

The Avatar hadn't thought of it that way. He briefly put himself in Sokka's shoes and saw what he saw. "She still does rely on you, you know," he pointed out gently. "You're her older brother, and you always will be."

"That I know now," Sokka smiled. "But I just hope that you'll still always be there for her when she needs it…and that you take care of each other. If you care about her that much, you'll _promise _me that."

"I already gave you my Avatar promise," Aang pointed out, then put up his right hand. "But I also give you my promise as a friend. I love Katara…and if I ever hurt her, I'll hold back my powers and you can beat me up," he finished, as serious as ever.

Sokka smirked and wrapped his arm around Aang's neck, giving him a brotherly noogie. "I'll hold you to that, kid. Besides, I don't think I could do as much damage as Katara does when she's got a broken heart."

Remembering how she treated Jet, Aang laughed nervously. "That I believe."

"And also our dad," Sokka added. "He'd be angrier than me, come to think of it."

Aang knew that too. It made even the Avatar shudder to think that he could have gotten on the bad side of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Tribe. "Yeah, I get the message," he smiled lopsidedly. "So, we're good?"

"We're good," Sokka confirmed as he released him and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Now let's get back. I haven't eaten yet, and I _swear_ I smell meat."

* * *

While the guys had their talk, Suki and Katara engaged in some conversation of their own as they walked back.

Katara had a worried look on her face. "I hope Aang's okay," she hummed.

"He'll be fine," her friend said with certainty in her voice. "Sokka was pretty angry for a while, but I know just how to get him to see from a side other than his own."

The Waterbender quirked an eyebrow at her. "How's that?"

Suki grinned. "The Kyoshi Warriors have their secrets. Along with learning to fight, we also learn to be persuasive. In my case though, I just had to remind him that he's not the only guy that you'll ever come to rely on."

With a laugh, Katara smiled again. "Yeah, I guess so. Still, hope you didn't hurt him too much. He's a jerk, but he's still my brother."

"Oh, don't worry, I know better than to pick fights with a Waterbender," she winked. "Plus I care about him, too. I just engaged him in a little sparring to let out his aggressive energy as I gave him my points. It works wonders."

Feeling better about it, Katara sighed in relief. "Good. Y'know, I always did think that you were pretty good for Sokka."

Giggling, Suki nodded. "I like to think so too. But it's good to hear, coming from his sister. I feel a bit like I've gotten your blessing for us."

"Oh, I gave that a long time ago," Katara smirked, and then turned her eyes upward, looking thoughtful. "I just hope that my relationship with Aang lasts as long as yours hopes to be."

"I think it will," the warrior nodded. "I can sense it; what you two have is a true bond. You've been through so much together, and have matured faster than your ages show, so that I think it's far past simple infatuation. I'd be surprised if it didn't last until your dying breath." She smirked suddenly. "And heck, the _Avatar?_ You'd be a fool not to keep him, girl."

The Waterbender laughed. "That's true. Still, even past the Avatar thing, he's still as strong and dedicated as I've always known, and I'll always admire him for it."

"Then you've got the best of luck from me," Suki admonished. "So anyway, what happened? Did you guys sleep on the beach the entire night or something?"

Katara smiled sheepishly. "Sorta. We had a Waterbending training date, and it ended up turning into something of a real one. And we slept in a rock tent that Aang made."

Suki's eyes widened. "So you slept with him?"

"Just slept!" Katara jumped in, immediately hearing the insinuation in her friend's voice. "We _are_ a little too young yet." She smiled dreamily. "It was just nice to fall asleep in each other's arms. Comforting, you know?"

"I can relate," the warrior replied, and said nothing more on the subject as they made it to the mansion with the others.

It wasn't too long, as the girls were just relaxing on the stairs and drinking tea, before Katara spotted a couple of figures coming up from the edge of the grove. She stood up and saw that Sokka and Aang were talking and joking around like the boys they were…as if nothing had happened. She released a long breath, relieved at the sight.

"Told ya," Suki whispered with a wink as she spotted them too.

After a second, the boys too spotted their respective significant others on the stairs and raced to get to them. As they arrived, Suki rose and was pulled into a long embrace with Sokka. Aang stopped to look at Katara, taking in the sight of her beauty in the morning sun with a wide, loving smile.

Not wanting to be apart from him any longer, the Waterbender leaped down from the stairs and rushed into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and holding him tight.

"So, it went well?" she whispered the inquiry in his ear.

"Yeah; nothing to worry about," he replied and hugged tighter, his head nestled in her soft hair.

"I'm glad," she said, pulling back and kissing his cheek. A blush rose on his face as it always had when she did that; she'd forgotten how she liked to make him blush. From nearby, Sokka and Suki broke from their embrace to watch them.

The moment was soon dispelled, however. "Hey!" yelled Toph from the top of the stairs. "If you guys are done with all your lovey-dovey crud, breakfast is ready!"

With some laughter and head-shaking at how their antics must have looked to the more serious members of the group, the four of them raced up to join their friends in a feast.


	5. Planning and Parties

((AN: And we come to the next chapter, wherein our heroes spend the second day at the beach having fun and musing on people they'd like to see before heading off for a night at a festival. The funny thing is, this whole thing was supposed to be just a short, romantic story about their vacation on the island; then the foreshadowing of Hama and seeing their old friends came into play, and I said, "to heck with it, I'll keep writing, and see where it leads." So far I think I made the right choice. x3 My ideas lead me to interesting places as I keep on with this thing.

Enjoy, all! And thanks for the awesome reviews once again, I'm stymied at how many people like the story so far. ^^

All characters are the sole intellectual property of Mike and Bryan. May they not smite me for anything I do to them. :B))

* * *

Chapter 4

After breakfast, the beach festivities continued without another hitch. They had taken three days to spend at Ember Island, and they were all determined to use the opportunity for fun to its fullest. On the second day, Aang was taking more time to relax than to train; but he still couldn't resist a Waterbending spar with Katara in the ocean swells. He used the Octopus form to try knocking her down a few times, and she used the Water Whip to try and break his concentration.

The others watched for a bit; sometimes when the two worked together with their bending, it was like they were in perfect harmony. Natural dancers. Which is probably why, Sokka and Toph recalled, they could so easily improvise a dance on the spot during their first days in disguise in the Fire Nation.

After a while, the others did their own thing; Zuko had walked off to one of the island's cliffs to do what he'd promised himself he'd do, and that was to master the creation of lightning. He'd told Mai to stay behind, worried that she would get hurt. She was concerned for Zuko, of course, but she also knew when to stay out of his way when he needed it. So, she stayed on the beach, relaxing and sipping tea while the others played. Sokka and Suki had resumed their sparring, the Water Tribe warrior dead set on getting Suki back for defeating him earlier.

Aang and Katara were mostly lost in their own part of the world, Waterbending back and forth and just having fun together. But every so often they, and everyone else, would pause when they'd hear a loud "DARNIT!" from the cliff where Zuko was still trying to remember what Iroh told him.

"Y'know, it's hard to believe that, for all the time we spent running from him, Zuko still had a lot to learn about himself," Katara observed as the two took a break. "Bending and all."

"Yeah," Aang agreed as he summoned a rock out of the ground and sat down with his feet dangling in the rushing water. "I can relate, at least from the time I took to master Earthbending. Airbending was a cinch to learn," he smiled proudly.

Katara laughed. "Yeah, I thought so, you being the Avatar," she joked, but tilted her head as she traced the arrows on his body with her eyes. "That's what the tattoos are for, right?"

"Mm-hm," the monk nodded. "In my culture, Airbenders earned arrows when they finally mastered the discipline. I happened to be the youngest ever to do that." His eyes took on a distant look. "It was probably one of the proudest moments of my life."

Katara gave him a look of concern. She knew that Aang must have been suddenly thinking of Monk Gyatso and the rest of the Air Nomads…his only world and family that were taken from him by his odd but heartbreaking twist of fate.

"I'll bet it was," she admonished and sat next to him on the rock, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. "And someday, somehow, you'll probably be rebuilding that tradition with a new generation of Airbenders. I can see it."

He turned to her and smiled warmly. "I'll try to make it a reality at least." He hummed thoughtfully. "By the way, since we're on the subject of what things to fix next…" he said, turning his gaze away as he was uncertain of how she'd react, "Back when you mentioned Bloodbending, I remembered Hama. I know she had become dangerous and everything…but she was still a member of your tribe once. Do you ever think about having her brought back to the Southern Tribe, after all that time?"

Katara's eyes widened, surprised. "Not really…to be honest I've tried to forget about her after what happened."

Noticing her jaw set and her eyes narrowed, and Aang began to worry if maybe bringing it up was a bad idea. "Ah…I'm sorry. The thought just struck me, that's all. I'd understand."

There was a pregnant pause.

"But…" she hummed, looking up and biting her lip. "I've never told anyone this afterward…I still pity her. What she had to go through, not being able to come back home all that time…probably thought dead by her family. If it were me…" she closed her eyes. "I'd be in such anguish. It's…hard to know _what_ to do, now that you mentioned it."

Aang hung his head, feeling a little guilty. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "I know how you feel. But whatever you want to do, I will follow your decision. It's for _you_ and a matter for your tribe."

Katara simply nodded, still thoughtful with her eyes closed. Aang could only guess what was running through her head.

But as he held her and as the back of his free hand caressed her face, she began to smile again. Her eyes opened halfway to glance back at his gentle, reassuring look. In turn, the loving, smoldering gleam in her blue irises set his heart fluttering. She turned to the Avatar and thanked him for his presence and guidance without words, but with a kiss. He reciprocated, feeling himself becoming lost with her again.

The moment was broken when, suddenly, the sky flashed white and a loud _BOOM_ rattled the island. Everyone in the vicinity looked up to notice lightning springing forth from the cliffs and to the sky, powerful and shudder-inducing. When it faded, everyone could hear a "YEEEESSS! I DID IT!" echoing off the rocks.

"Heh, whaddya know…" Aang observed, smirking. "He's got it."

Katara snickered. "It's kinda nice though that he learned that move _after_ he turned around and joined us."

With that, the two of them resumed their training until past midday.

* * *

It was a little while before the lightning blasts from the mountain ended, thus signaling the end of Zuko's practicing. As he came back down, everyone was sitting in the veranda of the mansion just taking in the ocean view. He entered the expansive house and went up to join them. As he did, his good eye was as wide as the smile on his face.

"I actually did it!" he exclaimed, looking down at his hands. "Man oh man…if Uncle could only have seen it. Wait'll I tell him that I finally mastered it!"

The others smiled. It had been ages, if ever, that they'd seen the young Fire Lord so happy and energetic. "Congratulations," Aang bowed. "That was some lightning show you put on."

"I didn't see it, but I could feel it," Toph agreed, giving him a thumbs-up. "Way to toss those bolts around, Your Highness."

Mai stood up and embraced him. "Your uncle would be proud. If he wouldn't be jealous, of course. You're on your way to passing the Dragon of the West in power."

"Psh, nah," Zuko snorted and hugged her back. "Uncle could probably still beat me in his sleep."

"That I agree with," Katara smirked. "I still find it funny though…Iroh was the first Firebender that we ever thought to trust immediately. Because of his help at the North Pole's Spirit Oasis."

"He's got a way about him," Toph agreed, remembering when she first met him too. "Wise in the ways of the world and great with tea. And he's become like an uncle to all of us."

"We should visit him again in Ba Sing Se when we leave," Suki suggested.

"We should visit everybody, really," Aang pointed out. "We haven't seen Huu and the Swamp Waterbenders in a while. And I kinda miss penguin sledding at the South Pole," he added with a coy smirk to Katara.

She laughed. "Yeah…Gran-Gran, Pakku, and Dad would be surprised to see us."

"And I'd like to take everyone to visit the Eastern Air Temple," Aang said with a smile. "You guys have seen all the temples but that one. Maybe Guru Pathik is still there."

Katara gently sidled up against the young Airbender. "I'd like to see it too. And after, maybe visit all the other masters of the Order of the White Lotus."

"Bumi oughta be enjoying his rock candy in peace at Omashu again," Aang snorted as he leaned against her.

Toph grinned, clapping her fist in her hand. "And y'know, King Bumi owes me an Earthbending rematch. We've gotta see who the best is once and for all."

"It's still you, Toph," Sokka said with a yawn. "You're the one who knows Metalbending."

"Darn right," she said proudly.

Aang laughed. "And there's plenty of other people…Teo and the Mechanist at the Northern Temple…Haru and his dad…everyone in Jet's old group…the Kyoshi Islanders…"

Katara flicked him in the head. "Oh, like I'm gonna let you get mobbed by all those girls on Kyoshi again," she smirked.

"What, jealous?" He grinned, and then put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry; they're all good friends, but you're the one for me."

"Aw, get a room," Toph quipped, causing the others to laugh and the couples' faces to turn bright red.

"I would like to say hi to the girls again, and see how Ty Lee is doing learning our ways," Suki chuckled.

Sokka hummed in thought. "Wow. Y'know Aang, I never really stopped to count how many people's lives we've changed and all the friends we met around the world. There's never any time to visit them all."

"Well, you've always got Hawky to send messages to everyone…if you can get him away from my mom," Toph pointed out with a snicker. "She thought he was the cutest thing ever when he arrived with my letter."

"Yeah…" Sokka said with a frown. "I miss that little bird."

"The 'enemy bird', Sokka?" Toph piped in, causing everyone to laugh again.

Zuko sighed loudly after he calmed himself of his euphoria and sat back down with Mai in one arm. "I just wish I could join you guys on your travels. As the Fire Lord, I'm still needed at the palace most of the time. Besides…some of those friends of yours still might not be happy to see me much, after what I've done."

"I highly doubt that, Zuko," Aang reassured. "You're going to do this world a lot more good than your father."

"Agreed," Sokka said with a light punch to the Firebender's shoulder. "You'll make everyone proud."

Zuko simply smiled, never sure of how else to reply to such confidence. But he was finally proud of himself to have been on the side of the greater good, for once.

"Anyway, for now I'm wondering what else we can do for fun," Suki pointed out. The others looked around and up, thinking on that as well.

After a moment, Zuko perked up. "I think there's actually a festival going on in the town square tonight. That might be fun."

"You, looking for fun? That's new," Mai snarked, causing the others to giggle.

Zuko gave her a glare. "You should try it sometime."

"Maybe later," she yawned, and then pulled him in for a kiss. "Lighten up, you know I tease."

"Festival it is," Aang grinned, glancing over at Katara. "We can wear all our old Fire Nation disguises if we want…I know the party's gonna be interrupted if the Avatar joins in."

"It's gonna be interrupted anyway," Sokka pointed out. "Zuko's pretty noticeable as the Fire Lord now."

The Firebender grimaced and shrugged. "They know I come here anyway. The party and the dancing won't be interrupted for long."

"Sounds like a good idea," Katara agreed, and everyone else followed suit in the decision. They agreed to get ready for the party by sunset.

Aang met a gaze that Katara had given him as the decision was made. The look in her warm, mischievous blue eyes told him that she was remembering the dance party at the cave.

He gave her a wry smile back. It looked as if they'd be making a show of themselves at the party after all.

* * *

By sunset, the atmosphere in the air was heavy with anticipation for the party. The group of saviors took their time getting ready. Mai was already used to dressing like a noblewoman and needed nothing more than to just put on some makeup. The party however was more of a casual one, so Zuko had his simple beach outfit and cloak.

The Fire Nation clothes that Aang and the others had to steal to blend in were returned after the war ended, but they had bought similar outfits afterward for any trips in which they wanted to be incognito in the volcano-strewn part of the world. Suki had her dress, Toph had everything from back then including her bottomless shoes, and Sokka had grown partial to the young soldier uniform (the beard was left behind at everyone's continued insistence). Aang had a suit and headband, though this one covered his whole head like a bandanna. He had gotten used to having to hide his arrow sometimes, though as a monk he didn't want to grow hair again (Katara found that he looked handsome and fairly more mature either way).

As for the Waterbender, she had her crimson silk robes. She had her hair only partially in a braid, and the rest of it hung loose, wavy, and thick over her shoulders. Aang couldn't help but stare, seeing her in that outfit again: the way she wore her hair loose, the way her strong body was accentuated in the silk bindings and her bare midriff…he hid his furious blush. Usually they were too caught up in the thoughts of the war to pay any heed to each other. But now that Aang had multiple chances to observe Katara, she was more beautiful than ever.

Together, the band of seven walked into the town. Before long, their senses were overcome by festival music and the smell of fried food. Drums pounded and sent waves through the bodies of every patron, and horns and flutes assaulted their ears. Any other sound was drowned out by crowds mingling and talking in unison.

"This is another situation where you 'seeing' people are disadvantaged," Toph pointed out. "You guys just _see_ a festival. I _feel_ a festival. Every little bit of it. And let me tell ya, it's awesome."

"Just because we can see, doesn't make it any different," Katara pointed out with a smile. "I think we can all enjoy it equally."

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, so long as the food's fresh and meaty, I'll enjoy it just fine."

"It's always food with you, isn't it," Suki rolled her eyes.

"Yah, pretty much," Aang, Katara, and Toph all said at the same time, causing some laughter to ripple through everyone.

Sokka was only happy to join in the joking. "Yeah, that's pretty much my whole thing. Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy."

"And boomerang-sword guy," Toph added.

"Complaining guy," Katara piped in with a laugh.

"Snappy-comment guy," Aang entered.

"Oookay, that's enough," Sokka finally said with a bit of an annoyed frown, inciting an arm-hug from Suki.

Finally, they made it to the festival's center. A large flowing fountain dotted the middle of the great plaza, which was decorated end-to-end with lines of glowing paper lanterns. The music was blaring from a stage in the background between two buildings. Where people weren't standing and eating, they were dancing around the fountain to the beat of the tune.

"Now _this_ is neat," Katara observed, rather awed by the setup and how the lights reflected on the fountain's water.

"Definitely," Suki also marveled.

"Beats just sitting around on the beach all day, that's for sure," Zuko smiled, turning to the others. "We should get something to eat."

* * *

The group wandered around the party as the night sky darkened fully and the stars came into full being. The moon was almost full and only added to the ethereal brightness of the festival. Sometimes they wandered all together, and sometimes they wandered off on their own. Toph mostly wanted to stay as far away from the couples as possible; she didn't even need her Earthbending senses to know the feeling in the air around all of them. As the youngest of the gang, she wasn't yet hit with the significance or even the thought of love, save for her brief crush on Sokka. She only wanted to be a kid and have fun like she never had the chance to do. But she did think that at least one couple turned out cute, for as long as she knew them: Aang and Katara. _Those two are just perfect,_ she smirked. _Twinkletoes, you'd better keep her happy._

Meanwhile, the aforementioned youngsters had decided to stick around together near the square, taking in the music and the festival food. The disguised Avatar was feasting heartily on some sweet fried dough, leaning against a pole and waiting for Katara to return from her explorations.

He was staring at the expansive fountain thoughtfully, letting the music and the dancing couples give him some fancy ideas for Waterbending. He smiled lightly; Katara would probably like what he was thinking of proposing, if he had read her expressions right and she'd have liked to put on another show with him.

"Aang, there you are!"

The Airbender glanced up, shaken from his thoughts upon hearing the familiar and almost-musical voice. Katara was coming up to him, carrying some things in a handbag in the niche of one arm while her other hand had a festival tart. "Waiting for me?" she smiled.

He chuckled. "Naturally. I get impatient waiting for my forever girl to return though," he said with a sly grin.

A blush came over her face, and she laughed. "Well, I couldn't wait to get back to you either, Aang." She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "I got you a couple of things too."

His eyes widened curiously. "Really? What?"

"Well, the first thing is this tart," she said as she handed him the festival dessert. "I know how much you like them, and I ate already anyway. And the second thing is this."

Aang watched as she reached her hand into the bag and pulled out what looked like an ornate armlet. It was a thick piece of fabric colored with all the icy blue hues that the Water Tribe liked to use on everything, and had a crest with the Nation's symbol on the top center.

"I came across this as I was looking through a trading post that specialized in exotic things," Katara explained. "They had some Water Tribe relics. I know you probably wouldn't have appreciated something made out of animal skins and teeth, but this armlet caught my eye and I thought…" she looked away, almost shyly. "That you'd like a gift, since you gave me my mother's necklace back and even made me a new one once, and everything."

He took the armlet and admired it in the light, treating it like a precious treasure. "Wow, Katara…it's neat! And come to think of it, I've worn everything from the other nations in our adventures _except_ for something from the Water Tribe. It's probably about time, huh?"

She giggled. "Probably. At any rate, I just thought you'd like it."

He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "I'd love anything from you, Katara. And even then, a gift of thanks was never necessary. It was seeing your smiling face after I'd done those things for you…that smile was enough for me."

Her face turned warm as she embraced him back, letting the lingering, loving feeling overcome her again. "I'm glad, Aang," she whispered in his ear.

The Avatar gave her another squeeze before regarding the Water Tribe relic in his hands. "So, how do you wear it?"

She took the armlet and showed him where the hidden clasps were, wrapping it around his right upper arm so that the gem faced the outside. Over the sleeve of his shirt, it fit snugly. "It's worn like that. Of course, it looks a little out-of-place on your Fire Nation suit, and it's supposed to be worn on a bare arm, but at least that's how it goes."

Aang nodded and undid the clasps himself, placing the armlet in a pocket in his shirt. "I'll put it on when we all get back and change clothes," he smiled. "And I doubt I'll ever take it off either."

Katara laughed. "You'll look just like a Water Tribe warrior."

"An honorary one, I suppose," Aang shrugged shyly. "I'm still more monk than warrior in my right."

She wrapped her arms around him, looking into his eyes. "Then think of it as my acknowledgement of you as a Waterbending master, Pupil Aang."

Aang blushed and grinned, sliding his arms around her waist. "Is it even appropriate to be in love with my teacher?"

She answered him with a light, lingering kiss. "It is for us, I think," she breathed quietly upon parting from him.

He gave her a soft smile back, but his eyes widened a little and he looked around, noting the "cute" glances from the passing people that they were getting. "Even so, I think I like it better when we don't make much of a scene. Though there are times I feel like shouting it to the world."

"I know the feeling," she laughed, parting from his embrace but still holding on to his hands as she listened to the band start to change up the festival music. It felt like she was on a real date with him now, attending a party together and with little to no interruptions from their friends.

Aang's gaze soon wandered past her to the fountain and its many reflections. He grinned and turned back to her. "Well, we can't shout it to the world, but we can still have fun in front of a crowd. I have an idea for a dance." His eyes narrowed, almost accentuating his smile, and his voice turned quiet. "If you're up to it."

She started to blush, but her smile mirrored his. "Definitely. What'd you have in mind?"

His eyes turned back to the fountain, and she followed them. Without yet being told of the exact moves that he had in mind, Katara seemed to already know what it would be.


	6. In Balance

((AN: Bweee another sweet, fluffy chapter. x3 Some of the romance towards the end feels juuust a little cheesy to me, but still, doesn't seem like much needed to be changed. I love writing the romantic moments, really; the plot isn't hardcore, just quite leisurely, and it allows me to place moments of humor and lightheartedness in whenever I feel like. Plus, after reading several angsty and dark (though still quite good) Kataang stories, I like to think that mine is kinda a refreshing breath of air from those scenarios. There'll still be drama sprinkled in here and there, and the Hama subplot is just one foreshadowing deal. :B (For those curious, after watching "The Puppetmaster", I still feel that Hama deserves a good amount of pity. She's not just evil for the sake of it; I think anyone would have gone crazy in her shoes, but maybe there was still a sad, vulnerable person inside who couldn't leave the Fire Nation for just the sake of vengeance. Maybe Katara feels it too...who knows? So it was an interesting thing to expand on.)

As for the dance scene, I hope I got it down...dance scenes and such aren't my forte, but I tried, especially while listening to "Cave Jivin'" on loop while writing it. x3 I think that's the music in the background they're doing it to, but you never know.

Enjoy! As usual, I don't own these guys. Mike and Bryan would kick my butt if I said I did. :B ))

* * *

Chapter 5

"Is it just me, or have Aang and Katara been missing for a while?" Suki observed as she and Sokka caught up with Mai, Zuko, and Toph.

Sokka spoke between bites of some various meat-kabobs. "Come to think of it, yeah." He swallowed loudly and narrowed his eyes. "Where could they have snuck off to now?"

Toph punched his arm. "I thought you were over that, Eats-A-Lot."

"I am!" He whined. "But, y'know, _still._"

"Relax, Sokka," Zuko sighed, leading them through the crowd back to the center. "They said they'd be hanging around the fountain anyway. It wouldn't be like either of them to not keep their word."

"Yeah," Mai yawned and took another sip of the tea she was carrying. "You know more than anyone that they're a couple of goody-two-shoes."

"You'd be surprised," Sokka muttered, but followed along anyway.

When they reached the fountain, the first thing they heard was the music changing to an upbeat type, the instruments moving in fast rhythm with a heart-pounding combination of drums and flutes; forcing any dancers to follow along with the erratic beats. The music was quite familiar to Toph and Sokka…and the rest of the group couldn't help but allow their eyes to settle on some of the dancers, and now even they were stopping to turn their watchful eyes elsewhere.

Toph's foggy eyes widened, and her feet seemed to dig a little deeper into the stone to feel what was going on. Then, she put on a smile. "Well, looks like we're about to get our question answered on where our lovebirds are."

"What? Where?" Sokka demanded.

The Blind Bandit simply kept that grin. "Just watch the fountain."

* * *

"I'm a little nervous, Aang," Katara whispered from their hiding spot behind the flowing water. "What if we slip up?"

"We won't," he reassured, taking her hand. "In the next beat, just follow my lead."

"…Alright," she replied, gripping his hand tightly. In his touch, like always, she found the drive to accomplish anything. She knew from all the times they bended together that they were in perfect synch…this was just another night to prove it.

* * *

As the music swelled and the drums powered and dominated the beat, suddenly two figures leaped and stood on opposite ends of the fountain, facing outward like a pair of watchful statues. The crowd's eyes fell on them both with curiosity.

Simultaneously, they bowed to the audience and turned to face each other, bowing again. Their arms swished out from their bodies and then over the fountain, touching the cool mist rising from the water's impacts. They walked the outer rim with perfect balance, always staying on opposite ends, all the while keeping their hands over the water and towards each other.

When the music briefly turned soft, using the higher-pitched flutes to simulate the curiosity and the magic of passion for the dance, their hands turned on themselves to mimic the fluid nature of the water. As they did, the water obeyed the command of their fingers and followed their bodies. At the sight of the two Waterbenders, the crowd gaped. More people stopped and started to watch these new dancers as they started to get lost in the music and the element that they chose to use for it.

They continued in a flowing pattern around the fountain, directing the water like skilled artisans. At a few points, when the movements were starting to become less fluid and more forced, Katara glanced nervously across the fountain at Aang. But the look he sent back was the exact same as once before. She could hear his confident words echoing in her mind. _It's just you and me right now._

_Just you and me…_she repeated the thought, turning her smile back towards him as the dance continued.

The music rose and grew, and they began to pick up the pace again. The water that they bended flowed and snaked around their sweating bodies, the moisture and mist offering only little relief from the intense body heat. Often, when the music allowed for a break in the intensity and sought more of that steaming passion within the two dancers, they'd look for each other across the water and observe the way the other moved with them in perfect harmony. Never slipping, mildly tiring, going on only because the other was. It became less of a dance and more of a game.

The water itself seemed to be a show all of its own as it reflected every light from the festival lamps and every awestruck face of the crowd. Sokka's jaw hung open at the sight, and Toph gave a little more aid to the feeling of the drumbeats by using the heel of her foot to make small tremors. Aang and Katara could feel those tremors in their bodies rippling and fighting with their very pulses. And they just kept going. The water whipped and flowed, dove into the fountain and came again to the other side to be caught by the opposite bender with the utmost grace, their bodies and feet only barely missing getting struck by the whips and their clothes getting wet. Only by the fountain's mist and their sweat was that happening, but it left the crowd just _waiting_ for it.

Finally, the music was coming to a close, and the dancers took in simultaneous deep breaths. This was the big closing move.

Their arms whipped above their heads, their water globes becoming one large translucent sphere over the sculpture. As the music began to climax, they positioned themselves so that Katara faced the front of the fountain and Aang faced the back. Without even opening her eyes, she opened her arms and whipped them to the side of her body. The sphere separated into several smaller globes of water and plummeted to the edges of their personal stage.

As it did, Aang performed a feat of acrobatics that he could have only done with Airbending, whipping straight over the fountain and just missing the water bubble as it broke off. He landed at Katara's side as the water spheres met the sculpted stone edges with one loud resounding _CRACK_, as thunderous and swift as one water whip. As the music stopped on its final note, he had Katara pulled in his arms and held her in a dip, a pose reminiscent of the ending of the cave dance.

After a long pause, the gathered crowd erupted in applause and cheers. The sound was to their ears as powerful as the music, and the dancers were left breathless and panting for air. Aang stared into the eyes of the girl in his arms, her blue eyes wide and ecstatic as she only had him to hang by. The tips of her hair were delicately touching the water's surface. In turn, she couldn't resist looking up into the Airbender's handsome, glittering gray eyes.

As he pulled her up, Katara grabbed his shoulders and laid a forceful kiss upon his lips. He returned in kind, doing what he could to keep his balance. The crowd cheered and hollered again, which left the two of them blushing as they parted.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Katara whispered, putting on a nervous smile.

Aang's grin wasn't too different as he brushed the messy strands of hair from her shining, sweat-soaked face. "It's okay; I'd have probably done it if you didn't. So much for not causing a scene."

She giggled and parted from his arms, turning with him to the group and performing a flourishing bow. The crowd sent more appreciative rounds of applause towards them as they began to disperse, the show certainly hanging in their minds.

As they stepped off the fountain, the others rushed to join them. "That was _incredible!"_ Suki marveled. "You two are amazing."

"Yeah, you really earned your nickname, Twinkletoes," Toph joked as she gave him a congratulatory punch in the shoulder.

"Hey, Katara wasn't bad at all either," Zuko observed with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, which caused Mai to give him a small pinch on his ear. "Ow, hey! I was only being complimentary."

The others laughed, and Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was just a dance, really."

"A fun one to watch, at that," Suki replied, then added with a wink to Katara, "Probably more fun to do, huh?"

She blushed and grinned, twirling her hair. "Yeah, definitely." As she replied, she sent a quick glance to Aang while her hand slipped into his.

"Okay, as _completely and totally awesome_ as that looked," Sokka said, trying to sound authoritative and only sounding impressed, "The kiss was kinda unnecessary."

"Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes with a smirk. "_I _thought it was necessary. Besides, you know how fun dancing is. Wouldn't you like a turn with Suki now? They're playing a slow song this time."

"Yeah, come on, Sokka," Suki assented as she took a hold of his arm, giving him a rather sensuous look. "Dance with me."

Sokka blushed as he looked into the Kyoshi Warrior's eyes, and his face melted. "Sure, okay."

"Thought so," Katara grinned.

As Toph sat back and ate some more festival sweets, the three couples took the cues of the slow, romantic beat consisting mostly of deliberate pipa strings and slower, deeper horns playing. They were all only distracted with their better halves then, falling into their own fantasies in the square around the softly-lit fountain. Zuko was slow but nonetheless awkward with Mai, the two of them remembering happy times long ago as children. For Sokka and Suki, it was easy for him to follow along with his warrior girlfriend's graceful feet, and it was easy for her in turn to hold onto the son of the Water Tribe chief for strength. And it certainly wasn't much different for Katara and Aang as they held each other close and felt their respective heartbeats in tune with the music, eyes closed and fingers resting on supportive parts of the body.

_I wonder if The Duke can dance,_ Toph thought, remembering the young Freedom Fighter that she'd made easy friends with, and who was only a few years younger than she was. She smirked. _Heh, probably not._

When the music came to an end and the lights started to dim, the seven friends and every other guest knew that it was time to let sleep take over the town. The festival was over; but a part of the savior children wished that it wasn't as they all walked together in tired laughter back to the mansion under the moonlight.

* * *

Katara lay awake in her bed that night, unable to completely fall into the waiting embrace of sleep…unlike the others, who had returned to their rooms completely exhausted. They had all gone to hit the sheets in their festival clothes, in fact. She was the exception, wearing none but her white wrappings in the close warmth of the mansion's luxuriant guest room. Aang was another possibility, having parted from Katara to change and meditate before going to bed himself.

The euphoria from the festival was still present in her pounding heart and rushing blood; which only went faster as she thought of Aang and of dancing with him. It was one of the most enjoyable things she'd done; somewhat like a bending battle without the intent of trying to outdo the other.

_Did Dad ever dance with you, Mom?_ She silently asked her spirit as her hand came up to the necklace she was given to remember her by. Her eyes closed, and she took on a blissful smile. _I only wish you could meet Aang._

Then, as if a presence were called from her thoughts, Katara's ears picked up the sound of wind rushing upward, whistling against the window she kept open for a breeze to cool the humid room. She turned her head to see the Avatar crouching there on the precipice, giving her one of his shy but youthful smiles. He didn't do much in the line of clothes-changing; he was comfortably shirtless and simply wore his trousers that he wore in his days after the Day of Black sun, but also wearing a Fire Nation cloak for warmth over the parts of his body that were exposed to the wind. "Hey," he greeted with a wave.

"Hey," she returned, smiling and turning over on the bed. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Not a wink," he answered with a little chuckle, stepping delicately from the windowsill and leaning on the desk near her bedside. "I guess I ate too many festival cakes. Sugar and I don't mix too well," he said, grinning humorously.

Katara snorted. "You don't have to remind _me._ With your energy, you kept us awake after snacking plenty of times. And then there was the chi-enhancing tea."

"That never completely wore off," Aang grimaced, rubbing his forehead. "And neither did the bruise I got as a result."

"You could've asked me to heal that, you know," the Waterbender said with a wry grin.

Aang blushed, as if the thought didn't occur to him, and gave her a smile. "Oh, and since I couldn't sleep yet, I also wanted to show you something."

With a curious Katara looking on, Aang removed his cloak to reveal the armlet that she'd given him, worn on his bare right forearm. He grinned. "Whaddya think? Do I look okay?"

The Waterbender giggled and nodded her approval. "You always look okay. But the armlet does look perfect on you, I think. If any kind of Water Tribe relic was made perfectly for the Avatar, it's that."

Aang chuckled. "I think it's perfect for me because you gave it to me, really."

Katara blushed, and Aang smiled again. "So, how come _you_ can't sleep?"

She pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, her gaze a little distant. "It's nothing big…I've just been thinking about things."

His gaze turned to one of concern as he came to sit beside her. "Like what?"

Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip. "I've decided that I want to find Hama, when we leave."

"You do?" he said. The statement certainly struck him with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I am," Katara nodded, looking back to him. "I know she's turned jaded and crazy in her long years away from the Southern Water Tribe. But my sadness for her outweighs any fear and anger. I'm not afraid of having her Bloodbend against us either, since the moon won't be full yet for some days. I just think that, however long she has left in her old age…it should be spent back home. She should see it as it was back when she was a girl…when she still lived there. Before the Fire Navy raids started. Pakku and the other Waterbenders from the North Pole must have rebuilt it back to a proper town by now, and they're more than enough to keep her in check if she's still unbalanced. And I just couldn't think of another Southern Water Tribe member suffering to her dying breath."

Aang smiled as she finished, and placed his hand on hers. "I agree. When we leave, the first place we'll go is Hama's village."

She gazed into the determined Avatar's eyes with a loving smile, intertwining her fingers in his. "Thank you, Aang."

"Anything," he answered with sincerity. As he found himself about to become lost in her eyes again, he blushed and turned, stuttering as he started to get up. "Anyway…I just thought I'd come up to say goodnight…you know, without having Sokka stop me from sneaking around in the house. I should let you try to get some sleep…"

"Aang."

The Avatar was suddenly unable to get up from the bed, having been stopped by Katara's soft grip on his hand. He turned back to her, blinking curiously.

The Waterbender blushed and lightly pursed her lips. "Another reason I couldn't sleep is because, maybe...after our trip to the beach, I don't really like sleeping without you much anymore. If you want…you can stay with me."

_If I want? That's hardly even questionable,_ he thought, a happy but none-too-shy smile creeping to his lips. He sat back down again and sidled up against her, brushing his arm against the dark skin exposed by her contrasting white coverings. "What if Sokka or one of the others finds out I'm not in my room?" he nervously inquired. "A date on the beach is one thing, but in the very place we're all staying…"

Katara's smile silenced him. "The others don't mind, and Sokka tends to sleep in longer than we do. And knowing Toph, she might've sensed us together already, but she won't say anything. We'll be fine," she assured, wrapping an arm around him in a soft embrace. "And we're not doing anything wrong. I just want to enjoy the last of our relaxing vacation with you as much as I can, before we get all caught up in Avatar duties."

He closed his eyes and leaned in close, embracing her right back. "Well, that I can't argue with," he whispered. "It seems these days we don't spend that much time alone together."

"Exactly," she giggled and tugged him forward, holding him tightly as they fell back into the warm covers and the protective canopy above the bed. He laughed right along with her, always enjoying the playful interacting that went with the intense feelings of togetherness. For the millionth time that night he almost didn't believe that he'd been so wonderfully lucky to have such a close friend in Katara…more than a friend. A strong, perfectly balanced connection.

"You complete me, you know that?" He asked as he stopped laughing, simply holding himself over Katara and looking into her eyes. Her silky hair covered his fingers as they framed her head.

The Waterbender smirked and blushed. "Aang, if you're trying to flatter me…"

"I'm not!" he pleaded, holding her eyes to his by his expression alone. "It's true. I don't know if I'd have done everything that I could have without your help and encouragement. I don't know how much longer I'd have been in the iceberg...if I'd have even known what I had to do on my own…"

He cringed lightly, his head clouding with thoughts and fears that he once harbored. "I'd have probably destroyed myself in the Avatar state without you to guide me back. Your words, even just your presence is enough to bring me out…nobody else's. You don't know how happy I am to have met you, and have you with me."

Katara's heart beat faster at his words, and she shied away from his eyes, smiling as her face grew warm.

"I just did what I wanted to do," she replied after a few seconds. "Heck…at first it was because I felt like I _had_ to help you. But after all we've been through; I've wanted to be by your side more and more. To see you grow and accept yourself…you made me so proud. And…you know…you really helped _me_ too. From the first time we met, you taught me how to have fun again. And even now you still keep my mood light even if I have to be serious."

His furious blush matched hers, and his heart kept a steady rhythm as she closed her eyes and her smile disappeared. "And in the worst times of this war for me…it was _your_ voice I heard calming me, Aang. When I went after my mother's killer, it was your voice at the moment of truth that kept me from doing something…horrible. Looking back on how much rage and pain I was in, I scared myself. I'm ashamed to admit that I used my Bloodbending on the leader of the Southern Raiders because I thought that was him. And I almost destroyed him when I _did_ find him. But I could hear you pleading in my head, telling me not to choose revenge."

She looked up into his warm eyes, which had started to tear up at her words. She too was on the verge of crying. "When I said you were my savior, I meant it. Not just the world's, but mine. A part of my conscience and my heart is yours." She smiled, and those tears drifted down her cheek. "I hope it stays that way."

Aang bit his lip to keep from crying himself, and reached down to wipe her tears away. She trembled under the Avatar's gentle hand, as if he would use it to punish her for the sins she almost caused. But he never would. He was always in awe at her strength and how it always held; now he knew that he helped to hold it for her.

"It will, Katara," he promised, leaning down and placing his forehead on hers, his body laying over her like a protective tent. "Now and forever. Keep me balanced, and I'll keep you balanced."

"It's a promise," she whispered, exchanging a quiet breath and a pulsing heart with him. She giggled at a thought. "Keep me out of my angry Avatar State."

Aang couldn't help but laugh with her. "You do the same."

Her answer wasn't sealed with words, but with another kiss. Aang deepened it tenderly and held her tightly...as if he were afraid that she would be taken away from him. Katara in turn kept her arms around his back, and they lay curled together in each other's warmth and tenderness. It was only a few more moments of kissing, touching, and whispered words of continued assurance that they would be there for each other, before sleep caught up to their once-turbulent minds.

"I love you, Katara," Aang murmured as he drifted off, still holding her tight.

"I love you too," she replied, with all the sincerity she could muster in her thundering heart.


	7. Of Tribes and Travels

((AN: New chapter, wherein we get in a bit of characterization and banter along with the fluff. I love writing group moments, and these characters are just perfect for it. x3 Makes it a challenge to see how close to in-character I can get.

I also again thank everyone for their reviews, and the new faves and alerts from others. Y'all are awesome, and your support keeps the creative brain-juices going. ONWARD.

Mike and Bryan own all and sundry here, not me. Boo hiss. x3))

* * *

Chapter 6

It didn't seem long before the sun's light trickled in through the window and shone inside the room, banishing the darkness and shadows.

Aang blinked a few times so that his eyes could get used to the light, and erupted in a long yawn as he rubbed them with the heel of his palm.

As he began to come around again, he felt something wrapped around his head. Glancing up, he found one of Momo's ears draped over his face. He laughed and sat up, taking the flying lemur from where he was sleeping. He scratched his beloved pet's head, causing him to let out a contented chitter. "Hey, Momo. How'd you find your way here?"

"He flew in the window earlier," another voice answered for him. "Heh, I guess he missed sleeping on your head a bit too much."

It was then, with a contented smile, Aang remembered that he'd spent the night in Katara's room. He turned and found her sitting at a vanity mirror, already dressed in her green robe and running a brush through her hair. She caught his expression in the mirror and turned to him with a smile of her own. "Good morning, Sleepy."

"Good morning," the Avatar replied with another yawn, stretching as Momo perched himself on the desk and groomed himself. "What time is it?"

"Just a bit after dawn," she answered, putting the brush down. "I told you we could wake up before everyone else."

"I guess so," he answered and continued to stretch his arms out in front of him, lightly popping the tendons that were still dormant. "You sleep well?"

The Waterbender giggled. "I don't think I could _ever_ have a bad night's sleep with you, Aang." Her eyes rolled. "Though, you _must_ have slept well. You snore a bit like a tiger-dillo."

Aang blushed and expressed fake-anger. "Hey, c'mon, I don't snore."

"You do too," Katara argued, smirking.

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"You do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Do too infinity!" Katara finished, grinning widely and crossing her arms.

Aang sputtered and fell back on the bed, acting as if he'd been struck down. "The Avatar _curses_ you and your infinity!" he declared with his finger in the air.

Katara laughed and stood up, sticking his tongue out at him. "Oh, and what's the Avatar gonna do? Smite me?"

At that moment, he stuck his head up and gave her a wicked grin. Raising his arms, he whirled them in the air and brought them back quickly, conjuring a blast of wind that tossed Katara towards him with a surprised shriek.

Catching her, he held her by the shoulders and smirked into her eyes. "No, but I can probably hold and kiss you until you beg for air," he answered.

"Oh, _whatever_ will I do?" she said with utmost sarcasm in her tone, and suppressed a laugh as Aang made good on his word, pulling her towards his lips.

But as he did, she suddenly hissed in pain and shot a hand up to her right shoulder. He let go of her instantly, his face turning fearful. "Katara, are you alright? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No, Aang, it's fine," she said, looking back up at him with a reassuring smile and placing a hand on his cheek to calm him down. "I'm fine. I felt like I'd kinda strained a muscle during our dance last night; that's probably what it is."

He let out a sigh of relief and gently took her arms again, allowing her sit down next to him on the bed. "I'm glad. I thought I'd messed up again."

"Aang, you'll probably mess up a million times, but I'd still love you," she admonished with a sincere smile, causing him to blush brightly. "At any rate," she continued, raising her hand and calling some of the water that was in the drinking pitcher at the side of the bed, "It probably just needs a little healing session."

A light clicked on in the Airbender's head, and he lightly took the hand that was encased in the cool liquid. "Allow me?" he smiled.

Katara blinked in surprise, and then let him take the water in his own hand. "Sure. It's good for you to practice anyway, right?"

"It's what I've always been told," he answered with a chuckle, concentrating the water in both of his hands. He watched with a blush on his face as she pulled the edge of her robe and white bindings down to her forearm to bare her shoulder. He took a deep breath and concentrated, causing the water to take on its healing glow as he pressed it to her skin.

"Mmf," Katara grunted as the healing effects reached her strained muscle, and relaxed her tension as it started taking hold and easing her pain. "Wow…that feels wonderful. I forgot what it was like to _get_ healed."

Aang smiled and continued moving his hands across her shoulder with the water still following him, getting a feel for her chi path. "Let me know where it hurts."

"Right there's fine," Katara said once he reached a spot between her shoulder and the base of her neck. As her pain ebbed and a warm-yet-cool feeling of satisfaction replaced it, she let out another quiet hum of content and looked back up at him. "You've gotten good at this pretty quickly."

"Well, I had a great teacher, remember?" he grinned, mischievously letting his fingers brush slowly over her skin under the water.

A tingle went up her spine. "Aang!" she laughed, and her reaction caused him to chuckle a little as well. She let him keep up the healing for practice, her pain all but gone now and leaving her just enjoying the sensation.

But before the moment could go on, there was a knock at the door. "Katara?" Sokka's distinguishable voice called from behind it. "You awake?"

Aang tensed up and let go of the water, eyes widening. "Uh-oh," he whispered.

"Shh! The window, go out the window!" she hissed back in warning before raising her voice to answer her brother. "Yeah, but don't come in, I'm not decent!"

"There's a change," Sokka could be heard muttering. "Just making sure you were awake; breakfast'll be ready soon."

"Sounds good, I'll be down in a minute," Katara promised. As she heard his footsteps leaving from behind the door, she let out a sigh of relief and turned back into the room. Aang and Momo were both absent, and the window was still open into the warm morning air.

_I guess he escaped,_ the Waterbender thought as she replaced her shoulder straps and robe. She twirled her arm a few times to test that it was in fact better, and smiled with satisfaction.

"Good job, Aang," she murmured as she went to lean her arms on the windowsill, looking down at the beach.

"Thanks!"

Katara jumped and flipped her head around; she wasn't expecting to be answered. Her gaze went downward. There below her was the Avatar, hanging onto the outside of the sill by one hand. The other was holding on to a sphere of air that somehow held his weight above the ground. He was giving her another child-like grin, his appearance only accentuated with his lemur curled on his head like a hat.

She blinked and nearly doubled over in laughter. "You're still a bit crazy, you know."

"Crazy like an Airbender," he answered smugly and flexed his hand, allowing a combination of his strength and his bending to launch him back up to her ledge. He landed with a surprising amount of silence and regarded her with a tilt of his head. Momo had flown off. "Anyway, I hope that the water helped."

"It did; I feel much better," Katara reassured and walked up to him, taking his cheeks in her hands and looking into his eyes. "We'll have to try for a longer practice session later though," she murmured.

Aang blushed brightly; he was always happy to be on the receiving end of her teasing, whether she knew she was doing it or not. "You enjoyed it too much," he joked, and leaned in for the kiss that he had threatened to give her before; but instead turning it into a gentle peck. "But it still sounds good anyway," he murmured back when he broke away.

She gave him a warm smile and kissed him back, before turning and heading for the door. "Come on; we don't wanna keep Grumpy-Pants and our other friends waiting."

"Nah, we don't want that," Aang muttered with a shake of his head as he leaped inside and followed her out of the room to the smell of breakfast downstairs.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone decided to enjoy their last full day on Ember Island together on the beach, taking advantage of the pleasant atmosphere to get down plans on where to go next. There was mostly small talk on it though, as Aang didn't want to waste much time on catching up with the training he'd been neglecting.

Katara watched from her perch on Appa's large, furry head. The bison had joined the rest of the kids for their vacation, lazing about and enjoying the sun as the behemoth he was. But he certainly did seem to enjoy company, and always let Katara lay against him when she wanted. Just like Aang, the bison had taken an immediate liking to the Waterbender when they first met.

As she relaxed, she watched as the monk in question dodged several attacks blindfolded on a makeshift arena of rock. Toph was on one end, dealing out jutting rocks and trenches for him to avoid. Zuko was on the other side, flinging fire whips and comet-like jabs that he had to either block or parry. Katara smiled, reminded of the dual-training she and Toph used to deal to him; though this time it probably wouldn't be interrupted with a fight between the trainers as it did with the Earthbender and herself.

Appa let out a rumbling groan from under where Katara sat, and she reached out to stroke the fur on his arrow-etched brow. "Enjoying the show too, huh?" she smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in _your_ head about all the adventures we went through. You and Momo. You both have been there with us right in the middle of most of the fights, and never once backed away. I don't think I've seen a smarter pair of animals."

The sky bison let out another loud grumble of content in reply. Katara simply giggled. "Well, we're still grateful for it, even if Toph and Sokka don't often show it. So…do you have any complaints, Appa? About me and Aang?"

At the prompt, Appa let out a bit of a tonal roar, fearsome and yet still gentle in a way. His tail lightly pounded the ground behind him. Katara smirked. "I guess that's a no. Glad to have your approval." The Water Tribe girl shook her head at her mannerisms and gave him another scratch. "Look at me; I'm talking to a _bison_. I guess Aang does have a bit of influence on me."

She continued to watch Aang's training sessions for a while, before her eyes wandered to the others in the group. Mai and Suki were playing with a Pai Sho board on a rock, and Sokka was nearby sharpening his boomerang.

Katara grimaced, looking toward him. _The plan to get Hama is definitely a Southern Water Tribe issue. Sokka's gonna need to hear it, or else I'LL hear it from him._

With only minimal complaint from the bison, Katara slid down off of Appa to the ground and approached her brother. "Hey, Meathead, got a second?"

"Eh, I've got a few to spare," Sokka shrugged and glanced back at her with a fake-hurt expression. "And you shouldn't be calling me that; you know I'm going to be Chief when Dad's gone."

"And I'll _still_ be calling you that, big brother," the Waterbender grinned. "Anyway, Aang and I had a plan earlier about where we should head next. I figured I'd get your opinion."

He watched her curiously as he set his boomerang back into the sheath on his back. "Alright, shoot it at me."

Katara nodded and sat on a rock opposite him. "You remember Hama, right?"

Sokka's eyebrow shot up. "The creepy old Bloodbender? What about her?"

"I know you're gonna think we're crazy for considering this," Katara started with her hands up. "But, hear me out anyway. I want to find her and bring her back home with us."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Katara, you can't be _serious!"_

"Sokka…"

"That woman is a raving loon! She was taking travelers and innocent people from that village into a _prison_ in the mountain! And she took control of me and Aang, remember? I _almost skewered him with my sword!"_

Katara winced, remembering the close call that she in fact stopped. "Sokka, just…"

"NO, Katara! You _know_ all of this, you've seen it!" He stood up to look her in the eye. "What makes you think that I'm going to allow you to bring such an insane waterbender back to _our home_, where she'd have the power all around her to-"

"_She is from our TRIBE, Sokka!"_ Katara practically roared.

The young warrior was suddenly forced to be silent; surprised at the tone that she'd given him. Her voice only got that way when she was dead serious about something. The others heard it too, all looking up as they heard her scream.

Teeth clenched, Katara rounded back on him. "I _know_ what she had done. I KNOW, and a part of me still doesn't want to forgive her for it, either. But can't you remember the story she told us? She was _taken from her home._ OUR home. Put in a prison in the Fire Nation and even after escaping, was forced to live here. Her family probably thought her for dead, and she was desperate to get back at the Fire Nation if she couldn't return. Tell me, what would _you_ have done if it were you?"

"I…" Sokka started. But looking at Katara, into the usually-gentle blue eyes that were glittering with anger and determination in front of him, he didn't have the energy to argue…try though he did. "Just because I probably would have been the same…"

"And so would I, Sokka. And remember, if it weren't for Mom, I _would _have been in the same situation…or worse. I'd have been killed, like _she_ was." Her voice was starting to quiver. "You can't be forgetting that."

"Hey, I'll NEVER forget it!" he shot back. "But…Katara, be reasonable…what makes you think that she won't turn on us again?"

She stood straight, her composure starting to regain itself. "For one thing, she won't have the ability. The full moon isn't close yet," Katara pointed out. "And for another, the Southern Tribe is stronger, and there are warriors who would keep her in check if she did act out. But thinking on what we'd do in her situation, I think she would be more than grateful to be given the chance to see her home again. I mean…some of the elders might even remember her. She might have family still, or descendants of family. Don't you think that maybe we could _try_ to give her a chance at setting eyes on the snow and the sea again? What if it were me, Sokka?"

His eyes softened. Though he wanted desperately to argue, Katara always knew how to pull something straight from out of his heart. He again felt the urge that rose when she was masquerading as the Painted Lady…the want to help her achieve what she believed in.

"You're my sister…if it were you, I _would_ have tried to save you," he answered, quietly but honestly.

She nodded, a smile on her face once again. "And I'd have tried to save _you._ The Southern Water Tribe is a family that sticks together, no matter what. You told that to your class of warriors before, and now I want to see us act on it. Just _one_ chance. And if she's changed too much…" she stopped, letting the possibility and the consequences hang in the air.

Sokka sighed. He knew that he was beaten; the feelings of the heart had beaten the sense of logic, once again. "Alright, Katara," he assented. "When we leave in the morning, we'll look for Hama…and then we'll leave for the South Pole."

"Thank you," she replied after a pause, wrapping her arms around her brother in a hug.

He returned it and smiled. "I just hope that what you're seeing as a result of all of this comes true. I _did_ feel for Hama, but what she'd become was too unsettling."

"I know," Katara answered as she broke away. "But at least it ought to be worth a try, for her."

Sokka smiled, but then quirked an eyebrow. "On a different subject, I noticed Aang wearing a Water Tribe armlet earlier. Where'd he get that?"

"Oh, that," Katara gave him an innocent grin. "I bought it and gave it to him. I thought it a good thing to do, since he's been like a part of the family ever since we found him in the iceberg." She had a warm look in her eyes. "So now, Aang as a piece of the Water Tribe to be with him forever."

Her brother hummed and nodded. "That's a good idea. And Bato _did_ make him an honorary member, that one time, so it works. But of course, all things considered, I think even without the armlet he'll have something from the Water Tribe with him forever."

"What's that?" Katara smiled. "Memories?"

"That," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, "And you."

The Waterbender blushed and laughed. "Glad that you approve of us now, Sokka."

"I always did, just took me a while to realize," the warrior laughed. "Just make sure you two take care of each other as well as you always did."

"It's too hard for us not to," Katara replied in a thoughtful whisper.

"And no making out."

"Sokka! Ugh," his sister groaned, blushing.

"My word is law, sis."

"In Sokka-land, in which we don't live," she bit back, but also giving him a humorous grin.

As the siblings finally parted from their conversation to go back to their own things, the eyes of the others were still upon them with a million questions. Mai and Suki went back to their game somewhat uneasily.

Zuko and Toph however were regarding Aang with some conviction. "Okay…" the Firebender began, "Did I miss something here? Is Katara okay?"

The Avatar broke from his concerned trance to look at Toph (who stood as stoic and near-expressionless as always), and then back towards the Fire Lord. "Kinda. Katara and I have already planned out where _we're_ going to go next, and there's a bit of a story behind it."

Zuko sighed. "Well, you guys can tell me at dinner. Right now, _you_ oughta get back to training."

"Yeah, Twinkletoes, eyes closed and feet apart," Toph ordered.

Rolling his eyes, Aang replaced the blindfold. "Yes, Sifu Toph, and Sifu Hotman."

The only pause was an exasperated groan from the Fire Lord, before the flames and the rocks started flying again.

* * *

At sunset that night, around a warm campfire, Aang kept to his word and told the story of Hama to those who didn't know it. The story was accompanied by versions from Toph and Katara, with varying responses from the others after it was finished.

"I think _I_ would have left her in prison after that, to be honest," Suki said as she leaned against Sokka, his arm wrapping around her. "But all things considered, I do hope she can be redeemed."

Zuko shook his head. "It _still_ makes me sick, what my father and the Fire Nation did to cause people to suffer. From me for the Southern Tribe, you have my condolences, Katara."

"Mine too," Mai agreed. "I've certainly begun to understand what exactly I was growing up to be a part of. This whole monstrosity."

Katara sighed and hung her head slightly. "Thank you, guys." She had a small smile form on her lips. "I just…hope that it's the right thing."

"There's a big gray area between right and wrong," Zuko hummed. "I know that, trust me. Sometimes you just have to see what your heart wants, and hope for the best."

Aang nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm over Katara's shoulders. "And you have us to help make it work. I promise that I'll do what I can, at least."

"One-hundred-percent agreed," Sokka nodded with a smile.

The Waterbender hardly knew what to say. She closed her eyes with a contented smile and let a few tears trickle down her cheeks. Aang, seeing the emotion, pulled her close and held his head against hers. The group sat in comfortable and confirmed silence for a while, simply basking in the warmth of the fire and the cool of the night.

"So, I guess we have a plan?" Toph confirmed after a moment between slurps of her noodles. "Zuko and Mai are going back to the palace, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I going off to find Hama, then to the South Pole."

"Well, me too," Suki chuckled. "I would like to see where Sokka lives. I never did much get out of the Earth Kingdom on my travels."

"I warn you, we'd better find some _warm_ clothes for you," the warrior laughed. "It's beautiful down there, but if I haven't forgotten, it's freezing."

Katara looked up from her comfortable position and grinned. "The only thing _you've_ forgotten is how to fish properly."

"Hey!" he shot back, amidst laughter from the others.

Suki nodded. "Don't worry; remember that Kyoshi isn't all that far away from the South Pole. If it's only a bit colder there, I'll be fine."

"Ah, that reminds me, Toph," Katara said with a bit of an apologetic tone, "You probably won't be able to see much down there. It's all snow and ice. Your feet will freeze."

"She's right," Aang piped in. "Plenty of ice, snow, and penguins to ride, but no earth."

Toph groaned. "Right, I keep forgetting my limitations. Well…I don't care. You guys can fill me in on what's going on. I'm not in a big hurry to get back to my parents. I said I'd travel the world, and darnit, I will."

"Okay, so we'll stay at the South Pole for a week, maybe…" Sokka hummed. "Then after that head around back up to the Earth Kingdom. It'll be just like our first journey to the North Pole…we'll stop at all the same places and see how everyone's doing, from Kyoshi Island to the Northern Air Temple."

"Sounds like a good idea," Aang agreed. "Can't forget to visit the Eastern Air Temple either. I'd like everyone to meet Pathik."

"All the Air Temples should be on the list," Toph said with a raised hand. "The Western Air Temple was impressive enough for my feet to get a glimpse of; I'd like to know what the others are like."

"Okay…Southern Temple, _then_ Kyoshi," Aang corrected for Sokka after that.

"So long as we can have a trip without getting sidetracked, then it's a done deal," Katara nodded.

Zuko chuckled. "I'm still envious of you guys and all your travels. I swear I'll have to get the world in one piece quickly so I can join you."

"You did join us a bit late," Sokka grinned, eliciting more laughter.

The seven friends ate and joked together for much of sunset, watching it paint glorious colors on the horizon over the sea. They saw as the first stars start to appear and the moon take on the duties of ruling the night sky, and couldn't help but fall into reverent silence as the ocean's rhythmic pounding made up most of the sounds in the wind.

But it wasn't long before another, more unnatural sound cut through to their hearing.

"…Guys, am I going crazy, or am I hearing a war balloon engine coming?" Toph inquired, raising her head upward.

The others stood up to look around, trying to find where she'd heard it. Once they finally spotted the small red craft with the unmistakable Fire Nation insignia on its flank high up in the clouds, they stood together and regarded it with curiosity.

Aang flipped his glider open. "I'm going to see who it is," he said as he kicked off the ground and summoned a blast of air into the wings.

The others watched as the Avatar performed a feat of acrobatics around the war balloon. The craft only made a slow descent downward, regarding him with neutrality.

Finally, he returned and landed with swift grace onto the sand before his friends, beaming. "You guys…it's Iroh."


	8. The Final Island Night

((AN: Woo, another floofy, romantic chapter for you guys. :3 Enjoy it, because after this, our heroes FINALLY leave Ember Island and start heading on the rest of the places on their recap journey. x3 In my humble opinion, the writing starts to get a little better from here on out, too. I've also continued on with the rest of it inbetween posting chapters, and expanding my buffer. There's lots of interesting stuff in the story already that I can't wait to get to.

Zuko and Mai will be back in the story too at some point; I felt by this moment in the tale I had to take them out of the scenes for a while. I love writing everyone in the group, but it gets a little tedious when you have to balance out characterizing seven people and two animals all at once. xP (I find it probably as hard as the creators did to give Momo screen time, for Pete's sake! x3) The original Gaang plus Toph and Suki will have to do for a while. :B

Hopefully you guys will keep following the story, I'm still very grateful for all the support, but overall just glad that people like reading it as much as I like writing it. ^^

All here belong to Mike and Bryan, not me. I'm just playin' 'round with 'em. =U ))

* * *

Chapter 7

The others gathered in earnest around an open spot on the beach near their campfire as the craft made its slow descent, propellers whipping the air and engines roaring.

As it landed, they smiled upon facing the warm countenance of Iroh, Dragon of the West and former General of the Fire Nation.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, being the first to run and hug the old man.

Iroh let out a deep laugh and embraced him back. "Zuko, it is good to see you. I see taking on the responsibilities of the Fire Lord hasn't changed you in the slightest." He broke the hug and turned to face the rest of the group with a wide smile. "And it is _always_ good to see all of you again too...Mai, Toph, Warrior Sokka, Kyoshi Warrior Suki, Master Katara…and Avatar Aang," he bowed respectfully.

The others returned his bow before joining in the group hug. "Always good to see you too, General Iroh," Katara returned.

"Please, you can just call me Iroh," the old Firebender chuckled. "If anything all of _you_ outrank _me._"

"It's still a habit to respect our elders, I guess," Aang said a little humbly.

"So, what brings you all the way out here from your tea shop, Uncle?" Zuko inquired as they started walking back to the campfire. "You don't usually travel to Ember Island anyway."

Iroh hummed in agreement. "Well, among wanting to pay a surprise visit to my nephew and his esteemed friends, I do bring a message. I will tell you all about it over tea and roast duck we can share for dinner. I brought some of my best Jasmine and Ginseng with me," he grinned.

The others laughed. "That's Iroh all right," Mai quipped with a smirk. "He never fails with his wisdom or his tea."

"Hey, I never complained about either," Toph snorted.

"I'll just take the tea," Aang said politely. "Not the duck. I don't eat meat, remember. But wisdom's good too," he added with a laugh.

As they settled around the campfire, the Earthbender summoned another rock for the retired General to sit on while Zuko helped set up the tea brew; even with his luxuries as the Fire Lord, he never forgot the work ethic that he got so used to from his days of hiding in Ba Sing Se.

As the young Firebender passed out the cups, Iroh struck up conversation while handing bowls of the duck around. "So, how are all of you enjoying your vacation?"

"It's been wonderful," Katara answered. "We never did have enough time to just relax and cut loose for a few days before."

Sokka nodded as he eagerly dug into his food. "Yeah, we definitely needed a break. I was beginning to think I was losing my sense of fun."

"You were _never_ fun, Mister We-Must-Be-Prepared-For-Anything," his sister shot with a snort.

Aang snickered under his breath. "Yeah, I have to agree with Katara."

"That's because you're too in love to judge right," Sokka muttered, inciting a slap on the back of his head from Suki and an air-blast from Aang to knock him off the rock.

The others laughed at the exchange of silliness, Iroh shaking his head as he did. "Ah, youth, how I miss it. To tell you the truth, even though your duties to the world are very important, it is just as important to balance it with happy memories and time with your loved ones. If not, you will one day look back in your old age and regret never having given yourself the chance."

"I always thought so," Aang said in agreement. "Monk Gyatso used to say that too. When the others wanted me to focus on my Avatar duties, only he argued that I should grow up to be a normal kid. To have fun."

Katara smiled and slipped her hand into his. "You'd have probably found a way to have fun even if you were forced to train every day, Aang. You certainly brought fun back to the Southern Tribe when we found you."

"Yeah," Sokka groaned in agreement as he got back onto his seat. "I have to admit; sometimes I _can_ be a bit too serious."

"Sometimes?" everyone echoed in unison, and the group rippled in laughter.

Toph kept snickering. "Maybe you need training in comedy instead of swordsmanship." Sokka rolled his eyes, wondering just how long he was going to be on the receiving end of the teasing.

Zuko, having finished passing out the tea, sat next to Iroh with a wide smile. "We've been training a little bit too, while we were here. You'll never believe it; I _finally_ am able to throw lightning!"

The General's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Now that _is_ a surprise. I never thought that you would try to master that technique."

"I didn't think so either at first, but after thinking about it, I _wanted_ to try," Zuko said, turning to look back into the campfire. "If only to prove to myself that I could; and that I had found balance with myself at last."

"You found that a long time ago, my nephew," Iroh assured as he put a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder. "And I am still very proud of you for it. Heh, you'll have to show me how you accomplished it later."

"I'd be happy to," Zuko admonished with a smile as he took a sip of his tea. "Anyway; what brings you to Ember Island? We didn't expect you here."

"Yeah; is something wrong at Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked with concern, the others paying attention as well.

Iroh's expression turned serious as he finished his food. "It is a small matter that brings me in search of the Fire Lord, but it is still a matter of importance." His eyes opened and stared forward into the eyes of the others. "There are rebellions in some of the smaller Fire Nation cities and in the colonies around the Earth Kingdom. We'd feared that there were still supporters of my brother struggling to make a point, but they are starting to turn dangerous. There was even a death threat issued against you. The first message was sent to me for help in trying to disband them, and I have relayed it to the other members of the White Lotus that are available to help; now we just need you back at the palace." The General sighed. "I may live a peaceful life in a tea shop, but my military past still comes back to haunt me at times."

"Rebellions?" Zuko's eyes widened and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a scowl. "Wonderful. It just can't be so simple to keep my father and Azula out of trouble. Now we have to have small parts of the world that don't agree with me."

Mai put her head on his shoulder. "It's still only a tiny part of the world. You made a promise to put it back on the right path. This is just a part of what you have to face as a result of that."

"She's right," Katara added. "You will still have people who are ungrateful and selfish, and will do anything to make themselves even seem like a threat to get their way. You have to do what you can."

"Don't worry, Zuko," Aang assured too. "You'll take care of it, and we're here to help if you need it."

The young Firebender smiled. "Thanks; it still means a lot to me to hear that. But my guards and I will try to handle these rebellions ourselves first. I don't want to take you away from your plans to check on the others. I want you to enjoy yourselves too."

"Hey, we'll be fine," Sokka said, raising his hands. "You just better not get yourselves killed either."

"You forget who you're talking to," Mai grinned, flashing one of her hidden blades from her sleeves between her fingers. "We can handle it."

"But if you can't," Toph said, "Call me in. I'll shake the earth right out from under them if I have to, to get them to kneel at your feet. They have to be reminded that they'd have likely been much worse off under the Loser Lord."

The others nodded their solemn agreements, and Zuko turned to his uncle. "So, when do we leave?"

Iroh swallowed his tea before continuing. "I hate to have come so soon…but you and Mai should come with me tonight, if at all possible. You need to be at the palace quickly, and I need to be back at Ba Sing Se soon enough."

Zuko sighed and dropped his shoulders, feeling the weight of the world return to them once again. The others watched him with concern. "Then give us a few moments to get ready," he answered, taking Mai's hand in his and leading her back to the mansion.

After a tense pause, looking between each other with looks of worry, the rest of the group followed to help see the Fire Lord off.

* * *

Another half-hour passed into the night, the time spent with everyone helping Iroh, Zuko, and Mai gather some things for the trip back to the palace. Few words were exchanged; everything that could be said was done so best without words.

Once everything was packed into the war balloon, the three members of the Fire Nation royal family took the time to say farewell to the Avatar and the rest of his friends. Zuko hugged and shook hands with everyone, and Mai did the same.

"I wish you guys the best of luck," Aang said as he gripped Zuko's hand. "I know you'll succeed."

"If the Avatar knows it, then I know it," Zuko replied and bowed. "I'll send you guys a letter at some point to let you know how things are going. Meanwhile, enjoy the rest of the night at the house." He smirked. "And try to leave it in one piece."

"No promises," Toph piped in, only to get elbowed by Katara. "I mean, sure."

Zuko chuckled. "Remember your Firebending training too, Aang…just because I'm not around much, doesn't mean you have to skip out on your homework. And Katara?" he added, glancing up at her with a smile. "Good luck with finding Hama."

She gave him only a brief, thoughtful nod back.

"Don't be strangers," Mai said. "But also try to send word before you decide to visit; we might be busy."

"Oh, what, you wouldn't like surprise visits?" Suki laughed. "Take care. Remember, we need to resolve that tie we had playing Pai Sho."

"Safe travels, everyone!" Iroh said, waving as he ushered Mai and Zuko on board.

The friends, down two members of their group, stood back and watched as the war balloon lifted off by the combined efforts of Firebending to light the core. Their eyes kept upon the craft as it floated off into the starry night sky, until it became a pinprick and vanished in the darkness. All that was left was the sound of the ocean pounding against the sand and the rocks, and a gentle autumn wind picking up in their ears.

"Well," Sokka said as he stretched and yawned. "I guess we'd better head inside. We've gotta get going in the morning, ourselves."

"Guess so," Toph sighed. "That was a quick vacation."

"Yeah, but it was still fun," Katara smiled. "And you'll have plenty more of it coming with us."

The blind Earthbender grinned. "Yeah…traveling and freedom. That's the life for me."

"Thinking like a nomad," Aang chuckled as he fell in step beside Katara. "I just hope those rebellions aren't too dangerous for Zuko."

"We're all thinking that," the Waterbender reassured as she put a hand on his shoulder. "But Zuko can handle it, I know he can."

"You worry too much, Twinkletoes," Toph added, walking with her arms linked behind her head. "Let's just get some sleep."

The Airbender smiled. "Guess you're right."

* * *

It was taking a short while for everyone to prepare for bed; after the unexpected excitement, sleep wasn't coming too easily for the others.

Katara wandered along the halls of the mansion's top floor, restless for reasons she couldn't exactly pinpoint. Perhaps it was that she felt the moon becoming a little fuller each night, its glow basking her with its power. Or else, she was anxious about going to find Hama. Either way, she was wandering to clear her head and seek comfort, blindly walking the labyrinthine passages of the house to see where it led her.

As she passed a balcony that faced the sea, she stopped and looked at the small entrance through the curtains that separated it from the hall within. Her hand quietly brushed it open to peek in to where Aang usually chose to sleep.

There sat the young Airbender in his meditative pose, his eyes closed and his breathing soft and even. He was seated on a comfortable mat with pillows at his back, and before him was a row of gently-glowing candles. Aang was seated facing the ocean, and Katara smelled the soft mix of water, air, and sand from the outside mixing with the burning wicks. The four elements were together as one, enveloping the Avatar in a most unintentional but nonetheless symbolic aura of peace.

_I guess I've been led here, _Katara thought without much surprise as she stood watching him for a few moments. A warm smile crossed her face before she realized she was lingering and self-consciousness set in. But as she started to turn and walk back to her room, she was stopped by his voice.

"You can come join me if you want," Aang murmured, his voice level as he was still caught in his meditation. He hadn't moved otherwise. "You won't disturb me."

_I've disturbed you a few times before,_ Katara wanted to argue, but instead decided to take him up on his offer in silence. She still hovered there, regarding the small space on the balcony before finally deciding on where to settle. It gave her stomach butterflies; but her heart had moved to comply before her mind thought to stop.

Quietly as she could, she passed through the curtain and sat in the empty space on the mat behind him. The Waterbender scooted close to him with her feet comfortably on either side of his body. She wrapped her arms over his relaxed shoulders and down over his chest, resting her head against him, just wanting to be as close as possible. He still didn't move, but neither did he tense up or otherwise give any notion that he hadn't approved of her touch.

He did let a smile cross his lips, however. Katara couldn't see it, but she could feel how blissfully tranquil Aang was, and she was feeling the same in return. Her eyes closed as she leaned on him. She could fall asleep right then and there, holding the one she loved.

After a while, she felt a shift in the Avatar's shoulders as he reached up to grasp her wrists and to hold her against his back, his head turning around to look at her through her soft hair.

She met his warm features with a smile of her own. "I guess I disturbed you after all?" she whispered jokingly.

"Nope," he chuckled. "Meditation brings the mind into a state of relaxation and focus. You only enhanced the relaxing." He smiled as he saw her face go red. "I was almost done anyway. Are the others asleep?"

Katara loosened her grip on his shoulders. "They _should_ be by now, or else Sokka's whole schedule for tomorrow's going to be ruined." She rolled her eyes. "I don't really mind not sleeping though; we're not at war anymore, so we don't _have_ to have a schedule."

"He just likes to be orderly, I think," Aang shrugged, drawing his legs up so that Katara could have more room to sit wherever she could. "Some people are like that. But anyway, I'm not that tired either."

"You still worried about the rebellions?" Katara inquired. She still hadn't relinquished her position.

"Yeah. The world's gotten a fresh start now, but it still bothers me that there are people who actually _wanted_ to live in Ozai's destroyed world."

She held Aang closer, her chin on his shoulder. "There will be people with those thoughts…" she whispered. "I guess we just do the best we can to make them see the light. You can't help every individual, but the world as a whole is more important than the opinions of those people."

Aang smiled and found himself blushing as he relaxed with the combined warmth of her body and her Earth Kingdom robe enveloping him. "There is one individual whose importance equals that of the world," he said. "Right here with me."

"Psh," Katara scoffed and nuzzled into his bare shoulder, the redness on her cheeks refusing to fade.

Aang turned slightly and pulled her around so that she was sitting before him on the mat a little to the side, her legs draped over his lap and her body resting upon his. Her hair and eyes had a soft glow to them in the firelight that he couldn't stop staring into. Aang had the same effect in his eyes and on his smooth, tattooed skin. The jewel on the armlet glittered in the light just as well.

"You like that, huh?" Katara grinned and fingered the Water Tribe insignia.

Aang chuckled. "I never take it off. It's perfect. Still…I'll have to get _you_ something to wear from the Air Nomads."

She simply giggled in reply. There was always something a little different about the Air Nomads' choice in fabric style; something exotic. A little interest was piqued in her mind at the thought of wearing something from them, if only to symbolize her own connection to Aang.

The Airbender noticed that she wasn't all that talkative, for she usually lobbed jokes right back at him; but yet, perhaps tiredness wasn't the case. "I guess you couldn't sleep too?" he asked, eager to break the uncomfortable silence.

Katara nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah; it's not perfectly peaceful downstairs. I didn't know that I'd find you when I walked by…just trying to get away from all the restlessness everyone else had."

Aang pouted, looking hurt. "Aw, you weren't looking for me?"

"Aang," Katara winced, biting her lip and grinning. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant…"

But before she could say more, he silenced her with a stolen peck on her lips. "I know what you meant," he whispered and broke away.

Katara laughed quietly and leaned her forehead on his, just eager to be close…to feel his breath…to find his warmth. "Heh…I really don't mind finding you instead. You always bring out something peaceful around me. As silly as you are sometimes."

"I can't help it; I like to laugh," he had a toothy grin. "And to make you laugh." He pulled her against him and closed his eyes. "But right now, with you, I like it peaceful. And you seem to need it right now."

Katara blinked. "I do? How do you know?"

"You're a little tense," he pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly, squeezing the uptight muscles on her shoulder and looking into her eyes with concern. "Are you worried about something too?"

She sighed, trying to relax. "I guess I'm a little anxious. A part of me is still wondering if Hama actually _will_ accept to come with us. Or if she's just too far over the edge to be trusted…"

"Yeah…" he hummed along with her. "I feel the same. But still, I think it's worth it to try. You said it yourself: Hama's a part of your tribe, and you're bound to help her…if not for that reason, then at least for the sake of a part of her that still longs for home." His eyes grew distant. "I know that feeling all too well."

"The situations are somewhat similar, aren't they?" she leaned closer again, her eyes closed. "The last bender of your kind, attacked by the Fire Nation and isolated…lonely, desperate, and longing for a family." She squinted tightly. "You're right…no matter what, I have to help."

"_We_ have to help," he corrected, brushing her hair comfortably with his fingers. "I promised too."

He could feel her tension lessen as the matter was put at ease once again, and she leaned more comfortably into him. "Thanks, Aang."

"No thanks necessary," he answered and gave her another kiss. This time it stayed on her lips and was returned with equal passion. She could have stayed like that with him forever, lost in a world different from the one in which they lived.

When the kiss ended, they still held their faces close. Their heartbeats and breathing became almost like music to their ears and their senses were shielded with the essence of the four elements that Katara had picked out earlier.

"I don't think I'll be going back to my room to sleep tonight," she finally murmured.

Hearing those words, Aang's heartbeat picked up its pace. He opened his eyes and smirked playfully at her. "I thought you weren't looking for me before."

Katara smirked back and poked his forehead. "Well maybe I want to stay anyway, silly." She blushed, playing with a strand of her hair as she often did when acting shy around Aang; which didn't escape his notice. He'd gotten good at spotting any small clue that she returned his feelings. "Maybe…_subconsciously_ I was trying to find you. When you're with me…I don't feel so anxious. I feel like I can face anything. Sleep through a storm."

He chuckled and held her tightly. She smiled warmly and continued speaking as she cuddled against the Avatar. "Besides, it's our last night here alone. These three nights, finally finding the time to just be with you and have fun…I don't think I've ever felt so happy, and _right."_

Aang blushed brightly and held her cheek in one hand, lovingly brushing his thumb against her face. "I feel the same way. And I don't think I want you to leave, either. Besides," he gave her a grin, "You let me sleep in your room last night; so if things are still restless downstairs, it's only right to let you share my quiet little spot."

"Sounds like a deal," Katara whispered, returning his look with one of her own. "It's perfect too; we have privacy from the others and still a full view of the ocean from this balcony."

Aang shifted comfortably, leaning back on his arms. "It would be perfect even if we were anywhere in the world," he murmured back. "Because we're together."

With the heat rising in her face, Katara didn't move the slightest inch away from him; instead she maneuvered herself so that she was sitting gently on his lap and facing him front-to-front, pressed against him. They were breathing a little deeply, and he couldn't quite place the look in the Waterbender's eyes. But it set fire to the core of his chest.

"Just stop with the flattery. Didn't you threaten to kiss me until I begged for air this morning?" She laughed as her lips suddenly met his again. Aang quickly obeyed and returned the kiss fervently, only pausing to blow the candles in front of them out with a short blast of air from his hand. He fell back on the mat and the pillows, pulling her with him, never parting from her once. He didn't really want to make her beg, but he didn't want to stop kissing her, either.

The moonlight seemed to smile on the two as it spilled over the balcony, giving it light when the fire's glow went dark. The breeze was cool on them, but they found warmth in their emotions and body heat as they held each other almost desperately close and kept up their deep, passionate kissing. As always, there was nothing but them and their precious romantic hours alone.

For Katara, there was only Aang; the goofy Airbender that turned out to be the world's last hope and had grown up with so much on his shoulders in just a year. That she loved and cared for to the point that death couldn't separate him from her. The one that set her free.

For Aang, there was only Katara; the girl from the Water Tribe that saved his life four times and his sanity several more times over. That he loved, as revealed by the Guru, with all the love of an entire nation. The one that kept him bound to the earth.

Still laying on him, with her weight supported on her knees as they straddled his and with her arms on either side of his head, Katara broke the kiss and looked into his eyes for a few moments. And then, she spoke, her tone inquisitive. "Do you remember when we met Aunt Wu, and you saved that entire village from a volcano?"

"How could I forget?" Aang murmured, toying with strands of her hair. "We bended the clouds together, too, and that was one of my favorite moments. And I confess…that's the first time I tried to let you know of my real feelings toward you. That I had started to love you."

"Really? Oh…I guess I didn't notice…" she stammered.

"I figured so," Aang's head tilted. She didn't often apologize out loud for her indiscretions, but he could see it in her eyes. "But it's okay."

Katara blushed brightly. "Sometimes I wish I'd have known that you felt that way about me earlier. I don't know if things would have been different. But I have a confession too, about that time. Do you know what my fortune was?"

He _did _know, having spied on her reading at the time. But he still kept that a secret, lest she'd find it offensive. "What was it?" Aang inquired.

"She said that the man I'd marry would be a very powerful bender," she said, turning her eyes as she recalled the memory. She had a gentle smile. "I kept pressing for details, but I couldn't get her to tell me exactly who it was." Katara took a deep breath, and exhaled heavily. Aang could feel her heart against his chest. "But when you saved that village single-handedly, from complete annihilation…Sokka mentioned that he'd forgotten what a powerful bender you were. And that's when I began to think that…maybe…it could be you."

"Really?" he said, his eyes widening a little in surprise. He certainly didn't know _that._

"Really," she answered, laying her head down against his shoulder. Her hair cascaded over his neck and chest. "I was so blind, not to have seen it sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" he asked softly, curiously. "Did you want to?"

Katara bit her lip. "A part of me did…but a part of me was still nervous about the whole thing. We had a war to get through, and you were my friend, and the idea was so new and yet I liked it…ugh," she hated not having words to spit, "I'm not good with just letting it out like you are. The truth is…I didn't know what emotions to follow at the time, so I kept my thoughts to myself and just let them go where they would. I think they were leading me closer, looking back on it now."

She couldn't read his exact emotions…but at least she hadn't pushed him away with her awkwardness. He still held her, and she relaxed a bit more on him. "Anyway…I now think that perhaps Aunt Wu was right. That you could be…you know. The one."

After a long, thoughtful pause, Aang sat up slightly and turned her head back toward him, smiling to her with all the love and emotion his heart could give through his eyes. "Well…whether she was right or not, destiny has a way of creeping into things," he murmured. "I think we _are_ destined for each other. Maybe for marriage. We'll have to wait and see…but to me, right now…" He took a deep breath, "…It sounds more perfect than anything."

Katara bit her lip and averted her gaze. Aang tilted his head, concerned that maybe he'd said something wrong. But his fears were gone the instant she kissed him again, gratefully, a tear falling from her eye. He pulled her back down, the two of them lying together on their sides and fitting tightly together with their arms around their bodies and their legs intertwined.

Before they fell asleep, enveloped in lingering touches and kisses that warmed them to the very core, the two of them had the exact same thought.

_It HAS to be perfect. Why else would we feel this way?_


	9. The Search for a Bloodbender

((AN: *Sings and dances* Workin' up a _plot twist, _yeah...doot doot doo...

*cough* Erm, yeah. I don't have much to say about this chapter, else it'd be too spoileriffic. x3 Just be prepared for a bit of seriousness, and my apologies to those who haven't expected this coming. ^^;; I'll be back with explanations later. xP And again, many thanks to those who reviewed. ^^ Mayhap I'll make up for this bit of melancholy with something specially fluffy in To Muse on Parenthood for Valentine's Day though. :3 Have a good one!

Mike and Bryan, not I, own these crazy kids.))

* * *

Chapter 8

There was a good amount activity the next morning, albeit tired activity, as each member of the group had barely gotten any sleep the previous night.

Still, the sun shone warmly on Ember Island and enriched their blood with the sights and sounds of morning, so it was enough to keep them awake to pick up their things and place them strategically around and in Appa's saddle. They were all dressed back in their comfortable traveling clothes, foregoing the beach attire now that the short vacation was over.

"Okay, so I have everything listed and planned out," Sokka said, unraveling one of his many scrolls and leaning against the behemoth's furry right third leg. "We first take care of finding Hama. Toph, keep your meteor bracelet handy; if she turns out to be dangerous, we may have to cuff her."

"Don't worry about _that,_ O Schedule Master," she scoffed and summoned a quick pillar of sand to launch her up into the saddle. "I was _born_ prepared for stuff like that."

Suki chuckled. "Y'know Toph, if I didn't know that it was actually Aang, I'd think _you_ were Kyoshi's reincarnation."

"I _still_ bet she couldn't bend metal," the blind Earthbender grinned and flopped lazily over the side.

"Anyway," Sokka continued, "Then we head for the South Pole and visit there for maybe a week. After that, it's up the old Earth Kingdom stops all the way to the North Pole."

"Are we stopping there, too?" Toph asked curiously. "I probably won't be able to see, but it'd still _feel_ neat from what I heard about it."

Sokka bit his lip. "I suppose we could. We did have some good times there. And you guys haven't seen it yet."

Tilting her head, Suki regarded him with concern. Having seen the Ember Island Players' version of the story of Yue and hearing the real thing from the others, she figured that Sokka would probably feel a little uncomfortable returning there with her in tow.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "We don't have to stop there, if you don't want to. After all, everyone important to you is at the South Pole."

Sokka turned and gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand back. "Thanks, Suki. But I do want to go. I want you to see it all." He laughed. "I mean, after all, you taught me all about _your_ culture, and if we have a future together, I want you to learn about mine. Turnabout, and all that."

"True," she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine," Sokka reassured and embraced her tightly.

"And _I'll_ be sick," Toph grumbled and fell back in the saddle, pretending to gag. The couple rolled their eyes and chuckled to themselves.

Not a second later, Aang and Katara emerged from the mansion's front doors with their things in tow. The Avatar had his formal Air Nomad outfit and wooden medallion on, and his companion was back in her Water Tribe outfit just as Sokka was; her hair was even braided again. Momo was on Aang's shoulders, and the benders were also walking hand-in-hand-a gesture which the others never failed to pick up.

"Morning, lovebirds," Suki teased. "What took you so long?"

"Packing, that's what," Katara snorted back, looking not-very-amused but unable to hide the blush on her cheeks. She handed her bag to Aang as he flew with the aid of his Airbending into the saddle with the luggage. "Besides, I think we slept better than you guys did. Sokka's still got bags under his eyes."

Her brother absently rubbed his eye sockets. "Well, I still look good with bags, so there."

"Does he, Suki?" Katara asked the Kyoshi Warrior, grinning wryly.

"Um…" she took an "I'm-thinking" pose, sending the same kind of grin back to him.

Sokka sputtered and glared at the two of them. "Seriously, am I the _only_ mature one around here?"

"Maturity's overrated," Toph waved dismissively as she picked her nose.

The others giggled, and Appa exhaled a loud grunt that told everyone that the bison was restless and eager to fly.

"I feel your pain, buddy," Aang laughed and lent a hand to help the others into the saddle.

Sokka was the last to go on, sitting just behind the bison's head as he took a turn at the reins. "Okay, is everyone ready? Nobody forget anything? And does _anyone_ have to use the bathroom, because after Hama's village, there is a good lack of rest stops between here and the South Pole."

The others voiced that they hadn't forgotten anything, after triple- and quadruple-checking. Toph, however, paused for a moment before vaulting off of Appa. "Actually, I'll be back; don't leave without me," she ordered and rushed off back into the mansion.

Aang laughed and called after her. "I _told_ you that you had a tiny bladder, didn't I, Toph?"

Her answer was a rather tumultuous tremor that shook Appa and knocked everyone to the floor of the saddle. "Rock-like, Twinkletoes!" the Airbender could hear her shouting back.

"Touché," Aang muttered as the others sat back up and laughed.

Once Toph returned, Sokka wasted no time in cracking the reins with a "Yip-yip!" The bison answered instantaneously, giving out a loud roar as he pounded his tail on the ground and lifted off with heavy speed. For those that could see it, Ember Island soon became a beautiful, volcanically-stable black dot of a piece of land in the vast ocean of the Fire Nation.

* * *

It wasn't too far a trip back to the portion of the western continent that held one of the most beautiful natural forests that was ever seen. As they passed over the sight, each member who could remember had flashbacks to the day, not long before the Day of Black Sun. Aang smiled at the natural beauty of the mountains, and how the trees were the type to stay green even through the autumn. Suki couldn't help but gasp in awe herself.

Katara however wasn't looking into the trees. She sat in the center of the saddle, her eyes to the floor and knees drawn to her chest in thought about what was to come. As if sensing her worry, Momo had crawled over to her and curled up in her lap. The Waterbender smiled at the lemur and scratched him behind his soft ear.

She was soon joined by Aang, who couldn't help but sense it either. There were no words of comfort that could be spoken that hadn't been already to ease the pressure. He simply put his arm over her shoulders and hugged her close, as he did all those months ago to ease her tears and help her to forget about Bloodbending. She reacted with a smile and closed her eyes, just falling into the moment. There was silence among the group as they regarded the couple.

Finally, the little village that was nestled in this sea of green and mountains came into view. It looked as peaceful as it ever had been, with Hama's old inn still standing to mark the entrance.

"I wonder where we could begin to look," Aang said, looking around as Appa descended.

"Old Man Ding might know," Toph pointed out. "Or one of the villagers that we helped save; after all, it was them that took her away."

"We'll find her," Katara said, her eyes narrowing as she summoned her resolve. "I know we will."

The bison landed at the entrance to the village gate, sitting beside the road so as not to surprise anyone. But he and his riders were still pretty noticeable, as some of the villagers stopped to stare in awe and wonder at why the Avatar was stopping at their humble homes.

As the five friends dismounted from the saddle, one of the village elders came up to greet them with a bow. "Avatar and friends…you surprise us with your presence today. What brings you here?"

Aang and the others bowed politely back before continuing. "Good to be here…and it's a bit of a personal matter, actually," he answered, glancing back to Katara. She stared ahead as Sokka's hand comfortingly lay on her shoulder.

She caught the Airbender's expectant look and took a deep breath, stepping forward next to him.

The old man regarded her with curiosity, as if she looked familiar. Then, it clicked. "I know you! You were the Waterbender that brought the old witch Hama down!"

Katara smiled at the recognition. The friends always found it reassuring that this was another Fire Nation village that had kept Katara's abilities secret in return for helping to save them from their mysterious puppetmaster spirit.

"That's me. And my other friends are here too," she said, indicating Aang and the others of the group with her hand. "It's actually because of Hama that we came."

"We wanted to make sure she wasn't wreaking any more havoc," Sokka used his carefully-crafted lie.

The old man smiled. "Oh, you do not have to worry about that, my young saviors. She was taken to a small nearby prison up into the mountains, that way," he pointed, "And was kept there under strict supervision ever since. She's powerful, but she's not about to be any more trouble."

"We're glad to hear it," Aang said and bowed again. "Thank you."

"Would you kids like to stay and rest?" another elder added, a woman this time. "I'm the new innkeeper. For the Avatar and his friends, the inn's services are free of charge."

"That's okay, thank you," Katara politely declined, the others nodding in agreement. "We're on a trip and only wanted to stop and make sure."

"Then we wish you safe travels," the old man said, waving back. "Take care, and visit again anytime."

With only a few more pleasantries exchanged, the gang bade farewell to the village elders and retook their places on Appa. With another command, the bison lifted into the skies and soared above the clouds, where they could not be seen turning into the mountains toward the directed prison.

* * *

"That has to be it," Sokka said, pointing down.

The others (minus Toph) crawled over to the side to see into the mountain's niche.

It was indeed a small prison, but still covered a lot of ground with guards and Komodo rhinos with riders watching the perimeter and the path leading to it. The building itself was a good-sized metal square, only about two floors high with a central yard. More guards patrolled on the roof.

"Alright…we'll go down and walk up the trail to the front," Sokka instructed, straightening the sword on his back. "We're here for peaceful reasons, so I doubt they'll be very obstructive with us. But keep an eye out for any Firebending attacks; we can't forget that there are rebellions going on."

The others nodded and prepared themselves appropriately. Suki had her fans tucked in her belt, Katara had her water pouch, Aang had his staff, and Toph only needed her hands and feet. Appa let out a loud groan as he was led away to follow the path as it wound down to the main trail. Aang hoped that the guards at least heard the bison coming if they hadn't seen him; he didn't want to surprise or frighten anyone.

They dismounted and left Appa at the head of the trail, preparing the climb up the thankfully low-angled hill. It wasn't too long before they encountered the first armored guardsman on a rhino.

He lowered a spear in their direction upon seeing them. "Halt! What's your business h…oh!" the guard's eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the figure in the front. "The Avatar?"

"Hi," Aang waved and bowed, the others following suit. "We're coming to the prison to visit someone being held here, if that's okay."

"Wh…" the guard stammered and lowered his weapon, still taken aback. "Of course…but you'll have to be checked at the gate. Follow me."

They did as instructed and followed the guard and his mount up the dusty trail. Soon, the prison's wide metal walls came into view. Other guards were passing by, only stopping to gaze at the spectacle of the Avatar and his friends following behind their fellow soldier. They weren't in chains, so they weren't prisoners; and some muttered among themselves as to why the _Avatar_ of all people was coming with his friends to visit a Fire Nation prison. Still, nobody questioned until they reached the front gate.

"Who goes there?" A sentry from one of the towers called down.

"Open the gate!" the mounted guard yelled back. "The Avatar and his group have come to visit one of the prisoners. Send word!"

As the sentry rushed to follow the order, Sokka crossed his arms. "Y'know, of all the times we had to enter a Fire Nation prison, this is probably the first time we've ever just used the front door."

"Maybe you should've tried it back then," Toph joked, eliciting nervous giggles.

"Yeah, _that_ would've gone well," the Water Tribe warrior mumbled.

The group watched as the metal gate rose open. As they were ushered through, every guard had paused in their duties and patrols to witness what was going on. Most of the higher-ranked officers were standing at attention on the side and bowed when they passed.

"Well, looks like we won't have to worry about a bad welcome this time," Katara none-too-nervously observed with a smile.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Aang pointed out. "It's moments like this that I'm glad I came through."

"Heh, no complaints from us," Suki added with sincerity.

Finally, they came upon the door to the office of the prison's warden in the back of the small entry courtyard. The guards at the door bowed to the Avatar and his friends, their usually stoic faces breaking out into welcoming smiles. They took the invite and entered the expansive office.

The warden was a strong-looking man with a beard reminiscent of Iroh's, without the sideburns. He was writing a scroll on the large oak desk in front of him. On either side of him, imposing metal doors led to the bowels of the prison.

He stood up from his work and welcomed the children with a flourishing bow. "Well, what a surprise and an honor! I'm the Warden, Li Ten. Tell me; what brings the Avatar and his friends here to our humble little compound?"

"Nice to meet you," Aang answered. "And like we told your guard, we're here to visit someone that we were told was held here. Or more specifically, she is," he said, moving aside for Katara to step up.

"Are you?" Li Ten regarded the Water Tribe girl with his head tilted. "Ah, you're Master Katara, if I'm not mistaken." He smiled warmly. "Who is it you're looking for, then? I know everyone in the prison, so it shouldn't be unfamiliar to me."

Her lips tightened. "It's an old woman named Hama. She was once the innkeeper of the village down the mountain and was arrested and taken here."

"Hama?" the warden hummed, moving back to his desk and opening a drawer filled with several scrolls. "Sounds familiar…ah, here it is. Here on charges of kidnapping, terrorizing, and imprisonment of innocents." He found the scroll and opened it, reading the notes on the prisoner's status that he always kept.

He frowned upon finishing it, and slowly closed the parchment. "I'm…I'm afraid I have some bad news. The prisoner you're referring to, this Hama…she passed away, not a week ago. Fatigue and disease."

The others were frozen solid, uncertain of the validity of what they'd just heard. They heard Katara gasp silently, her hand coming up to her lips. "She's…dead?" she whispered, her voice cracking a little. "Are you sure?"

Li Ten's head inclined in solemnity. "I'm never wrong on the status of my prisoners. I'm sorry, Master Katara."

As her friends regarded her with sadness and concern, the Waterbender's lip was quivering. She bit it, doing everything she could not to lose her composure. Her fists clenched tightly. "I…I want to see her cell. I want to make sure."

The warden looked uncertain, but nodded his assent. "I will have my guard take you there. But I promise you, we aren't deceiving you. If she were still alive, we'd have let you…"

"I know," she interrupted somewhat hotly. "Just…" she inhaled. "Take me to her cell, please."

As Li Ten motioned for the guard to open the rightmost metal door, he turned to the rest of the group. "Are any of you accompanying her?"

"I will," Toph volunteered, stepping up behind Katara. The others decided to stay behind, knowing that the Waterbender was in good hands with the Earthbender, and that she'd also be able to sense through the metal walls and floors if Hama was indeed being kept somewhere secret.

Aang had the urge to volunteer too, but stopped himself. It was something that Katara needed to do alone, and he was going to be there for her when she returned from it.

Once the decision was confirmed, the door opened and the guard motioned the two girls to follow. Once the metal door was shut, the others had only to sit and wait.

_I hope you'll be okay, Katara,_ Aang thought, his eyes unendingly kept upon the metal barrier as the others melted into silent, solemn mourning.

* * *

It wasn't too long a journey down the dark, torch-lit hallways of the prison. The air was dry and hot, as it always was in the Fire Nation, though it wasn't too inhospitable. The two friends could hear rats scurrying around. Katara could hear the echoes of Hama's voice in her mind as she told her story of escape and mastery of Bloodbending. _"Once I had mastered the rats…I was ready for the men."_

A shudder crawled up her spine, and for the hundredth time she wondered if she had really been ready.

Finally, at the last cell on the end, the guard showed the girls the dingy, dark room that Hama had called her final home and unlocked it, holding it open for them to explore at will.

There was a bed hanging from the wall on the side, now unmade as there was nobody to sleep in it. Shackles hung silently and motionless on the opposite end of the metal bars, and they had been used when the full moon rose to keep the old woman from trying to control anyone.

Katara slowly stepped inside, trying to keep her emotions from overtaking her as she looked around the small enclosure. But as she stood in the very places where Hama slept, ate, and wiled away her time, the tears fought their way out of her heart and to her eyes.

"Do you sense anything, Toph?" she asked the young blind girl without moving.

Her bare feet thoughtfully felt the floor, and she bent down to feel it with her hands as well. "…No, I don't. I feel other prisoners, but not anything resembling Hama." She lifted her head. "I think there's something in that loose plate under the bed, though."

Curiously, Katara went there and knelt down, feeling into the space. Sure enough there was a small, loose and finely-cut piece of metal that she could move to dig around inside. She eventually fished out a couple of hidden pieces…perhaps personal things that Hama had asked to keep with her.

The first thing was familiar; the little box that she and her friends had found long ago while exploring the inn. It contained within an old Water Tribe comb that Hama had said was the last thing she had from home.

The second thing was a small scroll. Slowly, hands shaking, Katara fumbled with the string holding it rolled up and opened it to read the barely-legible words in black ink.

What she read froze her heart solid. Dropping the scroll, she hunched over her knees and shook, trying and failing not to cry.

Toph's strong hand on her shoulder brought her out of her trance. "Come on…on your feet, Sweetness. She's gone. There's nothing here. The others will be wondering what's going on."

Slowly, numbly, Katara ordered herself up onto her feet with the scroll and the chest in hand and nodded to the guard to signify that she was finished. They walked back through the dark, deathly calm hallway in complete silence…blood chilled, hopes dashed, another piece lost.


	10. Moving South

((AN: And another serious chapter is put up, with a bit of mild humor and some fluff; heh, it'll get a little lighter from here on out as we move out toward the Water Tribe though. :3

About why I decided to go this route with Hama; she always struck me as one of the most tragic figures in the series. If she ever broke out of prison, I agree with some who write her that she'd probably still act on her bloodthirsty nature. But I think she'd be guarded carefully after being put in prison again for Bloodbending, and might be forced to take a long, hard look at herself in confinement. And as we all know, Katara was the type of person to have a heavy influence on anyone she met or confronted; why not to Hama? A part of her that still longed for home might've resurfaced long enough for her to accept herself as a monster and, tragically, take the only other way out that she knew.

*shrug* Even now I have doubts on my decision, and I think that letter could've been worded better. But looking back, I could see no other outcome. Plus it makes for a nice, emotional story.

Anyway, thank you all again for your wondrous comments and support of this little tale. ^^ To Kataanger476: I'm truly humbled. I honestly don't think my story would be among the best, but I'm glad to know there are those of you who are enjoying it that much. ^^ And to Faith Angel: I'm humbled with your comments, too; thanks so much for the kind words on this story and on To Muse on Parenthood. It's people like you who give writers the heart and incentive to keep on musing. :)

So, enjoy this one if you can, ya'll! *Insert generic Mike and Bryan disclaimer here*))

* * *

Chapter 9

Aang felt anxious; like he wanted to barge swiftly through the door just to find Katara and be close to her again. It seemed most times that he was so connected to her that he felt what she did.

The others were concerned for her, but sad in their own right. Sokka stared off into space, finding himself feeling drifting emotions for the old Water Tribe woman that he once thought was such a monster. _Sadness _and _pity_ for a relentless, vengeful Bloodbender. But still, Katara's strong voice echoed in his mind and brought out what he agreed with. Hama would forever be connected with them in a way.

Finally, they heard the door open, and their heads rose to see Katara and Toph walking across the threshold back into the light of the world.

Aang was the first to get on his feet and move to the one he loved. He looked into her face and wished to see her eyes. "Katara?" He inquired. His question, and that of the others, was written in the tone of her name.

She refused to open her eyes, but she did show them what she found; the chest, and the scroll. "Read it," she simply said, her voice taking on such a sad, dark tone that Aang had never heard before…and that sent a cold shiver over his skin.

Katara turned away as he opened the scroll, Sokka and Suki looking over his shoulders to read it for themselves as well. The ink was slightly smeared and the calligraphy wasn't at all neat, but the characters were still legible.

_Katara,_

_You will probably never find this letter. You will probably never see me again, and never WANT to see me again, after what I have taught you. But I wanted to write it anyway, for a few reasons._

_I don't regret anything that I've done. I was more than elated to teach the only Southern Waterbender that I have met in years what I knew. I don't regret making the Fire Nation suffer one person at a time for what they did to me and to the other benders._

_But lying in prison once more as time marched on has given me a few things to think about. I have heard rumors about what was happening on the outside of my lonely cell. About how the Avatar ended the threat of the Fire Lord forever and avenged the wrongs made against us. And I have heard about you, taking the fight against the palace itself and defeating an insane princess._

_And you hadn't used any Bloodbending._

_I felt so proud and so foolish all at the same time…and when I heard about it, I took a long look at myself._

_I realized that I had no right. I realized…_

_I am no longer worthy of this world. I am and will always be a prisoner. My abilities will die with me._

_You were right. You were the stronger bender. I had the forbidden technique that I'd perfected in ruthlessness. You had your will and your friends. You had everything, and I had nothing but my own inner monster eating me alive._

_I would have been useless. I would never have been able to help. You had my technique, but even then, it didn't matter._

_After I finish this letter, I will stop eating. I will rid the world of myself. There is no place for me any more._

_I just wish that you would do one thing for me. Return to the Southern Tribe and tell them…that I'd missed them more than anything. But I know that you won't do even that, because I destroyed my last hope when I nearly destroyed you._

_I am sorry._

_ Hama._

"…Oh, man," Sokka whispered, pulling away after reading the letter's words, written by a woman with the intention of never waiting for the hope to live.

Aang too was speechless. He delicately rolled the scroll back up, clenching it in his fingers. "So…she really _is_ gone."

The warden, who'd been standing by in the courtesy to let the children have their moment, spoke up. "You have my condolences. And even though I don't know the whole story, I also give you the Fire Nation's apologies." He bowed and used the nation's trademark salute.

The Avatar returned the gesture in kind. "It's okay. We needed to come anyway." He turned his head to where Katara stood. She had her back to them while she clutched the small chest in her arms. "Are you okay, Katara?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed as she answered, turning towards the group. "Let's just get out of here."

With another farewell exchanged with Li Ten, the group of five turned out of the prison and left the way they came.

Out of the office…through the entry yard…through the gate…down the path back to Appa…all with the guards' eyes on their backs. Every step felt like stone to Katara. Every movement felt heavy and stiff, as she tried to summon her resolve. The others wanted to speak to her, to comfort her…but they couldn't find anything appropriate to say or do.

As they filed into the saddle, soon enough Sokka's "Yip-yip" ordered the flying bison into the open sky and out of those close, almost claustrophobic mountains. The scent of the clouds caused Katara to take a deep breath in and out again, letting out the air that she'd been holding in for ages.

After Sokka pointed Appa in the direction that they wanted to go, he climbed into the saddle to join the others as they sat closely and comfortably around her in a little circle, their legs touching hers. They had no words; there couldn't be any. But they were telling them in their own ways that they were all there for her, as she was there for them…they were her strength, just as she had always been theirs.

With a tiny smile on her face, comforted slightly with the others on all sides, she took the chest and tested the lid. To her surprise, it had never been locked back up. Inside, sitting in its little protective box of velvet, was the comb. It looked like such an insignificant trinket, but the little intricate Water Tribe designs were symbolic of Hama's reasoning. It was just as important to her as Katara's necklace was. A reminder of home and family, far away.

A home and family that Hama never got the chance to see again after 60 years of isolation in the Fire Nation. She was lonely, driven insane, as time was killing her slowly and without remorse. And it finally took her, all too late for help to come.

The comb was replaced, and the box closed.

Katara's teeth clenched and her eyes shut again, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and falling to her lap. She let out a choked-back sob from her throat, which came out as a whimper.

She was immediately hugged on all sides. Aang from the front, pulling her close and enveloping her in the love he had for her. Sokka from her left, his head against hers, as protective a brother as always. Suki from her right, as close and loyal a friend as any of the others. Toph from behind, clinging to Katara like she would to an older sister. And Momo from on her head, caught up in the disturbing energy and the people and just wanting to be a part of it. And though Appa couldn't embrace, his vocalizations could be heard vibrating them from under the saddle.

"I…I really had such hope for her…" Katara stammered from within her protective hovel of friends and family. "And it's…it's gone."

"It couldn't be helped," Sokka assured softly. "She was too far hurt. It was the only way that she saw to escape from the pain."

"And she's not in pain anymore," Toph pointed out, releasing Katara from her embrace as they all started to. "She's in the Spirit World with all the people she loved in her lifetime, right? That's how it goes, isn't it?"

"That's right," Aang reassured, taking the Waterbender's hands and holding them to his heart. "The Spirits take care of everyone, no matter what their life was like. She is free and happy again." He gave her a soft grin. "Hey, if anyone knows, it's the Avatar."

"Besides, we _are_ going to the Southern Tribe…maybe there, if you want, we can give her a proper goodbye ceremony," Suki offered.

Sokka nodded. "Good idea. A Water Tribe send-off. We'll ask Dad if it can be done, though we don't have the body."

Katara lifted her head and smiled around at everyone, wiping away her tears with the heel of her palm. "Yeah…and if Gran-Gran or anyone else knew her back then, they can say goodbye. _We_ can say goodbye."

"That's the spirit," Aang smiled. "In the meantime, let's just relax until we get there. It'll probably be a few days."

"I'm all for relaxing," Toph yawned and flopped over.

"We have a plan, then. To the South Pole!" he declared, standing at the head of the saddle and looking out over the horizon of ocean. The others couldn't help but be amused; he looked much like a ship captain, although the vessel in question belonged to Aang.

As the sadness in the air dissipated to slowly be filled with hope for happy times and happier memories, the five friends and Momo sat together and just enjoyed the slow journey…over the Fire Nation islands and past where a blockade of ships used to partition the sea…over the volcanoes that tirelessly flowed into the ocean and created new land...over the shadows of gargantuan pods of shark-whales that obeyed the instinct to migrate before cold weather set in…into the territories where the land slowly transformed into ice.

* * *

It was roughly two days into the journey later, after they'd taken the time to camp out on a small, rocky piece of land to let Appa rest. It was night, and the full moon had finally come into being. It held itself high in the heavens like a great beacon and filled all in its wake with its heatless glow.

Toph was sleeping on the ground in her own crafted tent, knowing this was the last piece of real earth she'd see for a while. The others had chosen to stay in Appa's saddle, with just their blankets and the open sky.

Katara wasn't all that sleepy that night, though. She had crawled out of her own blanket and kneeled against the edge, her head in her arms as she stared up at the white purity of the moon.

_Won't let me sleep tonight, will you, Yue?_ The Water Tribe girl thought with a smile. _I wonder what you think of Hama and me, using your powers to control people. I can still sometimes hear her speaking to me when I Waterbend at night, reminding me of the great power you bless us with._ Her gaze returned to the ocean swells. _I guess if sleeplessness and bad memories are my divine retribution for having the power, then I'm lucky._

"You okay?"

Startled, Katara's head whipped to the side, where the voice came, and sighed with relief. Aang had come to sit next to her, and hadn't made any noises doing so. He draped his arms over the side as she did, watching her curiously with those calm gray eyes.

She smiled and turned her eyes back to the sky. "I'm okay. The moon's full tonight. Considering the whole connection between it and Waterbending, it keeps me awake sometimes."

Aang whispered a giggle. "Yeah; since I started learning Waterbending, I could feel it too. But it helped me stay awake to learn it, anyway. So it's a bit of a blessing."

"More than a blessing," Katara agreed, taking a deep breath and feeling the blood in her veins flowing fast with every pump of her heart. No, Yue was _definitely_ not letting her sleep tonight. "We'll be at the South Pole soon."

"In about a day," Aang nodded, sidling a little closer to her. "I'm excited to see everyone in the village again. Master Pakku, and your grandmother, and the kids…oh, and the penguins," he added with a grin.

Katara couldn't help but laugh a little, turning to him with a quirked eyebrow. "You really enjoyed penguin sledding, huh?"

"It's one of my best memories of the Southern Tribe," he answered, giving her what amounted to a rather come-hither look with his eyes. "Y'know, second to meeting you."

The Waterbender blushed and held a hand to her mouth. "Aang, quit trying to get a giggle out of me. You remember that Sokka and Suki are sleeping right over there?"

She pointed with her thumb to where the teenagers were indeed sound asleep, Sokka snoring up a storm while Suki's head lay on his chest. Somehow, his loud breathing hadn't disturbed her in the least.

Aang snickered quietly and turned around, lounging with his back on the edge. "I know, but like I said, it's hard to help."

Hearing her move up from her spot, Aang suddenly noticed Katara in front of him with her hands on either side of his shoulders on the rail. She had a mischievous smile and a flirtatious gleam in her ocean-blue eyes as she leaned close to his face. "Well, here's something that's hard for _me_ to help," she whispered.

Grinning, Aang closed his eyes and puckered his lips, expecting a kiss. Instead, there was a cold shock as water was splashed in his face.

Shooting up, he sputtered and looked around for Katara with a bit of an annoyed grunt. He heard her suppressing her laughter as she leaped down from the saddle and landed on the ground by Appa's right side, falling against the fur on the middle of his three legs. She was still shaking with mirth, holding her sides with her arms.

Aang grinned widely. "Oh yeah?" he muttered to himself and leaped from the saddle, gliding to stand opposite of her with a rather devious smile. He was bending some water from the ocean around his arm as Katara noticed him.

"Heheh…Aang, what are you…" her smile disappeared as he raised his water-drawn arm, narrowing his eyes at her. "Wait…Aang, stop…don't you _dare_; don't…I'm warning y—AANG!"

Not stopping his assault in the least, he formed a mild water whip and swished his arm forward, bringing it with him down to where Katara was standing. Acting quickly, she flipped out of the way and took some water of her own, tossing it across the ground to encase his feet in ice.

"Hey!" Aang protested as he was halted in his tracks, his liquid weapon falling off of his body.

Having gotten the upper edge, Katara took a sphere of water and snickered as she brought it up, prepared to crash it down on him.

But as soon as she had made the command, Aang had broken free of the ice and flown off across the rocky beach among the myriad of jutting stone, vanishing from her sight as the water crashed onto the ground.

Heart pounding, the Waterbender whipped another sphere in the air as she swished her head around and searched for traces of the Avatar. "Now where'd you go…?" she murmured.

"Over here," he called in an almost sing-song voice. Reacting like lightning, Katara flung the water sphere towards where she heard him, only to have missed. Caught in the moment of weakness, her own feet were soon encased in ice.

Aang emerged from behind another rock, bending the water around his arms and coming at her with the intent to sandwich her between two balls of liquid.

With a grunt, Katara bent the ice from her feet just in time to jump out of the way of the impact, her face getting splashed with the droplets that resulted.

Again, she came at him with ice, and again he dodged and did the same. It was a game of literal freeze-tag, one never quite able to pin the other down.

Finally, Katara ended up cornered against a still-sleeping Appa. As she frantically searched for Aang, she tiredly lost her balance and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. At that moment, she felt a cold tremor; and her arms and legs were encased in ice before she knew it, leaving her powerless.

And then, she watched in playful horror as Aang, out of breath, leaped in front of her with one hand encased in water. Still keeping up that ever-so-toothy grin, he approached and drew his hand back, like he was about to splash it into her face as she did with him.

She instinctively closed her eyes tightly and scrunched her face. But the splash didn't come.

Instead, he let the water fall and flicked a few droplets against her head with his fingers alone. "I win," he whispered in declaration and laughed as he freed her from the ice on her limbs, falling over next to her on Appa's leg.

Katara collapsed in an exhausted heap on her back and laughed along with him, taking in a few deep breaths as she stared high up into the gaze of the moon. They were quiet for a second, checking that their noise hadn't disturbed anyone's sleep…but Sokka was still snoring deeply from above them.

"Heh…I really needed that," she murmured with the last bit of humor in her lungs, clutching Appa's soft fur. "I haven't laughed so much in days."

Aang turned his head, giving her a soft smile. "I'm glad. It makes me worry when you can't laugh."

Katara sat up and met his eyes, once again reminded of how much his presence in her life meant to her. "You don't have to worry about me, Aang. But I do appreciate the fun. Thanks."

"Sure," he answered and sat up with her. His playful expression waned however as he observed her. She was rubbing the sides of her temples. "Do you have a headache?"

"Mm," Katara sighed, not having much energy to refute him. Her eyes closed somewhat tiredly. "I guess I really _have_ been worrying too much. It'll go away."

Still, Aang wasn't too convinced. He thought for a moment, and then got up from his seat.

When she heard him return and stand in front of her, Katara's eyes opened to regard him, and she was surprised to see that his hands were once again enveloped in water, coming close to her face.

"Aang…" she started to warn, thinking that he was about to splash her again. But she went quiet when the water took on a familiar blue glow. Unable to really find the energy to convince him to stop, she allowed him to touch the soothing water to the sides of her head.

The Airbender settled in close to Katara, breathing evenly and concentrating on the healing. She simply closed her eyes again and let herself sink into the cool warmth flowing across the crown of her head. The water seemed to have a soft whistling tone to it. Hypnotic.

It was unlike anything she'd felt before. She'd used the same technique to heal Jet's mixed-up memories once…now _she_ was on the receiving end. Her body trembled slightly, wondering what would happen.

But soon, she relaxed and all of her tension and worry was forgotten. She focused on her own breathing, and the feeling of Aang's closeness. The healing waves touched and smoothed out the rough edges of her pain and slowed the turbulent storm in her mind. She felt as fluid as the water she commanded…as free as the air that Aang commanded.

All of her worry about Hama was, for the moment, floating away. In place was comfort. Her blood slowed. Her heart steadied. Her mind focused again. Worry was nonexistent. The world was nonexistent. It was just herself…and Aang.

Finally, the Avatar ceased the sensation of healing and dismissed the water he held, the liquid dripping down his arms and partially onto Katara's face as he brushed her cheeks tenderly. "Feeling better?" he inquired of her still form, his breath close and warm on her skin in the chilly night air.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked into Aang's, a peaceful smile on her lips. "_Much_ better. You really are good at that. Are you sure you haven't been practicing?"

He blushed and laughed, lying down closely next to her on Appa's fur. "Yeah; but I still don't mind the idea of practicing on you more often."

Her blush matched his as she turned her gaze away. But in a second, the moment was cut by her wide yawn as she settled back into the living cushion with him. "At least I can sleep now, I think."

Aang caught her yawn and rolled over towards her, pulling her close and letting his robes cover her like a blanket as they entwined in a comfortable snuggle. He took her lips in a gentle kiss, as always letting her feel the passion in his heart through it. Her own kiss was deeper as she returned it, tender on his lips and tentative with her tongue.

"Me too," he answered as he slowly broke away.

She hummed contentedly and snuggled into him, her hands moving under his arms and wrapping about his waist as her eyes closed to sleep. He idly played with her hair loops, and combined with the rhythmic pulse that rumbled through Appa's leg, she was at peace enough to start slipping into the night's unconsciousness right then and there.

"I love you," she murmured into his neck.

As always, his heart raced when he heard her words. "I love you too, Katara," he whispered back into her ear, finally letting his dreams consume him.

On Appa's other side, Toph had awoken inside her earth tent upon feeling the tremors that the playful couple had caused with their water fight. Her head shook as she fell asleep again. _I swear I'll never get used to those two._


	11. Upon the South Pole

((AN: And the next chapter arrives, wherein we finally touch down on the Southern Water Tribe and re-acquaint ourselves with some familiar faces. x3 I admit that the series of chapters I've written with the group in the Water Tribe are among my favorite (so far my real favorite chapters occur some time later in the journey. You'll see why when I cross that bridge, heh.)

Also, just to appease the people who want to be technical, I am fully aware that I showed the sun rising and setting as almost per usual in the South Pole, where in reality the sun's only around a short time a year, like in Winter, and stays in the sky continuously. But since this story takes place right around the beginning-middle of Autumn, I figure it safe to show that there's still short bursts of day and night, however irregular. x3 Think of the sun skimming the horizon several times instead of fully setting. I know, it's a story about a story and perhaps it shouldn't be taken seriously, but still, I have a thing where I must be at least fairly accurate. xP

Once again, thank you all for your wonderful comments; I can only hope that I continue to please with the routes that I decide to take in this leisurely plot. ^^

You have Mike and Bryan to thank for the existence of these characters. You only have me to thank for toying around with 'em. xP))

* * *

Chapter 10

The group was quickly back in the sky the next morning, ready for another long flight over a vast ocean and little in the way of landing spots.

Soon enough though, they noticed the gradual change in climate. The air was starting to get a little too cold for comfort, so the Water Tribe siblings donned their heavier coats, mittens, and boots. Sokka had given Suki a hooded jacket made from the pelt of a tiger seal, and Toph (with quite a bit of griping) had to put on the thicker green-and-brown fur-lined Earth Kingdom coat and shoes that she bought. Aang was fine with what he had; his ability to Airbend included temperature control, much the same as the other elements. It had become almost as involuntary as breathing.

"Looks like we're getting close, finally," Katara observed, looking out over the edge.

Sokka swallowed the piece of food he was busily munching on. "Yeah, well, wake me when you see an iceberg. Because all I can see right now is water, water, and more water. And oh, look at that! MORE water."

"You're lucky you _can_ see," Toph grumbled and nestled into her coat. "I have boots on my feet, I'm freezing, and we're still in the air. This is crazy. And I'm BORED."

Katara turned a glare to the blind Earthbender. "You _were_ given the choice not to come, Toph."

"And I said I wanted to come," she enunciated right back. "But I _do_ have the right to complain about it. So shut up and let me gripe."

"Good luck with getting her to do that," Sokka smirked, eliciting a glare for himself from his sister.

"Alright guys, alright," Aang interrupted, holding his hands up in an effort to settle the banter down. "Tensions always run high when we fly for so long without seeing much. But we _are_ getting there. Try to remember what Chong said; don't let the destination get in the way of the journey."

Katara snickered, remembering the singing wanderer and his group from when they traveled through the Cave of Two Lovers. Sokka only groaned, tossing his head back in exasperation. "I'd still rather have the destination, personally."

"Let's just settle down and eat," Katara sighed, leaning back down into the saddle and starting to rummage through her pack. "All of this will be forgotten once we see how the village has been rebuilt."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Aang agreed, finding a bowl of rice that he'd kept wrapped up for his own lunch. He used a little Firebending to heat it up. "All things considered, ever since I was found by you guys…I feel like the Southern Tribe is a second home for me."

Sokka and Katara both gave him a smile. Sure enough, for them, it felt the same way.

"I'd like to see how my young warriors are doing," the swordsman chuckled. "They're probably being trained by a real teacher by now though."

"Well, you still gave them the push and the drive, Sokka," Katara reassured. "I've never seen a braver little group of kids."

"Who knows, Captain Boomerang, maybe you can be the one to teach them about swords, too," Toph added.

Sokka smiled. "Yeah; I'd like that."

Soon enough, just as the gang was starting to get more unbearably restless, the first group of icebergs came into view…signaling the entry into Southern Tribe waters.

"Woo! We made it!" Katara cheered, causing the others to erupt in vocal glee as well. Aang couldn't help but smile as he saw that his girlfriend's somber attitude had vastly improved. _I guess I did do her wonders,_ he thought, the sentiment warming his heart.

"Awesome..." Sokka grinned as he looked over the edge. The icebergs were getting larger and closer together, and soon enough the horizon was made of a sheet of ice and snowy hills. "Now we just have to spot the village."

Looking around for a few seconds, the icy fields quickly rolling underneath Appa's belly as he flew with swift intent, Katara's eyes widened as her gaze settled on something. "…Sokka, I don't think that'll be a problem. Look!"

He turned his head where she was pointing, and the others followed. Their mouths dropped and their eyes widened at the sheer magnificence of the sight.

The Southern Water Tribe…not as small as they had remembered anymore…in fact, three times the size it was when they first left. It looked more like a proper town than a village, with only a few small igloos and tents scattered around; and surrounding larger buildings of ice and snow as only the finest Waterbenders could craft. The walls were moved further outward in a larger circle to make room, and they along with what used to be Sokka's watchtowers were taller and stronger than ever. A towering central building had to be where some of the village leaders called home; though Katara imagined that even though they practically ran the place themselves, Master Pakku and Chief Hakoda would live with Kanna in their old homes.

But the sight that warmed their hearts the most was that of the boats. The town had extended far enough to the ocean's edge that it had a proper docking spot, and they saw the unmistakably majestic sails of Hakoda's fleet. The ships were anchored peacefully back home, with only a few battle scars on the hulls to signify that there had ever been a war to fight. Alongside the fleet, there were smaller crafts used by Pakku and his members of the Northern Tribe that had come along to rebuild.

And finally, there were _so_ many more people. A few faces from the old village were spotted, but more faces walked among them, peacefully working and living as one tribe. Fisherman and hunters came back from the docks with scores of meat and ocean vegetables, and builders still worked diligently to make new homes out of the ice for people who wanted them. Fathers played with their children, no longer having to worry about being recruited for battle and the chance that they wouldn't return.

"It's absolutely _beautiful,_" Suki breathed. "When you told me what it looked like, I never thought that it'd be so much bigger."

"We didn't think it either," Sokka solemnly pointed out. He had a content smile. "But it's changed now, for the better. And we all made it happen."

Both Katara and Aang found it difficult for their eyes to leave the sight as they beheld it. It was like the spirits of water were beckoning them to keep looking; keep watching over and admiring what they'd done. And they found that they couldn't tear away from that feeling of doing something so vastly impossible, striving to accomplish something and seeing it _happen…_it was too ethereal to be real. A waking dream.

Katara found herself starting to cry again. "I never thought I'd see my tribe like the stories that we were told. I had hope, but…"

Hearing her sentiment, Aang held her hand and kissed her cheek. She turned back to look into his eyes. She would never forget first seeing those eyes, filled with such life and light…filling her with the hope that she longed for. And he'd come through on his unspoken promises.

"Well, enough sightseeing," Sokka declared. "Let's fly down and let everyone know that we're _home._ Yip-yip!" he commanded, pulling Appa's reins forward and urging him down. The bison released a long, triumphant roar to echo the sentiments of the savior children.

The call was heard below in the village, and was met with instantaneous cheers and thunderous applause. Just about every member of the tribe followed the shadow of the Avatar's mount as he found a place to land right at the expansive ice plate that made up the docks. His feet touched down, and before him and his riders, a crowd of happy faces gathered.

Aang humbly waved to the gathered Southern Water Tribe as he helped the others off of the saddle. As some of the crowd started to disperse after giving their warm welcome, having had more work to do, the crowd was thinning to reveal the people that they found the most familiar; the original members. The warriors and their family and friends.

"Gran-Gran! Dad!" Katara yelled with glee as she ran to her family, getting caught up in a flurry of hugs. Sokka wasn't at all far behind, receiving embraces and arm-grips from everyone. Suki was right behind Sokka, already quite familiar with Hakoda.

Aang was guiding Toph forward, not forgetting how blind she was. "Well, I can hear voices, so that's good," she admonished as if sensing his thoughts on the matter. "When you're born like this, you're not afraid of your weaknesses."

"No, instead you use it," the Avatar pointed out. "In a way that makes you stronger than all of us."

Toph blew her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, well, don't be so happy. You're getting _double_ the training when we find solid ground again."

The Airbender only let out a nervous laugh at that; now wasn't the time for thinking about serious training. It was instead about time to spend with friends old and new.

"It is such a surprise to see you again, my little Waterbender!" Kanna said as she held Katara tightly. "Of course, not so little anymore."

"It's been forever," her granddaughter agreed, smiling with comfort as she returned the embrace. "I'm glad to see everything looking so much better here too."

"Well, thanks to you for giving us the idea," Pakku chuckled, placing one of his rough hands on Kanna's shoulder. "And helping me to see the light."

Nearby, Suki was watching as Sokka reunited with his young class of warriors, having grown a little taller and stronger by a year; sons and daughters of the men who had gone to war now all reunited again in one large family. Inwardly, she hoped to eventually be a part of it. Her only family had been the elder of her village and the other Kyoshi warriors.

"It's good to see everyone together again," Hakoda said, taking both of his children in a hug. Then, his eyes turned to up to meet the gaze of the Avatar. "And good to see you again too, Aang."

"It's always a pleasure, Chief Hakoda," the Airbender answered with a respectful bow, first to him and then to Kanna. "I've wanted to see all of you again too."

The old matron smiled. "I am still more than surprised at you, Avatar Aang. The flighty, silly boy that my grandchildren found trapped in the ice has really, truly grown to fulfill his destiny as the world's hope."

"Not to mention seeing the pupil that slacked on his Waterbending training become something to truly be revered." Pakku smirked, and then bowed respectfully. "The Water Tribe cannot begin to express our gratefulness to you, Avatar."

Aang blushed at all of this attention. Even knowing the inevitability, a part of him still never thought that a simple monk would turn out to be _anything_ but simple. As he met the admiring eyes of the villagers, and the encouraging looks from his friends…and the look of pride and love in Katara's expression…he closed his eyes and accepted it all with a full heart.

"I think we're even, to be honest. I couldn't have done it without my friends' help," he said, indicating Sokka and Katara just as Suki and Toph. "And as well, I especially owe Katara my life."

Hakoda caught the crimson shade that came over his daughter's face, and not for the first time since he first saw them together, smiled thoughtfully.

"Well, we shouldn't do any more lingering here," Kanna admonished. "Our young visitors must be hungry. Let us retreat home, and we'll have a big Water Tribe feast. I would like to hear everything that has been happening to you."

"And can we all go play, Aang?" one of the smaller children asked of the Avatar, tugging on his sleeve; he hadn't noticed them surrounding and pouncing him with hugs. They'd come to look up to him as one of their best friends since the beginning, and not just a mighty spirit.

Aang grinned down at the small girl. "I'm _counting_ on it."

* * *

The feast, though almost simple and small for just a little gathering, was as filling and delicious as anything served at a royal court. Sokka filled his stomach to bursting with seal jerky and various other meats, while Aang preferred the seaweed salads and ocean pasta (he still avoided the stewed sea prunes with utmost disgust, though). The others had a hearty mix of things.

Throughout the dinner, held in a larger but still homely hut of ice, stories were told and exchanged about the month they spent in Ba Sing Se after the war…just helping to fix things up. They spoke of Fire Lord Zuko and Mai, and how they had to deal with sudden Fire Nation rebellions in small areas (Pakku had already confirmed that he'd gotten the message from Iroh about it). They formally introduced Toph and Suki to Kanna, and she welcomed them both as heartily as she did Aang. They spoke about what they did before coming, staying for a few days at Ember Island for vacation at permission and insistence from Zuko. And they spoke of what they planned to do after staying a while at the Southern Tribe.

"Sounds like it'll be good journey," Hakoda admonished. "I'd wish you safe travels, but I know for a fact that my children and their friends can protect themselves and each other like true warriors. I almost miss the days when I had to tell you to be careful," he laughed.

"We'll be fine, Dad," Katara confirmed with a proud smile. "And if anything, I've kinda fallen in love with traveling the world."

Sokka laughed. "Now you did it, Aang, you turned _her_ into a nomad."

"Oh shut up," the Waterbender huffed and self-consciously drank the rest of her sea prune stew. Aang found the suggestion rather nice, himself, also smiling in thought.

"Eh, I don't blame the Sugar Queen," Toph dismissed. "It's a _great_ life."

"You do get homesick, though," Sokka pointed out with a light sigh. "But I got used to it too. I would never have learned to train in the way of the sword, and I'd have never met Suki, if I didn't come."

The Kyoshi Warrior laughed. "Yeah, it was beneficial for everyone. We learned so much."

The Water Tribe elders could only smile, with both pride and envy at how wise to the ways of the world their children had become. With the next generation, there could only be better days ahead.

* * *

By the time sunset arrived, the group of family and friends had decided to spend their days together in their sheltered corner of the Southern Tribe. They wandered in small separate groups, catching up in more personal ways. Toph had decided to remain warm in the house or with Appa and Momo most of the time that the more familiar people were together. The Avatar's animals had moved to settle in a giant stable built for buffalo-yak and other beasts used by the tribe. Aang himself had gone off to fulfill his promise and play with the children, also taking a personal tour around the tribe to see what had changed.

Katara walked along with Kanna, helping her with a few evening chores…as if she'd never left home. It made her feel complete and calm again…but still, there was the lingering thought of Hama, and the twinge of regret that they couldn't bring her with them to see how lively the village had become.

"You are lost in thought, Granddaughter," Kanna observed after a while. "Do you care to tell me why?"

The Waterbender stopped and took in a breath. She knew that her grandmother would keep pressing her until she _did_ talk. "There's a story that we forgot to mention at dinner, Gran-Gran," Katara confessed, looking into the elder's eyes. "Do you happen to remember an old Southern Waterbender from long ago, named Hama?"

Kanna stopped for a moment to think, and her eyes widened. "Hama…I have not heard that name in decades." She dipped her head in mourning. "She was one of the friends I made, back when I first came to live at the South Pole. When the first Fire Nation raids started, she fought so valiantly along with the other Waterbenders against them, even as their numbers dwindled little by little…and was the last to be taken away in chains. I thought her dead, for so long." She looked Katara in the eyes. "How do you know of her?"

Biting her lip, Katara reached into her pack to pull out the little chest that held the comb. She opened it and took the small relic out to show Kanna. "We met her once, in the Fire Nation. She told us that she had escaped from prison and lived there ever since…and she was unable to come home. I was so sad to hear her story; just like me, she was the last Waterbender in the Southern Tribe once. She was a hero. But of course, we had to leave for our own reasons…"

Her voice wavered, unable to bring up the subject of her insanity and Bloodbending. Still, Kanna listened patiently as she continued. "But just before we came here, we went back to her village, to see if we could probably bring her back with us." Her teeth clenched, and eyes closed as she put the comb back in the chest. "But…by the time we got there…she had already been dead for a week." Tears started to stream down her eyes. "She was taken from home and never had the chance to come back."

The old matron nearly rocked back on her heels at the news, feeling Katara's sadness in her own heart. She held her granddaughter's shoulders comfortably. "I am so sorry, Katara. I can only imagine how it felt not to be able to help. But you at least had the intention to, and you were honorable to try. If Hama is watching over us as a spirit now, she would be content. I only wish I could have seen her again."

The Waterbender placed her hand on her grandmother's. "You will someday, Gran-Gran. But, still," she looked down at the chest. "Sokka and I had the idea of performing a bit of a funeral. A Southern Tribe goodbye for her. We don't have her body; even so…do you think it's possible?"

Kanna smiled and hugged her close. "It is very possible. The body is only the vessel for the spirit. All we really need are memories of the deceased, and the ritual works, regardless of the body being there or not. It is the spirit we honor. Surely you remember that, when we had to…for your mother."

Katara reached up to touch her necklace in reverence. "I will always remember."

* * *

"A funeral?"

Sokka nodded. At the same time that Katara was talking to her grandmother, her brother mentioned it to Hakoda. They were on an icy beach close to home, and both the father and son were taking the opportunity to get in some training together.

During that time, he spoke about Hama and meeting her (also leaving out the part about the Bloodbending), and of her death.

The Chief hummed. "That _is_ a sad story. I'm no Waterbender, but I could still feel what Hama must have felt, being separated from your family. Sometimes without hope of return," he added with solemnity. "I do remember stories of the last Waterbender to be taken by the raids long ago, too. It makes me believe even more that Katara's powers were a real blessing and a sign."

"So is it possible?" Sokka inquired, casting his gaze thoughtfully off to the side. "Katara believes it's important that she get a proper Water Tribe farewell, and I agree with her."

Hakoda smiled. "And so do I, son. One thing that I think you both received from me is your sense of honor. I'll talk to the elders tomorrow, those who might've known Hama, and that night we'll put together a small ceremony."

"That's great," the young warrior nodded. "It'll give us a sense of closure for that part of our adventures at least." He turned to look thoughtfully over to where Suki was training by herself, going through all the swift and stoic motions of the fan. "All of us."

His father followed his gaze, and chuckled. "You plan on marrying that one?"

Sokka's face suddenly turned red. "Dad!"

"Well why not?" Hakoda laughed, clapping his son on the back. "You're quite obviously in love with her, and I can tell she is with you. And the two of you are of marrying age for our tribe."

"Yeah, but," Sokka muttered, brushing the back of head. "Yeah, I thought about it. I'm nervous though. I don't know what _she_ wants…she misses Kyoshi Island, but I'm going to be Chief someday and have to stay here to help rebuild. I don't want her to have to choose between me and them."

The older warrior nodded. "Well, whatever happens, Sokka, I do know that you have good judgment. You will find a way; I know for a fact that true love always does…and she will be happy to be with you, no matter what." He smirked jokingly and ruffled his hair. "Besides, you do have good taste. If I were you, I'd hang on to her and not let go."

Sokka had a love-struck smile as he looked back to his girlfriend. "Yeah."

But not a second later, he was knocked out of his daze by the blunt end of Hakoda's spear having nudged him between the shoulder blades, only a tiny amount of force needed to knock the boy into the snow. The Chief couldn't contain his laughter, and after a brief moment of indignity, neither could his son.

* * *

Soon enough, night had fallen fully, and the group started to come together again to discuss sleeping arrangements. Aang was offered a room in the house several times, and several times he politely declined; he did not wish to push anyone out of their beds. But they did decide to split two of the rooms up for the friends; girls in one, boys in the other. It was only for courtesy's sake after all, since they were staying with their family (rather sulky as it made Sokka not to be able to have Suki next to him. Aang tried to hide his disappointment at not being able to relax with Katara at night for a while either).

They all slept fitfully, but with cloudy dreams…for the next night was going to be a somber one.


	12. Cheer Before Tears

((AN: And another chapter for you guys. x3 Sorry that the last one was somewhat "meh", as one reviewer put it; but I never did like writing transition, or "they arrive there" chapters, because it feels like I'm describing the same kind of thing each time. I try to make them all as amusing as possible. :3 This one's a little more fun with the group, and a couple of sweet little Kataangy interludes, all to get ol' fussy-britches Katara to get out of her funk. x3

I hope it's not too cliché that I included dealing with the abandoned Fire Navy ship. Lots of fanfics or fan-comics of Avatar that I've read deal with the thing upon coming back to the South Pole, mostly right after the repeat penguin-sledding. It's like an Avatar fan-writers rite-of-passage, or something similar. x3 It just felt so natural to include. I tried to make it as dramatic as possible, at least.

As for the funeral scene, that'll be in the next chapter, which won't take long in coming, as usual. x3 Along with a return to the romance.

Enjoy, faithful and awesome readers! ^^

...Mike and Bryan should've sunk that ship. They did a good job sinking Zutara. ;P NEVER DOUBT THE WILL OF THE CREATORS. x3 ))

* * *

Chapter 11

Katara rose with the sun the next morning. It was always a habit of hers to awaken quite early to help with chores, back when she had taken on the responsibilities of a surrogate mother…so young in her life. Even now when she didn't have to provide for everyone anymore, she would not sleep too far in at home.

The Waterbender excused herself from her friends' company at breakfast and wandered out of the town's walls to a nearby hill where she could just stand alone to enjoy the morning's warmth as the tribe came to life. Children and adults alike were laughing, their voices echoing like a life force in the barren snowy realm…when long ago she would awaken only to an almost chilling calm. No longer were they living by their teeth just one day at a time, worrying about Fire Navy raids.

No…it continued to hit her with such satisfaction that she and Aang and the others made such a difference.

A part of that difference could be seen out into the newly-built training grounds in the town from atop the hill. Pakku was training a batch of young Waterbenders, and both males and females integrated into it. A healing hut had also been crafted nearby, where Katara figured that some of the women who still followed the old traditions preferred to use their practices there. But all the better, she didn't feel so isolated; no longer being urged as the last Southern Waterbender to hide her abilities.

_I hope that you and the benders that were taken before you can look upon this, Hama, _Katara prayed as she lowered her head. _And be happy that the future is bright._

The sun was her silent companion as it rose into the sky. The snow around her took on a diamond-like glow, each flake shining at the right angle to the fiery life-giver.

And then, swift as a shadow, the peace was shattered as she felt the impact from a snowball to the back of her hood.

"AH!" she shouted, surprised, and swirled around to prepare herself for more attacks.

Nothing there. Just snow and hills.

And the sound of snow being crunched over to her right.

She commanded a pile of drifts at her feet, bending it into a water shield just as another snowball careened for her. "Show yourself!" Katara demanded, quite annoyed. _Aang, if that's you, I swear…_

"Warriors! FIRE!" Sokka commanded from his hiding place.

Instantaneously, Katara was beset by a small army of children—including Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang-encircling her completely, all of them exulting battle cries as they barraged her with snowballs.

But instantly, she turned the tables on them by whirling around, bringing a wall of snow around her from her feet. At the command of her relentless hands, Katara bade the icy drifts to rocket out in all directions, sending her attackers flying backward quite a ways to land in the soft fortresses from whence they came in a chorus of disappointed cries and grunts.

"You guys _seriously_ thought that you could beat a master Waterbender at a _snowball fight?_" Katara barked a laugh, after seeing them rise covered in frost. "What the heck was all that about?"

The kids scattered off to pick snowball fights with each other as her older friends approached, brushing themselves off. "We just thought we'd ambush you and get you to loosen up," Sokka grinned. "You were so quiet and aloof this morning when you woke up; we were worried."

"Yeah, so we figured: what better way to cool you off?" Toph smirked. "Admit it, you laughed."

"Oh, I did not," Katara snorted, crossing her arms indignantly. "You are all so immature."

"Oh, just admit you had fun, so we can get the day started!" Suki grinned widely. "We've got so much to do."

"Yeah, come on, Katara; we want you to come and have fun with us," Aang urged her with a gentle smile, which quickly turned devious as he picked up another finely-crafted snowball. "And if you don't, we'll have to keep pelting you."

Her eyes widened, and she smirked back. "And I'll have to keep fighting you off."

"And then Twinkletoes here will have to freeze your feet so we can all stuff snow down your shirt until you surrender," Toph threatened.

Katara narrowed her eyes at her four friends. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Just try us," Sokka retorted in a sing-song way, picking up a snowball himself.

They looked at her expectantly, the Waterbender standing as still and frozen as a glacier. She looked as if she were about to explode in anger and annoyance at their antics. But slowly a realization dawned on her.

With only a quick playful grin to betray her intention, Katara blew the ice from under her friends' feet and tripped them over each other, all in one swift circular motion.

"I just wanted to get back at you before I gave in," she said in excuse as the others stared at her incredulously. She had an apologetic smile as they picked themselves up, laughing again. "Sorry if my mood this morning worried you guys; but you know what tonight is. It's a lot to think about."

"You honestly think too much, Katara," Sokka said with his arms crossed. "You need to let go and have fun. We're home, we're not at war, you have us all together…don't be a stick-in-the-mud."

"Lighten up, Sugar Queen!" Toph agreed, tossing her arms up in the air.

Aang stepped forward and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry if we annoyed you…but we just don't want you to worry yourself too much. You hurt otherwise, and it hurts us to see you like that. For me, Katara…enjoy the day with us," he smiled.

Letting in a deep breath to quell the fire in her, Katara let it out and returned Aang's smile and hand squeeze. "Alright. I will," she relented. "It might be a good distraction."

The Airbender and her three other friends nodded back. "And if you don't mind," Aang added with eagerness in his voice, "There's _one_ perfect start to it."

Katara laughed loudly. "Penguin sledding?"

"Penguin sledding," he confirmed, beaming.

* * *

"THIS IS CRAZYYYYY!" a voice could be heard echoing off of the snowy hills, shattering the morning's peace to anyone who was nearby. Along with it, there was the sight of penguins rocketing down the icy slopes; and their riders. The previous shout had belonged to Toph, who though blind could still feel the dizzying movements of the rapid sledding as she caught up with the others.

Aang and Katara swiftly passed on either side of her, engrossed in their own laughter and adrenaline-fueled euphoria. "Told ya it was fun and fast, Toph!" the Avatar shouted back, using Airbending blasts to make the oblivious animals go even faster.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me I'd be getting a…AH! A face-lift!" she shouted back, suddenly losing control of her steering and causing herself and her penguin to twist and tumble in the drifts. She tried to right herself again, keeping a firm hold on the animal.

"Haha, eat our dust, Toph! Woo!" Sokka exulted as he zoomed by on one of two ice boards conjured for himself and for Suki, trying in vain to keep up with Aang and Katara. "Hey, no bending, that's cheating!"

Katara turned her head back and snorted, hanging tightly as she could while wearing mittens. "I didn't realize we were racing! AH!" she screamed and giggled as she hit a bump.

On their other side, a little further ahead than Sokka, Suki was close on the benders' tails, laughing harder than she ever did in her life. "This is so awesome!"

"The elephant koi are still good for rides though!" Aang shouted back, grinning.

"Yeah, without the Unagi!" Suki joked and tried to steer her board past them, only to get a blast of snow in the face courtesy of Katara's bending. "Pleh!" she spit. "You did that on purpose!"

"No, that was an accident!" she grinned and did a rather fancy turn, flipping more snow upward to hinder the other racers. "THAT was on purpose!"

The exuberant laughter continued as the penguins and ice boards twisted and turned around each other, nearly crashing their riders only to expertly right them again…zigzagging, flying, clearing heads and flinging snow, passing into dark tunnels and coming deathly close to crashing, until the sledders finally reached the bottom of the hill and slowed to a stop on an icy beach.

They all fell off of their mounts and left them to waddle off towards the ocean, still laughing like children and high on the rush.

"Okay, okay, I admit that was awesome," Sokka said between gasps of breath. "I _never_ did that as a kid. I always had to catch Katara doing it."

"Well," the Waterbender snickered and stood to brush the snow from her coat, "Now your childhood is complete, Sokka. Maybe if you'd have joined me instead of stopped me, you wouldn't have turned out to be such a serious grump."

"Maybe, but I still became a _useful_ serious grump," he said pointedly.

"I can argue the logic," Toph said as she spit out the snow that she'd accidentally inhaled on her way down. "Still, not a bad way to have fun, Twinkletoes."

"What can I say; I know where to look," Aang grinned and used a gentle air current to lift him to his feet again.

"Sure do," Katara smiled. But then, she paused and turned her head to look out to where they were on the beach, and it dawned on her with the force of a tidal wave that they were mere feet away from a very familiar location. "And you also have a knack for irony," she said.

"What do you mean?" Aang inquired as he followed her gaze, only to take on the same thoughtful look. "…Oh."

The others joined them and craned their heads at the sight before them, releasing short gasps of breath. Sokka grimaced, and Suki put a hand to her lips. Toph remained silent, uncertain of what her friends were suddenly so quiet about.

"Hey, blind girl over here!" she reminded them sternly, waving a hand over her face. "What's going on?"

"A Fire Navy ship, Toph," Katara said.

Standing before the group was the very ship that Aang and Katara had discovered not a half-day after first meeting each other. It was a gargantuan metal beast, its hull rusted and damaged beyond all repair thanks to its impalement on a jagged iceberg. A tattered Fire Nation flag still blew in the wind from the mast. As the breeze picked up, they could hear the haunting creaks and groans from inside…once a threat and a bad memory, now mercilessly being ravaged by time and ice.

"I'd almost forgotten that this was still here," the Waterbender muttered. "It feels so strange to see it again in the wake of what's happened."

"I know," Aang agreed. "I still remember setting off the trip-wire that locked us in and sent a flare into the sky. It's what caused Zuko to find us the first time."

"I can't believe I was so easily convinced that you were nothing but trouble back then, Aang," Sokka sighed. "Things really do change."

"So, what's the ship doing here?" Suki asked. "It looks like it's been trapped on the ice for years."

"They were part of the Fire Nation's first attacks, years ago," Katara explained. "Gran-Gran was about my age. It took about ten Waterbenders at once to trap this ship here, to make an example to the Fire Nation of our power." Her head was downcast. "It didn't do much good, though. I bet Hama helped to put it here."

Sokka put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Well, that's all in the past now. The Fire Nation is no longer our enemy, and we don't have to hold that ship in bad memory anymore. In fact...I think it'd be much better if it were sunk."

Katara nodded, after a pause. "I think so too. Bad memories are being buried and forgotten today. This ship should be one of them."

"Yeah…it no longer needs to be a reminder," Aang said in solemn agreement, turning to Katara. "So…you and me, tag-team Icebending?"

She met his eyes and smiled. "Totally. You and I were the ones to find it together, and we'll end it together."

The others took a few steps back, giving the two benders the needed room to finish such a monstrous task. They took simultaneous deep breaths, letting the cold air invigorate their blood.

And then, with a few fluid but swift hand movements, the Avatar and the Water Tribe master started to crack and carve at the foundations of the crafted glacier. Piece after broken piece, crack after thunderous crack, they could feel as well as hear the weight of the ship bearing destruction on the frozen piece of land.

When a howling, ghastly metal moan signified that the ice could take it no more, Aang and Katara used mirrored body and hand movements to force waves to form from the sea on either side of the ship. At bow and stern, a conjured tidal wave crashed down on both sides and _slammed_ the ice out from under the ship, rocking it from its position and causing such damage inside that the explosive noises could have probably been heard back at the village. As the smoke leaking from the hull signified, the volatile disturbances had probably set off more flares to further destroy the interior.

Water pulsed outward from the impact, causing ice daggers to fly, and swallowed a large portion of the ice beach. The ship was left floating for a single moment on the disturbed sea, its hull slamming violently against its former land bridge and causing the friends to briefly be rocked on their feet, before the water started to swallow it.

It flooded the holes in the hull with a sickening lurch, enveloped the deck and the chambers with relentless force, and drew the former Fire Navy beast into the cold depths.

As the benders finished helping it along, the ship's tattered flag was the last to be seen. There was a swirling vortex of water left where it sank, the waves soon becoming quiet and deathly still. A heavy vibration through the ice, felt through their boots, was the indication that the ship had hit the bottom of the sea and had met its grave, where it would lie forever.

"May it never rise again," Katara sighed, eliciting solemn nods from the others. By her tone of voice, she didn't just mean the ship…she meant everything out of the war and out of the past.

The five friends stood in place for only a moment longer, before they turned and started in a run back toward the village. The spot was left far behind and its bad memory forgotten forever as they turned their priorities to spend the rest of the day in fun.

* * *

"So, Gran-Gran, how are you and Pakku getting along?" Katara asked a little later that day, as she and Aang spent some time helping her with preparing lunch and dinner. Sokka had gone off for a little warrior training (with his entourage of old students, naturally) and Suki and Toph had gone with him to tour the town. It was a good idea by Aang and Katara, to spend some hours together in the presence of their family. In Aang's case, adopted family.

The old matron smiled as the Avatar helped her lift a barrel of fish. "Quite well, actually." She briefly showed the new betrothal necklace that she had been given, which was similar to Katara's but had intricate designs woven into the strap fabric. "You can imagine my surprise when he showed up at my doorstep with an entire town's worth of Waterbenders and warriors with intent to help us rebuild. Oh, there had never been such joy in the faces of the tribe. I was happy to see him, if only wary of how I'd abandoned him in the past…so long ago. That he still loved me was a shock in itself. But he was prepared to do everything he could, for his sister tribe and for me." She closed her eyes. "Fate works in interesting ways."

Katara and Aang gave each other a sidelong glance, seemingly exchanging the same thoughts. It was the Waterbender who voiced it, turning back to her grandmother. "It does. I mean, look it what happened to me and Sokka. But I think it was all meant to be. It proves that time changes people and circumstances. It also proves that love finds a way even after you think that it's all lost."

Kanna nodded thoughtfully. "You've become wise, my little hero. I still miss your grandfather very much. But love is never really gone from this world, and if anyone could come to fill such a heavy void, I believe it is meant to be Pakku."

"I learned that myself, only some time ago," Aang said, his eyes thoughtful as the two women regarded him. "During my travels," he began, "I met a wise guru at the Eastern Air Temple who helped me to face all of the doubts in my mind. In dealing with grief, I felt that I'd lost the love of all the Airbenders when they were wiped out. But I didn't. It was all still there, and just like love was reborn for you, it was reborn for me."

He met Katara's eyes meaningfully, and her breath caught in her throat with a furious blush. Her heart was trying to escape her rib cage. _Is he telling me what I think he's telling me? Is it really that much love?_

Kanna caught this exchange and chuckled with a broad smile. "I knew I sensed a connection in the both of you from the beginning." She placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "And I can also sense that it will last. I hope that you continue to keep each other safe and happy. I know I am certainly happy that my granddaughter has found someone to connect with, after so long of seeming like she would be trapped here."

The two of them exchanged another glance, and Aang took Katara's hand in his. He was silently telling her that she would always keep her free, and her squeeze back gave him all of the assurance in the world that she would always follow him. "I don't think we'll have a problem there," he said.

The matron chuckled again. "Good. But, let us save the emotion for after tonight. We have things to do."

"Yes, Gran-Gran," Katara laughed and turned with the Airbender to start again with the chores, pausing only for a moment when Kanna wasn't looking to kiss him on the cheek.

Smirking upon seeing his heavy blush, she thought to herself, _I really SHOULD have seen it earlier._

_

* * *

_

After chores and lunch, Aang and Katara took Momo and Appa out of their sleeping spots for some exercise. The sky bison had been heartily enjoying himself with a feast of seaweed, while the lemur often tried to snatch pieces of food from people's hands. He was still up to his antics with the two benders as they flew over the tribe for a longer, better view of just how big it had gotten.

"Heh," Aang laughed as he broke off a piece of bread for his pet, "I'm surprised Momo can stand the cold here and still be so energetic. Even the Southern Air Temple never got this cold in the winter."

Katara grinned, settling next to him on the bison's head behind his horns. "Maybe he has the same kind of power you have, when you stay warm." She scratched behind Appa's ear, eliciting a groan from the beast. "I still can't believe that the Fire Nation would try to decimate the sky bison and the lemurs too, come to think of it."

Aang nodded, turning somewhat solemn. "It makes me hurt too. All of those animals…I shudder to think of how the Fire Nation even got to our temples; considering you can only get to each of them by flying, they probably captured some sky bison and used them to invade. Or worse, used dragons."

The Waterbender shuddered at the thought, still keeping up her gentle stroking of Appa's head as Momo settled on her shoulder. The two benders said nothing for a while, but they didn't need to; comfort was given just by leaning on each other.

Katara then smiled suddenly. "Well, like I said, there's always hope. Maybe some of the animals escaped, too. I mean, Momo was wandering around the Southern Temple before you found him, and I don't think lemurs live for a hundred years. Perhaps a small colony still lives in the mountains somewhere."

"Maybe," Aang smiled lightly. "Lemurs are pretty smart, so they'd move after sensing any sign of danger. Still, I don't know about the sky bison."

With an understanding nod, Katara put a hand on his shoulder. Momo used it as a bridge to scurry over to Aang, offering his own little piece of comfort. "If you want, I'll help you see if we can find them someday," she whispered.

At that, the Airbender put his hand over hers. "I think I'd like that," he whispered, smiling. "Heh, that's one reason I love you. You give me so much encouragement."

"It's hard not to do," she replied, blushing as she hugged him. His words about loving her as much as he did his entire nation still echoed like a song in her mind. Katara briefly wondered if she even deserved it from him.

The moment lingered for a while before Appa let out a loud grunt, having spotted the rest of their friends below in the residential area where they were staying. They were milling around a little campfire; some of the young kids were playing with Toph and asking her questions about the Earth Kingdom and her blindness (to which she displayed no sensitivity at all, and even a good amount of pride, in telling them about how it helped her Earthbending). Suki and Sokka were talking to a few warriors from a newly-built school that were around their ages.

But everything paused the minute that the Avatar's bison was spotted. Aang and Katara waved as some of the bystanders cleared a landing spot and scattered off. Their friends surrounded them as they leaped from the beast's back. Momo was already running and gliding among them, playing leap-frog with their heads.

"Hey guys, how's the day been so far?" Aang inquired as he ushered Appa back to the stables for a rest.

"Well, I'm starting to actually get to like it here," Toph said as she picked herself up from the snow. "Maybe. Sorta. Still hate not being able to see. But check it out!" she said, pulling back her hood to show her wearing a new blue headpiece in place of her Earth Kingdom band, with a Water Tribe jewel in the center. "Souvenir."

"Looks good on you, Toph," Aang admonished. "We both have something from the Water Tribe to keep now," he said, causing Katara to beam with pride.

"And we had a neat time ourselves," Suki said with a glance to Sokka. "Tell 'em."

The boy grinned widely. "They made me an honorary _teacher_ at the warrior school!"

"Really? That's great!" Katara smiled and hugged him. "I guess after always taking it upon yourself to teach those kids, it was only natural to make you official."

Sokka proudly stuck out his chest. "What can I say? I said I was the best warrior in my village, and now I proved it."

"You were the _only_ warrior in the village, Sokka," Katara smirked, causing the others to snicker behind their hands.

He rolled his eyes. "Dad still left _me_ in charge, you know."

Suki giggled. "Well anyway, you still did come a long way since you first trained with me."

"You know, he still keeps that dress you gave him?" Aang pointed out with a bit of a humorous smile.

"It's a warrior's uniform!" Sokka shouted in correction, earning him another round of laughter.

The joking around was interrupted slightly however, once Hakoda was spotted coming up to the group. He waved and smiled in greeting. "Hello, everyone; I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not really, Dad," Katara waved back. "Just the usual; standing around, talking, relentlessly teasing Sokka."

"Just you wait, I'll get you all back for your disrespect," the young warrior muttered in mock darkness, pointing an accusing finger at each person.

The Chief chuckled. "Yeah, I'd heard that you were made teacher at the academy. Good work, son."

"Thanks, _Dad,_" he admonished, continuing trying to intimidate his friends with his glare (and only managing to make them snicker) before he lightened up. "So what's going on?"

"Actually, I thought I'd ask if either you or Katara, or both, were up for helping me catch some fish," Hakoda said, toying with a piece of line that he had carried with him. "We've got a feast planned before the ceremony tonight. Your friends can come too if they want. And it'll give us some time together that we seem to have lost with the war…I had to hear from Bato that you went ice-dodging without me, first of all," he said with a bit of an accusatory smirk.

Sokka cringed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, right; that."

"You guys can have fun," Aang said with a wave of his hand and a polite smile. "I'm not one for catching fish, remember."

"I'll stay too," Suki said, bowing. "This is for you and your family. Besides, I got a nice invitation from the warriors to do some practice training with them."

"Hey!" Sokka said, suddenly rushing up to her, narrowing his eyes. "They'd better not put any moves on you while I'm gone. I saw how they look at you."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Relax, Mr. Overprotective, you forget I can take care of myself. If they try anything, I'll kick their butts."

The young warrior breathed a sigh of relief. "Just kick an extra butt for me, please?"

"Gotcha," she laughed in reply and gave him a reassuring embrace and a kiss, in front of the warm expressions of the others.

Hakoda chuckled and turned to Katara and Toph. "How about you two?"

"Nah," Toph said with a dismissive wave. "A blind Earthbender on a fishing trip in the South Pole is about as useful as a rock in your boat, and it would be too boring for me. So I'll just stay with Twinkletoes and Sokka's fan-girl, here."

Sokka barked a loud, sudden laugh. "Fan-girl…good one, Toph. I have _got_ to write that one down," he smirked, causing said fan-girl to slam a palm to her forehead and Hakoda to roll his eyes with a similar grin. Then, the father turned to Katara for her answer.

She smiled. "Sure, Dad, I'll come. If you're gonna catch fish right, you might need a Waterbender anyway," she laughed.

"Oooh no," Sokka argued. "No Waterbending; that's cheating and it takes the sport right out of it." He raised his spear and slammed the blunt end into the snow for emphasis. "We're gonna do this like _men._"

Katara's eyebrow twitched. "Well, _you_ can do it like men. _I'll_ do it _right._"

"Alright, that's enough," Hakoda said, breaking up a potential fight. "It doesn't matter how we catch the fish; I'd rather it be a peaceful family outing." He looked up to the others. "You guys take care, and we'll be back before sundown."

"Good luck with the fishing," Aang waved back as he watched his friends walk off towards the docks. As Suki said her farewell and headed towards the warrior academy—and Toph back to the house for some toe-picking and a nap—the Avatar figured that it was a good time to find Pakku and get in some evening Waterbending training, followed by the Firebending homework that he'd promised Zuko; though that would take place a good distance away from the tribe's walls.


	13. Laid to Rest

((AN: And finally, we get to the awaited scene. x3 Which I hope fulfills everyone's expectations. It was interesting writing a funeral ceremony, though I have little in the way of knowledge in how the Water Tribe could have done it. It's one of those things, I guess, where you just write what seems the most probable. I'm also glad that people liked my previous "filler" chapters; I at least expected some enjoyment of the humor. My personal favorite was the Sukka jealousy and the "men" banter with Katara. xP

Just to reiterate, this story isn't a very formal one...it wasn't all planned out from the beginning, it's just mostly made up as I go, except for the main important parts that I'd thought of. It's very leisurely; so there'll be some action, but except for the Kataang romance, most of the story _will_ actually be filler-ish. I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible, but I apologize in advance if my writing makes you guys have to slug through. ^^;; It's just how I want to roll with it.

Anyway, we also have some fluff at the end to make up for the sourness of the moment. x3 Enjoy, guys.

Mike and Bryan could probably write this better than me. xP ))

* * *

Chapter 12

The canoe had no trouble easily weaving through a field of icebergs to get to a good fishing spot in the open ocean; mostly though because the warm season was still clinging to life and the ice wouldn't start growing for some weeks yet. The sun was already setting at irregular intervals, and come winter, it would stay in the sky almost indefinitely.

The fish were plentiful, as well. Katara was scooping up small schools of them with her Waterbending, keeping the animals swimming in spheres like she had first practiced. Hakoda held a net open for her to deposit them, while Sokka made good on his word and caught fish by the skills he had with a spear alone. At least his training as a warrior had honed his aim quite well, and soon he was almost as quick as his sister was at filling the net.

After a while, Sokka turned to using a fishing pole just for the sport of it while Hakoda and Katara relaxed. They all spoke at length about the adventures they had without each other, especially noting a successful rock-dodging trip with Bato and the two of them earning their marks: Wisdom for Sokka and Bravery for Katara. Aang had gotten the Mark of the Trusted, but at the time couldn't accept it for his foolish deceptiveness at the time; he'd been forgiven, but it was never brought up that he could still accept it.

"It feels like quite an honor to have the Avatar as a member of our family," Hakoda pointed out. "It's like destiny smiled upon the Water Tribe."

"I feel like that too," Katara said with a smile as she brought another fish out of the water with her bending skills, simply watching it swim around in its cozy bubble. "That's why I bought him a Water Tribe armlet. But even if he wasn't the Avatar, he's still a member of the family to me. Sokka and I became his only family after we found him."

"Yeah, he's like the perky little brother I never had," said her sibling. "Getting past all the serious monk and Avatar stuff, it was nice to have a guy friend nearly my age to joke around with."

The Chief smiled. "I agree completely. It was also a blessing for you two to find someone from outside of our tribe to relate with. Speaking of which, Katara, you two seem to have quite a relationship," he brought up with a subtle air.

Surprised, the Waterbender dropped the water bubble and its fish into the canoe. The heat seemed to rush right to her cheeks as she whirled to face the men. "Did Sokka tell you?" she demanded.

"I swear I didn't!" The young warrior pleaded, taking a pause from catching the dropped fish.

"He's right, he didn't," the father grinned. "But you did, just now."

"Ohf…" Katara sputtered, biting her lip in frustration as her father chuckled. She turned her head up to stare straight into his eyes. "Okay, yes; I'm not at all ashamed to say it. Aang and I are together. I love him. And if you're going to object, don't bother, because Sokka did that enough for the both of you already."

The brother in question felt the need to not say anything in his own defense, for once. Hakoda held up his hands. "Katara, there is no need to be defensive." He gently grasped her shoulders and held her gaze without faltering. "I think it's a good thing."

She relaxed her tension and widened her eyes. He certainly caught her off-guard. "…You do?"

"Indeed," he nodded, sitting back down again. "You're a very mature young woman now, Katara, and you have always made your own decisions…without anyone telling you what you should think. And they have all been decisions of fair judgment. Aang is no exception. I had already guessed that you held a strong care for him long ago too, when you and Sokka brought him to Chameleon Bay, unconscious from a lightning strike. You barely ate or slept for those weeks. You were just worried about keeping him safe. Not just keeping the Avatar safe, but your best friend. Nobody shows half that much devotion without it meaning something. And from what I gathered, he cares just as much about you."

Katara nodded thoughtfully, reminded of how easily she could bring him out of the Avatar State. Of how he worked tirelessly to look after her and the rest of his friends as much as she looked after him. Of how his concern for her had kept her inner demons from taking over. And of his first confession of love on the deck of a submarine just before he'd flown off to face his destiny; with every possibility that he wouldn't return.

"He does," she whispered in agreement. "He's loved me for far longer than it took for me to realize my own feelings. He's so patient, kind, brave…and of course, fun. And I trust him with everything I have."

Hakoda smiled. "Then I trust him too…he's earned that mark, despite what he thinks of himself. Besides, who better to trust with my daughter than the Avatar?" he chuckled. "I will have to speak to the boy myself, though."

Katara looked concerned, but thought better of it and sighed. "Heh, it's probably only fair. Just don't threaten him or anything. He really respects you."

Her father laughed. "You have no worries on that, sweetheart. Besides, you both might find that I'm more level-headed than your brother."

"Hey! My head's level!" Sokka spoke up for the first time.

"As a broken board," Katara poked, grinning.

Soon enough, the sun was low enough in the sky to paint it like a canvas of bright colors. The family gathered their catch and headed back into the mainland, the passing time reminding Katara that no matter how much the fun day had been a wonderful distraction...it did nothing to quell the solemnity of the upcoming night.

* * *

The friends had gathered back for dinner again soon enough. It was had and enjoyed around a bonfire in the middle of the residential clearing. The fire was used to roast the fish and other bits of meat; because wood wasn't exactly plentiful in the South Pole, the fire was fueled with animal bones, skin, and the meat that couldn't be eaten. The smoke rose into the darkening sky and filled the atmosphere with the rich smells of food; even to Aang, who disliked the idea of using the meat and skin of the animals, it was comforting just to be a part of this large family.

As the children ate and told jokes around the fire, Hakoda had taken it upon himself to gather the original members of the Southern Tribe and elders such as Pakku. He had informed everyone that morning of what was in mind for that night, and the Waterbending master reassured him that they were ready to begin the ceremony when he was.

"And when Katara is ready, most importantly," Pakku added as he looked to where his foremost student and adopted granddaughter was sitting. The adults couldn't tell her mood from where they stood, for her face was blurred; but from the guarded way she sat, her knees drawn to her chin and with Aang and Sokka both sitting in close proximity, they could tell that she was falling back into a somber atmosphere.

Hakoda felt sad for her. His daughter was always a pillar of strength for everyone else. But for now, _she_ was the one who needed a pillar to lean on.

Once everyone was done eating and were simply milling, waiting for something to happen, the Chief called for silence. All heads turned to him.

"The funerary ceremony will begin shortly. Everyone who wishes may follow us to the beach." He turned to the expectant faces of the children. "My son and daughter, the Avatar, and their friends will lead the procession as the ones who were close to the deceased."

The bonfire was used to light a row of lanterns carried by members of the procession before it was extinguished. Two lines of people stood in formation behind the leaders, with Hakoda at the very front. Sokka and Aang both carried lantern poles and took their places on either side of Katara, who only clutched the box containing Hama's comb to her chest. They seemed to represent the guardians of the lead, and even though it usually wasn't his place as the Avatar, Aang was more than happy to fill in that position for his loved one. Suki was just behind Sokka, and Toph behind Aang. The Kyoshi Warrior kept a hand on the blind girl's shoulder, acting as her guide. Pakku and Kanna were behind the children, and the rest of the Southern Tribe gathered two by two in reverent silence.

And then they marched, to the beat of a solo drum. Rhythmic footsteps crunched the snow and ice under thick boots as they took on a slow walking pace, the eyes of the villagers following them all on the way. The gazes of the people in line were either downcast in respect or looking ahead to the destination. Katara's face was devoid of emotion yet. She was trying to be strong, and nothing was going to break the spell she was casting on her mind.

The night had fallen completely. Stars bejeweled the indigo heavens and aided the partially-full moon in lending light down to the dark and shadowy field of snow and ice. There was a lingering breeze, but the wind dared not pick up lest it disturb the moment. Aang for a brief second thought that he could sense the very spirits of nature protecting the mourners on their trudging, determined path, and he silently thanked them.

Finally, the procession ended on a lonely stretch of beach. The torches flickered gently, cutting a path of sacred light over the footsteps made by the Southern Tribe. The men, women, and children of water all lined a stretch of the beach and faced the turbulent sea before them, their eyes setting on a small boat decorated with ceremonial markings and various skins and feathers. Hakoda walked to the front to address the crowd and planted his torch on the ice.

The drum stopped its heart-like pulse, and the Chief raised his arms.

"My brothers and sisters of the Southern Water Tribe, and honored guests. We gather tonight, under the watchful eyes of the Spirit of the Moon and the Spirit of the Ocean, to pay homage to a hero.

"Many of you are too young to remember when the Fire Nation started its attacks on our home, sixty years ago. When our Waterbenders fought valiantly against the invaders to protect our homes and our way of life, only to be captured or killed. If you cannot remember, then you've heard stories of the heart of our people being ripped from its core. Those brave Waterbenders are to forever be remembered for their courage and sacrifice. And none much more than the former Southern Tribe sister I speak of.

"Her name was Hama, and she was the last of our benders to be taken by the Fire Nation…led in chains and imprisoned on a ship, and long thought for dead. But thanks to my children and the Avatar, we were able to remember her again. News of a life spent in loneliness in the Fire Nation, and a death spent in despair for never seeing her home again.

"So now at the request of my brave daughter Katara, the last Waterbender of Southern blood to be born, and for Hama's dying wish, we gather to not only honor her…but to put to rest a past of strife and pain. No longer are we at war with the Fire Nation, and their condolences have been given…our forgiveness, returned. We lay to rest tonight not only one person, but the sadness of an era."

He paused to let the words of the speech sink in. Each tribe member had their head inclined in prayer, and the elders who knew Hama (Kanna most of all) had tears streaming down their faces into the snow. The warriors that had sailed with Hakoda were remembering the days of war and were thankful that they could return home…and sad for the ones that couldn't. Katara was shaking, only relaxing slightly when she felt the hands of Aang and Sokka grasping her own hand and resting on her shoulder, respectively.

"For this ceremony, we have no body, for it was long disposed of in the Fire Nation," Hakoda continued softly. "But that does not mean that we cannot still honor the spirit. For that is what this tradition is about. The body is but the vessel; the spirit can reside in anything and linger in a person's heart. In this case, it resides in the memory of my daughter and her friends." He turned towards the group, his eyes resting on the Waterbender. "Katara, will you please step forward?"

Katara's head rose to regard her father. She took a deep breath and released it as she clutched the chest and broke from the group, all eyes upon her, to join him.

Hakoda gave his daughter a brief, loving smile as she did, before turning his back to the group and looking out at the sea. "May the spirits of the water bear witness to this act of memory tonight, and bless the souls of Hama and all of our brother and sister Waterbenders who never again saw their home upon our shores of ice and snow. Let them rest in peace and may they be watched over for all eternity."

It was then that he turned back to Katara, picking his lantern from its pole and handing it to her. She received it with hands that she kept steady, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes and nearly failing.

Hakoda raised his arm in gesture toward the small ceremonial kayak that was still resting in its small spot on the waves. With a nod, and with the entire Southern Tribe, the Avatar, the Kyoshi Warrior, and the Blind Bandit as witness to her final act of remembrance, Katara strode reverently and gracefully to the boat.

"I hope this is what you wanted, Hama," Katara whispered as she knelt to the water line, touching her forehead to the chest meaningfully. With only slight hesitation, she placed the little container and the humble relic within into the kayak on the water, along with the letter that was left for her. "Goodbye."

She stood, and as she did, Hakoda raised his arms and his voice again. "Farewell to you, our sister. Now let your pyre be lit and sent into the ocean's embrace."

On the cue, Katara opened the lantern and tossed the glowing candle into the boat. The flames soon grew upon contact and engulfed the vessel in a blinding orange glow, doing its emotionless duty of consuming it and the treasure that had been placed within.

It was then, following Pakku and Aang, the tribe's Waterbenders gathered in a small formation behind the Chief's daughter. She raised her arms and the others followed her lead, summoning the ocean to rise and expand before them until they had a flowing wall of clear blue.

With a pushing motion from the Waterbenders, the wave sent the kayak out of its spot and guided it far into the open sea until it became naught but a glowing dot on the horizon. And after that it was gone, extinguished and taken by the ocean to forever be claimed by the spirits.

There, on that small stretch of beach, the Southern Tribe stood without words. Only with silence and steady expressions of solemnity and tears.

Katara stood at the very front, at the edge of the ice sheet, and finally allowed herself to weep openly, her body convulsing in sobs. Lost as she was in her own emotions, she hadn't noticed that the ceremony was over and the crowd had started to leave until she was jarred by her father's touch. Her friends waited for them, and all together they made their way back to the village…the moment finally passing from their sight.

* * *

The night was young yet, so not many people were going to sleep early; especially not Katara.

She sat before a small campfire near the house, simply staring into the glowing cinders and letting herself try to become warmer in the chilly evening air. While her friends had either gone to sleep or gone their own ways, she had insisted on staying home.

Hakoda was watching her from the window of the house, his head resting on his hands in concern for her. She'd even spurned his comfort for the time being, insisting on being alone. So he would honor her wishes as always, but he would also still keep an eye on her while he still could.

It was then, at the edge of his vision, he spotted Aang walking towards the campfire and kneeling next to her. He could barely hear what they were saying, but he could rather tell from their body language what was being said, and so watched the short interlude between them. The monk's arm went around her shoulders and held her close, and she returned the embrace half-heartedly. After a pause, he was watching her questioningly, and Katara patted him on the back in reassurance of something. He spared her a nod and a brief kiss on the lips before he stood and walked away, towards the town.

_He really does have something of an effect on her,_ Hakoda thought, noting how Katara relaxed her posture before the fire. _Well, now is probably as good a time as any to talk to the boy, anyway._

_

* * *

_

Aang took a deep breath and let it out, ending his meditation and opening his eyes to the grand view before him.

He was sitting on the balcony at the very top floor of the central tower. He'd needed to find a good spot to be drawn into his discipline, and there was hardly a better place in the South Pole than the spot he picked so very high up. From there, looking out into the night and around the fire-lit village that lay below, he could see everything, wall-to-wall. It was another place to easily lose himself.

It wasn't far too long in his thoughts and the peace and quiet before he'd heard the trap-door behind him, the hatch that led to the tower stairway sliding easily on its icy hinges. "Hey, Avatar, I hope you got permission from the elders to be up here," a voice jokingly berated.

Aang turned to see Hakoda coming up from the stairs, grinning. Sokka had definitely inherited much of his father's demeanor.

The Airbender chuckled and politely bowed his head. "They insisted, actually, when I told them I was looking for a place to meditate." He smiled. "That was a good speech at the ceremony by the way, Chief Hakoda."

The patriarch chuckled. "Thanks. And please, son, just call me Hakoda. You're a part of the family now; I'd been told as much by Sokka and Katara, and I tend to agree with them. I hear she even gave you an armlet."

Aang blushed briefly. "Heh, yeah, she did," he replied as he rolled up the sleeve of his robe to show that he was still wearing the ocean-blue relic it on his right bicep. "It's one of my most precious possessions now. I never remove it."

"It's authentic, too," Hakoda nodded with approval. "And you deserve it, I think. Even if you're not a warrior as termed by the Water Tribe, you've still earned it and the Mark of the Trusted…or so Bato tells me."

Grimacing slightly as he let go of his sleeve, Aang sighed in remembrance of that day. "I still don't think I deserved it; at least not then. Especially talking to you about it, because they missed you and wanted to see you, and I became insecure and tried to get them to stay."

"I've been told the story," the Chief said as he leaned his back against the edge of the balcony with his arms crossed. "It was understandable, though. I imagine I'd have done the same."

The Avatar simply hummed and resumed his gaze towards the town.

"At any rate," Hakoda continued, "I still think you are the most deserving person for the mark. Do you know why?"

Aang shrugged. "Well, is it because I'm the Avatar? I was trusted with the world, after all."

The father smiled. "That could be. But moreover, it's because _Katara_ trusts you."

Slightly surprised, the Avatar turned back to Hakoda with a questioning look.

"Don't be so shocked, boy," the Chief laughed. "You look as if I'm about to push you off the balcony."

Reassured by his good-natured demeanor, Aang laughed slightly as well. "You just caught me off-guard; not an easy thing to do. But yeah," he smiled awkwardly. "So you know, huh?"

"I've had an idea about the matter." Hakoda nodded. "Like I told Katara, it was since the fall of Ba Sing Se. All she did those dangerous few weeks was to watch over you. She refused to give up hope, and refused to believe that you were well and truly done for. By your side all those days and nights, healing you. All things considered, you must have been truly special to her."

Aang was blushing again, and feeling as if about to cry. _So she loved me even then. Even if she couldn't admit it to herself._

"Well, she's special to me, too," the Avatar said without moving. "Very much. I want you to know that too, just like I told Sokka when he questioned me about it. I owe her my life and my soul. Without her I would have never been able to do what I did. She's…she's my world. I love her." He smiled. "I always will."

Hakoda nodded. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're sincere. And you have my blessing on your relationship. It reminds me of what I shared with my wife, Kya," he sighed longingly. "I still miss her more than anything. It was like a piece of my heart was burned too. So whatever you do, I hope the two of you stay happy…and that you never hurt her." He smirked. "Or else I'll have to come after you, Avatar or not."

Aang laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. Me hurting her…is more impossible than a platypus bear giving birth to a moose lion."

"That's pretty darned impossible, all right," Hakoda acknowledged. "I will take your word for it, Aang. I know very well that Katara believes it too."

The Airbender smiled and stood up to bow. "I appreciate it then, Ch…Hakoda. Thank you."

"No problem," the Chief said, clapping his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Anyway, I ought to…"

He was interrupted suddenly by the sound of footsteps approaching. The two of them turned and set their gazes to the floor, where Katara was standing after having traversed the stairs to the tower.

She looked up to meet the eyes of two of the men who meant the most to her, smiling for the first time in the evening as she waved a greeting. "Hey."

"Hey, Katara," Aang replied, sending a soft smile back.

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Hakoda asked. "You seemed pretty out of it after the ceremony."

The Waterbender nodded, pushing a strand of her hair back under her hood. "Yeah, I'll be alright. I just needed a bit of time. Anyway, I just thought I'd find you guys and apologize for brushing you off."

"There is no need for apologies," Hakoda said for himself and Aang as he embraced his daughter. "You needed to get it out of the way. And I'm proud of you for knowing that it needed to be done."

"Thanks, Dad…I'm happy to know that," she admonished and squeezed him back gratefully before pulling out of the hug. "Anyway…Aang told me that I'd find him up here. If I can talk to him alone," she added with a bit of a hinting grin to her father. Behind him, Aang visibly glanced away and tried not to look shy.

Hakoda paused, looking stern-faced, before barking another laugh. "Of course you can. I was just about to leave anyway. It's starting to get late though, so don't be too long, or I'll send someone up to look for you."

"I promise, Dad," Katara said with a roll of her eyes and gave him another hug before letting him go. As she joined Aang by the balcony, Hakoda paused at the top of the stairs and gave Aang an "I'm watching you" gesture with a smirk to show that he was just kidding around, before descending and pulling the hatch closed behind him.

After a few seconds of listening to the footsteps get quieter, Katara and Aang both let out a laugh as they leaned against the balcony. "My dad didn't threaten you, did he?" the girl inquired.

Aang chuckled, sidling up against her. "Nah; we just had a talk. He approves of our relationship too," he smiled. "I'm glad to know that I have his trust."

"You've had it since the beginning," Katara remarked softly. "But I'm glad too."

The two looked out over the peaceful cityscape that the Southern Tribe boasted, and that was only getting bigger as time passed. Below, lanterns were slowly going out one by one, dowsing the houses in darkness in preparation for sleep. It was silent up in that tower then, where the cold air whistled against the buildings and caressed their faces. And where the height made it perfectly serene and private. For a while they said nothing.

"So, are you okay?" Aang asked her softly, turning his head after nonetheless feeling like he needed to speak.

She let a smile cross her lips as she turned back to him, facing the concern in his warm gray eyes. "I'm fine…really. Don't worry so much…I only needed time to think. And to accept that it's now over, and things are finally at peace. But, I almost forgot that I really feel better when I'm with you."

He blushed and let his fingers slip into her gloved hand, squeezing it. "I'm always here, Katara. I always will be."

He shyly averted his glance for a second, causing her to regard him questioningly. "Just like you were for me," he continued. "Were you…really watching over me for so long after you revived me, back when?"

"Dad told you, huh?" Katara chuckled, blushing as she messed with one of her hair loops. "Yeah…I barely ate or slept. If I tried to sleep, I'd only wake up in the middle of the night to check on you and heal up that wound some more. I was so worried, that I was almost sick. After you were shot with lightning, I thought for a moment that you had died, and I just couldn't live with the possibility. I couldn't leave you. It was unbearable."

Aang, deeply touched, pulled her close and reached into her hood to touch her cheek. "I knew that you saved me and watched over me…but I hadn't realized just how much. I really _do_ owe you my life, and so much more."

Her face was warm under his fingers, and she pulled her hood back while leaning in to touch his forehead with hers. Her cheeks refused to relinquish the crimson shade that they'd had. "It's natural when you care so much for someone," she replied in a gentle whisper. "When you love them."

He looked deep into those sapphire eyes, and he could very well see the sincerity behind her spoken words. No matter how many times she said it, it would still sound so newly wonderful to his ears. His heart was pounding, and he ached for her. Tilting his head, he closed the gap and gently—reverently, lovingly—kissed her.

Katara closed her eyes and received it, just letting him pour his feelings into his actions before she returned the kiss with equal love and passionate respect. She had taken off her mittens so that she could hold his hands and feel his soft, warm skin. Her fingers intertwined with his.

"I love you, too," Aang murmured in-between the soft and almost desperate contact with their lips. "With everything I have."

"With the love of your nation," Katara said, still blushing as she parted and looked into his eyes, moving only an inch away from his face. "Did you mean that, when you told me and Gran-Gran?"

Aang gave her a smile. "Of _course…_I would never say what I don't mean. I knew I loved you, back then, but I didn't know just how much until Pathik helped me to clear my grief out of that chakra. I cried afterward. And there was never any doubt in my heart that you are _literally_ my world."

"Oh, Aang…" she choked, starting to feel tears in her eyes again as she wrapped her arms around him. "I really don't deserve that. You were so sure, and I didn't even see…"

"Katara. Shh," he demanded softly and kissed her again, pulling her away from the cold wind of the balcony and kneeling onto the tower floor with her. "You do deserve it. You do." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I just hope that I deserve you, too, after all that you've done for me."

The Waterbender grunted in surprised annoyance and draped herself over him, lying with her chest flat against him as he sat back and supported their weight with his arms and as her knees straddled him on either side of his legs. She looked straight into his eyes. "Of course you deserve me, you idiot," she smirked and slid her arms around his neck, her lips making contact with his as her hands clasped each other under the back fold of his shawl.

With that being said, the matter was dropped in favor of a few precious moments together, resting on the floor of the top balcony of the tower and at a point wondering if their body heat would cause it to melt. Aang allowed himself to lower them both to the floor. They snuggled into each other through the warmth of their thick clothing, arms and legs locked together, and they kept up a wordless, breathless rhythm of reminding each other of their deep love for each other via their kissing.

At one point soon enough though (at about the moment Katara was feeling warm enough to want to remove her coat) Aang reluctantly broke away and held her face cupped in his hands with an apologetic smile. "I hate to stop, but you _did _promise your dad that we'd be back soon."

"I did, didn't I?" Katara blushed, pouting. "I'm glad I came to find you though."

"So am I," he laughed as he stood and helped her up. "And I'm glad you're feeling better. We've got about five more days to spend here, so we should spend it having fun with everyone."

"I'm all for that," the Waterbender grinned and playfully shoved her shoulder against his as they started back down the stairs of the tower. They passed only a few more still-awake passerby as they headed back through the icy streets, into the chill night air, and finally to the doorstep of the ice hut. Everyone else was already asleep, so all that was needed was to try to return silently and without any awkwardness from the others to face.

With a gentle peck on each other's lips to wish a good night, and a wordless exchange between their eyes, they reluctantly parted and went to their separate rooms; nonetheless with thoughts of the other healing their hearts and virtually destroying the somber mood of the night.


	14. From Tribe to Temple

((AN: First of all, I want to thank all you _abso-friggin-lutely AWESOME_ people for your reviews, support, encouragement, and input. ^^ Who'd have thought my mediocre little experiment in Avatar fanfic-ing would turn out so well? I have a different set of thanks for those watching To Muse on Parenthood, but for this one, you all are just great. ^^ I'm glad that the funeral scene went over well, too.

To Pandalily22: I'm not so sure about Katara's sadness here; she's always been a bit of an emotional person in the show, and anyone would cry really after a funeral; it wasn't just for Hama, but for all the other Waterbenders who were captured and suffered, and all the emotion in the air's just probably a bit much to her, maybe. x3 To Faith Angel: Once again, thank you so much for all your praise, I'm happy that you're enjoying everything I put out; I can only try to keep living up to expectations, and I'm happy when I accomplish it. ^^ And actually, this particular fanfic is only some months old, so it wasn't that long ago I started writing it x3 I think the differing quality could be chalked up to, at the time, getting over my awkwardness at writing with a world and characters that aren't mine. I haven't written many fanfics before, see. xP But I suppose as I get over it and just have fun, the writings get better. :3

Just so you all know, I might also have to cut back a little bit on the fast updates, so I don't let the Avatar muse get burned out. I gotta keep writing this thing and extend my buffer as well. Eventually. x3 So don't be surprised if things start coming slow.

Anyway, next chapter, wherein we speed through the rest of their days at the Southern Water Tribe and head for the next destination on the agenda: The Southern Air Temple. Woot! Also, to avoid confusion, Katara's birthday's sometime in winter, at least in my mind. She's still 14 right now, they're just celebrating it because they didn't get to do so anytime in the show, what with the war and all. x3 Originally her birthday fell during their visit, but then my head started arguing with itself: "C'mon, she's the only Waterbender in her family, and the season of the power of water is in _winter_, shouldn't it make more sense than just randomly placing it in the _autumn_?" To which I replied, "OKAY I'LL FIX IT SHEESH." *snerk* Like I pointed out before, I try to follow some logic from the show, especially after reading some informational material from The Lost Scrolls and the art book. ^^; Enjoy the group banter and such!

...Only Mike and Bryan know these guys's birthdays...but they never TOLD us...gah... xP))

* * *

Chapter 13

And so as promised, the next few days were for nothing but fun; and if not fun together, then for things that only they wanted to do.

Suki and Sokka still often attended warrior training (and Suki marveled at what she was learning every day about the techniques that the Water Tribe used), but also found the time to go on dates; though the Kyoshi Warrior had noticed Sokka becoming a little quiet around her as of late. Sometimes he'd been too pensive to even catch a great opportunity for a joke (which she didn't know whether to be thankful or worried for). As for Toph, she still griped about the cold and not being able to see through the ice, and so either stayed at the hut or with Appa when she wasn't dragged out and forced to have fun.

Katara and Aang stuck together more often than not, sometimes getting in practice of some of the more advanced techniques with Pakku. They even stopped into the new healing academy to get a few more tips on how the healing power can really come in handy…not just fixing wounds, but using the body's energy to fight sickness and purge poisons. However, they were higher techniques that often required great energy borrowed and not often returned from the healer as well (to which it was assured that the Avatar if nobody else could accomplish such feats if needed).

Hakoda and Bato even gave Aang a short ceremony to officially make him a member of the Southern Water Tribe, by replacing the Mark of the Trusted on his forehead. With his friends and their family looking on, this time it was just about as proud a moment in his life as getting his arrows.

And then there was the issue of Katara's birthday, which they all happened to miss during the war near the end of winter, until Hakoda mentioned it when the week was almost up ("I guess it just slipped my mind," Katara said sheepishly when her friends pounced and interrogated her about it…even _Sokka_ had forgotten). Thus it was decided that before they left, there _had_ to be a party to make up for a day of celebration lost. This time, it wouldn't be a ceremony of solemnity and sadness, but of life and joy.

While the others prepared for it, Aang was suddenly nervous. Here his girlfriend—and even _that_ title sounded inadequate for describing how he valued her—was having her birthday, and he hadn't thought to give her anything!

The others reassured him that they hadn't, either; considering it was sprung on them, it was expected. And Katara wasn't so shallow as to hold it against her friends anyway…she only wanted the party to be a happy occasion.

_Still, I promise that soon I'll come up with something special for you, Katara,_ Aang silently vowed.

* * *

On the final day of their stay at the Southern Water Tribe, the party was held from sunrise to sunset in the central square where the tower stood. Any lessons and training that day were put on hold for the festivities, at least for those that wanted it. Pakku was more than happy to even put his ever-so-rigorous schedule on hold for a celebration for his adopted granddaughter. It wasn't much of a private affair this time, for it concerned the Southern Tribe's most famous Waterbender and the daughter of the Chief.

The atmosphere was euphoric, a stark contrast to a few days ago. Katara felt humbled, being in the center of all the attention; but she was proud of it. Everyone was giving her their blessings and wishes that she would see another year pass. The Water Tribe girl had already seen enough war and strife in her lifetime to age her mind to twice what it was…a capable warrior, and a fierce protector…nobody could ask for a better representative of their nation to have helped to save the world, female or no.

She did receive a few gifts, too. Kanna had given her a new, more elaborately-decorated dress-like coat and hairband fit for a Northern Tribe noblewoman, but which still kept the designs true to the Southern Tribe. Pakku had given her a bracer with a crescent-moon on it, underlain by the oceanic symbol of the Water Nation; it was to signify that she'd received the highest honor possible for a Waterbender, usually only given to old male fighters. Katara certainly felt honored to receive it, for it also showed her just how she had such a great influence in opening the Master's mind.

And finally, her father had gathered everyone to a toast under the moon that night, in which her friends each gave her their own blessings. Katara stood, wearing her new coat and trimmings, and looking rather like a princess (Aang couldn't stop thinking how absolutely beautiful and noble she looked).

And even her friends surprised her with their words. Toph, not one for speeches at all, spoke of how Katara had become the older sister and even mother figure that she'd always wanted ("Even if she's still a fussy-britches," she added, which incited some laughter among the crowd and a quick indignant blush from the birthday girl in question). Suki admonished her as one of her best friends in the world and another sister to her, and Sokka repeated what he'd said to Toph one day; that Katara was his strength after their mother had died.

When Aang stepped up to offer his congratulations, the crowd erupted in cheers for the Avatar in reminder of his presence. He quickly extinguished it however by raising his hand, smiling apologetically. "Please, everyone…save your applause for Katara. This is her day." As everyone's eyes fell on him expectantly, he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I admit I'm not really good at speeches. But I do know one thing I want to say...and it's that nobody deserves more praise than Katara, even me. Without her, this world would not be here today, and nor would all of us be standing here."

He stepped up and offered her his hand, which she took with a smile. "So, um…until I can think of a better gift…" he admonished, suddenly lowering himself to his knees and bowing his forehead to the back of her hand in solemn respect, "I'd like to tell everyone what I told the Chief and her brother…that she has an Avatar in debt for life."

The audience again erupted in applause and audible "Aaawww"s from those who knew of their relationship. They knew now just how much respect Katara truly had to be given, and it was in the waves of emotion that flooded the courtyard that evening. The Waterbender felt it and couldn't stop blushing, her heart beating unbelievably fast.

With enough eagerness that she could only muster in public, she gently tugged Aang to his feet and pulled his face close to kiss his cheek. The gesture was a grateful one, but lingered for longer than usual and had a hidden meaning which the monk caught only when she broke away and whispered quickly, "I have to thank you properly later for that."

Meanwhile, there was laughter at the Avatar's furious blushing and more applause directed at the couple. With a wide grin and a wave to the crowd, Aang returned to his seat.

Soon enough, the festivities went on. Under the moon there was dancing in the square, and the friends had fun trying to match moves with each other. Toph, for obvious reasons, could only sit back and listen to the steady beats of the music and decline anyone asking to dance with her. Suki mesmerized everyone with her flexibility and grace (and it caused Sokka to painfully remind the warrior students not to stare at her for that long). Not many dared interrupt Katara and Aang as they danced together, except for an occasional partner-switch with her dad or Sokka and Suki. Some of the young children even got in on the act, none-too-nervously asking Aang or Katara for dance lessons and with them only happy to relent. One of the warrior students would ask Katara for a dance, as would one of the girls from the Tribe for Aang, but soon the two rightful partners would come back together again and show the audience through dancing and mere expression alone that they were perfectly matched.

It went on until the small hours of the night, when exhaustion was finally giving way to euphoria. With final happy wishes to Katara, everyone started filing off back to their homes for the night. Sokka was eager to hurry to bed early, for the next day they were finally going to leave the South Pole for the Southern Air Temple.

Aang lingered behind the group, simply waiting to catch up with the Waterbender. As if sensing his thoughts, she stopped and allowed the others inside the house while turning back to him with a warm smile.

Once the family and friends were out of sight, he took her in a swift embrace and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He looked into her eyes upon parting. "Happy birthday, Katara…I hope you had a good one," he whispered. "I'm only sorry I almost missed it."

Katara laughed. "I almost missed it too, Aang; it's not just you. I guess so much has happened lately, it's easy to overlook." She smiled and leaned into his arms. "But, thank you. I'm still happy to celebrate it. If only to see another year that we are all together and alive."

"That I agree with," Aang chuckled and ran his fingers over her cheek. "I hope there's many more of the same to come."

"I wouldn't let it happen otherwise," Katara murmured, moving close and taking his lips in another warm kiss.

Their eyes closed, Aang's arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled her against him. But as he was just starting to deepen their kiss, there came a voice from inside.

"Hey, Aang! Get your hands off my sister and get to sleep, we've gotta get moving tomorrow!"

The two of them broke away quickly, furiously blushing. Katara groaned loudly in frustration. "Sokka, don't ruin the moment!"

"I'm the big brother, I'll ruin whatever moment I want!" he yelled back.

Then suddenly, Hakoda's none-too-annoyed voice spoke up. "Darnit, do I have to ground you kids? Just go to sleep already!"

"Yes, Dad," Sokka and Katara replied out loud, voices equally showing their tiredness on the matter.

Aang tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. "They're right; we should get some sleep, and soon enough after tomorrow we'll be stopping at _my_ home."

"Yeah, maybe then we'll finally get to have a moment for once," Katara exchanged a playful grin with the Avatar and hugged him once more. "Good night, Aang, and thanks for helping me have a wonderful time."

"Anytime at all, Katara," he said softly, squeezing her back. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, sparing him one more kiss before the two herded themselves inside for sleep.

* * *

The next morning was something of a sad one…but also hung quite eagerly in the minds of the Avatar and his friends; for it was time to take another journey.

Appa let out a loud groaning yawn as he watched his small riders place their provisions and other things that they wanted to take with them on the saddle. Momo perched himself on his large friend's horn and preened himself while regarding the humans as well; perhaps with a bit of amusement on how they couldn't fly without assistance (save for Aang).

As they prepared, they were seen off by the entire throng of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara gave each and every one of her family and friends a tight embrace, as did Sokka. Suki and Toph shook hands with the friends that they'd made in farewell, and Aang received both hugs and handshakes from those who would give it to him.

"I will miss you kids," Hakoda said as he broke from his children's embrace and looked them all in their bright, shining eyes. "I wish you luck on your long journey, and I hope that all of you come back to visit."

"We will…we promise," Katara smiled. "Thanks for everything, Dad. Everybody. Hama's ceremony, and my birthday, and just our time here…it meant so much to be home again."

"It meant just as much to us to have you back, my little Waterbender," Kanna said, watching her granddaughter with pride as she stood by Pakku. "Be safe, and keep each other well protected."

"You can count on it," Katara replied as she looked back at her friends and brother in turn, all of them nodding in agreement with her.

"Drop a line sometime," Hakoda said as he watched them file into the saddle. "Aang, you watch over my daughter. And Sokka," he added with a chortle, "You watch over _him_ watching my daughter."

"Like a hawk!" the young warrior replied with a smirk, causing the titular couple to exchange grimaces.

It was Suki who spoke up in their defense, though. "And you can count on _me_ watching Sokka watching Aang watch Katara."

"And _I'll_ watch over the rest of you and save your butt, like always," the Waterbender said with a roll of her eyes.

"I won't watch anybody," Toph piped up, waving her hand in front of her blind eyes and causing the friends to break into a laughing fit. Hakoda and the rest of the Tribe couldn't help but join in.

After the final goodbyes were said, Aang took his place at Appa's reins while the others waved from the saddle. With a final "Yip-yip!" from the Avatar, the bison slammed his tail into the ice and took off with the hearty applause of over a hundred members of the Southern Water Tribe at their backs.

Katara, Sokka, and soon the others were watching as the town, its beautiful icy towers and buildings of snow, and the whole of the pristine white nation faded away into the horizon of the sea, the cheers also fading into breathless silence.

* * *

"So, how far is it to the Southern Air Temple?" Suki asked a little later as they were soaring over the sea, somewhere along the lower end of the Earth Kingdom. They were coming into warmer waters again, but the air was still slightly chilly as autumn was starting to set in. They still saw fit to remove their coats, however. Katara's new coat was left at her home in the South Pole in favor of her old one for traveling, but she still proudly wore the thin Waterbending Warrior bracer given to her by Pakku.

"Not too far," Aang replied, leaning back on Appa. Momo was toying with the reins. "It only took us about a couple of days to get there the first time, but mostly because we were resting Appa every night, so it could be much sooner. You guys are gonna love it."

"_I'll_ just love setting my feet on good old solid rock," Toph said while lounging in the saddle. The first thing she did upon getting into the sky was to pry the boots from her feet so they could taste fresh air again.

Katara laughed as she rummaged through her pack for a piece of food. "I'm sure you will, Toph. And trust us; you two will want to explore every inch of the temple. It's a beautiful place."

"Well, beautiful as an abandoned-for-100-years temple is," Sokka said matter-of-factly.

His statement earned him a hard slap on the shoulder from Katara. "Can't you at least be a _little_ sensitive, you idiot? That's Aang's _home_ you're talking about!"

"Katara, it's fine," the Airbender gently assured. "I've accepted the facts of what the Fire Nation did and where I stand now. It will just be nice to see it again." He turned to give his friends a wide smile. "And it will also be nice for all of you to see it with me. You've accepted me into your family after all, so it's only fair that as I accept you into mine, and to share in my experiences."

"That's very kind of you, Aang," Suki admonished with a bow of her head. "It's an honor in itself to see an Air Nomad temple, and more so that you're the one to show it to us."

Sokka hummed. "So, how long are we planning on staying, anyway?"

"I thought _you_ were the schedule guy," Katara smirked.

"I am," Sokka said with a wave of his hand. "But it was Aang's decision—with some help from Toph—to stop at the Southern Air Temple. It's like our mini-vacations; it'll be his call."

The Avatar puzzled for a second. "I suppose two days will do just fine. It'll just be a nice place to rest and stretch our feet for a while, and to let you guys see it. Plus," he added, his voice going quiet, "I need to do something while I'm there too."

"Two days it is," Sokka said as he fell back into the saddle, ending the matter and deciding to let himself doze off for the afternoon. The others went back to their ways of trying to keep themselves occupied on the dull ramblings of a long flight.

Katara however had noticed the change in Aang's demeanor when he was discussing his plans. Concerned, the Waterbender carefully slid down next to him. "Is everything okay?" she inquired, looking into his downcast eyes.

He nodded and sat up again. "I'm fine, Katara. Don't worry about me." He smiled and leaned comfortably against her shoulder. "I just had plans to take some time for myself and meditate. And honor the monks and Gyatso while I'm there."

"That's understandable then," she softly acknowledged. "I just wanted to make sure. When it comes to the subject of the Air Nomads, I can't help but worry about you."

_She remembers the first time she had to bring me out of the Avatar State. _He turned back to her with a grateful expression. "Thank you, Katara." His hand covered hers and squeezed her fingers. "I promise you, it's nothing to be concerned about."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll hold you to that."

He watched with a blush on his face and renewed warmth in his heart as she climbed back up into the saddle, before turning his stormy gaze ahead to the blue, cloud-strewn horizon. _I'll hold myself to it too,_ he thought.

True to Aang's prediction of advanced speed and time, the travelers only had to wait until dusk before the great earthen barrier of the Patola Mountain Range was in their sights. It was like a sea of teeth rising up to meet them, the foggy clouds settling in on the tops and threatening to blind inexperienced fliers.

The group set their eyes on the landscape with mild awe, but Suki let out an audible gasp when they finally cleared the clouds to glimpse their destination.

Lying peacefully on top of a mountain and surrounded by clouds, as if it were carved and blessed from the very earth and sky themselves, was the Southern Air Temple. It looked like a castle or a fortress with the intent of a home and a sanctuary, its blue spires rising as majestically as Aang had always remembered it. With the western sun bathing it in the last of its light, it also looked solemn and dreary.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Suki marveled. "I never imagined…"

Katara smiled. "I never get tired of seeing it either. It's so tranquil. It's hard to describe the energy surrounding it."

"Spiritual energy," Aang said, smiling proudly upon setting his gaze on his old home. "It is part of what made us Air Nomads. Every single one of us was an Airbender, because we spent our lives in spiritual enlightenment."

"We never learned much about the Air Nomads," Suki sighed, her eyes refusing to pry from the sight. "I wish that I could have been around back then to see it."

"Even then, that would've been hard," Aang pointed out with a laugh. "You could only get to the Air Temples only by flying bison. Usually," he added with a slight grimace.

"I'd have loved to kick the butt of the Fire Nation general that struck the first blow against this place," Sokka said with a good amount of hatred in his voice, his own experience with the temple starting to come back to him as well.

Toph sighed. "Man, I can't wait to land so I can see what all the fuss is about."

The Avatar grinned. "You won't be waiting long, Toph. Appa, let's go!" he shouted, tugging the reins forward. The bison acquiesced with a thunderous roar of his own, showing his eagerness to fly through familiar territory.

Appa rocketed forward as fast as he was eager until he found the same small platform that they'd walked on long ago. As the friends prepared to dismount, Toph was the first to practically fall out of the saddle and onto solid rock with a hard _crunch._

"Yes! Oh sweet land, how I've missed you!" the blind Earthbender cooed, rubbing the dirt as if it were a long-lost friend.

Amused, her friends watched as she picked herself up and swung her head around to where she could sense the buildings around the corner of the mountain. She had a wide smile. "And you're right, Twinkletoes! It's amazing! I gotta go explore," Toph declared and took off running.

"Hey, wait up for us," Suki said. "I want a tour too."

"You'll all get it," Aang chuckled at his friends' eagerness, Katara and Sokka exchanging glances and remembering how they were back then; almost like them, except only the Waterbender had payed close attention and Sokka had been whining about his hunger.

As they walked on, Aang once again pointing out where he and his friends would play Airball (and where Sokka lost rather horribly against a match with Aang) and where the bison always slept, they took in the sights as much as they could before night fully fell and they had to go on the light of a sphere of fire held by the Avatar.

Finally, they'd reached the front courtyard. There, a statue of Monk Gyatso was still standing, as stoic and sacred a presence as they had remembered. Aang held the fire up to see into the statue's face, and he had a faraway look in his usually playful eyes.

"That's Aang's teacher and guardian, Gyatso," Katara explained to Suki and Toph. "He was like a father to him."

Suki bowed respectfully towards the statue, but Toph stayed where she was. "This is pretty sad," the Blind Bandit admonished. "I miss my parents sometimes, but I know at least they're still around. I can't imagine how Aang must feel."

"It's understandable; Earthbenders live in a completely different way than the Air Nomads did," the young monk pointed out. "But they were indeed a family to me. My only real family."

"Until now," Katara reminded him, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. He responded with a smile and covered her hand with his.

Sokka broke the moment with a loud yawn. "Well, we can tour and everything tomorrow. Right now, it's nightfall, and we oughta be finding out where we can camp ourselves."

"There are rooms up in the inside of the towers," Aang pointed out. "But since we came here a bit late, I think we can set up our bags here in the courtyard for tonight if you want."

"Fine by me," Toph said as she flopped down on the nearest stone bench. "I've been dreaming so much about sleeping on the earth that it's driving me crazy."

"Sounds like a plan," Sokka agreed, followed by Suki and Katara. With a final nod from the Airbender, the group set themselves in an almost respectful circle around the statue of Gyatso. Aang chose to sleep on Appa's tail, the bison settling close by. Momo had the same idea.

Katara kept an eye on the Avatar for a short while as he settled into a fitful sleep. Her position was closest to his; she debated on moving closer to him, but thought it better that night if she didn't. This was _his_ sacred place, and something for him to be left alone with. Her heart still contained worry and concern for him, despite his promise. But she closed her eyes anyway, hoping that all would be well in the following days.


	15. Cultural Wisdom

((AN: I love the word "shenanigans". I dunno why, it's just funny. xP So I tend to use it alot to mean different things. In this case...things one shouldn't do in a temple. :B

Anyway, the next chapter is here, wherein we have some more banter, a little bit of fluff, and some actual story taking place with Aang getting some more insight on his people courtesy of Avatar Yangchen. I imagine he'd speak with the previous Air Nomad Avatar quite a bit, if only to connect with one of his own people again, and in this case, to fill himself in on the knowledge of his culture that he missed after running away. Nice to be able to call upon the wisdom of your predecessors, eh? Wish I could. x3

And don't worry, there's some more fluff coming up in the story for those of you who like it. :B I'm just as addicted to the Kataang love as you all are; I just like to have an easygoing plot around it too, as well as to include the other characters. It's like I'm trying to channel the show, only making it quite a bit more Kataang-centric. x3

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story so far. ^^ And once again, Mike and Bryan own these crazy dudes and dudettes.))

* * *

Chapter 14

The group awoke with the sunlight streaming gently down upon their eyes. As they set their gazes on the intricately-carved stone of the courtyard around them, they felt as if they were in a waking dream.

After breakfast, Aang waved his animal companions off, free to explore the grounds as they would while he took his friends inside the temple.

The beauty of the ancient, sacred realm of the monks was intoxicating. Even to the non-benders of the gang, they could still feel the residual spiritual energy clinging to the mountainous earth and carefully-carved walls. But the cracks in the masonry and the dust and soot gathered ominously in many corners still reminded them with pain the genocide that had befallen the race.

Aang wasn't deterred in his mood, however, as he gave his friends the tour. In the main temple there were training areas and prayer rooms, as well as the balcony kitchens where fruit pies were made. There was also the statue room, where only an Airbender could open the doors; he'd told Suki and Toph about getting his first glimpse of his past lives, and where they'd first run into Momo (Suki gave Sokka a shoulder-punch upon finding out that he first intended to eat the lemur. "I was hungry and delusional, give me a break!" he pleaded back).

Finally, they took walks through the residential hallways and towers where the monks had their sleeping quarters. Having taken their things with them, the members of the group were free to choose where they wanted to bed down for the next couple of nights, though it was somewhat hard to find a bedroom that was intact enough to still be used like the Western Air Temple's rooms had been. Aang's old room, to his surprise, was one of those.

They chose places close to each other, as was their natural inclination. "Though, I gotta warn Sokka and Suki," Aang warned with a short laugh, "You're in a _temple,_ so I think any shenanigans will be frowned upon."

Laughter erupted and rang out in that hallway, and even Suki had to try to stop from giggling the expense of herself and her boyfriend, although Sokka's face was bright red as he tried to look aloof. "You guys underestimate my self-control," he pointed out. "I'm a no-shenanigans type of guy. Now _Suki_…"

"Hey, you _dare_ question my honor?" she grabbed his fingers and bent them back, causing him to almost fall over with a high-pitched squeak.

Katara tried to grin between fits of laughter. "I think you guys can go two days without shenanigans. Fair's fair, Mister Watch-Them-Like-A-Hawk."

"It'll be a welcome break, trust me," Toph grumbled in agreement, eliciting more laughter. For the first time that day, it amazed the friends just how comfortable they were around each other and how they could still act like goofy teenagers in light of all that they had to go through.

As they settled in, Katara discreetly came up next to Aang. "I couldn't help but wonder just what kinds of shenanigans _are_ allowed," she whispered, giving him a fake-innocent smile.

Aang blushed at the sudden teasing and gave her a sideways glance. "Y'know, I'll have to think about that," he grinned wryly. "The spirits aren't exactly forgiving."

Giving him a playful shove, Katara smiled as she went to join the others in selecting her living quarters. _At least I can still lighten him up,_ she thought.

* * *

The rest of the morning all through lunch was spent continuing to tour the temple. Aang, having already told his friends what they could find, allowed them to explore as they would; he trusted them quite well enough to leave things respectfully intact. Meanwhile, he was excusing himself to meditate and asked that he not be disturbed, to which the others agreed. Toph started racing immediately through the halls and corridors as fast as her feet would allow, taking in everything that she could see with her Earthbending ability. The others followed and split up to follow wherever their curiosity took them.

As for the Airbender himself, he took his time wandering slowly down a dark stairway leading into a deeper portion of the temple. There was a good and oft-used meditation chamber there, where he could get his thinking done. The hall was lined with statues carved into the rock, all of which contained familiar faces and countenances of the monks before him. He absently fingered the carved wooden charm around his neck, a relic that only the elderly master Airbenders wore; and which it was insisted that he wear to signify his rank as the Avatar. _I still wonder if I deserve to wear these robes in this temple,_ he thought, _considering that I still ran away from my people._

He could feel his chakra becoming blocked with his thoughts of guilt, and he took a deep breath to clear it. _Well, if I didn't, I think I'd have been told by now,_ he decided with a short smile. _I just wish you could see me now, Gyatso._

Finally, he reached the ornate wooden doors that led into the meditation chamber. Using mild Earthbending, he pried the edges of the door from their stuck positions and pushed it open.

Inside, an open skylight shed the brightness of the sun's rays down into the chamber. It enveloped a little carved-out star in the center of the floor and it in turn was watched over by several statues of monks past and gone…perhaps even before his elders' time.

Taking in the untouched appearance of the meditation chamber, the Avatar took a seat on one of the arms of the star and assumed a lotus position, closing his eyes and breathing to clear his mind. The quiet of the room, save for the whistling of the breeze through the tops of the chamber, helped immensely.

After a second, his eyelids squinted as his mind started to dig deep within his consciousness. "Avatar Yangchen…I need to speak with you," he whispered pleadingly. His arrows then slowly took on a blinding white glow.

* * *

"This is so amazing…getting the opportunity to explore this place better," Katara marveled as she walked through what probably used to be a small temple library. Shelves for scrolls lined the walls, but most of the scrolls were long burnt and turned to ash and dust. It saddened her to see what could have been the entire written history of Aang's people...a part of his legacy…now destroyed.

"Makes for a good distraction," Toph agreed, walking along behind with her arms idly resting behind her head. "I think that the Western Air Temple has to be my favorite so far though. It had a lot of fun places."

Katara gave her a quirked eyebrow. "I bet it's because it was hanging off the side of a cliff. I can almost imagine that Earthbenders helped to build it."

"They could've helped with this one too," the Blind Bandit pointed out. "Maybe all of them, if they were so high up in the mountains. Probably long before the Four Nations were so divided though."

"Even Air and Earth aren't as different as thought," Katara said with a smile as she picked through a few scrolls, squinting to see if she could read any of the charred-out writing. "Hm, I wonder where Sokka and Suki ended up getting to."

"I can see 'em," Toph nonchalantly pointed out, grinding her heel into the floor lightly. "They're headed outside to where we saw the Airball court. And there's another place we haven't been yet; a stairway leading down into another chamber. Man, this place is huge…I'm getting a few distant, weird vibrations. If I had to guess, that's where Twinkletoes went."

Katara hummed, biting her lip as she wondered what Aang could be doing, other than meditating.

Toph grinned, unable to help noticing the Waterbender's demeanor. "Y'know, if you wanna go find him, I can tell you where the stairs start," she said in a teasing manner.

Eyebrows quirked, Katara whirled around to regard her young friend. "What makes you think I wanna find Aang?"

"I can read emotions, remember?" Toph said with an obvious tone, her arms crossed. "Everytime Aang's mentioned, your heart goes faster and you stop breathing for a second…see, you're doing it again! I'd say go ahead and find him if you're so worried about him. I'll look for Captain Boomerang and his fan-girl; someone needs to remind 'em to keep out of their shenanigans anyway."

Katara sighed, defeated. "You got me…still; I don't really want to disturb him just yet."

The Earthbender snorted. "Sugar Queen, even if you barged in riding a wild hog-monkey, I think Aang would _still_ be happy to see you. Anyway, the stairs start just a few floors down from here and past a hall of statues." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm gonna find your brother."

"You do that," Katara said in farewell to Toph as she watched her walk off. Left alone in the solemnity of the destroyed library, the Waterbender continued to pick through the remains of the scrolls for something…anything, to read up on the Air Nomad culture that hasn't been destroyed. She found herself on a personal mission for Aang, but all too futile as the history was still lost in time and in black dust.

After a few minutes, she couldn't take the quiet. With an uncertain look around, she took Toph's directions to heart and started down into the inner chambers of the temple.

* * *

Within the foggy recesses of his mind, Aang stared ahead into the blank space and patiently waited for the arrival of the Air Nomad Avatar before him.

Although Avatar Roku was always a great advisor on the wisdom of everything the Avatar had to go through, Aang sometimes liked to call on Avatar Yangchen just to connect to someone from his culture. Detached though she was as a previous Avatar and as a spirit, it gave Aang comfort to have an Air Nomad to be able to talk to and from whom to receive advice on the views of his people. And this moment was no exception.

He watched as a figure materialized from the windy fog before him, sitting as he was. It was a regal-looking woman in flowing orange and gold robes, with long, straight brown hair worn just as the nuns of the Eastern and Western Temples had. The front of her head was shaved to show the trademark arrow tattoo, and she had an almost motherly countenance as she regarded Aang.

"It is good to see you again, young Airbender," she admonished with an encompassing, almost musical voice. "What may I help you with?"

Aang respectfully bowed his head before continuing. "I wish for cultural advice, Avatar Yangchen. I have been going through a lot of indecision lately on what I must do to preserve the legacy of the Air Nomads. As you might know, I'm the last one to exist. And I want to fix what I've unwittingly helped to destroy."

Yangchen nodded. "It is an understandable dilemma upon your shoulders. I know that you are eager to see it fixed; and in time, with your determination, I see that it will be. The Avatar spirit is not one to give up just because there may not be benders from a certain nation around to continue the cycle. Life tends to know how to find a way."

Suddenly, she paused and seemed to look past Aang. "Someone is near, watching over you."

The young Avatar blinked and looked around, sensing it too. But then, a small smile crossed his face. "I can bet that's Katara; I figured sooner or later she'd come to find me," he explained. "She won't disturb me. I trust her."

A light smile crossed Yangchen's face. "It is more than that. You care for her."

"Yes," Aang's eyes closed as he hung his head, unafraid to say it. "I love her. I…I know that it's probably not the way of the Air Nomads to really let ourselves be bound to our earthly emotions. Let alone for a bender from another nation. But I cannot imagine a life without her, either. Spiritual enlightenment or not."

To his surprise, Yangchen chuckled. "I am not judgmental towards your decision, Avatar Aang. As a matter of fact, I admit that I hold a small amount of envy. I have never had the chance to allow myself to love, having been attached to the ways of the Air Nomads and of the duties of the Avatar. My life was spent serving the world and my people. There were in fact many Air Nomads that had chosen family and love over enlightenment after spending their years studying at the Air Temples; and that is how the nation was kept strong and alive. But I imagine you are the first Air Nomad Avatar in many cycles to wish to choose that route as well…and even the other Avatars can sense what a strong spiritual connection you share with the Waterbender. So long as you can balance your duties with your future, I can sense it is a good decision in the long run."

Aang smiled softly. "I can try, at least. Thank you, Avatar Yangchen."

The spirit closed her eyes and let her head sink thoughtfully. "Besides; I can also sense that the girl may end up being of great help in restoring the Airbenders."

Aang's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How would Katara…" he stopped for a second as a part of his mind caught onto her meaning, and his face turned bright red. "Oh, wait…"

The older Air Nomad released a hearty chuckle behind her hand. "Do not think so much on it, young Airbender. You have plenty of time to make your decisions on the matter, and so must she." Her look turned serious again. "For now, we must focus on what you have called me here for today. You seek cultural advice, as you have said."

Composing himself again, Aang nodded. "I do. You see, for all I have been taught about my culture from the monks, I'm certain that I haven't been told everything. Technically I didn't even complete the training needed to earn Master Airbender status. I ran away before I could even begin to understand what it truly meant not only to be an Avatar, but an Air Nomad. I want to know everything that I would have learned, if only to potentially carry on the traditions someday."

The spirit hummed solemnly. "You did leave all too young, that I agree with." She opened her eyes to regard him again. "I can give you a glimpse of what you would have learned. But I warn you, it is a lot to take in."

He lowered his head in acceptance. "I'll be fine."

"As you insist," Yangchen answered and leaned forward, placing her hand on his forehead. Her tattoos glowed with the same intensity as his did, and soon enough his mind was flooded with the history and the traditions of the Air Nomads as far back as it was allowed to be taken.

* * *

Meanwhile, it hadn't taken Katara long to find the passageway that Toph had sensed earlier. She took her time strolling through the dark caverns, passing statue after statue as they regarded the young outsider with solemn, protective gazes. She felt a little small under their unspoken scrutiny…judged. A part of her was waiting for some outside force or the voice of a spirit to chase her away.

But nothing came. A breeze from some hidden location disturbed her hair loops and braid and brought with it the scent of the autumn air…but she wasn't hindered in her pursuit of the single Air Nomad that once called these passages home. Her footfalls continued to make soft echoes along the corridor.

Finally, she came upon what she certainly believed was her destination. There was an open door carved with ornate Air Nation symbols and the visages of various monks painted on the outsides. Past the door, there was a chamber that though dark and shadowy was otherwise lit with the slowly-passing sun above a great opening in the ceiling. Statues of meditating Nomads overlooked a carved spot on the floor where a lone figure sat.

Katara immediately recognized Aang as she lingered, hidden behind the edge of the door. Her eyes widened as she saw his glowing body. _The Avatar State…? No, he's meditating. He might be in the Spirit World. I wonder what he's doing there. I hope he'll be okay._

Biting her lip and taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, Katara sat at the edge of the door and settled comfortably against it, refusing to disturb him and simply keeping a constant vigil on his prone form. She only stiffened when he showed signs of life such as deep breathing and the occasional silent mutter. But before she knew it, she had started to take a short nap in the doorway while waiting for him to return.

* * *

Too fast to really keep track of, vision after vision flashed through Aang's mind. He saw many different aspects of the Air Nomad life, both from the monks' and the nuns' often-differing points of view. He saw once again where the sky bison were born and taken care of, and where colonies of lemurs lived peacefully among the human counterparts. He saw many ceremonies and traditions, secrets and tricks of Airbending, games played…everything that could be recalled was sorted and placed into the corresponding areas of his memory.

When it all finally finished in a flash of white, he opened his eyes in a daze and recognized the still form of Avatar Yangchen sitting before him, watching his reaction.

"Wow," Aang admonished, rubbing his head. "That _was_ a lot to take in."

Yangchen nodded. "It will take a while before your head properly sets them together, and for a while you will not be able to remember. But soon enough, like memories stored until needed again, you will be able to recall anything you wish about the history of our people. And I hope that you will take it all to heart." She smiled. "And you must know, my young Airbender, that even if you were to have never learned of this information, you would have still been trusted to perfectly balance the development and teachings of a new Air Nation in your own way. Such as life evolves and changes, so do the ways of the Nations, and so will the Air Nomads have done in time."

He smiled back and bowed his head. "I understand, Avatar Yangchen. I thank you deeply for your wisdom and help."

"Call on me any time you have need of it again, Avatar Aang. Farewell," she finished, her voice fading into the sound of a gentle breeze against his ears. The fog encompassed the former Avatar, and soon he felt his own spirit being tugged back into his body.

A flash of light passed over him. His tattoos ceased their brilliant glow, and his eyes blinked in an effort to clear the blur from his vision. He was back in the silence of the meditation room, with the sunlight having moved significantly from its position since he had first gotten there. It had drifted almost fully onto the other side of the floor. Once again, he was left in solitude.

Or so he thought, until he remembered the presence that had been watching over him before. He turned to glance at the open doorway, where he spotted Katara huddled against the inside, breathing evenly. She was asleep.

His lips curving into a warm smile at the sight, he stood up and stretched his limbs before silently strolling over to where she lay. He knelt over her and tenderly let his fingers stroke her face, seeing if that would invoke a waking reaction. When it didn't, he grinned and leaned in towards her. Ever so gently, he blew cold air onto her earlobe.

Katara reacted with a bit of a startled giggle, scrunching up her legs and shielding her ear with her hand. One eye opened to glance to where Aang stood, his playful gray eyes looking into her cool blue ones.

The close proximity caused her to blush and laugh again. "Welcome back," she said, straightening up.

"Same to you," he replied, taking her hand in his. "I guess you were looking for me?"

"Yeah," she admitted somewhat sheepishly. "Toph said she felt weird vibrations where you went, and I got curious. Didn't mean to fall asleep though."

Laughing in reply, Aang stood and pulled Katara to her feet as well. "It's okay; it's still good to see you. Did you enjoy the rest of the temple?"

"It's amazing," the Waterbender nodded as she walked hand-in-hand with him back down the corridor. "I never got the chance to explore it much further than we all did before. I think I would have liked to live here myself."

Thinking back on Yangchen's words, Aang blushed. _It's possible that it might happen,_ he thought to tell her. He said something else instead, though. "It's nice to see you taking an interest in my culture."

"I've always been interested," Katara smiled. "Since I was a little girl, I was curious about the world outside of the South Pole, but it never tires me to actually get to see it." She tilted her head to regard him. "So, what were you meditating about? Or…shouldn't I ask?"

He comfortingly intertwined his fingers with hers. "You can ask. I called on Avatar Yangchen, the Air Nomad Avatar before me, for advice on my culture and how to preserve it. Just in case someday I want to pass it on."

The Waterbender nodded. "That's good to do, I think. Then someday, when the Air Nomad culture is rebuilt, you'll be able to teach them."

"You seem so sure that it will be," he pointed out with an eyebrow quirked.

She shrugged. "Well, I _feel_ sure. It's hard to explain it, but I've believed in you for everything else from the beginning, and it's always worked out. This along with all of the other obstacles you have to face won't be any different. I can sense it."

He blushed again. "Then I believe you."

"Heh, you'd better," she grinned and playfully poked his chest, before leaning in for a kiss on his cheek.

Before she could make contact, however, Aang cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. They had paused in their walk, and their eyes met. He felt her face flush red under his touch.

With a kind of peaceful smile that she hadn't seen on him for a long while, he took her lips in a deep kiss. She reciprocated, embracing him tightly before slowly breaking away.

"No shenanigans, huh?" she smirked.

He grinned toothily. "We were just kissing. Not, uh…shenanigan…ing." He stammered.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Katara laughed and kissed him again, continuing their walk back up the corridor. "At least I'm glad to know that I can kiss a monk in his temple."

"_This_ monk, anyway," he grinned again. "For now, we should find the others. It's about dinnertime."

"Time really flies when you're meditating, huh?" Katara inquired half-jokingly.

"Like you wouldn't believe."


	16. A Possible Future

((AN: Yay, new chapter. ^^ I find that I don't like to keep you guys waiting in suspense for long. Also, at 248 pages so far on my computer, this is the -longest- story I've ever written so far. A fanfiction, my longest story. Go figure. xP

Also, there's finally a good bit of romantic fluff in this one. :3 Even I still find their discussion cute. xP I also give a good idea in the next chapter on what the rest of the plans for the story is when it comes to destinations. When I was writing this story, I admit that I had a good amount of research for these places in the form of the Avatar Wikia; specifically the world map. Good for keeping track of all these cities and towns and whatnot. :B Only thing I have to guess is Appa's flying speed to see how long it takes to get to each place...Man, wouldn't that be funny if that turned out to be a word problem? x3 "If a sky bison's flying at -insert speed here-"...

Ahem, anyway. Enjoy! ^^

All and sundry here belong to Mike and Bryan, and Nickelodeon, and Aaron Ehasz, and blah-blah-blah... ))

* * *

Chapter 15

The five friends soon had met for dinner on the steps of a walkway leading down into another courtyard, where Aang would often play with his old friends in the past. Looking back to the location and seeing how it had changed so, it reminded him of happier days playing and teaching the technique that he had invented himself, and for thus he had earned his arrows: the Air Scooter.

As for the others however, they were having fun discussing what they had found in various parts of the temple. Sokka was especially quick to mention trying Airball out again with Suki.

"Really? How'd it go?" Aang asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Sokka grinned. "Let's just say I had the chance to show off some skills."

Toph snorted her noodles. "Ha! I was there, you liar, she kicked your butt!"

"Suki seven, Sokka zero," Katara muttered, elicting a laugh from the others.

"How'd it feel to play?" Aang asked Suki, between bites of his fruit.

"It's hard to do without any Airbending," the Kyoshi Warrior chuckled. "But we played similar games in the Earth Kingdom, just without the rocky spikes. I got the hang of it; just needs a lot of acrobatics to make up for not being an Airbender."

"Speaking of the Earth Kingdom, Twinkletoes," Toph poked Aang in the shoulder, "Once we get to Kyoshi Island, you're spending two days doing nothing but training. You better have not forgotten that."

Aang grinned nervously. "Aheh…Not a chance, Sifu Toph. But I still have homework from Zuko, too."

The Earthbender waved her hand. "Fine, fine…we'll put together a schedule for the trip, I guess."

"Training. Greeaat," the Avatar drawled and bit into his fruit.

Katara paused from inking a quill pen she kept in her pack and gave Aang a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we can offset it with some Waterbending homework. Remember you still have those healing tips we saw."

At the thought, Aang just smiled.

"It will definitely be nice to see the other Kyoshi Warriors again," Suki said. "And Ty Lee. Just as long as she doesn't keep trying to flirt with you," she said with an offhand glance to Sokka.

The young warrior snorted. "What can I say; the girls can't keep their hands off me." His eyes widened then, catching Suki's death glare. "Buuut, uh, I still belong only to you," he grinned apologetically and hugged her, causing the girl to simply laugh and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, barf," Toph gagged and fell backward on the ground. But she sat up curiously again and faced Katara upon hearing the rustling of paper. "You writing something?"

"Yeah," she replied, bracing the blank scroll against her leg. "I thought I'd compose a letter to Zuko to tell him what we've been up to since we left; y'know, just so he's not out of the loop. I'd like to hear how things are going with the rebellions."

"So would I," Aang sighed. "I almost forgot about that."

"Even after a war ends, there's always going to be residual things," Sokka pointed out. "At least we succeeded."

"Agreed," Suki added. "Anyway, we can send the letter when we get to Kyoshi."

"I miss Hawky," Sokka groaned. "With him, we could send letters wherever we are."

Aang chuckled. "Well, we _are_ flying past Gaoling on our way over the Foggy Swamp to Omashu. We can probably get him back if he's still there. And Toph can say hi to her parents."

"If they wanna say hi," Toph snorted and picked her nose absently. "I'm _outta_ there if they still think that I'm just too weak to be saving the world and doing what I want."

The others didn't say anything, but they were all thinking it; Toph still had a habit of hiding the feeling of missing her parents. Still, to call her out on it would just prove to be a waste of breath, for the subject was still quite sensitive to her.

At any rate, it took Katara only a few minutes to finish the letter and look it over. Then, the others (except for Toph) signed it before she rolled it up and stored it away in her pack. "I think a letter from us might brighten Zuko and Mai's days a little bit anyway, really. I can only imagine how a Fire Lord as serious as he is must spend his time."

"I'd still get pampered as much as possible if I were him," Toph pointed out.

Sokka snickered. "Yeah, but don't forget, he still has to run his country. There are probably meetings and official decrees and all that good stuff."

"…True," Toph yawned. "Even being born into lower nobility was boring enough like that. But a _ruler_ of a _nation_? Ugh. SO glad to be free to wander."

"Amen to that, my fellow nomads," Aang laughed.

"Nomad life _is_ growing on me," Sokka hummed thoughtfully. "I should probably get one of those old straw hats just to keep up appearances."

Katara barked a laugh. "What, you're going to look like one of Chong's singing nomads?"

Sokka thought about that for a second, grimacing. "…No, you're right, I'll stick to what I got."

After dinner, the group milled for a while under a darkening sky as Aang told stories about his childhood with the Air Nomads. Even Sokka and Toph, the ones most uninterested previously, were drawn into his sense of storytelling. It felt like he was speaking of a world of fantasy and freedom that existed only so long ago. And the truth was that it had been, to them.

_He does a good job of bringing it all to life,_ Katara thought, finding herself quite mesmerized with the vision of such a peaceful and spiritual life that Aang had painted so vividly.

They went to sleep early that night, as a cold breeze had come with the darkness and the clear indigo sky to remind them that harsh days were setting in and that they couldn't spend too long outside in the chill of the wind. There was only one more day to spend at the temple, and then they would all be eagerly taking to the skies for their next destination again.

* * *

"So this was your room?" Katara inquired, her eyes wandering along the walls of the small chamber that she followed Aang into. The others had already gone to bed in their respective chambers, including Sokka and Suki in their separate bunks as true to their promise. But to Aang, after his revelation from Avatar Yangchen before, that didn't mean that he had to give up enjoying what time he had with the Waterbender. And so when he could, he took the opportunity to show her a more personal part of his world.

"Yep," he answered, setting his staff down on the end as he looked over his space in solemnity. "I'm still surprised that it's intact. The decorations and stuff are gone now though…it feels so different, but yet still so familiar."

Katara watched in concern as his gaze set to the window that overlooked the foot of his old bed. The night sky was dotted with stars, but he flashed back to when it was turbulent, raining and thundering…back to the night he ran away and he and Appa became lost for 100 years.

After putting her sleeping bag down on the bed as a blanket for them, she came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can tell you really miss it all, even if you have accepted it as you say."

"Yeah," he admonished, hanging his head. "But at least its legacy hasn't been completely destroyed. Even in ruins it remains, and out of the way of the world. That's the way it's meant to be, and that's the way I want to keep it and to maybe rebuild it. I make a special exception for Teo and the others who made the Northern Air Temple their home, but other than that…"

"It's understandable," Katara whispered, turning him gently towards her and looking into his eyes. "And I know you will succeed in keeping it that way. I will help too, how I can."

He blushed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm glad to know I'm not alone."

"And I'm glad to remind you," she replied, resting her forehead against his as if wanting to share in his thoughts and his feelings. She regarded him curiously, for he still looked thoughtful. "Is something on your mind still?"

His gaze turned from hers briefly. "Maybe." He took her hand and pulled her down next to him to sit on the edge of his old bed. Even the cushion had been left intact, not easily worn as nobody had used it for 100 years.

Katara kept her silent attention on him as he continued. "When I spoke with Avatar Yangchen, she gave me some good advice and some good insight on the traditions of my people that I'd missed. It was overwhelming, and it somewhat has my mind on a blur even now."

The Waterbender smiled. "What's Avatar Yangchen like?"

"Very kind and wise," he replied with a smile of his own. "Almost motherly. I find it easy to come to her for advice, though she's very distant. Probably like she was in life, only attached to her duties as the Avatar and to the duties of our people. They say that she did everything she could to keep the world safe, and it was so successful that for a whole generation after her death there was no strife."

"Neat," Katara said, paying rather close attention. The knowledge of past Avatars was something that easily drew her in at least; she'd even chosen to read about them first when they had found Wan Shi Tong's Library. "Did she also give you anything that might help you with what to do about the Air Nation?"

Aang suddenly bit his lip at the question and nervously knotted his robe. "Well, sorta…there wasn't much detail, and it's something that we…that _I_ would have to think about…not that it hasn't crossed my mind before, but I wouldn't go with it right away…that is, um…"

"Aang, just spit it out," Katara said with an eyebrow quirked and a bit of a grin, slightly amused at how awkward he could still be even when considering how he'd matured. "There's nothing you can't tell me, you know."

"Uh, I know, I know," he smiled sheepishly and clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath and letting it out while his mind sorted out the right words. _The elements are easier to master than words are. Sheesh, I sound a little bit like Gyatso._

His eyes closed, unwilling to see her reaction yet, he started over. "She kinda…sorta mentioned the possibility of me having…er…children, someday. Maybe, possibly."

Silence. Aang still kept his eyes closed, uncertain of what Katara would say. And the Waterbender herself couldn't exactly find the words either. The possibility had occurred to her as well, at times. But it was the first time that, as it was said through Aang's voice, it had struck so potently.

She blushed furiously as she tried to find her own words. "I see. That's true. Your own descendants _could_ be Airbenders." Unwittingly, she had softly squeezed his hand. "You know though…you're gonna need a wife for that," Katara joked, mirroring the sheepish smile that he had before.

His heart thundered, relief flooding over him that she had taken the idea somewhat well. He looked up into her eyes again, meeting her expression. "Yeah," he replied with a slight grin as he tried to follow her joke, "Heh, think you might know anyone who's interested?"

Katara drew her head back, suppressing a surprised laugh caught in her throat. "Heh, you know…I think I might…" she blushed, her words starting to become lost. "I think I might…hypothetically…know a certain…someone. Maybe, possibly."

The Avatar let out a shy laugh, unable to hide the furious warmth in his face and his blood. He wondered if she could hear his heart trying to break through his ribcage. "Oh, well…then would the certain someone…hypothetically, that is…_want_ to maybe, possibly, marry an Airbender someday? Not just for children, but just for the fact that, y'know, he…loves her enough to consider it, when they're ready?" he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

The Water Tribe girl found herself scooting closer to him and taking his hands in hers. She had to practically avoid looking directly at him; for fear that she would lose all composure. Her cheeks were bright crimson. "Well, that depends…is he possibly, maybe, hypothetically asking her right now if she would? Y'know, someday, when we're…_they're_…ready?"

He took a deep breath and touched the side of her face. "Maybe he is," he whispered with a shaky, but very sincere, voice.

Katara opened her eyes and looked into his own, finding only love and understanding, but also anticipation for what she'd say. And he could imagine her answer as he looked back into those ocean-blue pools, for she was showing him the same amoung of love and sincerity in that gaze, however shaky and nervous she was too while discussing a very possible future.

"Then maybe…" she started with a light gulp. "Maybe, hypothetically, when they're ready…because she can't imagine a life without him, and loves him just as much to consider it…she'd say yes."

"Oh, that's…good, then…that's very good." Aang's smile grew wide, and he softly took her in a tight, warm embrace. He felt tears starting to form, and he let them flow; for it was a part of the wordless devotion that he was showing right now for the one he was holding. The one he loved and would love endlessly. She returned his emotions with equal fervor, holding on tightly with her arms on his back and her hands clutching his robes, just wishing to never let go.

"I don't want to rush things, you know. But even so I have to say this is going to be a busy future," Aang whispered, his cheek touching hers in their tireless embrace. "I hope when all is said and done, you won't get tired of being married to the Avatar."

"Heh, that's silly," Katara laughed, nearly choking on her own tears. "If I can travel with you for a whole year and maintain a lasting friendship while fighting a war, I can probably handle being the Avatar's wife someday." She turned to look into his eyes again. "Besides, I knew I'd be by your side, fighting with you and helping you restore this world, for as long as it is possible. And I will. We won't rush it either, I agree…just see where the idea takes us. And…hope it takes us where we most want to be."

"Even just that, I'll be happy with," he whispered in reply, holding Katara as closely as he was able. His hand went up to the back of her neck, pulling her forward to him and into a kiss, starting soft and warm and turning deep and passionate.

The Waterbender was as tentative as before in returning the emotions caused by his lips against hers…but in his heart there could only be love, and to the both of them, nothing could have felt more right. Her hands slid over his shoulders, locking herself to him as the kiss only became more pronounced. He pulled her back into the bed, and they kept themselves intertwined for as long as the muscles in their arms and legs were able to allow it. Their mingling body heat was enough to protect them from the chilly air coming in through the tattered window, and the only shivers they experienced were from their hands touching chaste but tantalizingly sensitive areas of skin and softly caressing shoulders, arms, and back. They only heard each other, and their deep breathing and thundering hearts. And it only intensified when they knew just how much they'd missed having time together since having to spend their nights alone at the South Pole.

They only parted reluctantly from their kiss as sleep started to set in, their loving eyes and unspoken words of deep adoration behind their expressions being the last things they made sure to see before settling into their dreams…and into their other halves.

* * *

Katara awoke the next morning, to the slow realization of two things: that she'd slept in quite a few hours past dawn, and that she was alone.

Blinking her eyes, she sat up and looked around, remembering quickly where she was: the Southern Air Temple, in the Avatar's old room. She stretched and looked around, his location the first thing that she wondered about. Outside, the sky was overcast and gray, but still clearly morning and with the temperature actually a bit warmer than the previous day's was.

Turning on the bed and setting her feet to the floor, the Waterbender found herself studying the small chamber, nondescript though it was. Except for a broken chair and a few charred remains of a rug and curtains, there was the harsh reminder that those were all that was left after the Fire Nation started the war with his people's deaths. That, along with the cloudy day, told her that it was going to be another solemn stay.

She pondered getting up to look for Aang and the others, wondering if they'd forgotten her and gone to breakfast already, when suddenly the wooden door opened slowly with a loud creak. Tensing up as was her instinct, she relaxed when Aang poked his head into the room with a smile. "Oh good, I was going to wake you," he laughed.

Katara stood up and crossed her arms, smirking. "Heh, then why'd you leave me to sleep anyway?"

"Because you just looked too peaceful to disturb?" He offered with a small amount of apologetic shyness and entered, closing the door behind him. The Airbender was pointedly keeping one hand behind his back as he took her shoulder with his other hand and leaned in for a light kiss. "Sorry I ran off…I just thought since I woke up before you did, I'd go get something done really quickly."

She returned the kiss and tilted her head, quirking an eyebrow as she tried to peer behind his back. "Really? What is it?"

He teasingly turned away to hide what he had and grinned. "Close your eyes."

Katara rolled her eyes before complying, nonetheless curious about what he was doing. She could feel him gently take her wrist, the opposite from the one that had her Water Tribe bracer, and tie something on it. "Alright, you can look now," he said.

Her eyes opened and looked down to her wrist, which was now adorned with a little Air Nomad trinket; a bracelet with a tiny string of beads that alternated with yellow, white, and orange colors that wound twice over the cuff of her hand; the first loop was snug on her wrist, and the second hung a little more loosely. Where the loop made an x, there was a small wooden crest with the swirling symbols that made the insignia of the Air Nation holding it together.

Her eyes widened and she let out a short, awed gasp. "Wow, Aang…it's beautiful…"

The Airbender smiled proudly. "The monks and nuns used to wear heavier prayer beads, but I found this smaller one and touched it up with a few little beads that were stored in one of the drawers in the rooms." He looked back into her eyes with a loving expression. "It's a late birthday present. It's probably not much to brag about, but I did say that since you gave me something from the Water Tribe to show that I'm a part of your family, I'd give you something from the Air Nomads in return. Because you're my family, and even much more than that."

Playing with the little crest gently with her index finger, Katara admired the bracelet a bit more before taking Aang in a furiously tight hug. "That's so sweet…you didn't have to do that."

"I know," he shrugged and tightly hugged her back. "But I wanted to. And now we have something from each other that connects us."

"And I love it," the Water Tribe girl admonished as she broke lightly from the embrace to look into his eyes. "And I love you more."

There was a soft exchange of breaths between the two as their eyes closed, simply letting themselves be drawn into each other's touch and inviting closeness. Aang answered her with a gentle kiss, deeper and more profound than words could match, and she felt it all the way down into her heart and blood. He broke away only to have Katara return it in kind, the passion—and even a little ferocity—in the rhythm of her lips on his making him feel dazed and leaving him with a wondrous tingle in his nerves.

But as the moment started to linger on, obeying the silent wishes of the couple, Katara broke away and took a deep breath. "We should probably stop doing that."

"Huh?" Aang, surprised, gave her a sad and outright pleading look. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's too distracting; and because the others'll come looking for us," Katara pointed out, serious. Then suddenly, she looked straight into his eyes with a mischievous grin and her voice lowered to a tantalizing whisper. "But it still makes it _very_ nice when we can be alone."

Aang's face turned bright red; he would _never_ get tired of being teased like that. And by Katara's laugh, she'd never get tired of invoking that reaction in him like she always subconsciously used to do. And now a bit less shyly so.

"Anyway," she still laughed, breaking the embrace but still holding his hand as they walked out of the room, "You got anything planned for the second day here?"

The Airbender smiled, and then turned his gaze to the ceiling, looking pensive. "There is one thing I had in mind. Just like you had with Hama…I never really said goodbye properly to Gyatso."

Katara squeezed his hand comfortingly, concerned. "That's true. I still remember how horrifying a sight it must have been for you, finding his body there. I think it'd be the right thing to do, if only to get yourself some closure on it."

His smile slowly faded, but he leaned lightly against her in appreciation for her help. "I know it is," he whispered back.

No more words were spoken between them, but they kept a hold of each other's hand and their fingers tightly intertwined as they walked, Katara as always eager to lend him her strength when he needed it.


	17. Remembering and Appreciation

((AN: And another chapter is up, a bit of a longer one this time. :3 And I get to spoil you guys with more fluff in this one too. xP I can't help being a sappy romantic with these two. It helps though that there's a site of people who think the same way. x3

At any rate, I hope you guys like this chapter; I have a confession to make. When I had this chapter written, I hadn't delved into as much detail with Aang's goodbye to his people as I did with Katara. But after reading your reviews and then re-reading, I said to myself, "I _know_ I can do better than that." It's one of the rare moments that I indeed agree with the suggestions of my readers. x3 So I put a bit more depth into the scene and his feelings for the whole thing. It's not a complete funeral, but it's still a goodbye in ways.

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and reading, you all are the most awesome ever. ^^ Heh, I wonder if I should join KataangForever as well, now that I've found a site fairly dedicated to the show and the ship. xP We shall see.

So, enjoy all the banter, the planning, the lemur antics, the drama, and the floof, you fine people. :3

...I really do wonder what Mike and Bryan would say if they read fanfictions. xP Probably laugh their heads off.))

* * *

Chapter 16

"You guys have GOT to see this, you won't believe it!" Suki said once the others were gathered around the courtyard for breakfast. She and Sokka were staring into the trees over the edges, a few of which surprisingly still had leaves and fruit growing on them.

There, as the five friends peered down into the grove, they were soon beset by a chorus of chattering vocalizations and the sight of several winged creatures taking to the sky and circling above their heads, led by Momo. It took them a second to take in that these creatures were in fact other flying lemurs.

Aang and Katara both gasped as two lemurs took a perch on their shoulders and heads, Momo of course claiming the Airbender's head for his own, chattering back to his new friends as if by way of introduction. A few other lemurs, totaling to about seven other than Momo himself, cautiously regarded the non-Air Nomad visitors from their seats on the stairs.

"We found 'em after my food mysteriously disappeared when my back was turned," Sokka informed. "Momo flew down after the thief, and came back with all these little guys."

"I don't believe it!" Aang laughed as one silvery-colored creature curiously poked into his collar. "There actually _are_ more lemurs!"

"I told ya, didn't I?" Katara grinned as she scratched a brownish one behind the ears, and a second white one played with her braid. "Momo couldn't have been the only lemur there after a hundred years, so there was probably a little colony around."

Sokka was having a staring contest with a black one. "It explains where Momo got fruit to feed me when we met him. There's probably a grove where lemurs could live further down the mountain. Agh!" he squealed when the lemur attacked his head and started chewing on his wolf-tail.

"Gotta be hidden; it explains why nobody's seen much of lemurs in the outside world too," Aang laughed. "It's a big relief to see. They're probably starting to hang around the temple more, since the threat from the Fire Nation is long gone."

As Katara's two lemurs settled into her arms, she smiled back to the Avatar. "It's like the hermit crabs at the Northern Air Temple. The people are gone, but the animals that called it home and their descendants still keep the spirit alive."

Toph suddenly sneezed, having had another brownish-tan lemur brush her nose with its tail while on her head. The animal flew off as a result. "Even I have to admit, they're kinda cute."

"And it seems they like us," Aang laughed, balancing two lemurs on one arm while Momo preened himself on his other. "Thanks for introducing us to your friends, boy."

Aang's pet purred back and nuzzled his face, before loudly calling out to the small group and taking to the sky. They leaped off of their human perches and followed closely, racing and showing off each of their skills in complex feats of acrobatics that Airbenders could only try to match.

Indignantly straightening his hairband, Sokka watched with the others. "I think I'll call that one Blacky," he said, pointing to the one he was playing with earlier. "He seems to like me."

"Heh, they all probably have their own lemur names, Sokka," Aang smiled. "C'mon, we should eat breakfast."

With a background chorus of chattering and playful screeching coming from the creatures as they raced around the temple grounds and played with a none-too-annoyed Appa, the group settled and pulled out what food _hadn't_ been stolen as they discussed their overall travel plans.

Sokka had his list and map pulled out. "Just so we're clear and we don't need to make any changes…the next stop is Kyoshi Island, followed by Gaoling…"

"Which we'll only be staying there a day," Toph interrupted. "Places to see, things to do."

The young warrior's eyes narrowed. "Duly noted. Okay, after that is Omashu, then Haru's village…"

"You're forgetting the Foggy Swamp," Katara interrupted, pointing to the map. "And then there's the Eastern Air Temple."

Sokka sighed, rubbing his forehead. "If _you_ wanna plan the trip, be my guest."

"Relax, we're just trying to get it all in order," Suki pointed out with a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, we don't have to have a schedule, it's a leisurely journey."

"I know," Sokka replied, smiling nervously. "I like to keep things in order, that's all. Sometimes I forget."

"Good thing we're here then to remind you, Boomerang Guy," Toph snorted.

Katara laughed. "We can probably hit the Swamp and the Temple just before Omashu and Haru's village."

Feeling a little self-conscious, Aang spoke up. "We don't have to visit the Eastern Air Temple yet if it's too inconvenient. I know how far out of the way it is for a straight path."

"Aang, it's okay," Katara smiled, comfortingly touching his knee. "We planned to visit the temples on this journey, and that's what we're doing. And I'm curious about this guru of yours too."

The monk smiled gratefully towards her. Deciding not to let them get too far caught up in the moment, Sokka continued. "Okay; Kyoshi, Gaoling, Swamp, Temple, Omashu, Haru. Then to Ba Sing Se to visit Iroh for a while…and then after that, the Northern Air Temple and finally to the Northern Water Tribe. Now how many days do we want to spend at each place, unless we're called in on something Avatar-duty-like?"

"How about four days at Kyoshi?" Suki offered. "I'm just pretty excited to spend some time at home again."

"And one day at Gaoling, like Toph said," Katara pointed out. "Maybe one at the Swamp too. There's not much to do there."

"We can study Swamp-style Waterbending," Aang said with a grin, causing Katara to give him a quirked eyebrow and a laugh.

"And I'm not too keen on spending time in that murky, smelly place for too long either," Sokka grimaced and went back to his map. "Aang, how many days at the Temple, do you think?"

"Two, same as here," Aang shrugged. "Enough to explore and show you guys around."

"And three at Omashu," Toph said. "There's more Earthbending training to do, and Aang'll benefit with both me and Bumi there."

"Oh, you just wanna tear the place apart with your bending fight," Katara's eyes narrowed.

Toph grinned. "Yeah, you got me."

"And maybe a day's visit with Haru and his dad," Katara finished. "Just long enough for old friends to get acquainted and all."

"Sugar Queen, are you _sure_ you and Haru didn't have a thing?" Toph inquired, earning her some pointed glares and a loud snort-laugh from Sokka.

Katara blushed fiercely. "Of _course_ not, Toph! I've never had feelings for anyone but Aang."

From beside her, Aang sighed in relief. That's when Toph again pointed out, "And Jet."

"Jet was a stupid crush," Katara scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm older and better than that now. And why am I being singled out here anyway?"

"Because you're fun to get mad," the blind Earthbender smirked.

Sokka laughed hard. "Ahaha…I'm sorry, sis, but she's got you there."

"Ugh!" Katara growled in anger and called up a couple of water whips from her pouch, sending the two jokers falling flat on their backs with two loud _snaps._ "Can we _please_ get back to the trip?"

"She's right, let's move on," Aang piped up, relieving the others of any further conversation on the matter (and because he didn't wish to discuss anything of Katara's past crushes). "I say we make Ba Sing Se another long, relaxing stay. There's lots of things to do in the city, and with Iroh helping coordinate things with everyone, we'll be in touch and caught up in case we need to do anything."

"I second that," Sokka agreed. "A week, maybe? That way we can stock up and get a good bit of rest and relaxation in before hitting the skies."

Once the motion was agreed upon, the Water Tribe swordsman continued. "The Northern Air Temple for…what do you say, Aang?"

"Three days, I think," he smiled. "It'll be nice to see the Mechanist and Teo again, and to go flying with everyone."

"It's nice to have people to go flying with, I bet," Katara smiled.

"And then, finally, the Northern Water Tribe," Sokka announced. "We can discuss how long we'll stay when we get there, I think…as well as what to do afterward."

"Yeah, wait to cross that bridge," Aang said, lounging back on the stone floor with his hands behind his head. "I never like thinking about when we all must potentially separate and go our own ways."

"So do I," Katara admitted. "It gets lonely, not traveling all together like we used to." She then suddenly smirked. "Despite having to put up with Sokka's whining and Toph's sarcasm."

"Oh, you know you depend on our brilliant wit," Sokka poked with a laugh, getting exasperated-but-amused expressions from the others and a loud snort of agreement from Toph.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was finished, Aang let the other friends in on the plan that he had told Katara of earlier. "There's one part of the temple that Suki and Toph still need to see," he said with a degree of hesitation before taking the lead and beckoning them.

The young monk led them on a path further down the mountain, trying to remember where the location was, as he'd only found it by accident the first time. But soon the memory flashed into his mind of the exact rock formations and trees. Around the foothills and onto a plateau, there were the ruins of smaller houses and bunkers. Still, Aang remained stone-faced and emotionless as he faced the location of one of his most painful memories around just one last corner.

Standing in the calm, cold breezes was the ruined foundation of a building that had been blown apart. Katara and Sokka both remembered the moment, all too painfully well; Aang, having discovered the body of his teacher and father figure surrounded by the bodies of several Fire Nation soldiers, let his sadness and rage overcome him and draw him into the Avatar State. Katara had been able to calm him down, but before then, his energy had been powerful enough to shatter the walls of the simple bunker and send everything in his path off the edge.

Aang paused and took a deep breath before continuing to the ruined square. There, inside, the friends could see everything.

"…Skeletons," Toph whispered, upon coming close enough to inspect things via her Earthbending talent. "Several old Fire Nation uniforms too."

The other four people set their eyes on the dire scene. Scattered all over the place, but still recognizable enough, several tattered and torn Fire Nation clothes lay unceremoniously on the floor. Only one skeleton was barely disturbed, and it was at the head of the macabre procession: wearing Air Nomad robes and an ornate wooden necklace similar to Aang's, sitting peacefully as if the person had died in a slightly-off Lotus position.

"That's Gyatso," Aang whispered in explanation, closing his eyes to fight off tears. "Or was."

As Katara laid her hands on the Avatar's shoulders to comfort him, the other three each went to take a closer look, but at a respectful distance.

"This…this is horrible," Suki said behind her hands. "I can't imagine…"

Sokka looked around. "Well, he did take several Firebenders out with him. A pretty big feat. But still…I probably wouldn't have wanted to be here."

"I still wish I was, sometimes," Aang said, his voice quivering. "I wish I could have protected him."

"And I still think that it's better this way," Katara replied softly. "I can feel your pain and anguish, Aang, and I wish that you'd never had to suffer through it…but this was all a part of your destiny. If you'd have stayed, you would have been killed too."

Sokka nodded, returning with Toph and Suki behind him. "And then they'd have had to hunt down the Water Tribes for the next incarnation. They wouldn't have just captured Waterbenders from the Poles. They'd have destroyed us all."

The tears that Aang was holding back had fallen from his closed eyelids then, to flow down his cheeks. After a moment of silent thought, he wiped them off and looked into his friends' eyes with a smile. "You're right. I know that now. But sometimes it can still be so hard to remember and accept."

The others drew him into a lingering group hug, reminding him of their promise so long ago to be his family…to never let anything happen to him.

After breaking away, they silently regarded the scene. Katara broke the eerie stillness with her soft voice. "Would you like us to help you do something, Aang? Maybe bury the body?"

The Airbender thought for a second, before shaking his head slowly. "Gyatso fell here trying honorably to defend the Air Nomads and himself. This is where he'll rest, along with the Fire Nation remains as proof of the deed. I want it to remain here for the world to know what had transpired…for now, anyway." He reached up to touch his necklace. "But I would like a moment here alone to honor him and to just say goodbye in my way, if that's okay."

The others nodded their understanding, and Katara slowly let her hands fall from his shoulders. She lingered behind as the others started to leave.

"You too, Katara," he said softly. "Don't worry; I'll join you when I'm done."

"…Are you sure?" she asked in a hesitant whisper, as if speaking any louder would have disturbed the sanctity of the location. "I hate the thought of leaving you here, so sad and alone…"

"I'll be fine," he reassured, turning up towards her and giving a warm smile. "I promise. I just…want to mourn on my own right now."

Katara was hesitant, but nonetheless complied with a hint of understanding. After all…when she mourned for her mother, she didn't want anyone else around, either.

"Alright…I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay," she replied with a smile back and squeezed his hand. "We'll be in the courtyard. And, Aang…I want you to know that, well, though I never knew him…Monk Gyatso has my honors too."

Smiling gratefully, he simply squeezed her hand back in reply as he pulled away to sit in front of the entrance to the ruins. Katara walked off, but kept her eyes on him as he sat down and began to pray, until the rocks obscured her view and she could do naught but join the others.

As soon as he knew his friends were out of sight, Aang slowly found the courage again to open his eyes and settle them on the sight before him. Gyatso's lifeless body laid peacefully, bones clean, clothes tattered, necklace intact but for settled dust and several nicks in the wood and torn tassels. Once a respected elder and Airbender...now but a body left behind with no spirit.

Yet…even in the still, empty quiet of a long-abandoned killing field, he could still feel his presence among the spirits in the wind. The breeze held warmth, like that of a fatherly embrace.

And so there, in that state, is where Aang began his prayers with a tremble in his voice. He remembered old hymns and blessings and recited them all perfectly from memory, paying little heed to whenever his voice cracked in the songs.

Then, finally without interruption…without distractions and other fears…without people around from whom to hide his eternal unimaginable sadness…he sat and wept, long and hard. His tears flowed unhindered, and his broken sobs were heard by the breeze as it swirled over him along the ruins.

The wind heard him, not just the Avatar, but as the only true Air Nomad left to grace its spiritual, elemental kingdom. In its flow, not just Gyatso's voice rang through his imagination…but the voices of all he ever knew…every last Airbender. The elders…his friends…every monk, nun, and child that had been brutally murdered…showed him in his private solace that they had found peace beyond the mortal world. He too felt away from reality then, drifting with his sadness, eager to listen to them.

And when he exhausted himself, he allowed himself to drift into meditation, where he could truly pay his respects to the spirits of his old family…the only way he knew that he could.

* * *

A good bunch of cooking materials were set up around the steps after the friends—minus Aang—made their way back. After a long period of silence among the others, feeling it appropriate to do so with their own respects paid to a dead Nation, it was decided that there would be a big feast prepared for lunch, as Air Nomad-like as they could make it just for the Avatar (at least what could be done with the fruit from the grove and absolutely no meat, to which Sokka respectfully didn't argue against for once).

As Toph and Sokka prepared the fire, Katara gathered what water she could from the cold air and from what they carried into a small cauldron for soup. Appa had settled on the stairs, just resting and watching his human charges with restful interest. He had to let off a few annoyed grunts at the group of lemurs that were still playing around the Temple grounds though.

Suki, having gathered more herbs, passed Katara as she was bending the water in the cauldron. She happened to notice her wrist as well. "Hey, I don't think I've seen that bracelet before, Katara. It's pretty."

The Waterbender glanced up and looked at it herself with a smile. "Thanks. Aang gave it to me this morning, a late birthday present. He wanted to give me something to connect me to him, just as he has the armlet from the Water Tribe."

"That's sweet," Suki giggled. "You're pretty lucky. Not many boys his age are so emotionally mature, and romantic to boot."

Katara shrugged, letting off a light giggle herself. "Not many boys are, period. They'd often rather play around or fight, and tell stupid jokes."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Sokka barked from nearby, causing the girls to laugh.

"Well hey, he is pretty mature. He's technically 113." The Waterbender hummed in thought though as she continued to stir the soup. "He _was_ brought up a bit differently than anyone from the other nations, though. The monks taught him to be compassionate and kind to all living things, and to have a sense of humor and love life. Not to mention that he told me once that Air Nomad men and women lived separately; at least the monks and nuns that lived in the Temples. I wonder how many girls he was even friends with before me."

"He'd either be the most awkward thing around a girl, or would just be himself," Suki laughed in agreement.

Katara smirked, remembering the few times he ever _was_ awkward around her; trying and failing not to start arguments sometimes, and other times when she was in a position to make him lose focus. Like the first warm day that they practiced Waterbending with little on but their undergarments. "I'd say the latter," the Waterbender agreed with Suki. "He was always himself around me, no matter what. And whatever he needed to say, he said it, however he could." She then remembered their first real kiss on the Day of Black Sun. Aang needed no words to tell her how much he cared; he needed only a simple action, which spoke volumes. "And I like that about him."

"See?" Suki smiled. "Told you, you're lucky. And so am I, I think. Sokka's a typical boy, but smart, funny, brave, and caring. There are a million guys out there in the world, but our guys have something special."

At those words, the Kyoshi Warrior suddenly found herself pounced on, with Sokka planting a kiss on her cheek. "You…are…SO…" he gushed. "Just, awesome!"

Katara laughed at Suki's sudden blush. "Well, he's my brother, so I'm biased, but I still agree with you."

Sokka grinned at his girlfriend before he turned and peered at Katara's new bracelet. "And it's cool that Aang cares that much about you too." He smiled for a moment, and then grew serious. "But I hope that, with how serious you guys seem to be, at one point the next piece of jewelry he gives you is a betrothal necklace."

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, blushing as she rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing a necklace already."

"One that was already made for Gran-Gran and given down to you from Mom doesn't really count. It's gotta be a real one," Sokka said with a rather fatherly countenance to him. "Otherwise you've no right to sleep in the same bed."

Katara sighed and smirked back at him. "You're a jerk; you know nothing's going on between us that seriously. But you know what, _you're_ one to talk. Why don't _you_ make Suki one already?"

It was _his_ turn to flush red, as the two girls regarded him and scrutinized his hypocrisy due to a bit of lack of foresight. Unable to really find an answer at that moment, he just grinned. "Y'know what, I think I see one of the lemurs messing with the fire. Seeya," he said, excusing himself rather quickly and rushing back to where Toph sat.

They glared after him for a second, before breaking out in laughter and continuing on with their chores.

"He'll come around, you just wait," Katara sent a reassuring smile toward Suki. "He's crazy about you. But probably wants to think about it more."

The fighter laughed. "Well, I hope so. At least I think I have some idea as to why he's sometimes awkward around me now."

It wasn't too long later in their preparations before Toph sat up abruptly, feeling the ground with her hands. "Aang's coming back," she announced.

As the others looked up, the young Airbender was making his way up the stairs to the courtyard balcony where his friends were waiting. They watched him with a still, awkward silence as they watched his countenance.

In light of everything that had happened, he looked rather noble then as he appeared, much like one of the older monks that they had so been learning about. And he also looked very solemn. There was a different energy about him…something heavy and burdened, but somehow, complete. He slowly smiled upon seeing the faces before him, and his mood lightened again.

"Hey, Aang," Katara stood and walked up to him first, concern coloring her otherwise sparkling gaze. "How'd it go?"

"It was…nice, actually," he remarked to her, taking her hand in his. "And peaceful. At one point in the meditation, I could swear I even heard Gyatso's voice…forgiving me, and telling me how proud he was." His eyes closed, and Katara noticed how moist his eyelashes still were, slick with tears. "And I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"I'm glad to hear it," Katara replied with a warm smile and brushed his flushed face lovingly with her thumbs, before leading him back to where the others sat. "And glad that you're okay."

Aang nodded. "I'm fine now. I've paid my respects…now I just want to enjoy the rest of the last day here." He lifted his nose to the air upon sensing the food, and his eyes lit up. "What's that delicious smell?"

"We thought we'd make a nice big lunch for you," Suki explained. "From everybody; just because."

"Yeah, and you'll be happy to hear that it's meat-free," Sokka said with a slight whimper in his voice.

Katara giggled. "We don't really know what the monks always ate, but we figured some fruit and herbal soup and tea was a good start."

"It sounds perfect, actually," Aang smiled, taking a seat near the fire. "Thanks, everyone. I appreciate it." He grinned and helped himself to a bowl of soup. "Heh, and actually, if you'd like to know how to prepare Air Nomad dishes, I oughta teach you all the recipe for fruit pies."

"Now _that_ sounds tasty," Toph remarked, biting into a peach.

"It is. The secret's the gooey center," Aang chuckled; it somewhat surprised him that he was starting to sound a bit like Gyatso already. "So where's Momo?"

"Still playing tag with his other lemur friends," Sokka said off-handedly. "I swear the little guy is just obsessed."

Aang laughed. "Well, he hasn't seen other lemurs in ages. I figure it's best that he enjoys himself."

"True," Katara laughed. "Maybe he can find a girlfriend and have little flying lemurs."

"Oh, that'd be so _cute!_" Suki gushed, and the others chuckled in agreement.

Aang was especially amused, reminded of the talk he had with Katara before. The peaceful look in his eyes returned. _The world would be nice with more lemurs and bison in it. Maybe even Airbenders. Even something like that is a little blessing of hope, whether it comes true or not._

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, the five travelers weren't short on things to do. Sometimes they went exploring in the Temple, and sometimes they played games and chased Momo's band of lemurs around. The creatures were less wary of the human visitors now, but they seemed a lot more comfortable around Aang and Katara the most of all. The one that Sokka dubbed "Blacky" however would prove to be quite a skilled thief as it often tried to snatch a piece of food from the warrior's hand every so often.

Aang also couldn't help but notice that Appa looked rather sullen, the bison not doing much but laying around, eating, or watching the playing go on and on without him.

"Hey, boy…" the Airbender said with a calming air as he reached up to rub his friend's furry head. "Are you lonely?"

The beast let out a deep rumble, followed by a snort.

"I know how you feel," Aang continued. "Momo's found more lemurs, but you probably might not find more sky bison." He reached up and hung on with both hands to one of Appa's horns. "But don't worry…there might still be hope. I mean, we never had time to really explore all the areas surrounding the other Temples. Maybe one or two survived. We have to keep up a positive attitude."

The bison opened his mouth briefly and let out another guttural groan, and Aang could feel his friend's spirits lifting. "There you go. Besides, remember what Gyatso always used to say; we must concentrate on what _was_, but what _is._ Today is more important than yesterday, and tomorrow will be more important than today."

Appa gave out a little roar of agreement, playfully tossing his head and shaking the Avatar off. His friend only laughed upon being flung into the sky, instantly creating a current to cushion his descent back to the earth. "Heh, glad you agree with me, buddy."

And so the Airbender went back to playing tag with the lemurs and his friends, while Appa had a better mood in letting the small creatures play with him as well. It was just several hours of fun to be had the rest of that day, basking in the spiritual energy of the Southern Air Temple, before nightfall started to set in and the activities gave way to enjoying a good dinner together.

This time, the group of lemurs joined the circle of humans in the feast. They intermittently were given scraps of various foods, although a few others still felt bold enough to try to snatch from their hands.

"Heehee," Katara giggled, scratching the brown one that she'd made friends with a while ago behind his ears. "I'm gonna miss these little guys when we leave."

"Me too," Aang agreed, using a crafted ball of air to play with Momo and the silvery lemur that always liked to follow him. "They keep the spirit of the Temple alive, and I think it's a good idea that it stays that way."

"Is Momo going to stay too?" Suki inquired. "He seems so happy with his little friends."

Aang's head tilted. "I don't know…the thought never occurred to me." He turned to regard his pet. "Momo? Are you staying here or with me?"

The lemur mimicked the Avatar's head tilt before answering with a few lines of chatter and leaping onto his head, wrapping his tail around his face as if to be possessive. "I guess that means he's still with me," Aang laughed, taking his pet in his arms.

"That's good," Katara smiled. "Momo's a good companion. I think we'd all miss him."

"Yeah…even I'd miss the little flying rabbit-thing," Sokka remarked, absently giving Blacky a scratch. "I mean heck, I still miss Hawky, and he was my pet for just a day or two."

"He's a lemur-bat," Aang corrected. "And you never know; Hawky could still be in Gaoling with Toph's parents."

"I'd have to bet my life on it," Toph added with a mouth full of bread, courtesy of wanting to devour it before her tan-brown lemur tried to snatch it away.

After a bit more discussion and laughter, the friends felt like turning in for the night with full bellies and full memories. As they silently trudged back to their rooms, the lemurs also parted ways and flew back down into their fruit grove further down the mountain. Because he was leaving with the humans and Appa, Momo decided to spend one night with his new friends before bidding them farewell. The sky bison stayed behind and flew down to the front entrance, guarded by the statue of Monk Gyatso…for certain, he sensed, that's where he'd be needed as the five heroes would get ready for a new journey. There he slept, bidding the Temple farewell in his own peaceful way.

* * *

That night, Katara was watching the sky from the candlelit darkness of Aang's bedroom window, leaning on her arms after taking a moment to let her hair down. She tried to look for stars in the night sky, but all she could see was inky black and only a faint sliver of white where the waning moon was hidden behind the tempestuous clouds.

_I hope there's not a storm coming,_ she thought. _It might affect the trip tomorrow._

After a moment, the wooden door opened behind her, and she turned to regard it with a smile. It had to be Aang; having postponed entering the room with Katara upon doing just a bit more exploring (more of an excuse to make sure that the others had fallen asleep beforehand).

Said Airbender let out a silent chuckle upon catching Katara's eye, entering and carefully shutting the door behind him. "Weren't bored waiting for me, were you?"

"Oh right, me get bored," she joked, quirking an eyebrow. "What makes you think I have to wait for _you_ every minute?"

"Because I'm just that sweet," Aang retorted with a wide, playful grin, causing Katara to break her serious façade and laugh. Satisfied, he straightened up and laughed himself, crossing to the bed with what seemed like a small package in his hands. He followed her gaze back to the window. "It looks pretty dark out tonight."

She nodded. "I think it might storm sometime tonight or tomorrow. But I hope not. I need to sleep."

"I thought you could sleep through a storm with me," Aang echoed an earlier sentiment, causing her to give him another that's-not-funny look. "Anyway, I found something while I was looking around. I thought it was destroyed."

Curious, Katara watched as he unwrapped the little rolled-up cushion, displaying what looked like four small toys: a drum, little turtle and hog-monkey figurines, and a small launcher and propeller.

The Waterbender chuckled and tilted her head. "Were those your old toys?"

"Yeah; actually, these aren't just toys. These are the four Avatar relics." He sat down and thoughtfully picked up the launcher, pulling the string to release the tiny propeller. "The monks said that I chose these four out of hundreds of toys when I was little. They belonged to Avatars past, and it's how they first knew that it was me." At that, he caught the propeller out of midair again.

Katara's eyes widened. "Wow," she marveled, leaning down to pick up the turtle; which ironically symbolized the water element. "That's amazing. Usually there are different ways to do it in other nations, I think, through the sage's temples."

Aang nodded, smiling towards her. "Do you happen to know how the Water Tribe found out?"

She shrugged in reply, putting the turtle back with the others. "I know that there's a sage's temple at the North Pole, but that's about it. Considering there wasn't much in the line of cultural significance at the Southern Tribe when I grew up, I didn't know anything at all about how we went about things like that. You'd think I'd know the name of the previous Water Tribe Avatar, even, but I don't."

"Kuruk," Aang replied, remembering back to when he was calling on the Avatar spirits for help. He placed the relic back in the cushion and rolled it up. "He was the Avatar after Yangchen…he's even got a sad story behind him too," he sighed. "And when I'm gone, there'll be a Water Tribe Avatar again."

Katara shook her head. "Aang, don't say that, 'when I'm gone'. That won't be for a long time. I don't want to think so far ahead to possibly having to watch you die."

"You never know, maybe it'll be the other way around. And if it is, I wouldn't be too far behind, I think," Aang said, taking her hand and tenderly bringing the back of it up to his lips. "At any rate, you're right; that's the future. It's best to focus on _now_. And what _I_ must do as the Avatar."

"Exactly," Katara smiled, squeezing his hand in return. "Still…I ought to find out more about Kuruk, if only for the interest."

Aang looked at the Waterbender, giving her an eyebrow quirk then. "In your culture or in my past lives?"

"Um," Katara scrunched herself up, shrugging her shoulders and giving him a guilty grin. "Both?"

Aang laughed in return, giving her a playful bump with his shoulder. "Well, I can tell you his story myself later if you want. Right now though, I've got another matter to worry about…" he looked at her with a familiar gleam in his eye. "There's a girl in my room."

"Aang!" Katara laughed in surprise, slapping him on the shoulder as she visibly blushed. He was certainly feeling well enough after his ordeal to joke with her. But she noticed that his statement even took _him_ by surprise. His face was redder than hers was. As both their laughter died down, she cupped his face in her hands to feel the warmth in his cheeks. "It's funny; I was talking with Suki earlier on how mature you act for your age. Almost charming, at least around girls. But I think after that joke of yours, I might just take it back," she grinned and pulled away, crossing her arms.

"Awww," the young monk groaned, leaning closer. "I'm the last person to admit my own maturity sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I can't show you I can be charming." He quirked his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, leaning back on him with a teasing look in her eyes; the same kind that sent his heart pace going. To add to the effect, she had one hand on his knee. "How?"

He blinked for a second and almost surrendered himself to the urge to fall apart in a stuttering mess as he would have done ages ago. But instead, he took her challenge to heart and took a deep breath to strengthen up again, mirroring the sly look in her eyes. "You look beautiful," he started ever so simply…but ever so effectively, his voice quiet as if to direct it only to her ears and to no other space in the room.

Now it was her turn to blink in surprise. She drew back from him and pretended to look unimpressed at his simple compliment. But Aang saw the bright blush on her cheeks.

Urged on by that, he touched her shoulders and turned her to look back at him. He studied the way the light, its only source a flickering candle in the darkness of his old room in the Temple, fell on her light brown skin and gave it a shiny, golden-orange hue that reminded him of their venture in the Cave of Two Lovers—when they only had a torch to light their path and their eyesight. The fact that she had her hair down where it cascaded over her shoulders in waves, resembling the element that she commanded, did nothing to mar that image.

"Don't deny it," he continued softly. "I'm not just saying that right now. You _are_ beautiful. And you always have been beautiful to me." He scooted closer, and her expression turned from stoic to something…perhaps slightly captivated. "And the way the candlelight's making your eyes shine right now, I can't help but…"

A tense pause. A feeling of longing, welling up in both of them.

He blushed and leaned forward, slowly pulling her in toward him. He watched as she started to break out of her serious shell, little by little as they came closer together. Her eyes went half-lidded and her face only became warmer, their lips only inches away from each other. He felt her warm, suddenly-fast breath touch his skin, and she in turn was tingling all over.

But just as they were about to make contact, she regained control of herself and pulled away, turning her head and trying her hardest to keep her demeanor in check. "S…still not working," she breathed.

He only slightly loosened his hold on her, undeterred. His smile turned warm. "And yet you're stammering. And blushing."

_Ugh…treacherous face,_ Katara thought, looking back at him with mild annoyance. "You're persistent."

"And you're stubborn," he replied, his soft tone not having been lost an inch. "But I love you still."

She almost felt like biting back, but her racing heart and the feelings that he indeed managed to stir wouldn't allow that. Observing his candlelit face, his patient gray eyes looking into hers with a mix of his usual childhood innocence and pure love, and the way he kept his stoic expression while holding her close, she could tell that he was speaking from the heart. He wasn't just playing with her anymore.

Relenting, she sighed and leaned back towards him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting them rest on his shoulders. "I just can't win against you sometimes," she smiled.

"Sometimes you do," he silently argued, pulling her closer. "You still have a way of turning me into a stuttering pile of mush more often than not."

"Yeah, and I like when I do that," Katara laughed, leaning in until their noses touched. "But this time I give in."

Aang smiled at that and slowly pushed her down into the bed, positioning himself so that he was leaning over her. His elbows rested on either side of her head, his fingers tenderly stroked through her hair, and his eyes stole into hers. Her arms came up under his to rest on his shoulderblades. They were linked that way, and they could only hear and feel each other. The closeness, the warmth, each stolen breath, and each echoing thump of the heart.

Usually, Katara indeed enjoyed it more when she had a little power over him. Every tease and touch, every wry look she gave him, all to make him smile and blush or laugh with her. But this was one of those times when she preferred him to have dropped her down a peg…winning a short game of the mind and playing with each other's emotions without losing all of the care and purity of what they had. He was triumphant, and there the Avatar held himself above her, but still with an expression in his eyes that he nonetheless loved and respected her right back.

Unable to wait any longer for the contact that she denied herself earlier, Katara lifted her head to brush his lips with hers. He responded and initiated a kiss, as always gentle and tentative before allowing himself to deepen it, lightly pushing her head back down to the blanket and strengthening his hold. Katara let out a soft hum of content, keeping her grasp upon him and their bodies pressed. Their lips and tongues softly and almost competitively toyed with each other.

It wasn't long before a combination of their sleepiness and a rumble of faraway thunder from outside brought them out of their world and back into reality with a slight jolt.

Katara kept her hold on Aang as she broke the kiss and rested with her forehead touching his. "I guess even the powers that be get tired of watching us together," she joked, closing her eyes.

"Maybe," he laughed back and held her comfortably as he drew the blanket over their forms. "But I still don't get tired of _being _together."

Katara blushed again, feeling herself starting to fall into the deep embrace of sleep with the one she loved. "Neither do I."

His answer was a light shudder through his body, accompanied by a shaky breath. She noticed his grip on her tighten, just ever so slightly. "Is something wrong, Aang?" Katara tentatively inquired, concerned.

"I…no," Aang sighed, burying himself in her arms as they lay on their sides. "I'm just...so glad to have you here with me. After all that's happened today, saying goodbye to Gyatso and all the Airbenders…"

"You're still hurting," the Waterbender concluded for him.

"A little," he admitted, his tone quiet and almost meek.

She kept up her warm hold on him. "I can imagine. You've done well the last couple of days though, keeping up your mood."

"I have you guys to thank for that," Aang murmured, on the fringe of sleep. "If I had come here alone, even all those months ago, I think I'd have just…wasted away, eventually."

"That's why _I'm_ here. To make sure you don't," Katara pointed out with some determination in her quiet whispers to him in the darkness. "I love you far too much to let you down."

"I know," Aang smiled, clutching her as if she were his very life force. "Thank you, Katara."

"No worries," she said with confidence as they finally let their tiredness overtake them, together, and Aang found his sadness slowly becoming forgotten in the strength and warmth of his savior and beloved.


	18. Days on Kyoshi

((AN: And now another new chapter, wherein we take a break from the fluffiness to enjoy the banter between the rest of the group and focus on a little Sukka drama as well. x3 As much as I love centering some of the story around Kataang, I don't like leaving the other characters out. They were a part of the heart and soul of the show, and I love 'em all, so, their stories get some time in the limelight once in a while.

Funny thing I've noticed though, I most often subconsciously put the story around Katara's point of view. I dunno why; perhaps I just connect with her better, seeing as I'm a girl. xP Or it also feels appropriate, considering she was the show's opening narrator; she's got a little more handle as the lead of the show than Aang at times. Who knows. But I try to keep the focus bouncing around too. x3

Anyway, thank you guys for your comments, especially the new people. ^^ To xAvatarLovex...and actually, this goes for everyone else who might be curious, as well...No, there _won't_ be any sort of lemon in this story. There'll be lots of very passionate fluff, and some _implied_ shenanigans courtesy of our older characters. x3 But I'm most comfortable keeping this story at the T rating. Besides, I don't really do lemons; I admit to like reading them if they: 1. Have a good plot around them, 2. They're well-written and 3. Give justice to the true love and romance between the characters. BUT, as for myself writing one, I'd feel as if I were defiling my favorite characters, even if I think I could pull off these three conditions myself.

So, if ever I do find the nerve to write a lemon, it definitely won't be smut for smut's sake. These characters deserve -much- more than that, don't you think? :3

So, with that said, enjoy this bit, where we kinda breeze through Kyoshi Island. xP Also, Mike and Bryan own these peeps, not me. ))

* * *

Chapter 17

"We'd better keep an eye on those clouds," Sokka warned as the five friends gathered and packed their things on Appa the next morning. "It won't be a picnic trying to cross the ocean in a storm."

They turned their eyes above them to where the sky was all but drowned out in white and gray colors, which turned darker the further they came to the northern horizon.

Toph lingered on the ground for a bit longer. "Yay for flying," she muttered, making sure to add the utmost sarcasm to her voice.

"Well, at least the trip to Kyoshi will be a slightly shorter one," Aang pointed out as he tossed Katara's sleeping bag up to the saddle for her to catch. "We actually know where we're going now."

"And we won't be stopping to ride animals," Katara pointed out with a grin.

As the Airbender swirled up to land at Appa's reins, he gave her a disappointed look. "Aw. Not even the elephant koi?"

"_Especially_ not the koi. Remember the Unagi? I saved you from drowning the first time," Katara laughed.

Suki agreeably waved her finger. "No riding. We're on a nice visit, for a few days, anyway."

"And remember, Twinkletoes," Toph pointed out as she lifted herself on the seat via a conjured rock pillar, "After we touch land again, _you_ are in for some heavy-duty training."

"Right," Aang let out a slight groan, looking around to see if anyone or anything was missing. Not much to his surprise, the last to arrive was Momo, who was sharing a lingering goodbye with the rest of the Temple lemurs…in particular the silvery-colored one, who nuzzled his face.

"He made fast friends with that little guy, didn't he?" Sokka observed.

Aang smiled knowingly. "It's a girl, Sokka."

"Girl?" he echoed, looking back at the couple of animals.

"How can you tell?" Suki asked.

Aang laughed. "I'm good with animals, remember? And there were lemurs everywhere 100 years ago. I can tell."

"Awww," Katara gushed, coming up next to the others to watch them. "That's so cute. I almost feel bad about taking Momo with us now."

But just as she said that, the lemur chirped his final goodbyes and rushed up to join the others on the saddle. He was preening his ears nonchalantly after landing on Aang's head.

"Well, he still made his choice," the young monk laughed, scratching his companion on the back. He waved toward the small colony as they turned and flew back down into their grove, the others prompted to do so as well.

"Bye, Blacky!" Sokka called. "Save me some fruit next time!"

He noticed the others giving him quirked eyebrows. "What? I can't bond with a lemur?"

"I just remember you wanting to eat Momo the first time you saw him," Aang grinned. "And now this."

"That was then, this is now," Sokka said defensively, crossing his arms. The others spared light giggles at his expense.

And then, with only a moment to gaze at the magnificence of the Southern Air Temple before they left it behind, Aang whipped the sky bison's reins. "Appa, yip-yip!"

Roaring in assent, the sky bison lifted once more and took to the winds and the clouds, turning northeast off of the island, out of the Patola Mountain Range, and towards their next destination. But Aang couldn't help but look over his shoulder once more at what he was leaving behind. His home…once his whole life…and now naught but a guarded relic in the mountains being swallowed by fog and clouds.

His eyes closed as he turned back to the task ahead. _Rest in peace. I'll be back again._

_

* * *

_

Thankfully for the group, the storm stayed to the northern horizon and only seemed to move that way, bypassing them by miles as they flew onward. The ocean at least was beautiful to watch pass, its clear blue coloring matched by no body of water that they'd ever seen in their travels.

It took a day and a half of flying over a few little patches of land, but throughout his journeys with the group, Appa had become quite strong and also somewhat faster than he first was after being released with Aang from the iceberg. And it was soon easy to spot Kyoshi Island, merely a dot in the middle of a vast ocean, but a recognizable dot.

"Home again," Suki sighed longingly as her gaze found the entrance to the bay.

Sokka came up and put his arm around her waist. "It'll be awesome seeing everybody."

Aang squinted his eyes. "I think I see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and the rest of the village. Let's go in for a landing."

The mountains of the island zoomed into view. As they did, so did the vast bay. Several schools of giant koi fish were leaping out of the deep waters in play, but the others knew better than to mistake the peaceful scene, for they knew that the giant serpentine eel Unagi was lurking, guarding the land's borders.

Appa bypassed the beach and flew into the mountains. There lay the houses and shops of the small village of Kyoshi. He released a loud bellow to announce his presence, the sound mixing with that of the chiming watchtower bell. Soon enough, the doors to the residences opened and flooded the square and the gate's entrance with a welcoming party.

The bison landed gracefully on the rocky soil, admitting his riders off. They waved at their old friends as they dismounted, and the crowd waved and cheered back (of course one over-enthusiastic Avatar fan ended up fainting and foaming at the mouth in the process).

And of course, several cheers were spared for Suki as they recognized her leaping from Appa's back.

"Aangy! You're back!" A small voice chirped from the crowd, followed by enthusiastic cheers from the young females in the community. It was Koko and her band of friends.

Toph snickered loudly. "Aangy?"

"Aheh," the Avatar grinned nervously. "That's what Koko likes to call me."

Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah; first time we came to Kyoshi, Aang got a little group of fans."

The Avatar gave her a sideways grimace. "You're not gonna let me live that down while I'm here, are you?"

"Nope," the Waterbender grinned back.

"Aren't you just the smooth operator?" Toph quipped, punching him in the shoulder. Aang simply tried not to look flustered.

With the banter aside, the cheering crowd parted to admit several familiar faces. Oyaji, the old village leader, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors in full uniform stood before the group.

"Avatar Aang and friends...and Warrior Suki, it is wondrous to see you again after so long," Oyaji bowed in greeting. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

The five friends bowed back, and Suki rushed forward to greet the other warriors. "We're on a journey visiting places throughout the Earth Kingdom and thought we'd spend a few days here," Aang replied. "If that's okay."

The elder laughed warmly. "Come now, you know that you are all always welcome to Kyoshi Island. Come, relax! A feast will be prepared just for you in honor of your arrival, and of course you're welcome to stay in the house at the head of the village. I would like to hear a few stories of how things have gone since we parted ways!"

While much of the crowd dispersed, Oyaji and Koko and her friends were formally introduced to Toph, and she was welcome with honors as well. From the look of things, it certainly looked to be a productive and interesting few days.

* * *

After the dinner feast, just before dusk, the group decided that their first place to visit would be the Kyoshi Warrior training academy. Suki and Sokka had already gone to catch up with the other girls. As Toph went on a short tour of the island with Oyaji, Katara and Aang (who politely declined Koko's offer to go off and play with the others for the time being) made their way up to the wooden building that served as the training grounds for Suki and her formidable team.

"It feels funny to think on the older days," Katara hummed once she had the Airbender to herself. "Back when Zuko was still hunting us."

"Yeah, a lot has changed. But, mostly for the better," he replied as he took her hand in his.

She gave him a little grin. "Us, for one thing. Now when you're mobbed by girls and I feel jealous, it's for real."

Aang rolled his eyes. "You know you shouldn't feel jealous."

"I know, but still," she laughed and gave him a playful shove as they walked up to the entrance of the academy.

But before they could come within a few feet of the door, a warrior in full uniform and face paint cartwheeled up to it and confronted them with her fans drawn. "Halt, intruders!"

The couple tensed for a moment before they realized who it was. "Ty Lee, it's us," Katara smirked.

Blinking, the former circus performer's eyes lit up. "Oh! Katara and Avatar Aang! It's _so _awesome to see you!" she exclaimed and ran up to give them both a tight hug. "When Sokka and Suki arrived, I didn't think they were bringing you too!"

They returned the embrace and laughed. "Well, it should be expected; Sokka follows me everywhere," Katara pointed out.

"And I'm always with at least one of them," Aang said, grinning. "So, how have things been here?"

"Oh, they've been _great!_" Ty Lee smiled brightly. "I've never felt so alive and filled with such purpose. I knew I had a calling somewhere, but I never imagined that it'd be with the Kyoshi Warriors. And everyone's so nice! But enough about me!" she said, tilting her head to regard the two. "What's been going on with you guys? Your auras are so bright and colorful today!"

"They are?" Katara blinked, looking back at Aang and meeting his eyes with a light blush on her face.

Ty Lee's eyes lit up. "Oooh, I know what's going ooon…" she teased, lightly poking them both in the chest. "You're in loooove! Ooh, that's so _sweet!_"

"Ty Lee, don't tease!" Katara said indignantly, pushing her finger away. "We get enough of that from Sokka and Toph."

"Hee, I can't help it," the acrobat grinned. "It's very cute."

Aang cleared his throat, blushing a little bit himself. "Anyway, we'll tell you what we're up to soon enough; but we did enjoy our vacation on Ember Island."

"Mai sends her regards, by the way," Katara added, holding up the scroll that she had written on. "We're going to send a letter to the Fire Nation Palace to update them on where we're going if you want to add a P.S."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Ty Lee said as she took the scroll. "I gotta head back to training, but I'll return this later." With that, she back-flipped back into the building.

Watching her, the couple laughed. "You'd never think that she'd be something to be feared, knowing her now," Katara pointed out.

"Chi-blocking ought to be a useful skill for the Kyoshi Warriors to learn though," Aang said as they spent a little time watching the skilled women go through their training exercises with Sokka and Suki.

After that, it was a little bit later in the night, and the group decided to turn in. Toph warned Aang to especially get some rest, because Earthbending training began the very next morning; the Airbender was only quick to comply as he felt the rush and the excitement that always came before lessons…and the Blind Bandit was never a predictable teacher.

* * *

As thought, the four days on Kyoshi went by fairly quickly. Toph and Aang had immediately agreed upon a training schedule for that amount of time; two days for Earthbending, and two days for Firebending (and whenever Katara could tear him away, they took a break with some Waterbending; mostly at night, both for serious training and for stolen moments with each other).

While Aang trained during the day though, he was watched by Koko and her friends, the bunch of girls eager as always to glimpse the Avatar showing off his skills. Katara's eyes rolled whenever she saw them attempting to mob him. _I should really break it to Koko that he belongs to me,_ she thought at one point while trying to suppress her jealousy. Sometimes, the Water Tribe girl couldn't help but feel it; and it only grew when she was reminded that a part of him would always belong to the world. But during their moments together, she was reminded again that his heart was hers completely.

Sokka was always off with Suki, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors; perhaps catching up on their own training; so this time it was Katara that was left out of things to do during the days. Sometimes she practiced her Waterbending by herself, and sometimes she wandered around the market tending to the duties of finding dinner for everyone and restocking for the journey.

At one point, Ty Lee had given back the scroll, and Katara could finally mail it out to the Fire Nation Palace. She took one last look through the letter:

_Dear Zuko and Mai,_

_I thought I'd send a letter from everyone to tell you how we're doing; a word from us probably beats all this business on your shoulders for a few minutes, right?_

_On writing this we stopped by the Southern Air Temple, and before that, our week at the Southern Water Tribe went very well. Sadly we couldn't bring Hama; it turns out she'd died in prison, but left some of her personal belongings. I took them with me instead and we had my dad prepare a send-off for her. It was hard, saying goodbye, but I feel at peace knowing she's no longer suffering. Dad sends his warm regards and appreciates your condolences._

_You also missed my belated-birthday party (don't worry, I almost did too). I wish you could've been there. There was lots of fun to be had._

_I hope you guys are okay too. How are you doing with the rebellions? I imagine it's gotta be tough, but I know you'll come through. We're all a little bit worried, Aang in particular. But at least I can keep him calm for a while._

_Write us back soon; we'd like to hear from you. I attached a list of our locations and how long we'll be staying at each place, so we'll check every mail system when we get there. Good luck!_

_And also, Aang adds that he –is- doing his Firebending practice (we all personally make sure of it)._

_Yours: Katara, Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph._

_P.S. Mai, this is Ty Lee, having lots of fun with the Kyoshi Warriors! Hope to hear from you! Give Zuko a hug for me too!_ (The end of the letter was dotted with a smiley-face added by Ty Lee.)

Katara smiled with satisfaction and sealed up the scroll, giving it to a delivery man on a boat bound for the Fire Nation. After that, she went on with her own business.

* * *

On the fourth and final day, the Waterbender spent the morning watching Aang drill his Firebending with Toph nearby in a safe spot away from the village or any trees. The Earthbender tossed rocks at him from time to time, testing his reflexes when his concentration would be interrupted during a fight. He worked hard and fast, barely faltering or tiring, and it was impressive to watch him.

Of course, his entourage of fangirls had noisily agreed, and at one point Katara grew a little tired of hearing the cheers and went off to look for something else to do. She thought that she could feel his discouraged eyes on her back, as she had long ago when she wouldn't stick around to watch him show off for her.

_Don't worry, Aang, you can impress me with your Waterbending training later,_ Katara thought with a smile. She loved him, but she also still loved challenging him as his teacher.

Wandering up the path to the Kyoshi Warrior dojo, the Waterbender was surprised to find Suki sitting alone on a rock, her head resting on her palm and her eyes staring off into space. Normally, the leader of the Warriors would be off training with them or hanging out with Sokka. It was a bit of a change from her demeanor of the past few days. She was also out of uniform, her face clean of paint.

"Hey," Katara waved, regarding Suki curiously. "You look bored."

"Me?" Suki's head popped up, startled by Katara's appearance. "Oh, no, I'm not bored, just…concerned, I guess."

Humming, Katara sat down next to her. "Care to talk about it?"

Suki smiled, pausing for a bit. She'd certainly been grateful to find a fast friend and even almost a sister in the Waterbender. "It's your brother. The past couple of days he hasn't spent much time with me, and whenever I do try to find him, he's not around, or he makes an excuse to be busy. I don't know whether to worry or confront him, or what."

"Huh, that doesn't sound at all like Sokka," Katara mused. "Usually he'd jump at the chance to be close to you. Maybe he's just caught up in training?"

"Or he's hiding something from me," Suki offered.

Her friend shook her head with a snort. "Come on, you know him better than that, and I know him better than anyone. Sokka cares about you; if he _is_ hiding something, it has to be anything…but nothing hurtful to you."

Suki smiled and shrugged. "I guess you're right. Still…"

"Know what?" Katara stood up. "I'll confront him for you. Maybe if he won't tell you what's going on, he'll at least tell _me._"

The Kyoshi leader smiled back and stood up. "Katara, you'd do that?"

"What're friends for?" Katara laughed.

Bidding her friend farewell as she went off to search for Sokka, Suki decided to return to the training academy feeling quite a bit better than she had been a moment ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka was indeed on his own personal mission. As much as it pained him to do so, he had to keep under Suki's radar while he talked to various important people in the village; namely Oyaji and whatever other Kyoshi Warrior that he could pull aside to tell them of his idea. And his only demand was simple: that _nobody else _knows about it.

He was at a nearby clearing with a pond and a waterfall—located over the bridge out of the main village—when Katara found him, lost in concentration as he sat on a borrowed stool and painted on a sheet of paper.

"Touching up your art skills, big brother?" she said with a bit of a grin.

Unaware of her presence at first, Sokka jumped and nearly dropped his canvas and supplies. "Ahem…yes, for your information, I am." He put on a wide, expectant smile and showed her what he was working on; a rather crudely-drawn portrait of what she thought was a person. "Whatcha think? I thought I'd paint Avatar Kyoshi."

Katara quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Why does she have fish fins for hands?"

"Those are her fans!" Sokka exploded, tossing the paper aside and sighing dramatically. "There's just no appreciation for talent. So, what brings you looking for me? I thought you were watching Aang train."

"I was," she matter-of-factly answered. "But you can only watch for so long before his audience starts to give you a headache."

Sokka laughed. "Yeah, that kid always knew how to bring 'em in from all over. I gotta envy him."

His sister shot him a grimace before sighing and changing the topic. "Anyway, I came looking for you because of Suki. I ran into her earlier and she seemed pretty downcast. She thought that you were avoiding her, and I reminded her that there ought to be a good explanation if you were." She gave him a pointed look, her arms crossed. "So, explain."

At that, Sokka's expression dropped, and he idly scratched the back of his head while avoiding the Waterbender's eye contact. "I kinda _am_ avoiding her. But, not for the reasons you guys think. I have something planned that I want to keep under the tarp, so to speak." He paused, and then looked back at her expectant eyes. "You can keep a secret, right?"

Her head tilted. "Of course."

"Even from Aang?"

That, she had to consider for a second. "Why is it something that Aang shouldn't know?"

Sokka bit his lip. "I just feel like keeping it as much a secret as possible. So if you _do_ tell him, swear him to secrecy."

"I swear to swear him to secrecy," Katara vowed seriously. "Aang can keep a secret, and so can I. So tell me what it is already!"

Sokka shushed her and brought her further into the clearing, hopefully away from human ears as he looked around several times. When he finally spoke, it was in a low whisper. "I'm thinking of asking Suki to marry me."

Katara's eyes widened. "I _knew_ it!" she practically yelled. "Oh, Sokka, that's so…"

"SHHOOSH!" he hissed, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Secret, remember?"

"Right, sorry," she admonished in a whisper, shoving his hand away. "But, wow…that's awesome. Is that why you've been absent these past few days?"

"Yeah," he nodded, showing his guilt. "I had to find time to get away and discreetly ask for the blessings of everyone in the village that knew her. Oyaji gave me _his_ blessings, and so did the other Kyoshi Warriors. I'm relieved at least that they understand. Now I just have to break it to Suki."

Katara nodded. "When are you planning on asking her?"

"Not for a while yet, actually," Sokka admitted. "I want to wait until we get to the North Pole. There's…it's probably silly, but I feel that there's one more person that I ought to ask first."

It took a second of thought before the Waterbender knew what he meant. "Yue?"

Sokka nodded, his gaze downcast. "She will always be the person I loved first. But…that's a chapter in my life that's closed regardless. I can't keep pining after a moon spirit, but I can at least ask for her blessing to live and be happy with Suki."

Understanding, Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think that she would want you to do exactly that. And you and Suki will be very happy, I can tell."

Her brother smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Katara. I'm glad to hear it." He pulled away and looked at her seriously. "But remember; _secret_."

"Secret, got it," Katara rolled her eyes. "Meanwhile, why not go spend some time with Suki? I know you have the best of intentions, but avoiding her so much will start to drive her away. Take it from a girl," she smiled. "You don't have to be so reclusive even if you're nervous."

"I guess you're right," Sokka admonished. "Where is she now?"

"Training, I suspect; she was near the academy when I saw her last."

"Then I'm off!" he declared, remembering to pick up the painting and take it with him to show her.

Katara shook her head and watched him rush off, hiding her ecstatic laughter behind one hand. _Boy, is Suki going to be thrilled._


	19. Stormy Musings

((AN: Happy belated Vernal Equinox, y'all x3 And not only is it officially spring, my birthday's on the 28th. x3 Heh, born in spring, guess that means I'd quite likely be an Earthbender if I lived in the Earth Kingdom. Though, if I look at myself and the circumstances of bending realistically, I might not have been a bender at all. Like Sokka, I'm more logical than spiritual, though I do keep an open mind to the possible existence of the unexplained spiritual happenings. Plus I'm quite respectful of nature. So...you never know. My brother on the other hand would've been a Firebender, as he was born in summer. Scary. o.o

Anyway, new chapter. I wrote the second part of this one during a very lazy stormy day. Somehow the feeling kinda wormed its way into my writing. x3 But, thankfully for our heroes and my readers, they don't rest for long. Thar be a bit of rebellion action a'brewin'. :3 Plus some nice fluffy Kataanginess here in the beginning. ^^

Enjoy! Thanks to a small stint until they get this problem with fixed when it comes to uploading chapters, I manage to get this one in for you. Hope it's worth the forced wait. .

Mike and Bryan own everything in the story. They'd own the world and rule it well, methink. :B))

* * *

Chapter 18

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Toph had decided to be merciful and ended Aang's training sessions so that they could all enjoy a good dinner close to sunset; it was another grand feast prepared by Oyaji and the Kyoshi Warriors, a good and proper send-off for the Avatar and his friends and for the Warriors' skilled leader.

Suki especially looked happier that evening, sitting next to Sokka and joining in the merriment with him. Ty Lee put on a fabulous acrobatic performance for entertainment; it showed that she would never completely want to be out of the spotlight, but everyone enjoyed the show regardless. Aang was even goaded on stage by his fans, and begrudgingly put on a display of bending prowess that, to the villagers, would have made Avatar Kyoshi proud (even Katara enjoyed it, once she drowned out Koko's cheering).

Everyone simply milled around after that at sunset, trying to calm down and get ready for a full night's sleep. Katara reminded Aang, however, that he was due for some Waterbending training, and told him to find her at the waterfall clearing when he had the time to slip away. Nearly impossible a process though it was, he managed to move out from under the watchful eyes of the crowd and darted as fast as he could into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara was already at the pond, knee-deep in the water. She had removed her outer clothes in favor of the white bindings that she bathed in when in the company of her friends and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail; but as always she kept her favorite pieces of jewelry on: her mother's necklace, her bracer, and Aang's Air Nomad trinket. The Waterbender was busy doing her basic exercises of keeping a sphere of water in the air just as she heard someone coming up through the woods.

Turning without dropping her sphere, she saw as Aang braked and halted his running. He took a deep breath and released it, nearly doubling over. Katara tilted her head; it was quite rare for an Airbender to be out of breath.

But his composure was regained in a second. He looked up to see the Waterbender with a smirk on her face. "You're a little bit late, Pupil Aang."

"Sorry, Sifu Katara," he replied with a respectful bow and a bit of a high-pitched wheeze in his throat. He coughed. "I had a bit of trouble getting away on time."

"Don't worry, I figured so," Katara laughed, giving him a warm smile and a bow right back. "Still, I'm just happy you made it here as fast as you did."

He looked up with a grin. "Well, I'd be crazy to miss a session of training with you."

She blushed briefly and nodded, returning to her water sphere as she moved it back and forth. "Well, get ready and come join me, then."

"Right away," Aang replied enthusiastically. Katara watched from the corner of her eye as he removed his robes and rolled his trouser legs up to his knees, and she couldn't help but notice that he had scrapes and bruises in places on his bare torso.

Her eyebrows rose in concern. "It looks like Toph was a bit rough on you during her training."

"Oh," Aang said, looking over himself with a nervous smile. "Yeah; she made good on her promise to double the intensity. I don't think I've ever _been_ so wiped out. Except maybe after defeating Ozai."

Katara let out a small chuckle. She remembered the time that he returned from that fight; covered in scrapes and wounds and barely able to stand. But he was alive, and for that, she was grateful for nothing else.

"Well, at least you're mastering all the elements at the pace you want," she pointed out, rounding out the water sphere and tossing it to him like a ball. "Fully Realized or not, you _were_ a bit more rushed into it than other Avatars had been, I think."

He readily caught the water sphere without touching it, keeping it afloat and molding it into different shapes and consistencies, freezing and melting it again. "I don't know about that; there were a thousand other Avatars before me, maybe at least a few were rushed too. Still, I agree, it's nice to go at my own pace now. I have my whole life without the worry of a war to completely master every element." He smiled as he passed the water sphere back to her. "And to just live."

"Definitely," Katara agreed, catching the ball and this time splitting it apart into two separate spheres and tossing them back to him to juggle. "The important thing is that you enjoy it."

Again, he caught the shining water spheres without a struggle and balanced them together. Katara watched as he kept up with the push and pull of the water in each hand; with the armlet that he was still wearing from her, he looked like a true Waterbending master. She smiled proudly.

"Don't worry," Aang replied with a smile back, this time dividing the spheres from two to four and sending them back to her with a toss. "I am."

Laughing, the Waterbender just barely caught the four small spheres and merged them back into one large ball again, dropping it into the pond and regarding him with her hand on her chin. "At any rate, I don't think I want tonight's session to be too strenuous, since you're tired. I have another idea. Come over here."

Curious, the young monk approached, pausing to test the water's temperature with his feet before wading in completely. "I don't mind if you _want_ to have a full training session though, you know…"

"I know," she replied, "Still, it isn't really me to push you on in any such condition." She took his shoulders and turned him around, urging him to sit and crouch until he was waist-deep in the shallows. He had a blush on his face, wondering what she could be thinking of doing, but nonetheless his trust in her was enough for him to comply without a word.

When he heard a familiar soft tone and saw glowing on the edge of his vision, he finally had a good guess as to her intentions. Her palms illuminated with bubbles of healing water, Katara pressed them to the spots on his body where he was cut, scraped, or bruised. He closed his eyes and smiled, allowing himself to become lost in the intoxicating sensations as his loved one's gentle hands worked on his chi paths and sealed his wounds. Then it became more like a healing meant to relax his muscles and soothe his tension; a massage, but from the inside-out, where her skin barely made contact with his. Yet, he could still feel the warmth of her touch over him. The taut muscles in his chest, arms, stomach; all were passed over and worked on at random.

"Wow," he said in a long exhalation when he felt that she was finished. "That's better. Heh, if you knew how to do that, you could've used it in the days before the Day of Black Sun. I'd have gotten a _lot_ more sleep."

Katara laughed softly behind him, resting her wet hands on his arms. "I didn't know the healing could be used like therapy back then, or I would have. I picked it up when we were with the healers at the South Pole." She let go of him and sat back in the pond, the water coming up to her ribs. "Anyway, if you got the gist of how it works…then that's your practice for tonight. Try it on me. Should be easy enough."

He flipped around, his face red and his eyes wide. "Really?" He gulped.

She laughed softly and nodded. "Don't be nervous; it's just me, remember."

Putting on a nonetheless hesitant smile, he nodded in compliance and stood up, gathering some water on his hands. Katara scooted up into the shallows where she could sit and allowed him to kneel behind her, taking up the same position she did before. Once she saw the glow and heard the soothing tone of the healing water, she relaxed and let him practice. His touch was tentative, but he was still good at concentrating on which of her tense muscles most needed care.

"Mmm," the Waterbender smiled, blushing slightly as she felt the massaging energy taking effect beneath her skin. "That's wonderful. You'll be a master at this in no time, if you aren't already."

"I do aim to please my teacher," Aang laughed, trailing the water up her arms and over her shoulders. "But I do sense a bit of tension in you too. What're you stressed about?"

"It's not so much stress as tiredness," she sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself be lost to the warm-cool feeling. "It's fun to visit Kyoshi Island, but between you being lost in training and a bit of drama between Sokka and Suki, I found myself pretty out of it, trying to find something to do."

Aang tilted his head to regard her with concern, letting his hands and the water wander over her back and up her sides. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Katara sighed, glancing back at him with a smile. "Besides, I'm feeling much better already now."

Aang smiled back, watching her with a soft expression as he leaned closer and continued his trek over her tired muscles. "I'm only glad to help."

"There's some good news too," Katara grinned and turned around to him. "You can keep a secret, right?"

The Airbender laughed briefly, halting the healing water. "Katara, look who you're talking to. If _I_ can't keep a secret, _nobody_ can."

"That's true. Still, Sokka told me something that he wanted to keep under wraps as much as possible, so I gotta swear you to secrecy."

He raised his right hand. "My lips are sealed."

Katara nodded and continued. "He's going to ask Suki to marry him after we get to the North Pole."

"Seriously?" Aang's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," Katara laughed. "That's why he's been pretty much avoiding Suki the whole time we were here. He wanted to get the blessing of the other Kyoshi Warriors and Oyaji, which he did. Now he just wants to wait until we get to the North Pole; he wants to ask for Yue's blessing too."

Aang hummed. "I can understand why. Still, considering I'm the Avatar…maybe I can help with that too. We can visit the Spirit Oasis. Plus it'll just be nice to see it again."

"I agree," Katara smiled. "We've got a long journey ahead of us though, so I hope it doesn't get too sidetracked."

"I have a feeling it won't," Aang shrugged. "We're not dodging Firebenders every time we land someplace, so it'll be quick and peaceful."

"I hope you're right. Anyway," she said, lifting a coating of water onto her hands and placing them in Aang's palms, "I don't think you're finished practicing."

He gave her a wry grin as he coated his hands and summoned the energy again. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you enjoy being practiced on as much as I like to do it."

Her cheeks flushed red, and she averted her gaze while turning her back to him. "And if I do?"

"It's no problem," Aang laughed quietly. "Your healing sessions with me and my lightning scar were enjoyable enough, so I get to return the favor." At that, he pressed the water to the bare skin on her shoulders and concentrated his efforts there.

This time it was a little hard for her to completely relax; he was leaning on her a little now, his chest to her back as he worked on her arms. Her heart rate kept a steady, quick pace while she felt the warmth of his body. Just as much lost in the moment, Aang's eyes closed as he just let the water trace her chi paths down to her hands and back up again, slowly. As he moved and lingered with one hand on the base of her neck and the other at the base of her spine, her breath quickened.

Aang sensed that and pulled back a little. "Are you okay? You tensed up again."

"Yeah," she replied quietly, her face refusing to relinquish the warmth on it. She turned her head and smirked. "But this is supposed to be relaxing. You're just being a tease now."

He returned her mischievous look with one of his own, touching the skin on her waist through the water with his fingers. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Oh, quit it," she gave him a good-natured splash.

Despite her protest, he ceased the healing water in favor of wanting to hold her. He wrapped his arms around Katara's body and hugged her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I can't help it?"

Katara sighed, leaning back against him. Her head tilted back so that she could meet his eyes. "You're impossible."

"And you're uptight," he smiled.

"Silly."

"Too serious."

"Goofy."

"Stingy."

"Imp."

He let out a laugh, unable to concentrate on the banter with her so close to him. He nuzzled into her wet hair and took in her scent. "Forever girl."

Now it was her turn to laugh, turning around again in his arms to look at him. And not for the first time that night, it dawned on her just how much he'd grown in over a year; how much stronger he looked.

A thick coat of red tinged his face as he looked back, refusing to part their gaze. She looked so beautiful, and so natural, surrounded by the element that she commanded; a part of that beauty came from her power and what she could do with it. He touched her cheek, also warm, their eyesight in the dark now only aided by the soft glow of the disappearing moon and of faraway dots of firelight.

"I guess I'm out of names," Katara finally snickered, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling herself in for a kiss.

He returned it eagerly, enjoying the sensation that the feeling of her lips upon his always gave him. It seemed to feel more intense right then too, the cool water on their skin making each little touch even more sensitive.

Aang broke the kiss after a few passionate moments and looked at her. "I guess the lesson's over?" he inquired with an almost innocent tone.

At that, Katara snorted and playfully pushed him back into the water. "Yeah, lesson's over."

With the Airbender watching on, she stepped out of the pond and wrung the water out of her hair, also bending it off of her skin and bindings before putting her blue Water Tribe outfit back on.

"Darn," he said in mock disappointment as he followed suit and replaced his robe. "Well, it _is_ nightfall. We'll be leaving for Gaoling in the morning."

"Yeah," she agreed, turning to look at him with a smile. "Besides, the others'll get suspicious. Preoccupied as Sokka is with Suki, if he found us in there, he'd still get kinda mad."

"Wouldn't want that," he grinned, stepping up to take her hand. "Still; it was a nice session tonight. Thanks for fixing me up, too."

"You're welcome; and, yeah, it was." Her fingers intertwined with his as they started on the path back. Her face still had a lingering blush. "We oughta be careful not to get carried away next time though."

"I don't think I'd be able to escape getting carried away," Aang admitted shyly.

Katara said nothing as they approached the village, but the peaceful expression she had was an echo of her thoughts. _I don't think I would either._

_

* * *

_

In the morning, the five friends wasted little time in getting their things packed on Appa, along with several more supplies as a gift for the young heroes. The other Kyoshi Warriors wished their leader the best of luck on her journey with them, and Ty Lee made sure to hug everybody at least twice.

And then, with a bellow, Appa lifted off into the sky with the cargo and his little band of human passengers. They left behind another cheering crowd milling around the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, reminding them once again just how much of a difference they'd made in so many lives.

As they turned the reins to the northeast and towards the continent that made up the Earth Kingdom, they reviewed their plans just to be on the safe side. At least to the approval of Schedule-Master Sokka, they were making pretty good time.

But about a half-day into the journey over the ocean, the sky turned gray on the horizon marking the very path that they were headed into; it seemed that the storm from before had decided to turn around. At first, Aang was confident that they'd pass it and find safe land before it would hamper them.

Then the rain came. Only a light drizzle at first, it turned into a torrent. Aang managed to keep the winds at bay while Katara used her bending to stop the rain and force a protective water dome over the saddle.

"We'd better find shelter, quick," Sokka yelled out over the pounding drops above. "I learned the first time going through a storm that it _really_ isn't a good idea."

"Completely agreed," Aang called back from his position on Appa's head, looking around below the mediocre plots of land for just any place to stop and wait out the rain. Soon enough, he spotted a small rocky islet with what appeared to be a cave opening.

Guiding Appa downward, the sky bison eagerly sought out the plot of shelter and practically dove inside. Upon not hearing or feeling the raindrops hitting, Katara dismissed the dome of water and forcefully tossed it back out into the waiting chaos.

With a collective sigh of relief, the group filed off of the wet bison and looked around their little hovel. It wasn't much; just a wet, dripping, rocky formation with a short downward slope into an earthen bowl.

After settling in, they simply decided to lie at Appa's side together and relax, watching the sky darken until it seemed more like night than afternoon. The rain came down hard, each drop sounding like a meteor as it rhythmically struck the land by the thousands. Following it were several flashes of lightning. Ear-shattering thunder rocked the sky. The earth and their own bodies also shook upon hearing nature's furious and unrelenting wrath. Momo and Appa weren't deterred though; the animals were sound asleep soon enough.

"It really does feel like old times," Toph pointed out with a sigh after a long while of lazy silence. "Camping out in caves when we couldn't camp outside."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, stretching out and allowing himself to practically hang off of the furry leg that he was laying on. "As much as I hated the whole daily grind of survival thing we had going, there are times I miss it."

"Not me," Katara answered, resting with one hand behind her head. The other was idly stroking Aang's cheek and forehead; the two of them had taken advantage of the collective urge to lazily recline in the cave, and the Airbender's head was lying on her stomach. "I mean, I liked camping out and seeing the world and all, but I don't think I'd have liked it half as much if I had to be alone."

"And that's where you're spoiled rotten, Sweetness," Toph matter-of-factly stated. "You've gotta know how to make your way in this world, just in case you can't always rely on a group."

"And yet you couldn't exactly stay away from _us_ for too long, huh?" Katara retorted.

Toph shrugged. "Meh; I had a job to do as Aang's Earthbending teacher. Otherwise I'd have eventually run away from home on my own time."

"Well, I know one thing," Aang softly spoke up, having not opened his eyes once during the exchange. "I started my journey alone, and there was a time when I thought that I needed to _stay_ alone. But I admit that I would have been completely lost without you guys."

"And we wouldn't have even left home without you," Katara smiled, continuing her soft caress on his face. "So everyone wins."

Aang's answer was a tired smile. He took a deep breath and released it with a contented hum; he could have fallen asleep right there—even when thunder raged out of their very doorstep—with Katara's touch and the sounds of her breathing and pulse encompassing the range of his senses.

"I still have to get used to this whole traveling-all-the-time deal a little bit," Suki yawned. She too had taken advantage of the lazy moment, sprawling herself on her stomach next to Sokka with her arm around his chest. He slipped a hand under her shoulder to support her.

"Believe me, it gets old fast," Toph piped up, picking her nose and rolling down onto the cave floor just to take in every detail of the islet that they had sheltered in. "But then it grows on ya."

The five youths voiced their tired agreements, settling into easy silence. There was always a strange sort of calm to pervade a small space when it was safe from the chaos outside. It always made a person—even those as active and energetic as they were—lethargic and contemplative.

"I wonder how long this storm will last," Katara whispered, starting to feel it take over her mind as well. She yawned, and the slight heave of her body made Aang open his eyes for only a second before he peacefully drifted off again.

In reply to his sister, Sokka yawned widely and pulled Suki close to him so that she could use him as a pillow (and vice-versa). "Not for long, hopefully…we _are_ more than halfway to Gaoling, so now's as good a time as any to just…" he interrupted himself and, in the almost comic way he had of doing so, instantly fell into a nap. Suki released a light chuckle before following suit, humming as her head nestled on his chest and his heart becoming almost musical to her ear.

"Agreed with Captain Boomerang," Toph sighed, lounging on her back in her most favored element of rock.

Soon enough, the last to give in to the urge to nap was Katara. She nestled into Appa's fur and turned on her side, causing Aang to tiredly crawl up next to her and place his head onto her outstretched arm. His own free hand found the Waterbender's and gently squeezed it, and the two drifted out of their consciousness together with the sound of each other's close breathing as a lullaby that rivaled the rain and the booming thunder.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the rain outside finally let up and the lightning ceased its lancing through the heavens. The atmosphere was filled with the pleasant aroma of rain, and it only served to keep the five travelers napping soundly in the cave.

But in seconds, the silence was shattered with a noise that their waking minds couldn't quite place at first.

"Craaaw, craaaw!"

"Buh?" Sokka grumbled, waking up alongside the others as he heard the screeching at their doorstep. "What's going on?"

Aang rubbed his eyes and looked around. The others followed his gaze to the entrance, where a creature had hopped inside, soaking wet and still vocalizing weakly. It was a bird with crimson feathers and a flowing tail, wearing a vest with something strapped to its back. It also looked exhausted, drenched, and even scorched in places.

"A messenger hawk?" Katara said, surprised.

Sokka pushed his way through his friends' shoulders to regard the creature. "Gah!" he yelped and jumped to the bird. "Not just _any_ messenger hawk. It's Hawky!"

"How can you tell?" Toph inquired, sitting up behind the group.

"Yeah, these hawks all look pretty much alike," Suki pointed out.

Sokka gently took the creature and inspected it. "I can just tell, okay? I can remember my own pets. And besides, if it wasn't Hawky, I don't think it'd be letting me pick it up like this."

True to form, the bird let out a croon and calmed down in Sokka's hands.

"If that's Hawky, then I wonder what's up in Gaoling," Aang said with a bit of concern as the friends surrounded the creature. "And there are burns on his feathers and wings."

"Burns?" Katara said, taking some water out of the humid air and gently pressing it onto the creature. It barely moved as the healing began its process. "Aang, help me out here."

"Got it," he replied, gathering some water himself.

As they worked on the exhausted creature's injuries, Sokka curiously opened the little pack it wore for carrying things. He was slightly shocked to find a scroll tucked inside. "Huh…he was carrying a message."

"Sokka, you don't go rummaging through mail," Katara scolded.

"You never know; it could be for us, or it could be something important that we ought to intercept," he said, unfurling the paper. "Just a peek, then I'll put it back."

Rolling her eyes, Katara returned to the task of healing Hawky up. At that point, Momo peered inbetween hers and Aang's shoulders to see what the commotion was. The lemur stared, and then hissed and fluffed up.

"Momo, behave," Aang ordered. "Hawky's a friend, remember?"

Momo seemed to shrug as he scrambled off of the humans with a high-pitched mutter. The hawk hadn't moved; it was drawn into the sensation of becoming fixed up.

"I _really_ don't like the look of those scorch marks," Suki observed. "If it came from Gaoling all burnt up, then…that could mean…"

"Don't even say it!" Toph roared. "Gaoling was always safe from the war and the Fire Nation. I _highly_ doubt that there are rebellions going on there. And besides, I thought The Boulder and the other Earthbenders were there protecting it."

"You never know," Aang softly argued. "The Air Temples were more isolated than any other place in the world, and yet _they_ were attacked." His eyes narrowed. "We have to go check."

"We _really_ have to," Sokka agreed with an intense pause before passing the scroll to the others to read. "The message is from your parents, Toph. It's a call for help."

"To us?" Aang inquired.

"To anyone it could find," Sokka grimaced. "By the look of the handwriting, your parents must have written the message in haste and sent him out. Gaoling is in trouble and I can bet that the Bei Fongs are being held hostage, being the richest folk in town."

The others held their breath, frozen in disbelief. One-by-one, they looked over at Toph, who had started shaking. Tears started to well up in her foggy eyes, and her fists clenched tightly.

"Oh, I'm _so _going to _roll_ some Firebender heads!" she growled, stomping the ground and sending angered tremors through the cave.

"Looks like we're going into a fight," Katara confirmed, standing up and squaring herself as she looked down at Aang. "Ready to save some people?"

"I'm always ready," the Avatar answered. "If all of you are."

"Born ready," Suki nodded. "Come on, let's get on Appa and get out there, quick."

As the group filed on the massive bison, Sokka lingered behind with the fully-healed bird clinging to his perch on the warrior's arm. "Come on, Hawky. We'll get 'em back for this."

Rushed into urgency, Appa wasted no time in rocketing out of the cave and over the calm open seas as fast as they could go. The travelers' eyes were kept to the horizon, waiting impatiently to see the first stretch of beach that marked the tip of the Earth Kingdom.


	20. A Fight in Gaoling

((AN: To be honest, I'm glad to be getting this chapter out of the way. It's among my least favorites. ^^; It was a nice change of pace while writing to include a couple of action scenes, but there was a bit of a struggle with it. Descriptiveness is more my style than being fast-paced. And this story is meant to be a leisurely peaceful one, so although the occasional rebellion will pop up, it just seems out of place to me. Heh, but still, Avatar is an action show, and it's still nice to train myself in stepping out of my comfort zone to be faithful to that part.

Plus, hey, Avatar State action, can't go wrong with that. x3 So if you guys like it too, I'll be happy. :B

Enjoy! And thanks again to all my reviewers. ^^

Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan, as usual. You'll notice I don't say Bryke. It sounds too much like shipping the creators. XD ))

* * *

Chapter 19

Past Chin Village and following the land next to the river into the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom continent, Appa flew as fast as he could until someone could spot Gaoling. It was a good-sized village, but not too easy to find; it was hidden in a small valley among the mountains. It indeed used to be a safe place from the war, and the people weren't at all prepared for an attack.

So when they saw the column of smoke rising to mark the town, the travelers' hearts sank into their stomachs. From below, already echoing among the mountaintops and issued by the wind, they could hear screaming.

"They're still in the middle of attacking!" Sokka exclaimed. "Let's get down there!"

"Everyone get ready, this is gonna be a steep drop!" Aang warned. On an instant command, Appa dropped head-first into the valley and rocketed down, searching frantically for any good place to land.

But that was hard to do; they were sighted by Firebenders mounted on Komodo rhinos and stolen ostrich-horses, instantly targeted with a rain of fireballs. "The Avatar! Shoot him out of the sky!" one of the commanders from below shouted.

"Yeah, that's a rebellion, alright," Sokka muttered, and turned to the others, barking orders as the bison maneuvered through the midair chaos. "Let's find the Bei Fong courtyard; we can land there and fan out. Get ready for a fight!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Toph assented, holding on tightly to the saddle until she was certain that they'd touched ground. Katara summoned a line of water to cover her arm, and Aang was hanging by his feet off one of Appa's horns with his staff at the ready.

The estate was one of the buildings that had been burning to the ground. Quickly, they filed off of the sky bison as soon as they landed and Aang sent Appa with the other animals to find somewhere safe until called. With the Avatar's help, Katara bent a large wave out of one of the courtyard ponds and doused the burning portions of the mansion. The rest of it was extinguished through Airbending.

"My parents aren't in the house!" Toph called over the fighting in the streets and the soaring flames. "But I can feel tunnels. The prisoners are underground!"

"Tell us where, Toph, and we'll get them!" Suki demanded and brought out her fans as Aang and Katara went off to deal with the Firebenders in the immediate vicinity. Sokka had his sword drawn, looking in all directions.

With a pause to feel the vibrations in the earth, Toph used a strong arm movement to bend a giant hole into the yard. "I'm coming with you. You won't be able to navigate without me. Aang and Katara can handle the Firebenders up top."

_She wants to find her parents first,_ Sokka thought, before giving the Blind Bandit a nod. "Lead on."

With as much speed and ferocity as she could muster, Toph bent the earth to her will and crafted a line down into the depths; already trying to feel for where the hostages were most certainly kept.

* * *

Katara's conjured water whip made a resounding _crack_ in the air as it flew against the Firebenders trying to surround her outside of the courtyard. They seemed to be coming out of nowhere and in great numbers, but she wasn't deterred; as a Master, she could hold her own against several at a time.

It helped that Aang kept nearby. When they came at him, he easily dodged and sent fireballs back where they were thrown. Using Firebending, he parried flamethrower-like blasts. Using Waterbending and Airbending, he dowsed the flames off of several houses and coaxed any survivors away to safety. And using Earthbending, he unhinged the ground beneath the attackers' very feet and either knocked them out or cuffed them in place. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it; but soon enough he was starting to get winded.

"There's too many!" Katara shouted to the Avatar as she sent another Firebender flying off of his feet. "We need to hurry and find Toph's parents, or drive them out somehow!"

"Yeah, but where do we even start?" he called back, flipping around on his feet and blasting a few more attackers away that were coming for Katara from behind.

But soon enough, they were exhausted. And to their frustration, the young fighters were surrounded again by a small but unrelenting army of Firebenders. A few wore tattered uniforms, but all of them were certainly unconventional soldiers by the look of them.

One of them, the leader riding the Komodo rhino, was easily recognized as one of the few remaining members of the legendary Rough Rhinos…still a dangerous group of weapons masters, and as it seemed, among those still on the side that had dominated during the war.

He laughed at the two benders and raised his bladed arms to them. "The _almighty_ Avatar…ha! I'm surprised that Phoenix King Ozai couldn't take you down. Still a scrawny kid."

"Why are you doing this?" Aang demanded, readying for a strike. "There is no more war, and no more cause for conflict. Why can't you leave these people in peace?"

The leader snorted. "Because _this_ isn't peace. You make a mockery of our nation by stripping our glorious leader of his Firebending, and leave him to rot in a cell. And now you and a bunch of other _children_ are hailed as heroes while you work to destroy what the Fire Nation has worked so hard to achieve. It's unacceptable, and a disgrace. That is why we are taking it upon ourselves to keep our control here."

"Yeah, well, what you're doing is insane!" Katara roared, conjuring another water whip. "Fire Lord Zuko won't tolerate all of these rebellions. It's all a futile struggle that will end in nothing but disappointment."

Ripples of dangerous laughter went through the ring of attackers. "Ozai's brat doesn't know what he's doing. He'll fail, and we'll be able to take it all back. And you're in no position to say otherwise. Any last words?"

As the soldiers readied to attack on a trigger, Katara moved herself to defend, but Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, whispering in her ear.

"You'd better get as far away from here as you can," he urged. "Gaoling's about to be hit with a tornado."

Katara figured out what he meant in two seconds. The Avatar State…long ago she would have been afraid for him. But after his story at the battlefield with Ozai was told, she knew that he had complete control over the immense power now. She gave him a curt nod back. "Be careful."

"Tell that to _them_," he replied with a smirk.

Then, he let her go. As Aang closed his eyes to concentrate, Katara whirled on the leader. "Yeah, I've got some last words. You picked the _wrong_ people to tick off."

It was then, swift as a rapid, Katara flung herself at the beast and its rider. Before anyone could think to respond, she had thrown the last of her water at the man and encased him in ice, kicking him off of the rhino. The Waterbender fought to claim his saddle, and tugged the reins to control the animal and make it run as fast as its bulky frame would allow.

Looking behind her as she escaped the scene, she saw as Aang's eyes opened with a furious glow, aided by the tattoos on his hands and head. It lasted only a moment, and then, she felt the wind pick up. Brutally. And she thought of nothing more in that time than to run and run, and to _definitely _not stop. As the other rebels dispersed, she knew that they more than likely had lost all of their resolve.

* * *

Sokka, Suki, and Toph didn't have the faintest clue on what was going on above them. But as Toph felt a slight tremor from her feet and a few loose pebbles fall upon their heads in the caverns, she knew that _something_ huge was going down.

"What the heck?" Sokka inquired as he nearly ran into the Earthbender; she had frozen solid on the spot. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find the prison, idiot!" she shot back and growled in annoyance. "Let me concentrate!"

"Touchy," Sokka muttered, but complied.

With a nod to herself after a second, Toph moved her arms and carved another hole in the path to their left. "I can hear the prisoners. This way, and be prepared to bash some Firebender heads."

"Born ready!" The two warriors behind her called back in unison, rushing towards the sounds of people muttering, and the ever-so-slight glowing of torches in the darkness.

One last blast to the wall, and a large chamber was revealed in front of them. In fact, it had been recognized as one of the forechambers leading into the massive stadium that they had gone to for Earth Rumble VI, once a great Earthbending arena, now turned into an underground chamber for housing some very important hostages.

Not unlike the prison they'd once found under a mountain, people were held to the walls in chains; thankfully they hadn't been there long. Most of said people were powerful Earthbenders known to the friends; including some that they knew.

One of those Earthbenders straightened his slouch and raised his head and chiseled features to regard them. "Does the Boulder's eyes deceive him, or is that the Blind Bandit?" he asked.

"Darn right it's me!" Toph declared back as she rushed into the prison, the two others behind her. "The Avatar's here too, fighting off the attackers above." She bent down to crush the braces holding her fellow Earthbender's feet together, and used a rock to do the same to the ones on his wrists. "And what the heck are _you_ doing imprisoned here anyway?" she continued berating. "I thought I told you guys to _look after_ the town, not get it invaded!"

"The Boulder _was_ keeping the town safe!" he growled back, punching the nearby wall in anguish. "Along with the Hippo and everyone else. But the Firebenders caught us off-guard. They had snuck in before the attack and took hostages so that everyone was _forced_ to surrender!"

"What hostages? My parents?" Toph demanded.

But Sokka answered for The Boulder, somewhere far off. "Your parents are over here, Toph! And you're _not_ going to believe who they have here too. I think I know now why this place was targeted."

Then, suddenly, a voice. "Hey! Who's there?"

In the next instant, the hall was flooded with Firebender soldiers and a few _very_ vengeful Earthbenders.

* * *

Aboveground, the chaos had gone still and all was deathly quiet. But not without a price.

The wind around Aang's body slowed and dissipated into the air with a quiet _whoosh._ He was lowered delicately to the ground, nearly rocking on his feet when they touched earth. But he easily recomposed himself and stood up, looking around with a solemn expression at his work.

Earlier, when he'd entered the Avatar State and called upon a powerful Airbending maneuver, he had summoned what he'd hoped to: a tornado. His body had been encompassed in the center of the maelstrom as it tore a path through the town, damaging a few houses and making a complete mess of the marketplace with debris and other projectiles in the process. But it did the trick, for the Firebenders had been forced to stop their fighting and flee the town. Many of them had been caught and flung about, causing them to rethink exactly what they were fighting for. All the while, the citizens of the town were also running for their lives despite the fact that Aang was careful not to get near any of them.

And when all was said and done, they also had the leader. The Rough Rhino, Mongke, was sprawled on the ground and still encased in ice at the center of the square. He had witnessed the whole thing, and hadn't relinquished the hatred in his core at the sight of it.

After a few moments, Katara returned astride the Komodo rhino that she'd stolen earlier; thankfully none the worse for wear either. She leaped from the beast's back and stared around, slightly in shock. "You know, I _still_ don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you do that."

Aang smiled. "Heh. Well, it's a good thing that I finally know how to control it now, then."

"I'll say…it used to bring me so much fear. And now I'd say it's pretty useful." She looked at him, down to the prisoner at their feet. Her fists rested on her hips as she regarded him. "Well? What do _you _have to say for yourself?"

The man turned his head to look up at her, and then to the Avatar with a sneer. He reared back and spat on the ground at Aang's feet. "Long live Ozai," he muttered, and refused to say nothing more after that.

Katara looked as if she would kick him for his insolence, but Aang placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "Don't."

She whirled on him. "Come on…that ungrateful beast deserves it all, for attacking this village…hurting all these people! And for disrespecting _you_, the Avatar, who saved his sorry butt!"

"Maybe he does," Aang sighed. "But remember, that's not my way. He has his opinions, so leave him to them. We'll put him away though, if he wishes to continue using his opinion against innocent people."

Katara glared back down at the Firebender, who still had that dangerous look, and sighed, turning back to Aang and putting her hand over his. "You're right."

"At times," he laughed quietly. "Anyway, I chased the rest of the Firebenders out. Now we just have to wait for the others."

As if on cue, the two suddenly felt the earth move. Instantly, the ground nearby exploded outward, kicking up a cloud of dust.

As it settled, they squinted upon seeing silhouettes of people rushing out. Toph could be seen moving back behind their crowd, ushering prisoners out of the ruins—about ten or fifteen in total—before hastily blocking the exit to their escape route. One more slam of her foot, and there was a sickening lurch as, Aang guessed, the path caved in beneath the town.

There was stillness in the air as everyone fought to catch their breaths. And then, Aang and Katara rushed forward to embrace their three comrades and congratulate them on their part of the mission.

"What happened up here?" Sokka inquired, once that was over with. "It's so quiet."

"I chased the invaders out," Aang shrugged. "No big deal."

Sokka quirked an eyebrow, but decided to press later. Right now, they had the present issue to deal with.

The prisoners, regarding the five friends, all came to their knees and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Avatar, for rescuing our town," one of them spoke for all. "And thanks to Master Toph for freeing us."

"You're all welcome," Aang said, stepping forward and returning the bow from his waist. "But we'd all like to know why the Firebenders chose to attack this place. Are the Bei Fongs and our friends safe?"

The prisoners rose, and they noted that the one who addressed the saviors was in fact Master Yu; an Earthbending teacher, formerly given the task of "rescuing" Toph from traveling the world, now back in his old stead as one who served the town (interesting how one could rethink their lives after a day or two spent in a metal box).

"The Bei Fongs are safe, indeed. As are we all," he waved an arm to regard the others. "Thanks to your friends and our guardians."

Among them, The Boulder struck a pose, the Hippo applauded, and the rest of the town was joining in the hearty cheering. All except for the solemn and humble-looking couple in the middle that they instantly recognized as Toph's parents.

Toph herself jerked a thumb to another individual. "And I believe _he_ can answer your questions as to why they attacked."

Shyly, the man she was pointing to stepped forward and grinned brightly, waving with one hand and adjusting his small glasses with the other. "Greetings, young friends."

Aang and Katara's jaws dropped in unison. _"Earth King Kuei?"_ the Avatar exploded.


	21. Rebuilding

((AN: First of all, I'm beginning to get absolutely annoyed about this little error going around on FF...I hope they get by it soon, somehow. This can't last forever; the mods must have gotten a ton of emails about it by now.

I'm miffed mostly because I wanted to put up a new collection of Avatar one-shots (and I have too, I just had to upload it under a different category first...so rest assured, it IS Avatar, not AHHH, Real Monsters). x3 I hope you guys enjoy it, too.

At any rate...at least I can update a new chapter here for y'all, in which our friends give the Earth King the low-down and help rebuild Gaoling. x3 Toph also gets to talk with her parents. I admit, when writing the confrontation scene, I didn't know exactly how to characterize her father. Most fanfictions always seem to have her parents on one of two extremes; either fully accepting of her, or still so stupidly stubborn, even after the war is over and she's a hero (probably with good reason...I mean, who else facepalmed in the series when Lao accused the Avatar of -kidnapping- Toph, and acting like that when he saw for himself just how skilled she was. The freakin' Master Yu even said she was the greatest Earthbender he's ever seen. A _Master_ said that, and Lao -still- didn't see straight. SERIOUSLY, WHAT.). So I kinda settled for an in-the-middle thing. Lao's a stubborn, no-nonsense noble, but he's also torn with trying to earn his own daughter's respect by now.

Plus we go back to the fluff, a little bit, which will only get better as we go. x3 Enjoy!

Mike and Bryan own all here, not me.))

* * *

Chapter 20

There was going to be a bit of heavy cleanup for the town the day that the five friends had chosen to stay in Gaoling. But for that evening, they had been invited to stay at the Bei Fong Estate—in the buildings that hadn't been too damaged by fire—for a much-needed night of rest and relaxation.

The Boulder, Master Yu, and the rest of the Earthbenders and prisoners had gone back to their duties as protectors of the town. It was only Toph's parents and friends at the estate…and the Earth King, who of course had a lot of explaining to do (his pet bear, Bosco, had been hiding out somewhere on the property while he'd been taken captive. They had to wait for Sokka to stop ranting about the animal's uselessness before continuing).

And explain he did, that night at dinner, with everyone else looking on. Toph however wasn't present; she'd given her parents an ultimatum to speak with her if they were ready to do so without treating her like a helpless, blind child, and she'd gone to bed early.

Kuei began his story with a hum as Bosco devoured a large piece of meat. "Well, uh…first of all, I must point out that I didn't mean to put the town of Gaoling in this rather…precarious predicament, upon coming here. My world travels were going well, and I was learning more than I ever could have hoped about the outside world. By the way, Avatar, I know it's a bit late but…uh, congratulations to you and your friends on winning the war."

"Thanks," Aang nodded politely, with the others giving proud smiles in return.

Nodding, the Earth King continued. "Anyway…I admit that I had been starting to miss the life that I'd left behind. Luckily, the noble Bei Fongs knew who I was instantly and kindly gave me a place to stay for a few nights."

"We were only happy to do so," Lao Bei Fong said. "It was an honor to have the Earth King stay. And especially since he had stories of the Avatar and Toph."

"Ah; they just wanted to hear about their daughter," Katara mumbled between bites of her food.

Not paying her attention, Poppy Bei Fong continued. "I do wish I knew why the Earth King himself would travel the world in such ragged conditions. I am surprised that we could tell him apart from any other peasant."

"The bear must've given him away," Sokka muttered. "He's the only guy in the world we know who has one as a pet."

Katara elbowed her brother as a sign for him to be quiet, and Kuei resumed (none too indignantly). "At any rate, I suppose somehow word got out that my kind hosts had an important guest…gossip travels fast in little towns, I've noticed…and soon enough word must have spread to some Fire Nation rebels that they were housing the former Earth King. And the next thing I knew, the ruffians had captured they and myself, and overran the town!" He rubbed his temples with his hand. "What a mess."

"Believe me, we know," Suki nodded. "There's more than enough of a mess to clean up now that the war is over."

"There's good news though," Katara added. "Ba Sing Se has been retaken for the Earth Kingdom. The palace has been run by several advisors and generals, as far as Iroh tells us…"

"But what it _needs_ is someone back on the throne," Sokka finished. "That is, if you're willing to go back. If the Fire Nation rebels are so keen on trying to capture high-ranking nobility, then you're better off safe behind the walls again."

Kuei groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I know. I've had thoughts about it, but…after all that I've seen in this world, and all I have yet to see, I've fallen in love with traveling. To go back into the confines of the palace…"

"Think of it this way," Aang jumped in. "Unlike the kings before you, you're a _worldly_ king, and know much about the state of the world as is. And if you're concerned about restoring it and know what must be done to keep balance, then that should be the path you follow." He smiled. "I know how much fun traveling is, take it from a nomad. But in your case, it's what made you wise enough to truly rule as you were meant."

"And there are many people you can count on to help now," Sokka added. "Not just us, but our allies. Iroh and the members of the White Lotus, who are located all over the world. And now of course, the new Fire Lord, Zuko. A formal treaty of peace with the Fire Nation would be a good place to start, and maybe help stop these rebellions."

Kuei lifted his head, a small smile on his face. "Yes…I suppose you are right. The world needs to be rebuilt again, and Ba Sing Se needs a king. I shall make preparations to leave soon."

The group let out collective sighs of relief. One thing they knew about the Earth King in their time with him, is that he did have a sense of duty, however small.

"You could come with us," Suki offered. "We're all on a leisurely trip across the Earth Kingdom to check up on a few places. Ba Sing Se will be our destination after we stop over Omashu, the Eastern Air Temple, and the Foggy Swamp."

Kuei smiled. "That is very kind of you, and I would take up your offer in a heartbeat. But, I feel that I need to get there sooner than you will, and I am still a little wary of flying, with no offense intended toward your bison…so I shall take a carriage from here in Gaoling."

"Then I guess we'll send Iroh a message to let you know you're coming back," Sokka said, while giving Hawky a stroke on his chest feathers. "We've got the best messenger in the world."

Katara leaned in to whisper in Aang's ear. "It'll be fun to see who gets there first, us on Appa or him on the ground."

Aang suppressed an agreeable snicker before turning back to the dinner gathering. "At any rate, we're glad we made it here on time and to see you all safe again."

"All thanks to you and your brave friends," The Earth King admonished.

"Indeed," Lao said as he put down his bowl. "But, there are a few matters to discuss while you are here, Avatar. Namely, why you decided to kidnap our daughter all those months ago."

"Kidnap?" Aang echoed while quirking an eyebrow. "You didn't know? She came with us of her free will, to teach me Earthbending."

"Yeah!" Katara exclaimed, rather surprised by the topic. "You _must_ have heard the news, how she helped us save the world. You can't still think to treat her like a child, after all she's done."

"They have a point, dear," Poppy softly spoke up. "And remember, just earlier today she saved _our_ lives. I think it is past time that you relinquish your thoughts on the matter."

Lao sighed. "But it is dangerous! Our daughter is rebellious and out of control!"

"And brave," Poppy added. "Her heart is in the right place. The Avatar and his friends may well have brought out the potential in her that we thought she would never show in her condition."

"Ugh…" the father closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure in check. "Maybe so…but…still. I cannot help but think that she has been taken away from us in all ways. She would not even join us for dinner. Our daughter hates us."

"Hates you? She missed you guys more than you'll ever imagine," Sokka said matter-of-factly. "She sent you a letter, after all. It's not _you_ she hates; it's how you treat her. She wants you to see her for what she really is and be proud of her. Or she'll just keep staying away."

"Try to see it from her point of view," Katara pleaded. "She's smart and independent, and knows how to live past her imitations. And yet you won't even try to understand her. So our advice is to start doing that, if you want her back."

Lao narrowed his eyes, unable to speak. His wife raised her head and spoke for him, instead. "We will try. If at least to do so as we are indebted to her and to you, now."

"That's all we ask," Aang answered as he bowed his head. "Anyway, thanks for the dinner. It was delicious."

"We are happy to accept the blessings of the world's savior," Lao replied, lightly smiling. "As we have said earlier too, the rooms in the mansion are yours for tonight and tomorrow night as per your plans."

With that, dinner was finished and the group went their ways to clean themselves up and get ready for sleep. For courtesy's sake, again, they would all be in separate bedrooms.

"We're gonna have to get you some decent traveling clothes," Katara told Aang at one point as they strolled along the back halls. "I know you're partial to your Air Nomad robes, but they did get pretty scratched and burned up today."

He had said garments bundled in his arms, and was otherwise simply covered up in his black Fire Nation trousers. He did keep his wooden ornamental necklace on, however. The Airbender shrugged and smiled shyly. "I suppose so. I wouldn't want these to get destroyed like my other outfits did. Maybe we can find something in the market tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Katara chuckled. "Meanwhile, I'll fix these up for you. They'll look as good as new again when I'm done, trust me."

Aang gave her a smile as he handed her the outfit. "I always did trust you."

The Waterbender smiled back, reaching for the clothes and taking his hands along with them, pulling him to her. She laid a kiss on his lips, short but sweet, and broke away after a second.

Aang pouted, and Katara laughed. "Sorry, but that has to be short. You know how old-fashioned they are in this place."

"Yeah, and I kinda hate it," the Avatar snorted with his own laughter, deciding to steal a short kiss back; when she leaned into it, it told him that she hated being apart about as much as he did.

But the sound of approaching footsteps pulled them out of their moment, and with hurried "good nights" and "I love yous" exchanged between them, they made for their individual bedrooms.

* * *

The next day, the town was already starting to settle down from the shock of having been invaded. Renovations were being made on the houses that were destroyed, and families gathered in small meetings to discuss plans for rebuilding and making for better security along the borders. Master Yu had the idea of having the Earthbenders build a wall similar to Ba Sing Se's, only much smaller, and would still allow for easy trade between other towns. Sokka and Suki oversaw some of those plans to make sure that everything would fall neatly into place without trouble.

The group's three benders, meanwhile, helped themselves to the clean-up. It was easy with Aang's Airbending to gather the debris in one place, and with Firebending and Earthbending to burn and dispose of the garbage. Katara refilled her water pouch and used more from the nearby river to clear the streets. By the end of the day, things were livable again, and the five friends were free to enjoy themselves how they saw fit.

* * *

Toph was alone that evening, after everything was said and done. She insisted that the others go off on their own while she stayed behind at the estate. The blind Earthbender never said why, and neither did her friends press for the reason. They simply knew as always that it was better to leave the girl to her own devices.

But truth be told, she didn't know what to do with herself either. A part of her wanted to initiate a talk with her parents, and another part wanted them to come of their own volition if they had any respect for what she truly was. And for once, not taking the Earthbender's head-on way out, she obeyed the latter instinct. So, under the waning sunlight and the slowing warmth of day, she stayed in the expansive courtyard and practiced her skills in solitude.

At one point, amidst the sounds and vibrations of her own practicing, a set of footsteps were sensed coming towards her from the house. She recognized the gait and the stance instantly, and with it, the person.

"Toph?" Lao Bei Fong called out. "It's me, your father."

The Earthbender ceased her training and spoke without turning to him. "I knew it was you _way_ before you warned me, Dad. What do you want?"

"I want…" he paused as the words caught in the noble's throat. It wasn't at all easy to relinquish his pride before his little blind daughter. "I want you to speak to me, Toph. And I want to understand why you are this way with us."

Silence passed between them for a few moments. Toph still hadn't moved.

"…I tried to tell you why before. And even then you didn't understand," she answered evenly. "How will I know you will understand now?"

Lao closed his eyes. "Because…Toph, we're your parents. We love you, and we will always love you, no matter what. And we were afraid that you were never going to truly and capably look out for yourself. Seeing you now, knowing that you've helped to save the world, and that you've saved us…become a master surpassing masters…it is too much a shock. We thought we could protect you, and yet you went without fear or concern and have done the most unthinkable, heroic things. And after much thinking…and your mother's coaxing," he laughed quietly, "I feel horrible for driving you away." He bowed his head. "Please…tell me what we can do to have you back again."

Toph listened to her father's lament, believing that she would only hear more of the same kind of garbage that she always had to put up with. But instead, it came as a surprise. Tears sprung from her foggy eyelids. _I don't believe it._

Quickly wiping the moisture from her face, she turned and faced her father with a stern expression. "I'll tell you what you can do…you can start to understand me for who I really am."

"And how can I do that?" Lao softly asked. "My daughter…I do not even know how you came to possess such amazing prowess in Earthbending even after Master Yu had promised that he was keeping you at the beginner's level."

Toph raised her head. "If I tell you my story, will you promise to listen and not to judge until I'm finished?"

The nobleman gulped, trying his best to hold back his most prominent urge to argue and decline. He began to think that perhaps her stubbornness was inherited from him. "…Yes. I promise."

At that, a slow smile spread on Toph's face. She walked forward and took her father in a tight embrace, which he returned strongly.

"Then we'd better get inside," the Blind Bandit grunted. "It's going to be a _long_ story, and also, I don't want to be seen hugging you like some kind of sap."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were having a time just touring around the town. Sokka had taken Suki on a tour of his favorite places (including the market where he'd bought his favorite green Earth Kingdom bag), while Katara and Aang were having a small date of their own.

One of the first things they did was to send a status letter to Iroh via Hawky, about the rebellion that they'd gotten rid of. The leader of the attack had swiftly been taken away to prison to face up to crimes against the Earth Kingdom, but would also probably have to face judgment from the Fire Nation in due time as well. Then they'd checked other mail stations for a reply from Zuko, but so far nothing had yet arrived.

So finally, they'd made their way to the market to resupply and fix themselves up. As Katara promised, she bought some thread and extra cloth at a sewing shop and spent her time fixing up the Avatar's ripped robes while Aang himself looked for a proper Earth Kingdom traveling outfit to wear.

The Waterbender was waiting outside one of the shops as the first stars came into the sky, appraising the golden Air Nomad fabrics under one of the lamps. _I wonder how they made their clothes, since they didn't really raise animals for meat or anything, _she wondered, letting the curiosity about how other nations lived get the better of her. _I wouldn't be surprised if it was all made out of shed sky bison fur. Now there's an idea…_

Soon enough though, Aang's footsteps followed by his voice had broken through her thoughts. "So how do I look?"

Katara turned to the Airbender, poised before her with his arms open, and looked over him with a smile. He'd kept on his black Fire Nation trousers, but over his torso he wore an open emerald-green Earth Kingdom vest, basically two large pieces of cloth that wound over his shoulders and down his otherwise bare chest to be tied at the waist and trail slightly down his legs like the tunic style he was often fond of. Adding in his wooden Air Nomad necklace and his Water Tribe armlet, he looked as if he wore the four elements themselves.

She nodded appreciatively. "Now _that_ is a look for a traveling Avatar. Your sense of fashion didn't fail you at all this time."

Aang blushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it almost did. I almost chose _that _outfit," he said, briefly pointing out the disheveled ensemble that the window sign had labled as 'all the rage that season' before regarding himself again, "But then I noticed that I'd just look exactly like Kuei. Then the dressers intervened and after a _lot_ of pushing and shoving, I decided on this."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. "Let me guess; all the shopkeepers wanted a chance at trying to dress the Avatar."

"Yeah, and it was annoying," Aang snorted slightly. "But I was polite and gave everyone a chance. And hey, patience pays off too," he grinned, striking a pose. "Since I know _you_ like it."

Hiding another giggle between her hands, Katara tilted her head. "Since when did _you_ become such a charmer?"

"Wasn't I always?" he smirked while casually resting his hands behind his neck. "I mean come on; from the beginning you seemed to like it when I showed off for you."

Remembering those days only over a year ago, the Water Tribe girl gave him a playful snort as she strolled down the street with him. "I was being nice. You were such a goofball. You still are."

"Guilty," Aang grinned toothily. "But you still laughed."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I did. And still do." She gave him a smile while idly re-folding the bundle that she was holding. "Anyway…it's getting darker and we'd better find Sokka and Suki. I don't think the Bei Fongs would tolerate us breaking curfew, whether we saved the world or not."

"Man, I hate rules," Aang grumbled, slumping a little as he walked. "The Earth Kingdom's full of them. I'll be glad to hit the skies again in the morning."

"Me too," Katara admitted. "To the Foggy Swamp, and then to the Eastern Air Temple, and then finally to Omashu." She gave him a sideways glance. "And after this place, we won't have to worry at all about breaking curfew."

Catching the intonation in her voice, Aang stopped and placed his right hand on her shoulder to freeze the girl in her tracks. A little surprised, she turned back to him and saw the playful gleam in his soft, gray eyes. "Why are we worrying about it right now?" he inquired with a whisper.

It was Katara who blushed then, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, Aang, you know why. Because it's getting late…"

"Mm-hm?" he pressed, taking her other shoulder.

"And, we still have to find the others, and we could get in trouble, and…and someone could see…" she continued to argue, though her voice started to stutter and her face grew even warmer as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"So?" he murmured, and she felt his somehow cool breath on her face as he leaned forward towards her, looking into her wide eyes.

"So…" she started, but couldn't find the words, for they were lodged in her throat and all but forgotten.

And then her mind started to wonder. _Yeah…why ARE we worrying about it? Curfew isn't for another hour…_

_Oh, why fight it?_

Relenting, Katara relaxed her posture and closed her eyes, letting herself be drawn into Aang's embrace. There, in the middle of a street leading just out of the marketplace in the town of Gaoling…where normally it would be crowded during the day…they held each other and simply helped themselves into the moment and the peace of the night. Her lips found his, and his formal Air Nomad clothes fell unfolded in her grip as her arms wound around his neck. His own arms held her tight, one at her back and the other winding around and up at her shoulder.

But the moment didn't last very long at all before a familiar voice shattered the peace. "Oh for cryin' out loud, you guys! In public?"

Both inward and outward, Katara groaned as she parted from the young monk. _Well, at least we know how we can easily find Sokka._

"What's the problem?" Aang asked innocently, quickly letting her go first as the two older teenagers approached. He had a lingering tint of red on his cheeks. "You two kiss in public all the time."

"Yeah, but not like _that!_" Sokka nearly whined, with his Kyoshi Warrior girlfriend giving him a pitiful shake of the head from behind his back.

"Like what, Meat-brain?" Katara shot back, her hands at her hips. "Sounds a lot like you're jealous that we kiss better than you two."

Sokka straightened up and blushed brightly, gritting his teeth. "What? Please…when _we_ kiss, the earth moves."

"Oh, spare us the details! Ugh!" Katara snorted, shaking her head as Suki broke into laughter and Aang turned beet-red behind her. "Anyway, we were just about to come looking for you guys. Curfew's almost up."

"Don't worry, we knew," Suki nodded, stepping forward and raising a hand to nudge Sokka out of any further arguing. "Our preparations went off without a hitch, so we were just waiting to meet up with you guys before going back. And hey, nice new look, Aang."

"Thanks," the Airbender said, turning by the waist a couple of times. "It oughta be better for traveling now anyway."

"All you need now is the green Championship Belt that Toph has, if I can ever get it back from her," Sokka sighed as he motioned the others to follow.

Aang laughed, strolling along behind them and still keeping in step beside Katara. "You'll have to beat her at Earthbending for that. Anyway, I'm fine without the belt."

"You sure? You'd look awesome," Sokka pressed.

"He's fine the way he is," Katara interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Let's just get back."

"Fine, fine…no accounting for fashion sense," Sokka sighed. The group walked on through the dark streets, back to the Bei Fong Estate in calm silence. Along the way, Katara discreetly took Aang's hand and held it tightly, the two at least trying to share a small bit of the night with each other.


	22. Swamp Trekkin'

((AN: And now, we follow our heroes to the next destination.

I dunno why, but I find the Swamp Waterbenders extremely amusing. xP Especially to write. I suppose it's the accent; I can't help but giggle a little whenever I re-read through the Foggy Swamp section of my story. :B And when I was thinking of what kind of plot to use for the Gaang's single day there, I suddenly thought of the non-canon Swamp-Skiiin' short that was part of the Super Deformed Shorts. It was hilarious, so I had to make a few parts canon _somehow_. x3 And I came up with a boat race. And I imagine Sokka really -would- try to find a way to make the water drinkable. :B

This is probably the goofiest of my mini-storylines so far, so I hope I at least give you all some amused grins as we get through it. xP Enjoy, and once again I thank you all so very kindly for your reviews. I especially can't forget to thank Faith Angel again, and Somariel, who both give great in-depth reviews which I very much appreciate. ^^ But just everybody who reads or faves, thanks!

Also, WOO, the glitch seems to be gone! I can finally properly edit my stories. xP

Avatar and every character and concept within belongs to Mike and Bryan. Probably even the OCs I make up, like Dai, if they wanted 'em. x3 YEE-HAW!))

* * *

Chapter 21

The majority of the town of Gaoling was there to bid the Avatar and his friends farewell the next morning. A good crowd was gathered around the Bei Fong estate, headed by Master Yu and the other Earthbenders that they'd gotten to know on their journeys.

Aang took a moment to wave at the crowd with a shy grin before catching up with his friends to pack their things on Appa's saddle (he could never get used to all the attention he was getting nowadays, but at least to the others' relief he wasn't letting it go to his head).

"Wait up for me, guys!" a voice called out from below, recognized easily as Toph. She was coming at Appa's side in a run, and quickly bent a rock out of the ground to launch her into the saddle with her things for the others to catch.

Aang smiled. "Are your parents letting you come with us now, Toph?"

"Of course," the Blind Bandit smirked. "Besides, you know I'm not gonna let you get out of training, Twinkletoes."

Following her out of the house, Lao and Poppy Bei Fong appeared at the head of the stairs. They faced the young saviors and bowed respectfully. "We wish you all safe travels and the best of luck in your endeavors, Avatar and friends," Poppy admonished. "And will you please look after our daughter?"

"We'll do our best!" Katara grinned back to them, ruffling the hair on the Earthbender's head just to annoy her.

"I think more appropriately we'll be looking after our own backsides," Suki whispered, causing Sokka to snicker rather loudly.

"Thank you all for everything," Lao said with a bow of his own. "Especially you, Toph. Make us proud."

"Hey, if I'm not doing that already, then I'm doing something wrong," Toph grinned back, before sparing a wave. "I love you guys. Take care of yourselves, and for cryin' out loud, don't get captured again!"

"And we love you," Poppy affectionately replied as she waved back. "Take care."

Toph spared another gentle smile before snapping back to herself again. "Alright guys, let's get this fluffy monster in the air. We've got a world to travel!"

"Aye-aye, Sifu Toph," Aang laughed and cracked the bison's reins. "Appa, yip-yip!"

And so once again, they left behind an imprint on the place that they visited in the raucous applause and cheers of the people that they saved more than once.

As they flew off and got comfortable in the saddle, Katara glanced at Toph with a smile. "I guess your parents understand you better, huh?"

"As much as they could," the Earthbender shrugged. "They actually tried to make an effort. So I told them how I learned Earthbending, from the badger moles."

"Lao must not have been happy about you running away to caves," Katara hummed.

Toph snorted. "You guessed right, Sweetness. My dad couldn't help but rant about how I wasn't eaten by those things. But it made sense after they thought about it. They still wanted me to stay home longer, though, but I made it clear that I wasn't about to abandon you guys. After all," she smirked, "You need me."

"She's not proud at all, is she?" Sokka muttered in a laugh.

* * *

"So, what's this swamp like?" Toph inquired after they had been in the air for a while, staying in the clouds above the landscape. The trip seemed to go a little faster this time around, since they didn't only have the ocean to stare at.

"It's okay, once you get past all the weirdness," Sokka answered as he looked over his maps.

"It's certainly unique," Aang continued for him. "Before we met you, we got stranded there because I thought I'd heard something calling me into it. The swamp is one big, giant living thing connected to a massive tree in the center, and it also gives you visions. The plant-bender named Huu? He gained enlightenment by spending time under that tree."

Suki laughed. "It's funny, 'mystic' is the last thing I'd ever describe a swamp…especially considering the people that live there."

"Yeah, the swamp-dwellers live pretty simple lives," Katara agreed with a short laugh. She was relaxing in one corner, finishing the last of the repairs on Aang's robes. "Still, it's interesting to know that there are Waterbenders living in places other than at the poles."

"Sounds like a bore to me," Toph yawned as she fell backwards into the saddle. "How long until we get there?"

"Not too long," Aang assured, looking down at the mountainous region they crossed on the way there. "Should be coming up on it by dinnertime. And trust me; the swamp is _anything_ but boring."

"Just as long as we have clean water," Sokka grumbled. "I don't wannna taste water that's all gunky and swampy and…full of fish stuff again."

Katara's eyes rolled as she placed the finished garments in Aang's bag. "I _told_ you that that was the only water I had, Sokka. You're the smart guy, so if you want clean water, you'll have to find a way to get it."

The Water Tribe warrior suddenly perked up, as if a light had gone on in his head, and he scratched his chin in thought. "Y'know…I think I might just do that."

"Oh great…congratulations, Sweetness, you just gave him an idea," Toph groaned.

"He'd have come up with one himself later," Katara insisted, shaking her head. "It's better that he just gets it now and saves us all the trouble."

"Since when are _my_ ideas trouble?" Sokka demanded, crossing his arms. "If I remember correctly, Team Avatar, my ideas got us _out_ of trouble more often than not."

"Stealing things from Wan Shi Tong's library, for one," Aang pointed out. "And saying _out loud_ that we were going to invade the Fire Nation when he was standing right there."

"Also, two words: Cactus juice," Katara simply mentioned, which brought out waves of laughter from everyone else upon remembering how utterly loopy drinking it in the desert had made him.

Sokka groaned. "I didn't know the owl was right there. And hey, I learned my lesson with the cactus juice. Plus, I was thirsty and desperate."

Suki tilted her head, the only one out of the loop on that story. "Okay, what's the whole deal with the cactus juice?"

"We were stranded in the Si Wong Desert for a few days, and nearly out of water," Katara started, partially remembering how painful that trek was for all of them. "So Sokka tried to drink water out of a cactus, and…well…it made him crazy."

"Like 'woo, I'm seeing things' crazy," Toph added. "Giant mushroom, anyone?"

"It'll quench ya," Katara quoted, falling back with laughter. Pretty soon, even Sokka was joining in the hilarity upon being reminded just how ridiculous he was.

Aang was the only one laughing quietly to himself, trying not to remember that they were stranded in the desert in the first place because Appa had been stolen; those were among his most dire memories…overcome with rage, even deliberately attacking the Sandbenders and wounding a buzzard-wasp out of vengeance.

As if reading his thoughts, Appa grumbled. He reached over to scratch his head. _I hope I never feel anything like that again._

Soon enough, the friends looked over the saddle to witness a grand sight; they were flying over a vast expanse of vegetation, like a never-ending sea of green. Below the treeline, as if out of some kind of dream, they could see sunlight reflecting back off the water.

"That would be the swamp," Sokka confirmed. "Let's watch out for freak tornadoes this time."

"No problem here," Aang answered, guiding Appa towards a line that marked the center of the valley. "Does anyone actually remember where the swamp village is, though?"

"Not me," Katara grimaced, looking down. "It's too hard to tell from the air with all these trees."

"You can't even remember some kind of landmark?" Toph groaned. "You're all hopeless."

After a few moments of flying and thought, Aang perked up. "The Banyan-Grove tree! I'll bet Huu's there. If so, we can say hi and _he'll_ lead us to the village."

"Nice, I almost forgot about Huu," Katara smiled in agreement. "Let's see if he's around."

Sokka leaned out of the other side of the saddle. "Good idea. I like Huu anyway, he's level-headed for a swamp-dweller."

It wasn't hard at all to spot the tree. It rose like a hill above the forest canopy, towering over all before it in the central mark of the swamp. It only got bigger as Appa flew closer, until it nearly covered a portion of land. It seemed more like a piece of a mountain than a tree, but the friends could all feel the life force emanating from its presence. Aang especially took in the forceful, embracing energy that he'd recognized as the kind that was calling to him that first visit, months ago. His spirit was bound to the world, and thus, to the consciousness of the tree.

As they flew along the gargantuan trunk, beneath its sheltering boughs, they soon spotted a single figure sitting alone on an extended root. With a bellow, Appa was guided down to land in front of the figure.

The portly man, with a countenance of one enlightened to the ways of the world, lifted his leaf-clad head to regard the visitors with a smile. "Well, as I live n' breathe. The Avatar and friends." He stood and spread his arms. "Welcome!"

"Hey Huu, it's nice to see you again," Aang greeted with a bow. "How's things in the swamp?"

"Aw, the usual," Huu nonchalantly scratched his belly as he answered. "I'm still here, protectin' the place from invaders, n' communin' with nature. Nice to see your friends, too, especially our sister Waterbender and brother warrior from the Southern Tribe," he added with a bow toward Katara and Sokka.

"Always a pleasure," she returned the bow, while her brother nodded. "We're traveling around and thought we'd stay at the village for a day."

"Well," he chuckled. "Y'all are always welcome here. And I don't believe I've had the pleasure a' bein' introduced to your other young friends. As the protector, I oughta know everyone that comes in."

"Don't worry, they're friends," Aang said as he waved an arm to them in introduction. "I'm sure you remember Toph, the Earthbender from the invasion. And this is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors; you might've met them in prison."

"Ahh, right!" Huu chuckled. "The gals with the face paint. Good to meet you both, and also glad to hear of all your success with the war. I can already sense that the world's connections are coming back to balance again. But anyway, it's about dinnertime if y'all would care to follow me back to the village."

"We'd be honored, thank you," Suki returned politely as the five friends came together and made a trek down the massive tree roots with Appa and Momo close behind.

"Eugh…I can already smell the swamp gas," Toph gagged, keeping a hold on Sokka's arm as she couldn't well see through wood.

"You get used to it," Katara reassured. "It's just all a natural part of this place."

"S'what gives the swamp water its unique flavor, among other things," Huu chuckled, causing both Toph and Sokka to gag just a little.

* * *

As they walked into the swamp, those who hadn't been there before could tell even just by the energy of the atmosphere that it was like walking into a completely different world. Life was everywhere around them, from the tree roots that they walked on to the insects, fish, and other animals that hunted and slithered through the dark, wet depths. Glow flies darted in and out through the dark boughs of other root growths, and birds called out to each other with wailing cries similar to screams of anguish.

"I can see how this place gets _really _unnerving if you're not used to it," Suki mentioned during the trek. "Still, it's impressive that the swamp has been hidden and growing for so long."

"I'm just glad we have a guide this time," Sokka pointed out as Huu bent a few vines and branches out of the path to lead them onward. "It was all like some kind of weird dream before."

Huu chuckled. "The Swamp leaves a big impression on anyone that comes, I reckon. Ah, I think we're close. I hear the fishin' party."

As if on cue, the Swamp bender pulled back the last of the vines to reveal a great floor of water before them. Trawling through it with several nets were simple wooden boats, all powered by a Waterbender at the stern.

"YEEEhaw!"

At the cry, one of the boats instantly stopped before the massive root, splashing up water everywhere. The pilots were recognized as two of the first members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe that the young heroes had met; Tho and Due, the latter of whom lowered his arms to cease his Waterbending.

"Well, I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle!" The lanky Due exclaimed upon seeing the group. "Am I seein' who I'm thinkin' I'm seein'?"

"Sure as I'm talkin', that's the Avatar an' 'is pals," The more portly Tho smiled, keeping a hold on his net. "If'n that's who you're seein', Due."

"Is it?" The man snorted. "Or I reckon it's th' swamp gas gettin' ta me again."

"It ain't no swamp gas!" Huu shouted down with a wave. "The Avatar and his pals decided to pay our little village a visit for a day." As he waved an arm to present them, they all waved in greeting. "So I reckon we'd better show 'em some good ol' Foggy Swamp hospitality."

Due grinned widely and started rotating his arms, calling up his Waterbending to start the boat again. "Well shoot, we'd better catch us some extra fish then, 'cause we got us some important guests tonight. YEEEEE-hooo!" he exulted as the boat sped off into the waters.

Aang laughed as he and the others shielded themselves from getting splashed. "Y'know, I forget how much fun these guys are."

"Lively, at least," Katara agreed with a laugh. "And it's nice not to face a large welcoming party for once."

"Well, at least the possum-chicken makes for pretty good eats," Sokka grumbled as they made their way down into the village.

* * *

They were indeed welcomed heartily by the dwellers; even in a small, humble place like the Foggy Swamp Tribe, the presence of the young saviors was like a blessing, or at least a call for a celebratory feast.

Just like they had done the night that they discovered the tribe, they sat with each other around a bonfire in the darkness of the sheltered trees and sampled the delicacies that the people called their own: fish, possum-chicken, other small animals and insects, and even a few varieties of swamp plants. They told stories, the friends of their adventures and the swamp people of some of their ways and history; it was a legend, though not a confirmed one, that their ancestors actually had come from the Southern Tribe looking for a new life. Looking between their features and that of Sokka and Katara, the swamp-dwellers actually looked more like people with strong Earth Kingdom features integrated in somewhere.

"We found out once that your style of Waterbending is different altogether from Northern and Southern-style," Katara pointed out. "Aang and I might like to learn a few things."

"I reckon that's doable," Due said with his mouth full of bug meat, "Y'oughta ask Huu, he's the best here; though nobody can make a boat go faster 'n I can."

Tho whacked him on the head with a stick. "Quit talkin' big, y' chicken-rat. Y'know ain't nobody faster n' Dai over there."

The group glanced over to where Tho waved to see one of the tribe's women, who was taller than most of them, helping to haul a net of fish on land nearby.

Due growled. "Dai…I'd like ta put 'er in 'er place. Ain't no way a girl can pilot a boat faster 'n me."

"Finally, something in this tribe I can relate to," Sokka muttered, earning him two hard jabs in the shoulder from both Katara and Suki on either side of him and a bout of laughter from Toph and Aang.

"So how's the food treatin' y'all?" Due asked. "We done made sure the bugs were extra-crispy."

"Thanks, but I think I prefer the possum-chicken and the fish to the bugs," Suki politely noted.

Toph gulped down her portion and reached for seconds. "Suit yourself; whatever _I'm_ eating, it's tasty."

"Well, still plenty o' everything where they came from, you just ask if'n ya want more," Tho laughed as he gulped down another piece of…_something._

"Lots of bugs…great, we'll do that," Katara said with a grin, feigning politeness before she leaned over to the Avatar and whispered. "Aang, think you could spare a girl some Lychee nuts?"

"Sure, no problem," he laughed, passing his small berry bag over to her. "You know, I wonder if you're not turning into a vegetarian too."

"I dunno, I seem to be getting a little more used to fruits and stuff you coincidentally like to eat," Katara returned with a light smile.

"Ohhhh no!" Sokka suddenly spoke up from beside her. "I can tolerate the kissing to a degree, but Aang, you're _not_ turning my sister into a not-meat-eater."

"Ugh, Sokka, it's _my_ choice what I decide to eat or not eat," the Waterbender rolled her eyes. "You're not my keeper."

"And Aang is?" he retorted, quirking an eyebrow and earning him another slap behind the head courtesy of Suki.

"Hey, relax, I thought we discussed this," Aang interrupted, holding his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Katara isn't kept by anyone if she doesn't want to be. I'll claim to be kept by _her_ if I have to."

At the sentiment, the Waterbender blushed and playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. "Let's just agree to keep each other."

"Ugh, you two are _so_ hopeless," Sokka grumbled and took another bite out of his meat-kabob, eliciting more laughter from the others.

"Now ain't that just the sweetest thing y' ever did see?" Due sighed, resting his head on his palm and taking on a dreamy expression. "Wish I could find a nice girl."

"I dunno Due, there's still Dai," Tho poked with a light grin.

The Swamp Waterbender turned to him with a shocked expression, red in the face. "Ain't no girl I like that'd beat _me_ at Swamp boatin'! An' I'm gonna prove it tomorrow with a race!"

"Sounds like something fun to watch," Aang perked up.

"Yeah, we get to see how the Swamp Waterbenders do it," Katara pointed out.

"I'll be rootin' for ya, Due," Sokka grinned with a thumbs-up. "You and all the other manly Swamp-guys."

Toph yawned and flopped over on her back. "Great, another event that I won't get to see. Guess I'll be sleeping in."

"We'll give you all the details, Toph," Suki gently reassured, and glanced toward Sokka with a grin. "Especially the part where the _girl_ kicks his butt."

The young warrior's grimacing face inched toward hers, his finger pointed at her nose. "You're lucky I don't know how to make a swamp boat go with Waterbending, or you'd be toast."

Suki's reply was to swiftly take his wrist in one hand and his shoulder with the other. In a second and with a painful yelp from Sokka, she had him pinned to the ground with his hand behind his back. "What was that, my love?" she smirked.

"Nothing, I said nothing! Ack! Lemme go!" he pleaded out loud, but was only answered with a wave of laughter from his sister and the others before being let up again.

"Boy, these youngsters're lucky in love," Tho whispered to Due, joining in the group's rambunctious laughter.

"Among the many things that can be mirrored by the illusions in this swamp, love is indeed the strongest," Huu mused with a sagely nod, as he partook in his own meal with the tribe.

Once the feast was finished, the evening was spent just having fun among the people of the tightly-knit swamp community, listening to folk songs and legends, and even just keeping their ears open for any sounds in the murky depths that reminded them of loved ones lost but never gone; Aang thought that he could hear childish laughter from nearby that could have come from anyone that he recognized in the past…or, perhaps, from someone in the future. Whatever it was, he accepted it as a part of him that was connected to the timeless and mystic properties of the Foggy Swamp.

Not too much later into the night, the young saviors bedded down together in a hut reserved just for them. There was also a makeshift tent for Appa and Momo to share with Slim, the cat-gator pet of the village. Unbelievably, they all fell easily into sleep that night, even with the ever-present animals continuing their loud, self-understood lamentations in the background.


	23. To the Finish

((AN: Bwee, another chapter for everyone. ^^ I'd meant to get this up yesterday, but I had to rush to an appointment and then get ready for work. :/ Bah. At any rate, I have it. x3 More funny goodness with the Swamp Benders and our heroes...it's really cool, I always thought, about the differing cultures of Waterbenders.

And of course there's a little fluff moment between our favorite pair. x3

Kuruk always struck me as _such _a tragic figure whenever I heard about him. It also gives some insight on the spirits of this world; like real Asian mythology, spiritual beings have a heavy influence on the world, and Koh is a _very_ scary example. Thankfully, Avatars after Kuruk have taken their duties much more seriously, thus they're less likely to get punished by the powers that be for the way they've acted.

In fact, I like to imagine that the spirits have juuuust a little influence in making sure Aang never loses Katara, and vice-versa. ^^ Like in one of my favorite fanfics, MadLori's "A Day in the Life", I can very well see that the spirits could even have a little respect for Katara, for the affect she has on him. xP

Enjoy, all! And thanks to those of you who've read what I have of my new one-shot collection, Between the Pages, so far. x3 Gotta love coming up with new ideas. And everything here belongs to Mike and Bryan. Except Dai, she belongs to me. Just to add some female Swamp benders into the action. :B ))

* * *

Chapter 22

It didn't seem that the friends were much longer into their dreams before they were rather rudely awoken. Shattering the silence was a voice, and the sound of wood hitting wood.

"Riiiise n' shine!"

"Aah!" Sokka yelled, falling out of his hammock in shock. "Whazzat! Are we being attacked?"

The others groaned and slowly came around, blinking tiredly. "Ugh…this early?" Katara yawned, having seen that the sun was only just rising outside. Aang, who was sleeping in the bunk hammock above her, didn't seem to catch the message and rolled over, his arm flung over the side near her face. She tugged on it to rouse him further.

Due, who was the one waking them up, laughed. "O' course this early! What, didja think we was gonna let y'all sleep the day away? There's tons a' stuff to do!"

"Not chores, I hope," Toph growled as she sat up, smacking her lips. "Ugh, swamp morning taste."

"Naw, _we_ take care o' th' chores," Tho commented as he passed by the door with a net. "But y'all's gonna miss breakfast. And then the fun starts. There's a race today, remember?"

That was when Aang abruptly sat up, eyes wide. "Did I hear 'fun'?"

"I heard it!" Toph answered, grinning.

"I just heard 'breakfast'," Sokka lamented as he picked himself up.

Katara laughed as she stretched her limbs out. "Well, _fun_ I could probably get up early for."

"I heard that," Suki laughed in agreement. As Due left to join his buddy, the youngsters wasted no time getting cleaned up and dressed for the day.

* * *

The race itself was scheduled at sunset. Due himself had marched up to Dai and challenged her (albeit with a wobble in his knees), which she readily accepted.

But for the first part of the day, the friends were caught up in the lifestyle of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. It fascinated Katara and Aang the most, especially when Huu took the time to teach them about their own style of Waterbending. Unlike the Northern and Southern tribes, their style was more rigid. Katara herself was also hesitant to try bending the water in the vines, as it was too similar to Bloodbending; but soon enough even she had practice in it. Aang of course was a natural, but as usual tried to go further to create a suit of vines like Huu always did (and ended up getting tangled, much to his chagrin and to his friends' bemusement). In turn, Katara showed some of the Swamp Benders how she learned how to heal; Huu noted that it would be a useful skill, as it was quite easy to get sick in their rather dirty environment. Above all, it felt like the concept of everything being connected was only strengthened by the exchange of knowledge. The Water Tribes did not need to be as separate as they were, now that there was an extended time of peace.

Sokka meanwhile was making good on his idea to implement a way to get pure, clean water out of the swamp using some kind of filtration system. He worked diligently, despite being ribbed a little by Toph and the others on his inability to just kick back and have fun.

By the time evening rolled around, everyone was getting excited at the prospect of the race. The track was going to be just one large circle around the lake, starting and ending at the docks to the village. The two main racers were, of course, Due and Dai; but a few of the other Waterbenders wanted a try at it too.

"Katara, you and I should enter!" Aang suggested at one point, giving her a hopeful look.

The girl looked uncertain. "I dunno…I'm not sure I'd be fast enough to compete with these guys…and to be honest, I'd suspect that you'd use Airbending to cheat," she added with a smirk.

"Aww, Katara, I thought you knew me better than that," he feigned disappointment. "I just want to have fun, and I want you to have fun with me. Don't worry about your own skills or winning. You're still a kid too, remember?" he smiled.

"Yeah, c'mon, young'n!" Dai spoke up from nearby. She had to be between 17 and 20, but she was somewhat matronly in her youth, which reminded Katara much of herself. "Gotta have more of us girls on th' team anyway, don'tcha reckon?"

The Southern Tribe bender looked between the hopeful faces for a moment, before shrugging and giving in with a wide smile. "Alright, I'll race too," she turned to smile at Aang. "Just to have fun with you."

"Yeehaw!" Aang exhulted, playfully taking on the swamp-dwellers' accent in his voice as he took Katara by the arm to find her a boat of her own to pilot.

"Well that just plum ain't fair…now I gotta race against a Master Waterbender girl too," Due muttered, watching the exchange nearby.

Tho chortled from next to him. "Y'know what they say; all's fair 'n love n' war."

"Oh, you bet yer leaf hat this is a war," the lanky bender replied.

* * *

Finally, at the scheduled time, the docks were buzzing with excitement as the entirety of the Foggy Swamp Tribe came to watch the spectacle of a Waterbending boat race. The sun hung low in the west, touching the mountains and bathing the area in an orange glow.

There were eight racers in all, those Waterbenders who would try to claim the title of the fastest boat pilot…though Aang was counted out of the readings, being the Avatar (he had convinced them all of the fact that he was only in it for the fun anyway). They were lined up in a straight line from the starting position, standing in the center of their small canoes with their arms at the ready to command the water. Aang and Katara were next to each other, and so were Due and Dai, with four others: three men, one woman. Their friends were standing with the rest of the village, cheering up a storm. Despite his slightly-biased hope for the men to win, Sokka did root for Katara.

"Good luck, everyone!" Aang called out, being the good sportsman that he was. He spared a quick, loving smile at his Southern Tribe soulmate. "Extra-good luck to you," he said quietly.

"Oh, I don't need luck," she grinned back, and his heart skipped a beat. It had been a while since he'd seen her look so competitive.

Tho took it upon himself to be the race announcer. "Aright y'all, git into yer stances an' be ready ta take off when I count ta three! Let's see some real good racin' out there, and _no_ cheatin'! If'n ya fall off yer boat, git right back on! Once around the lake, first to dock back here wins! Now start yer bendin'!"

The eight people started moving their arms in unison, slowly, to make sure that they all could command the pull of the water.

"One!"

They bent forward, hands windmilling.

"Two!"

Faster. Water picked up in waves and fountained up around the racers. Eyes narrowed.

"THREE!"

ZOOM! The boats all simultaneously rocketed out of their places on the docks, a small tide swallowing the edge of the bank as a result. It wasn't long before they were out of sight, taking the first twisting turn around.

"Go, Katara! Show 'em all who's the Master!" Sokka howled.

"Show them boys how it's done, Dai!" the women of the tribe called.

"Dangit, Due, faster!" the men shouted.

"Leave 'em all in the dust, Twinkletoes!" Toph hollered.

They could barely see the boats rushing across the horizon on the far side of the lake, let alone who was in the lead and who was in the back…but none could deny that the Waterbenders all knew exactly how to command their vessels and conquer the swampy surface. They twisted and zig-zagged around each other, kicking up water as they went, and speeding up when they had the space and the energy to catch up. The people at the dock could hear their adrenaline-pumped voices crying to the air for the sheer energy of the race.

On the track itself, Katara was trying to concentrate on not being overwhelmed by the more-experienced swamp-boaters. She'd gone canoeing before, but only ever had to go that fast when dodging icebergs. Looking back on such ordeals, it wasn't that difficult to maneuver past anyone in her way—through narrow turns—bending away the water being splashed at her from her competitors. Aang's infectious laughter cut through the chaos as well, his style more akin to surfing than to canoeing as he helped to create bumpy waves for the competitors to pass.

And as the original challengers, Due and Dai were just concentrating on out-doing the other.

Back on the docks, Sokka groaned in frustration. "How can we _see_ from back here?"

"Not a big deal," Toph muttered.

"Keep yer fancy britches on, they're-a-comin'," Tho assured. And sure enough, the racers had cleared one side of the vast lake and were taking the final turn; it was all a straight rush back to the docks.

"Whoa, Aang's in the front!" Sokka cried out upon being able to see them clearly, the racers rapidly approaching and using their last bursts of energy for speed.

"Of _course_ he's in the front, but who's actually winning the race?" Toph demanded over the noise of the rushing water and the cheering crowd.

As if Aang knew that he was indeed at the front, he veered his boat off to the side so that he could let the others fly straight past. The resulting wave made a wall of water that washed too high over the docks for anyone to see…but at the end, as the liquid collided with the earth and the boats halted, rocking in the swells, the results were rather clear.

Lingering at the back were the extra three Waterbenders…Dai stood at the bow of her canoe with her arms triumphantly in the air closest to the shore, and Katara was a close second, having dropped into hers with exhaustion. And Due was nowhere to be seen, but his vessel was in third.

Sokka groaned, and Suki laughed out loud. "Cough up the silver pieces, boys, 'cause the girls kicked butt!"

Aang was among the ones laughing the loudest as he hopped off of his boat and into Katara's, helping her up with one of her arms around his shoulders. "Now _that_ was amazing," he complimented.

The Waterbender was still panting, her face slick with sweat and swamp water. "Yeah," she breathed harshly, but with an ear-to-ear grin, "That was…I admit…_very_ awesome. I didn't…win, though."

Aang smiled as he picked her up. "Nope, but you came in second, and you still had fun. So, that's all that matters."

"You're right," she lamented with another long breath let out. "Still, I think I'm going to take a break from Waterbending for a while after that."

Laughing in agreement with Katara, he spared a gentle kiss on her cheek as he floated with her back to shore.

At that moment, Due finally surfaced near his boat, sputtering. "Whoooo-eee! That was _some_ racin'!" he howled.

"Y'don't care that you were beat?" Tho asked as he helped his fellow tribesman out of the water.

Due laughed sheepishly. "Shoot, I plum forgot all about that."

"Boy, I always told ya, yer too simple for yer own good," Tho grumbled as they joined the others on the shore to congratulate the winners and everyone in general on a good day of competition.

* * *

That night, everyone mostly milled in smaller groups around their campfires to rest and eat a hearty dinner. Katara however had slipped away into the quiet darkness of the docks, to see if she could get a moment of peace after the day's excursion. It wasn't too long in her exercises to loosen her arms before Aang came up to join her.

"I was just checking to see if you were still here," he smiled after she noticed him. "It's still kinda easy to get lost in this swamp."

Katara let out a tired chuckle and sat down at the edge of the dock. "Nah, I don't get lost," she reassured. "But today was fun. I'm almost sad to leave; as different as this tribe is, I feel a bit of a connection with other Waterbenders."

"I know what you mean," he admonished as he took a place next to her and followed her gaze out to the foggy shadows of the swamp. "I think Hakoda took a liking to them too, during the Invasion. Maybe the Northern, Southern, and Foggy Swamp tribes will be acknowledged as all one Water Tribe."

"It might be already, you never know," Katara nodded, leaning back on her arms and looking upward thoughtfully. "It would be funny if a Water Tribe Avatar came from this place someday. 'Lookit me, I'mma save the world!'" she declared, trying out their unique accent for herself.

Aang turned to her with a laugh. "It's not impossible. But as far as I know, Water Tribe Avatars only came from the Northern Tribe."

"Like Kuruk, right?" Katara glanced back at him. "I'd still like to know his story, if you want to tell it."

She couldn't help but notice his smile fade only slightly. "I would, but…are you sure? I did say it was a sad one."

"I know," Katara agreed and scooted closer to him. "Tell me anyway."

He paused, turning his head and his stormy eyes thoughtfully out to the swamp and taking a deep breath to begin. "Alright."

And so, Aang told her what he remembered of his experiences with the particular predecessor; how his era was a time of peace, and how people tended to work their problems out without the help of the Avatar. And so thus, how he traveled the world to test his bending prowess against others and boasted about his strength, especially to impress women (Katara's eyes rolled at that).

And then he spoke of the New Moon Celebration, where Kuruk met Ummi, the one he fell in love with and asked to marry. And about how, on the day of their wedding in the Spirit Oasis, she had been pulled into the Spirit World by Koh the Face-Stealer as punishment for his arrogance.

His voice started to wane then, when he spoke about how Kuruk spent his eternity in the Spirit World when he wasn't with the previous Avatars; searching for Ummi and hoping to free her from Koh.

Katara's heart was aching when the story finished. "Wow…" she whispered. "That's so tragic."

"It is," Aang agreed, barely noticing that the distance between him and Katara had lessened. Their shoulders were touching. "He told me when I had called on him for wisdom about the final battle that I should act without hesitance in protecting the world and the ones I love. Even though it hadn't helped my situation then, it's still good advice to follow from one of my past lives, among much more."

His hand slipped over Katara's as he looked back into her gentle blue eyes. "I guess that's why the thought of losing _you_ has always been one of my greatest fears."

Katara bit her lip and softly leaned against him, curling her fingers up so that they grasped his. "Aang…you won't lose me."

He blinked up at her. "How do you know that? The war is over, but the world is still so uncertain."

She gave him a confident smile and touched his forehead with hers. "Because you're stuck with me. I have the same fears. I almost lost _you_ many times, and fought against everything to make sure that you were still there. And if anything wants to take me from you, I'll fight to come back. I'll fight them myself as hard as _you_ would to protect me." She closed her eyes, releasing tears. "Even against a spirit."

The ethereal noises of the swamp seemed so far away right then, as the two surrounded themselves with a distinctive aura of peace that nothing nearby wanted to disturb. The conversing and laughter from the villagers behind them, the dim glow of the campfires…all of it was distant.

Aang closed his eyes and took her hands, holding them as if he were doing so in fear of what would happen if he let go. His heart burned; he couldn't tell if it was Katara's words making his emotions flow or his own tragic connection to Kuruk for Ummi…but he was more than ever struck with just how much the Water Tribe girl sitting at his side meant to him.

Katara, sensing his feelings, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just held him like she'd done countless times in the past. He held his own arms around her waist, trying to be as close to her as he possibly could.

"I'd like to just see them _try_ to take me," she whispered again, burying her face against his warm cheek.

"I don't even want to see that, Katara" Aang murmured in her ear. "I doubt the spirits will want to, anyway; especially Koh. So, we're stuck."

She let out a small giggle and nestled together with him. "Yeah. We're stuck."

Back at the campfire, the two hadn't been unseen by the others; though they pretended not to notice just to let them have their moment. Sokka couldn't help stealing glances though.

"Sokka, will you let them be?" Suki whispered harshly as she took his head and turned it back toward her. "You look like you're prone to catching them in the act of something."

The warrior shrugged. "Sorry, can't help it. But I wonder what they're talking about. It looks serious."

"It shouldn't matter to you. And if you're meant to know, then you will," Suki reassured and leaned against him. "Besides, they're not the only ones pairing up. Check it out."

Sokka turned his gaze to where she pointed. Due was off at another campfire nearby, speaking to Dai. Nothing could be heard, but he was scratching the back of his head as if embarrassed, and the girl gave him an affectionate shoulder-punch.

With all of these exchanges between loved ones, and a sad memory of seeing a vision of Yue back when he was lost in that same swamp, Sokka couldn't help but fall into the close feelings as he wrapped an arm around Suki. "Guess we should all count ourselves lucky," he softly admonished.

"I already do," she replied and leaned in for a kiss.

Off a ways, Toph listened to the conversations going on as she lounged on Appa and played keep-away-the-fruit with Momo, none too interested about anything as just hoping to get some sleep and make tracks the next morning. _I wonder what's worse, trying to see in snow, or through tree roots, _the Earthbender pondered.


	24. Crazy Long Trip

((AN: Did I ever mention how much I love writing group banter?

Well, I do. x3 I love the humor that came out of this chapter. Hey, I gotta have _something_ for these guys to do on the long trip to the next destination; the Eastern Air Temple. :3

I also wrote this chapter and the next when I had a head cold. x3 So I gave Aang one too. No, it's not just because. xP It had occurred to me that Sokka and Katara got sick during their whole adventure with Aang to try curing them, but other than the whole shot-with-lightning-and-unconscious thing, _he_ never got sick. So now it's his turn to be looked after for a bit.

The subsequent chapters at the Eastern Air Temple comprise my favorite arch of the whole story, as well. You'll see why soon enough. ^^

Enjoy this humorous foray into our heroes' conversations. :B

Mike and Bryan own everything; I just borrowed 'em. And a cup of sugar, but I'm not returning that. x3 ))

* * *

Chapter 23

As per the usual circumstances, the five travelers were surrounded by the group of villagers who wanted to wish them well as they packed for their destination the next morning.

"So, where ya headed this time?" Huu inquired of Aang.

The young monk paused in his packing. "The Eastern Air Temple; I want to show it to my friends and rest there for a while. Maybe even find an old friend."

"Ain't heard a' no Air Temples; we only know the swamp," Tho pointed out. "Still, if'n yer ever in the neighborhood, feel free ta drop by. Ol' friends—and their animals—are always welcome."

"We certainly will," Katara nodded from her place on the saddle. "Thank you for the hospitality, everyone. Take care; and Huu, remember those healing tricks, they could come in handy someday."

"I will if you remember what I taught ya," he smiled back. "Our tribes are all one and the same, when you come right down to it."

"Safe travelin'!" Due called up. "An' thanks for racin' with us!"

"Good luck, y'all!" Tho waved.

And so, with another destination tucked under their belts, the five heroes spared a final goodbye as Appa lifted off of the ground and out of the murky, dark trees into lands that could only exist in the imaginations of the Foggy Swamp Tribe.

* * *

"The Eastern Air Temple is a few days' worth of a ride from here," Sokka informed as he looked over his maps, once they were up into the sky. "We have to fly along a mountain range, so that'll hamper us a bit."

As the group gathered in their surroundings through most of the day's flight, they took turns tracing their locations on the map. As they did, soon seeing a vast expanse of desert and plains on the northern side of the rocky columns of earth, they began to recognize where they were.

"Huh!" Katara grinned in observation. "I think these are the same mountains that we tried to fly over when Azula was chasing us. Back when we were all tired from lack of sleep."

"Yeah, I remember that!" Sokka said, shaking his head at the memory. "That wasn't fun _at all._ Trying to fly for two days with _no sleep?_ How'd we survive?"

"Barely," Aang pointed out. "That was back when Mai and Ty Lee were still bad, too."

"Ah, memories," Toph grinned. "Seems like only yesterday we were running from Fire Nation tanks. Of course, Sugar Queen and I still argue."

"I believe you came up with that nickname around here somewhere too," Katara muttered.

Sure enough, the mountains they saw were covered in evergreen trees close to the plains, making for beautiful natural sight. Some of them were still broken in half at the trunk from Appa's tired low-flying stunt. The bison let out a grunt as if remembering the day himself.

"I see the river, too," Sokka hummed. "Actually, know what; let's stop down there for a bit."

The others turned to him with quirked eyebrows. "_You_ wanna stop? That's a first, Sokka," Aang pointed out.

"Indeed it is," the warrior noted. "But still, did you all happen to notice how we all smell of _swamp?_ And it's not really going away." He waved the air in front of his nose. "A stop to wash ourselves up will do us a bit of good, just in case we have to meet someone important later. Team Avatar mustn't have bad impressions, after all."

Katara laughed. "That sounds more like something _I'd_ say." She then grimaced and wrinkled her nose. "But you're right; we haven't had a good scrub for a while. Plus, it's an unusually warm day. When it gets cold here, won't be able to enjoy a good swim anywhere other than in the Fire Nation until spring comes again."

"I'm always up for a swim," Aang agreed, turning Appa's reins downward toward a good, large clearing of a bank near the river.

Toph yawned. "And _I'm_ always up for a stop on solid ground."

"And Suki and I will help thin out your, uh, 'healthy coating of earth' while we're at it," the Waterbender grinned.

Toph groaned. "Another bath? Sheesh, I just _took_ one last month."

"Exactly," Suki muttered with a grimace. "_You_ are getting clean, and that's final."

"Oh, fine," Toph said, scratching between her toes. "But if either of you touch my feet, you die, got it?"

"Got it," the older women said in unison, but exchanging grins that the Earthbender was sure not to see.

Sokka leaned in toward Aang. "How much do you wanna bet that Toph Earthbends somebody a new bruise before that's over?"

"No contest," Aang murmured, trying to hold back his laughter.

As it was, the friends and their animals practically shoved themselves at the river in the excitement of a swimming break. Appa bellowed as his ten-ton mass _slammed_ into the deepest part of the blue-white vein and kicked up a tidal wave across both sides of the bank. On his saddle, the benders and warriors raced to disrobe and dive into the cool swells, their childish cries echoing in the privacy of the woods.

After a few moments of splashing, they helped to remove the saddle from the bison's back—preventing their things from getting any wetter—and laid them out on the side. Toph fumbled around in the shallows before her feet found the soil, and she instantly scrambled out and onto the bank where she felt more comfortable.

For a few seconds, anyway. The blind Earthbender found herself beset on two sides by Suki and Katara.

"Ah-ah, don't forget about your bath," Katara laughed.

Toph groaned and blew the wet bangs out of her face. "_Fine._ Make it quick. I don't wanna be in water longer than I have to."

Helping the girl to her feet as well, Suki turned around to where the boys were still splashing around. "While we tend to Toph, why don't you guys clean Appa?" the Kyoshi Warrior suggested.

"Aw, ruin our fun, why don'tcha?" Sokka grimaced.

Aang flew down next to him. "C'mon, it's just a little scrub-down." Then he added beneath his breath, "Besides, would you rather be here than with them fighting _Toph?"_

Thinking on the ramifications of both options, the swordsman nodded in agreement. "You're right. Appa's a better sport."

"I can still _hear you,_ idiot!" Toph yelled out from behind a secluded, rocky portion of the river's bend where the girls chose to bathe.

Sokka shuddered and took to the rather monumental task of helping Aang get the swamp smell out of Appa's very thick fur. Momo, meanwhile, was flying around avoiding the water altogether until he could spot a place to perch and preen.

It wasn't too much longer, true to form, that a rock erupted out of the ground and a tremor shook beneath their feet due to the Earthbender's anger. "I _told you not to touch my feet!"_ Toph could be heard whining.

"You'll see better if they're _clean, _Toph!" Katara shouted back. "Don't be so impossible!"

"Oh, you want _impossible,_ Sugar Queen, I'll _give you impossible!"_ Another rock exploded from the ground, but still the grunting and the struggling continued.

"Come on, guys, quit it!" Suki tried to be reassuring. "Only a little bit more!"

All throughout the whole exchange, Sokka and Aang tried to be nonchalant and ignore the arguing while they finished with the bison and worked on clearing themselves and their clothes of swamp-mud.

"Y'know Aang, you're pretty lucky you don't have hair anymore," Sokka pointed out as he combed his locks and re-did his wolf-tail. "It's a pain sometimes to keep this kind of good look manageable."

The Airbender shrugged and absently ran a hand over his bald, arrow-clad head. "I never really thought about how I looked with hair. The monks taught us not to dwell on such things."

"So, is that why you guys shaved your heads anyway?" Sokka inquired, tilting his head. "For the whole appearance-is-trivial thing?"

"Well that, and the fact that it's better that you don't have hair flopping around in your face when you fly," Aang smirked.

"Right, Airbenders, forgot," Sokka said with another shrug as he sat on a nearby boulder in the river. "Meanwhile, I'd make a fortune if I could hair-bend."

Aang snickered. "You'd be a hairdresser over a hero?"

"Hey, you said you could save the world _and_ be a jewelry-maker, why can't _I _have a mundane hobby?" Sokka paused for a moment and pursed his lips. "Except, my hobby will be manlier than hairdressing."

"Sooo…" Aang mused. "Painting?"

"Maybe." Sokka blinked. "Is painting manly?"

"Mm-m-mm," the Avatar shrugged, bending a block of ice to float on.

"You're right, you're not the guy to ask," the warrior yawned, and the banter grew silent again. Except of course for the girls still fighting loudly somewhere in the background.

After a moment, one last eruption from the ground caused both Suki and Katara to be thrown back a few feet while Toph re-emerged. She was dressed again, but her hair was disheveled and trailed down her back. As the now-clean Blind Bandit stomped back to shore, she bent an earthen tent around herself as she was prone to do when in a huff.

The boys' gazes lingered on her position for a moment before they turned to regard Katara and Suki trudging out from behind the rocks, none too amused themselves. The Waterbender sighed in resignation and flopped into the river, while Suki shook her head in slight exhaustion, but with a good-natured smile.

Aang floated toward Katara to help her up again. "Heh, you look as if you just tried to give a badger-mole a bath."

"_Feels_ like I did," she replied as she bent her own ice floe to lie on next to him, still rather dizzy.

"Well, we don't have to worry about swamp muck," Suki pointed out. "Let's just relax, cool off, and move on."

"All for that," Sokka muttered with a thumbs-up. Then, abruptly, he shot upright. "Poetry! That's a manly hobby...isn't it? I mean, I'm good at it…nah. What else am I good at besides fighting, sarcasm, and irresistible charm?"

The girls turned to Aang with questioning glances on Sokka's random musings.

"Don't ask me, I'm just forced to listen to the guy," he shrugged back.

* * *

Soon enough, they were in the air again and ready for a good few days of non-stop flying. The feeling of cleanliness was invigorating, but also was the fact that Toph had forgiven her friends for their treatment on her bathing. "It's true, I probably wouldn't have stood the smell of myself for longer either," she dismissed.

The vast forest blanketing the mountain range slowly turned into trees with more beautiful colors adorning them. The leaves were falling and flying along with them, and the wind was assisting the travelers by being at their backs. Aang wasn't surprised; autumn was the season of Air, and he could very well feel the connection to his element as the cold days approached. If everything of the Air Nomads had been wiped from the planet, at least nothing could be done to take away their spiritual season. He remembered the festivals had on the Autumnal Equinox with fondness and felt a little better for the fact that they were visiting another Air Temple.

If he would get his mind off the disturbing feeling he was suddenly a little more light-headed than usual, one day as they decided to stop and camp near the edge of the Earth Kingdom for a night of rest.

They were still flying over the beach at around dusk. Katara glanced with slight worry over to the Airbender, who was sitting in the corner by himself and hadn't said a word that whole evening. He was absently rubbing his head and his throat.

The Waterbender crawled over to him. "Are you okay, Aang? You look a little green."

"Huh?" he whispered, glancing up to her. "Oh, no, I'm fine…I'm just a li…a…aah…AAH…"

Katara backed away. She knew what it meant when he scrunched his nose up like that.

"HAAAATCHOO!" he erupted, the sneeze having exited his body so harshly that it had caused him to literally fly out of the seat and tumble over the side of the saddle.

"Aang!" Katara cried, scrambling as fast as she could to where he'd been sitting and frantically searching the cloud-filled skies for him.

Thankfully, he emerged in a swirl of air behind her and sniffled. "I'm okay, nobody panic!" he reassured and sat down hard. "Just a sneeze, I'm good…I'm…a…aaah…"

"Oh no!" Sokka exclaimed as he and Katara jumped simultaneously to hold his arms in place.

While he was held, he sneezed again, this time the explosion sending a blast of air powerful enough to rock Appa. The bison righted himself with an annoyed groan.

"Hey, who's rocking the ride?" Toph demanded, clutching onto Suki's arm.

"Yikes," Katara lamented once he got it out of his system. "That's a nasty sneeze."

"I'll say," Sokka sighed, cautiously letting go. "Is that some kind of Airbender thing, or were you doing that on purpose?"

Aang chuckled once he made sure that he wasn't going to sneeze again. "Nah…the last time I did that on purpose was when I first met you." He grinned at Katara. "I was showing off."

"Figures," she rolled her eyes, nonetheless smiling at the memory.

"Still, there _is _a way an Airbender can still lose control; and that's when we're sick," he said with a bit of a sigh. "Guess I caught a cold. Figures; I feel under the weather as soon as we're near the Temple."

Concerned, Katara put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature as Suki watched. "It's a good thing we're stopping, then," the Kyoshi Warrior pointed out. "We can let you rest and get it out of your system for as long as you need before crossing the sea."

"Yeah…it's not the best thing to do to travel when you're sick," Katara pointed out. "And you're really burning up."

"It's okay," Aang said, trying to be convincing as he placed his hand over the Waterbender's and took it from his face. "It's probably just a quick bug; I've gotten 'em before."

"Oh no," Katara shook her head, continuing to check his temperature and his throat for swelling, despite his protests. "None of that; nobody goes traveling when they're sick on my watch. Remember when Sokka and I were sick, and you got captured trying to help us? Now it's our turn to help you."

"We don't have to get frozen frogs for him to suck on, do we?" Sokka asked with a disgusted look.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. He needs some rest. And I think a little bit of healing water will also bring him out of it faster."

Unable and rather unwilling to protest Katara, Aang nodded and breathed out a harsh sigh. "I guess you're right."

So, they made haste to find a place to land, and found it in the form of a little stretch of beach at the foot of the mountains. An enclave of rock was etched in the wall of the earthen barrier, which made for a perfect shelter.

* * *

With every minute that passed, the others were fairly certain that Aang was definitely not feeling well. It wasn't too long after landing before he went into a feverish rant.

"…And you know what?" he said, his eyes glazing over a little. "'Under the weather' is such a _weird_ saying. I mean, is it possible for someone to be _over_ the weather too? Or _at _the weather? Well, I guess technically we can be _over_ the weather since we can fly…and hey, I'm the Avatar! I _am _the weather! Haha, _whoosh,_" he slurred, falling over on his back in the saddle.

"Y'know, I've wondered about that myself?" Sokka mused along with the delirious Airbender. "There's _lots_ of sayings that don't make sense. I mean, like this…'more of something than you can shake a stick at'?" He waved his cudgel around as if in demonstration. "I have no trouble shaking a stick at anything!"

"Sokka, quit it, you're not helping," Katara said, interposing herself between her brother and Aang to help him up. "C'mon, Captain Whoosh, you need some rest," she whispered affectionately. The Airbender complied with a groan and a hazy smile at Katara as he stood with her help and with Suki's.

Toph however was still laughing at the situation as she landed on the ground and went to feel out the cavernous niche. "I wonder how often Twinkletoes gets sick. He must've kept those monks in stitches as a kid."

"I'd rather think about getting him better again," Katara pointed out.

As they settled into the cave, the sun had set fully below the horizon. Appa, concerned for his young friend and master, lay protectively near the entrance with Momo looking on curiously. The five humans wasted no time in setting up their tents and their sleeping bags. The campfire in the center was started the old-fashioned way, with a couple of pieces of flint and wood, since Aang was too exhausted to use any Firebending. The others concentrated on preparing dinner then, while Katara sat the Airbender on her bag and wiped at his brow with a damp cloth.

"You really _are_ burning up. You'd better not move for at least a day," she softly advised. "We'll get you better before much longer."

"Mm…I'm not worried," he muttered with a cough, looking up at her with tired eyes and a warm smile. "Got the best healer in the world. And the prettiest."

Katara blushed, but kept up the cooling sensation on his head. He continued to hazily drone out compliments to her in the process. "Baby, you're my forever girl…"

"Heh, maybe we'd better keep him sick, Katara," Toph joked. "He's never that charming when he's well."

"He is too, Toph," she returned, her tone slightly irritated while her cheeks burned crimson.

"Probably when I'm not around," Sokka grumbled, earning him a shove from Suki as a hint to be quiet and keep up with the chores.

Dinner was modest, but at least filling, when it was finished. Much of it consisted of a rich stew made of vegetables and fruit with a separate concoction for the meat-lovers. Katara spooned some in a bowl along with a few medicinal plants that she'd taken with them just in case such a thing would occur, and gave it to Aang.

He regarded the soup with a light shudder and almost pushed it away, considering that his sickness had left him without much of an appetite. But Katara would not relent. She kept the bowl in his hands and helped raise the edge of it to his lips. The warm brew went down his throat (and partially down his face) with only minimal complaint from his body. Satisfied, the Waterbender felt his forehead again, which was still quite warmer than it should be.

"I'm kinda cold…" Aang whispered, shuddering under her touch. It hurt Katara a little, seeing him like that. Even with just a fever hindering him, the Avatar looked as vulnerable as any youngster would.

She coaxed him under the sleeping bag and drew the edge of the blanket over his shoulders and under his chin. "Just get some sleep, Aang," Katara urged quietly, leaning herself beside him. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

He nodded and tried to comply, closing his eyes and shivering under the blanket. His thoughts were wandering, trying to keep his mind away from the discomfort of illness. But as they did, briefly intermingling with his affection for Katara, he couldn't help but think: _she's going to be a really great mother someday._


	25. To the East

((AN: Woo, another chapter. x3 This one's nice and short, probably more fillery than anything, as we rejoin our friends on the way to the Temple. There's some nice itty-bitty fluff here at the beginning, though. Heh, if there was any doubt that Katara could be affected by the Florence Nightingale Effect...

Some trivia too: At first I thought of having the party Iroh mentions throwing a celebration of the Autumnal Equinox...then I thought it might be a slight time discrepancy in my mind. I always thought that the beginning of Autumn already passed by the time of the kiss at Ba Sing Se (and perhaps thus, Aang's 13th birthday somewhere in there). So since the Equinox might've passed already, I figured it'd just be a random party Iroh throws for the group.

...C'mon, it's perfectly within his character to throw surprise parties. Music night on a Fire Navy ship? Had to be _his_ idea. x3 *shrug*

Also, the time between submitting chapters may lengthen a bit; I'm getting close to the end of my buffer (there's 32 chapters in all), and I'd like the time to add to it some more before I give you guys the quick updates that you so love. :3 But don't worry, I'll try not to end it at someplace too cliff-hangery. I can be evil, but not THAT evil. Seriously. *grin* Plus I can't wait to get into the serious fluff in this story, which starts next chapter. x3

So, enjoy! Also, Mike and Bryan own everything. EVEN THE WORLD. Or at least they should.))

* * *

Chapter 24

Aang shot up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, a rather shrill cry escaping his throat for a split second.

He had woken up from a nightmare, which he had been prone to getting whenever something was going on with him. Even though the war was over and all fears forgotten, there were rare times he still dreamed about Ozai engulfing the world in flames…burning his friends alive before his eyes…and with him powerless and forced to watch.

The visions of that night were no exception; the final battle replayed in his head, but instead of the outcome, it had been _the Avatar_ whose spirit was being bended to another's will. It was _his_ power that was gone. _Him_ left in a lifeless heap on that spirits-forsaken rock as Ozai escaped to wreak havoc.

But, slowly, Aang began to take in his surroundings as his real-world senses came back with a crawl. A few deep, labored breaths and he remembered where he was. In a cave…on the way to the Eastern Air Temple. It was dark, the fire having gone out a few hours ago with only a few illuminated cinders left in the pit. He was in a sleeping bag some feet away from the others…so that they wouldn't get sick.

_Sick…right…_the reminder came back to him with an uncomfortable sensation like prickle-snakes slithering in his skin. He felt his forehead, thick with sweat, but his face was still flushed and warm. "Thirsty…" he heard himself mutter with a painfully strained voice.

But, he couldn't find a close source of water, so the next best thing was bending some from the humid air. He tiredly raised his hand and waved it in front of his eyes. But he was tired…too tired to concentrate on the intricacies of Waterbending, and whatever droplets he gathered fell useless into the blue fabric he was encased in soon enough. Aang groaned in frustration and tried again, his throat burning.

He was surprised when, gently but urgently, someone else's hand grabbed his own. He felt the cool, soft fingers wrap around his feverish palm.

"That's not a very good idea," Katara said from somewhere behind him and to his left. She was whispering so as not to wake anyone else up. "Here, let me help."

"Katara…?" he started to say with a slight croak.

"Shh," she silenced as she bent a cool sphere of water from her pouch up to his face for his lips to reach. Her other hand was on his shoulder to steady him. "You shouldn't talk either, if I'm right in my suspicions and you have a sore throat. At least you have _me_ giving you water and not Momo," she said with a light laugh.

Giving into his aching thirst, Aang leaned into the water sphere and tasted. The cool water hitting his throat caused him to greedily sip up the contents until little was left. Wiping his lips, he turned slightly to see the Waterbender on her knees behind him. Her ocean-blue eyes and smile were enough of a comfort for him to feel a little better.

"Thanks…" he smiled back, his eyes half-lidded. "But…were you there the whole time?"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk so much?" she joked softly and waved her arms, gathering more cool water from the atmosphere. As it gathered on her hands, Aang noticed the glow of the Healing Touch. She pressed it to his too-warm face and the crown of his head, and she answered him properly while doing so. "Yeah…I said I'd be here if you needed anything, and I am. You woke me when you sat up. I guess you had a nightmare, huh?"

"Nothing I haven't seen already," he answered with a cough, closing his eyes. "Sorry I woke you."

Katara smiled and continued moving the water in slow, circular motions. The push, the pull, the warm and the cold…she made sure that he could feel it all trace into his system and ease his pain. "It's okay. It would be worse if I couldn't be here for you."

Aang breathed deeply. The cooling sensations were working already, and the lingering ethereal tone in his ears combined with her voice was slowly lulling him back to sleep. "It wouldn't…just be worse…" he struggled through his lethargy with each word. "It'd be…impossible…to live…without…you…"

"Shhh," she urged again, running her water-clad fingers over his throat to lessen the soreness there as well. "Don't talk…just try to sleep. I'm here."

When she removed her hands from that spot, he found his voice with less difficulty that time. He cast a weak smile in her direction. "Don't get…sick too…okay?"

She smiled back, continuing and never ceasing her merciful, calm movements. "I won't, Aang. Sleep."

Her voice and the sensations made him feel more like he was indeed in a waking dream. He laid himself back, and he could feel Katara drawing the covers back over him and moving his head to rest in her lap. The sensations continued and saw no sign of stopping. His turbulent, ill, nightmare-filled mind slowed to a stop and left him with a world of soothing colors…darkness…the water, that wondrous tone…and Katara's scent and the feel of her fabric all around him.

"Love you…so much…" he mumbled in half-sleep.

Katara smiled down at him, caressing his face with the water she conducted. "I love you too," she murmured right back.

"Definitely gonna…make a good mom…someday…"

The breath caught in her throat at hearing those words, and the warmth rose in her cheeks. The statement was surprising…but her heart fluttered at the thought. "Thanks," she simply replied, quiet and gentle.

He smiled widely, and nestled the back of his head in her lap. Finally, when she felt his breath go rhythmic and even, sleep present on his features, she ceased the Healing Touch and bent the extra water into her pouch.

She leaned back on the rocky cavern wall and just looked down at the young, powerful monk resting so tiredly on her, his flush cheek resting on one of her palms. Her other hand caressed over his jawline.

Katara couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about with that smile on his face. Her cheeks didn't relinquish the blush that she knew was there, but who cared right then?

Soon enough she was satisfied that he would sleep through the night, and closed her own eyes to surrender to the call of the dreaming world.

* * *

"How is he?" Suki asked the next day as the group started preparing breakfast.

Katara was pressing another cold cloth to Aang's head. The Avatar was still huddled under the blanket, sleeping soundly.

"He's better," she admitted with a relieved sigh. "His fever should break soon. Best if he sleeps it off today."

"It's pretty funny, but I didn't think Avatars got sick," Toph hummed as she helped herself to a spoonful of rice. "Aren't they supposed to be this all-powerful spirit?"

"That doesn't make him immortal…he's still a person like the rest of us, Toph," Katara pointed out. "Spirit powers and bending aside, he could still very easily die of some illness. I'm glad it's just a cold."

"And _I'm_ glad it should be ending soon; we're behind schedule," Sokka said as he absently sipped his tea.

"Ooof course we are, we're behind a schedule that we _don't have!"_ Toph shot.

Rolling her eyes, Katara returned to tending to Aang. He stirred only briefly as she removed the cold cloth before settling back into sleep.

The quiet went on for a few more moments before Toph sat up with a quizzical expression on her face. "Hey, guys? I think something just landed over there," she pointed.

On cue, a rather familiar bird let out a screech in greeting.

"Hawky!" Sokka exclaimed as he shot up and ran to gather the messenger hawk on his arm. "You're back! Man, that was quick."

"Hawky's here?" Katara inquired, still not moving from her watchful position. "Wow, he finds us easily."

"Of course he does, he's my pet," Sokka pointed out, scratching the bird on his chest feathers and cooing. "Aren't you? Aren't you a pretty bird, yes…"

"Did he bring a message back from Iroh?" Suki asked upon spotting the commotion.

"Let's see," Sokka mused as the crimson-clad hawk lowered his head for easy access to the pack he was wearing. He looked over the message a bit longer before letting the others have a look.

_Dear Avatar Aang and friends,_

_It is good to hear from all of you, though I was surprised when this hawk woke me up to deliver the message._

_I am happy to say that everything is still going well here in Ba Sing Se. The Jasmine Dragon has had a boom in business lately. But more importantly, I am glad to know that the Earth King is to be returning. The city will be grateful that you have saved him and sent him back to oversee things._

_The news about the rebellion in Gaoling was disturbing. But at least my faith is still reaffirmed in all of you and your skills. With your help yet, the world will find balance once again._

_I look forward to your visit. As always, you are welcome to spend some well-needed time here…I had the idea of making preparations for a little celebration, so consider this your invitation. Your apartment has been fully repaired and renovated as well (so, please tell Toph to be easier on the place next time!)_

_There is also a matter I wish to discuss with you when we meet again. Take your time, though._

_Yours,_

_ Iroh_

"Heh, so the Earth King hasn't made it there yet," Toph smirked. "We _are_ on schedule."

"He could've gotten there in the time that Hawky took to fly back to us," Suki mused. "At any rate, I wonder what Iroh wants to talk about."

"We shouldn't worry about it," Sokka pointed out as he rolled the scroll back up. "He said take our time, and that's what we're doing. Taking our time."

It was then that they heard a soft groan from underneath Katara's bag. Aang sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey…what's going on?" he murmured.

"We're making breakfast…and Hawky's back with a message," Katara confirmed, taking his shoulders and laying him back. "But _you_ should stay covered up. You've still got a bit of a fever."

Aang sighed and complied. "I'm feeling a _little_ better. Throat is, at least." He smiled weakly up at his caregiver. "Can I have something to eat?"

She giggled and spooned him some soup. "Sure."

"Glad to see you're coming around, Twinkletoes," Toph grinned. "We were worried for a second there."

The Airbender chuckled and gratefully took the warm bowl. "So, what's the message?"

"Just a reply from Iroh," Sokka said as he handed the note over. "You oughta see it too."

Aang squinted to read the well-crafted characters on the page for a moment. He finished with a hum. "Good thing that nothing bad's going on in Ba Sing Se. I wonder what he wants to talk about though. Knowing Iroh, it has to be _something_ important."

"But he said 'take our time'," Sokka repeated. "It can't be _too_ important."

Suki laughed. "I can't wait to visit again, though; it's always nice to see Iroh. I wonder what he has in mind for his party."

"It oughta be good," Aang smirked before erupting in a yawn and taking a long drink out of his soup bowl. When he was finished, he felt Katara gently urging him back down into the bag to fall asleep again. He obeyed with only a small murmur and nestled into the covers.

"Y'know, looking at him like that, it's hard to imagine he's the most powerful person in the world," Suki joked lightly.

Katara only grinned back. "Even the Avatar needs help sometimes, I think."

* * *

As the day and night went on, Aang was indeed starting to feel better; it only took one long nap after breakfast for his fever to break. He was well enough that evening to join the others for dinner himself, and he practiced a few light Waterbending drills with Katara just to get his blood flowing quickly and his muscles used to activity again. A few Firebending drills on his own helped a little more to regain his agile mobility and his physical power. It was decided unanimously that the next morning, they'd set off across the water and to the island where the Eastern Air Temple was located.

They lifted from the beach at dawn astride Appa's saddle (after Aang confirmed several times to his friends that he was well), into a wind-strewn sky that contained a brisk coldness to it the higher that they went. But that meant fewer clouds, so they could watch as the land and several islands on the open sea rolled under the massive bison's belly.

"So, what's this Guru of yours like, Aang?" Sokka asked curiously while he leaned back against the saddle rail. "If he's still there."

Aang smiled. "He's a kind old man; very patient and very knowledgeable. He told me that he was a spiritual brother to my people and a personal friend of Gyatso."

Katara's eyes widened. "Wow…that makes two other people that survived a hundred years."

"Him and Bumi, yep," Aang mused with a sigh. "I still wish some of my other friends could have made it, but at least it was good to have someone to talk to that reminded me so much of my people. Even if he wasn't an Air Nomad."

"Can't wait to meet him then," Suki smiled. "And even if he's not there, it'll be neat to see the Eastern Air Temple."

"Oh, it's beautiful," Aang insisted as he turned to his friends. "It's among the largest of the temples, and like the Western Air Temple, it was run by nuns instead of monks; Sister Iio was the superior. And they bred sky bison there. When I was little, a bunch of us kids went to choose a sky bison out of a litter to have as companions. I took to Appa in an instant," he grinned.

The bison let out an affectionate rumble, and Aang leaned over to rub his head. "It'll be great to see it again, buddy. I think your old stable still has the mark you made on it."

"I wish I could've seen it back in its glory days," Katara mused, leaning her arms on the saddle edge to let her stare wander the horizon for a sign of the Temple. "Just think: all the bison, and the other animals and Air Nomads…"

"Maybe there'll be more cool places to explore," Toph smiled. "I can never get tired of exploring a temple."

"Certainly kills time," Sokka agreed, using his own way of acknowledging the beauty of the Air Temples.

Once the mountains came into view, the others perked up and eagerly watched for signs of ruins. As with the Southern Air Temple, they could feel a very spiritual connection in the aura surrounding the landscape. It felt not like a barrier, but like an inner knowledge that once you felt it, you were in Air Nomad territory.

But it took them all by surprise when it finally came into view by the light of midday.

Divided on three mountains and connected by long-destroyed bridges, the Eastern Air Temple was made up of green-laced roofs to perhaps signify their near proximity to the Earth Kingdom. The largest buildings, akin to a castle, adorned the peaks of the once-rolling green mountains and several more houses and living quarters sprawled out at their feet further down. Aang had recognized the highest spire of the middle mountain building as the spot he and Pathik had taken for his opening of the seventh Chakra. He also recognized the smaller spire near the entry gates, where he had first found the meditating guru. Even noticeably destroyed and the stone long tainted black by the inferno of the Fire Nation attacks, it was a truly noble and holy sight to behold. The five friends, even Aang, felt that they needed to truly have humbling respect in their hearts for this treasure of a long-dead race.

"It looks like a little mountain village," Katara breathed, awed beyond belief. "It's beautiful."

"Each of these temples is more beautiful than the last," Suki agreed, sharing the same tone. "Oh…if only I'd lived back then, I'd have...ugh…"

"I know how you feel," Sokka reassured as he put an arm around the warrior's shoulders. "It's still hard to forgive the Fire Nation for doing something like this sometimes."

"You sure just two days are needed to explore this place?" Katara inquired of Aang, glancing at him playfully.

"Well, we have all of today too," he grinned back and tilted Appa's reins. The bison groaned and lowered himself to an intact perch of stone carved into a plateau with an intricate brick walkway spiraling down from it.

From there, the friends dismounted and stood at the edge just to admire the vast beauty of the Eastern Air Temple in its sea of clouds and fog.

Toph gasped once her feet hit the ground, her cloudy eyes widening. "Oh…my…spirits," she awed. "I can't even see all of it; it's _so_ big!"

"Shall we get to exploring, then?" Aang smiled, stepping out in front of his friends and beckoning them forth. "C'mon! Appa and Momo, you guys are free to fly around until I call you."

Simultaneously, the bison and lemur complied and took off into the clouds, a curious Hawky close on their tails. It seemed that the animals were just as eager to take in the sights of an old haunt as the humans were.

Together, the five friends jogged on with the excitement of a new place to explore warming their blood.


	26. Spirit and Body

((AN: Bweeheeee...

Oh! Ahem. New chapter. x3 Yah, I decided to bring Pathik back for this story. I always liked the guy, watching him in the episode. Some Kataang fic writers might hate him for the "let her go for the Avatar State" suggestion, but to me, he didn't seem like the type to say that love must be omitted from an Avatar's life entirely; Aang may have just taken it the wrong way. And you gotta love another one of those old-and-wise-but-silly guys that the show seems to have a lot of. x3 Anyway, it bugged me that Pathik got a couple of episodes of such importance, helping out with the Avatar State, and then he was never heard from again after Aang ran off.

*shrug* It's probably a writer's weakness, but I like to see -every- character get some kind of wrapping-up. And in this case, Aang needed to come back and apologize. :B

This story arch at the Eastern Air Temple also gets some of the most romantic moments between Katara and Aang coming up. I couldn't help but write it out, considering all the Kataangy epiphanies had by Aang in the episode itself. x3 When the muse gets fluffy, it must be obeyed.

And yes, being a spiritual guy, Pathik I imagine might actually have a sense of a spirit's life span as compared to its human vessel. Aang is certainly a special case; when I read somewhere a Word of God statement the reason why Aang wouldn't leave nearly as long as previous Avatars or even some people, I couldn't help but get rather sad at the notion. :/ But knowing him, he'd just go on as usual and live every day on cloud nine...once he stopped worrying about it. x3

So yes, enjoy the chapter, and thank you to everyone who commented and faved and subscribed to the story. Even if you're just lurking and reading, it really means alot to see that people like my eensy little fanfiction forays. I can't thank all of you enough. ^^

Also, Mike and Bryan own all here. Now shoo, read! x3))

* * *

Chapter 25

It took a good portion of the rest of the day to get a feel for the layout of the temple. The place was like a labyrinth, and each of the three mountains had the same kind of architecture; one main temple, with all of its prayer rooms, statue galleries, and other such trimmings all sitting on the peak, and the rest of the buildings connected to it further down where the nuns had residential rooms. The bison stables were all in the largest, middle temple, where there were also different housing places for visitors. It was figured that, for the Air Nomads that traveled with bison caravans, the Eastern Air Temple was a welcome sanctuary to gather and connect with their people.

For Aang, it was easy to recognize many of the rooms and many others far beyond, with Toph's Earthbending sight to help. But the more he saw, the more he was reminded of the temple's glory days. Every now and then he would stop and just gaze at every languishing detail of the halls and the rooms while the others ran on ahead, and often lingered under the gaze of a statue of Avatar Yangchen.

Only Katara stayed behind each time, wanting to experience it with him. With her there, he felt much more at peace with himself. It was a strange feeling; if he hadn't run away, he'd have been at this very temple to complete his training among the Sisters. He'd have never met Katara…at the very least, he would have probably fallen in love with an Air Nomad girl if his Avatar responsibilities wouldn't be hindered…and perhaps he would have been killed in the middle of Sozin's rain of destruction on his people.

He shuddered, and Katara squeezed his hand all the tighter as if understanding what he was going through. Her words from long ago came back to his mind. _It was meant to be._ And every second that passed with her, he lost all doubt that it was.

The five friends were finally gathering in the courtyard of the middle mountain's temple just before dusk, and once again they laid out plans for sleeping arrangements. Appa chose to sleep in the old bison stables; the gargantuan beast could hardly keep from remembering the olden days either. Their things were taken from his saddle upon his return. Momo continued to fly and perch and explore above them, his thoughtful chatters ringing across the ceilings. Considering the lemur had only known the Southern Air Temple and yet was drawn to the same spiritual energy, he wanted to accomplish all the wandering that he could. As for Hawky, he always kept his steady talons on Sokka's shoulder once he caught up with the humans again.

"Nothing beats a good ol' solid earth tent for me," Toph said regarding her own arrangements. "No offense, Twinkletoes, but the rooms do smell like soot."

"None taken," Aang replied with a light-hearted snort. "I'm sure the rest of us can figure something out from the way-houses. The temple at the very least."

Katara snickered. "Y'know, Toph, nobody'd ever guess that you were raised in a rich household with the way you like to live."

"I keep tellin' ya, Sweetness," Toph grinned, "I was _born_ to travel."

"I always thought I was born to hunt, be a warrior, and eat meat," Sokka stated. "But hey, you never know what's gonna happen."

"You were born to be a pain in the butt, mostly," his sibling muttered, causing the others to snicker loudly.

"So, where's this Pathik fellow?" Sokka asked, deftly changing the subject and looking around the quiet courtyard. "I think we've been about everywhere now, and still no sign of a guru, whatever he looks like."

"He might not be here, Sokka," Aang shrugged. "He did tell me that he was living at the temple ruins because he had a vision of helping me. Since I ran off, he might have given up and gone away. I kinda hope he didn't; I feel I owe him an apology for turning my back on his teachings."

"You had a fairly good reason to, Aang," Sokka pointed out. "You saw Katara was in trouble."

"Yeah," the Waterbender agreed, taking his arm in hers. "If it wasn't for you…I don't know _what_ would have happened. And you eventually mastered the Avatar state like you wanted in the first place…so his teachings weren't a waste."

He smiled lightly. "You're right…still, it would be nice to be able to tell him that."

"Actually, there's somebody coming now," Toph said suddenly, passing her foot over the ground and pointing to the open doorway of the main temple.

As the others turned, a figure materialized from the shadows with agile and directed steps. He was a tall, lanky man, skinny but defined in musculature, with a dark skin tone and a white beard that trailed to his ribs. He was garbed in a sort of toga that sported the golden colors reminiscent of the Air Nomads, and there was a warm, cheerful smile on his aged face to top off the introduction. Momo was picking berries from his hand.

"Avatar Aang!" the guru smiled and bowed his head. "It is good to see you again. I sensed your energy as soon as your lemur found me."

"Guru Pathik!" Aang exclaimed as he rushed a few steps forward, bowing back with a wide smile. "It's good to see you too. I didn't think you'd be here!"

"Oh, I am always about," he chuckled as he let Momo fly off of his arm. "I suppose you couldn't have found where I was easily."

"I bet;" Aang replied, tilting his head. "Were you meditating somewhere?"

"No," Pathik answered matter-of-factly with that same light-hearted grin. "I was just using the latrine."

"Oh." Aang slumped with his face twisted into a grimace. His friends weren't too far behind in the sentiment, although Toph suppressed a snicker. "Well, anyway," he said, returning to the matters at hand, "I'm glad you're here. My friends and I are on a trip through the Earth Kingdom, and we wanted to stay here for a couple of days so that I could show them around. And so that I could talk with you, if that's okay."

Pathik nodded, placing a withered but strong hand on Aang's shoulder. "It is quite fine with me, Aang. I am here when the Avatar is in need. As for your friends," he stepped forward and bowed politely towards them. "It is good to meet all of you. I can sense some strong bonds between each of you and the Avatar, and that is most certainly a good thing."

"It's good to meet you too, Guru Pathik," Katara said, bowing politely with the others and stepping forward as she did. "Aang's told us a lot about you."

The old guru smiled warmly. "Indeed? Well, I imagine I have a lot of stories to hear myself about his exploits. And the pleasure is mine…you are Katara, if I am not mistaken. The Waterbender. He has told me much about you as well." He laughed, casting a sidelong glance toward his former charge. "I can see why you had such trouble with the Thought Chakra."

Katara threw Aang a questioning look, quirking an eyebrow, but he only blushed quite brightly and cast her an "I'll explain later" expression.

The others took a moment to introduce themselves as well, and the guru warmly welcomed them all. "It will be good to have all of you staying here for the next two days. Explore at your will; I shall be meditating on the spiral entryway if I am ever needed." He then turned back to the young Avatar. "If you will follow me, Aang, we can speak if you wish."

Aang nodded towards Pathik as the old spiritual advisor turned his back, and excused himself. "I'll be back soon," he promised his friends. "Meanwhile, you guys get settled."

With that agreement, the group split and quickly rushed to make their rounds before dinner.

* * *

Pathik wasn't an Airbender, but Aang had noticed even when they first met that he rather moved like one. His steps were deliberate, light, and had all the intention of a gust of wind. They walked along for a little while in silence, just taking in the calm of the Eastern Air Temple as dusk slowly darkened into night.

"I can sense a bit of turmoil in you, young one," Pathik observed once they reached the aforementioned meditation spot. "What can I do to aid you?"

Aang sat in a comfortable cross-legged position and sighed, averting his gaze. "You probably know anyway."

"Indeed," Pathik mused and sat in a like way across from him. "But it will still help if you admit it out loud to _yourself_ as well."

With a slight nod, Aang faced him again. "I want to apologize. I know you were waiting here for me for a long time…to teach me about the Chakras and to help me control the Avatar State. But I ran away, and I didn't look back."

The guru nodded. "You are forgiven, Aang. I could see that you would not let go of your earthly attachments. Though you tried, you chose to save the life of the one most important to you."

Aang closed his eyes in slight abashment of himself. "Well, I eventually tried to. I successfully entered the Avatar State, but after doing so, I was struck by an enemy's lightning and almost killed. She saved me. Katara…she's much more than just an attachment to this world to me."

A smile crossed Pathik's face. "The two of you have a very strong spiritual bond. I admit that I should have seen it much sooner." The guru's head inclined. "I should also have probably explained myself much better. You see, when I meant that you would have to let go of your attachments, I had in mind that you would only for the moment it took to perform your duty as the Avatar. I suspect that you have learned as much yourself after you left."

"I did," the Airbender confirmed. "To protect Katara, I had to let her go. I just had to clear my thoughts and allow it to happen. It worked, too. In my fight with Ozai, my Chakra was clear again, and I fought him in the Avatar State and eventually regained control. I can do it at will now." He smiled slightly. "I should have seen it sooner."

"I knew that you would," the guru pointed out affectionately. "Even a hundred years ago. Gyatso did often speak fondly of his young prodigy."

Aang closed his eyes, his heart swelling with pride. "Other Avatars have eventually mastered it and went on to fall in love and have families. I'm glad that I didn't have to let her go forever."

"And it is wise that you never do," Pathik advised. "She is the one that saved you and kept you in this world. You could not be the Avatar without her."

"No, I couldn't," Aang admitted and let out a small laugh. "It's still funny to think about. Who'd have thought that I'd get stuck in an iceberg for 100 years before I became Fully Realized and met the girl I loved?"

"Certainly the world didn't," the spiritual advisor laughed in return. "And now you have the rest of your life to keep the world at peace."

Aang grinned. "A good, long time of peace at that. Avatar Kyoshi lived for 230 years. I wonder how long I'll live."

At that, there was an uncomfortable pause, and the guru grimaced slightly.

The young Avatar's expression darkened as well. "What is it?"

Pathik shook his head sadly. "Well, young one, it is true that Avatars live long lives. But you are an interesting case. You say that you were stuck in an iceberg, and trapped in the Avatar State thus to keep you alive, for 100 years without actively aging you a day. Technically, you are already quite a way over the threshold of a human's life span and quite far into the span of an Avatar's life. Your body is thirteen, but your spirit is older. I am afraid to say that I cannot imagine you living for longer than a normal human life span in this age. Not even that…fifty to sixty, perhaps."

The realization struck Aang like a rock crushing his heart. His eyes were wide, looking down at his hands, and his mouth quivered agape. "I…really?"

Pathik nodded solemnly. "It is only my guess. Avatars before you have done things more incredibly than what it was expected of them. Perhaps you will indeed live longer. You will still have a full life, yes…but it will not be a full Avatar's life."

Aang's eyes squinted tightly shut as he took the news in. _I thought I'd be able to live and keep peace for so much longer…and Katara…_

"Katara might lose me first after all…" Aang murmured, breaking his thoughts.

The guru's voice was calm and understanding. "I know the thought is hard to bear. But, when you think about it, you will know that it is only a minor setback. What has happened was due to fate. You were meant to elude the Fire Nation, and to come back and set it right the way you did. And you were meant to find this world and meet her in the process. Just because you will not live for a full Avatar's length of time does not mean that it is still not a full, long life. I can see you keeping the world in balance for many years to come and mastering every element in the process. And I can see you spending every day of your life treasuring what you have. Your friends…and most of all, your beloved."

At that, a smile crept back to Aang's face. He looked back up at the guru with eyes welling in tears. "I already treasure everything I have with every passing day. I know I'll continue to do so, and with more reverence now that I know what to do."

"My only advice to you then is to do just that," Pathik relayed. "Treasure and live every day thoroughly as you always have done. Treasure your time with Katara. Do what you can to maintain the world's peace. And long into the future, when your time comes around, it will not be in pain and heartache, but in hope and promise." The guru smiled. "And if you ever need any spiritual guidance, just come back here to look for me. The Air Temples were as much my home as it was for your people. I like to continue to keep the spirituality of the Eastern Air Temple alive for however long _I_ have left. And to the Avatar, I still have a duty to help."

Aang bowed his head. "I thank you greatly for your help, Guru Pathik. I will do as you advise."

"That is good to hear," Pathik grinned in reply and reached behind his back, producing a bowl with a familiar concoction inside. "Now, why don't you take some of this to calm your energy, and go rejoin your friends. I imagine they will be starting dinner soon."

Aang sniffed the onion-banana juice before gulping it down. The familiar taste stung his tongue, but he was used to it from before; still, his eye twitched when it went down, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by a chuckling Guru.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Aang spoke to Pathik, the friends explored the housing areas that lay further down the mountain from the central temple courtyard. A few houses stood intact, but one more so than the others; a little two-story building with a few rooms and furniture not too badly singed into obscurity. It took only a little clearing of the dust and ashes before they looked fairly livable again.

"Looks good," Sokka mused when they finished and took in the marred beauty. "This place would be like a prime vacation spot if it was rebuilt. A mountaintop sanctuary kinda thing."

"That's what it was already, Sokka," Katara's eyes rolled as she brought their things into the house. "Okay, so, now we need to…"

"Biggest bedroom's mine! I call it!" her brother interrupted loudly, flinging himself into the room and clinging to the old mattress as if for dear life with a wide grin.

"Oh!" Katara grunted in frustration and tossed his sleeping bag at his head. "I should've called it."

"Gotta be quicker, sis!" Sokka sang as he rolled over and caught the flying blanket. "Looks like you're on the guest couch downstairs."

Katara shrugged indignantly. "Fine by me…I don't care where I sleep." She then spared a passing glance at Suki and grinned. "But remember, no shenanigans at a temple."

"Hey, that goes for you too," Sokka demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I keep _telling_ you, we don't get up to shenanigans!" Katara snarled.

"But you two shared a room while Suki and I couldn't!" he retorted.

The Waterbender quirked her eyebrows, and then started laughing. "Aang only said 'no shenanigans.' He didn't say you couldn't share a room, silly."

That certainly shut Sokka up. He mentally backtracked to the conversation, and then slammed a palm to his forehead. "So he didn't."

Suki laughed, her face red in the midst of the banter, and tossed her own sleeping back at her boyfriend's head, knocking him over. "How about you clear your mind out of the gutters and focus? We've gotta fix dinner before Aang gets back."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sokka muttered under his breath.

"It's a pity you all weren't born Earthbenders," Toph said as she absently picked something from inside her ear. "There wouldn't be any fighting over beds and you'd just have the nice solid earth."

"Some of us aren't as lucky, Toph," Suki pointed out with a giggle.

Once the arguing was over with, they carefully backtracked up along the stone pathway into the courtyard. Darkness was now fully encompassing their campsite, but with Toph leading the way they found it quite easily and settled around the logs that they'd gathered for the fire. Once the area was lit with the soft orange glow, the smells of dinner being prepared wafted through the air soon after.

And not much longer than that, Aang re-emerged from the trail into the dark mountains, his head dipped in thought.

As usual, Toph had noticed him first. Her head perked up. "Hey, Twinkletoes! How'd it go with the guru?"

Aang looked up, meeting his friends' questioning looks with a light smile as he approached. "It went well. He's forgiven me for running off, and gave me some things to think about." He spared a glance toward Katara, and she noticed that his eyes seemed to grow softer.

"That's good," Suki admonished, taking a spoonful of food. "He's not joining us for dinner, is he?"

"No, he prefers his solitude, really. But he did say that anyone's welcome to see him if they want. Otherwise we're pretty free to do as we please," the Avatar informed as he looked for a place to sit (to his disappointment, Toph and Sokka had taken the available places next to Katara, so for the moment he had to take one between Toph and Suki).

Nonetheless watching him with curious intent, Katara prepared a bowl for Aang and passed it over. "I'm glad everything's okay between you, then. Anything too important we need to know about?"

He lifted his head and met her eyes again. His usual smile had something a little…sad, she thought, behind it. His eyes seemed to hold a sense of longing. "Nah, everything's fine," he answered and took the bowl from her hands. "We discussed my ascending into the Avatar State. He wasn't surprised that I managed to get there on my own. Pathik's always surprised me a little with his knowledge."

"So long as we're squared away," Sokka yawned. "Anyway, we found our places to stay, so after dinner, let's get a good night's sleep."

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice," Toph muttered and flopped backward onto the ground.

As the peace of the night wore on and dinner was enjoyed, Katara kept moving her eyes toward Aang, regarding him. There was something a little off about the young Avatar; something more solemn that she couldn't put her finger on. Every so often though, he would meet her gaze and a silent conversation would go on between their eyes. He would tell her not to worry about him, but she would keep pressing, and as always the admonitions would be cloaked with their feelings of love and concern.

_He'll tell me,_ Katara decided when the others began to tiredly stir and the fire was put out. _Maybe tonight._

* * *

Aang was alone as the others settled into the house, sitting on the edge of the roof and staring upward into the star-studded heavens. They didn't try to bother him; they knew that whenever he was like that, there was no getting him out of it. He waited until he could neither hear nor feel anyone moving about on the floor below. Then, if Katara didn't mind, he'd join her.

_I really feel like I have to spend some time with her, _he had decided. _I have to tell her…she has a right to know. But most of all, I just don't want to be away from her._

After what seemed like forever, silence finally settled in the old temple house. As quietly as an Airbender knew how to be, he moved from the roof and floated down to the first level where he knew she'd been out-voted to sleep. He crept along the ground until he found the window looking into her small guest chamber. Thankfully, she'd left it open.

She was also awake, wandering around the edge of the couch to adjust her blanket for a comfortable fit on the cushions. The Waterbender only stopped when she caught him leaning on the window with a rather peaceful smile on his features. Katara wasn't surprised to find him there; in fact she was expecting him. That notion alone warmed his heart. "Hey; may I come in?" he inquired innocently.

Katara gave him a nod and a light smile. "Yeah; the others are asleep upstairs, so they won't be bothered." She sat on the edge of the makeshift bed and patted the space next to her. "Did you want to talk?"

"You always knew how to read me," Aang chuckled and hopped inside, bending the air at the soles of his feet so that the sound of his entrance wouldn't carry.

Upon sitting beside her, he took her hand in his light grasp and held it tightly. By that simple action alone, she knew his state of mind. She scooted against him and reached her other hand up to touch the side of his cheek, turning his face to hers and silently voicing her concern. The young man looking back at her was the same cheerful, loving Aang that she always knew…but something in the way his eyes looked back into hers made him seem so…aged. Weathered by his experiences, or even whatever had transpired between him and the guru that day.

The simple, loving contact of her hands warmed his heart again and broke him of his trance. He took her face in return, her head tilting to rest in his palm as their unbroken stare continued.

She leaned in a little and he complied with her unspoken plea, placing a kiss on her lips. The contact was tentative and reverent…soft and respectful to her. Speaking his love to her in volumes without even becoming too deep.

Katara enjoyed the feelings it brought…she let the kiss linger, until it was time for her to gently break the contact and regard him again. His eyes opened and couldn't tear away from hers.

"I'm curious," she finally said, pulling back with a slight laugh. "What'd Pathik mean when he mentioned trouble with your Chakra?"

Aang blushed; he'd nearly forgotten about that. "Heh…he was just kidding around, I think." He straightened up, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, come on. What guy in his right mind wouldn't have trouble concentrating on the Avatar State when earlier he found out he was really in love with such a sweet girl?"

Her own cheeks turned crimson at the sentiment, and she barked a laugh. "So I'm so distracting that I interrupt the Avatar State."

"You always were," Aang smirked and began counting off on his fingers. "The first time at the Southern Air Temple, and then the desert, and General Fong's base…"

"Okay, I get the point, smart guy," Katara giggled as she wrapped her arms around him again, affectionately nuzzling his shoulder. "At least I know that you managed to make it work in the end," she whispered in seriousness.

She felt him nod and pull her closer. After another exchange of mirthful laughter, the solemn quiet blanketed them once more as they simply held each other and nestled into the warmth offered in the arms of a loved one.

Still, Aang's mind wasn't all that peaceful. Her distraction was only partially the truth, and for several seconds, he nearly opened his mouth to tell her fully about the seventh Chakra. That he was implored to let go of her in order to master it…and that he couldn't. That she was far too much a grounding presence in his heart. That she was the only thing he was ever sure of in the world.

But he couldn't…and it dawned on him that perhaps he never would. _What would she think of me? I gave up learning to control my own powers to save her. Would she be grateful? Guilty?_

He decided right then that sparing the truth was the best thing, for her feelings. Still…

"I think I might be selfish," he admitted with a breathy whisper into her hair. "Being the Avatar wouldn't have meant much to me without you there to push me on. I wouldn't even know what to _do_ in this world."

Katara felt tears welling up behind her closed eyelids. It was impossibly hard to deny how humbled she felt when he declared himself like that. Whether it was a consequence of his role as the Avatar or as a boy forced to grow up in the shadow of war, his love surely felt like it far surpassed anything that anyone his age would have felt.

_And how couldn't I see it?_

Her hold on him became a forced, possessive clutch. "I couldn't have done anything _less _for you, Aang, you know that. I guess…I'm selfish too. Every time I think about the war being over, and having you alive here with me, I can't help but hope I never lose you."

There was a sting in his heart. His trouble with the Chakra, he couldn't speak of. But how could he _ever_ tell her that, someday, she may indeed face the fear of watching him die?

"I don't think you're selfish," he whispered close to her ear. "But…I don't really want to think anything right now, to be honest. I just…really want to be with you, Katara. It's funny, but I don't want to be with anyone _but_ you right now. I don't want to be alone."

"And neither do I, Aang…" she murmured back. At that moment, locked with him, she felt almost one with him and his emotions. She knew that something still bothered him, beyond what their conversation entailed, and she also knew that he would have a hard time telling her. But he was still there, and whatever happened, she just wanted to hold, comfort, and love him. "I know the feeling."

She broke the embrace and came face-to-face with him again. "Know what? We should do something tomorrow…just you and me. Spend the whole day together, since we never had a chance before."

His eyes brightened at the idea. "Yeah…I could show you around more of the temple. There's a lot that you haven't seen…including all the spots where I opened my Chakras. There are some beautiful places here. And we'll bring things to eat with us."

"Sounds like a date to me," Katara grinned, leaning her forehead against his. "Though…the others would probably intervene."

Aang shrugged thoughtfully. "Well, Toph and Suki would leave us alone if we just asked them, I think. I don't know about Sokka though. I'd bet my arrows that he'd try to sneak around and keep an eye on us."

"Safe bet," Katara grumbled, curling her lip in annoyance. "Still, good point about Suki and Toph. Maybe if we asked, they'll distract him for us."

"It's worth a try," he pointed out, giving her that same peaceful expression once more. "A whole day…just you and me…"

"It'll be perfect…" she murmured, her breaths soft and feathery against his face. Her eyes closed, but not in tiredness…just to shut out the world and feel nothing but Aang; his presence and his energy.

He followed suit, pulling her into another embrace. "Perfect…" he echoed in a long sigh against her hair. They held and caressed each other's backs, feeling nothing but themselves in that small, encompassing room. The open window still played a chilly autumn breeze into the space, but it went unheeded by youngsters lost in their own shared world.

With a tired shift from her body, the close hug was broken again as Katara pulled the blankets warmly over them. Aang guided himself within next to her, his hands never parting from around the Waterbender. She made no words that told him to leave, but instead encouraged him to stay and keep each other warm. He did as summoned and snuggled against her, half-lidded eyes staring into half-lidded eyes.

She initiated another kiss, as warm and respectful as the last, and he only gladly returned it with longing. His lingering exchange of breaths with her…their hands resting over their bodies and limbs entwined…the silence of the room…their heartbeats felt through each other's skin…in those all-too-quick moments before they were overcome by sleep, he could want nothing more.


	27. The Chakras

((AN: And now we come to the next new chapter, in which Aang takes Katara on the Chakra tour while we also check back on the others every little bit. I have to admit I like the idea of Katara learning about it all, though I wouldn't write about her opening her own (considering that the idea's been written already x3). And she'd be all too fascinated, as well as happy to spend the time with Aang. x3

Also, just to be funny, I briefly lampshaded the Water Chakra. If you do your research though, you'll know why the particular location of that one was left out. :B

Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read; and Faith Angel, thanks for finally putting me on Fave Authors XD 'Til next chapter! And happy news, I've started to expand my buffer, so soon enough the story will be a few chapters longer. x3

As always, everything here belongs to Mike and Bryan; who along with Aaron Ehasz and the crew are VERY good at researching their spiritual myths so that the merits of the show are accurate. The dedication is just...DANG.))

* * *

Chapter 26

They awoke just before sunrise the next day, when the others were still just thinking of waking up. Lost for a way to tell the group what the two of them had planned, they simply opted for leaving a note on Katara's desk for Sokka to find. Then, they walked through the door hand-in-hand to behold the view of the Eastern Air Temple at dawn. The sun's piercing light bathed the greens and whites of every abandoned rooftop in a fiery glow, and they felt their lingering sleepiness give in to be replaced with anticipation for the day ahead.

* * *

"Oh, those sneaky little…" Sokka grumbled after finding the note and skimming its contents. He and the Kyoshi Warrior were alone together in the living area downstairs as the morning sun fully rose, with Hawky staring Momo down on either side of a ruined table. "Can't believe they went on a temple tour without us."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Don't be so discouraged, Sokka; I think they deserve a day together. At least they left us a note letting us know where they were. And besides, you know very well that Katara's safe with Aang."

The warrior's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know. Still, sometimes I feel like a third wheel when I'm around them now."

Suki turned and smirked at him, her hands on her hips. "Oh, and what am I, the wheel next to you?"

Catching her tone, Sokka jumped and nervously waved his hands. "No, not at all! I'm just…" he hung his head, defeated by his own lack of wordplay. "Know what…I don't know _what_ I am these days."

"You don't?" Suki said with a slight giggle and walked up to him, tilting his chin back up to face her eyes again. "That's funny, because I know what you are. A loving, sometimes overprotective, good-hearted big brother. You're also silly and goofy. But overall a good part of the strength of this group." She gave him a wry grin. "And while those two have each other today, you and I have each other too. So quit your whining, and help me with breakfast."

"Yes, dear," Sokka admonished. He was trying the words out with a sly grin back; they worked to surprise her, he saw, noting the reddening in her cheeks. He laughed. "Y'know, you'll make someone a good wife."

Suki snorted, acting insulted. "Yeah? Whose?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nobody in particular. Just thought I'd say it."

"Oh…shut up," the female warrior sighed and followed her words with a silencing kiss to his lips. Sokka was only quick to obey, taking her waist in his hands and pulling her in closer.

Before the couple could get too caught up, however, a tremor shook them off-balance. The cause of the earthquake was Toph, standing in the doorway with a smug grin.

"Toph! Ugh!" Sokka snarled. "And you guys call _me_ a moment-ruiner."

"Well, your moments are fun to ruin," the Blind Bandit laughed. "Anyway, I felt Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen going off in the direction of the other side of the mountain if you wanna follow 'em."

Sokka sat up and shared a glance with Suki before shrugging. "Nah…they wanna tour the place alone today. So we're all gonna have to find something to do."

"I'm sure we can manage," Suki teased.

* * *

"So, what are Chakras, anyway?" Katara asked. She and Aang were descending a trail down the mountainside decorated with trees that were reddening with autumn colors. A creek flowed next to them and down into a crevice. It flooded the air with the peaceful sounds of trickling to aid the chorus of faraway animal noises. "I got the impression that they're like…energy pits?"

Aang smiled as he led the way down where the rocks were the safest to stand on. He had a small pack over his shoulder with him. "That's pretty close to what they are," he answered, stopping to look down at the edge of the creek. It was a little moss-covered dent in the rocks, close to where he had been with Pathik the first time. The water below gathered in pools, swirling and dirtied with fallen moss and debris. He explained further as Katara came up next to him. "According to Pathik, they're pools of swirling energy. There's seven of them, located at different parts of the body lining the center, from the spine to the crown of the head," he said while tracing a line vertical line in front of her with his finger in demonstration. "And they deal with different emotions that are constantly blocked by problems, just like things cloud and block this stream. I had to face a different problem at each Chakra to open one and go on to the next. I think people can meditate and achieve balance in themselves by opening the Chakras, but only the Avatar can use the cosmic energy."

"Huh," Katara hummed thoughtfully, looking down at the pools through the rocks that they stood on and instantly spotting the metaphor connecting it. She laughed. "Y'know, I can just hear Sokka saying that there's no scientific way to prove the existence of Chakras."

Aang laughed at the image. "Yeah, he'd say that…but it oughta be true, because I did it. Maybe it's an Avatar thing."

"Or a spiritual thing," Katara offered also. "Something that Pathik's people or the Air Nomads specifically believed in."

"I wouldn't be surprised," the Airbender hummed. "It's just one way to control the Avatar State, too. Other Avatars in the other nations had to find their own way to do it, through lots of meditation and discipline. I'm still lucky that I found out how when I did."

"I think so," Katara smiled, placing her hand in his and squeezing it gently. He turned his head to look back up at her with the same loving gaze. "Might I know about the Chakras and the problems you had to face with them, then?" she inquired.

"Sure;" Aang nodded. "I'll tell you everything you wanna know. Along the way, there's plenty of places to show you too."

They walked on, hands connected, as the spiritual calm of the Eastern Air Temple enveloped them in their solitude.

As the two traveled along the boundaries of the temple, Katara surprised herself a little at the feeling of calm that she was in. Whether it was the spiritual energy, or if it came from the young Air Nomad that she was walking with…of all the places she traveled, the Waterbender felt this place was among the most homely. She wished, stealing glances toward Aang, that something could be done to eventually fill that desolate place with life once more.

For him, it was such an interesting feeling going through the same path again…only instead of the guru leading him, it was him leading Katara—the one he loved more than anything. He was so comfortable with wanting to share his world and his experiences with her, whatever she wanted to know. He would hold nothing back.

The path beside the creek opened further into the chasm, into a dark cavern beneath the temple. Here it was deathly calm and quiet, with little bits of light piercing through the ceiling to light the inside. Water dripped from the stalactites above in random places and echoed far out into places unknown. But as foreboding as it looked, even here, Katara could feel the sacred energy.

"I opened the first Chakra here," Aang explained once they stopped on a solid, flat surface in the midst of the cavern. "The Earth Chakra."

"Pretty appropriate," she joked, looking around.

Aang smirked and continued. "The Chakra deals with survival and is blocked by fear."

Katara watched curiously as he closed his eyes, remembering the horrible aspects of the visions he'd meditated on. She hesitated on asking him to go on…but she was reassured when he softly squeezed her hand. He was showing her everything he went through…showing her one of his personal aspects of their shared journey…something told her not to be afraid to ask. "What were your fears?" she whispered tentatively.

His eyes opened, gaze to the ground. "I'm sure you could remember what I was afraid of too, if you think back to everything. I was afraid of getting captured…getting killed or tortured by the Fire Nation, since I was captured by Zhao once. I was afraid of myself and my destructive power. I was even a little afraid of what it meant to face Fire Lord Ozai. And of course, the memory of General Fong threatening to drown you in the ground came up among my fears…the fear of losing you."

Katara leaned lightly against Aang, letting him know that she was there. "It must've been hard to face," she murmured.

"It was, at first…but I felt better when I opened it. Unafraid, like I could face anything. I think it helped me to face the challenges of the other Chakras, too." He turned back to her, giving her a soft smile. "Besides, those fears are all pretty much gone now, so I'm happy."

Katara leaned her head against his in reply. "And so am I." Her eyes opened to look out ahead of them in the cavern, where light was shining through. "Is the next spot close by?"

"It is," Aang replied, pulling her with him through the cavern. "You might like it, too."

It wasn't too far a walk through before they reached the exit to the earthen chasm, an opening in the cliff side that opened up to the light of the sun. Katara's jaw dropped in awe of the natural beauty before her of the dappled light coming in through a waterfall that nearly blocked one side of the opening. The mist was cool upon their skin and they could hear where the rapids thundered on the rocks below.

"The Water Chakra, I'm guessing?" Katara giggled, looking up to see if she could spot where the water was coming from.

"I got it right the first time, too," Aang laughed with her before continuing, following her gaze. He felt like he was guiding Katara through the Chakras in the same way he had, though they weren't meditating. "The Water Chakra deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt," he informed, letting out a sigh. "My guilt came from how I'd hurt people when I was in the Avatar State, or that I _could_ hurt them. But more important was how I'd run away from my people and just left them to their destruction. I had to accept that they happened, but that it shouldn't poison me. I had to forgive myself."

Katara remembered how much that particular guilt had hurt him, the very first time he'd confessed it to her. "I'll bet that was pretty hard," she admonished. "I don't think I'd even be able to do the same."

"It was _definitely_ hard…but I opened it, in time. What's past is past…nothing more." He turned to her, tilting his head curiously. "If _you_ were opening this Chakra, would you have anything to be guilty about?"

"Hm," she glanced away, surprised at the question, but nonetheless feeling like he'd been reading her mind. "I don't know; I'm always so sure of myself and what I do. I guess if I had anything to feel guilty about _now…_it'd be how I treated _you_ just before the final battle. Knowing now how you feel about me, and I about you…it still makes me believe just a little that I don't deserve you."

Aang shook his head and laughed, softly taking her face in his hands and looking straight into her eyes. "But you _do,_ Katara. I told you that already, and you should accept it. You saved my life and protected me…you're my world, literally. That more than makes up for how you handled it in the past. And I understand why you did anyway…I think it only helped."

At his words, she smiled sheepishly and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're right. I shouldn't worry…we're together now, so what does it matter?"

"Exactly." He pulled out of her arms and placed a quick, loving kiss on her face. "Heh, maybe you need to open your Chakras too."

Katara snickered. "I don't think I could find a use for it if I do; and like you said, only the Avatar can use the power that results. So long as I have you, Aang, I think I'm completely happy with myself."

His heart warmed up at her words, and he blushed fiercely. "Still, if you ever need to feel in some way balanced again, just ask me, and I'll show you how to meditate on the Chakras," he assured, squeezing her hands.

"I'll keep it in mind," Katara released another laugh. "Now, what's the next one?"

"The Fire Chakra…the spot is a bit of a walk up the cliff from here," he warned, gesturing for her to follow him again. Suddenly, a low growl echoed from where they stood into the cavern.

He grinned nervously, placing a hand over his rumbling gut. "Aheh…and wouldn't you know it, the stomach's where the Chakra's located."

Katara barked a laugh. "Maybe we should stop up there and fill that Chakra."

"Good idea," he smirked and carefully led her out of the cavern, past the thundering waterfall, and up the side of the cliff.

As they went on, something occurred to Katara. "Hey, Aang, I'm curious. I know where the Earth and Fire Chakras are, but did the guru ever say where the Water Chakra was?"

The Airbender stopped and started to say something, only to pause and blink. "...Actually, he never did. That's odd."

"Huh."

He shrugged. "Well, let's keep moving."

Aang could instantly remember why the spot was a good one for mentioning the Fire Chakra…his inner Firebender was feeling and absorbing the life-giving strength of the sun as it warmed that side of the temple. He felt rejuvenated and alive, and Katara had to expend a little extra effort to keep up with him until they reached the spot.

Once there, she marveled with him over the view and even enjoyed the feel of the sun on the skin for herself. She brushed a few extra strands of hair away from her face and hummed contentedly at the warm, comforting feeling.

Aang enjoyed the moment with her for a while longer before turning and setting his pack down on the small plateau. He started laying out the various gatherings of food for their picnic lunch; mostly fruit and Lychee nuts, but also a few pieces of seal jerky for Katara in case she still had a taste for meat. The monk only had a slight distaste for carrying it with him; but he'd accommodate his love however she wanted to be that day.

Once they settled next to each other, Aang explained further. "The Fire Chakra deals with willpower…and is blocked by shame. Pathik asked me to name my biggest disappointment in myself."

Katara hummed. "Was it about running away, again?"

"You'd think," Aang chuckled, and then turned to her with a bit of a shy smile. "Would you believe it was the time that I went overboard and burned your hands? After that, I never wanted to Firebend again…Pathik said that I had to accept this aspect of my life. I'm the Avatar, thus I'm a Firebender. That one was the hardest to open…because I felt so horrible about it still."

Surprised, the Waterbender laughed softly and placed her hand over his. She caressed his fingers the same way that he did when he "healed" her with his first try at the Healing Touch. "You accepted that in time, too."

"Yeah…I did," he smiled back, turning his hand over to feel her palm on his own. Their hands clasped together, and they looked back into the other's eyes with those ever-silent, but ever-felt conversations of their devotion. They only came out of their trance when their stomachs grumbled as if in annoyance, and the two of them made a mental note not to neglect their food.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was milling and exploring about the Eastern Air Temple grounds on their own. But they managed to come back together for lunch, at which point Sokka decided that it was a good idea to send someone else a message since they had Hawky with them. The bird wasn't used to traveling and sitting still with one group as the others were, and had gotten restless enough to start another fight with Momo.

As he mused, Suki and Toph went off to see if any of the trees had fruit growing on them…if anything else, they could try to find Guru Pathik and see where he knew where food was in the vicinity of a ruined mountaintop temple.

They could hear Sokka's mumbling just out of earshot. "Dad said we should send him a line…but you don't like the idea of going to the South Pole. Maybe King Bumi? Ugh…but who knows just how that crazy old man treats messenger hawks…he has a giant gorilla-goat, for cryin' out loud…!"

The two girls snorted in laughter as they walked on. "Y'know, fan-girl, I have no idea just what you see in that guy."

Suki turned to her with a smirk. "Oh, I don't know, Toph…why don't you tell me what _you _saw in him?"

The Earthbender stopped and whipped her head around, a rosy tint on her cheeks betraying her surprise. "Excuse me?" she grimaced. "Why would I like _Sokka?_"

"Oh, stop playing around," Suki good-naturedly laughed. "Remember the Serpent's Pass and who you thought saved you from drowning? You had a crush on Sokka, so admit it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Toph replied, waving her hand in dismissal while still blushing. She continued walking on. "And anyway, if I ever _did_ like that jerk, it was just because he was the first guy I ever met around my age that I connected with. Y'know, personality-wise. But that was in the past…he's got you, and frankly, he deserves you."

Her arms crossed as her voice became guarded. There was a pause before she started speaking again.

"When we were cornered on the Fire Nation airship, I couldn't do anything. I was hanging over the edge, slipping out of his hand. We were going to die, and I couldn't do _anything_ about it. And then what happens? _You_ come swooping back in on another airship and save us both by yourself. He deserves a girl who can take care of him just like that." She paused for a moment, and then shook her head to free herself of the creeping resentment. "Besides, he's too old for me. It's too awkward."

Suki gave her a smile and touched her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing it up, if I did. I agree with you though; Sokka's just got this charm to him. If it's any consolation, I still get jealous when he looks up at the moon at night, because I know that he still has passing thoughts on Yue."

Toph softened up a little, the corner of her lip quirking. "Yeah, he's a hopeless jerk."

"But he's a lucky hopeless jerk, because he's got us to keep him in line, right?" the Kyoshi Warrior laughed. "I'm just glad you don't hate me the same way. You're a really good friend and a good person, Toph; I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Hey, I don't hold grudges," Toph dismissed. "Don't worry, Suki. He's all yours. You're a good friend too, and I don't mind in the least. Besides, I'm a free spirit. I don't need to be tied down to a boyfriend anyhow."

Suki chuckled; Toph reminded her a little of herself when she was young. "I don't doubt that in the least. Though I do wonder if you ever liked Aang too. He's right about your age, unlike Sokka."

"Twinkletoes? Are you nuts?" Toph's foggy eyes widened. "He was a scrawny wimp when I met him! Plus he's too much of a goody-goody. If I gotta have a boyfriend, it has to be one that can keep up with _my_ head-on style. Not someone who _still_ skirts around the bush like an Airbender. And he and Katara are too cute together, so that's that." She hummed with thought. "That reminds me, he needs to catch up with his training. I can't wait until we get to Omashu."

"Yeah; between you and Bumi, he's going to be sporting bruises for weeks," Suki snorted.

Toph grinned proudly. "S'what I'm counting on. Y'know, you're alright, fan-girl." She reached up and punched the Kyoshi Warrior in the arm.

"Oof," Suki took it with a wince, nonetheless grinning back. "You're not so bad yourself, kid."

At that moment, Sokka could be heard again. "I got it! I'll send you to Ba Sing Se with a message to Iroh to send a message to Bumi to send a message to the South Pole! Brilliant!" A pause. "Wait…maybe we can eliminate Bumi altogether on that…but then I'd have to mail a separate message for him…"

The girls listened with barely-contained laughter before returning to their rounds.

* * *

After finishing their meal, Aang and Katara continued their hike together up the side of the cliff face until a path was recognized at the top of the plateau, and they found themselves in front of a moss-covered, lush portion of the temple. Sad as it was to see it in such a shape, both of them had to admit that the spirits of nature did a fair job of paying homage to the peaceful beauty that was represented in every aspect of Air Nomad life.

The young monk caught the Waterbender's eyes wandering slowly over every detail of the ruined yard and its ever-watchful statues, and he smiled warmly. To see her face light up with awe when regarding his culture and his world…it made him feel so complete. He respected and was even fascinated with facets of the Water Tribe customs, to be sure…but Katara seemed to unintentionally show more enthusiasm for learning about everything that she couldn't before. He wondered if it was because her whole life was covered in ice, snow, and old legends before the day he was released from his cold prison.

He paused in front of a massive statue of Avatar Yangchen in a meditative pose, still mostly intact after everything that the temple had gone through. Katara came up next to him and followed his gaze thoughtfully.

"I opened the fourth Chakra here…" he started softly. "I think it was my favorite one to open out of all of them."

"What was it, Aang?" Katara inquired, regarding him.

"The Air, or Heart Chakra. It deals with love…" his eyes closed, and his hand came up to his heart, the location of the swirling energy. "And is blocked by grief. I was told to lay all my grief out in front of me…and when I did, all of the Air Nomads stood before me with Gyatso at the head."

Concerned, Katara reached out to take his hand in hers, and he kept their hands up to his heart in remembrance. "They started disappearing before me, and I felt as if I'd lost them forever…but Pathik then said that love is a form of energy. It's never lost. It's just reborn."

Katara's breath briefly caught in her throat. She remembered those words from when he'd said them back at the South Pole. All of a sudden, she was imagining him sitting here with the guru as he explained everything. And she could imagine herself thinking of her own grief. Her mother's death came up instantly among the turmoil in her mind…and it was no guess as to how that love had been reborn, as she regarded the Avatar holding her to him.

He heard and felt her reaction, and squeezed her hands tightly. His eyes stole a glance to her. "The clouds that they disappeared into formed a face…your face, as I first saw it when you released me from the iceberg. This was when I found out just how much I loved you, and why." He blinked, and the tears that she didn't notice had fallen down his cheeks.

She reached up to wipe them away, looking into his eyes with a soft, sheepish smile. "With the love of a whole nation…that's pretty deep," she laughed and held his hands to her heart. It was felt thundering easily through her skin. "But I can imagine how it feels. I just can't believe it, still."

"Believe it," Aang urged, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "When I say that I love you, I want you to know just how much I mean."

"And I do, Aang…trust me, I do," she whispered, enjoying the feeling of his embrace as she returned it in earnest. "I highly doubt that _my_ love for you compares, but I love you too, all the same."

"Just knowing that you do makes it compare, to me," he chuckled, stroking her back reassuringly before meeting her eyes again. "Anyway…we've still got a lot to look at."

"Lead on, Avatar," Katara returned with a soft laugh of her own and spared a quick kiss on his lips before they wandered further into the recesses of the temple grounds.

Soon, they passed into what once seemed like a meditation chamber in one of the main temples of the outer mountains. More statues of Avatars past, mostly Air Nomads, lined the corridors. The soft scents of moisture and lush greenery assaulted their noses as they carried into the wind. Though the sun was still warming the temple with the light of the small hours past midday, the breeze had a cold chill to it that reminded Aang what season it was…it only made the walk into the corridors feel more solemn and sacred. He could tell that Katara felt the same about it…she was walking closer to him as they traversed into the darkness of the massive ruined statue room, for he was her guide through this strange lost world.

"In here, I opened the Sound Chakra, located in the throat," he said. His voice lightly echoed over the odds and ends of the chamber, which made it rather appropriate for the name. "It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies. Specifically, Pathik wanted me to face the lies that I tell myself."

Katara chuckled. "You never did lie all that often."

"If I did, I was kidding around with you guys," Aang smirked. "But as for my own lie, it was when I first told you that I couldn't tell you I was the Avatar…because I never wanted to be. There's a part of me that still doesn't…but for all it's worth, I had to accept that I was what I was. And I accepted my duty to the world and all the powers that came with it."

Katara smiled. "If it were me, I'd mostly be excited at learning those powers. You always light up when you learn a new bending move at least."

"That's the best part," the Airbender pointed out. "That and seeing what hope I gave people whenever they saw me."

"Yeah…you always cared what everyone thought about you when it came to your deeds," Katara reminisced. "It's part of what made you honorable."

Aang blushed. "You really mean that, Katara?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" she retorted in mock anger and playfully slapped his shoulder. "What's next?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," Aang shook his head with a grin and took her wrist, pulling her along through the darkness of the corridor.

To Katara's surprise a little way later, they were still on a cliff as they stood in the remains of a temple's broken wall, on a staircase leading up the mountain. The sun was shining onto them, still following them and giving them warmth…it was as if it was watching over them for that day. And the scenery still took her breath away.

"The sixth Chakra is Light. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion," he said, locking his gaze out into the open world before them. "The biggest illusion is that of separation. This one was easy to open, because I remembered what Huu taught us about everything being connected. Even the Four Nations are all a part of one world even though we're divided in many ways. We're all the same people. The elements are all the same no matter where you are. And none of us can ever truly be separated."

"I like the thought of that one," Katara admonished, intertwining her fingers with his own and giving him a soft smile. "It means that you and I are always connected too."

"I never had any doubt of that," Aang smiled, bringing her hand up to their eye level. The bracelet of beads that he had given her was still wound gently around her wrist. Up on his bicep, the armlet that she'd given him was still worn securely. They weren't only connected in the physical and emotional sense, but spiritual. Katara felt at one with the young Airbender, gripping his hand and looking over this quiet place seated above the world.

She gently leaned her shoulder onto him, saying nothing for a long time. The sun was continuing a slow trek over the sky, but from where they stood, everything seemed to stand still just for them.

"Just one more Chakra to go, huh?" Katara asked, breaking the stillness.

"Yeah," he answered thoughtfully, looking into her eyes. "But to get to that spot, we'll have to make our way back and to the highest point of the Eastern Air Temple. On top of the central mountain temple's roof."

Katara's eyes widened. "A…All the way up there?"

"Still not scared of heights, are you?" Aang smirked. "You'd better not be. You're an Airbender's girl."

The Waterbender shook her head. "I'm not scared! Just a little surprised," she admitted.

Laughing, the young monk reassuringly took her hands in his. "Don't worry…I'll carry you when we've walked far enough. And you'll be seeing the inside of the main temple on the way."

Katara bit her lower lip, showing both excitement and wariness for the pretense of sitting so high up. "I trust you. And I can't wait. We'll be able to see everything from up there."

"And it's the most secure place here," he continued, giving her one of his wry looks. "If the others were even looking for us, they won't find us until _we_ show ourselves."

"Hmm," Katara mused, giving him back the same look. "Yeah, you got me. Let's go."

* * *

Back in the grounds of the temple, where the remainder of the group was still gathering food, the day appeared to have gone slower than usual. Without Aang and Katara there at all times, there was often little to think of doing. Sokka imagined that this was how his friends felt when he had to leave them for a few days to study swordplay. Without everyone there together, things just felt a little empty.

Still, that didn't stop him and Suki from enjoying their time without interference. Toph had purposely volunteered to go exploring at one point when it was starting to make her a little sick. _Katara, I HOPE you and Aang are enjoying yourselves. Because I'm really close to running off and finding you._

As the blind Earthbender walked on alone, she took in everything that her unique "vision" could tell her about her surroundings. The buildings and their interiors, every creature and plant, every human…all felt through vibrations in her feet. She couldn't feel where the two other benders were, but she figured they were just somewhere far off in the opposite direction.

But whether it was because of her blindness, or the fact that exploring a new place was as far as Toph got when it came to interest for the culture of the Air Nomads, she found herself bored. She only snapped out of her stupor when she noticed another familiar human sitting nearby, letting several small animals take fruit bits from his hand.

Pathik spared a glance and a quick friendly smile upon noticing Toph. "Ah, the Avatar's enlightened young friend. Are you looking for something?"

The girl shrugged. "Not really…I'm just looking. Considering that I'm traveling around with two sickeningly-sweet couples, there's not _much_ else I could be doing."

"Ah…learning to find solace in solitude," the guru chuckled. "I know that all too well myself. I sense that you do not feel that way all of the time, young friend. You pride yourself in being a rock for your friends to stand on, metaphorically speaking. So stoic in your methods and never bending to the will of the situation."

Toph smirked. "Well, at least you can tell. Everyone else that I meet takes one look at me and thinks that I can't be good for anything."

"Not everyone is trained to see that far beyond mere appearance. Such is the sadness of the world," Pathik admonished. "But one who finds ways to live a fulfilled life despite their shortcomings is already quite enlightened in the eyes of the spirits."

Toph laughed. "Yeah, if I can't please people, it's better to please spirits." She smiled. "Anyway, O wise one, I was wondering if you knew where to find some food around here."

"I wouldn't be living if I did not," Pathik grinned before beckoning the young Earthbender to follow him. "There is a grove of onions and bananas that I take care of and whose fruits make a very useful brew together."

"Ew," The Earthbender commented, nonetheless happy to at least have found _something_ to do.


	28. Love Under the Stars

((AN: *Goofy little grin* Well, there's not much to say about this next chapter, really...except that you all better be prepared. This chapter also has a second nick-name: the "Nuclear Fluff-Bomb." x3 It's longer than usual, too. It used to be divided into two chapters, but I figured since the next portion of the story has the beginnings of an interesting little sub-plot, I oughta end the Aang/Katara date day with a bang and put it all together.

I also figure I oughta take the time to reiterate on something; I really do appreciate the critiques my readers give me, however harshly I may take them sometimes...I know full well that it's all a part of growing as a writer. And when it comes to fanfictions, I also appreciate when people correct me on little flaws in continuity (because I'm obsessed with keeping things as close to the source material as humanly possible, lol...you'll never see me writing a crossover or anything like that x3).

Despite that, this particular story isn't really meant to be taken all too seriously. ^^; I know there'll be people who'll rag on me for not having enough action or not enough focus on certain characters, and the like...and I may do a re-read once it's all over and do some editing to put things like that in appropriate places; I'll probably have to, because even though I have a general idea of how to end this story, I'm really mostly making things up as I go. x3 It's a leisurely writing experience, and an experiment more than anything, because it's the first fanfiction I've written in..._years,_ really. If it were a truly serious story, I'd have mapped it all out ages ago. It's how I wish to write it...and if you guys still enjoy it, then I'm glad, and ever so thankful for all the support and suggestions and everything. ^^ Every single one of you rocks out loud, and it's your encouragement that helps me to keep the writing muse alive and well.

So yeah. That said, I hope you all enjoy and get some nice, tingly, heartwarming feelings from this piece. x3 At least that's what I was aiming for, if not also a twinge of naughtiness here and there. :B Hey, that's what I rated it all a T for.

I beseech ye, the mighty Mike and Bryan, pray do not smite or sue me for the use of your property. x3))

* * *

Chapter 27

As the day waned on into dusk, Aang and Katara slowly and deliberately enjoyed their private tour through the temple. They were thankful that Sokka and the others were nowhere close enough to detect, thanks to Aang's Earthbending vision; his wasn't as pronounced as Toph's, but through his training it was getting to be quite refined and detailed. The others were still in the courtyard…so the sacred building belonged to the couple to suit their own curiosities.

Aang pointed out every room that they passed while ascending to the top. Sometimes they lingered in the libraries to find, to their shared relief, that many of the books on the Air Nomad culture hadn't been destroyed after all; but were hidden in anticipation of such a war starting. Though Avatar Yangchen's bestowed knowledge was useful, the monk needed all he could find from his people to preserve their legacy for the future. He made a mental note to ask Pathik if he could keep the libraries and other important places in the temple safe and well-kept for the time being (though he suspected that the old guru spent his time doing so already).

Meanwhile, he noticed Katara's interest in the vast interior of the library and let her browse. The Waterbender wasn't going to let an opportunity to learn so much go to waste. She thought the same of Aang and glanced back toward him every so often to check his demeanor, which looked as studious as hers.

Soon enough, they took a break from the books and went on further together. The central temple's dining hall, though dusty and neglected, was still intact. That was where they had a filling dinner with the setting sun lending them the last of its warmth through the windows. It wasn't fancy; but it was peaceful and empty save for them. Katara preferred it when she could have Aang to herself on a date, without the threat of people recognizing the Avatar and making a big deal of it…what better place than at the Air Temples to do that?

"Hey, Katara, I just had a funny thought," Aang said with his hand on his chin, after he swallowed a bite of his sweet cake. "What do you think we are?"

"What do you mean?" the Waterbender quirked an eyebrow, looking across at him.

"What would you call us?" Aang clarified, gesturing in the air. "Some people would call us boyfriend and girlfriend, with our ages…but really, I think that sounds too _simple_," he sent her a meaningful smile.

Katara blushed and laughed back. "You're right…I never thought of that before. It _is_ kinda simple." She thoughtfully twirled a strand of hair. "We're too young to be called 'lovers', and 'sweethearts' is far too cutesy."

"A 'pair'…a 'couple'…a 'those two'…" Aang continued, counting more on his fingers.

Another laugh came from the Waterbender on the other side of the table. "A 'those two'?"

"Yeah, as in, 'those two are so cute'," Aang laughed back. "You never noticed people whispering that about us?"

"Sometimes," Katara admitted, shaking her head. "This is silly. We're just in love. There doesn't have to be words to describe it."

The Airbender blushed. "I know…it doesn't matter how other people see it. We know what we are…or at least, _I_ know what we could be." He looked back into her eyes. "Soul mates."

Katara shyly avoided his gaze, her blush deepening, but reached across to place her hand over his. "Okay, I like _that_ one."

"Me too," he agreed, taking her hand in his own.

After dinner, they continued to ascend the temple's stairs. There were only a few more rooms in their way that had once belonged to the Council of Elders…now they were nondescript and empty, the beds and furniture blackened and burned with soot. Aang did his best to avoid looking into those rooms lest his imagination on what had happened drive him back into his unhappiness. This was a day that he promised to give to Katara, and he would do whatever it took to finish it on a good note.

On the last floor, they were facing a grand window that faced into the outside. The sky took up the whole of the view, and only if they looked down would they capture the whole essence of the mountains and their unimaginable size.

They didn't enjoy it for too long, however; Aang noticed that Katara was breathing a little more deeply. The air was usually thin in the mountains, but even much higher up, the altitude was finally starting to get to her, and she was gasping lightly through her mouth on instinct.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang asked, concerned.

She nodded. "It's a little hard to breathe in here all of a sudden."

Aang figured out why after a second, and felt embarrassed. With a few motions of his arms, he bent an invisible current around Katara. She felt air being drawn into her nose and out again without much effort from herself, and the very slight dizziness disappeared as well. Surprised, she cast a questioning glance to the monk.

"Sorry about that," he blushed. "I keep forgetting that not everyone can handle high places like an Airbender. Had I remembered that you could get altitude sickness, I'd have done that sooner."

Katara smiled warmly, bringing him into a grateful hug. "It's okay, Aang. Thank you for the air."

"Anytime," he answered, returning the hug tightly. He still held his arms protectively around her waist as he pulled back. "From here, it's just a hop right up to the roof."

"A hop for an Airbender," Katara pointed out, biting her lip nervously. "I can't fly."

"You don't have to…remember, I said I'd carry you. Whenever you're ready."

She looked into his honest, loving eyes, and felt some of her fear melt away. "I'm ready."

Nodding with a grin, Aang lifted Katara off her feet and held her to him, arms supporting her back and legs. She clung tightly, impressed with the strength he had for his physique.

He placed one foot on the windowsill and paused when she heard Katara whimper and close her eyes. "I won't let you go," he said. "You know I won't."

"I know," she answered against him. "Just get it over with."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed and did just that, tightening his hold and leaping upward out into the wide-open mountain air. She yelped, feeling the stomach-churning vertigo, but just couldn't open her eyes. He landed on the hook of the edge of the roof and turned, leaping and catching each rough spot tile-for-tile until the zenith of the temple was traversed and the tip was reached.

Only when they stopped did Katara feel safe enough to open her eyes. And when she did, she breathed a long Airbender-assisted sigh of relief and stepped down from Aang's arms to look around.

They stood on a wide circular platform that marked the very top of the Eastern Air Temple…the highest point on the mountain. Katara gasped. Wherever she turned, she could see every piece of the land…every detail of the temples, courtyards, houses, and earthen monuments, from that high platform. The euphoria of the height came to her and banished the fear of being so far from the ground. Up here, she felt that much closer to the Air Nomads and their pure, complete freedom.

And they were also much closer to the sky. The sun was halfway under the horizon now, and to the east, stars came into full being and bathed the heavens in their faraway lights.

"This is…" Katara breathed. "Wow."

"I know," Aang smiled beside her…though he had been there before, he was no less lost in the awe-inspiring view. "This is the spot where I tried to open my final Chakra." His eyes softened, and he fell to sit at the roof's center.

The Water Tribe girl sat down on her knees next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And what's this one?" she inquired quietly.

He took a deep breath. "The Thought Chakra…deals with pure cosmic energy and blocked by earthly attachment." He sent her a smirk. "'Course, it was easy, being a monk, that we learned to detach ourselves anyway to have free spirits."

"Wow," Katara hummed, fascinated, and laughed. "I barely took you for someone really connected to the earth anyway, Mr. High-Flying."

Aang laughed at her joke; but inside, there was a sting in his heart, and he felt bad that he had to lie to her like that. Watching her, this brave and beautiful Water Tribe girl sitting beside him with her bright eyes to the stars, he was reminded that Katara…and _only _Katara…kept his heart and feet to the earth.

He let out a long sigh. She glanced back toward him curiously and opened her mouth to speak, but the sad, solemn look on his face stopped her. He had suddenly turned from mirthful to pensive, and then to burdened…all in an instant. She couldn't find her words, and somehow, something inside told her not to bother. Only to do what she did best…to just be there.

Instead of speaking any more, the Waterbender scooted close and rested her wrists loosely on his shoulders while glancing up at the starry sky. She felt like she had to be silent…respectful and reverent, for she was in this highly spiritual place with the Avatar…though his subsequent grasp on her hands reminded her that he was her best friend and her soul mate. Much more than the Avatar, much more than a simple monk.

He turned so that they were facing each other, and she pushed herself against him, sitting on his lap. Eagerly, she leaned into his embrace without a twinge of hesitance.

He laid a kiss on her forehead and nestled his cheek in her hair, and she dared not unfreeze herself from the comforting sounds he made. His breathing, his heartbeat, his contented hums…everything. This is where they wanted to be, ending a day just for themselves; together, close, warm, and unable to be pried apart…even in defiance of the cosmos. That, Aang didn't regret in the least when he remembered the night he ran from the guru. If he hadn't, Katara probably wouldn't be there in his arms right then.

…But, much as it pained him to be reminded, _he_ probably wouldn't be there for _her_ for as long as he had predicted.

He bit his lip and tightened his grip on the Waterbender, trying to remind himself that he had her there and now…and that he wouldn't have to worry until the future. What he feared was her reaction when he'd finally tell her. He'd hoped that being on that rooftop, that highly isolated place with only her for company, would prevent his urge to escape from that reality. It was doing its job, but all too slowly.

Katara immediately felt his change in demeanor, even though he had neither moved nor spoken. He was holding her as if for dear life, gripping the fabric of her Water Tribe-blue top and shuddering a little more with every moment.

"Aang?" she whispered, turning his head to face her. His eyes were tightly shut, and he refused to look at her. "Aang…what's wrong? You look…angry."

He shook his head immediately and took a deep breath, trying to enter a state of calm. "No…no, Katara, I'm not angry. Not at you. I'm a little angry at myself. And worried, and just…hold on a moment, I need to balance myself again before I say anything I could regret."

Concerned, but understanding, she nodded hesitantly. "Do you want me to let go of you?"

He opened his eyes just slightly and had a small smile on his face. "No…never." He relinquished his tight grip, but still held her enveloped in his arms. "Give me a second."

Katara never liked it when he looked like he was in so much pain and wouldn't confide in her about it…but she knew better than to press, as it would only make it worse. She nodded again, keeping herself warm and close…protective. She wanted anything and everything to help him let go of his sorrow, whatever it was.

Her contact helped. After a few moments of deep, meditative breathing, his thoughts were gathered in the order that he wanted them and his mood was stabilized. Finally, he shifted his body comfortably and looked back into her waiting eyes, azure as the water and just as calm.

"I have a confession to make…" he began, quiet and even almost meek in tone. "The reason that I was so sad last night, after my talk with Pathik…it was because he struck me with a reality that I never thought about, when it came to my life. Specifically…how long I actually have to live."

Katara's eyes softened and he could feel a twinge in her muscles. _I don't like the sound of this,_ she thought.

He continued after another deep breath. "Avatars in the past have attained great ages. Kyoshi was the oldest at 230 years. I thought that my time stuck in the Avatar State in that iceberg had only been…just something that had to happen for me to be here," he said. His words were beginning to fail him. "And that I'd grow up and old…and would have so much time to devote to the world and to you. But according to Pathik, I've already passed the possible life span of a normal human being by staying alive somehow for 100 years. My body's young. My spirit and my energy aren't."

His voice started to waver. She held him tighter. "Katara…you said you'd be afraid of looking toward a day of watching me die. But now I don't have any guarantee of that day being prevented. He said that I may only live to just below a normal person's span of life. Sixty years, maybe, at the _most."_ He choked back a sob, shaking his head. "And it made me realize that I _really_ don't want to waste the rest of my life. I don't want to spend a single day without appreciation for everything that I have…my friends, my duties, you…_especially _you." His grip tightened on her again, and he felt himself drawn into a tight hug. "You're going to lose me, and I can't stop it."

"Aang…Aang, please…stop…" Katara cried softly, holding his shaking body against hers.

"I'm so sorry…" he sighed into her shoulder. "I wanted to say something, but this whole day…it was perfect, showing you everything I could of my world and telling you everything I felt…just to spend time with you…but I couldn't hide the pain anymore…"

"Aang," Katara repeated his name, sternly, as she pulled him up. Her face was streaming with tears, but her eyes held resolve as she held his chin in her fingers. "Look at me."

Every part of his Airbender nature wanted to turn away from her, get away before he hurt her any more…but she held him there, and forced him to listen. He couldn't help but comply…he wanted to. Her pleading gaze kept him there.

She let out a long sigh. "I can't tell you that this news isn't hurting me as much as it's hurting you. But I _can_ tell you what I'm sure of. And it's that we're never sure of anything." She let go of his chin and rested her forehead against his. "Whether or not Pathik is right, I'm _never_ going to lose you. We're connected, remember? Forever. Death is an illusion, time is an illusion…everything you learned, you should know by now. Even if you found out that you'll die tomorrow, I'll still love you and _only_ you with everything I have. Because you're my world, Aang."

Her tears were flowing strongly, but her voice didn't lose its soft, insistent push. "You'll always be. And besides, that's in the future. You dwell on things far too much and you look too far ahead and behind. You're here _now._ _We_ are here now. We're both still _far_ away from our deaths. And I wouldn't feel so happy about _you_ having to outlive _me_ anyway," she added with a slight smile.

Aang couldn't stop his own tears. He couldn't find his words. He just sat transfixed in her stare, her strength, her voice…and found himself so very foolish for ever doubting that she would think any less of him…and for dwelling on it.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before doing the same with his. "So please…don't ever say anything about it ever again. You don't want to think about it, and neither do I. We have our whole lives ahead of us still, and we'll go on knowing it. You'll keep the world safe and bring it back to a state of complete peace. And I'll be with you. Our friends will be here to help. And we'll…maybe we'll even have our own family as we go. You'll live as long as you need to."

His heart picked up speed, warmed at the thought of that. "Katara…" he whispered, his respect and love for her intensified a hundred-fold.

"Aang…" she breathed back in kind, wrapping him in her arms again. He clung to her feverishly, feeling the last of his sadness and doubts fly into the night sky. It was replaced with nothing more than pure, complete love and happiness. She in turn felt just as he felt that whole day…just wanting to be with him, close to him, for as long as they had. _That was what this day is for…and that's how it will end, _she vowed.

They stayed like that for a few moments into the darkening night. Their sobs and tears vanished completely to be replaced with contented sighs. Their breaths stilled and warmed their skin as kisses were trailed so very lightly on their faces and cheeks nuzzled cheeks.

Aang laughed softly after a moment, causing Katara to curiously regard him. He gave her a light grin. "You remember when I once told you that I'd rather kiss you than die?"

Katara gave a loud snort. She'd never forget the Cave of Two Lovers. "I seem to recall something along those lines. Why?"

Aang turned his eyes away shyly, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "Nothing…I just hope that the universe gives me that option when the time comes."

She laughed and pulled away, crossing her arms with a quirked eyebrow. "Now that's kinda funny. I was about to give you that option right now."

"You were?" he all but squeaked, eyes lighting up.

"Was," she echoed, giving him an evil smirk. "But you keep mentioning dying when I told you not to. So maybe you _might_ rather die than kiss me. So I won't."

"Buh!" Aang sputtered in surprise, his eyes widening. "Wh…are you kidding? I _love_ kissing you!"

She leaned in closer to him, keeping up her grin and giving him a teasing expression. "You gonna prove it to me?"

"You bet I am," he answered with resolve. He took her shoulders in his hands and leaned in to capture her lips with his…yet, he was stopped by her fingers on his mouth.

She shook her head. "Not until you promise me you'll stop dwelling over this."

"Oh, come _on…"_ he pleaded, coming close again…and again being stopped each time with her palm on his face.

Finally, he'd had enough of her stubborn playfulness, and with an annoyed grunt, pushed Katara down to the ground. She yelped in surprise, but found her wrists pinned by his hands and her legs subdued and scrunched together by his knees. She gave him a struggle, but without much effort, and grimaced playfully up at him.

"I'm _going_ to kiss you," he hissed in determination and leaned down to her lips.

But he was still thwarted, as she kept them tightly shut. "Mm-mm," she shook her head, denying him.

He sighed…but not in defeat. He was smirking. "There's more than one way," he pointed out with devilish mirth, his face still close to hers. Katara's heart raced, but she still couldn't move, nor couldn't dare open her mouth to question him lest he'd capture her lips. She found out what he meant a second later, as he _did_ kiss her…but deftly avoided where he was denied.

Instead, Aang placed those kisses on her face. Still with her lips clamped shut, she squeaked in protest at his stolen affections, but could do nothing…and secretly as they both knew, didn't want to. Forehead, tip of her nose, near a quivering eyelid, both furiously warm cheeks, jawline, lip line, ear…all of them received a gentle kiss from the Avatar, showing his affection and all but proving to her that he would indeed rather keep kissing her than die. And he nearly lost control of himself, as he certainly always loved touching her soft skin.

But still, Katara needed to hear his promise and knew that he was only delaying it. She growled annoyedly and bucked against him again, lips still sealed, telling him how she could to stop messing around.

It only served to make him pause for a moment with a mischievous grin, however. Aang, though he very much wanted to keep teasing her, still also wanted to ultimately touch those lips. He felt a little more bold right then, and stole another kiss beneath her jawline to her throat.

Caught by surprise, Katara froze with a loud "Mmf!" before nearly realizing that she'd almost opened her mouth. He was leaving lingering kisses in the sensitive, ticklish spots that were littered around her neck above the line of her necklace and under her chin. She blushed fiercely. _I'm gonna hit him if he keeps that up…_

But still, she secretly enjoyed the attention. She knew that Aang wouldn't do anything that she didn't wish, and kept his playfulness well within his boundaries. But how in the world could he do that and still be so _provocative…!_

Sensing her weakening, Aang smiled against her skin and took a deep breath. Katara shivered as his exhalations touched the sensitive, damp places where he'd kissed. _Oh, that cheater! Bending cold air on me…!_

The Waterbender would be sure to get him back for that soon enough. But for now, she was still in his grip, and struggling to keep her lips shut. "Mmmmng…!" she grumbled again, trembling at the cool air hitting her neck and traveling up to her ear.

_I've got her now…_

She tried to turn her head to deter him, but he was just a bit too strong for that. He pressed an almost apologetic, soft and gentle kiss near her earlobe before ever so gently using his icy breath on it.

Katara squeaked and squirmed, unable to take his playful torture much longer. Still he persisted, and she could hear his smug giggle. He repeated his teasing. Kiss, nuzzle, breathe…

No longer could she stand it. With her face a deep shade of red, her head whipped around. "Aang, that tickles, quit i…MMF!"

_Caught ya._

She struggled under his grip, strong at first, but he was gentle yet firm on his hold. He had snagged her lips as soon as she'd opened them to speak, and his eyes closed to savor his victory. Katara squirmed and shook, to no avail…and before she knew it, she was weakening. Aang certainly sensed it and tilted his head, all but cementing their lips together while releasing a soft and loving "mmm" in the process.

Her usual fierce pride was quickly losing its resolve against Aang's affections. Slowly, she realized that he didn't need to say it to her. His actions were all that was needed to confirm that he indeed relished kissing her for all it was worth. And she in turn loved kissing him, for the respectful and soft ways he did it, showing his passion and devotion only to her with every second that they were together.

"Mmf! Mm…g…mmmmmmm…" she voiced, her groans of annoyance turning into enticing moans of bliss. She stopped struggling and closed her own eyes. Her head tilted and comfortably changed the direction of the kiss with only a passing parting of lips. Aang's hold on her wrists lifted slowly, allowing her to stop him if she finally wanted to…but she didn't. He was invited closer, to lay his hands over hers and intertwine their fingers, lowering himself further on her…chest to chest.

It was then that his tongue brushed over hers, questioningly, and she accepted it with only a minor pause. They didn't do that too often when they kissed, because they had always been so shy to do so and to show any deeper intimacy than what was expected of their age…and it never lasted long because of that…but still, whenever they did, the feeling it caused was no less than _electric._ Her blood was racing, heart threatening to break out of her very ribs at this ever so close contact with Aang…and only strengthened when she knew that they wouldn't be interrupted where they were.

He felt the very same, his face flooding with warmth when Katara relented and returned this way of declaration. Of sharing her warmth, her love, her happiness…her lips, her contented noises…_definitely,_ he would trade death for this.

His tongue only danced with hers for a few moments longer before it retreated, leaving just their lips pressed firmly and moving together. Forced to breathe through their noses, they did so at a rather rapid pace before the need for more air made them come to their senses. Slowly, hesitantly, Aang parted his lips from Katara's with a second, stolen peck before looking into her eyes.

She looked back, nearly out of breath. "You rotten cheater," she accused quietly, but with a smile that told him that she wasn't at all angry at his actions as he'd feared. He let go of her hands and sat up, sheepishly crawling off of her to lie by her side.

But as he did, she followed him, and ended up with her torso lying over his. Her head rested on her arms while they were crossed over his chest, her eyes looking back at him…smiling, but with a serious look in those azure depths. His blush still lingered, and his eyes nervously darted from hers.

Blushing as well, she let out a light snort. "How in the world can a _monk_ have a bad streak like that?"

Aang laughed. "Air Nomads were raised to be free spirits. It wasn't all serious meditation and searching for enlightenment. We had fun, played pranks…even the elders would. At least Gyatso would try to cheat at Pai Sho." He gave her a light-hearted grin. "But, come on, I'm not _that _bad."

"Oh really?" she teased. "You lied to everyone at the Great Divide, remember?"

"That was for a good cause. The Gan Jins and the Zhangs wouldn't stop fighting otherwise," he pointed out, reaching up to comfortably lay a hand over her back. "And I remember as clear as day. You gave me _such_ a grin when I confessed."

Katara snorted, her blush lingering. "I was amused to see that you had a deceptive streak. _You,_ good-hearted, helpful, Avatar Aang."

He laughed, his fingers drumming on her shoulder blade. "And what about _you_ anyway, Master Katara? You've got a bad streak too."

"What? Please, I never did," she rolled her eyes.

"You stole that Waterbending scroll."

"From pirates," she corrected. "Who stole it themselves anyway. It was for a good cause too."

"For teaching yourself Waterbending."

"For teaching _both of us_ Waterbending, Aang."

He grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay, true. But, the Painted Lady thing? C'mon."

"Also for a good cause. That one shouldn't even count; you helped me."

"Okay, yeah…but then when you pulled off that scam with Toph?"

"Heh," she shook her head. "To show her that I could have fun too. And if you remember, that backfired."

"All too clearly," he sighed, sitting up slightly to wrap his arm tighter around her shoulders. "I'm just glad that you saved yourself."

"So am I…" she chuckled. "Waterbending my own sweat. That was genius."

"Well, you're smart," he smiled, using his free hand to trail his fingers over her face. "And I'm smart, because I fell in love with you."

Katara blushed and leaned against him, comfortably positioning herself so that she straddled his lap. "That just makes me lucky, not smart."

"We're both lucky…" Aang admonished, holding her close. She heard the shift in his tone of voice. "And…I should appreciate all of this luck for what it is. Katara, you're right."

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise…I won't dwell on the future…_or_ the past. As far as I know, my future doesn't contain death and unhappiness for anyone. It contains _you_ and whatever we both make out of it."

Katara started to feel tears welling in her eyes again, so she buried her face against him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Aang. That's what I wanted to hear. And I'll hold you to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he chuckled, nestling his face in her soft hair and rubbing her back with his hands. "I love you, Katara."

"And I love you," she returned, wiping her tears on his vest again before pulling away and looking into his gray eyes…calm but colored like storm clouds, representing his very nature…the free Airbender, one with the sky, who effectively took her there with him from the first day they'd met. "And for that, you _earned _this kiss."

Blushing brightly, he gave her a playful grin. "Oh, I don't know…you wouldn't let me before, so…"

"Oh, Aang…don't tease me like that," she sighed, her eyes going wide and pleading as her fingers slowly slid over the back of his neck. "Please."

The Airbender tingled at her touch. As he looked at her expression, her lips so close to his…and she was indeed asking, not just taking the initiative as she so often did. Giving him her own measure of respect. And the way she looked at him, wrapped around him, surrounded him with her own loving feelings…he found that he just didn't want to leave her waiting.

He smiled and placed a hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair as he did. Without another word, he closed his eyes and laid his lips upon hers, pulling her tightly against him. "Mmm."

"Mmmmh…" Katara hummed loudly and returned the kiss in kind. They lowered themselves again onto the cool stone of the temple's roof, lips locked, for the stars and the moon to be their only witnesses. Again their tongues brushed, but this time they welcomed the intensified feelings that came with it without much hesitance.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew that the group would be waiting for them, but for what they wanted to feel right then and there, there was no care in the world. They only wanted to be in each other's presence for as long as it took until tiredness threatened to cloud their minds. Then and only then would they return.

For _now_ though…now, so very much awake as they trailed loving, reverent kisses on each other's faces and necks before returning to their lips and tongues again and again, and as their hands trailed as far as their young modesty would allow…there was only Katara…Aang…and the cosmos.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Sokka grumbled as he chewed on another piece of meat. "It's getting late."

The rest of the group was finally settling down around their warm campfire in the old courtyard far, far lower than where their two friends were still enjoying themselves. Pathik had joined them this time, and he was more than happy to entertain the young outsiders by telling them Air Nomad fables and giving them a sampling of his onion and banana juice (the taste of which they all reacted vehemently to, except for Toph, who'd remarked that it was the "right blend of sweet and tart".)

"Oh, relax," Suki said, leaning against the warrior's shoulder. "The note said that they'd be back sometime today…they just didn't know when. Just let them have their day, Sokka."

"Yeah, seriously, Boomerang Butt," Toph snorted. "You never give them much of a chance to just enjoy themselves for a _minute_. It's likely that they won't get that many chances to do so again because of Aang's ever-so-important Avatar duties. How would _you_ feel if you were always too worried about the world to be with Suki?"

Sokka blushed, having nothing to say to that. There was a time when he was indeed preoccupied with other thoughts to just give in and follow his heart. He felt the Kyoshi Warrior's hand slip into his own.

"You are all quite wise," Pathik pointed out, "To know exactly what paths to concentrate on when you must. And in this case, you are right to let the Avatar and the Waterbender have their peace for today at least. He has realized a few things about his life that have led him to refocus his precious time for where it is truly needed."

"Aang did seem a little off after he came back from talking with you," Sokka realized with a hum. "What exactly did you say to him?"

Pathik only smiled. "You can ask him yourself. At the moment, he and Katara are making their way back here."

He pointed behind the others, and Suki and Sokka turned to look. Just as he'd said, two figures (one holding the other on his back) were leaping from rooftop to rooftop, all the way from somewhere on the giant central temple before landing with utmost agility on the path to the bonfire. That was when Toph sensed them and turned her head that way as well.

Katara slid off of Aang's back and held her hand in his as they walked toward the flickering light. They were a little concerned about how they would be greeted by their friends at first…but only blushed when they were greeted with wide smiles.

"Well, welcome back, Lovebenders," Toph teased. "How'd it go?"

"It went…rather perfectly, I think," Katara laughed, discreetly giving Aang's hand a squeeze. "It was nice to have a whole day to ourselves for once. And thanks for not trying to come after us, guys."

"Hey, we know how much you deserve it," Suki admonished. "It's just as important for you two to stay together as it is for all of us to be."

"What they said," Sokka just replied, nonetheless smiling himself. "But, we are curious as to why you took a day so suddenly and just left us a note."

"Yeah…the guru here says you have something you might want to tell us," Toph relayed.

As Aang and Katara sat together with the others, bathed in the glow of the firelight, they were watched expectantly. The young monk glanced toward his soul mate questioningly, and she nodded in confirmation. "They should know too."

So, the Avatar repeated the story once more to his waiting friends and the patient guru. Their eyes widened in understanding when it was revealed that Aang would only live about as long as Sokka would…perhaps not even as long. So he just needed the time to spend with the one he loved more than anything…a day to appreciate so that he knew how to appreciate each day to come. When he finished, their three friends seemed affected by the weight of the message themselves. Sokka wrapped Suki closer in his arms, and Toph drew her legs up to her chin in thought. Katara and Aang huddled together as well, close and warm.

"All of you should know now that it is not just the Avatar that must heed this wisdom," Pathik's almost mystical voice reached out to the minds of the youngsters. "All of you have lived your young lives in a time of war and strife. You have grown far faster than what was truly expected of you; and now you must honor the peaceful times that you've given the world and take them for yourselves. Otherwise, you deprive yourselves of life's greatest gifts."

"We know that now, and we will," Katara said with her head bowed, and the others followed in agreement. "Thank you for your wisdom, Guru Pathik."

"Please, dear girl, just call me Pathik," the old spirit advisor chortled. "You are all as much welcome here as Aang is." With that, he gracefully hopped back onto his feet. "At any rate, I must prepare myself for sleep, and I think that all of you should do the same, if you have finished eating."

"I'm sure done with that onion-banana stuff," Sokka muttered, earning him an elbow in the gut from Suki.

The others also got to their feet and spared another bow toward the guru. "Sleep well, Pathik," Aang wished. "I'll join you tomorrow for meditation if you'd like. I think I've been neglecting my habits a little."

"So long as you also make Katara a habit, I doubt you will have a problem," the guru replied with a grin, which caused him and the noted Waterbender to blush and the others to giggle silently. "I shall expect you tomorrow, then. For now, enjoy your rest." With that, he turned and strode with purpose back into the Eastern Air Temple's nightly shadows.

"You heard the man," Toph yawned, stretching as she walked in the direction of her personal earthen camp near the stables where Appa and Momo kept to themselves. "Bed. Now."

"What are you, _our_ mother now?" Katara joked.

"Nah…if I was, I'd be separating you two until you were old enough to be married," the Earthbender pointed out. From behind them, Suki and Sokka laughed again. "And that goes for the other two," she added.

"Hey!" Sokka complained.

Aang's eyes rolled. "They're gonna joke about this for a while, aren't they?"

"You should know better than to ask by now," Katara replied, playfully nudging him. The fire was put out courtesy of Waterbending and the others made their way to the temple house where they'd taken up residence.

* * *

Aang broke away from the group just briefly to make his way to the stables to check up on his animal companions. The bison was sleeping soundly in his own stall (quite a few good memories were brought up at the sight), and Momo was curled in a little ball on his furry head.

The Airbender took a moment to gather more hay and fruit in place for his faithful mount to feast on in the morning before walking back to the borrowed shelter. He almost felt a twinge of foreboding, as he was used to seeing even a few lights on or torches lit at the temple in the darkness of night…but it was banished when the peaceful calls of the mountain animals broke through and he set eyes on the temple house.

But as he approached, he noted Sokka still awake, inspecting the doorway as was his habit as a habitual inventor and architect to do. The warrior noticed his presence however and turned to face him, leaning his back on the entrance. "Hey, I was waiting for ya. Got a sec?"

Despite the friendly smile Aang gave, a small portion of his mind couldn't help but go _uh-oh._ "Sure, Sokka, whatcha need?"

"Just wanted to let ya know something," he shrugged. "Suki's idea. We all switched rooms tonight. We've got the downstairs, and Katara's got the larger one upstairs. And you can…share it," he gritted his teeth, disbelieving that he'd actually let those words from his mouth. "If you want."

Aang was certainly taken aback. His eyebrow quirked. "You actually wanna let us? Why?"

The warrior sighed and shrugged again. "Don't make a big deal out of it," he warned, eyes narrowing. "But after what you told us, we think you two deserve all the time together you can get…all of us do," he finished, uncrossing his arms. "I know how happy you make her, Aang. I hope you remember that I only want that for my sister after what we've been through, and what we'll most likely have to face in the future. Who really knows how long we all have together while we have to keep the world at peace. So…you know."

The young nomad understood, giving Sokka a solemn nod. "I know. I might not prevent hurting her when my time comes, but I can keep her happy as much as I can now. I promised that before, and it still holds."

"Just keep each other happy," he placed a brotherly hand on Aang's shoulder. Then, he pointed a finger in his face with his other hand. "But remember…"

"I know, I know," the Avatar rolled his eyes with a smirk as he pushed his friend's accusing digit away. "No shenanigans. That still goes for you."

"Psh…when are you ever gonna get _fun?_" Just then, as if noticing the implication in his words (and remembering his sister, thus), Sokka shook his head rapidly. "Wait, don't answer that. Just go to bed."

"Yessir," Aang snickered, giving him a playful shove before heading inside the darkened house.

A couple of quiet "good-nights" were exchanged between him and his other friends before Aang ascended the stairway in only minor haste to get to his…and Katara's…room. Along the way, he tried to remember who had occupied the home before it had been destroyed, and briefly muttered a respectful prayer. _I hope my friends and I are welcome here after all this time. I can only imagine what the monks and nuns would say to me now._

Finally reaching the second floor, the nomad took his time walking down the burned, but still ornate and sacred, temple-house hallway to the large room at the top. The door was slightly ajar, which told him that Katara was indeed expecting him…but to be respectful anyway, he lightly knocked.

"Come in," Katara answered. He obeyed and peered around inside. What he saw made him gulp silently.

The Waterbender, who had been comfortably resting on her knees on the mattress and thoughtfully staring out of the bedside window, was dressed down in her white wrappings; he knew she only wore them to sleep on especially warm nights or for Waterbending and swimming, and he'd seen the outfit dozens of times for as long as he knew her…but the sight still managed to steal his breath all the same. Katara paused in her musings and turned to regard him with a smile. "Hey, there you are."

Regaining his composure (with plenty of red in his cheeks still), he returned her smile and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. "Yeah; just got back from checking on Appa. Heh…I can't believe Sokka's just letting us…y'know…"

"I know, I was surprised too," Katara finished his thought. Aang noticed a shy blush color her cheeks. "But, I'm not complaining…I can't think of a way to end a perfect day with you than falling asleep in your arms. Can you?"

"Nope…" he agreed, letting out a soft laugh. He approached the bed and sat next to her, removing his shoes. "By the way…um…it's not that warm tonight…won't you get cold?" he asked, unable to find an otherwise tactful way to pose the question on his mind. His eyes darted over her form before he fixed it pointedly to the floor.

"It _is_ a little warm, actually…" she argued, nonetheless overcome by bashfulness herself. _We've slept like this before…on the beach, that night on Ember Island…and even a few times before then…so why do I feel a little nervous?_ She cleared her throat. "The blankets are thick anyway. I'd sweat if I wore my whole outfit. And you're also pretty warm…" she bit her lip. "So, I don't mind. Why be uncomfortable on what might be the last warm night we see for a while?"

"That's true," Aang agreed after a light pause. Noticing the temperature of the room (or was that his own body heat?) he thought better of the situation and removed his green Earth Kingdom vest-tunic to fold and lay next to his shoes, leaving him bare-chested save for the Air Nomad necklace that he always kept around his neck. "That _is_ better. I forgot how well-built for insulation these houses were."

"It _looks_ better," Katara agreed with a giggle, which only intensified his blush. He felt as the Waterbender scooted closer and slid her arms around his chest, holding his back to her body. As she toyed with his necklace, he leaned back against her with a contented sigh and a loving smile, his hand coming up to stroke the skin of her arm.

"By the way, Aang…" she whispered, lightly pulling on his shoulder so he could turn to face her. "Thanks. For today."

"It was your idea for us to do something…" he pointed out, resting his hands on her shoulders in return. His eyes caught hers, and he couldn't tear away. He wouldn't. "But I'm more than happy to know that you enjoyed it. To share what I did with you, and to see you smile…it means everything."

Katara blushed. "_You_ gave me the idea…you wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with you. And I'm…so happy to have been made a part of this whole place, and to share in your world. You have no idea how humbled I am right now."

"Don't be," he assured, drawing her close and wrapping his arms around her, letting her scoot into his lap and lie against him. Her skin against his felt so warm and soft…her breathing and pulse…her very essence seemed to be closer to him right then, and he loved it. "You deserve everything. You deserve to be happy."

Katara in turn couldn't deny the warm, loving and ever-so-sensitive feelings in her heart and blood. She laid herself against Aang's strong chest, her skin tingling with every touch of his fingers on her back and her legs. She kissed him on the base of his neck over his Air Nomad beads while her own hands traced the arrow on his spine and ghosted over where it was broken with scar tissue. As she shivered with bliss, so did he.

"You definitely make me happy," she answered in kind. "I can't ever see myself being anything but happy with you."

His eyes closed and his cheek rubbed against hers. She could feel traces of moisture, the comings of tears, where his eyelids were. He released a whispered laugh in her ear. "I guess I'm doing a good job as a boyfriend, then."

"Not 'boyfriend', remember?" she teased, her fingers trailing over his chest under the crest of his necklace. "Soul mate."

"Soul mate," he repeated in a transfixing tone, lowering his lips to lay a kiss into the curve of her neck. "That's perfect."

Katara squirmed a little at the ticklish contact before craning her head to the side more for his kisses. "You're affectionate all of a sudden. Whatever happened to the goofy kid that'd blush like crazy and lose his voice when I so much as kissed his cheek?"

"Oh, I still do," Aang replied, breathing cool air where his lips had passed. He laughed when she shivered as a result. "But the more often I return the favor, the less shy I am around you, I think."

She sighed, melting like butter in his arms due to his attention. "You're also more of a ruthless tease now. Incurable goof of an Airbender."

His cool breaths reached her earlobe, and he held her tight and still when she quivered. "I know," he grinned right against her hearing.

"That reminds me…" she whispered, and subtly moved her arm.

Aang froze. He knew that tone of voice. But, with the two of them clutching each other tightly, there was little in the way of escape. In the blink of an eye, the lithe Waterbender had him pushed down onto the bed, his wrists held captive by her hands right over his head and her legs pinning his down.

Looking at her above him, her beautiful hair cascading over her shoulders near his face and her smile playful and dangerous all at once, Aang suddenly felt a little nervous as well as curious. "W-what're you gonna do?" he stammered.

"Shush," she ordered. Holding him still with one hand, she quickly bent a good trail of water out of the air with the other and used it to instantly encase his wrists together in a cuff of ice. Her hands were free and his weren't. But he wasn't helpless; she knew that he too was a Waterbender, and a Firebender besides. Still, he was entranced by the girl and stopped cold by her insistent stare.

"I just wanted to get you back for stealing those kisses earlier," she remarked off-handedly, lowering herself on his body and entwining her arms over his shoulders and behind his head to rest them there. Her smile continued to be mischievous, and in a good way that he'd never felt before, his blood chilled. "You know I can be a little vengeful," she murmured, far too close to his waiting lips for comfort. "And knowing I can get back at the Avatar? Pretty fun."

Aang groaned, half in playful annoyance and half in flustered embarrassment. He felt as if his entire body were blushing. "I _told_ you that you had a bad streak, Katara."

"Only sometimes," she argued, sliding herself up so that she was even with his eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he felt hers, so very close to his skin… "But sometimes it's deserved."

She held her face close to his, allowing the couple to only exchange soft breaths. Their eyes kept up a long and engaging stare; stormy gray meeting azure blue…like the sky had met the water and had made clouds and life-giving rain. And when he was allowing himself to be bound at the playful Water Tribe girl's mercy, he couldn't help but notice just how much he loved letting her hold a little power over him…because she _did, _and because she had the right. He was spellbound, and like he'd told her at her birthday party, indebted to her for life. In essence, he would do anything at all for Katara if she'd asked. Even give her the world.

And he also noticed just how much more beautiful she looked bathed in the dark glow of the sky from the window. Every inch of her dark skin that wasn't covered was blessed with light. She was something to be revered, and would be a spirit of beauty, healing, and mercy, certainly…if she weren't human.

"Katara…" he whispered her name…_a beautiful name…_hypnotized by the sight of her as she held onto him.

She barely listened. As he admired her, she admired him. Her best friend, her love, the Air Nomad, the Avatar…the boy, mentally grown up before her eyes and physically was growing up still. In another year, he'd be taller than her for sure. He was certainly stronger; his body was still wiry and lithe like an Airbender's, but his training had started to give him the slightly broader frame of an Earthbender with the hardened grace of a Firebender. And to her preference, he was slender, like a Waterbender. All four elements in one, perfected. And beyond that, deeper, he was the one that she cared for and who had always secretly held her heart in his palm. Playful, caring, protective, lover of life and everything around. The one whose life she saved and who she had feverishly kept alive for almost a month. The sky-blue arrows that traced the chi paths of his body, which always so fascinated her, marked him a master Airbender before he could have come of age. That he was younger than her by a mere two years or older by a vast 98 didn't matter…she was his, and he was hers.

Her hands were slowly tracing the arrow tattoos along his arms and over his head as they continued staring wordlessly into each other's eyes. Their breathing kept soft and even, just peaceful and quiet…reverent and admiring.

However, he couldn't keep his mind off of her hands meandering with curious abandon over his back, sides, and returning to his chest again. Her fingertips near the polished wood of his necklace made him itch, but he couldn't reach to scratch it. Goosebumps prickled his entire body. He blushed deeply…if this was indeed her way of payback for his affectionate torture towards her, it was working. "Katara…" he repeated, pleadingly widening his eyes and letting her know what he felt without without words. He wanted to hold her as well…to touch her.

She locked eyes with him again, wondering just how long she wanted to keep up the teasing, before relenting with a long contented sigh. With only a little downward motion of her hand, the ice cuffs melted onto the sheets. She sat up, her gaze averted with what felt like too much warmth gathered on her face. "Sorry…I guess I got carried away."

Aang sat up as well, taking her in his arms again. "It's okay. Like you said…I might've deserved it," he joked, blushing in return, but nonetheless keeping his tender hold on her as his fingers ran over the illuminated skin on her shoulders. He felt no numbness or cold from the Waterbender's previous teasing; the heat from her body could melt glaciers.

"Well, be that as it may," she shrugged ever so slightly, her hands refusing to leave his own pale, moonlit body. "There's something more that you _really_ deserve."

"What's that?" he asked, a soft smile forming.

Katara smiled back, pulling herself slowly into him. Her eyes closed, and his followed…and a powerful shiver went through the both of them as her lips slowly touched onto his.

They came together with simultaneous hums and sighs of pleasure and love, and the world around them was soon very much lost. The two were pulled back down into the blankets, holding each other tightly—bound by arms and linked with legs—all in deliberate slowness…they wanted their short hours in the night not claimed by sleep to linger as much as possible. Their tongues teasingly slipped between their lips again and again through their feverish kissing, and a few times their kisses trailed to their faces and grazed sensitive spots on the neck and near the ears before coming back to the lips again. The process of their affectionate attentions was a rhythmic one, and from listening to each other's hums and sighs…feeling the detail of every shivering and squirming muscle when a sensitive spot was tickled…it was hard if not impossible to get tired of. As well, their hands seemed to wander on their own, traveling only as far as their mutual respect for each other would allow…but that was still enough to only intensify each passing second of contact, for it meant that they were growing closer as soul mates. Aang's tentative fingers clutching her bare lower back…caressing up her sides…briefly over her legs…only caused her to cling to him all the tighter. And with Katara pressing to him in all the right places, her breath in his ears as they embraced and her warmth fell all around…protecting and being protected…one part of his mind fought for his composure while the other part _relished_ this moment with every fiber of his being. This _uninterrupted_ moment…given to them, allowed to them…blessing them.

"I love you so much, Katara…" Aang breathed when he could part from another long kiss on his lips. "You have no idea how much."

"I don't want this night to end, Aang…" she replied, wrapping herself as closely to him as possible. Neither of their eyes wanted to open. "Please don't let it end."

"Heh…even I can't stop the sun from rising," the Avatar whispered, running the fingers of one hand through her soft, wavy hair. "But I'll still remember this whole day even when better ones come."

"So will I," Katara promised, her hands holding onto the back of his head and fingers rubbing between his shoulder blades. Try as she could to fight it, a yawn finally claimed her and caused her entire body to quiver. Aang echoed it, but still didn't let her go as sleep rolled into their already peaceful minds.

Giving in with a long defeated sigh, he drew the blankets up over their bodies and tucked Katara against him, her head already finding a place to rest on the crook of his neck. And still his touch lingered, his eyes opening halfway to gaze at her peaceful, radiant face. She smiled as she felt his fingers gingerly stroking her cheeks and also opened her eyes to look to him once more.

"Good night, Aang," Katara whispered with a tired breath, holding it so that she could give him one more lingering kiss to seal their day and night of dedication to one another. "Dream about me."

He returned it with the tenderness that she so loved about him. "I do every time I sleep. Good night, forever girl."

She blushed with a giggle and snuggled up against him. "Good night, forever boy."

"Soul mate," he replied drowsily, and dreamily.

"Soul mate…"

"My love."

"My world."

His eyes closed only moments after hers did, and he never dared part his hold on her. Their dreams indeed reflect their love for each other…their complete devotion and perfect balance that she gave to him and he to her…spirits joined at the heart…and then, even the hovering thoughts of the future proved futile in separating them.

* * *

Downstairs, on a smaller but still rather comfortable bed in the darker shadows, Sokka had his eyes narrowed suspiciously upward at the ceiling. He stared at a spot where he thought the floor of the other room was, and kept his ears open for any kind of out-of-place noises.

The futility of his watchful behavior certainly wasn't lost on Suki. She sat behind him on the couch-bed, her arms crossed. "Sokka, will you relax? Aang told you that you could trust them. I bet they're asleep by now."

The warrior lowered his head with a sigh. "I know…I figure so too. I can't help but be just a _little_ protective though; over _both_ of them. They're so young. But even then, I've never _seen_ such love between any two people since…well, since Mom and Dad. I just hope they don't end up hurting each other."

A small smile crossed Suki's face. "They will at some point; it's inevitable for every couple. But they'll still be strong through it all. You know it, and I know it."

He turned back to his girlfriend with a similar warmth in his own smile. "I know," he admonished again and lay back down into the blankets beside her. "Kinda like us."

"Just like us," Suki corrected with a short laugh. She kept herself propped on her elbows beside him, idly running her fingers through his unbound hair and occasionally trailing them down his face, neck, and collarbone. His eyes closed in bliss at her tender ministrations. Soon enough, however, his expression faded into a thoughtful frown.

Her head tilted. "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

His eyes opened again, half-lidded and sleepy, to regard her with solemnity. "Yeah." He propped himself up on one arm to face her. "It's this whole deal about being worried over losing someone you love all too quickly. They seemed reserved about it, but I _know_ it's painful for Katara. She _did_ almost lose him once. And…then, there's me, the fact that I lost someone."

Suki's eyes were downcast. "…Yue, right?"

The corner of his lip quivered for a split second. Then, he shook his head. "She's the first example of that happening to me. But mostly, I meant you."

She blinked. "Me? But, you _didn't_ lose me, Sokka."

"I _thought_ I did," he argued, taking her hand in a tight grip. "I missed you very much when we went our separate ways back at the Serpent's Pass. I tried not to worry…I knew you could take care of yourself. And then during the Invasion, I had to hear from _Azula _that you were captured." His voice started to break. "And she wouldn't tell me where you were or what happened. Whether you were alive and okay or not. Suki, I was heartbroken. I thought that I'd lost someone special to me. _Again._"

"Sokka…" Suki breathed, her heart aching with the pain that he too was feeling. She reassuringly squeezed his fingers. "You can't blame yourself for me getting captured. You couldn't have known. And you _did_ find your way back to me, just as I always knew you would. I'm here now, and you oughta appreciate that."

His eyes opened again to regard her, the azure blue depths shimmering with unshed tears. "I do. You have no idea. But…I hope I never feel that uncertainty again. I hope I never lose you."

Her own deeper cobalt eyes stole into his, brimming with the care and love that she had for the Water Tribe fighter, and she snuggled closer into his arms. "You _won't_. So long as you promise me that I won't lose _you_ either."

Sokka smiled, holding her close. "I think that'd be pretty impossible. I'm stuck to you like glue."

"And that's a good thing, most of the time," she joked, eliciting a loud snort from him before she leaned in and took his lips into a deep kiss. The embrace deepened as well, and their touch upon one another soon wandered without abandon, simply following the instinct brought on by their mutual love. _I'm definitely marrying this girl, _Sokka had decided for certain right then.

The kiss was broken though by a surprised Suki as she found herself pinned to the bed by his hand on her shoulder and him hovering above her. "Hey now," she chided with a smirk, her palm flat on his chest. "No shenanigans."

He groaned almost frustratedly with a roll of his eyes and leaned down to nip at her neck. "You're about as much fun as Aang."

"Oh, is that right?" she snorted loudly and locked her leg behind his, her acrobatic skill proving rather useful in flipping him over so that _he_ was pinned to the bed. Her eyes were narrowed, and he knew that she'd suddenly taken his challenge to heart.

"Let's see how much _fun_ I actually am, shall we?" she inquired as her lips crashed back down onto his. And Sokka wasn't surprised that he certainly didn't mind finding out.


	29. The Next Plan

((AN: *Blush* I must say, I'm heartened by everyone's responses to the last chapter. It's always nice to see people that enjoy a ton of fluff as much as I do. x3 That'll probably be the last atomic fluff-bomb chapter for a while though, after all, I do have something of a plot to get through. :3 A romance-filled plot, but still a plot. x3

I also added an aside shot back to the Fire Nation here at the beginning for some fluffy Maiko as well...I figured now'd be a good point to briefly check up on things with them. By the way, guys, I know you're all interested about them, but just because I _mention_ rebellions in the plot, it _doesn't_ mean that they're going to be a huge part of it. Unlike most post-Sozin's Comet fics that deal with huge problems in the area of rebellions, I just make notice of the possibility of it and just put it into the background. Our heroes will still be dealing with one or two little ones maybe like they did in Gaoling, but that's about it. Azula's still in a mental facility and Ozai's not being broken out anytime soon. So don't ask, please. XD

With that, we move on. :3 Enjoy, everyone.

Mike and Bryan own all and sundry here, not me.))

* * *

Chapter 28

Back in the Fire Nation, the warmth of the rising sun saw Mai reading a recently-delivered message as she strolled absently through the palace. The letter that Katara had sent back at Kyoshi Island finally made it to their royal friends, and with the smallest smile of amusement, the young noble made her way to Zuko's chamber to show it to him.

_Probably might be the thing to get him out of this funk,_ she thought. _I'M supposed to be the depressing one around here, not the Fire Lord._

Thankfully, after Iroh returned them to the city to deal with the rebellions, Zuko had found that they'd been easy enough to deal with. It had only been less than a couple of months since the war's end…the world was still in a state of shock, and even the disillusioned followers of Ozai were having trouble planning on what to do next, whether to move on with the new developments or follow up on their beliefs to keep fighting. Whatever Zuko and his guards had to fight back, none of it had been well-thought out and they'd been easily disbanded.

In time, perhaps, there would be more to worry about from those underground leaders not lacking in intelligence…but for now, the greatest threats to the world were still locked away in prison and the state of mind of the populace was an unpredictable thing to decipher. At least it had given the couple time to think about things while the Avatar and his group were on their foray around the world.

As Mai pushed his door open, she could hear the scarred teenager muttering under his breath as he sat at his desk and scratched at the disheveled hair on his head. Something about the stupidity of some of his older advisors and wondering how people could still think of him as too young to rule a country.

Rolling her eyes, Mai silently strode up from behind and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, stealing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, you. Quit filling the place with gloom."

Zuko snorted. "Not like me to take your job. Sorry." He turned his head and returned the kiss on her lips. "What's up?"

She stood back up with a hum and pulled the parchment from her sleeve to hand to him. "Letter from your goofy friends."

He blinked with interest and took the scroll with a chuckle. "They're _your_ goofy friends too, Mai. We're all part of the same big family now."

The blade expert shrugged as she leaned against the desk and idly twirled one of her knives. "Some family. I'm not even sure how well I'm still accepted into it, since I helped Azula hunt them down once."

"_You_ never chased them around the world," Zuko pointed out with an ironic grin. "If they could forgive _me_, they could forgive _you._ You'd already earned it by saving our lives at the Boiling Rock."

The girl blushed shortly and quirked one of her shoulders. "If you're gonna keep reminding me of that, I'm gonna start regretting it," she teased.

"Oh, you know you love the praise."

"You can keep the glory, Fire Lord," Mai said with a yawn and crossed her arms. "It gets old easily."

Shaking his head, Zuko read over the last bits of the letter, chuckling as he finished it with Ty Lee's little greeting. "Well, at least things are going well for them. They should be pretty far along by now; I wonder whether I could send the next letter to Omashu or wait until Ba Sing Se."

"Surprise them," Mai suggested. "We'll be at your uncle's party, won't we?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Zuko smiled. "Still, might as well write back. They're worried about us and the rebellions. Gotta send a status report."

"They worry too much," Mai hummed as she turned and hugged him from behind again. "And so do you."

"I pick up their habits, I guess," the Fire Lord hummed back and leaned away from his desk into her touch. "I just hope this peace lasts longer than I think it will."

"Know what?" his girlfriend murmured into his ear. "You need a break. As one of your advisors, I say your next big decision should be to let me help you relax."

He snickered back, reaching up to take her hands. "Are you psychic? I was about to suggest the same thing."

"No," Mai purred and tugged him up from the chair by his robe collar. "I just know you. That's enough of a burden without having to read your mind."

He faced her with a playful sneer. "Oh, I'm a burden, am I?"

"A big, spoiled burden. Now shut up," she commanded and took his lips in another kiss, tugging his robe loosely off his shoulders.

And he was only happy right then to _take_ orders instead of _give _them for just one morning.

* * *

Katara was still sleeping soundly even as the first rays of the morning sun started to brighten the world and shine in through the open window. It cast its glow on the slightly-rumpled bed, where she and Aang hadn't moved much for the previous lingering night.

The monk himself had awoken some moments ago though, but was content not to start the day earlier than the Waterbender that he kept so precious to him…so he stayed by her side, waiting for her to wake. The two were still protected from the cold autumn air under the thick blankets and she had turned in her sleep, her back facing the Avatar. He simply lay on his side behind her, snuggled close, with his head propped on one fist while the fingers of his other hand admiringly trickled over her face and combed through her hair. She was a beautiful sight to behold in the morning, he thought, with the sun bathing her rich dark skin and placing a shine on her mane of tussled brown locks. Her sides rose and fell with every even, soft breath she took in and out. Watching her sleep had always given him such a sense of peace, even before he knew that he'd grow to love her.

As he continued stroking the skin over her face and went then to the bare portions of her slender arm, it was then that she started to stir. "Mmh…" the young woman groaned sleepily, her eyes blinking open. She stiffened a little at the soothing, continuous conduct of Aang's warm hand before remembering where she was with a slow smile and a blush crossing her cheeks. "Good morning, Aang," she greeted, turning over to meet his eyes.

He looked down at her through still-sleepy, half-lidded orbs of gray, but his loving smile mirrored hers. "Good morning, Katara," he greeted back, his hand sliding up from her shoulder to cup her cheek. "Did you have any good dreams?"

"A few…none that I could remember though…sadly," she admitted, lips parting in a wide yawn. "How early is it?"

"Just a bit after dawn," he answered while his fingers ran back through her hair again. "You can go back to sleep if you want. The others haven't woken up yet."

She smiled gratefully, snuggling up closer to him so that her head was partially lying on the arm that also supported his. "What about you, though? You're awake."

"I feel like staying for a while," he whispered back, following the ends of her hair down to her back and running his palm over her side. "I like watching you sleep."

The words caused her to blush again. She shyly averted her eyes, but rested her free arm around his waist. "Thanks…but you oughta remember that it's a habit for me to wake up this early anyway. And besides…how can I sleep with you touching me like that?" she added with a sleepy, playful smirk.

He grinned back, halting his fingers when they reached her hand. "Did you want me to stop, then?"

"Hmm…" she hummed, adopting a look of thought on her features before stealing a kiss on his cheek. "Not really."

"Thought not," he laughed, his face turning red. He slowly rubbed his palm up her arm again until he reached her face. His fingers gently hovered over her wavering eyelids. "I can tell you're still tired though."

"…Maybe a little," she admitted, blinking and staring up through the gaps at him. Her eyelashes tickled his fingers. "But it's hard for me to go back to sleep if I wake up anyway."

"Then at least close your eyes and relax," Aang insisted, speaking in hushed tones. His fingers helped to close her weary blue eyes before they went back into her silky strands of hair. "You're going to stay in bed until you're fully refreshed, if I can help it."

Though a disciplined part of Katara wanted to refuse and get up, somehow she was willed to stay right where she was. Perhaps it was her heart and the way it fluttered in concert with the ministrations of his hand, or the insistence of his loving voice combined with his warm breath right on her cheek…but the Waterbender eventually relaxed further. "You don't have to spoil me…even if I'm not fully awake, you seem to be. Go have breakfast," she urged, but none too convincingly.

"In a bit," he dismissed. His fingers massaged her upper arm. "I'm busy, y'know, admiring you."

That brought out a soft, shaky laugh from Katara. Her head rose to nuzzle his cheek before falling on his arm again. With each second in his warmth, she fought the temptation to sleep…she wanted to stay awake and take in every minute of him. "I love you so much, Aang."

"I love you with all my heart and more," he answered, his mouth close to her ear. His lips and breathing on her lobe caused a tidal wave of tingles over her skin and up her body.

This continued for the better part of an hour; the two could easily get lost in each other's presence now. Aang needed nothing more for himself than to see the smile on her face with every pass of his hand over her skin, and she was enjoying every second that the Avatar gave her of his own will.

She didn't like to feel spoiled though, when Aang was taking up his own morning just for her. At least, not for long; he _had_ promised the guru that he'd go meditate with him, and she was about ready for breakfast herself, anyway.

With a grunt, she eventually rolled over and started to sit herself up, touching the Airbender's lips to hers in the process. They shared a tender kiss that sent them both in a fit of warm shivers before she broke from it. "Don't worry about me, Aang, I'm awake now. You have a few things to do today, and so do I."

He released a long, defeated breath through a smiling countenance. "You're right…it's back to normal today. But I hope I made the morning nice for you." He pulled her into another kiss, his tongue teasing her lips open.

"Every morning is nice," Katara assured, murmuring against his mouth after parting. "Trust me. Still, you don't have to spoil me so much."

"You deserve the world on a silver platter, Katara," Aang argued with a loving grin. "Don't deny it."

"Okay, I won't," she joked as she sat up and stretched her limbs. "But you _are_ my world, and I'd rather have you walk here yourself than be delivered on a platter."

It was Aang's turn to laugh then, blushing brightly, before the two of them resisted more silliness to get dressed and start the rest of the final day at the Eastern Air Temple.

* * *

And so, another full day of preparation for continuing the journey had started, and the group worked as if it would come to a close quickly as it so often did. Appa flew in wide, fast circles around the entirety of the temple grounds, racing Momo just for the sheer want of releasing pent-up energy and stretching the muscles needed for the long voyages ahead of them. It would take at least a few days to get from their current spot to Omashu.

Sokka was _still_ at a loss for knowing who to send messages to next, so for now he urged Hawky to get in on the race with the other two animals and settled for stretching his own muscles. He and Suki had a long, heated sparring match with their swords. Though she was skilled with her katana, the Kyoshi Warrior liked the idea of getting in some further sword training if the two of them ever visted Piandao back in the Fire Nation again. It was hard for one to pin the other down, so eventually they settled on a tie and the prospect of taking a nap in the sun cuddled in a patch of moss. Upon awakening from a night felt by all as peaceful and solemn, Katara and Aang weren't the only ones who lingered in the feelings of wanting to be with the ones they loved. Sokka still had to steel himself to not propose to Suki until the North Pole (and even then, he'd wanted to make an engagement necklace somehow first).

Meanwhile, Katara and Toph were off near the beginnings of the creek running along the mountainside. The former, having felt that she neglected her daily Waterbending exercises for far too long, used the time wisely to tune up her effortless skill in the command of her element. The latter was using her bracelet made of interestingly-malleable meteor rock to practice some airborne Earthbending forms; one of the things Toph could never get enough of was correcting any weaknesses she had to deal with; in this case, airborne shots. So long as both she and the opponents she ever had to face were only on the ground— or on something connected to the ground— she was untouchable. But she worked to quickly rectify that. _I wish Sokka'd teach me how to throw a boomerang at least, _the Blind Bandit grumbled in her mind.

"So, Sweetness, whaddya think?" Toph conversed as the two benders ceased their practicing for a snack break. "When Aang comes back from meditating, think we'll double-team surprise-attack him and see if he's still on his toes?"

The thought made Katara grin. "Sounds like a plan to me. I think he'll be on his toes though; he's gotten much better at seeing us and our attacks coming."

Toph answered while swallowing a mouthful of nuts and fruit. "Yep, our Avatar does us proud. Still, I thought maybe he'd be a bit light-headed this morning," she sent Katara a toothy grin. "Considering yesterday."

The Waterbender's cheeks lit up, and she swiveled to send her a glare that she knew she couldn't see. "Why do you feel the need to tease? Do we amuse you that much?"

"You all do," Toph off-handedly remarked. "This trip is fun and all, but you guys make the atmosphere all mushy and awkward. If I didn't tease, I'd end up shooting rocks at all of you for being so annoyingly _distracted."_

Katara's eyebrow quirked and she let out a laugh. "Sorry about that. But you'll understand when you fall in love someday, Toph."

"You mean _if_ I fall in love," the Earthbender said and turned her head to spit on the grass. "It seems to me like _far_ too much trouble."

Saying nothing and knowing that arguing with her was dangerous and futile, Katara simply dug into her lunch and let her eyes wander to the cloud-filled sky. Despite Toph's teasing giving her a little self-consciousness, Katara still couldn't help but wonder how Aang's meditation was going.

* * *

As for the young Airbender, who was over the bridge on the spiraling trail that marked the entrance to the temple with Pathik, he let out a deep breath and broke from his trance. His eyes opened hazily at first to regard the real world; the sight of the Eastern Air Temple bathed in the sun's light, but still eerily quiet and haunting …scorched and deserted. Still, his long-overdue meditation session always did well to soothe any wrinkles in his nerves and allow his chi paths to flow unhindered.

Pathik opened an eye to regard the Avatar as he comfortably shifted out of his cross-legged position. "You seemed to be slightly plagued with something when you were in thought, young one," the old guru observed. "Has something else been troubling you of late?"

"Only a few things," Aang admitted, his gray eyes wandering over the homestead of his old Nation. "We're awaiting word from our friend Zuko—he's the new Fire Lord now—and he's had to deal with a few uprisings centered on the colonies in the Earth Kingdom. There's so much to do to rebuild things that were destroyed and amend old problems. It takes a moment for me to keep track of it all." His chin lowered to his neck. "And then there's the fate of the Air Nomads. I want to preserve all aspects of our culture…everything that's left. But there's so much that has been destroyed…thousands of years of Air Nomad history…that I can never bring back."

Pathik nodded understandably. "I can feel your plight as well, my young Airbender. The Air Nomads were not my people, but they were my closest friends; they did much for me in return for my guidance. As long as I have dwelled here, I have been caring for the temple in what useful ways I could."

"I could tell," Aang smiled. "When I took Katara through the temple, we found a library that looked like it was rebuilt…some of the books and scrolls were intact too. I hope you know how much I appreciate that."

"Oh, think nothing of it!" Pathik chuckled mirthfully. "I could not rightfully be here without giving something back to my closest brethren, at least. The tomes are few and precious when it comes to information on the Air Nomads, but they are there for you to look through as you please and I shall protect them as long as I can. You are the last of your people, and therefore, their entire legacy and every inch of every piece of land is yours."

Knowing that made Aang feel just a little overwhelmed. But he mentally added the issue of exclusive land rights to the Air Nomads…to himself…as one more thing to address. He figured it wouldn't be that hard, seeing as none of the temples had been used in any way after they were attacked…with the sole exception of the Northern Air Temple, which was left to the Mechanist and his unique family of Earth Kingdom renegades.

"I only wish I could have done more," Aang breathed out a sad sigh. "I also want to find out if Appa's the last surviving sky bison. They taught my people Airbending. Without them, there is no hope for repeating the traditions and keeping the Avatar Cycle up when it comes back to Air again. It all just depends on me."

"And perhaps your descendants," Pathik pointed out.

Aang blushed. "Yeah…Avatar Yangchen spoke to me about that." He cleared his throat. "But, I figure…there's plenty of time to think of that possible path."

"A wise choice," the guru let out a friendly laugh at the young man's awkwardness toward that particular issue. "As for the history of your people, however…"

"Yeah…the knowledge of my culture can't die with us. There has to be another way to restore all of it to the libraries." Aang grimaced.

Pathik hummed, idly stroking his long beard. "Well, perhaps this is where your skill as a bridge to the Spirit World may come in handy. Do you happen to know the tale of the knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong?"

Aang paused, and then his body convulsed in a long shudder. "Do I know? You have no idea! We had an adventure involving Wan Shi Tong and his library that I'd like to forget. It was useful that we found it, since we found out about the Day of Black Sun…but doing so, Wan Shi Tong became angry that we were using the knowledge he had against the Fire Nation. He hated that humans were only using his library to destroy other humans. So he took it back to the Spirit World and nearly took _us_ too."

"Oh, my," Pathik's eyes widened. "Well…I can see his reasoning. Wan Shi Tong was a generous spirit that thought that he could help make humans an educated and worldly race by giving his vast library to our world…and it seems we weren't deserving of it after all."

"Not the way the Fire Nation used it," Aang agreed partially. "And Sokka's intentions were good, but that still wasn't enough for the spirit." He bit his lip, almost overcome by a feeling of resentment. "I wish I'd have thought of that earlier though! Wan Shi Tong's library probably had at least one copy of every single book we had on our culture and Airbending. I don't know if I could have taken any back with me, but…so much wasted potential, and now it's all buried again."

The elderly wise man lowered his head in solemnity. "I know how you must feel. But remember; do not let your resentment cloud your judgment. Instead, try to find a way to make good of the situation."

Aang went silent for a few good long moments. Patiently, Pathik returned to his own meditation to leave the Avatar to collect his thoughts.

But finally, the boy spoke up. "It would be a very risky thing to do…but I could probably look for Wan Shi Tong in the Spirit World again. Sokka was the one who wanted to find a way to get an edge in the war…_I_ never intended to use knowledge to harm. As the Avatar, maybe I can get him to at least listen to me."

"It will indeed be dangerous," Pathik warned softly. "If he carries any sort of grudge against you and your friends for that unfortunate time."

Aang nodded. "But it _is _worth a try." He sighed before coming to his feet and brushing the dust from his clothes, regarding the guru with a serious expression. "Is there anywhere in the temple that's more spiritual than the other rooms that I might have missed? I'll need all the time and energy I can get."

Pathik's head shook slowly. "Not that I know of; you have been in the most spiritual places that you and I could have thought of together. I imagine one of the prayer rooms in the central mountain temple will do the job just fine."

The Avatar nodded again, satisfied by the fact. "Then I'll do that soon. First though, I oughta get back to my friends. They'll need to hear this."

"Another wise choice," Pathik amended.

* * *

Although Aang was lost in his thoughts as he walked back, he was still aware of his surroundings as Katara predicted he'd be. The Waterbender and the Earthbender, true to their plan, were waiting in ambush in two opposite areas behind the pillars and rocks dotting the courtyard. Sokka and Suki were still by themselves, sitting a good distance away from the site of impromptu training on the top staircase.

The Airbender approached and spotted the two of them first, as they were watching his location with strange intent. His eyebrows knitted in confusion for all of two seconds. Then, his feet shifted only slightly to feel a heavy tremor far too deeply buried in the ground to be noticed by any normal human.

Then, with the first earthen pillar to erupt like lightning right in front of him and almost causing him to lose his footing, all chaos broke loose.

Flipping backward, Aang felt the ground and let loose a volley of vibrations in the true style of Toph's instruction to feel for more upcoming attacks. He then meandered through the giant courtyard like an elephant-rat in a maze, swiftly avoiding every blow directed at him from under the earth and soon through the sky. Flying boulders made him duck…rolling fissures made him leap aside…entrapping walls of rock were met with purposeful blows from his fists. Every attack was parried and shattered to dust.

Then came Katara.

As he was busy dodging and punching rocks, Aang barely noticed a snaking trail of ice ripping across the torn landscape straight for him. He leaped again as the freezing spikes met a bridge of rock, avoiding being sandwiched between two elements by the narrowest of margins. He briefly glanced in the direction of the pearlescent trail to catch the Waterbender recalling the water she'd loosed. Her face was scrunched in concentration, with a hint of playfulness crossing her eyes when she met his gaze. Then, she unleashed her unrelenting water tendrils as more rock pillars just kept jutting from the ground at his feet.

Muscles working and lungs taking in buckets of air, Aang never stopped as he dodged volley after volley of his two teachers' specialty of elements. It was no less than exhilarating to him in that moment, being the center of this surprise tag-team training. He was meeting each attack blow for blow, catching a water whip to slice an earthen projectile in two or using a rock to halt a string of ice in its path.

_Okay, how to end this…_

The answer came when he was coming out of another leap, his foot slamming into the ground and creating a crater-like indent. A shockwave flew out in all directions, rocking every human nearby nearly off their balance. But those few seconds were enough for Aang to retaliate.

In one direction he sent earthen walls to entrap one opponent. Katara only nearly succeeded in escaping; her foot was enveloped in a rocky cuff. With the Waterbender subdued, Aang used her element to in turn trap Toph. A sphere of water turned into a sphere of snow with a mere movement of his fingers, and it barreled into the Earthbender, knocking her off of her feet and thus out of commission.

"HA!" Aang exhulted, raising his arms in triumph as he declared the training over. "Thought you had me, you guys! I got you both!"

As the girls worked their way out of their traps, they were joining Aang in equally mirthful laughter. "Well done, student!" Toph called out. "That was some good old-fashioned rock-fighting."

"And Waterbending," Katara lamented, bowing to him.

"Thaaank you," Aang drew, grinning widely as he bowed once to Toph, once to Katara, and once to the applause of his two remaining friends on the stairs.

"Don't be smug, Twinkletoes," Toph said, punching him in the arm as she passed by and exhaustedly fell on the stone steps herself. "We'll get you next time."

"Yeah, right," the Airbender snorted before glancing back to where Katara was walking up to him, straightening her clothes out. "You were great too," he smiled. "I didn't expect a double-battle."

"Toph came up with the idea," Katara replied with a laugh. "She thought you'd gotten a little soft since yesterday. But, looking at the results, I think we can say she was wrong," she grinned.

"Only _this_ time!" Toph called out.

Aang smirked proudly. "Trust me; it'd be really hard to catch _me_ off-guard."

"All hail the mighty Avatar," Katara rolled her eyes and took his wrists in her hands, causing him to blush brightly as he faced her. "I see that _I_ can still catch you off-guard from time to time though."

The Airbender could have sworn that his face was on fire right then, taking in the look she had in her deep blue eyes and the feel of her arms as she wrapped him into an embrace. He was still aware that his friends were right there, watching…but at that moment, all sense of that seemed to fade. After what had transpired between them the day before, it was so much easier for her to do that to him…and even vice-versa, for his arms resting around her waist wasn't lost on her either.

The kiss she gave him was just a soft push on his lips, but it lingered and sent butterflies cascading from their hearts to seemingly flutter in waves over their skin when he returned it. They stood that way for a while, frozen on the spot.

Sokka felt an urge to go up and separate them, but considering that Suki's head was on his shoulder and her hand idly tracing circles on his arm, _not_ moving from that spot soon became his primary choice. "Y'know, those two were cuter when they used to hold hands in secret and blush all awkward and nervous-like," he observed out loud nevertheless.

"They're still cute," Suki argued. "Who says that kids their age don't know what love is?"

"Either get a room or stop it, I'm about to hurl!" Toph called out.

Finally suddenly aware of themselves, the youngsters broke apart with very red faces, still holding each other at arm's length with their eyes averted. Their friends laughed with a hearty nature, and so did they after a moment as they walked to rejoin them.

"So, Heartbreaker, how'd meditation go?" Suki curiously asked.

"It went well," Aang remarked. His expression turned serious, and he looked to each of his friends in turn. "But, I got into a conversation with Pathik about preserving the knowledge of the Air Nomads. Most of it got destroyed, and even if there are to be no more Airbenders, I still want my culture to live on in people's minds. And I think I might have thought of a way to bring back that knowledge."

His serious tone certainly wasn't lost on his friends. They gave him questioning looks. "What way is that, Aang?" asked Katara.

He turned to the entrance of the great mountaintop temple before them and beckoned his friends to follow. "I'll tell you on the way up to the prayer room."


	30. Convincing a Spirit

((AN: Y'know, I admit it was rather fun writing this one back when I did it. x3 Gotta love Spirit World forays. All the references and looking back on past episodes... xP And Wan Shi Tong was also pretty interesting, as well as me trying to think like how a Spirit might act. xP The denizens of the Spirit World in Avatar seem rather closely related to Fair Folk, in my opinion.

I don't have much else to say about this chapter. :B Enjoy, everyone! And thanks a million times over for all your reviews and praise, it's one of the few good things in this world I look forward to after I write, other than having my own muse's curiosity satisfied. x3

As per the usual, everything is owned by Mike and Bryan, and I'm just another silly fan playing around with their world.))

* * *

Chapter 29

"ARE YOU _NUTS?_"

Sokka's voice, loud enough to leave echoes of the lamentation "nuts" along the ceiling of the expansive temple, caused Suki and Toph to cringe. Aang pressed on into the center of the dimly sunlit chamber, undeterred, and Katara's eyes were bearing down on him like he'd said something that balked at impossible.

And indeed it sounded like it, after he'd made his plan known. But the young Avatar had made his declaration, and there was little in the way of backing out even as the warrior continued his tirade behind him.

"I mean, you've had some absolutely _crazy_ ideas in the past, but this time I think you might've either hit your head, or didn't have it hit _hard_ enough by Toph's rocks. Listen to how crazy this is. You want to find the _giant monster owl…"_

"The spirit of knowledge," Aang evenly stated, his gaze set firmly ahead of him. "Who may be the only thing standing between me and saving my people's history."

"Giant. Monster. Owl." Sokka enunciated each word, using the appropriate angry hand gestures to go with it. "Who wanted to _kill us!"_

Aang rolled his eyes and set his expression firmly on the Water Tribe teenager. "Sokka, we were in the wrong in the first place, and you know it! Yes, I acknowledge that it was a risk we wanted to take to find out about the Day of Black Sun, but try to see it from Wan Shi Tong's point of view. If you were trying to give something to the world, and the people only used it for selfish, pitiable reasons, wouldn't _you_ have gotten mad?"

"Not if those reasons were like ours!" he argued. "We were saving the world!"

"Yes, but we were still looking for a fight when we did so. You were fully expecting me to kill the Fire Lord that day too, and as you recall in the end, I didn't have to." His turbulent gray eyes narrowed. "Wan Shi Tong didn't want his knowledge to be used for evil, and I respect his opinion because it's close to my own. Besides, it was _you_ who declared what we'd do, and as a result, he sunk the library."

"Oh, so it's my fault now," Sokka growled.

"You _were_ foolishly playing with our lives, lying to an all-knowing spirit!" Aang shot.

"You KNEW what we were there for!" the older boy retorted, his voice breaking in fury. "You willingly went along with it!"

"Guys, _enough!_" Katara roared, stepping between the boys and keeping them at bay with one hand on one shoulder of each. They silenced themselves, but kept up their insistent glares. The Waterbender turned to Sokka first, blocking his view of the Airbender. "_You_ are going to be quiet and listen to Aang. When it comes to matters of the spirit world, _he's_ the expert here, not you. Yes, Wan Shi Tong scared me too. But we have to put the past aside to focus on what Aang really wants, and right now he's determined to at least give it a try."

Seeing that she had her brother subdued for the moment, she turned her back on him and faced Aang. Her expression softened and sought understanding as her hands rested on both shoulders; in turn, his eyes lightened briefly as he regarded her. "But I do want to know if _you_ know what you're doing, Aang. Even if you'll be able to find him…Wan Shi Tong is probably going to hold a grudge. It's probably going to be a very dangerous journey into the Spirit World for you."

"I doubt he's as dangerous as Koh," Aang pointed out with a sigh meant to calm himself down again. "But I agree that he will still be dangerous to deal with after what I'd helped to put him through. But I'm going alone, as the Avatar…a fellow spirit that _also_ has a need and a duty to better the people of the world. If he's truly all-knowing, then he'd remember that, and would do well to at least hear my request."

"And if he refuses?" Sokka asked, his own voice also even and devoid of his previous anger. "You won't fight him, will you?"

Aang paused, looking between his friends before closing his eyes in acceptance. "No, I won't. If he's resolute, then I'll leave it alone. But I still at least want to make him listen to me first."

Katara nodded in understanding, removing her hands from his shoulders in a slow and meaningful way. "If you're sure, Aang, then I trust your judgment."

Expectantly, she turned to the others. Sokka paused, his arms crossed defensively. "Fine…I trust you too," he grumbled in admission. "It's still a stupid, foolish, crazy idea, but I just hope you'll be careful. _Don't_ press your luck, Aang."

"Aw, he does care," Toph teased from nearby before sending Aang a serious grimace. "I don't know what the deal is with the spirit, since I was outside with Appa...but the same still goes for me, Twinkletoes. You come back to us, or I'll yank you right out myself. I'd find a way, you just wait."

Suki nodded her full agreement, only half-understanding the torrent of emotion surrounding her friends, but ever stoic in her admonition all the same.

The young monk smiled at each of his friends in turn. He took a deep breath to steel his resolve. "Don't worry; I _will_ come back, no matter what." He met Katara's eyes last of all, and just the sight of her weighted concern stirred the volumes of feelings within his heart. "I have more than enough reason to," he whispered, softly-spoken words more for her than for his friends. She gave him a tiny smile in return, assured that he'd keep his word.

With that, Aang turned and sat himself in one of his meditating positions on the central tile of the prayer chamber and relaxed his breathing. The others backed away a few steps, giving him the needed space to complete what he was starting.

At the point his eyes snapped open with that familiar fierce white glow, his arrow tattoos following suit and bathing him in a broad circle of spiritual illumination reflected on the unpolished floor…that was the moment his friends decided to distance themselves so that they all stood watching over him in an unused corner of the room.

Sokka and Toph took the tense moments to ease the fear by telling Suki the whole story of the library…beginning at their choices for mini-vacations and ending it with their long and traumatizing journey through the Si Wong Desert. Only Katara didn't join in, for she resolved to keep her eyes on Aang's prone body until he returned.

* * *

The Spirit World was always an interesting experience for Aang. No matter how many times he traveled there, something new and different always made the trip memorable all the same. That day was no different, he knew as soon as he felt himself cross over.

When his eyes opened again, he stood in an exact replica of the prayer room that he had left behind in the mortal world…but it was intact and whole, as beautiful as it had been in the heyday of the Air Nomads. He was ever mindful of his surroundings, for he knew that he couldn't use any of his bending in the Spirit World; he only stayed safe in this uncertain realm due to the fact that he was a part of it in a way.

Still, the beauty of it all was never lost on him. After taking things in, Aang called out. His voice, strangely, made barely an echo in the chamber. "Excuse me! Anyone here? I need to find Wan Shi Tong, the knowledge spirit! Can someone help me?"

He didn't have to wait very long for an answer. Suddenly materializing out of the darkness in front of him was a rather familiar figure; someone that Aang had always counted on in his forays to the Spirit World and with anything regarding his Avatar duties.

Ever as wizened as he appeared, Avatar Roku regarded his young successor with a warm smile. "It is good to see you again, Aang. Why don't you ever visit that often?" he chuckled.

Aang smiled back and gave his predecessor a respectful bow. "Good to see you too, Roku. Do you think you can help me? You might've heard about my idea of getting the help of the knowledge spirit, but I don't know where to find him or his library."

"I'm quite aware of your situation," Roku admonished. "The spirit and his library should be in the same location it had always been; in a realm parallel to the Si Wong Desert where it once resided. It is a bit of a trip there…but I think I can help."

Then, with a flourish of his hand, a massive red dragon stomped in behind the old Avatar and affixed his gaze upon the surprised Airbender. Fang, Roku's faithful animal guide, leaned his head down to Aang and received a warm stroke on his nose. "Fang will be able to fly you there with utmost speed," Roku smiled. "And you will need much luck to face Wan Shi Tong. He has not forgiven humankind for the sins against his precious knowledge."

"I understand," Aang said with another respectful bow. "Thank you, Roku. I'll be back with Fang soon."

"I trust you will look after him, young Airbender. As I trust that he will watch over you in return," Roku bowed back. "I will see you soon."

With that, Aang carefully straddled the dragon's neck right behind his horns. He let out an earth-shattering roar, and his wings seemed to create a whirlwind as they lifted the serpentine creature out of the temple, into the sky, and straight over the shifting landscape of the Spirit World to the realm mirroring the Si Wong Desert.

At first, he couldn't recognize the land flying beneath him as a desert at all…it looked more like a great lush forest. Only when he noted a familiar landmark, the giant rock that marked the desert's magnetic center, did he realize where he was. Aang figured that this would be what the desert once might have looked like long ago, or _would_ look like had the earthen spirits or any other kind of worldly force thought different.

Regardless, it was also too easy to spot the library from the air…and it was _vastly_ different from what they'd found in the mortal world. Where once it was merely a tower rising from the sand, the library's full glory was shown among the greenery in the Spirit World. It was unimaginably large, towering several stories with a main building and two smaller wings on each side and ending with spires rising majestically over its sprawling roof.

_If there was ever a place to hold all the knowledge in the world…_Aang thought, gaping at the scene with awe before lightly patting Fang's head. "We're here. You can land me at the entrance."

The dragon complied with a brief snort and dove headlong into the canopy, making several smaller animals scatter as a result. Once he landed, Aang took in the sight of the great ornate entrance before gathering his resolve and leaping from Fang's neck. "Wait here for me," he said with a pat on the beast's leg.

He turned and took a deep breath, facing the entrance as he willed one foot in front of the other. _Here goes nothing._

The threshold in front of him both looked and felt ominous; shrouded in darkness and shadow, with few noises coming from within. Though the grandeur of the library seemed like something to hardly be feared more than admired from the outside, Aang knew very well what was on the inside. But he was there, and he couldn't turn back. The shadows in the door overtook him as he kept forward.

But instead of more darkness, he soon beheld the library's foyer, which he noted that he'd never seen before on his last visit. And if it was even possible, the entrance was even more breathtaking than the central hallway.

The same intricately-carved archways held upon high columns that framed the lines of bookshelves also framed several doors leading into the library's interior and towered over all at their feet. Those same familiar visages of owls looked down upon everything with curious and almost studious expressions. Directly in front of the Avatar, there was a giant mural painted on the floor in the likeness of the spirit's owl-like appearance surrounded by his knowledge seekers, the diminutive but clever foxes. Chairs and tables were littered in a few places around the rotunda, which sat several spirit beings and creatures. It made sense, he thought, that since the library no longer belonged to the mortal world that spirits could use it to read up on whatever they pleased. And somehow, it had all been cleared of sand; which he remembered was pouring in waves through the windows as the library sank all those months ago.

Not many of those creatures seemed to notice Aang as he stepped further into the room, which was lit brightly even though he saw no torches or glowing crystals. It had to simply be that way through the will of Wan Shi Tong himself, whose presence the Avatar could feel all around. It contained the same sort of energy that he felt from him when they first met—wise, knowledgeable, stoic, protective of his treasures, and even a little dangerous—but among those senses he felt a lingering sense of disappointment and shame for something. Aang could easily figure exactly what those feelings meant.

Taking another breath to steel himself, Aang made to call out for the spirit…however, another voice that he deemed familiar had interrupted that thought.

"Avatar Aang! I don't believe it!"

Turning his head, Aang's eyes widened when he beheld none other than Professor Zei, the anthropologist from Ba Sing Se University that he and his friends had met and took with them to the library…only to lose him to the sinking building when he'd insisted on staying.

"Professor?" Aang gaped, running up to him. "You're okay? I thought you died when the library sank!"

"I did," he answered in a matter-of-fact fashion. "But, it was a small price to pay to realize my life's ambition." He showed Aang the exact peaceful smile he had when they last left him, and he could hear his last living words echoing in his mind. _"I could spend an eternity in here…"_

"I'm a spirit now," he continued. "And a personal servant of Wan Shi Tong's. A position I'm only honored to have, because it means that so long as I watch the front, I can also read as much as I please. He was certainly pleased with the fact that at least _one_ human sought out his library for the sole sake of knowledge."

Aang was still somewhat dumbfounded as he looked the spirit before him over. The professor looked much the same as he did when they'd left him, and he was carrying a few tomes in his arms as always. There was little evidence that told Aang of his obvious demise when he was brought back to the Spirit World…except for the fact that there was no life that he could sense within him. Professor Zei had indeed become a perished spirit, forever to live within the confines of the library as Wan Shi Tong's human servant. But all things considered, the man couldn't have looked happier to be trapped in a library for all eternity. _I wouldn't be surprised,_ Aang thought with an inner smile. _So long as he's happy._

"Well, it's indeed good to see you again, Professor Zei," Aang admonished with a light bow. "And I'm glad you're enjoying it here."

"Oh, indeed! And I also get to find out much about the Spirit World by being here as well," he laughed, looking around at the unusual patrons wandering about the foyer. "Some of the regulars are quite amusing, too."

"Could you be quiet over there?" a nearby spirit that had taken the shape of a white monkey clad in robes shot rather rudely. "Some of us are trying to study."

"My apologies," Aang replied to the spirit before turning back to Zei, his voice lowered. "Amusing doesn't begin to cover it, from my experience."

The professor beamed. "Anyway, my young friend, what brings you here to the Spirit World to visit our magnificent library? Something important to warrant the Avatar's presence, I'm certain."

"Actually, yes," Aang nodded. "I wish to speak to Wan Shi Tong himself, to seek his help with a situation…regarding the knowledge kept by the Air Nomads."

Zei's eyes widened, and the Avatar knew that he'd set the anthropologist's gears turning in his head. "My, you'd have a _lot_ of knowledge to sift through, then! If my records are correct, we have at least one copy of every book kept by the Air Nomads ever in existence. But…" he hesitated. "As for getting Wan Shi Tong's help…I think you would have trouble there. He's still…suffice it to say, very angry with you and your friends for what you've forced him to do here."

Aang nodded. "I know; I've been warned as much. But I still need to try. The future of my people, and all that they've ever known, is at stake. It's my responsibility as the last Airbender and the Avatar to do what I can."

The smile returning again, Professor Zei chuckled as he turned to the desk and set his armful of books upon the surface. "You're truly a noble one, Avatar. I just hope that the great knowledge spirit will see that. I will call him for you, if you wish."

Looking at first as if to agree, he looked around at the large foyer and the spirit patrons within. "Actually, do you think I could meet him myself? I'd rather not disturb everyone here further."

"Oh, good riddance!" he heard the monkey spirit mutter loudly.

Professor Zei rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. Sure, I will ask for permission for you."

_**"There is no need."**_

The suddenness of the new voice made Aang almost leap out of his skin and Zei cower a little in his spot behind the desk. It echoed in the vast chamber and rumbled through his skin and that of everyone in the foyer—it was familiar and just as bone-chilling as ever. And here, within his domain in his part of the Spirit World, Wan Shi Tong's voice not only emanated power…it _poured_ power from every facet and corner of the building.

The spirits themselves all glanced up to pay attention. Some stayed and cowered in their seats, while others fled while they had the chance to do so; leaving the precious books behind, of course.

Though he didn't appear, the owl spoke again; as he did, a large pair of double-doors materialized in the center of the back of the room and opened slowly to admit access. _**"The Avatar may visit me in my study. I have words for him."**_

"Y-yes, sir," Professor Zei returned, his voice rather meek, but loud enough to call back nonetheless. Then, he turned to Aang. "Go on in…and good luck, Aang. I'll hope that it goes well."

"Thank you," the young Airbender returned.

With no more words exchanged, Aang stepped from the desk and approached the grand double-doors, which looked more like giant slabs of concrete with a carved semblance of Wan Shi Tong himself. Even just the sight of a likeness of the giant owl and his wide, scrutinizing eyes put him on edge. But he couldn't go back…not now.

Hoping with all of his strength that Wan Shi Tong wouldn't keep him there forever, he cautiously stepped through the doors and noted that they slowly closed behind him until the light was gone from his surroundings with a stone-like _crunch._ He looked back, and it was as if there was no exit at all. He was trapped within the spirit's expansive study.

All at once then, torches flared and lit the room in a spiraling circular pattern that drew his eyes upward. There seemed to be no top to the chamber; no ceiling. It was just a dark void above him with ever-rising flames of many different shifting colors casting a soft glow upon the walls and floor. It would have seemed tranquil, if the atmosphere wasn't so—in a very light word—_tense._

What followed next was a silent flap of wings as a massive shadow dropped from the ceiling and landed in a flurry of black feathers in the center of the circular glow of fire before the Avatar. The figure folded his powerful wings back and straightened to his full height…three or four times that of a normal human. His movements were effortless…the full grace and power of a flying predator with the added benefit of his power as an all-knowing spirit.

The owl first turned his head to regard Aang, a slow and almost comical rotation nearly completely around. He was greeted with a face of white over a cowl of black…like a mask. The owl's eyes shimmered dangerously as he shuffled his whole body around to properly face the human before him, his talons finding comfortable holds in the floor wherever he stepped. His habits were a mix of animal, human, and deity when presenting himself.

His head tilted, gaze never faltering from that of Aang's. _**"Avatar," **_he seemed to hiss, his beak moving habitually as his telepathic message sprang forth.

Trying his best not to falter in front of this powerful spirit, just as he had done with Koh, he paid a bow of respect. "Great knowledge keeper Wan Shi Tong," he greeted evenly.

The owl made an almost relaxed pose, flexing his talons. _**"I admit…you have a strong nerve and an endless pit of courage to even fathom trying to find my library again."**_ The spirit's eyes narrowed. _**"But I have not forgotten what you and your other human friends have done to me. So your full explanation for being here had better be a good one. If you lie, I will know. Are you here for more knowledge on how to destroy?"**_

"No, not at all," Aang answered honestly, mustering a look of determination as he faced the spirit square in his unsettling eyes. "Although I realize it may do no good, I still apologize to you on behalf of my friend and the lie he told you. For him, it was necessary for our situation. As for _me_ though, I never intended to misuse the knowledge in your library. I stand before you now of my own will, on my own, and give you a solemn promise that I come only for the sake of knowledge."

Wan Shi Tong only blinked briefly at the Avatar's words, pausing before replying. _**"I can sense your sincerity. But I still refuse to place any human in my realm of trust. How do you think you will be able to convince me of your claim?"**_

"I can only explain myself further, which I hope you will allow me to do," Aang pleadingly replied. "And I am a human, but I am also the Avatar. If you will not listen to me as the human that I am, then I hope you will listen to me as I am deep down. A fellow spirit, who truly does seek the betterment of humankind."

_**"By becoming one of them with each passing life,"**_ Wan Shi Tong accused. _**"I know all, remember? I know of the Avatar's position and I have records of every life of yours since the beginning. You become a human to learn their ways and become familiar with all of their feelings…essentially becoming that which I hate. So, I urge you to get to the point of that matter, because to me, the Avatar is no more important to me than any other human."**_

"The point," Aang said, trying to stay calm, "Is that as you once used your library to seek the betterment of the humans of the world, the Avatar seeks to better people too, as a whole; by balancing the world and helping them to live peacefully. Please, good spirit…" he said, getting down to his knees before the owl, "I beg you to keep that in mind and listen to me. I do not come for knowledge to destroy. I want to use it to help rebuild my nation, for I know that only you have the power to help. I know that you won't trust any human, but will you trust an Air Nomad, whose philosophy is to never seek out destruction of another? I've even wanted to stop the Fire Lord from destroying the world without killing him, and I hope you know that I succeeded."

That point seemed to give the spirit pause. He averted his pointed gaze in brief thought while idly ruffling his wings. After a few seconds, he spoke again. _**"Very well. I will listen to your reason for being here. But keep in mind," **_he warned, _**"That I still will not trust without valid cause."**_

"I would do no less in your position," Aang admonished and stood up again. With the owl patiently frozen in front of him, he relayed everything about his concern that the books kept by the Air Nomads in their temples were destroyed along with the libraries during the Fire Nation's attacks, and his need to restore every piece of knowledge so that someday he may teach them to future Airbenders if need be. He also added that he couldn't bear to see the history of his people lost.

"So," he finished. "I will do whatever it takes to restore everything to at least resemble the way I remembered it. For the good of my people and to give the world knowledge of what it had missed for 100 years."

Shifting himself comfortably on his flat perch, the knowledge spirit scrutinized the Airbender further, tilting his head one way and another doing so. _**"You ask for much, even of me. Did you think that I would just give in to your request?"**_

Aang felt a tightening in his chest. "Honestly? No," he admitted. "But I had to come anyway. I had to try and see for myself if it was futile to ask for your help."

The spirit's head righted again. _**"Remarkable. The Avatar keeps choosing very worthy humans for its vessel. At the very least, brave ones. But you do understand that if I WERE to acquiesce to this, there is a price. You remember that in order to gain access to the knowledge in my collection, you would have to donate something in return."**_

_I completely forgot about that,_ thought Aang with a shameful blush on his face. But when he thought about it, he knew that he could really give nothing equally of worth to what he was asking. "I don't know what I could possibly give," he softly admitted. "What would you _want_ in return?"

The giant bird hummed lowly. _**"You ask for an entire Nation's worth of knowledge. However you would go about doing so, I would ask for a Nation's worth back. Perhaps to replace what that Fire Nation soldier destroyed."**_

"Zuko might help with that," Aang murmured thoughtfully. "Probably wouldn't be too happy about it though."

_**"Or, if that task seems too tedious, I have an easier solution that would warrant the same worth."**_

As Aang quizzically glanced back to the spirit, he noticed his eyes taking on its dangerous shimmer. _**"You see, Avatar, I do also take specimens to add to my collection, and in light of what has happened to me, I had decided to add humans. A smattering of them from each Nation. They are each so different and make for fascinating subjects, you see."**_

He lifted one wing and gestured with it, like he was flourishing in order to direct his gaze to something important. When the feathery appendage passed, he revealed the forms of several humans along the walls…males and females, adults and children, all in different shapes and forms, and dressed in the clothes that painted them as belonging to their Nations. All looked preserved, prone and lifeless.

To say that Aang was taken aback at the sight would be a gross understatement. He was mortified, frozen in disbelief, his eyes brimming with tears.

_**"You can rest assured, I did not kill them,"**_ Wan Shi Tong said once he sensed Aang's disgust. _**"I merely captured their spirits after they died in the mortal world, and I keep them safe here."**_

The owl turned back to Aang, and the macabre collection vanished behind him._** "All I would need from you, then, is another soul to add to the collection. You said you would do whatever it takes for this knowledge…but it would take something drastic to prove it to me, something that a human would have to sacrifice. Would you give a soul? You need not kill. Simply promise one to me after they die, perhaps of old age."**_ The spirit seemed to be sneering now. _**"One of your friends. Or perhaps…"**_ he leaned his head closer. _**"The Water Tribe girl. She is worth a Nation to you. Is she worth the knowledge of your Nation?"**_

Aang could hardly believe his ears. He wanted to shut out the spirit's unthinkable request, but he couldn't…not with his words echoing from all corners and filling his body with dread. He'd wanted to think the keeper of knowledge above such a thing…but now…

His fingers balled up into fists at his side, and he refused to meet Wan Shi Tong's gaze, for his own was trembling and holding back tears. "I can't _believe_ this…please tell me that you're joking."

_**"A spirit rarely jokes,"**_ the owl snarled. _**"A soul for the knowledge of a Nation. What do you think of that? It is the best offer I can give. Even the soul of an enemy of yours is enough to me. The Fire Nation girl that nearly killed you, perhaps. Does she not deserve this fate? It would be so simple to give that…so simple, that you could have your knowledge back right now."**_

Aang felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. He had no words. That Wan Shi Tong had the audacity to ask this of him…when he'd poured his heart and gave his word…

"What you ask is impossible. I…would never…_ever…_sacrifice a soul for this," Aang growled. "Not even a soul from an enemy is worth my nation's knowledge." His teeth gritted together as he raised his enraged, tear-filled eyes to meet the owl's imposing visage. "And I can't believe that you would even _think_ of asking me to do such a thing. Especially to my friends! Especially to _Katara!_"

_**"Hmph…typical of a human,"**_ Wan Shi Tong sighed, unfazed. _**"Too cowardly to even manage such a simple task."**_

"_COWARDLY?" _Aang roared. "You think that putting the people I love above power and knowledge is _cowardly?_"

The rage was just too much. The owl watched with widened eyes as the boy before him took on a fierce white glow. His eyes and tattoos illuminated with their white-hot glare, and Aang's body seemed to turn black.

_"You disgust me, Wan Shi Tong," _Aang hissed with the combined voices of his past lives. The owl knew that this was the Avatar spirit that was addressing him now. _"You would ask me to put the souls of humans at stake, for you to add to your COLLECTION, in exchange for restoring a Nation's precious lost knowledge…knowledge which I had thought YOU valued and once wished to share with the world. There was a time when you were like me…you cared for humans and wished to see them enlightened and using their wisdom to keep balance and peace. But your experiences have left you jaded. You are now no better than Koh!"_

The owl's eyes widened, and he let out a feral hiss. _**"How DARE you compare me to the Face-Stealer…!"**_

_"My claim is founded!" _The Avatar interrupted. _"You have let your hatred and your disappointment in humans cloud you, and you should no longer hold yourself with such pride. If you cannot recant this offer…"_

It was at that point that Aang's body relaxed its position and his limbs fell to his side. His tattoos ceased their glow, as did his eyes. As he faced the owl again, he was once again a young Airbender…but his expression still held a myriad of emotions from anger, sadness, and betrayal.

Sighing as he relaxed the spirit within, Aang spoke as himself. "Your knowledge is worthless to me. I will not sacrifice a human's soul for it…that is more precious to me than any kind of knowledge or power. This meeting is over. I am sorry to have wasted your time and mine with this."

_**"…Very well, Avatar. Be gone from my study."**_ Wan Shi Tong admonished. He said nothing more as Aang bowed in farewell, and then turned his back and walked back to where the knowledge keeper had willed the doors to open again into the grand foyer of the library. He only kept his thoughtful gaze upon the young Avatar's back until he was well out of sight. And only then did the owl move again, letting out a low and contemplative hoot.

* * *

Aang was trembling when he left the library, but he managed to keep it under control as he stepped with purpose out of the foyer. He exchanged a few more pleasant words and goodbyes with Professor Zei before exiting the way he came.

As was his unspoken promise, Fang was still outside waiting for the young Avatar's return. He allowed Aang on his neck and lifted once more into the never-changing sky of the Spirit World…back to where he'd entered, back to where he'd cross back into the mortal world and back to where he belonged.

The impressive sight of the Eastern Air Temple's counterpart appeared none too soon. The dragon picked up speed and skillfully flew through one of the open windows in the tower and down into the prayer chamber where Roku also stood waiting.

"By the look of things, I am guessing that your request didn't go over well with the knowledge spirit," the previous Avatar softly said.

"You're right…it didn't," Aang sighed and gave Fang a thankful pat on his nose. "Thank you for your help anyway, Roku."

"Any time you need it, my young friend, I am here," the once-Firebender said with a bow. "Take care."

"You too," Aang returned with a bow of his own, settling himself onto a meditative pose in the same place that he'd left. Only a few seconds after he closed his eyes, he felt the familiar pull of his spirit returning to his mortal body and the ethereal surroundings of the Spirit World long vanishing from his senses.


	31. A Spirit's Answer

((AN: Aaaaand, new chapter. x3 Sorry I kinda took another day or two on releasing this one, I had a rather busy week at work that just made me keep procrastinating. xP

Now though, sadly, it is here that I must stop and put the story on hiatus for a little bit so I can write some more of the story and expand the buffer. I already have a couple of chapters written out, but like I pointed out before, best not to feel rushed. :3 I won't take forever, I promise. Just long enough for me to get quite a bit further along toward the ending and pick out some little plot bits to go through, that sort of thing. Meanwhile, I have a few new ideas for To Muse on Parenthood and Between the Pages, so at least you guys will have some other lil' bits to read. :3

(To anyone who demands I update soon: *singsong* I will know who didn't read the Author's Noooootes... =P)

Ahem. Plus it gives some of you a chance to catch up on all my chapters. xP I thank everyone so very kindly for their reviews. To Faith Angel: You're the most in-depth reviewer I've -ever- had the pleasure of hearing from. XD You're one of those whose input I always look forward to, and I very much appreciate the long (and probably exhausting xP) critiques. To Somariel: Thank you too, it's always so awesome to hear from people who are rather good authors in their own right, it gives me more confidence to keep on trying to improve as a writer. I wish I could list all of you guys, you're just...so...friggin'..._awesome._ =D

With that, I hope I don't get lynched for having to keep all you guys waiting. ^^; I'm itching just as all of you are to get through the rest of the events, but they don't write themselves. x3

Enjoy this short, sweet little thing. And as always, Mike and Bryan own these guys and I WELCOME THEM AS OVERLORDS OF THE WORLD if I could. xP))

* * *

Chapter 30

Once Aang felt the sensations of the mortal world on his body again, he opened his eyes to see the ruined prayer chamber draped in darkness. From the nearest window, he could plainly see that the sun had only just set and the night sky was quite visible. _Wow…I must have spent more time here than I thought._

He stood and stretched the muscle tension in his limbs, looking around. His eyes eventually fell on a spot near the entryway where, to the rekindling of his heart, his friends had still stayed waiting for him. They were napping on pillows, with empty food bowls and tea cups stacked neatly nearby.

In fact, the only one not present was Katara. But before he had time to go wake the others up, he heard soft footfalls in the hallway and saw a shadow dancing on the wall. The Waterbender in question emerged, carrying a tray with dinner to her friends.

Upon spotting him, however, she let out a gasp and promptly dropped the tray. "Aang! You're back!" she cried and rushed to him.

As he fervently returned Katara's embrace, the others were shocked awake by the sudden commotion. Paying little heed to the food on the floor, they all rushed in to join into a group hug and enveloped Aang in their arms.

"Hey guys…guess I took a while, huh?" he grinned tiredly from within the close group circle.

"You kidding? We were all worried!" Toph practically shouted. "What the heck took so long?"

"Yeah!" Sokka grinned as he looked his friend in the eyes again. "Did you manage to get the owl to listen to you?"

The others gave him their questioning looks, even more so when his smile diminished. "No…he refused. You were right; he's still angry with us. And it's poisoned him. He asked for something in return that I just couldn't give."

"What was that?" Katara inquired softly.

His eyes closed. "A human soul."

The others gasped silently. "Ooooh, that…!" Sokka nearly cursed. "See, this is what happens when you deal with a spirit! Some sort of mumbo-jumbo like that. Well, I _hope_ you said no."

"Don't worry," Aang held his hand up. "I did. I won't have any part of Wan Shi Tong's help if that's the only choice he gives me. My Nation's knowledge won't be rebuilt on such a sin."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Aang," Katara murmured, drawing him into another tight embrace. "That's what's important."

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad too. Anyway," he sighed, leaving his tension behind as he regarded his friends. "Did anyone save dinner for me? Spirit World traveling makes a person pretty darn hungry. And, uh," he added as he scrunched his knees together, "In need of a pit stop."

"I _knew_ they didn't have bathrooms in the Spirit World," Sokka snorted.

The others laughed as Katara looked behind her at the spilled food and blushed. "Uh…I guess I should go make another batch."

"Allow me, Katara," Suki giggled. "You worked and worried enough today, so just relax and hang out with Aang while we get this cleaned up and head back to the courtyard."

The Waterbender let a small smile cross her face. "Guess I won't mind that."

* * *

So, at Aang's insistence, the trip to the Spirit World wasn't mentioned again. For the rest of the evening, the group of young saviors enjoyed a respite around a warm campfire in the courtyard. They spoke at length about the next leg of their journey and how excited they were to see Omashu again and to be showing Toph and Suki one of their more memorable destinations. Sokka still hadn't decided where to send Hawky with another message, but he figured that the answer would come to them later.

Afterward, they retreated once more to the borrowed temple house to sleep away their last night and prepare themselves for an early-morning departure for their long trip back to the Earth Kingdom. Sleeping arrangements were switched again, with Katara in the lower guest bedroom and Sokka and Suki in the larger bed (with a shenanigan-free night, considering how early they had to wake up…he made it clear to his sister and the Airbender that the same thing was expected of them), and Toph once more stayed in a crafted earth tent just outside. As for Aang, he slept upon Appa in his old stall. He hadn't spent that much time with the sky bison in the past few days; as his greatest friend, animal guide, and beloved vessel for the travelers, he was owed a lot of appreciation. Momo as usual had hardly left the bison's side and was curled up on his head.

"You sad that we'll be leaving your old home again, buddy?" Aang whispered, running a hand through the beast's thick fur.

Appa released a grunt in assention, and the young Avatar chuckled. "Don't worry…Pathik takes good care of this place. We'll see it again. Considering we're not as busy as we used to be, there'll be a lot of time to travel between all the Temples if we want."

Appa lowed again before opening his mouth wide in a yawn and closing his eyes, relaxing his ten-ton frame into the sleeping space.

"G'night, Appa…g'night, Momo," Aang relayed to his pets before settling into the fur on the bison's leg.

For a long while, however, he found it hard to fall asleep…exhausted though he was mentally. _I guess my body got too much rest today,_ he figured.

As alert as Aang was, he wasn't too far into his musings before he heard the soft sound of footfalls coming toward him from outside. A smile crossed his face as he sat up; already guessing as to whom it had to be. His thoughts were founded the moment Katara poked her head around the stall's pole and met his gaze with a light blush; any thought that she had of sneaking up on him was certainly out the window.

"Hey, Aang," she whispered, briefly looking around before coming towards him and an already fast-asleep Appa.

"Hey," he replied with a wave, settling into the fur again. He gave her a quirked eyebrow along with his smile. "What're you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied truthfully, regarding him with all-too-familiar concern lighting her eyes. "Spirit World traveling is always such a big deal, and I get worried about you when you do it. I keep thinking you'll be pulled there in your dreams."

"It hasn't happened to me before…Spirits could just talk to me in my dreams, not pull me out," he pointed out, his expression softening. "You don't have to worry about me so much."

She shrugged with a giggle. "It's what I do. That's like me telling you to be more serious. You can't help it, right?"

"Finally, you remember," he joked.

"Ha-ha," she replied sardonically. "Well, I can't help it either. So I came looking for you. And…" she suddenly paused, twisting a few strands of hair in her fingers. "Um…it's probably silly, but I'm just not too comfortable sleeping without you next to me, now."

"It's not silly," Aang said with a blush crossing his cheeks. "I feel the same way. I'd go join _you_, but I think Sokka would kill me."

Katara snorted and stepped forward, taking a seat on one of Appa's legs next to him. "Can I join _you,_ then?"

Aang bit his lip, uncertain. "Sokka will get mad at _you."_

"Oh, let him," Katara sighed, gently taking his hand and squeezing it. "I just wanna make sure you're okay. He'd understand, considering that as he sometimes feels protective towards Suki, I feel protective of you. I can tell that's mostly the reason why he wants _her_ close to him at night."

"I kinda sensed that," Aang replied, scooting closer to the Waterbender with his eyes locked to hers. "And you never have to ask to join me. I don't mind…and I don't think Appa will either."

"Yeah; I had a talk with Appa before, he told me he approves of us," Katara laughed, giving the bison's leg fur a comb with her fingers. "If your bison does, then that's good enough for me."

"Oh, he approved of you from the beginning," Aang grinned. "They say animals have a great sense of character."

"Nobody better at that than Appa," Katara snickered. Her laugh then turned into a light, happy sigh as she took Aang's hands in hers. Her smile was loving and shy. "And thanks for allowing me to keep you company."

"Thank _you_ for giving me the company," Aang breathed in reply, pulling himself close and touching his forehead with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes as her breathing grew soft on his face. "Very much."

Without opening her eyes, Katara could feel his smile. Without parting his forehead from hers, his arm lovingly snaked around her back and pulled her into a close snuggle as they laid themselves back into Appa's warm fur. As her arm wrapped him in return, she tilted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips. He sleepily returned it with just as much emotion, losing himself to her warmth, breath, scent, and spirit. When he felt his body finally relaxing in preparation for rest, he wondered if perhaps his lack of sleep was simply due to missing his other half.

* * *

It was rather ironic that, in his dreams that night, he would indeed be visited by a spirit.

As soon as Aang was in the deepest part of sleep, he felt the familiar sensation of not only his dreaming mind, but his soul being beckoned to. The young Avatar always had very detailed dreams…but he could tell the ones that were just dreams from the lucid ones that a spirit would cause.

The realm of his dreams for that round was simple in nature. He was sitting on a plain, flat mountaintop, surrounded by clouds and fog. Looking around curiously, he expected to perhaps find Roku or one of his other past lives calling on him for something important.

What he _didn't_ expect was the black-and-white visage of the knowledge spirit, peering down at him as the fog dissipated. Wan Shi Tong, though he radiated the same amount of power, was perched on a thin tree branch and looking for the world like a regular owl in size. There was a sense of melancholy about him in that form, it seemed.

Surprised, Aang nonetheless gave him a scowl. "What do you want? I told you that I wouldn't agree to your terms."

The owl's eyes closed. _**"I have indeed remembered so, young Avatar,"**_ the owl admonished with a surprisingly accepting tone. _**"But I have not come to convince you on the matter."**_

Aang's expression softened, but still held scrutiny. "Why did you call me, then?"

The bird's head tilted back and forth. _**"I have come to confess something to you. When you came to me with your request, I was rather taken aback by your bold action. It was nigh impressive of you to have the will to find me. So, I had decided to test the validity of your heart and soul, to see whether you had earned it."**_

"…Test?" Aang echoed.

_** "The wall of human souls that I showed you in my study was a mere illusion. I was testing you, to see if you were indeed seeking my knowledge to better the world and help to rebuild your nation from its destruction."**_ The owl's head righted again, and his eyes bore into Aang's with heavy sincerity.

"It was…a test?" the Airbender's corporeal form echoed. "That whole thing, about wanting me to choose a human soul for the knowledge of my nation…was a test?" His eyes widened, the emotion of hope overcoming the anger he felt toward the spirit. "Did…did I pass?"

_**"With flying colors, as a rather appropriate saying to you would go,"**_ Wan Shi Tong answered. With his eyes, he looked as if he smiled. _**"In my arrogance, I had forgotten what it was like to see a selfless human, whether he held the Avatar in him or not. Your Professor Zei was the first example that had been brought to my library. The second was you. You showed me, even through your fear, that your compassion for humans far outweighs any thirst or greed you have for knowledge. You have humbled me, and proven that my knowledge could be used yet for a greater good. Therefore, though I still will not relinquish my library back to the physical world…I will give YOU what you want."**_

Aang released a breathless gasp, leaping to his feet. "Really? You'll let me have everything on the Air Nomads?"

_**"Everything included in your request…the itinerary on that includes one copy of every book that adorned the libraries of each of the four Air Temples. From anthropological studies on your people to the books written by the Air Nomads themselves…I will relinquish it all."**_

Mouth agape, Aang shook his head in disbelief. "Wan Shi Tong…I…I don't know what to say. I don't know how to thank you for this. You don't realize how much this means to me."

_**"I can very well glean that from your emotions, Avatar," **_the owl chuckled. He spread his wings and leaped from the branch, instantly regaining his full size upon landing. The spirit gazed down with a serious gleam in his eyes at the human standing reverently at his talons. _**"However…there is but one condition."**_

Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "I figured there would still be a price. So long as I won't have to give up a human soul."

_**"No," **_Wan Shi Tong relented with a bird-like coo. _**"I am mistrustful of humans still, but that does not mean that I intend to ever keep them in a collection. No, what I ask for in return in something far simpler."**_

Once again, the owl spread his massive black wings out to his sides. As he did, there appeared a small legion of diminutive fox-like creatures behind him and to either side. They sat obediently, their beady black eyes fixed on Aang.

_**"I will have my knowledge seekers sent out into the physical world, carrying the books with them at intervals to every temple. The tomes and scrolls should be stored in the libraries again, or anything that could be built to resemble such a safe place to store them. And once each of the four Air Temple libraries is restored, they will be watched. I will keep several sets of eyes at every one of them. So, be forewarned…the knowledge I give you is priceless. If it is destroyed again, I will know about it, and I will seek retribution on the persons responsible.**_

_** "In short, Avatar…your temples and their books are gaining the boon of protection from a spirit. The knowledge is yours to share as you will."**_ His head lowered to Aang's level. _**"My only request is that you protect this knowledge for however long you have upon this world. Tell your descendants and your friends' descendants to protect it. Let no one take it from you. For you see…"**_ the spirit chuckled in a mirthful, but dangerous, manner. _**"My fee for the misuse of my books is rather steep."**_

Aang thought hard about the condition, but only for a moment. Then, he faced the owl and gave a respective bow. "You have my word, good spirit. I will not let your knowledge be misused or destroyed. I thank you for your great generosity."

_**"And I thank you for once again convincing me."**_ At that, the owl turned and motioned with his wings toward the myriad of foxes in his wake. At once, the creatures rushed away into the fog, determined to carry out the owl's orders.

"Oh, uh, there's one thing I should mention," Aang said, scratching the back of his neck. "If you're going to bring books back to all the temples, the Northern Air Temple…"

_**"It is occupied, I know,"**_ the owl interrupted as his head turned around on his body to face Aang. _**"You may do well to warn them somehow, when you awaken. Until then, I will save that temple for last."**_

"Will do," the young Airbender laughed. "I will never forget this, Wan Shi Tong."

_**"Just remember,"**_ the spirit began with an echo to his voice as his wings flapped and he leaped off into the foggy air of the dream, to fly straight out of sight. _**"Protect your knowledge and it will stand for all time…"**_

As the owl and his knowledge seekers vanished, Aang at once felt a tug as he was soon brought out of the ethereal confines of his dream and back to the waking world with a jolt.

* * *

Aang sat up with a short gasp, his eyes wide. Slowly, the fog in his mind cleared, and he remembered where he was: sleeping on Appa's leg, in his old stall, with Katara beside him.

Sensing movement, she too was starting to awaken. Her eyes were heavy as she tiredly regarded him. "…Aang? What's up?"

As she awoke a little more, she noticed that he was beaming, eyes sparkling like nothing she'd ever seen. Aang laughed with glee and pulled her up into a hug. "I can't believe it! Wan Shi Tong…he's going to do it! He's going to restore the libraries! This is great! I gotta…"

"Aang, slow down!" Katara grumbled loudly, taking his shoulders and pulling away from him. "What happened? Did you have a dream?"

The young nomad took a few deep breaths to regain his composure and looked back into her eyes. "Katara, Wan Shi Tong…he came to me in my dream. And he told me that my having to give up a human soul for the Air Nomad knowledge was all a test. And by refusing, I passed. He told me he's going to give it all. Every Air Temple will be restocked with books again." He had a wide smile. "The knowledge of my people _won't_ be lost forever."

Blinking at the news, Katara smiled back and drew him into a tight hug. "Aang, that's so great! I can't believe it!" she looked into his eyes again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he nodded. "My spirit visions are never wrong. I bet that tomorrow we might see knowledge seekers walking around and putting books back on the library shelves again."

Katara chuckled at the image. "We probably won't stick around to see it, though. We have to leave for Omashu at dawn."

"I know," Aang sighed. "But, at least I know Pathik will watch over things here. And I do have a message to write before we leave. Where's Hawky?"

Katara didn't need to answer. At the sound of his name, the messenger bird gave a quiet squawk from above them on a rafter. As Aang held his arm out for a perch, Hawky answered the summon and flew down to wrap his talons around his wrist. "Whatcha gonna do with him?" the Waterbender inquired curiously.

Aang smiled as he reached around for his pack and a scroll to write on. "Let's just say I'm making Sokka's mind up for him. Teo and his dad might like to know how we are before we visit, and would appreciate a warning before a bunch of foxes with books show up."

"Heh, not a bad idea," Katara admonished.

Once the message was finished, Aang rolled up the parchment and stuck it on the little pack on Hawky's back. "Think you can make it to the Northern Air Temple, little guy?"

The bird screeched in affirmation, and with a thrust of an arm to get him into the sky, a flurry of red feathers rocketed out of the vicinity and turned into a northwest direction towards a new destination with a message from Team Avatar.


	32. Air to Earth

((AN: Well, I didn't say I'd be on a -long- hiatus, did I? *Grin* Mind, this doesn't mean that I'm returning to posting a chapter every three days...there'll still be quite a bit of time between each one...especially since I feel like I'm trying to slug through the next arch. x3 But, I am at least going to stay at least a chapter or two ahead in my writing. As in, since I'm posting this one, know that the next one's already written, and the one after that's in progress. :3

Anyway, we move to the next part, wherein our friends say their goodbyes to their fond good times at the Eastern Air Temple and make the long flight to Omashu. And the crazy King Bumi, who's rather fun to write. XD

I'm also exercising an interesting theory about the city itself and Bumi, which ties into a nice big Earthbending-filled mini-plot here, and I only hope that there are no canon materials out there that would immediately derail them. xP But I digress. Enjoy!

As usual, Mike and Bryan own everything.))

* * *

Chapter 31

Sure enough, the first words heard out of Sokka's mouth the next morning were, "Where's Hawky?"

They were up nearly with the sun, the dawn bright and clear as it shone warmly over the ruins of the Eastern Air Temple. Appa's saddle was already securely fastened to the fur on his back, and Momo was perched on the seat as he eagerly awaited the rest of the humans.

It was Katara who answered as she tossed a pack up. "Well, you wanted to send a message to someone. Aang wrote a scroll to Teo and the others at the Northern Air Temple last night. It had to get there fast."

"Really?" Sokka quirked a curious eyebrow. "What's so important for _them_ to get a fast message?"

Then, before the Waterbender could answer, Aang came running up the path from the central Temple building, out of breath. "You guys are _not _gonna believe this! Come see what's happening in the library!"

Toph grumbled. "Aang, we weren't exactly _planning_ on staying to study more sacred Airbender knowledge."

"You don't understand!" he pleaded with a wide grin on his face. "My dream came true! The Air Temples _are_ getting my people's knowledge back!"

That got everyone's attention. "Wait, wait…dream? What dream? And I thought the crazy owl guy said 'no' to your knowledge bid," Sokka argued.

Only Katara knew what Aang was talking about, and she started after the excited Avatar. "I'll explain it to you on the way," she said. "C'mon!"

* * *

True to her word, Katara revealed everything to the rest of the group—with Aang's help—as they made their way up into the main Temple's vast abandoned halls. The dream was described in detail, and left everyone shellshocked to say the least.

"So, it was all a test?" Suki said, focusing on Aang as they finally neared the threshold of the library. "Wow…spirits can be pretty unpredictable."

"It's a little _too_ convenient to me," Sokka hummed with his arms crossed. "I've about had my fill of Spirit World shenanigans for one big adventure. Now you're telling me that the all-knowing owl guy is just gonna give you what you wanted?"

"I know you're suspicious, Sokka," Katara eyed her brother. "I was, too. But Aang did say that he proved himself to Wan Shi Tong, and spirits aren't prone to lying to anybody as far as anyone knows."

The warrior shrugged. "I still don't like it…but like all the weirdness that's happened to me, I guess I'll get used to it in time."

Once they reached the tall double-doors, the group didn't know what exactly they would be finding. But what they _did_ find had them frozen with quite the identical shocked looks on their faces.

As Guru Pathik stood and looked on with a knowing grin, idly stroking his beard, two mountainous piles of books and scrolls had been placed on either side of the library's entrance. What's more, several small Knowledge Seekers padded along nonchalantly between the inside and the outside, snatching tomes and scrolls in their thin jaws to carry them to the intact shelves within. They would only pause to regard the young heroes briefly with their dark, twinkling eyes before hurrying back to their task.

"Oh wow, Aang…" Katara breathed. "I can't believe that it worked! Now the history of the Air Nomads will never be lost again."

"With the protection of the Spirits, yeah," Aang smiled. He hung his head, letting his emotions out in the form of a single tear from his eye at the spectacle before them. Noticing it, and feeling an immense happiness for the sole surviving Airbender, she reached out to softly wipe it from his cheek.

Pathik was heard chuckling as he turned to regard his guests. "It looks like my work has been made easier. Young Avatar, I cannot help but feel proud of you for this accomplishment. And I know that Gyatso would have been just as proud."

Aang lifted his eyes toward the aged spiritual guide. "It's you that I have to thank for the help," he admonished with a respectful bow. "For everything you've done for me."

"It was my honor, Aang," Pathik bowed back. "And the same honor is extended to your companions. The five of you together have quite a strong bond, and I have never seen such pure connections of friendship. The things you will accomplish will for certain change this world for the better." He straightened again with a smile. "I imagine that you are all preparing to leave, now?"

"We are," the young monk confirmed, with nods of agreement passing between his friends. "But we'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Come visit any time," Pathik smiled. "The company is appreciated, and in my old age, it is also somewhat refreshing to look upon the energy and happiness of your youth. I hope that you will never forget what you've learned here in these few days and what you _will_ learn in the future."

"I don't think we'll ever forget this visit," Katara smiled as she discreetly took Aang's hand in hers. "It was pretty fun."

"I gotta admit, there's something about these Air Temples," Toph hummed idly. "Maybe I oughta get in touch with my spiritual side. Y'know, _one_ of these days."

Suki bowed toward the Guru. "Thanks for your hospitality and your wisdom."

"Indeed, thanks," Sokka added with a polite nod. "Take care of yourself, and uh…don't get on the bad side of the spirit foxes. Wan Shi Tong's…pretty scary."

The guru chuckled. "I am well aware of the power of the Spirits, young man. Take care of yourselves as well."

With the final goodbyes said, and with a stronger sense of peace and hope settling in their hearts, they made their way back towards Appa and filed onto the saddle.

The feeling upon leaving the Eastern Air Temple was the same as leaving the Southern…for they were leaving a very spiritual land, and for that their souls felt uplifted and calm…yet sad. The ruined, towering spires were slowly being drawn back into the clouds as the sky bison flew with swiftness to their next destination, but when Aang turned his eyes back to his people's old home, he smiled. There was hope for restoring the Temples yet to their former glory…and they would be, as long as he was around to see to it.

* * *

They had a good few days of flying ahead of them as they made their way out of Air Nomad territory (now perhaps known as the Avatar's territory for the time being), over the calm blue sea, and back into the edge of the vast Earth Kingdom. Using one of Sokka's maps as their ever-present guide, they followed the great mountain range that bordered the vast Si Wong Desert and crossed it when they found a safe spot to do so.

Appa was allowed to rest after a couple of days, somewhere straight over the mountains from Gaoling. Several small villages dotted the foothills of the gray and barren earthen structures, and the group found it refreshing to be among people again and in places where they would be granted food and other supplies from the grateful folk who recognized the brave children.

After that, they made good time flying straight into the familiar impressive peaks of the Kolau Mountains. Omashu wasn't at all far away, and the friends were yearning to spend their next relaxing break in a beautifully-furnished palace. Aang was excited to see Bumi again, though he was swiftly reminded that when there, he was gonna be tested to his limits on Earthbending training thanks to Toph.

* * *

On the way there, just a few hours into sunset (Sokka was adamant on making it there by nightfall), Aang noticed a rather familiar line of mountains below them which sent his mind into a repeat of happy memories. He leaned back into the saddle and started humming a song.

Katara glanced up as she heard him, at first not placing the tune but still finding it too familiar all the same.

She got her answer when Aang quietly put the notes into lyrics. _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another…"_

_"A war divides their people…"_ Katara automatically broke out into song along with him, before causing them both to fall into a fit of giggles. "Remembered where we are, huh?" she grinned, a rosy tint on her cheeks.

"Yep," Aang grinned back, feeling that same warmth creeping up to his face at the memory. "The Cave of Two Lovers."

"Oh man, not that place again," Sokka groaned, flopping his arms lazily over the side of the saddle. "It's bad enough that song gets stuck in my head too easily, I have to be reminded of that adventure."

As for the two members of the group who hadn't accompanied them on that particular trip, they eyed their companions curiously. "Cave of Two Lovers?" Suki blinked. "What's _that_ all about?"

"Boy, Fan-girl, you really were pretty sheltered," Toph piped up as she reclined on the saddle. "Most everyone in the Earth Kingdom knows the story of the first Earthbenders. Omashu is named after them."

"Well, Kyoshi Island _is_ pretty remote," Suki grimaced. "C'mon, tell me."

It was Katara who wove the tale, having read the story in the tomb and thus remembered it well…the tragic tale of lovers on opposite sides of a war, who—as Toph had to do—learned Earthbending from the badger-moles and constructed elaborate paths through the mountains just for each other to find. And of Oma who, upon Shu's death, ended the feud between their nations with her powerful display of Earthbending and built the city for them to live in peace. Though not as grand as Ba Sing Se, Omashu was still revered in the Earth Kingdom, a city as ancient as Earthbending itself.

Suki found herself awestruck as she finished. "Wow…that's a beautiful story."

"And sad," Aang agreed. "But it was pretty memorable when we had to go through the caves. Back then, there were Fire Nation soldiers guarding that path down there to Omashu, so we had to use them to get there."

"Isn't that cave cursed?" Toph inquired.

"Cursed by badger-moles and wolf-bats," Sokka groaned. "Yep. Didn't help that Appa caused a cave-in and separated us. I was left with these happy-go-lucky singing nomads, nearly drove me _crazy."_

The rest of the group shared a laugh at his expense. "So, how'd you get out, then?" Suki asked.

"The nomads and I kinda charmed the badger-moles with our songs and _they_ led us out," Sokka waved dismissively before gesturing toward Katara and Aang. "And these two here simply 'let love lead the way', as per the curse."

After a pause, he looked up and fixed the pair with narrowed eyes. "Come to think of it, considering you two lovebirds, just what _did_ you mean by that?"

As the others regarded them, Aang and Katara both shrunk into themselves with streaks of pink on their cheeks. "Er, well…" the Airbender started, rubbing the back of his head.

Thankfully, Katara's composure was gained a little faster. "The curse was actually something of a riddle," she explained quickly. "As we were leaving the tomb, our torch went out. When it did, a path of these glowing rocks appeared on the ceiling, leading the way out. We figured that's how the lovers found their way through the labyrinth."

"Oh?" Sokka blinked, his voice going a little shrill at the discovery. "Waaait…so you mean, all that time, all we had to do was _not_ light the torches?"

"Pretty much," Aang confirmed with a nod.

The warrior stared for a few seconds before slumping backward with a loud groan, slapping a palm to his face. "I was almost _eaten_ by wolf-bats and badger-moles and stuck with singing nomads, and _that's_ all we had to do? _Man,_ I feel stupid."

The others broke out into laughter again, with Suki giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, what you did was impressive anyway, Boomerang Guy," Toph grinned. "Not everybody earns the trust of badger-moles."

Sokka let out a sigh, smiling slightly. "Yeah…it was pretty cool taming the ferocious beasts like that."

As the others spoke amongst themselves, Aang and Katara shared a quick glance between them. In their memory, they went back to the exact moment they were engulfed in darkness. Faces leaning close…tentative breaths taken…a brush of the lips…

"You think maybe we should visit the caves again sometime?" Katara whispered with a warm smile in his direction.

Aang blushed deeply and smiled back. "Maybe. Since we know the secret, it oughta be pretty easy to do now."

As if he was reading their minds, though, Sokka interrupted. "We're _not_ touring that creepy place again. I've had enough of curses and changing tunnels and whatnot."

"Who says we'd take you?" Katara shot back, smirking.

Sokka simply sputtered and let the matter drop, once Appa had flown them clear of the mountain range.

"Well, at least, how does the rest of that song go?" Suki inquired with curiosity. "I take it that the nomads sang that particular one."

"Got that right," Aang chuckled, and along with Katara, they started the chorus again, much to Sokka's aching ears.

_"Two lovers, forbidden from one another_

_ A war divides their people_

_ And a mountain divides them apart_

_ Built a path to be together_

_ …and die…_

_ Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain…_

_ Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel…"_

"…Yeah!" Aang finished the song, eliciting giggles from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, that's a pretty catchy song," Suki snickered.

"Cheesy…but catchy," Toph agreed.

"Too catchy," Sokka groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Never, ever sing it again, please."

"And what, _we_ have to keep listening to _you_ think up silly haikus ever now and again?" Katara snorted.

Toph laughed. "She's got you there, O Master Poet."

"Eh," Suki shrugged. "Some of those haikus are pretty clever, to me."

"_Thank you,_" Sokka beamed, pulling her closer. "Now here's a girl with good taste."

Katara's eyes rolled. "Yeah, you're _so_ cultured," she muttered, causing Aang to snicker.

Soon enough though, the tired children found themselves silenced as they eagerly watched the horizon for the familiar mountaintop city to appear.

* * *

Appa let out a tired groan as night fell, though he still flew high and fast over the stone mountains. The waning moon was their only source of light for miles; however, Aang had graciously created a small ball of fire to fit in his palm and illuminate the saddle.

They only had to wait a few moments longer before, finally, they came upon a mountain that was adorned with several dots of light; torches as seen from afar through the windows of houses and bathing the downward-spiraling streets of an earthen city.

"I think I see it!" Sokka jumped up. "I _told_ you guys we'd make it by nighttime!"

As the bison flew onward with an enthusiastic "yip-yip!" from Aang, Katara stood dramatically over the saddle with a wave of her arm. "I present to you guys, the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

The others regarded her with amused stares. Noting the silence, she turned and glowered. "Oh come on, Aang and Sokka got to announce the city the last two times we visited. Now it's my turn."

"I didn't even get to _finish_ my dramatic announcement!" Sokka argued. "The last time, the Fire Nation had taken over."

"Okay, but still, I had to do it at least once," Katara murmured as she slumped into the saddle and received a reassuring hug courtesy of Aang.

Their friends let out light-hearted bouts of laughter. "The city does look beautiful," Suki admonished. "Probably even better in daylight."

"I just can't wait to see a comfortable palace bed," Toph grinned. "And then a rock arena for some hardcore Earthbending. Heh, Twinkletoes, your tattoos are probably gonna be hidden by bruises when we're done."

"Lookin' forward to it," Aang muttered with half-hearted sarcasm.

Out of earshot of the others, Katara leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Just means we get into healing session practice every night, right?"

At that moment, the Airbender was eternally glad that the dim lighting hid the red tint on his face very well.

"So, anyway," Sokka mused over the calm silence. "How are we getting in this time? Front door with the grumpy guards, sewer with the pentapus things sticking to me…"

"I think it's safe for us to just fly right up to the palace on Appa, Sokka," Aang snickered.

The warrior snorted to himself and flopped tiredly on the saddle's rim. "I keep forgetting how wonderful it is to travel without a war going on."

"Yeah; no worries about what people might do if they see us anymore," his sister agreed. "The Fire Nation isn't trying to shoot us down, and we don't have to treat the Earth Kingdom with suspicion."

"The fact that the Dai Li are running around somewhere still worries me a little," Aang admitted with a sigh. "I can't help but feel that it's not completely over yet."

"It's what we're all here for, to make sure it is," Suki grinned.

Omashu was soon no longer a mountain of lights, but a grand, sprawling city below them. The palace was less elaborate than the royal décor of Ba Sing Se…but it was no less impressive in its height upon the mountain's unbreakable peak.

"I hope Bumi's still awake," Aang hummed as he reached for the bison's reins and directed him around for a place to hopefully land.

"Eh, it's not that late yet," Sokka noted.

Finally, with a relieved bellow from the beast, they drifted down to a platform beside the path leading to the earthen palace's gate. They didn't have to wait long before a small gathering approached them; four guards armed with spears, a few curious servants, and a very recognizable King Bumi dressed in overly-elaborate robes standing in the center.

"Well, what a surprise!" the elderly Earthbender snorted in laughter as he opened his arms as a gesture of welcome to the group of heroes. "The Avatar and his friends grace my humble palace once again."

As the rest of the group gave respectful bows, Aang ran up to hug his old friend with a laugh of his own. "It's great to see you too, Bumi. We thought we'd stay for a few days, if that's okay."

The king eagerly returned the hug. "Oh come now, of _course_ it's okay! In fact, I was expecting the lot of you. Iroh and Pakku have informed me of your little world-travel venture."

Suki smirked toward her boyfriend. "See, Sokka, you didn't have to send Hawky here after all."

The warrior snapped his fingers. "_Man,_ I was so sure that was a good idea."

"I guess the Order of the White Lotus has ways to get word to travel fast," Katara laughed.

Bumi's eyes narrowed toward her. "Young lady, you haven't the faintest idea," he grinned with a dark, conspiratorial voice. But in a second, he regained his normal composure with another loud, snorty laugh. "Anyway, it's good to see you all too. And Toph!" he turned to the blind child with a grin. "I hear the self-proclaimed World's Greatest Earthbender wishes to challenge _me,_ eh?"

"You got it, Pops!" Toph snarked back, punching a fist into her hand. "I thought we'd tag-team the Avatar, too."

Bumi smirked. "Izzat so? Heh, I hope he's bulked up a little since the last time I fought him. The boy's gonna need it."

"Twinkletoes is still a pansy. But I've whipped him up a bit, don't you worry."

Aang groaned, hearing this exchange while his friends giggled behind him. "Oh, I can feel my bones breaking already. Too late for me to get in a sick day?"

"Sorry, Aang," Katara nonchalantly quipped as she clasped a hand on his shoulder. "But as your Sifu, I _must_ insist that you catch up on your training."

He sent her a glare, though his eyes twinkled behind the expression. "Traitor."

She merely sent him a wicked grin in return. "Don't make me push back the healing sessions, Pupil."

The Airbender blushed, and then let his shoulders slump. "Man, I never win."

In his mind, however, he was already bursting with enthusiasm. At least now he had the time to let one of his oldest, best friends teach him a thing or two about Earthbending.

* * *

Bumi insisted on throwing the group a feast once they got settled in and Appa was shown to a good-sized dwelling where he could eat as much hay as he pleased. As they ate around the table, the others spoke to the king of the travels they had made so far and what their next plans were. He listened attentively, though it was hard to be sure if he was taking everything seriously when he munched loudly on his lettuce and kept up a lopsided stare.

He clapped his hands together once they finished. "It seems like it's been a fine journey, indeed! I'd heard of the attack on Gaoling, too; it was a rather heroic tale."

"Well hey, it's not like I was gonna let _my_ home get burnt to the ground," Toph declared as she leaned back in her chair and rested her feet on the table. A few of the guards looked on with slight disgust at the young Earthbender's manners, but knew that if the king let it slide, it had to have been okay.

"And you were valiant yourself, Toph," Bumi grinned. "Which reminds me. The lot of you arrived at a rather opportune time."

"How's that?" Aang curiously inquired between bites of his salad.

Bumi took on a serious tone. "As you are all well aware, I'm…well, I'm pretty old. I may be the strongest Earthbender…"

Toph coughed loudly, and the king's eyes narrowed. "…_Among_ the strongest," he corrected. "But I still can't escape the inevitable. I will not be around forever. And so I've been thinking of looking for someone to take over the throne of Omashu when I'm gone."

The group fell into silence as their wide eyes looked among each other. Bumi had been a strong friend and ally for so long that they had easily forgotten how old he was. Aang especially seemed to hold the most hurt behind his expression as he regarded his comrade…and it hit him like a hammer to rock just how much the world had changed in the hundred years he'd missed it. How everyone he knew back then was gone, except for Bumi…whose life would have surely been lost long ago were it not for the strength given to him by his Earthbending.

And how small he felt whenever it crossed his mind, no matter his deeds.

"So, then…" Suki tentatively pressed, "You don't have any heirs?"

"No, no," Bumi's seemingly-fragile head shook. "I've never married nor had children. I've always been too busy refining my Earthbending and ruling my city. Besides, why would I want to; girls have cooties!" he barked a loud snort of laughter.

The group let out a collective groan at the king's dose of humor in a serious situation. _Just how the heck did they let this guy be king anyway?_ Katara couldn't help but wonder.

Her answer eventually came as Bumi collected himself again. "There doesn't need to be an heir anyway…as Aang here would tell you, I wasn't even born into it."

"It's true," Aang grinned. "Bumi would've made a _strange_ prince, if he was one."

The king snorted again, grinning. "Indeed; I _won_ the throne. See, Omashu has always had a different way of doing things. Our history and traditions are steeped in the ancient art of Earthbending, as far back as when the first Earthbenders built the city. So, when it comes time for a ruler to step down, the strongest Earthbender with the right qualities for leadership is chosen to take their place. The throne was _always _taken by Earthbenders, a tradition that was started by the very first ruler Oma, who also had no heirs. So, she chose among the qualified members of the city who'd learned the talent; what better way than to keep the proud heritage of Earthbending alive at the same time?"

_I can imagine why she didn't have any heirs. She could have only loved Shu enough, _Katara mused, with a brief glance toward Aang as she remembered the tale of the Two Lovers.

"That's pretty fascinating," Sokka hummed. "An Earth Kingdom city built around Earthbending. It makes a lot of sense; better sense than Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom capital only has Earthbenders for the guard, and the king himself isn't one."

"I _have_ pressed for years that Omashu should be the capital," Bumi shrugged. "Ours was the first big Earth Kingdom city, but _theirs_ is bigger and more well-known! Go figure Ba Sing Se's people and their logic. It's downright silly!"

The irony of his statement drew a few giggles out of the group. "So then, do you have someone in mind for your successor, your highness?" Suki asked.

"Better not be me," Toph instantly said. "I'm a pretty powerful Earthbender, but I'd rather not get dragged into royal matters."

"Relax, my dear," Bumi chuckled. "I haven't even considered you, unless you _want_ to enter. No, actually, in a couple of days I'm holding a tournament for the city; it's a tradition to do so in order to test the skills of the Earthbenders among my subjects. The top winners will be tested for leadership qualities, and then I will have my choice. You guys get to see who it's gonna be! There are already running bets that the captain of my guard will get the job."

"I can see him being a fair ruler," Katara mused, remembering Yung, the man running the Resistance of Omashu when it was taken over by the Fire Nation at one point.

"Well, we'll see if he has the stuff to take on the challenge," Bumi grinned. "Anyway; I guess the plan for everyone here then is to catch up for three days."

"Yep," Aang nodded. "We can have my training day tomorrow, and see the tournament the next day."

"And the third day, we can just relax and take in the sights," Sokka hummed. "Send a message to Haru to let him know we're coming, maybe."

"As long as we don't take a ride down the mail chutes again," Katara said, glancing toward Aang. "Right?"

"Oh, now I didn't say we wouldn't," he said with a mischievous grin that caused her to groan.

"Sounds about as fun as penguin sledding," Toph pointed out while she scratched her head.

"So that means you're in, Toph?" the Avatar guessed.

"You bet your behind, Twinkletoes."

"Count me and Suki out," Sokka instantly jumped in. "That was _far_ too much of a sickening ride."

"Hey now," the Kyoshi Warrior interrupted, glaring at the Water Tribe boy. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about, and you just decide for me?"

"It's where these knuckleheaded boys take one of those large mail crates and use the chutes going down the mountain as a giant super-slide," Katara dryly explained. "The first time Aang took us mail-sliding, it didn't exactly go well."

"It'd have gone better if I didn't have to get us out of the way of these giant spears about to impale us from behind," Aang shot back.

"And those spears and the subsequent hopping off rooftops and rushing headlong into cabbage carts is the _exact_ reason I don't want a repeat of that ride," Sokka confirmed. "So there."

Suki was wide-eyed. A part of her would have liked to experience the ride, but the part of her that tended to honorably obey the codes of conduct in a city overrode that part of her. "…Yeah, I'll pass too."

Aang huffed and leaned back. "Fair enough. You don't know what you're missing, though."

Bumi laughed again, hardly letting up his hearty snorts. "Same old Aang, always up for fun. Anyway!" He clapped his hands together. "If we're finished with the feast, I say it's time to hit the hay. Need to be up plenty early tomorrow, Avatar."

"Like I need reminding," the nomad's eyes rolled.

"Then I bid you all a good night." Bumi signaled for his guards. "Please escort our young guests to the prepared chamber."

"Um, my lord," the guardsman tentatively spoke, "_Which_ chamber? You prepared two today."

"Oh," Bumi blinked. "Um…the one that used to be the refurbished chamber that we turned into the bad one. Ooh, but wait, that one's bad, isn't it…ah…"

Aang slapped his forehead. "Bumi, you _still_ haven't numbered your chambers?"

"He's old, Aang; old people are forgetful," Sokka grimaced.

"I'll have you know that I have _twice_ the memory of a camelephant, boy!" Bumi exclaimed. "I just happen to always keep skipping that particular chore." The king mentally thought through all of his guest chambers before finally coming to the one he was thinking of. "Take them to the good-that-used-to-be-bad-and-has-been-refurbished-twice chamber."

"At once, sir," the guard sighed as he ushered the children out of the room, leaving a thoughtful ruler sitting at the head of the table.

* * *

The chamber turned out to be similar to the one that they had stayed in on the first visit to Omashu; only there were a few more canopy beds placed inside and the room had, it seemed, been repainted a darker shade of green. They all agreed at least that it felt more hospitable than before, when the Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar were briefly prisoners in the palace.

It only took a few moments for the five friends and Momo to choose their respective bunks; Toph slept in one a little further away from the others, while as usual, Sokka's bed was next to Suki's and Aang's next to Katara's. Not much between them had been spoken once they settled themselves into the comfortable sleeping quarters. The long traveling had left them all weary and grateful for the break offered to them.

There was one point during the night, though, when restlessness found its way to Aang's mind in the form of a nightmare. It wasn't as vivid and detailed as any he'd had in the past…or even as horrendous. It was just ominous; he saw the faces of every young friend he had made from every nation 100 years ago, calling to him and asking where he had been…but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get to them, and they disappeared in a cloud of fog while echoing and screaming his name.

When the dream ended, his eyes cracked open and he set his sights back on reality. A dark room in the palace of Omashu, surrounded by his current friends, softly lit by glowing green-white stones embedded in the pillar-decorated corners. The others were still fast asleep and hadn't noticed him stirring.

At the memory of his dream, he sighed and stood up from the bed to pace toward the nearest window and set his sights on the tranquil night sky. For a few moments, there was only the Airbender and the thoughts that hadn't plagued him much at all during the war. But now in the home of his only living friend from 100 years past, they drifted into his doubtful heart once again.

"Aang?"

A familiar whispered voice, soothing to his ears and as healing to him as water was on her hands, murmured his name in concern. _She always knows,_ Aang smiled, his eyes closing. _I don't think she can get any more perfect._

Katara sidled up next to him, her sleepy eyes settling on his face as she took a comfortable spot beside him at the window. Her arm leaned against his, and she briefly followed his gaze to the stars and the moon. He would open up to her in time, this she knew. Hers was a simple task: comfort.

"You should go back to sleep," he quietly insisted, glancing sidelong to her.

The Waterbender shook her head slowly. "I can't. Not when something's clearly troubling you. You know I could never be comfortable unless you were."

He definitely knew. Even before they'd known what their connection to each other was, Katara _always_ sensed when something was weighing heavily on his mind and was _always_ the first to get him to open up about it. And for that, he was _always_ grateful.

Tentatively, she reached out and gently grasped his hand. His fingers curled around hers, and he felt a bubbling surge of warmth when her thumb caressed up and down the back of that hand and the arrow artfully etched upon its surface.

"What Bumi said…about not being around forever…" Aang finally started, closing his eyes and returning her soothing touch upon her fingers. "It really hit me. I mean, I thought about it before, back when I first saw him again, but this is the first time it _really_ hit me. All of my old friends…they're gone. Kuzon, from the Fire Nation; and Noka, a kid from the Northern Tribe living near the Northern Air Temple; and everyone else I've ever met from the other nations before the war…just like that, 100 years passing in what seems like a day…_gone."_

His eyes turned back to hers, and she saw them brimming with tears. "Bumi's the only one left. But he's over 113 years old; who knows how long he has left to live? It makes me realize how…_alone_ I would have been without you guys to help me."

Katara couldn't imagine fully what it would have been like to wake up after a long sleep to find out that everything would change so drastically in her life…but she could very well try. She'd helped Aang endure the horrendous amount of sadness upon finding his entire culture decimated. There was nothing she could say to him that she hadn't said before. Nothing she could do to fix the holes in his heart…it was enough for her to just _be_ there, and she couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Unable to find the words, she followed her next instinct and pulled him into a warm hug. He held her tightly, treating her as the very anchor to the world that she was.

"I know how it feels…" she quietly started as she held him, "…To anticipate watching someone you care about die in your lifetime. Bumi is strong; I think he has many good years left. Right now, he's just looking ahead and preparing for that time, so that his city will have someone to lead them in his stead. And just like your people, all of your old friends are never really gone from your heart. You know this."

He nodded, nestling his face in her hair. His voice was full of tired sadness. "I know. It's just…hard, when it happens."

"Then don't focus on when it does," she insisted, pulling away to cup his face in her palms. "Focus on right now. Help Bumi deal with it. Keep laughing together. Keep remembering old times. And when he does leave this world…you'll be prepared for it."

"I don't think I'll ever be," Aang sniffed. "But I'll try."

She smiled. "That's all you need to do."

Still saddened and uncertain, haunted by the dream, he couldn't help but smile back when faced with Katara's endless strength holding him up. He placed his hands over hers, pulling them from his cheeks and holding them to his heart. "How many times have I told you that I love you in the past few days?"

"Just about every night," she laughed softly, blushing. "Why?"

He brought her hands to his lips and reverently kissed them. "I don't say it enough. I love you, Katara."

"I love you, too," she answered, leaning her forehead against his. Her warm breath tickled his quivering eyelids and cheeks as she spoke. "And you don't even have to say it. I know."

She leaned into his lips and pressed a lingering, proper kiss to them, which he returned in full.

Once they parted, she took his wrists and guided him back to his bed. "Now, come on, back to sleep. You've got training tomorrow, and when Bumi kicks your butt, you'll see just how much pep he's still got in him."

"'When'?" Aang's eyebrow quirked. "You mean 'if', don't you?"

Katara snickered, quietly so as not to wake the others. "Maybe. We'll see tomorrow, won't we?"

"Sure will," Aang sighed, grinning warmly as they nestled in their respective bunks. "Tell you what, though, I'm probably looking forward to healing practice about as much."

The Waterbender snickered, blushing crimson. "Go to sleep, you tease."

"Yes ma'am."


	33. Training for All

((AN: Yeah...surprise, y'all. x3 I know you peeps have been bugging me for a new chapter, despite what I said about it taking a while. :p Normally I'd ignore all the pleading, but I thought instead I'd just indulge you guys, since I had this one written out already. :B My writing muse has been jumping around alot lately, and as I put in my author's notes on story 29 of To Muse on Parenthood, it's been more towards my original stuff and leaving less time for my fanworks...so don't be surprised (or hate me xP) if I take my time with this story, because believe me, I will.

That aside. x3 This chapter proved kinda fun to write...it was neat to come up with a rematch between Toph and Bumi. Those guys would make an awesome fight, and though it was hard to pick a winner at first, I decided on what seemed to me the obvious choice, when you think about it. Also, amidst the fluff, I just had to address why Katara seems to enjoy it when Aang does Earthbending...it happens alot in other fics but with little explanation as to why. So I theorized my own reason. XD

This turned out to be nice and long, so, enjoy, guys, and once again, thank you all for your reviews and support. ^^

Mike and Bryan own everything here, not me.

In response to a review from The Mystic Force: Thanks, glad you enjoy the story, but you might wanna have your PM feature activated if you want your questions answered. xP I'm not about to give my age to the public, though some would know it if they knew where to look. :B As for describing the characters in much more detail, though, I figured that I didn't have to. It's a fanfiction; I write it assuming that the readers have all seen the show and know what everyone looks like...seems to me like I'm wasting good story space, overtly describing what people should already know. ^^;))

* * *

Chapter 32

The whole of the city of Omashu not only looked, but _felt_ like it was full to the brim with energy the next morning. For this was the day of the festivities in preparation for events to come, and the next was the king's tournament for the successor to his throne.

For the next couple of days, the normally-punctual mail delivery system was put on hold, as well as any other task having to do with Earthbending. Every Earthbender who felt that they were up to the task of ruling the city, male and female, young and old, were taking this time off to practice and hone their skills with each other. Even from the palace, tremors from their efforts could be felt.

Toph felt very much at home in Omashu during this great event steeped in the tradition of Earthbending, and it showed with the bright grin on her face mirroring the wholesome, sunny day filtering in through the palace windows.

"Good morning, young friends," Bumi greeted with open arms as the group entered the dining chamber for breakfast, having awoken early to be subjected to the royal palace treatment in cleaning up and preparing for the day (though Aang and Toph questioned the need for cleanliness, as it was the planned day of training, and they were only going to get _massively_ dirty again…still, the palace servants had insisted). The king regarded them all with his lazy-eyed expression. "I hope you all slept well."

"_Very_ well," Toph answered as she walked in, stretching her limbs and popping her tendons loose. "I'm ready to fling some earth around."

"How about breakfast first, Miss Eager," Katara laughed. "I'll never know why you Earthbenders find it thrilling to chuck rocks at people."

"And we don't know why you like to play with water, Sweetness," Toph shot back and propped her feet on the table. "So we're even."

"I guess I'm lucky to know both feelings," Aang joked with a yawn as he took his seat next to Katara. "Being the Avatar and all."

Suki let out a chuckle as she sat on the other side with Sokka and Toph. "Some of us will never understand benders in general."

"Like we need to," Sokka coolly pointed out. "I just learned to live with all the weird, show-offy powers. So!" he slapped his palms on the table and licked his lips in his usual greedy fashion. "What's for breakfast?"

On cue, Bumi clapped his hands, and several servants arrived to set their hearty meals on the table; as fancy and filling a meal as any dinner, but at the same time there was hardly any discomfort among the young heroes on breaches of etiquette. Omashu was not a high-society city, and the elderly Earthbender was certainly no high-society king.

Sokka attacked his food without delay, and the others took what they wished from the center spread. "Now this is the good life," Toph grinned between bites of her food. "I'd also vote Omashu to be the Earth Kingdom capitol, instead of Ba Sing Se."

"Hah! A little lady with some sense!" Bumi snorted. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, even if you are a bit of a disrespectful little whelp."

"A _bit_ of one?" Toph smirked and slapped her fist in her palm. "Can't wait to show you just how much respect I have in the sparring ring, _your highness._"

Sokka swallowed his ham-beef rather loudly and rolled his eyes to the others. "This match is gonna be good, I can tell."

"If I can see it through the black eyes," Aang muttered under his breath.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bumi grinned and reached into his expansive robes, trying for several seconds to find what he'd stored in the folds before pulling out a scroll. "Aang, a message arrived here just this morning for you."

"A message?" the Avatar echoed and reached to take the scroll. "Who from?"

"The Fire Nation, I imagine," Bumi hummed with food still in his mouth. "The seal looked mighty official. And it was carried here by a hawk. Heh, fancy little things. I wish the Earth Kingdom had something faster than those silly ostrich-horses."

Blinking in curiosity, Aang unfurled the scroll with Katara leaning in beside him to look. His face brightened. "Guys, it's from Zuko!"

"Well it's about _time_ we got a reply from the hothead!" Sokka said, throwing his arms up. "Has to have been a few weeks now since we sent a letter from Kyoshi."

"What's it say?" Suki inquired, the others turning to the Airbender with rapt attention.

Aang cleared his throat and prepared to read the handwriting, the characters having been placed rather neatly but still with a friendly, casual air in the brush strokes:

_Dear everyone,_

_How's it going? Mai and I were happy to get your letter. I hope things are okay and that you manage to get to Omashu by the time this gets there._

_Katara: I'm truly sorry to hear about Hama. But I'm glad to know that you've made your peace, and that the Water Tribes hold no hard feelings toward the Fire Nation. We're definitely making great leaps in the quest for balance in this world. Happy late birthday too. Don't get TOO old before the next letter._

"Psh, when we're writing the reply I'll add in a smack to his face," Katara muttered. The others had a short chuckle before Aang continued the reading.

_There's some good news too. The rebellions so far aren't all that much trouble. The guards have been able to keep the peace around the city, though I've also sent some to the rest of the Fire Nation to maintain peace in the villages; and we have more new recruits who are eager to work for the peace, too. There's some upheaval with a few of Ozai's former followers and some of the smaller towns were being held hostage. But nothing we couldn't handle (security's been stepped up in the prisons however). Uncle's also keeping me up to date on matters in the Earth Kingdom, and they're getting a bit worse. The King of Ba Sing Se coming back will help (you HAVE to tell me all about the rebellion in Gaoling too; can't get enough Avatar State stories)._

"Ironic, considering he's been beaten by it enough," Sokka grinned.

_We miss you guys, and hope that you can write back. Good news is that you can send the next letter to Ba Sing Se; Mai and I are on a diplomatic trip there and to see Uncle again, so we'll be there by the time you arrive, I bet._

"Yay, meetings," Katara sighed.

"But yay for meeting friends too," Aang pointed out, causing her to at least quirk her lip in a half-smile. He went back to the end of the letter.

_Safe travels to all of you,_

_Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai_

_P.S. Aang, you'd BETTER be doing your Firebending homework. There'll be a test once we meet again!_

"Aw, monkeyfeathers," Aang grumbled as he rolled the scroll back up. "Why do I have such tough bending teachers?"

"Oh, you poor thing," Katara mockingly cooed, "Little Aangy can't handle getting all beat up."

"Watch it, or Little Aangy will enter his little girlfriend into the tournament," the Avatar warned with a smirk.

Katara sputtered with surprise and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

At that, the Waterbender simply stuck her tongue out.

At the exchange, Bumi snorted in laughter. "Ah, that's just too sweet. But, good to hear things in the Fire Nation are running smoothly. I always pegged that Zuko kid for a good egg, if he's anything like his uncle."

"You should've been there in the beginning," Katara muttered with a snicker.

"Now if only we can get a head on these rebellions after we get to Ba Sing Se," Aang sighed. "It's a nice vacation we have going, but it's not too nice to get dragged too far out of the way."

"All part of the job," Sokka sighed, and with murmured agreements, the group finished their breakfast and went on to prepare for the rest of the day.

* * *

The inside of the palace's massive arena was just as Aang and his friends remembered it: A forest of jagged rock spires and naught but solid ground in various shades of brown and gold like the desert sand…everything that only an Earthbender could put to use.

On the way there, Suki and Toph were regailed on the trio's first adventure there when meeting King Bumi (they'd avoided telling it while watching the scene during the Ember Island play)…and to say they were amused when they heard the story was an understatement.

Toph was laughing hard, clutching her sides as she walked. "_Jennomite?_ Ha-he had you two imprisoned in _rock candy_…while Twinkletoes had to complete his deadly challenges? MAN, that's…HA! That's _pathetic!_"

"We didn't know it was just candy at the time, Toph!" Katara snarled, red-faced with embarrassment. "We honestly thought he was going to have us _covered_ in the stuff! And really, we didn't know who to trust just yet."

Suki couldn't help but laugh, herself. "Well still, as hungry as Sokka gets, I'm surprised he never tried to just take a bite out of the rock."

"And risk breaking my jaw?" The warrior gasped. "Have _some_ faith in me; I have a very sophisticated appetite that does _not_ include rocks."

"You almost swallowed a bone once," Katara muttered, causing her brother to shoot a glare.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just have to say, it was one weird adventure. But worth it to end up seeing Bumi again."

"Happy to have made it entertaining," the king snorted in laughter. "At least it was for me."

Once they reached the arena, the memories of the day came flooding back to Aang, Katara, and Sokka…now though, they were happy to be there on a day when nobody's lives were on the line, and the rematch would show the Avatar's prowess as an Earthbender.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement at the thought of facing a dual training session with his old best friend and his current teacher. As the others stood on the king's balcony to watch, the three benders prepared themselves for the fight and leaped down into the earthen ring.

Looking at Bumi in his Earth Kingdom battle attire, it was hard to imagine him being as old as he was. There was little trace of frailty under the defined musculature, save for the posture given by his hunched spine and shoulders. Aang, minus his shirt, shoes, and necklace, looked comparatively wiry and lithe. But he was no longer as lanky as he used to be, and Katara (admitting to herself that she liked observing his physical changes) had to guess that his springy, hardened tendons indeed _must _have come from his Earthbending training.

Toph was no slouch, herself. A female Earthbender could still look as demure as anything, but the twelve-year-old's limbs didn't belong to a meek and spoiled child of nobility. Solidly built, capable of hard punches and kicks that truly focused could shake mountains at their roots, they belonged to a seasoned warrior who was destined to grow into a master surpassing masters.

"Man," Sokka shook his head as he observed the three of them, "And I thought _Dad_ was a strong-looking guy until I met all these Earthbenders."

"No kidding," Katara quirked her lip in agreement. "'Built like a rock', indeed."

"Alright, kiddies!" Bumi grinned. "There's just a couple of simple rules to follow for this fight. Aang, you will use _no_ other bending! Just Earthbending."

"No problem," the Avatar smirked as he stretched his limbs out.

"And Toph…well, she'd just better be careful, 'cause it can get a _little_ tough for a young girl to keep up," the old king snorted.

The blind girl whipped her head around. "_Excuse me?_ I think it's _you_ who'd better watch your step, old man, or else you'll get your wrinkled butt flung into last week."

"Aww, did someone not get enough candy in their diet today?" Bumi mocked.

Toph snarled and stomped her foot, causing a small tremor in the ground below. "No, but I can _certainly_ get enough _pounding_ in today!"

"Er, if I might suggest something, guys…" Aang interrupted in a hopefully agreeable tone, "Why don't you get _your_ grudge match over with, and then we can train _me_ right after?"

The Earthbenders regarded him with thoughtful silence for a second. "Alright, good plan," Toph shrugged. Suddenly, she ran up to Aang and stuck her wrinkled-up nose in his face, poking his chest. "But _you're next,_ Twinkletoes," she hissed, which caused the Airbender to sweatdrop.

"Yes, Sifu," Aang answered quickly and evenly as he took a few steps backward, bowed, and zoomed away in a flying leap up to the balcony where his friends were standing.

Katara faced him with a smirk and crossed arms. "Delaying your training?"

"Nope," Aang grinned back with a small twinkle in his eye that betrayed his reasoning. "I'd like to see them settle this score, and then work together."

Sokka leaned eagerly over the railing to watch the Earthbenders get into their respective stances. "I don't care _how_ it goes, just as long as I get to see some rumbling rocks. BEAT 'IM UP, TOPH!" the warrior screeched.

Suki rolled her eyes and nudged Katara. "Boys."

"So crude," she answered. "It's sad, really."

"Indeed."

"Hey, I'm not crude!" Aang argued with a quirked eyebrow.

Katara laughed. "Oh, you have your small moments."

Shaking his head in laughter, Aang joined Sokka on the edge of their vantage point as the Earthbenders readied themselves on the furthest sides of the ring from one another.

For a few long moments, all was still as they settled into their stances. Everyone else knew that this would be a _very_ tense beginning…both Earthbenders were masters of Neutral Jin; the art of waiting and listening. Toph could feel _everything_ in that room through her feet, and the tiniest waves of bending conjured images sorted out easily in her head like a wolf-bat's sonar. All around, there was the building…the rocks…several beathing hearts belonging to her friends…and her opponent on the opposite end who was also standing patiently.

Bumi knew her art; though he used his eyes more than his feet to anticipate movement, he could still feel it, quickly and easily. After all, he'd had over a hundred years of his life to refine his techniques.

Toph was facing raw experience and versatility. Bumi was facing the raw talents harnessed through the loss of eyesight, and stubbornness. Aang wondered if, perhaps, the entire palace was in danger of coming down in the midst of the battle.

Suddenly, movement! With a breathy cackle, the king leaped and fell _straight into_ the earth, as easily as if it had melted beneath his feet.

Surprised, Toph was nonetheless assured of herself, ready for anything he could possibly throw at her. She could very easily sense his movements under the ground. He was quick and precise. But so was she.

With a smirk, she sent a shockwave into the arena...though no earth moved above, everyone could _feel _the grandiose shifting below as Bumi parried every move. When he reappeared again, it was to stand behind Toph, only for him to be swiftly sent into the air by a rising column.

A few aerial twists and the king was on his feet again, falling like a feather but _slamming_ into the ground like a sledgehammer, briefly rocking Toph on her feet.

The rest of the fight went much like that toss and catch and hurtle and parry, and had everyone watching on the edge of their seats; even the guards couldn't help but lean in and stare, reminded of the reason that they called crazy old Bumi the ruler of Omashu. The blind girl was more than impressive herself; she threw out her strength with relentless fissures and earthen towers, tidal waves of rock and sinkholes that were nigh impossible to sense until one walked over it.

Watching the masters of the element go at it, it was easy to see how the Earth Kingdom warriors easily held their own against the Fire Nation…and how deadly the use of the art could be in the wrong hands. They'd known that in their dealings with Long Feng, to everyone's burdening memories.

Neither of the combatants showed any sign of tiring as the moments ticked by, but every move seemed to weaken the foundations of the very castle. The spectators wondered whether or not they could take the shaking and ear-shattering rumbles.

It didn't stop them from making bets, though.

"I bet this'll end in a tie," Aang announced with his arms in the air. "I can't even _tell_ who's winning!"

"No, Toph'll win, for sure," retorted Sokka. "She's got youth on her side."

"But Bumi has age," Katara pointed out. "He'll win."

"I'm with Katara on this one," Suki stated.

That announcement made Sokka turn on her with a false expression of betrayal. "You're going up against Toph? I thought you knew better, Suki!"

"Sokka, I'm a warrior; I was trained to calculate the angles. Look," she said, pointing out into the battlefield where Bumi was literally rock-walking circles around Toph, who was using jutting waves against him. "Toph's real strong, and knows all the strengths, weaknesses, and turns of the earth, but _she_ has a weakness. Her feet can't leave the ground in order for her to fight, and I just bet that Bumi knows this. He's got experience on his side. He's fighting just as hard, but still outmaneuvering her."

Aang squinted. "I kinda see her point. Bumi always said that you have to imagine the possibilities. Look outside the box. It's probably why he's the only Earthbender that I got along with easily," he grinned. "The way he thinks, it's much like an Airbender."

Sokka grimaced and turned his attention back to the arena. "Well, we'll see. Toph can _metalbend._ She can at least match him in strength if not versatility."

"She invented a new technique; that doesn't make her the strongest ever," Aang pointed out with a hum. "Even if it probably _does_ turn out to be the ultimate Earthbending technique."

Things seemed to be coming to a head in the arena when the others returned their attention to it. Toph was _ripping_ the field asunder, crying out in ferocity as she reached to trap the powerful king by his hands and feet…which she did. But she hadn't anticipated the fact that Bumi didn't even _need_ his limbs to bend.

Just as Toph started to gloat, Bumi grinned and scrunched his face, moving the rocks just by craning his neck. In three swift moves, he'd shattered the cuffs on his limbs, hurtled a rock into the air and split it asunder it to rain like spears down upon her, and as a result knocked her off her feet in surprise.

That one split second of weakness was all that was needed. With a roar and a thrust of his fist into the air, Toph was ensnared in a pillar behind him; feet and hands bound at the cuffs, sticking outward.

The dust settled, and Bumi straightened up with a loud _crack_ in his spine. "And I do believe that's the game," he articulately confirmed before releasing a loud cackle.

A chorus of cheers erupted on the balcony for Bumi; Sokka was the only one not cheering, having lost his bet. But he still had to admit, he told himself as he slumped along with the others to congratulate the fighters, that it was a pretty amazing matchup.

"HEY, little HELP HERE!" Toph roared from her prison, unable to "see" exactly what the others were doing. Bumi released her in one swift motion, and she tumbled to the ground in an indignant heap.

"I can't believe I was beat," Toph snarled, pounding the ground with her fist as if she were a child with a tantrum. "There isn't an Earthbender alive who's beaten me!"

"In Gaoling, there wasn't," Katara gently corrected with a smile. "But I guess you met your match with Bumi."

"Got that right," the Blind Bandit huffed and turned toward the grinning king with a respectful bow, the corner of her lip cracked in a slight snarl nonetheless. "You've got some heavy-duty stuff there, old man."

"You're right, I do," Bumi cackled. "But, you're quite skilled yourself. Not even my own guards could give me _that_ much of a runaround. I dare say you could very well take the title of the World's Greatest Earthbender someday."

Toph grinned briefly, before waving her hand dismissively. "I already know I will. Nice match though."

"Likewise," the king bowed.

"Certainly couldn't have picked anyone better for a teacher," Aang cut in. "You were still my first consideration though, Bumi. Makes me wonder what I'd have learned."

"Well, my old friend, you still have the opportunity to find out!" Bumi snorted. "Better get ready for _your_ training."

Katara tried to hold back her smirk as Aang groaned in a dramatic fashion. _Don't deny it, soul mate; you know you love all the action._

* * *

And so, after a small break to get back up to speed, two Earthbenders and an Avatar proceeded to tear the earthen arena to pieces with their prospective skills. The others watched for a while, as Aang flipped and dodged a maelstrom of rocks and dust. He had his mind cleared of everything but the very basic disciplines of Earthbending that enabled him to flow through solid earth with his body alone.

Soon, as the day wore on, Sokka took the opportunity to give Suki a tour of the places they'd visited in the palace, and after she was worn down, Toph joined them. Katara opted to stay behind, watching as Aang learned a few new things from the king. Through lunch and nearly until dinner (the servants provided for any food she felt like as Bumi had requested), the Waterbender watched his progress; pride in her eyes for him as his teacher, and concern in her countenance as his soul mate.

There was something she could feel in the young Airbender's demeanor as he trained…something that was altogether different with Bumi than with Toph. The Earthbenders were fundamentally different indeed, and Aang seemed to pick up the king's maneuvers more easily than the blind girl's. Perhaps it was because he was right in the assumption that Bumi thought much like he did, despite the opposing elements. Or maybe, it was because he was spending needed time with his only friend from before the iceberg, whose time left on the planet couldn't even be guessed…whatever the reason, through the accumulating dirt and bruises and sweat, Aang never faltered. Every new move, he gave his all to perfect.

And his attitude wasn't at all lost on the king, an impressed grin marking his face as he watched the Airbender that once fled from his attacks now send them straight back with twice the force.

Katara's smile was a sad one. _When Bumi's time comes, at least Aang will have all he's learned from him as a memory._

* * *

Not a while later, Bumi finally made the finishing gestures. "Ugh…I think that'll be enough today, Aang. I don't think you can keep up with me for too much longer."

True to the king's observation, the Avatar nearly fell to the ground in relief, caked too much in "healthy coatings of earth" for even his tastes. "I'll say. And I thought _Toph_ was rough. Are you _sure_ that everyone you taught walked away alive?"

"Well," Bumi snickered, "Let's just say you should ask some of my guards to show you the scars sometime. Anyway, I believe it's nearly time for dinner, and nobody Earthbends on an empty stomach. It's just not done."

"Agreed," Aang grumbled and got up on shaky feet, just as Katara was making her way down the stairs. He lifted his head to spare her a wide, tired grin. "Hey, Katara, did you see me?"

"I did," the Waterbender smiled back. "You were pretty impressive. Way to rock those…rocks."

Bumi snorted a laugh. "Your girlfriend's got some sense of humor. Needs to work on it though."

"Ha-ha," Katara rolled her eyes and took one of Aang's arms around her shoulders to help him up fully to his feet. "Anyway, if he's done with his Earthbending, I sorta promised I'd fix him up again."

"We're done," the king waved a wrinkled hand in dismissal. "Far be it for me to cross another one of his teachers. Anyway, I'm getting famished myself." At that, suddenly, he let himself fall into a conjured hole in the rock and took an Earthbender's route back up to the balcony.

The two blinked as Bumi reappeared at the top, somehow fully dressed in his overly-elaborate royal gown again. "The guards will show you to one of my private bath houses to recouperate. Don't be late for dinner; else you'll probably find it all eaten already. Heh!"

They watched as he disappeared with another laugh. Katara shook her head as she walked with her arms around Aang. "Were all of your old friends that silly?"

"Kuzon came close," the Airbender shrugged. "But Bumi was always something special. Anyway, where'd the others go after Toph left?"

"Touring the palace, I think." Katara smiled. "That's fine though, we'll meet 'em again at dinner. We have a bit of time to ourselves right now."

"Finally," Aang grinned. If the Waterbender didn't know any better, he seemed to have a little more energy in his feet as they trudged up to where their escorts waited.

* * *

As elaborate as most of the palace was, the bath houses seemed to be kept relatively simple and comforting; much like the inside of any Earth Kingdom dwelling. The room in which Katara was led, Aang in tow, was kept softly lit with steadily glowing crystals, ranging in many hues of green, white, and yellow. Banners bearing the Earth Kingdom insignia and Omashu's own symbolic marks hung loosely from the walls, and one side of the room had been expertly painted with a detailed scenic outlook of two villages. It was a scene from a time before the city had been built, with Oma and Shu themselves watching each other from two separate hills (it appeared to have been painted recently, for a portion of the thick black line work was smudged). In the middle of the floor and surrounded by a few comfortable cushioned lounge chairs was a small, shallow pool of water so clean that the clarity had surprised the girl somewhat. Its undisturbed waves still caught the light and made peacefully-quivering shadows all over. The room smelled pleasantly of lingering bath herbs and oils, and moisture. On a table by the door, there were towels and a pile of clean robes.

"Nice little place," Katara commented, letting her eyes wander along the various decorations as she let a battered Aang settle himself on one of the chairs.

"We're glad to hear it fits your liking, my lady," the guard at the door respectfully answered with a short bow. "Do you or the Avatar need anything else?"

_'My Lady'. I guess I oughta get used to the honorable titles these days; not that I'm complaining._ Katara smiled to herself as she returned the bow. "I think we'll be fine; we've got all we need."

"Plenty of water anyway," Aang added with a nod back to the guard. "Thanks."

"Very well," the older man nodded. "Just yell if you need anything." With that, he spared another bow before turning and exiting. The door latch's closing _click _echoed slightly in the roomy earthen chamber.

Katara shook her head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aang inquired as he looked up from dusting himself off.

The Waterbender shrugged and took a step toward the pool, still laughing under her breath. "Nothing; it still feels weird to me, being welcomed into a palace and given the royal treatment. Even at the Fire Nation, servants were scrambling to help us."

"Well, we saved the world," Aang smiled, only to wince a little when he tried to move to lean on his arm. "People are going to be bowing and scraping for us; even if I'd prefer they didn't."

"C'mon; you deserve it, Avatar," she smirked as she set her shoes to the side and shimmied out of her waistband. "I swear the Fire Nation palace servants were just a little scared of you."

"You deserve it too," he argued, watching her. "And anyway, I don't _want_ anyone to be scared of me. I'm just a kid. Except for being the Avatar, I'm nothing special."

"Aang, don't put yourself down," Katara scolded, pausing to furrow her eyebrows at him. "You _are_ special. And if to nobody else, then at least to me."

A streak of red crossed the Airbender's cheeks, the words bringing him a smile. "Well…if I'm only ever special to _you_, I think I can be happy with that."

Katara felt her own face heating a little when she smiled back and continued to remove her Water Tribe dress. "I'd hope so." She hummed. "Anyway, on with the healing; if you can, get those messy pants off and move to the water."

"I'll try," he grunted as he hobbled once to his feet and fiddled with his belt. "Sheesh…I know I'm an Earthbender, but I don't know if I'll ever get used to so much dirt and mud. And pain," he gritted his teeth.

Katara's eyes rolled. "It'd probably be futile to tell Toph to take it easy on you."

"Completely." Aang sighed. "But, it's okay. Without her methods I'd have probably never fought half as well against Ozai…nor have been strong enough."

"Probably right," Katara grunted back.

As Aang kicked away his fabric and gathered up what remained of his strength to descend to the pool's edge, he turned his head to silently watch the Waterbender remove the rest of her outer garments, her back turned to him. As her pants slid off, he couldn't help but feel blood rushing to his face and a fierce tingling in his chest. His eyes roamed slowly across the expanse of her skin and the bright bindings covering her.

He gulped and turned his head, willing his breathing to become regular again. _It's just Katara. No reason to be so uneasy._

_Still…I can't help it._

Nowadays, whenever he saw her like that, he had to will his composure under control a little more often. Those butterflies in his stomach relentlessly tickled his nerves in _such_ pleasant ways…but he was glad that Katara couldn't read the snatches of thoughts coming to his mind. The _last_ thing he'd ever want to become was disrespectful of the one he so loved.

_Just part of growing up, I guess, _he hummed.

By the time he'd gotten his thoughts in order, the Waterbender had slid herself into the hip-deep water and was sidling around behind him. The blush on his face still lingered as he watched her effortlessly bend the cool, herb-scented liquid into gloves on her palms and heard the ethereal tone of the Healing Touch. As she pressed the water to his shoulders, he instantly relaxed with a long hum. Katara was a bit of an enigma, he thought; while her presence could unnerve him one second, it did just the thing to soothe him again the next.

He almost found himself drifting into a meditative state then, as Katara smoothed the water over every scrape and bruise on his torso. His injuries were disappearing, and his pain flowing away little by little. He felt the warmth of her energy thrumming over his skin and her even, concentrated breathing.

"You know…" she hummed, breaking the enveloping silence. "I really enjoyed watching you back there."

Aang smiled slowly. "Not that surprising. You always watch me train."

"True," she admonished, lingering with the water on his lightning scar. "Still, there's something I like about watching you Earthbend."

He opened one eye curiously. "Really? Why Earthbending? It's not really _my_ favorite element to bend. You have to be so harsh and forward."

"You still use it a lot," Katara pointed out and shrugged. "I dunno…it's a little hard to explain." Her eyes rolled up in thought. "I guess maybe it goes back to the war, and all the stories I was told about all the brave, powerful Earthbenders fighting against the 'evil' Fire Nation. I imagined all those moves, using the very earth to take out legions of Firebenders." She laughed. "Sounds like one of those fantasy kid's tale things, but Earthbending fascinated me."

He turned his head slightly, an amused expression in his eyes. "More than Waterbending?"

"Well, no," she continued while moving the water around on his shoulders and arms. "But until the North Pole, I had no Waterbenders to compare anyone to. I was the only one. And for the other elements, Firebending was just dangerous and scary."

"And Airbending?"

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a little sheepish. "I hope you don't think I mean any offense. Airbending was fascinating too…but remember that we grew up hearing how the Air Nomads had been extinct. It was hard to even _imagine_ what Airbending was like until I found you."

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, but he smiled nonetheless. "There's no offense, Katara; I understand. I'm curious though; is earth really your favorite element to see me bend?"

She blushed. "Well…to be honest, I like seeing you bend _all_ of them. You showed me what Airbending really was like, and it makes me interested to learn about you as an Air Nomad. And I love watching you Waterbend, partly because I helped teach you and partly because it's something we can do together. And you can trust me when I say that the thought of you Firebending never scared me, even back when you burned me. It's graceful, the way you do it."

There was a flutter in his heart at those comforting words. "And Earthbending?" He grinned.

She smirked back and lowered herself to her knees in the water to reach the Healing Touch out further. Her fingers traced a delicate, feathery trail over the arrows on his arms, making him tingle.

"Well…to me, it makes you look strong, determined, and heroic." Her voice lowered to a whisper in his ear as she leaned her front against his back. Her still-dry hair was like a warm drape across his shoulders. "_Just_ like Earthbenders from legend."

He felt his breathing hitch and his heart race. The warmth in his body didn't fail to escalate; and she seemed to notice, considering the soft, breathy laugh she gave and her slow, deliberate healing trail back up his arms. She had to admit to herself that she rather enjoyed making Aang blush like that; even if, soon enough, she'd be on the receiving end of some retaliation.

_Good,_ a part of her mind lamented; a part somewhere hidden, thriving on her racing pulse and tingling nerves, that gave her the boldness to tease him. _It's been a little while since the night at the temple that we'd had some privacy._

"Well, then," he whispered a laugh, "I only hope I live up to the legends."

"Oh don't worry, you do," Katara said, "And even if you didn't, Aang, you're still more perfect to me than you know…just by being you."

He closed his eyes again, losing himself in the blissful feelings taking over him; it was a dangerous, ecstatic mix, when Katara's warm essence manifested itself outside of her skillful hands. "Thank you. It's good to know."

"Mm-hm," she murmured back. Her own eyes were half-lidded as she let herself become lost in her feelings. The dirt had long been washed from Aang's body, and his pain long drawn away. He was simply enjoying the blissful sensations, and she was enjoying being close to him, unable to keep her touch off of his milky skin and away from his beckoning warmth. All was quiet around the two, almost reverent. The gentle laps of the water against the edge of the pool, together with the feel of each other's pulse, were a kind of music; and the droplets falling from their wet skin a kind of sensuous addition to the melody.

Her demeanor certainly wasn't lost on Aang. After a moment, he leaned back and tilted his head up to look into her eyes, smirking. "You shouldn't get carried away," he playfully chided. "There are servants right outside the door."

Halting her movements and the healing water, her face on fire, Katara snorted indignantly. "This from the guy that risked missing curfew to kiss me right in the middle of Gaoling's streets."

"Ha! You're right," he snickered. "I think I'm becoming a little more grounded as time goes. I think…you make me like that. And I have to admit that sometimes I need it."

"Not too grounded, I hope," she said, sliding her hands slowly off of Aang's shoulders. He turned to face her questioningly as she sat back in the water. The pink sheen on her cheeks made her look so innocent and young, and Aang found himself fascinated that he could see all of her differing layers of emotion so clearly.

"I think I've changed a little bit, too," Katara murmured in confession. "I noticed that these days, I can feel a little more…uninhibited, and free…and not like I have to stay strong for everyone all the time." Her smile was small, and almost shy. "And it's only when I'm around you."

His head tilted, curious and full of gentle concern. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," her head shook, and she reached up to place a few stray strands of hair behind her ears, giving a little laugh. "It's a good thing. I have more fun, when I let myself. You help me do that, when you're with me. So, maybe I…_really like_ getting carried away. Because I'm always happy. Because of you."

Aang had nothing to say to that…but the sparkle in his eyes, and his adoring smile, told her everything that needed to be said.

Before she knew it, he had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms softly about her waist; his palms quivered and tickled her bare skin.

When their eyes met, she felt it again; the feeling of flying, of _wanting _to fly. When his lips pressed to hers, those tingling sensations from before intensified in both of them tenfold. They held each other tightly, closely, with their kisses slow, thorough, and unhurried. The water was cold on their skin, and their bodies warm enough to shield one another from it.

They found that they loved it like this…completely lightheaded, eyes closed, feeling nothing but each other. Her embrace, his gentle touch…the kiss deepening, the moisture making every caress all the more sensitive…

_Knock, knock, knock._

The world crashed right back into the couple, causing them both to yelp and tumble apart into the pool.

As a red-faced Aang lingered with his head half-above the surface, Katara (with a rather annoyed groan) regained enough of her composure to stand up and call out. "W-who's there?"

A female servant's voice called back. "Sorry to disturb you, Lady Katara, but His Highness has sent me to fetch you and the Avatar for dinner."

She breathed once to calm her racing heart. _Dinner. Right. Couldn't wait a few more minutes, though…_

"Tell him we'll be right there, please," she shouted back in a more amicable tone and bent over to help Aang up from the water. "Okay, I guess it's probably not a good idea to get _too_ carried away."

The Airbender laughed. "Yeah. Too bad though. I was hoping for some healing practice of my own. Can't neglect my Waterbending training," he grinned, eyes innocently rolling to the ceiling.

Katara blushed and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry…you'll get the chance to return the favor. Later," she added, her voice set to a low, teasing tone. She smiled at the splash of instant red on his cheeks. "For now though, can you walk?"

He nodded and hopped out, drying himself with a quick spherical air blast. "Oh yeah, don't worry. Your sessions always make me feel a hundred and ten percent again."

"Good," she grinned proudly and used her own Waterbending moves to pull the wet droplets out of her bindings. "Put your clean robes on, then, and let's hurry before Sokka cleans off the table."

"Psh, if I know him, he'll leave me plenty of the vegetables," Aang muttered.

* * *

True to Aang's prediction, there was still plenty of food left on the grandiose table when they returned; not just the non-meat products saved for Aang, but pretty much everything. Upon closer inspection, it seemed because they were still waiting for everyone else to arrive. He and Katara were the last of their group there, and Bumi was still unaccounted for.

"Hey guys; haven't you started eating yet?" Katara asked as she and Aang took a seat across from Suki, watching her friends curiously. The Kyoshi Warrior looked distracted, and Toph had her chin lying on her folded arms on the table, looking rather annoyed about something.

It was Suki who replied, blinking as she noticed the two. "Oh! Welcome back; we were just waiting for you guys and Bumi, actually…there's a servant out looking for him."

"…And Sokka?" Aang inquired. "We thought he'd have his entire head shoved into that roast turkey-duck by now."

"Oh, Sokka's…"

"AAAH!"

Suddenly, the large doors to the dining room burst open, admitting the Water Tribe warrior with his limbs flailing. The reason for his insanity was instantly clear: thundering behind him with a long, slobbery tongue lolling from the side of a mouth adorned with saber teeth, was a large white gorilla-goat; Bumi's favored pet.

"Aang! You're the animal guy; make that thing stop _chasing me!_" Sokka yelped as he jumped behind the Avatar's chair. The animal in question stopped and tilted his head with an inquisitive grunt.

"Oh, good grief…" the Airbender's eyes rolled. "Sokka, it's just Flopsy! You remember him, he's harmless." He reached out to pet the animal behind its horns. "Aren't you, boy?"

As Flopsy leaned into the scratches with his eyes closed and tail flipping about, Sokka crept back to his seat beside Suki. "Yeah, I remember. Soon as it saw me it just started chasing me around, slobbering…I thought I was gonna get eaten!"

"He probably got fed already anyway," Aang pointed out as the muscular beast immediately curled beside the table.

"What's with all these kings and funny animals for pets anyway?" Sokka mused. "Kuei has a bear, and Bumi has this…thing…I think only Zuko doesn't have a pet."

"Sozin had a dragon…" Aang hummed. "But yeah. I wonder if we should get Zuko an animal."

"Ask him next time," Katara joked, glancing up with the others to where Momo was already digging into something on the table. "We've certainly got enough animals around."

"Anyway," Sokka grinned as he eyed the spread. "Can we dig in? I'm starving."

"I dunno…should we wait a bit longer for Bumi?" Suki grimaced. "The food might get a bit cold though."

"I can fix that," Aang offered, making a motion with his hand to produce a small flame as a reminder of his Firebending. "I say we can wait a bit longer for Bumi."

"So, how was the tour of the palace, guys?" Katara said with a smile to her brother and Suki.

"Pretty neat," the fan-wielder smiled back. "There are some nice decorations around the palace, and it's _huge._ I need to get used to getting the royal treatment like you guys," she laughed.

"You and me both," Katara snickered back, giving Aang a little nudge under the table and earning her a discreet grin.

"So, how was _your_ 'healing session'?" Sokka leered with a smug look in his eye.

Promptly, a piece of bread hit him square in the nose. "None of your business," Katara snorted, elicting a few laughs.

The group heard a loud huff. They turned their eyes to Toph, who hadn't spoken for a while…not even to tease the couples as she was so prone.

"What's up with you?" Katara questioned.

Her head shot up. "What, me? Oh, nothing, everything's fine," she handwaved. "Sheesh, don't fret so much, Sweetness."

"Oh, c'mon, talk to us," Suki coaxed. "You've been a little irritable ever since you got back from training with Bumi and Aang."

"You can tell us anything, Toph, you know that," Aang further comforted.

The blind Earthbender sighed and slumped back in her chair. "I'm still a bit annoyed that I was beat. In a flat-out fight, I just can't win against the old fart."

"Oh," Katara frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Toph…but you probably shouldn't have expected to win. Bumi has a lot of experience over you, and moves that you've probably never seen."

"Not that I can 'see' any moves at all," Toph grumbled. "And yeah, I _know_ all that. But still. I hate losing. I like the feeling of being on top. Being the best around. Getting beat in a fight just…makes me feel like I'm nothing all over again."

"C'mon, Toph, you know that's not true," Aang argued. "You both just have your own way of doing things. _You _can Metalbend, remember; he can't."

The young Earthbender, though not lacking in plenty of arguments, _did_ lack the energy to do so. She sighed with resignation and stood up from her chair. "I guess." She turned and trudged back down the hallway. "I'm not hungry, guys. I'll be in bed."

"Toph, wait…" Katara beckoned, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder and a head shake from Aang.

Suki watched her leave, concerned. "Poor thing. I hope she feels better."

"So do I," Katara added. "She's so confident most of the time, but when she's reminded that she can't know everything, it shows that she's still just an insecure kid on the inside."

"She'll come around," Aang sighed and conjured a light-hearted smile. "Maybe Bumi can teach her a few things before we leave."

"If she'll even get the nerve to ask him to teach her," Katara said.

The group sat in contemplative silence for a while longer, until a guard entered the room and faced the others with a quick bow.

"King Bumi has said you may all start dinner without him tonight," he informed. "He's overlooking the final preparations for tomorrow's tournament and shall most likely see you all in the morning."

"Finally," Sokka muttered before shooting his hand out toward a piece of the roast and various stuffing bits.

"Ooh, yeah, the tournament for the throne!" Aang smiled. "Maybe getting to be there will cheer Toph up."

"It'll definitely be interesting, I bet," Suki mused.

"We should make sure to get to sleep plenty early tonight, then," Katara said as she placed things on her own plate. "Tomorrow's gonna be one exciting day."

"Definitely," Aang agreed with a short laugh before bowing his head to the guard in thanks.

Thus, the group ate their fill and, with their compliments to the servants and cooks given, quietly filed off to the room. They'd made sure to keep their steps light and silent when passing Toph's bed, for she was already fast asleep, and hopefully finding solace within her dreams.


	34. Tournament Trouble

((AN: I love writing Bumi. xP He's just so silly.

Anyway, new chapter for y'all, in which we have a bit more action and intrigue thrown in as the Tournament of the Throne starts. :3 I hope you enjoy, and I apologize for the long wait between chapters. My muse is just constantly jumping around to get different projects done, but rest assured I haven't forgotten any of my Avatar stories either. ^^ Plus I'm eager to get past this part and go back to the leisurely fluff, as I'm sure some of you are, too. x3

Also couldn't resist giving a couple of badass moments to Suki, now could I? :3

With that, enjoy, everyone!

Everything here was thought up by Mike and Bryan, dudes.))

* * *

Chapter 33

"Citizens of Omashu and visitors! _Welcome,_ to what promises to be one of the greatest events in the history of our city, and a grand testament to our Nation's great ancient prowess of Earthbending!"

The announcer's voice boomed outward over the crowd like a thick drum, accented by the mounted bullhorn-type instrument in front of him. He stood on a balcony overlooking a giant circular arena that had been prepared behind the palace around the back of the city, where people could easily come and go as they please.

And on that sunny day, it seemed they all pleased to journey to that one sole destination. The earthen seats were packed to the brim with cheering, applauding, scrambling people just waiting to catch a glimpse of who could possibly be chosen next for Omashu's throne.

"Without any further interruption," the announcer rumbled, "It is my honest pleasure to introduce our current ruler, His Highness, the mighty King Bumi!"

The crowd erupted in a continuous, thunderous roar in reply. As the announcer stepped away, the elderly king stepped out of the obscuring shadows, head held high and garbed in all of his most formal robes (which to many a surprised servant didn't actually look as tacky as he was used to wearing) with a guard on either side of him. He paused in front of the bullhorn, raising his hands upward and out as a gesture of silence. The crowd's applause and cheering immediately turned to quiet murmurs as they awaited his opening speech.

For a while, he said nothing and waited, even as the murmuring trickled to nearly dead silence. And then, Bumi started with his signature snorty cackle. "Well, I hope you all have some roomy seats, because you're gonna be sitting at the edge of 'em all day!"

Much of the audience responded with laughter, and the king continued in a more formal fashion. "My fellow citizens of Omashu…I have lived in this grand city my entire life…a long life, a course of 113 years…that I dare not say will end anytime soon, mind you!"

A few more seconds of laughter ensued, and he continued. "No, as my re-taking Omashu from the invading Fire Nation before the end of the war _and_ my help of the liberation of Ba Sing Se will tell you, I am hardly near death. _But,_" he raised a finger, "I am well aware that I am not immortal, despite what some people may think of my mental health," he cackled and jerked his thumb at the guards next to him, who turned slightly red-faced upon being pointed out.

"Thus," Bumi returned after some more laughter from the crowd, "It is my solemn duty to begin thinking of a future long after me. And as long as I have ruled this fair city, I have found it a most fulfilling duty to keep the tradition of Earthbending alive and to have watched all of my subjects…and my city…growing in many ways, and quite well into a changing world in which we will no longer worry about war.

"And I hope that this tournament shall help me in my decision to keep Omashu in the best of hands. For the Earth Kingdom, for our proud tradition of Earthbending, and for the world as a whole…I wish every contender the best of luck. Really, you'll need it, if you don't have any good medical coverage," he added in an aside, sparking another round of laughter and a thundering applause.

Bumi smirked lopsidedly before speaking. "And now, before I open the tournament officially, I would like to introduce all of the esteemed guests that accompany me today. I have esteemed vegetables in my kitchen too, but _those_ are for dinner."

A substantial amount of groaning and laughter followed the king's joke, and with a cackle, Bumi shot his hands to either side of him. "Allow me to present our guest spectators, all of them renowned saviors of the world and wonderful friends of mine…Avatar Aang! Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Tribe! Warrior Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! Kyoshi Warrior Leader Suki! Lady and Master Earthbender Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling!"

As their names were called, Aang and the others walked out one by one to stand beside Bumi on either side of him, and waved out to the uproarious crowd cheering below them with wide smiles. They wore their usual outfits, cleaned and pressed just for the day.

"And of course, their animals, Appa and Momo!" the king added at the end with a laugh as he gestured toward where the sky bison and the lemur were perched atop the roof above the balcony of the palace. Applause and cheers were even spared for them as well, with Appa providing a booming roar to accentuate the energy of the crowd and help to get their blood pumping for the action ahead.

"I know the publicity sometimes gets old," Aang whispered to Katara and Sokka next to him as he waved, "But this is still pretty incredible."

"No kidding," Katara murmured. "It's hard to get tired of Earth Kingdom events."

"Especially when some _awesome_ rock-throwing is involved," Sokka added with a bit of glee in his tone.

"Absolutely," Aang laughed.

Bumi continued on. "And as a special treat, Miss Bei Fong has an announcement."

As the crowd settled in to hear what the girl had to say, her friends stared on with slightly surprised expressions. "Did Toph tell anyone she was up to something?" Katara inquired of the others, who all shook their heads in unison.

The Blind Bandit cracked her knuckles audibly and grabbed the base of the bullhorn. "Listen up, Earthbenders! I hope you guys put your all into this…because not only is the king gonna be judging you, _I_ am too! I've volunteered to be a guest fighter in this tournament, and I'll be taking on the winners in each division."

"What…?" her friends all hissed in surprise, mouths agape.

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention that?" Bumi snickered silently to the others. "She came to me this morning and asked if she could."

"Well…so much for her feeling inadequate," Suki muttered.

"I say more power to her," Sokka said. "A good rumble or two with the best Earthbenders in Omashu is probably the only way Toph thought to feel better about losing to Bumi."

"I can see where she's coming from," Katara hummed and watched the girl with concern. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

"She does," Aang reassured. "Toph rarely goes into trouble without knowing what's up."

"I could beg to differ," Katara sighed. "But we'll see."

"So be prepared to get your butts whupped into shape, got it?" Toph roared into the bullhorn. The crowd cheered enthusiastically in response.

"I can't _hear you!_ I said, _you got it?"_ she repeated with a loud growl, to which the entirety of the kingdom rose from their seats to cheer the answer.

With a smirk and an approving nod, Toph hopped from the pedestal to allow Bumi back to the stand. The king cleared his throat. "With that said, everyone…I officially declare the Tournament of the Throne _open!_"

And with one last lingering cheer from the people below, Bumi and the others turned to settle into the lower levels to watch the action.

* * *

"Toph…why didn't you tell us what you were doing?" Katara asked, once the five of them were on their way down to the lower level and could speak without the anxious crowd drowning out the sounds. The blind girl kept walking stiffly, knowing the expressions her friends had on their faces without having to see them.

She scoffed. "Because you'd be doing what you're doing right now, Sugar Queen. Worrying about me. Look, I just wanna have a few good fights today," she ground her right fist into her palm, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Katara's head tilted and she spoke evenly. "Well, we're your friends; we'll worry about you whether you want us to or not. And I hope you know that you don't have to prove anything to anyone…we know you're one of the greatest Earthbenders…"

At that, Toph froze and turned on her heels, her finger flying between the Waterbender's eyes. "Look. I don't need you to analyze me and be all _nice_. I just want to fight. _Okay?"_

That was the point that Katara lost her patience. As the others stopped and stepped back, she pushed Toph's hand away and glowered. "Don't take that tone with me! I only wanted to help, and understand what's going on with you!"

"Well, now you know," the Earthbender snorted and turned away into a side passage reserved for the contestants of the tournament. "Now go and enjoy the show. See you all later," she huffed and waved dismissively.

"Have a good fight, Toph!" Aang called after her, only to receive silence in return. He sighed and turned his gaze back to Katara, who was shaking in frustration.

The Waterbender took a deep breath and shook her head. "I love her like a sister, but sometimes she can be _just so…_"

"Hey, don't worry," Suki laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We all feel it too."

"Besides, she wouldn't be much of a sister if she didn't get on your nerves," Sokka matter-of-factly pointed out. At Katara's quirked eyebrow and incredulous snort, he nudged her playfully. "Relax, okay? Let her do her own thing; you know she'll come back around at some point. She always does."

"He's right," Aang added in, stepping up beside her and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about Toph. Let's just have fun watching the tournament," he said with a warm smile.

Katara smiled lightly back, glancing between all of her companions. "Okay…you have a point. Sorry."

Leaving it all at that, they continued on the path down to their special seats near the edge of the arena. The walkway was cavernous, a windowed tunnel made out of the rough granite rock that the city had been built with. They could still hear the murmuring of the crowd outside, and snatches of conversation from the nearby rooms where the contestants were getting ready.

At one point, they crossed paths with a familiar face. Yung, the captain of the king's guard and the one that Bumi had personally bet was going to win, met the young heroes with a wave and a friendly smile. "Avatar Aang, Sokka, Master Katara…nice to see all of you again!"

"Nice to see you too," Aang said as he and the others bowed in reply. "Think you'll make it?"

"Well, I can hope," the uniformed Earthbender chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't want to let His Highness down, although it would be pretty different feeling like I'm taking the throne when he's gone."

"I think you'll be okay," Katara smiled. "If you can lead a resistance, you can probably lead a city."

"Eh, I think a ruling a city's gonna be more complicated," Sokka hummed. "But good luck anyway."

"Resistance?" Suki's head tilted. "I'm missing more of the story here, guys."

"Oh, that's right," Aang snickered, and Yung smirked in amusement as the children adopted similar embarrassed looks. "Captain Yung, this is Suki, the leader of the Warriors of Kyoshi Island. She's a great friend and ally of ours."

"And _my_ main squeeze," Sokka cut in, throwing an arm around her shoulder, though she shoved him off with a laugh and bowed again upon being introduced.

Aang shook his head and continued. "Back when we were looking for an Earthbending teacher for me, Omashu was captured by the Fire Nation, and Yung was leading a group consisting of the freed citizens. With our help, we led everyone out of the gates and into freedom…until Bumi took the city back, I'm guessing."

"You'd guess right," Yung nodded. "My men and I took care of the renegades in a hidden encampment in the mountains until we'd gotten word that the city had been re-taken and the Fire Nation soldiers driven out. It's the most impressive story I've ever heard, aside from the accounts on the Fire Lord being defeated," he gave Aang a proud grin.

The Airbender just chuckled shyly. "Just did what I had to," he admonished. "Anyway, we're glad to see everyone's safe again."

"Same here," the captain bowed once more. "It was good to see all of you—and an honor to meet you, Miss Suki—but I've gotta get back to the lineup. You guys enjoy the show."

"We will," Katara nodded with an added laugh, "But watch out…our friend Toph has entered just to fight the winners, and you might be facing her too."

"Oho, I've heard of Miss Bei Fong," Yung chortled. "And I'm looking forward to sparring with one of the world saviors." He turned around and started towards the side door. "Take care, kids."

They waved goodbye, watching him disappear into the training room among his fellow Earthbenders, and they were free to continue on just a few more steps into the viewing platform. They took their seats out into the open air, Aang beside Katara and Sokka between her and Suki, and they could see how the arena was divided.

There were four sections within the giant earthen circle, and within each section, the fighters would go up against their chosen opponents and rise in the ranks until four of the best were left standing. They could also see into one of many sections around the rim that comfortably sat those who were waiting their turn. Already, many of the Earthbenders (of all sizes and of varying build, male and female) were filing into their respective seats. It was impressive, the number of competitors…quite a few of whom were from many parts of the Earth Kingdom, and not just Omashu.

As they watched, Katara's brow suddenly furrowed. "Guys," she whispered and pointed down toward the nearest section, at one particular fighter. "Is there something familiar about him?"

Following her direction, the others observed the Earthbender in question. He was garbed in a flowing green robe with familiar elaborate designs, and his hands were encased in gloves that seemed to be made of tiled earth.

It took them only a second to realize the implication of what they saw. "He's one of the Dai Li!" Aang hissed, standing up and leaning forward. "Why would _they_ be in the tournament?"

"What? You're kidding!" Sokka's teeth were clenched. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know…" Katara's eyes darted between them and the figure and back again. "But I haven't seen any _other_ Earthbenders who dress like that."

"Is there only one?" Suki whispered, just as on edge as the others.

"Not sure," Aang grimaced. "But we _have_ to see what's up. The Dai Li are powerful, and if one of _them_ has a chance of winning the tournament…"

Sokka growled. "They might be trying to find ways to seize power again! If not in Ba Sing Se, why not in Omashu?"

"Guys, calm down, let's not jump to conclusions," Suki advised.

"I know that!" the Waterbender frowned. "But what do we do if that _is_ the case?"

"It's not worth causing a stir right now," Sokka hummed thoughtfully. "But it's still worth checking out. One of us has to go find Bumi…the other has to go find Toph…and the rest of us will keep an eye on the guy right here."

"I can warn Bumi," Aang volunteered.

Suki nodded. "Who can find Toph, then?"

Katara shook her head with uncertainty. "She's mad at me right now, I think, so I doubt she'll listen."

"I'll find her then," Suki motioned. "Sokka, you're best here, watching over things. If something happens, you'll need a bender by your side anyway."

"Psh…I think I can take _one_ Dai Li agent," the swordsman grunted.

"Not alone!" Katara snarled. "Or have you forgotten what happened to Jet?"

At that, Sokka shuddered. "Alright, point made. You and me then, sis. Reconnaissance."

"And hopefully it won't come down to a fight just yet," Aang finished. "Let's hurry. Be careful, alright guys?"

"Always," Katara grinned, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before they parted ways and rushed off.

As the Water Tribe siblings watched their respective soul mates run back into the darkness of the tunnels, Sokka groaned loudly. "Someone tell me _why_ we couldn't just relax today and watch some rocks being thrown around?"

"Because it wouldn't be half as fun," Katara smirked back at him and turned to the edge of the balcony. Unbeknownst to the suspected Dai Li agent, two sets of very alert eyes watched him maneuver along and seat himself amongst the other Earthbenders, patiently awaiting his turn at the fights.

* * *

Aang thought that he knew where Bumi was going to be at first…but soon enough he berated himself for not remembering that his old friend was rather unpredictable. Instead of the spectator's booth reserved for the king, the Airbender eventually found him high up on the palace roof. Doubtless, to get a higher view away from all the noise and excitement of the people around him and the restless eyes of the guards. Appa stood behind him, and Momo was perched on one shoulder, preening himself.

The king didn't seem at all surprised when he saw Aang hopping next to him out of the corner of his vision. He raised one eyebrow. "Aang, there you are…is something amiss? You look winded," he snorted briefly.

Though he was joking, it was true. Aang took a minute to catch his breath before explaining himself, eyes wide and words coming out in a quick mix. "Bumi! The Dai Li are in the city! We saw one of them down with the fighters!"

The old Earthbender blinked and scratched his chin. "The Dai Li, eh? Hrm…where have I heard of them before…?"

"I told you about them in a letter once, remember? After the war!" Aang sighed, rubbing his temples. "They're the corrupted force of Earthbenders that were set on controlling Ba Sing Se and the king through their conspiracies!"

"Ahhh, yes, that's them!" Bumi perked up in realization. "Well, now…if one of _them_ is here, that could pose a problem."

"We know!" Aang growled. "What do we do? We can't let one of the Dai Li win the tournament!"

Bumi narrowed his eyes in thought, peering down toward the arena and saying nothing for several moments. The Airbender knew that he was thinking and contemplating his next move…his gaze looked as if it pierced through the very earth around him, and could see every minute detail of the proceedings far below.

"We'll do nothing," he finally decided, speaking with finality in his tone.

Aang's jaw dropped. "Bumi! I know you like to wait and see for the right moment, but are you _honestly_ going to give one of _them_ a chance to…"

"Aang."

The Airbender was silenced with his old friend's even voice, hard and precise as the rock upon which he sat. The king turned to meet his eyes. "I will give _all_ Earthbenders here a fair chance; that is what I have promised, and I will uphold it. You saw a man in a Dai Li uniform, but you haven't seen trouble from him yet, right?"

The Avatar opened his mouth to speak, only to find himself at a loss for words. Bumi was right…they haven't seen anything. But all the same, he shook himself and returned swiftly to the point. "_Yet,_ Bumi. Who knows what he has planned, and if there are more of them and what…"

"Come now, Aang, you _must_ trust me," the king implored, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I will not leave my kingdom in uncertain hands. I wish to see how far the man goes. Remember, the final decision is mine, and it is not just _strength_ that wins the fight."

Despite the racing urgency in his mind, Aang _forced_ himself to listen and to calm down. After all, he was speaking to the one who took his entire city back on his own, and he did it the same way; by waiting. Though a part of the Airbender never wanted to see him do something that might ultimately mean his end, he knew that once Bumi had decided on an act, it was final.

"Just rejoin the others, Aang," Bumi smiled. "I can take care of things. Have I ever been wrong?"

Aang glanced upward in thought. "…No," he hesitantly decided. "You've always been _unconventional,_ but never wrong."

"Exactly!" the old king snorted. "Now; go to your friends, and enjoy the fights, alright?"

Still hesitant, Aang complied nonetheless with a nod and took a leap back down into the stands, floating on a cushion of air back toward the others.

* * *

Suki, in the meantime, was having no end of trouble.

_I really wish I had Toph's sense of direction about now,_ the Kyoshi Warrior thought as she sped down the halls underneath the palace where they had come, searching frantically for her younger friend. _Or maybe I should've just let one of the others come with me instead. They know this place better than I do._

Finding her at least seemed like it would be an easy process; most of the fighters had already deserted the training halls to await their turn in the various rings, and so it wasn't at all crowded. She received looks of surprise from a few guards, but she was recognized as one of Bumi's esteemed guests and so none made a move to stop her.

Finally out of breath, Suki halted and leaned on her knees while her eyes kept to her surroundings for any sign of Toph. "Great," she sighed and cleared her throat, looking toward one of the dubious guards in the hallway. "Excuse me, sir, you wouldn't happen to have seen Toph Bei Fong around here somewhere? I've got something important to tell her."

The man eyed her unflinchingly, straight and tall as any of the trained guardsmen of the king would have been…but the way he looked at her struck the warrior as…off. He wasn't concerned or laid-back like the others. His countenance looked somewhat grim and hard, lacking the respect that they showed when one of the Avatar's friends were near.

"I haven't seen her," the man grunted. "But what's the message? We'll be sure to pass it along if we do."

Suki paused uncertainly, every fiber of her instincts telling her not to give him any straight information. "…It's just something for her ears only," she informed and turned away, starting to trot in the other direction. "I'll keep looking. Thanks anyway."

_Three. Two. One._

Suddenly, the fan wielder spiraled around on one foot and drew her most prominent weapons from her belt, nearly dodging a blast from a rock glove in the process. She blocked two more shots with a few swift parries and stood staring down the two Earthbenders before her: Dai Li agents, disguised as the palace guard.

"You aren't going anywhere, girl," the one that hadn't spoken to her barked out.

_I knew it!_ She berated herself. _The king announced that we were here, so of COURSE the Dai Li would look for us!_

"Whatever you're here for," Suki warned as she slowly crept into a fighting stance, "It won't work. We saw one of you entering the tournament. The Avatar and the rest of us know what you're up to."

"Correction; only _you _know what we're up to now, and we can't have that, can we? Surrender now and we won't have to take drastic measures against you."

Suki paused for all of two seconds, and then closed her fans and started running full-tilt towards them. Their surprise was brief, but it was just enough for her to test out one of her newest skills. In four swift jousts with her weapons in the appropriate spots, the Earthbenders' arms were out of commission, and she had the perfect window of time for escape.

_Thank you, Ty Lee,_ the Kyoshi Warrior smirked ironically. _Now let's hope I can find Toph before the chi blocking wears off. These guys won't give me a second chance to do that again._


	35. To Choose to Redeem

((AN: Aaaand new chapter for you guys! I know right, finally. x3 I was even saying that to myself when I finished this, but so help me I was going to _finish it,_ darnit!

I wanna take this second to thank you all for your patience. You all are just awesome, and I've never had so many people so interested in a work of mine before. I just can't thank you all enough for the support. Even those of you who just fave or sub the story without commenting, I thank you for reading and giving it time. I will try and keep things up, even though my muse must take long breaks once in a while. x3

Anyway. That said...I liked writing this chapter, because it kinda went in a whole different direction. Some of you may not have been expecting this. xP

Mostly though, it's because I was thinking about how great a job the show does with its characterization, even making one-shot and background characters a little more colorful and thoughtful than most and giving them some interesting lives, it seems. The same is true with this Dai Li guy (whom I've given a name myself, I dunno if he has a name other than "random Dai Li guy," so if anyone knows it, tell me x3), who's the same one in the show as the one who Azula kinda scared with her threat, and again we see him when he was caught by Iroh and sorta coerced to tell them where Zuko and Katara were kept.

I dunno, it's probably the side of me that likes to think up stories for the background characters based on what I see, but I always pegged him as the one Dai Li agent that doesn't exactly like how things are going. I like to show that every group, regardless of what they had to do or what orders they had to follow, do not completely follow a black and white mentality. There were inherently good Fire Nation soldiers...why not inherently good Dai Li?

That said, hope this chapter's enjoyed. The next one probably won't be so long in coming either, because it's back to the leisurely, fluffy stuff. And I've been dying to get back to the fluff...I'm certain some of you are, too. x3

Everyone here is the brainchild of Mike and Bryan, NOT ME. I consider myself honored just to have people say I keep them as close to their characters as humanly possible. x3 ))

* * *

Chapter 34

The tournament, meanwhile, kept going onward without a hitch in its works. Katara and Sokka (and Aang, as he descended the roof) watched several talented Earthbenders rise through the ranks quickly and many others fall in defeat. Dust flew from the divided arena, at times obscuring the sight of the outcomes, but it settled quickly enough.

Yung was indeed among those rising in the ranks, of course, but so too was the suspected Dai Li agent, to their chagrin.

Katara was the first to spot Aang hopping back down towards them and flinging himself back into their special viewing platform. "How's it going from here?" he inquired of his friends.

"Nothing much happening yet," the Waterbender answered. "The Dai Li guy hasn't done anything suspicious, but he is winning his fights." She glanced toward him again. "What'd Bumi say?"

"He wants to wait and see what happens," he sighed and practically fell back into his seat. "Typical Bumi. Still, I trust he'll know what to do."

Katara nodded her agreement and the three of them went back to watching the tournament, fidgeting in their seats. The matches were quickly finishing, and the number of contenders was dwindling. Aang after a moment glanced around, noticing Sokka hadn't spoken much. So, he decided to ask what was surely on the warrior's mind. "Hey, shouldn't Suki have gotten back by now?"

"Yeah," Sokka grimaced and nervously flexed his fingers on his boomerang handle. "I don't think it should've taken her _this_ long to find Toph."

"It's a big place," Katara pointed out, "But still…I dunno."

"Well, I'm not about to take a chance if my instincts tell me something's wrong. I'm going after her," he decided and whirled around. "You two stay here and keep your eyes on that guy."

His sister nodded in assent. "Be careful, Sokka."

"Hey, c'mon, you know me," he smirked. "Mr. Careful." The warrior's eyes narrowed toward the back entrance, and his quick steps had him out in two bounds looking for Suki without another word to spare.

After he was out of earshot, Katara snorted. "Mr. Careful, huh? This from the guy that runs on the top of an airship that's crashing into _other_ airships hundreds of feet in the sky on nothing but an impulse, and breaks his leg in the process? _That_ wasn't careful."

Aang snickered and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you always gonna be snide about that?"

"It'll be my last joke when I'm too old to move," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He's my brother; it's my duty to worry about him, care about him, and mercilessly embarrass the sin out of him." She sagely pointed her finger upward. "I must not…no, I _shall_ not back down from it."

When she was finished joking, Aang was snickering. "Heehee…Katara—haha, with talk like that, you'd have made a g…heh…a good Avatar."

"Why thank you," she grinned back, nudging him as she set her eyes back on the competition below. "But that's _your_ job. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I think so. Plus, he just left us alone," he said with a short, suggestive smile.

"Yeah, while a crisis is going on," her tongue stuck out. "Not very romantic, Aang."

"It's just in the wrong context, is all," he returned the gesture. As his gaze moved from the Waterbender to the arenas, though, he blinked and leaned closer. "Hey, look, I think something's going on."

As he said that, the two of them observed the latest winners of the last round standing expectantly within their respective rings of the stadium. The announcer stood in the epicenter, his hands raised to silence the cheering crowd.

"Citizens of Omashu! After many a good fight, we now finally have the four final champions of each division standing before us!"

The audience howled their approval as his hand swept over each in turn: Captain Yung, followed by the suspected agent of the Dai Li, then a rather lithe middle-aged-looking woman (despite Katara's disinterest for watching the roughness of the fighting, she had noticed the woman was quite fast for an Earthbender), and finally a very large man who could have rivaled The Boulder in terms of his physique and overall brute power in the ring.

"So get excited, folks, because we'll be having the last rounds of the semifinals and then the final match in a few moments! The battle for the throne is at last coming to a head, and of course, all will be decided by our illustrious ruler."

The crowd clamored, and soon enough settled down in their seats as the fighters went to rest up.

Katara hummed. "This isn't good. If the Dai Li are involved, wouldn't something have happened? It's Bumi's ultimate decision, so, they'd be trying to get to him…"

"Bumi wouldn't let anything happen to himself," Aang insisted. "…But you're right, it's still weird. They know the Avatar and friends are here too, so they'd either have to move fast or give up entirely by now. Yet he's still down there fighting." The two puzzled over the conundrum for a few more moments. Suddenly, the Airbender grinned. "I have an idea. It'll make for great publicity for the fighters, and at the same time we'll be able to find out just what's going on. From the Dai Li's side."

Katara turned to him, blinking in surprise. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Let's head down there and tell the announcer we'll be giving the fighters our personal congratulations and best wishes," the Airbender offered, inclining his head toward the ring. "And when we get to the agent, we'll just ask him right there. Neutral position, no causing fights with everyone watching, and we may just see what it's all about."

She grinned, after giving it a second of thought. "Not a bad plan. He can't really try anything with the Avatar and a Master Waterbender in front of him."

"Not to mention I'll be able to know if he tells the truth," Aang added, and winked when he caught her look of slight shock. "Toph's good at teaching more than just the moves. She's more refined than me, but I get the basics of it."

She laughed. "You sly little…this means I'll never be able to lie to you now," she teased.

"Like you ever lied to me before," he quipped back.

Her eyes softened, as did her smile. "You never assumed I'd lie to you…? You really trust me that much?"

"I have the first day; and never saw a reason not to since," he murmured back and tenderly squeezed her hand. He'd have leaned in to kiss her, but he noticed activity stirring up below them in the arena. "C'mon, let's do our official Avatar and crew thing."

"'Avatar and crew'? Y'know, I think Team Avatar grew on me better."

"Ha-ha."

* * *

Sokka ran as if for his life through the massive underground halls, his mind moving too fast for his feet to keep up with. "SUKI!" he roared, his hoarse voice echoing intense worry as the sounds bounced from wall to rocky, shadowy wall.

Still, he wasn't answered; his breathing became labored, his lungs ached, but he didn't care. He had to find her first.

The Water Tribe warrior had always pegged himself the realist of the group. Unlike his sister and the Avatar, his first thoughts of a situation weren't always positive. They steered toward the worst, and often the grimmest outcomes…not that he was always expecting to be defeated, but only aiming to eliminate the bad possibilities first and foremost before coming to the better ones. There were times in the past that he'd tried being positive first; sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. He relied on instinct only after thinking.

That was the mind of an analyst; a scientist, a tinkerer: That which is most possible, see if it can be proven wrong. Helping his friends and sister survive through the war was what built those strengths and pinpointed those weaknesses in him. He knew that even after the war's end, when an era of peace was written on destroyable parchment before solid stone, that there was still danger to face.

And so that's why he knew to panic when running headlong after whatever lay ahead…for the sole sake of the woman that he promised himself he'd marry. Panic, and use that energy to be prepared to fight, wound, kill…_anything._

"Suki! Answer me!" he growled, skidding to a stop in the middle of an area where the paths branched off in a few different directions. His head flipped around, glancing and watching each entrance for movement.

But there was nothing. No sound but his breathing, no movement but for the subtle shifts of his feet, and his fingers loosening and tightening comfortably on the hilt of his blade.

And then a quiet crumbling, like pebbles falling loose from the rocky wall, sounded down one dark corridor. His head whipped around, his body following with a single pivot of his foot. Blade poised to strike…but only on thin air ahead of him.

Behind, a fleet-footed Earthbender clung to the roof of the tunnel and aimed one gloved hand straight for the warrior's sword-arm.

_Tap._ "GAHAH!" _FWUMP._

The sudden noises shot lightning through his nerves. With a half-yelp, half-war cry, Sokka spun again and raised his weapon, only to stare slack-jawed for a second.

A guardsman of the king (or so it looked at first) was lying on the ground, paralyzed with an annoyed grimace on his harsh face. Above him, a breathless Suki stood and sheathed the fan that she had used to swiftly incapacitate his chi; thus, his Earthbending.

"Suki! Oh, thank goodness…" Sokka breathed a long sigh of relief and rushed to envelop her in a quick hug. "I thought you were in trouble."

Despite the fact that she herself was out of breath, the Kyoshi Warrior coolly flipped her short hair and affectionately squeezed his shoulders. "Kinda; but I had it well in hand. There's about half-a-dozen Dai Li agents disguised as Bumi's guards lying around without their bending." She grinned. "Really, Sokka, you have to lose that fantasy you have of me being a damsel in distress."

"How did you…I mean, _what_ fantasy?" he demanded, flustered, but stood straight and smirked right back. "I knew you could kick their hind ends twice over."

"Don't you forget it," she snorted and gave him a short kiss. "Thanks for coming for me though. I still can't find Toph, and there's a _lot_ of these guys. Some of them might've regained their chi flow by now, so we have to hurry."

Sokka growled and slumped a little. "Ugh…so the Dai Li _are_ infiltrating. I hate it when we're right about stuff."

"I'm beginning to see how things work like that with you guys," she snorted and let go of him. "Now hurry, I haven't checked this one last hallway yet…"

The two fighters re-drew their weapons and started down the dark corridor. But before they could even breach the threshold, they were beset by a barrage of stones pelting them from every direction. Sokka could only shield his head and deflect a few with his blade, while Suki was swift in parrying everything thrown at her. "Show yourselves, cowards!" she shot.

Her bravado didn't intimidate their attackers in the least. With them pinned in a small space and distracted, the very ground shifted beneath their feet and had them tripping, their limbs immersed into softened quicksand within moments.

Incapacitated and struggling, they could only watch as the disguised agents emerged, four in all.

"Looks like we can't do this quietly anymore," the one in the lead snarled. "We have to get rid of these whelps before the Avatar comes for them."

As the Earthbenders advanced, Suki and Sokka exchanged sad glances. Fear for each other showed in both of their wide eyes, and they could only hope that this wasn't the last they were to see of each other.

And then, the world exploded in shards of rock.

* * *

As the Avatar and the Waterbender descended into the arena, with guardsmen flanking nearby as was customary for guests of the king himself, they spared a few short and humble waves to the cheering crowd while they congratulated and wished luck upon the remaining competitors one by one.

They started with the larger man (whom Aang knew Bumi would never choose to be king; he had the powers of an Earthbending prodigy, but had neither the humility and generosity nor the clear head of a potential ruler), and then went onward to the woman (from whom Katara couldn't help but ask for an autograph; after all, she liked to see proof of females rising in sports dominated by strength, effectively proving themselves as she had done with Pakku).

When they faced and bowed to Captain Yung, receiving a respectful bow in return, he looked exhausted; yet still ready to prove himself a thousand times over if he had to. "I hope His Majesty will be pleased," he sighed. "He's got high expectations of me."

"You've been doing great, and you fought bravely," Katara insisted. "I'm sure he's seen that."

Aang nodded his agreement. "If I know my old friend, he's just pleased to see you come this far. You're one of his most trusted men. You can do it; we all know you can."

"Well, if the Avatar believes it," the captain chuckled and bowed once more. "Thank you both for your blessings." They nodded and exchanged smiles, the children turning to the next task.

So when finally they came upon the last competitor, the man with the Dai Li cloak and gloves, they kept up their sincere and professional stances before him as they'd done with the others; though beneath his notice, Aang kept his feet firmly planted to the earth with each step and focused as hard as he could through the minute distractions felt through the ground.

Through the Earthbending Sight, he saw the person before him from the inside out. He knew the exact speed at which his heart pumped; he knew the time between every breath of air, whether it was full in his lungs or stopped halfway in or out. He saw whether his weight even briefly shifted from one foot to the next, whether casually slow or keeping a steady rhythmic sway out of nervousness or restlessness.

Only these small signs and nothing more—though he could also scan the eyes and face for changes in countenance—could tell him the differences between lies and truths.

And so far, to Aang's confusion, the signs had all appeared normal and calm, albeit sped up with excitement and adrenaline from the fighting. The man's face, with eyes of a lightly pale green settling on the children and what seemed like an actual, genuine smile etched on the otherwise battle-hardened features, beamed with anticipation. Even the short stitch-scar on the right side of his face that stretched down from the tip of his cheekbone to the corner of his lip did nothing to mar the jovial mood he gave out.

He bowed first, using the Earth Kingdom salute. "It's an honor to be congratulated by the Avatar himself, and a Master Waterbender besides," he stated with—as Aang sensed—sincerity in his tone.

"As it's an honor for us to look upon those favorable to King Bumi for the throne," the Airbender responded easily in kind. "We wish you luck on the final rounds."

"I will take it to heart," he smiled and straightened up, just as rigidly as any Dai Li agent they'd remembered.

It was Katara who spoke next, her voice lowered so that the conversation only went between the three. "There's something we have noticed that makes us concerned about you, though."

If the Earthbender knew what they'd seen, he didn't seem to know it. His pulse and breathing hadn't faltered, but he did look confused. "What could that possibly be, Miss?"

Her eyes narrowed, brows furrowing just slightly, and Aang looked just as serious, if not a little apologetic. "I recognize you as one of the Dai Li," he hummed.

_That_ made the man's heart jump slightly. He averted his eyes, as if ashamed at the fact. "_Was_ one of the Dai Li," he corrected quietly after a pause. "I've long since defected after the fall of Ba Sing Se."

Katara's eyes shot wide and she looked as if about to say something to challenge the statement…but a stolen glance at a relatively calmer Aang made the girl hold her tongue. _Still, if Aang says he's lying…_

"Defected?" the young Avatar echoed.

"Yes," he sighed with a nod, holding his hands up peaceably. "I understand that you and your friends have little reason to trust the Dai Li…and to tell you the truth, I have had enough of it myself. I don't think I have time to explain the whole story but…back when we had moved under the command of the Fire Nation princess and had to help take down the city, I decided instead to tell someone." He smiled ironically and scratched behind his head. "You should remember me, Avatar; I was the one that the Dragon of the West had tied up and brought to you."

Aang's expression lightened somewhat. "Oh yeah, I remember." He turned to Katara with a smile. "He's the one that told me and Iroh where you and Zuko were kept, in the catacombs."

Though intrigued by the news, the Waterbender was unmoved. "After some persuasion," she snidely guessed.

"It didn't take _much_ persuasion," Aang chuckled. "Toph trapped him with her Earthbending and he talked the instant his gag was off."

"Toph is scary enough," she muttered.

"I had actually fully intended to reveal everything," the agent confessed. "But, your Iroh had seen tying me up as a measure of safety. I could have tried to fight him, surely you very well know, but I did not. And after I got out of that trap, I managed to escape the Dai Li and came here to hopefully start a new life with some relative peace."

The children regarded him for a moment longer, but he only stood patiently as he continued to explain himself further. "I do apologize for making you think that the tournament was compromised because of my presence. I promise I don't fight for the Dai Li anymore; even if their way of fighting is all the Earthbending I know. I only wanted to try my hand and see if the king of Omashu would have use for me at least. To serve the Earth Kingdom properly somehow, instead of just being manipulated by whoever came to have our power. For me, being forced to betray our own nation, the one whose traditions we were to protect…_that_ was the final straw."

Katara's gaze turned to her feet in thought, and then settled on Aang. He nodded back to her. "He's telling the truth."

"…Huh," she shook her head and gave the man an amused snort…a little more convinced, but nonetheless still on her nerve about the whole matter. "I guess you deserve a little credit for getting away from those guys."

"You all deserve more credit than I do," the agent laughed. "The Dai Li would see me as a cowardly traitor if they ever caught up with me again. I just decided to live instead." He bowed again. "Thank you for understanding. And by the way, my name is Tian…Ling Tian."

The youngsters traded quick smiles. He'd have probably never given his name if he weren't truly trying to be in good conscience. "Nice to have met you, Tian," Aang returned. "Katara and I should be getting back. Good fighting."

But before Tian could reply, the announcer came running up to the three of them. "Avatar Aang!"

His head inclined once he stopped. "Apologies for the intrusion, but I have to ask if you know where your friend, Toph Bei Fong, is? I wanted to get confirmation on when to hold the exhibition matches between herself and the finalists."

Aang's head shook. "I'm afraid I don't know where Toph is…we haven't seen her since she took off for some training before the tournament. Two of our friends went off to look for her, and they're not back yet."

"They should've been back by now, in fact," Katara's head shook worriedly. "This is weird."

"…Oh _no._"

At the sudden lament, Katara, Aang, and the announcer all turned to regard Tian. His jaw was clenched in frustrated anger.

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously.

The former agent's emerald gaze turned up to his, shimmering with a good amount of held-back urgency, if only uncertainty about revealing what he did. "…Remember what I said about the Dai Li thinking me a traitor if they caught up with me? I…had my suspicions for a while that they actually _might_ have. And if they know you're here…"

Katara grit her teeth and whirled on him, holding her hands above her water satchel. "You _are_ a traitor! You could have told them!"

"Katara!" Aang hissed, grabbing her wrist. "Please, don't jump to judge. I already told you he was telling the truth."

"It's true, I _promise_ I'm not with them!" Tian pleaded. "It's just…the Dai Li are a ruthless bunch, even to their own members. They're a very elite group, and very dedicated to what they do. If one of us quit…well, they wouldn't be happy about it. I've had to see them track down former members and…silence them. I thought I managed to slip out of their notice in between all the chaos of Ba Sing Se being taken over, and the rest of them being carted off to the Fire Nation."

"Guess you were unlucky then," Katara sighed, lightly pulling Aang's hand off.

"Just so," the Earthbender sighed, pinching his nose. "I don't even know how long they've been here, but seeing as I'm still alive, they might have just been waiting to see if I would be of some use. Or some opportunity that wouldn't make it public."

"Just as we thought," Aang realized with a dour note in his voice. "They want a shot at taking over Ba Sing Se's throne. They'd try to get to someone who'd be made close to Bumi."

"And hold my life over it, perhaps, if I didn't do what they'd say," Tian confirmed.

"Then they found out _we_ were here," Katara finished, whirling back around. "Aang, we have to hurry, they might have Sokka!"

"And Suki and Toph," he nodded. "We can't let them do this."

"I want to help," Tian said, stepping up. "We were all trained to sense each other; it's how we all work so well as a team, in unison. I can find them."

Katara took a defensive step back. "I don't think so. We should probably have you tied up again. A Dai Li agent leading us there? Easy trap."

Aang looked between the two of them, with polar opposite expressions of frantic celerity showing in their eyes, and sighed; after all, the Dai Li could have also been trained with all of their discipline to lie extremely well. If Azula had the ability, it wasn't impossible.

"As much as I want to believe you, Tian, Katara has a point. How can we be sure we can _really_ trust you?" he finally said, watching the Earthbender with conviction.

Tian's shoulders slumped. With a look of short resignation in his eyes, he turned to the announcer, who'd been listening to the exchange with a good amount of confusion. "Sir, tell everyone that I have decided to drop out of the tournament; an emergency situation has arisen."

The three of them gasped collectively. "You _actually_ want to drop out of the finals, Mr. Ling?" the announcer blinked. "You have a very good standing so far here!"

"I know." The Earthbender squared his shoulders. "But I wish to help the Avatar and Master Katara, if they'll have me. And even if they won't, I still wish to drop out. We have a situation that concerns the fate of Omashu. Let the other two finalists duel and then have the winner take on the third. I won't fight."

The announcer sighed and shook his head. "As you wish." As he made his way back to the epicenter to address the restless crowd, a pair of awestruck world saviors regarded a former Dai Li agent.

"You gave up the tournament…" Katara gaped. "I guess…I guess you're _not_ after the throne."

"He also might have just given up his life," Aang pointed out, turning his wide eyes on Tian. "Do you realize this? They won't hesitate to kill you now that you're not in the running for the throne, or at least a high place on the king's court."

"I realize it," the man sighed quietly, eyes closed. "But I'll accept it if only for a chance at redeeming myself from them."

Aang and Katara glanced to each other, and made the decision in a heartbeat. "Let's go, then," she hurriedly ordered, and with Tian behind them, they made haste back to the underground training rooms.

* * *

When Sokka and Suki opened their eyes again, they were still stuck in the now-hardened floor of the cavern…but they were helplessly watching a battle unfold.

Standing in front of the both of them was Toph, unleashing all of her strength on the oncoming Dai Li.

"Toph, where were you?" Sokka shrieked as he ducked a flying body. "We've been looking all over!"

"Oh, shut it, Sokka!" the girl growled back. "It's not the best idea to lecture me when I'm saving both your butts!"

At that, Sokka bit his lip and just continued to watch, desperately trying to wrench himself out of his trap.

Meanwhile, Toph could admit right then that things weren't looking well. Though she was used to fighting swift Earthbenders, it was difficult to do so without backup. Her foggy eyes stared sightlessly ahead while her hands commanded the most ruthless of moves. Trenches opened with a stomp of her foot to trip runners. When she could pin one in place, a column of rock would erupt from underneath and send him to be crushed in the roof. Otherwise, the best she could do was slow a few down and remember to parry any gloves of rock sent for her._ If only I had some metal!_ She cursed over and over again in her mind. In a tunnel made solely of rock, one Earthbender against ten was overwhelming. She couldn't even concentrate on forming a cloud of dust to blind them all.

_The old fart was right…I've got a lot more to learn,_ Toph realized, her eyes closing against the feeling of tears. _I'm not strong enough for this many._

And still she fought. And with every sickening lurch of rock, every crumble that threatened to topple everything down on herself and her friends, she also took a few more of them out. Too few, too many more coming or recovering from poorly-concentrated attacks.

Only when she started feeling too fatigued to notice did something finally turn the tide.

A fierce blast of wind barreled through the tunnel and knocked several of the Dai Li Earthbenders off of their feet, followed by several of them becoming fast encased in blankets of rock. And with a scream of "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" echoing through with Katara's stern voice, everything happened all at once.

All anyone could hear was shouting, and blasts accompanied with bending. Katara sliced several rocks in two with her water tendrils, snaking them around effortlessly at all who charged. A combination of Earthbending and Firebending courtesy of Aang kept many of them at bay.

And Toph held back, finally taking the time to release her friends from being bound into the earth. "Thanks," Suki smiled gratefully. "That was some battle you fought for us."

The Blind Bandit shrugged. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice when I felt Earthbending going on and heard shouting. What were you guys doing looking for me, anyway?"

"Originally," Sokka grunted as he shook his leg awake, "We were gonna warn you about the Dai Li, since we happened to see one of them entering the tournament."

The girl sighed. "Wonderful. We can't have a day without compromises?"

"I don't know about that," the Water Tribe warrior hummed. "I think considering our lucky streaks, we were about due for another compromise to offset it."

Suki's eyebrow rose at him. "You're keeping track of the luck now, Mr. Realist?"

"You never know, it could be true!" he defended weakly with a sigh, turning toward Toph. "But anyway, you never answered. Where were you?"

"Just about to go outside, actually. You ran right past me without looking, Knucklehead." She tapped on his skull. "Also one of the reasons I was curious about why you were down there. Thought I'd help you look for Fan Girl here, and ended up feeling the Earthbending."

"…Oh. Eheh," Sokka chuckled weakly. "Sorry."

"Hey, you were worried about someone you care about. I know the feeling," Toph nonchalantly shrugged. "Now, get up, we gotta help everyone out."

As the three of them turned to look, they noticed the battle had turned in their favor. Several of the Dai Li were already either knocked unconscious or bound enough in earth or ice not to move, and several others were just dodging around to avoid the bending. Katara though had to Waterbend with one arm, while the other held her bruised side.

Suki immediately leaped into the fray and matched the fast ones stride-for-stride, swiftly taking them out with several different chi blocks and moves that rendered them immobile and their very nerves shot nigh dead. Sokka had only the rage to club one or two over the head, and Aang stood near Katara, mostly aiming just to keep her safe after she was injured.

When finally they had finished the fight, the young fighters heard Yung's voice approaching down the corridor. "Avatar! Children!"

Still dressed for the tournament, he and several of the true guards of the king were suddenly there in front of them to assess the damages, having followed them inside as soon as he saw something was amiss after Aang and Katara's visit in the ring. But he couldn't help but spare an amazed smile at the sight of every Dai Li member brought out of commission by six brave people, five of them children.

Yung laughed as he motioned the guardsmen to gather up the invalids. "It's nice to be reminded of why we trusted you kids to save the world."

Sokka spat out the taste of dirt and weakly giggled. "Saving the world might've been easier than fighting the Dai Li."

Tian shook his head and snorted. "Maybe I should've left it to them…"

"—_Whoa_, there's one left!" Sokka shrieked as, suddenly, he came from behind Tian and dropped the blunt end of his club into the back of his head, dropping him before the young fighter could be stopped.

"Sokka!" Katara shoved her brother and sent him sprawling. "That was the guy that helped us find you!"

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Aang demanded.

The warrior blinked, clearly still disoriented, while Suki and Toph regarded the others with confusion. His eyes shot between them, the unconscious Tian, and back again. "…Okay, I'm missing something. He's the guy we saw fighting in the tournament that was Dai Li, right?"

"Yeah, and it turns out they were after _him_, not the king. They only turned that way when they found out about the tournament," Aang explained.

Their friends shared similar nonplussed, silent looks.

"…Uh," Yung finally broke the silence. "Let's gather up these guys and go find a place to rest. Then I think we can get a good explanation."

* * *

As it was, the last rounds had been put on hold while a situation was addressed (so the announcer tried to put as cheerfully as he could), and the crowd was given a nice intermission for the evening. While Captain Yung's guardsmen had carefully looked for a good, secure place to put the incapacitated Dai Li members, he and the world saviors were taking a respite and eating around a table in one of the training commons. Aang and Katara told Yung about the situation they faced, and gave a brief run-down on who the Dai Li were and why they were stopped.

When Tian awoke again, he was prompted to tell his story a little more in detail; and he was only happy enough to oblige.

"I joined the Dai Li when I was young; pretty much old enough by Earth Kingdom standards to start fighting. I had a family member near to the royalty who recommended me because he didn't want me to go to war, though I very well could. I studied the kingdom's history, and was taught their unique style of Earthbending…it was incredible. I thought I was doing the Earth King and Ba Sing Se a great service.

"But…as I rose in the ranks, I began to think that many of the things we did were questionable…like the brainwashing, silencing anyone who spoke out about the war however we could…but we couldn't have an opinion against it. We were all too far deep in it all to even _think_ about leaving."

Aang grimaced. "I know that all of this harshness toward people isn't what Avatar Kyoshi had in mind when she formed the Dai Li. I bet it started with Long Feng."

"I would put my life on it," Tian nodded. "The Dai Li had many leaders, all of them with different ways of doing things, some of them just as cruel and manipulative. But as I told you, the last straw was when he made a deal with the Fire Nation and sold out his _own_ _city_ for a chance at retaining power. We weren't protectors of tradition anymore, we were…we were just tools. Weapons. So, the rest you know. I left, and even though it wasn't imposed on them anymore, they still wanted to follow the Code of Silence. Track the 'traitor' down and kill them. Who knows, maybe someday they will." His eyes closed.

"I'm curious," Sokka hummed. "Whatever happened to Long Feng, anyway? The way you're talking, it seems he's not behind the actions of these guys."

"He…" the man gulped silently. "The princess Azula had him executed. After she took full control of us…that is to say, we chose her leadership, I suppose, as she was shown as the stronger one…she had no use for the Dai Li's former leader. He was smart and ruthless, and had just announced to try double-crossing her. What use would she have had for a potential new traitor?" He shook his head with pity. "So, it goes without saying that Long Feng is not behind this."

Everyone had to wince at the news; though they certainly hadn't liked Long Feng, Azula's cold nature could still hardly be believed.

"And you are truly not with the others?" Yung asked to confirm what he'd heard.

Tian looked him squarely in the eyes. "No, sir. I think now that I might be able to do more good with your King Bumi, and for Omashu, than I did in Ba Sing Se."

"He's telling the truth," Toph confirmed, with a nod from Aang as well when he was regarded.

"Searching for beginnings in the very place where Earthbending started," Suki mused. "Not a bad way to go about it."

The Captain seemed thoughtful for a moment. Then, he sat up. "Well then, after all this, I have only one question." He smiled and extended his hand. "Are you sure you still want to be counted out of the tournament? I don't know that _I'd_ be fighting you, but it'd still be an honor to test my skills against someone who uses theirs for the greater."

With only slight disbelief, Tian extended his own hand and clasped Yung's. "I think it would just be an honor to try."

"Honor, shmonor," Toph yawned. "I've been waiting all day to have a good fight with the finalists, and it had better be good."

"Totally," Sokka agreed, sagging back against his seat with relief with Suki huddling closer to him.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang shared a glance and sigh between them. _Another crisis avoided._

* * *

The sun set on Omashu that night with the end to a stunning, historic fight.

As expected, both Yung and Tian reached the final two positions after taking out the large man and the woman respectively. Theirs was the most drawn-out, ground-shattering display of Earthbending that the audience had yet seen; it was pure strength utilized with quick thinking against maneuverability and cunning…neither could pin the other down. It was Tian who came out on top, managing through his exhaustion to overturn the Captain's moves. Though he was declared the winner, the former Dai Li admonished that Yung had put him through the greatest fight of his life.

And so thus, with the young heroes of the world looking on and an entire crowd holding their breaths, King Bumi himself stepped out into the ring and faced the four fighters who had come out above all others.

"Truly, I have never seen such talented fighters," he began, addressing in a clear voice. "I never wanted to leave my seat!" He briefly patted his stomach. "And considering what I ate for breakfast, that's saying something," Bumi muttered with a snort.

He waited for the crowd to hold back their snickering. "So thus, I now pass judgment. The Tournament of the Throne was not just a test of skill, nor was it a way to decide the best heir. It was a test of character in Earthbending, and a test of extreme will. Today, all of them performed honorably, and they are all winners to me and to my kingdom. Of course," he pointed to emphasize, "There can be only one real winner, so, I'll stop leaving all of you in suspense," he giggled.

To the woman, he praised her willingness to go farther in a rough series of battles and her resilience to make it to the end; she had been offered a place in the king's personal guard as the prize. To the burly man, he praised his ferocity and determination, and he was offered a position as a soldier in the city (or a seat on the council, for which he explained that a politician's ferocity and stubbornness had to be better than a soldier's…or sometimes, worse).

Then, he turned to Tian, who stood straight and respectfully bowed his head as the king paced to him.

"Young man, I know of you and your exploits," he started with a grave tone. "Once you fought for the kind of order that is not maintained through peace, but through power and fear. Once you didn't know between right and wrong, and acted through with your orders upon fear.

"But, as I once told a young friend, everyone is to be given a chance to prove themselves in this tournament, one way or another. And you did it selflessly, with the aim to regain your honor and to help save my city from a corrupt influence, even if it meant foregoing this chance at the tournament entirely. You have shown a good heart and a willingless to do the right thing. You _have_ proved yourself here today. And so, I offer you a most important position. Chief Advisor to the King."

Tian's jaw dropped. "M-my lord, I…I don't know what to…"

"Just think about it, my boy," Bumi gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

And finally, he turned to Yung and addressed all listening as well as him. "But my faithful Captain, you have indeed met my expectations and exceeded them. You are not only a skilled Earthbender, but just like Tian here, you have shown great judgment in the moments of truth, and kept your focus to the protection of your friends and the aid of the city; and you have not jumped to hasty conclusions when faced with a hard decision of whether to trust a former enemy. Therefore, I hereby conclude that indeed, you are my choice for the next King of Omashu."

The crowd roared their approval for Bumi's choices. Yung let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and letting the moment sink in. He could hear Aang and his friends practically leaping from their seats with hearty cries and congratulations.

And when the day of the Tournament of the Throne ended with a great show, Toph Bei Fong pretty much sinking everyone she fought into the dust one by one, they could only roar with elation until their sides ached and it was time for the city to disperse.

Tomorrow, things would return to normal; they could feel the energy returning to a calmer state as the city dwellers filed out in a steadily-quieting throng of singular conversation. But in the long run, they could all certainly feel hopeful that the city's future was in good hands.


	36. Memories of a King

((AN: And, new chapter. x3 Just a lil' bit of fluff, some humor, and some dialogue, nothing too big. I like to try balancing out the action and inaction from time to time, and hopefully it's working. We're back to the leisurely parts of the story. :3 Though I admit, writing things for Omashu has been pretty trying for me. It's hard to make anything done in a city of rock seem exciting. :B

When describing the mountains, though, I remembered a visit to Red Rock Canyon near Las Vegas, Nevada, I took as a kid. There's nothing that says barren mountains and desert can't be beautiful to look at, but of course, all a matter of perspective.

I mostly liked writing the part with Bumi speaking to Katara; it seemed about time she needed the "don't hurt him" speech from the only person alive who knew Aang the best. x3 It gave me the opportunity to dive a bit into his past, too. He's old enough to have seen the last time Sozin's Comet passed. It makes one curious what his reaction would have been to the annihilation of the Airbenders and Aang, and a part of why he acts the way he does.

And here I thought he wouldn't be too exciting to write for, except for his goofiness, but characters often end up surprising you. x3

On another note, as of what I have written after this chapter in buffer, this story has gone on to 300 pages...making it the longest out of ALL my stories to date. Even my original novel, not finished yet, is only about 180-some pages. Now that's impressive. o.o So happy 300 pages to The Comet's Wake. x3 And we'll see a lot more, trust me.

Enjoy. And remember, these are all Mike and Bryan's ideas. AND DOESN'T THE NEW COMIC LOOK FRIGGIN' AWESOME? January can't come quick enough.))

* * *

Chapter 35

"I just can't take you anywhere with me, can I?" Aang teased, earning him a quiet snort from Katara as he bent the water from the bathing pool onto his hands and pressed it to the bare skin of her left side, activating the Healing Touch.

After such a trying day, the friends needed a quiet couple of hours into the night to relax; and the Waterbender had nearly forgotten that she was bruised, thanks to helping interrupt a fight of flying rocks. A second night in the bath house had sounded like heaven on earth, while their clothes were getting washed and sewn.

She winced and gave him her best wide-eyed pout. "You're so right, Aang. I'm _far _too much trouble," the back of her hand fell upon her forehead in a false swoon. "I shouldn't have even come; I don't deserve to be here."

"Oh, don't buy it, Aang," Sokka scoffed from nearby, looking up from where Suki was also tending to his own bruises. "She used to pull the innocent routine on me all the time."

"He knows I'm joking, Sokka," Katara's face turned quickly from innocent to smug. "And yet _you_ still fall for it."

"Only sometimes," her brother corrected quickly.

"Liar," Toph accused from where she sat on the edge, her feet dangling in the pool.

A fact which Sokka noticed as he sputtered indignantly. "How dare you! You can't even _tell!_"

She yawned and fell backwards. "No, but I just know you too well, O Master of Truth."

The others laughed as Sokka rolled his eyes and spared a wince when Suki poked a sore spot on his left wrist. "Please tell me I can use a sword with this arm," the warrior sighed.

"Nothing's permanent here, silly," Suki snorted, observing the little cuff-marks on his arms and legs that the two of them had gotten from their time stuck in the ground. "You _can_ use a sword with that arm."

"Oh, good, 'cause I couldn't before," he joked, coaxing out a laugh and a quick slap on his shoulder from his girlfriend.

Katara and Aang traded short smiles; while the fact annoyed the couple that the five of them had decided to relax in the same bath house to recouperate, they still knew that after such a trying fight, it was a good feeling to have all of them together and in one piece.

Besides, Katara remembered, they _were_ planning a part of the next day just for themselves. The Waterbender wanted to laugh at herself when she started thinking about it, wondering when she had become a girl so in love with someone that she was counting the moments to the next delightful, almost forbidden opportunity…hiding in a dark place, holding each other, and sharing a long session of kissing.

Aang was thinking the same thing, and she knew it from the look he had when they locked eyes again. To him it often felt too wonderful to be real…kissing her, holding her when they could sleep together, running his fingers through her hair and over her soft dark skin…everything was a dream that he wanted to feel again and again.

_Well, at least I got to return the healing session favor from yesterday, _he thought as he kept his concentration on her bruised side. The reddish-purple spot was no bigger than two of his fists put together, but from what he'd gotten out of feeling her energy, it was a surprise the blow hadn't knocked her off her feet. He moved his hands around and willed the power to seal what it could, occasionally drifting one water-clad palm to her back to softly massage over her spine, up and down again, making her sigh with quiet content and at the same time making her sorely wish that the others weren't in the same pool with them.

"Feeling better?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded, eyes closed. "Much. Oooh…" she grimaced. "Still a little tender though."

"It would be, you took it hard," Aang hummed softly, narrowing his eyes as if peering closer. "None of your ribs are cracked though, I think; it just knocked the wind out of you."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get that wind back," Katara wheezed when the healing energy reached another tender spot, hissing through her teeth. "You can see how far the damage is, though?"

He lingered further with both hands on the bruise. "Yeah, I can see pretty far into the energy flow. No cracked ribs at all, just some jarring. Nothing that won't heal up fast after a few days."

She smiled. "You've improved at that. I'm impressed."

"C'mon, I have a good teacher," he chuckled. "This is all you."

"Right, and those are _my_ hands on my back, too."

"They're yours if you want them," Aang laughed, blushing. "Anyway, like I said, nothing's broken…but just to be safe, I'd rather you take a break from bending for a couple of days."

"Aw…" she groaned. "You sure about that?"

"Better safe than sorry," he replied.

She sighed; her Waterbending was so second-nature now that she hardly thought of a moment of having to do without it. Still, she trusted him, and so let herself form a half-smile. "I _suppose_ I can do that."

"It'll go by fast. You'll see," he chuckled, continuing to move his hands slowly and soothingly over her wound. He leaned over to place a quick teasing kiss on the other side of her neck, just below her ear. A short chirp of a giggle escaped from her, and she felt her face warming up.

"Hey, I hope you have those hands where I can see 'em," Sokka called with his best "authority" voice, causing Aang to jerk a little bit and Katara to grumble.

"Oh, don't fret all over yourself, Boomerang Butt," Toph's hand waved dismissively. "His hands _look_ fine where they are to me."

"Well thank you Toph, that's good to…" he paused and took in the Blind Bandit's smug grin, remembering the obvious once again. "_Why?_" he wheezed out, face scrunched in annoyance. _"Why_ must you do that?"

"Gee, I wonder," Toph snorted, getting everyone to laugh again.

In the midst of the mirth, Aang leaned over Katara's ear again and whispered. "At least we'll have tomorrow."

The Water Tribe girl smiled, and then even the pain of her bruise felt completely lifted.

"What are we planning on tomorrow, anyway?" Suki asked, as if unwittingly reading the minds of the younger ones. "It's our last day in Omashu, right?"

"Yep," Aang confirmed, looking up briefly towards her. "We can get a tour of the city. Aaaand, getting an express ride on a mail chute still stands," he grinned, teeth showing.

"No thanks," she and Sokka replied in unison.

"I'm still going," Toph's hand raised. "I need a good thrill ride."

"Like beating the winners of the tournament wasn't enough of a thrill?" Katara quirked an eyebrow toward her. "You don't quit, do you?"

"_Now_ you're gettin' it, Sweetness," the Earthbender smirked, and then sat up again, the look on her face rather serious as she focused unblinkingly ahead into space. "Though I do have to admit, fighting the Dai Li really showed me just how much I have to learn yet. I suppose after our little tour tomorrow, I can take the old man up on learning some of his moves."

Aang smiled. "Trust me, Toph, you'll benefit a _lot_ from what Bumi has to teach."

"Never doubted it," she said. "Anyway, what'll _you_ guys be doing after that?"

"Er…" Sokka scratched the side of his head, looking up and trying to look like he didn't hear the question.

It was Suki who gratefully answered for him. "I _think_ we all have dates in the evening," she turned to spare a grin to the younger couple nearby. "Sokka and I do, that is, but I'm assuming _you_ two do as well."

"What _else _would they be doing while we're all away?" the warrior grinned and mockingly pantomimed a kiss.

Immediately, he was tossed underwater with a swift, unexplainable lurch of the swells in the pool.

"We _might_ have something planned," Katara cryptically drawled as her hands withdrew from their bending position.

While trying not to blush, Aang laughed and took a hold of her wrist. "Hey, didn't I just say 'no Waterbending'?"

"Oh come on, you had to give me _that_ one."

"…Okay, maybe that one."

"PLEH!" Sokka sputtered, spitting out water as he swam back up to the edge and sent a dripping wet glare toward his sister. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder whether Aang is a bad influence on you. And also, my leg feels numb now; I hope it's not broken."

"It had _better _not be," Katara glared right back. "It took ages to knit those bones back together before. If I have to fix another broken bone of yours, I'm also fixing your stupidity."

"He walked here by himself," Suki dryly pointed out. "He's fine."

Sokka sighed, blowing the loose, wet strands of hair from his face. "Ganging up on me. What have I done to deserve it but show great leadership and decision-making skills, huh?"

His comrades simply shared their laughter once more and went back to recouperating before heading to bed. It seemed that nowadays, sharing banter was a tradition not taken for granted.

And also, Katara found out that it was a fairly good idea to make Sokka rant, as he wouldn't be paying attention to whenever Aang dipped his head into her neck to kiss her again.

_Tomorrow, _his lips pressing tenderly on her skin seemed to promise for him.

* * *

Bright and early the following morning, the group had a filling breakfast fit for the court of a king, and took to the streets of Omashu for the grand tour. Declining an offer for an ostrich-horse-drawn carriage, they opted for walking together along the livening, dusty streets. Though the city itself had a bizarre architecture as seen from the air, they could easily find and traverse different levels of the mountain as they made their way downward through the plazas. It was interesting to note how it had been built; while many of the homes looked to have come from outside materials, others were made of the very mountain rock itself and perhaps even led to the inner bowels of it in places. Sokka had wondered if, due to that, they'd gotten most of their water from a spring inside.

To Aang, it seemed very little had changed about Omashu in the last hundred years, except for more houses having been added or small businesses brought into the market. It was a thriving, ancient place that had always been fueled by travelers and local merchants and Earthbenders. He figured that Bumi had kept it much the same way all this time, the way they both remembered.

They recognized a few people, too; namely many of the citizens that they had saved after the city's capture. There was always a small crowd drawn in when the Avatar and his friends were walking across the town; all of those smiling faces, and many new ones among them, owed their homes and lives to the brave children as well as to their king. Every corner they turned, they were thanked and offered free food or treasures for sale.

The only one that didn't seem so happy to see them was a certain cabbage merchant, who had practically pounced over his cart to protect it from damage until after they all passed him with quizzical looks.

The tour ended when they stopped just one ledge above to the base of the city, hidden within the giant stone gate…the last time they had been there, just a while before finding Toph for the first time, the buildings were being covered over with metal and Fire Nation soldiers walked the streets at night on patrol. Now again, the city was free, and the people were getting used to the start of an age without fear.

With a whistle from Aang, Appa flew down from the palace in a flourish to gather his human passengers and take them on a sweeping view of the mountainous city, which as predicted was just as magnificent to look upon in daylight. The rising sun shone upon certain angles of the metropolis that wasn't all golden rock, but had bands of gneiss, layered and cut minerals covering a sweeping line of reds and deep browns. It was the city as it has always been, and as it would always be; carved and nestled deeply into the root of the earth.

* * *

By lunchtime, the bunch of them went their separate ways to look around. Sokka took Suki on a shopping trip for some needed supplies.

And as was promised, Aang and Toph took off to take a ride on a delivery chute.

"And you'll try not to crash into anything?" Katara had asked beforehand, arms crossed as if she were addressing a couple of troublesome children.

The Airbender had grinned. "Don't worry; the mail system was put on hold yesterday, so there shouldn't be much to get in the way of. I think. Maybe."

"How reassuring," Katara muttered.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" Toph snickered. "Seems you could use a thrill, too."

"The Avatar's my boyfriend; that's thrilling enough," she argued dryly. "Besides, he's kinda forbidding me from having fun for a couple of days."

"Better follow it, young lady," he smirked with a wink.

"Ahaha," her eyes rolled, and she smirked back. "You guys go have fun and scare a few people and such. I can write a letter back to Zuko in the meantime. See you guys when you get back."

"Sure thing, Katara. Toph, c'mon, let's go!" he tugged the Earthbender's wrist, sparing his beloved one last quick smile. As Katara watched the two of them take off for the highest point of the elaborate system of chutes, her head shook with amusement. _He's still a kid. But, considering everything, if he could never laugh like that again, I could never live._

* * *

Katara finished that letter quickly enough, remembering to include important updates for the Fire Lord; especially the whole issue with the Dai Li. That morning, the imprisoned group of Earthbenders, ten of them in all, were being carted off to Ba Sing Se to face initial sentencing for crimes of treason against the Earth Kingdom capital. Tian had been told that they may impose a sentence on him as well for being affiliated, but he suggested a request that they grant him his self-imposed exile as punishment enough. He hoped never to step foot inside the great wall again.

The Waterbender did try to keep things light-hearted in the note though, knowing that it wouldn't do Zuko much good to worry about his friends. Once she was finished, she waited to mail it, knowing that the others would want to sign it or make any additions if they so wanted.

She was sitting on a chair hunched over a table on a balcony from the palace high above, overlooking a good view of the city and, thankfully, the mail system. It was a quiet sunny day, though the sounds of milling citizens could still be heard drifting up with the mountain wind as it breezed with a whistle over the mountain's many nooks.

_Peaceful enough for concentrating, anyway._

As she rolled the scroll up, Momo darted in from somewhere in the sky and landed before her on the table, regarding her with a head tilt and a short trill.

"Hey, Momo," she greeted the little lemur with a scratch behind his ear. "Been enjoying things here so far?"

A quick low-pitched bark was his confirming answer as he curled up on the table for a midday nap. Katara smiled; the creature always seemed to know exactly how to disrupt a far-too-quiet moment. It was in hers (and Aang's) experience that animals not only had a good sense of character, but a fair sense of mood…knowing when to be there to break a sad one, or when to be scarce for a solemn one.

"I thought so," she said while standing up and moving to the balcony's edge to scope things out. "Me too."

She spotted Aang and Toph easily below, balancing precariously on the top edge of the chute. Katara couldn't readily guess how many runs that the fun-loving friends had already, but from the way Toph held her arms over her head while Aang pushed the cart down the edge and took them flying, with gravity's influence and the help of his bending down into unknown twists and turns, the Blind Bandit was enjoying herself more than she had been expecting. She heard their laughter easily echoing along the mountain.

"Heheheh…sounds like someone's having fun."

Only slightly surprised, Katara turned to watch King Bumi come up beside her to peer over and watch the fun with a child-like grin on his century-old features.

"Hey, King Bumi…got a break from the royal duties today?" she said as Momo awoke and flew to perch on her shoulder.

"Eh, I never have much to do," the Earthbender dismissed. "Toph has told me that she will be looking to learn a few things from me later though. Only happy to please," the king laughed.

"I bet," Katara snickered too, turning back out to the city. The earthen box in which the two friends had launched was rocketing past at full speed, nothing in its path to stop it.

Bumi shook his head, humming a laugh. "Oh, that Aang. He'll never change."

Katara hummed back. "Well…he's changed a little," she pointed out, returning her eyes from the chute to the lay of Omashu. "Matured. It came with accepting his destiny, I guess."

"So the Avatar must do," the old ruler sighed. "Still, there's this spirit about him, of youth and innocence and happiness. He'll probably have it when he's old, too. Certainly had it when _I_ met him," he laughed.

Katara debated telling Bumi about Aang not being able to live as long as he had thought…but decided against it. There was nothing to be gained but just worrying him.

Watching him though, Katara felt curious. She thought back on Aang's nightmare…his sadness for leaving all of his old friends behind, but for the Earthbender, without even one goodbye. She'd have liked to meet all of them; for surely, any friend of Aang's would have been a friend of hers, too.

"What was Aang like when you met him?" she inquired. "If you don't mind me asking, Your Highness."

"Eh, he was such a goody-goody," the king flipped his hand dismissively and cackled. "Always too worried he'd get in trouble if he ever wandered too far away from where the Nomads were staying when he visited. 'Course, I managed to get him outta his shell a little bit by showing him what kind of fun there was to be had in Omashu. Not just chute-riding, but little pranks here and there, riding the animals, tossing mud balls at tourists." He snorted. "Ahhh, fun times. Wish I could be down there now, but last time he had me ride that thing, I ended up with a bit of a backache. Peh."

Katara glanced up, surprised. "Backache? You? Bumi, you're the strongest Earthbender in the world, and you beat Toph up…without a _single_ cracking bone, for goodness' sake."

"Eh, that's true," he looked at the girl with crooked eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I'm immune to old age whenever it rears its ugly little head. Every world's greatest Earthbender needs their rest every now and again," he grunted.

She couldn't argue that…though, knowing Bumi, he'd hide those effects of old-age weakness from Aang to spare his feelings. She felt a welling of concern for the Airbender, knowing and remembering that he had to someday watch the king die.

The silence stretched on a little, but the laughter they heard from the chute-riders below eased the atmosphere and made it happy again.

"To tell you the truth, Master Katara," Bumi started again, his eyes looking up to the horizon. "Aang was the best friend I ever had…well, one of the _only_ friends I ever had. You'll find it's quite hard to find people to see eye-to-eye with when you like to think out of the box as much as I do," he snickered…but it was a short laugh, his eyes focused still on the distant line where the land met the sky, with a faraway shimmer that held memories and thoughts of a time long, long ago.

"I can imagine," she offered. "Before I met Aang, I could only see eye-to-eye with my brother and grandmother, maybe a few of the children in my village. He's taught me so much. Showed me real freedom."

He continued with a light nod. "Indeed, he has that effect on everyone…he taught _me_ a few things too, and this was all even before I knew he was the Avatar. He told me about it the very last time I saw him…said he wasn't so sure he wanted it, and you know what I said? I said to him, 'You'll be great. I mean, c'mon, the world can only get better, right?'

"I never thought that the day he said goodbye…and left on that sky bison with a promise that he'll see me later…that 'later' would mean a _hundred years_ later." His eyes closed. "One of the reasons I fought to become the king of this city was that I could have a part in making the world a good place, even after the news had come to me that the Avatar was lost."

Katara frowned, watching the old man sadly as he seemed to meditate on his memories for a few seconds. She turned her own gaze to where his had been, to the top of the mountains and the blurred line between blue sky and golden rock. "You were there to hear about the start of the war. And the Air Nomads…"

"Yes," he solemnly confirmed for her. "It struck me like an arrow through the heart. I even remembered the passing of Sozin's Comet that day, when the sky turned red and everything felt so quiet and ominous. To the Earth Kingdom it was just another once-in-a-lifetime heavenly phenomenon to watch pass, and we thought no more of it.

"But to the Fire Nation, it was the start of their path of conquest. And to the Air Nomads, it was the start of their very doom. Every Airbender, every Air Nomad, and Aang, my friend, gone from the world forever. I am not ashamed to admit, young Waterbender, that I wept for them. And things only got worse.

"But you see, one of the reasons that I am how I am is that I've held on to the happier moments and denied the sadder ones for so long…soon enough the happy moments were all I had. I laughed when I could, just like Aang did, and still does. I am still surprised that he does too, after everything that he must have had to go through after a hundred years."

Katara turned to the old king again, her eyes still averted towards the city. "Yeah; he likes to laugh and joke and tease and make others happy…I hope he never changes. But still; Bumi, you weren't at the Southern Air Temple when he discovered what had happened to the Airbenders. To Gyatso, his mentor…"

"I remember Gyatso," Bumi interrupted with a short chortle. "Silly old fellow."

Katara smirked ironically and closed her eyes, continuing on. "He was in so much pain when he found out. The Avatar State took him over, and he would have bended us all off the mountain if I hadn't brought him back. And still, he cried."

She sighed sadly, and Bumi watched her tell her story with patience, noting her pain in recalling the events. "Even now, he gets this sad look in his eyes when it's mentioned again. Aang finds the light in everything, but…one thing about him has changed from when you knew him before. Now there's a broken boy inside him that will never stop mourning for his world…there always will be."

The old king nodded again with a sigh. "I had figured so. I suppose I don't know him half as well as I should anymore."

She laid a hand on his hunched shoulder, concerned. "If it makes you feel any better, you're still one of _his_ best friends. Aang told me that after losing everyone he knew, you were the only one left; and that when you die, he'll probably be devastated."

A kind smile crossed Bumi's face. "Well, you can tell him that at least he'll be able to say goodbye to _me._ And hey, c'mon, I've got a ton of good years left. I'll betcha anything I'll still kick his butt on my final day!"

Katara snickered. "I don't doubt it, Your Highness. Anyway, I told him that too. That it's best to live for today."

"It's what I always said," he snickered with a loud snort. "Life's too short to worry. I never do." Suddenly, a loud gurgle sounded, and he grimaced with one eye squinted, the other wide. "…Except for perhaps trying to remember what in the _world_ I ate today that's giving me such a darn stomachache, hoo."

"Ew!" Katara laughed, and the king laughed with her.

When it died down, he regarded her with a short grin. "You know, another thing I never knew about Aang before was his taste in girlfriends. Everytime I look at you with him, I think more and more that he made quite a good choice."

Her eyebrows shot up, and she unsuccessfully hid a small blush. "You knew?"

"How silly do you think I look?" Bumi snickered, one of his eyes twitching a little. "Ah, but yes…it's all over you two; the way he looks at you and the way you are always by his side…the way both of you light up when you're together. He needs someone like you, honestly."

The Waterbender tilted her head curiously. "How would you say that?"

"Well," he stroked the hair on his chin, "You just said that he's somewhat broken on the inside because of all that he had to face. From what I've seen, you have been there for him from the beginning, and I hope you know how important you would be to him."

"Of course I do," she replied softly, turning her face back to the city to see if she could spot him. "Sometimes I wonder how I didn't see that he cared about me so much. And…how close I was to him. I love him…I need him, and he needs me. And so help me, I have no intention of leaving him broken, either."

The king chuckled softly. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, dear girl."

As Katara turned back to him, his disposition turned solemn once more…his eyes were looking at her as if looking _through_ her. She stood firm nonetheless, ready to listen to the wise ruler, whatever he had to say.

"I'm sure you must know this already about that young Airbender down there…" he started. "But he has an unbreakable spirit and a heart big enough to fit the entire world within it. Whatever he decides to do, he does it with his entire being, and his trust extends further than even I could have thought it did. Having that much trust to give can often mean disaster for his heart, should someone hurt him with it…and since fate took his world away from him, much more so.

"So, Katara…as his oldest friend, I must say this. Do not take his trust, and his love, for granted. Do not _ever_ let him go. Because if you do, you understand that he could break beyond _anyone's_ ability to fix, but your own." He smiled again. "You promise?"

The Waterbender hardly had to think about it. She knew just what her feelings for Aang meant, and that was what she was afraid of once. But not anymore.

Katara looked straight into the king's eyes after only a short pause. "I have known all of that, yes. Almost a year of traveling with him only strengthened my belief in him and in us. I won't ever let him go, Bumi. I would die before I even _think_ about it. You have my word," her head lowered, "That I won't let him break. As his friend and soul mate."

The king laid his hand on the top of her head. "Then the both of you have my blessing."

Katara smiled, finding herself almost ready to laugh; on the one side, her brother and father and family had accepted Aang for her…and she had been accepted by the Airbender's only living friend for him in return. "Thanks."

Bumi chuckled and turned back to the balcony edge. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little envious of the guy. Girls always liked him; but, they always thought _I_ was a little too weird and wacky!" he snorted.

"'Course," Her eyes rolled. "Surely as king, though, you could have had anybody, right?"

"Like concubines? Shucks, no," Bumi cackled as Katara turned away indignantly, blushing. "Really though," he said once the laughing fit died, "One thing Aang and I shared in common was a romantic mind. Sure, I've seen plenty of women come and go…but if I couldn't have a queen who could love me for myself and not for my stature, then so be it, I'm not bothered."

"And whatever happened to 'girls have cooties'?" Katara smirked.

"Well, you _do_, the lot of you," he laughed again as he turned to leave. "Doesn't mean it's not worth catching. Aang's surely already crawling with 'em."

Katara, left with much to think about, nonetheless smacked a palm to her face and hunched over the balcony. "Aang, thank goodness you aren't as weird as your friends," she muttered.

Then, at that moment, she could hear a loud "LOOK OUT!" followed by the feeling of the earth shaking underfoot, and a cloud of dust being kicked up into the air from somewhere down into the lower portions of the city.

And as the commotion ended with the shrill declaration of "MY CABBAGES!" from the unfortunate target, she laughed and shook her head.

"_Almost_ not as weird."

* * *

When everyone reconvened at the palace (and after the letter had finally been sent out to Ba Sing Se), they had a dinner that was mostly light and consisted of appetizers, soups and salads; Sokka wanted Suki and himself to eat at one of the restaurants in Omashu's market for their date later, and Aang and Katara were taking a picnic wherever they were going. Toph and Bumi were absent from the table, having agreed to get in a few quick lessons in the arena. The group swore that as the entire palace shook with unnatural tremors a few times, it was questionable that it had the strength to hold up against the sparring moves of the two most powerful Earthbenders in the world.

Still, Sokka proved that he never missed a beat when keeping to the subject at hand; which was the respective couples' plans for that evening.

"Well Suki, you know, when it comes to the time-honored rituals of dating, we never really went _out_ for dinner," Sokka explained with a noodle hanging from his lip, which he promptly slurped up. "So tonight we get a chance to hit that step."

"'Rituals'?" the Kyoshi Warrior quirked an eyebrow. "You make dating sound like it's so rigid with set rules. And if that's so, I think _we've_ skipped over a few steps," she grinned, causing her boyfriend's face to turn a few bright shades of red. Immediately, he went back to shoveling up his food.

Aang laughed as he poked at the remnants of his salad dish, while Katara's eyes rolled next to him. "Personally, I don't think dating should have rules. You just go out and you have fun together," he shrugged with a smile. "That's always been my idea."

"Agreed," the Waterbender traded a warm glance with the Avatar. "So far I've always liked Aang's ideas."

"Like that's a big surprise," Sokka shook his head and pointed his chopsticks at them, the ends clicking. "Well, so long you two come back in one piece and not entirely messy, then I see no problem."

As Aang's forehead slammed onto the table with a groan at Sokka's attempt at a joke, Katara shot her brother a look. "I would say the same about _you_ two, but we all know how likely that is to happen," she smirked, and it was Suki's turn to hide her eyes with a snort.

At the end of the table, his fuzzy face buried in a bowl of Lychee nuts, Momo as usual had nothing to add to the discussion; if he did have an opinion, it would be to wonder what humans found so flustering about the 'rituals' they spoke of.


	37. The Heart of the Mountain

((AN: Finally a new chapter of this story for everyone to enjoy. x3 I know, taking me long enough to write 'em, huh? At least there's the other stories to keep everyone occupied too. ^^ Just another Kataang/Sukka kinda-fluff-bomb chapter...the former is more fluff-bomb-like than the latter, heh. It took me a while to write the Sukka part, as my heart's more emotionally invested in Kataang when I write it...but they do have their own subplot, and what kind of writer would I be if I didn't tackle that too? Plus, one has to admit, Suki is perhaps the least-developed of the main characters in the series. We barely know anything about her past. So, 'tis nice to dive into that just a little bit too.

I'm also glad that you guys enjoy this story, even though there's much more canon information about what happened afterwards now. I admit that's part of the reason I'm struggling a bit, as I do try to stick to canon some. x3 But it's still fun to write in this leisurely little non-canon tale, like a stretch of my writing muse's muscles...plus the characters are just so darned fun to write for! So I'll still keep it up if you all still would like me to.

That said, enjoy. ^^

Everything used in this story is the creation of Mike and Bryan, not me, doggone it. x3))

* * *

Chapter 36

The sun had begun to set over the rim of the mountains when Aang took Katara out on Appa on a lazy flight; both to stretch the great beast's muscles and to take their time in finding the place that they were going.

Leaning her arms on the back of the saddle, the Waterbender's eyes wandered with appreciation at the beauty of the sunset and the way the light turned the world several shades of orange around her. The shadows cast by the barren, rocky peaks were so dark that it seemed like ink spilled on a painting. Yet, it still didn't make the scene any less enjoyable. Traveling around after the war's end, she'd noticed that it felt like the world itself had breathed a sigh of relief and allowed its true beauty to shine.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Aang asked at one point, turning around from his place on Appa's head to smile at her. "You're really quiet."

She shrugged. "I just feel peaceful, I guess. Plus I'm enjoying the view; never really saw Omashu closely at sunset."

"It's a pretty sight," he agreed. "It looks nicer when some of the mountains have snow on the peaks, in the very middle of winter."

"Does Omashu get snow?"

"Yeah, but it melts too quickly," Aang sighed, eyes rolling up in remembrance. "I remember I always liked it better at the Southern Air Temple in the winter, throwing snowballs at my friends," he laughed. "Plenty of snow in the Patola Range."

"Speaking of friends," she smirked, "Bumi talked to me."

"Oh?" he blinked. "What'd he say?"

"He just gave me the same warning my dad must've given you, I think." Her grin turned warm and sincere. "To never break your heart."

The Airbender glanced away and laughed, briefly blushing. "_Bumi_ did? Wow."

She laughed with him and sidled to the front of the saddle, close enough to him to reach out and touch his arm. "He probably feels an urge to protect you. I tell you, Aang, you make some funny friends. But downright good ones. They all care about you."

Aang had nothing to say to that, but to have another warm smile cross his face at the thought. He gave her hand a small squeeze before again directing the reins.

The flight didn't take too long at all, considering the place they had in mind was within fair walking distance and a mountain climb from Omashu's gates. Once Katara spotted the ornately-carved design over the entrance to a cavern on a familiar plateau, she blushed. She couldn't see the boy's expression as he directed the bison to land down in front of it, but she knew that he probably had the same silly, giddy, madly-in-love look on his face if only for a few moments.

"Y'know," Katara started as she hopped over the saddle and slid down Appa's tail once he touched the ground, "I was kinda kidding when I said we should visit the Cave of Two Lovers again."

Aang blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I kinda figured. But, I wanted to check it out more again now that we're not worried about scrambling around for our lives," he chuckled with a nervous crack in his voice.

She turned around and hummed innocently, her hands clasped behind her back, as she strolled past him with her eyes to the decorative stone etchings. "That's a good point…we know the way, and you're an Earthbender, so the badger-moles won't get us lost…we can take our time…"

Her head swiveled around, and he gulped when he saw how sneaky her grin looked. "How about telling me the _real_ reason you chose this place for our date?" she suggested.

He laughed nervously, but gave her a grin in return. "You'll see. So then…you wanna have the picnic out here first, or…?"

His voice trailed off as she stepped up to him with that look still on her face; the dangerous-playful look that he'd gotten used to seeing when she was teasing him…the one that froze him in place without her having to bend any ice.

"You're being sneaky again," she accused, poking the part of his forehead where the tip of his arrow ended. His heart rate shot up when her finger trailed down his nose. "C'mon, out with it."

Judging by the captivated glitter in his eye when regarding her, she knew that she had him; and had again let herself fall into the Katara that wasn't nearly so stoic and inhibited.

This time though, she wasn't trying to push it away. She wanted to feel the freedom and lightheadedness like from so many times before, because she was all too eager to spend her time alone with him; a moment that always seemed like an eternity to get to again.

Yet, though Aang felt just as addicted, drawn to her eyes and lips and voice and closeness and _everything_ like a moth to the flame, he took the girl's hand in his and calmly cleared his throat, breaking them out of the hazy trance that kept creeping over them so much more often.

"Be patient, Katara," he pleaded, his smile innocent while his eyes hid more than that behind them. "Trust me…I just thought it'd be fun to do a little exploring together. If you don't want to though, we could always stop back at that pond…"

Her smile turned warm, and she laughed quietly, interrupting him. "Relax, Aang…you know I do trust you." She quickly pecked him on the lips and turned back towards the dark entrance. "Anyway, we can have the picnic at that pond when we're done exploring. I actually _did_ want to get a better look at this place."

"I thought you would," he chuckled back as he turned toward Appa and rubbed his nose. The bison questioningly huffed. "Don't worry, buddy, you don't have to come in. You can go find some good fruit to eat, and I'll call for you soon."

His animal guide acquiesced with a slurp to the boy's face and a short grunt, before taking off into the sky.

Watching, Katara hummed curiously. "I hope Appa doesn't feel left out when we go around together. I know he adores you."

Aang took her hand and squeezed it, touched as always by the girl's care for even his animals' well-being. "I think Appa's happy about it. He likes you, and he's happy if both of us are happy. Plus, if I were him, I'd like the opportunity to go off by myself and eat until I explode."

The girl snorted, eyes rolling. "Just like any boy, all about food."

"Appa's about as old as I am; he's a growing boy too," he snorted back, nudging her shoulder.

"Figures," she affectionately poked his arm. "Now let's get to exploring."

They didn't need any torches to light their way into the darkness; but they did have to walk a little ways in before the first of the illuminating crystals came into view. The tunnel was shrouded in blue-white light, not blinding, but soft. They paused every so often in their footsteps when they heard crumbling or scrabbling…but he knew they were safe from wolf-bats, for they'd have all flown out of the mountain by now to hunt out in the night. It was the badger-moles they wondered about; Katara remembered how _huge_ they were the last time she was here, and every little noise shot a peal of energy through her spine and caused her to walk closer to Aang.

But no, there was no trouble from the First Earthbenders, either; it was as if they had known the significance of their home, and tended to stay clear of the only true path through the labyrinth into the center of the tomb…the heart of the mountain. It left the current pair to keep walking inward, carefully with their hands to one side of the tunnel, eyes trained to the steady hue of the path ahead.

And then they came upon the tomb.

They stared inside reverently, mouths agape. Whereas they had only seen the interior through the flickering light of torches before, now they beheld it as had been built and made before: the crystals in the ceiling led to the center of the room and spiraled inward with an intricate design like stars in the sky. The mass of them kept the tomb's chamber, the statues, the markings and etchings…all of it, coated in a mix of misty blues and greens. It was just as they remembered it; but instead of the centerpiece of an intricate trap, it appeared sacred. They could feel an energy of calm from a private sanctum hidden from a rampaging world, just as the lovers from the legend had intended it, and where their families had laid them in sealed earthen coffins to rest in peace together.

"Wow…" Katara marveled as she stepped inside, slowly out of fascination and mild caution still for the creatures that dwelt in the mountain's innards. "I never really saw how big this place was."

Aang whistled appreciatively while scanning the full height of the chamber. "I know, it's immense."

And so they silently walked on through the sanctum, pausing to carefully read the inscriptions and again see the tragic tale of Oma and Shu unfold.

When Katara finished it, she felt the same little welling in her heart like she had felt the first time. Aang was next to her, his expression pensive and soft, as she must have looked at the moment.

"It's sad," she murmured and broke the gloomy quiet, the perfect kind of quiet only found underground. "Oma and Shu were in love, but they never had the chance to go past this little place together."

"It's not too sad when you think about it," Aang hummed. "It was her love for him that helped to unify a city. And they ended up here together anyway." He glanced over and met her eyes. "Still, I know what you mean. Most ancient love stories I always heard about were tragic. Maybe one of them died…maybe one fell in love and the other didn't…spirits could disguise themselves and fall in love with humans, but couldn't stay with them once they were found out; stuff like that."

Katara flashed back to old stories told to her as a child; she used to like happily-ever-after stories, because love seemed so easy to take and to keep…and she'd learned far too quickly that it was completely the opposite. These days, the children were all a little older and a little smarter. Real love wasn't easy at all; it's what made the tragic ones all the more real, and the real ones all the more tragic.

They'd both known that. A part of the Waterbender wouldn't forgive herself for the uncertainty she'd once put Aang through.

He noticed the way she stared off into space, and took her hand in his. "…You okay?" he whispered tentatively, concerned.

"Hm? Yeah," she sighed, squeezing his fingers. "I just had a funny, stupid thought."

"Tell me."

She bit her lip and looked at him, as if not merely _at,_ but _into,_ at his soul. "As far as love stories go, do you think _ours_ could be tragic?"

He blinked once, and then let out a chuckle. "What could make you think _that?"_

A little annoyed that his reaction was to laugh, she scowled. "I'm serious." Her look softened when his did. "There were so many times I could've lost you, or you could've lost me…times you were driven away from me…then there's the whole thing about outliving you…"

"I thought we agreed not to dwell on that," he interrupted, insistence in his tone. He hadn't let go of her hand, and in fact took both of hers within his grasp. "None of that other stuff happened either. You don't have to think like that, Katara."

She sighed, her eyes closed in abashment of herself for bringing it up. "I know I don't. It's stupid, like I said. It's just something that I wondered about for a few seconds, that's all."

Aang tried hard not to think about pursuing the matter; only on a way to chase the dark thoughts out of her mind for the time being. The way his fingers brushed over hers, and the way she squeezed back, he knew that she would have given anything to get out of dwelling as well.

He smiled and reached up to touch the side of her face. "Gyatso used to have a saying for when people thought too much. 'If you read the end of a story before hearing the rest, it won't be worth reading at all.' I think you and I will have a story with a happy ending. But only if we don't keep trying to _think_ about the ending."

Katara wanted to grimace, but found herself smiling. It was funny and mysterious sometimes, the affect he had on her like that. "The fun is in the journey, not the destination, right?" she said, echoing the words of the traveling singers from their last fateful walk into the mountain.

"Exactly," Aang laughed, ever as always impressed by how quickly Katara could link words of wisdom. "Besides, the way you make me feel, how _could_ it be tragic?"

She blushed and shook her head. "You're cheesy sometimes, Aang."

He snickered and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I gotta work on that."

"Don't," she insisted, pulling him into a hug. "It's very sweet. And besides…I feel the same."

Aang returned her hold on him completely, pulling her tight and breathing in her warmth and the scent of her hair. "I know."

They stayed together like that for a while, comforting the other, before letting go and allowing their eyes to wander to the brilliance of the crystals above them. Katara was the first to notice that they were standing at the feet of the smooth stone sculpture of the legendary couple, with the artfully etched characters spelling out "Love is brightest in the dark" in one long vertical scroll stretching to the ground between them.

"If I could go back in time," Aang smirked suddenly, "I'd change what I said back then about not wanting to kiss you. Wasn't my brightest moment at all."

Katara sputtered and giggled. "I know. I shouldn't be laughing, but…"

"Laugh away," he grinned. "I was a silly awkward kid."

"You still _are_ a silly awkward kid most of the time," Katara pointed out with a joking pout. "But now tell me; what _would_ you do instead if you could go back and change it?"

Aang stood straight and stroked his chin, pretending to be in deep thought for all of three seconds. Then, without warning, he swerved and grabbed the squealing Waterbender around the waist, turning around and dipping her low with his hands on her back just as he'd done in a certain daydream. His lips were pressed to hers before she could even comprehend his rather theatrical display…and she was returning his kiss before she could only think further, one arm around his neck and the other hand gripping his shoulder.

When they parted, still in that position, he had a thoroughly satisfied and sly grin when looking down on her bright red and surprised face.

They both broke out into laughter at once, and brought themselves rightfully on their feet again, holding their sides.

"That…" she began through her laughter, feeling all too warm in her cheeks, "That…tha-hat was…_really,_ Aang?"

He was now blushing himself, breathing out the last of his giggles. "Heee…N-heh, no, probably not. I'd have still been too nervous. And I'd have probably just scared you."

"Probably," she admitted, wiping away a tear of mirth. "But still, I understand now how it was. We were both pretty awkward."

"Yeah," he sighed, giving her his adoring, sparkling wide eyes. "Hope you know, I _did_ like the idea of kissing you, but, I thought you'd be grossed out or something."

"I don't think I would've been…I mean, I suggested it in the first place," she shrugged and smiled awkwardly, looking back and finding the situation all the more funny the more they remembered it. Her head shrunk a little into her shoulders in a sheepish fashion. "I'm still sorry I yelled at you after that though."

He scoffed, smiling warmly. "You know I already forgave you right after. It was a stressful moment."

"I know. Still. Sometimes I hate my temper."

"Sometimes I hate my bad timing like that," he offered, shrugging with a smirk.

She giggled. "Your bad timing's cute most of the time though."

"And you don't make everything explode when you lose _your_ temper."

"…Um, Aang…iceberg."

"…Oh, right. Well then hey, I kinda owe my life to that temper, don't I?"

She blinked. "Wow, yeah."

They laughed again, quietly this time, and the echoing was melodic as it bounced and traveled along the great chamber. Katara found herself drawn again into his arms, holding him as they just stood peacefully comfortable in a shared grasp and leaned against the wall.

"I'm really not bothered by your temper," Aang informed her as he brushed his fingers through her hair, and the combination of his assuring voice and the slow combing soothed her. "It's part of who you are. You're brave and fierce in a fight, and still one of the most caring people I know. And I love you for all of that."

Hearing him say so, Katara's heart welled until she felt it taking over her nerves and seemingly pouring out into her limbs. "I love you too," she breathed back. "That's why I still would rather _not_ use my temper on you."

"We'll probably have a few fights," he shrugged. "That doesn't mean I change my opinion."

She smiled. "Put a bit of thought into the possibilities of all of this, huh?"

"Yeah," he chuckled sheepishly. "Every time I meditate, my thoughts sometimes go to us. And it all comes back the same. Nothing could make me want to stop loving you, even the arguments."

Katara's breath came in soft and long, and she tightened her embrace on him. "I don't even want to think of stopping what we have now," she admitted.

"Neither do I," he whispered back, inching closer to her…so close, feeling the warmth of her face, the heart racing, the eyelids drooping…

She gulped unconsciously, anxious and unable to calm herself. _What is it that feels different about this? Is it this cave, maybe?_

"Well…" she began, quietly, half-timid, but earnest, and adding a little humor into her tone. "Will you kiss me _now?_"

He breathed a short laugh, and slid his hand behind her neck. "Thought you'd never ask again."

Her heart hammered in her ears the instant his lips came upon hers. She had to separate for a millisecond of breath before falling back fully into his kiss, gripped by his insistent, protective hold and feeling nothing else but his touch, his mouth, hearing nothing but their rushing blood, their sighs, and the subtle scrape of rock.

Aang felt hypnotized, though his eyes were closed. She had him tugged as close to her as they could possibly get, her tongue carefully stroking over his, and there was this _energy_ about the two of them that he'd certainly noticed before.

But, he could hardly remember when it was _this_ strong…if it ever was. The night after their date at the Eastern Air Temple had come quite close to it. The Avatar and the Waterbender were awash in it, like water streaming into an empty room and fast covering it foot by foot.

_Like water. Like the healing session, the last time it felt like this._

Before either of them knew it, their position shifted. No longer were their sides against the wall; but it was Katara's back pressed against the flat surface, his deceptively light grip holding her wrists, his lips still taking in everything of her own. She inhaled sharply through her nose, and Aang broke away just a short hair's breadth from her tingling skin. Her eyelids were too heavy to want to keep open, but she still noticed his playful grin and the way his dark silver eyes caught a whitish hue from the crystals, staring intently to her.

She allowed herself a small laugh. Robbed of air, her voice was low and short of a whimper. "I think if you'd kissed me like _that_ back then…I wouldn't know _what _to think…"

He shortly smiled. "What do you think now?"

_Did his voice get JUST a bit deeper, or was that just me?_

Her fingers wriggled freely, where he still had her arms pinned to the wall on either side of her. She breathed, and thoughtfully popped her lips. "I think I don't want you to stop."

Aang chirped a light giggle, but when he returned his lips to hers, the kiss there was but a short peck. Suddenly, he'd had another idea. He shifted a little closer, kissing the left side of her warm face…then up to the side of her head, amongst her hair…then down to her ear…all with a trail of immense warmth in the wake of his affection. He centered his lips onto her neck, to a little spot _just_ beneath her ear, and blew on it. She shuddered and laughed, clenching her fingers, and that's where he concentrated a little cycle of gentle nuzzles and nipping that had her barely able to stand.

"Aang," she squeaked (though definitely not in protest), "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he sang teasingly and nipped again over her throat, thoroughly attentive with the spots he had found out were the most sensitive.

It seemed at that moment like a reasonable enough answer.

She sighed blissfully and did what came so rarely to her: letting go of herself, trusting him completely to hold her up, hardly aware of any little cracks in her voice made as a result of his attention, the heat of his breath and the feel of his lips suckling delicately on her. And yet Aang was hardly aware of _himself…_how could he be, when the love of his life was there with him in that sanctuary, where it was so dark and they were so alone, and so warm?

She was vaguely aware of him letting go of her left wrist, still holding the other one fast to the wall, so that his hand was free to caress her side, up her back, down again to her waist and just resting above her hip. Biting her lip against her own voice, Katara laid her own hand onto the back of his neck and stroked the stripe of his tattoo with her fingers, up to his head and down again into the collar of his vest and back. They stayed like that, pressing ever closer, hands wandering further.

He shivered, though he felt all too warm. His fingers scrunched on her ocean-blue fabric and his kissing resumed. And yet through the tumultuous wave of this unnamed energy they were in, he still managed to hear a warning voice out to him in his head somewhere. _Be careful._

The very instant he stopped his kissing just to breathe out on her neck, she tugged a little on his collar, indicating her want of his attention. He looked up into her deep azure eyes, seeing the same fog clouding her vision, and the light returned to her, too.

"I-I think that's…enough, right now," she sighed. "I think you might've left a mark back there."

He glanced over to where he'd been kissing her; sure enough, just at an angle on her neck where it wouldn't be noticed unless one really looked, was a little circle of light red.

Finally fully aware of himself, and where his hands were, the Airbender let her go and hesitantly inched away while smiling shyly. "Guess I did. Sorry," he whispered.

She chuckled, rubbing the spot with her palm thoughtfully. "It's okay; nobody'll notice, and it can be healed. I guess we got…carried away again."

"Yeah," he said, licking his lips and noticing how very warm his face was. Still, he faced Katara with his familiar innocent smile and squeezed her hands. "What do you say we get out of here now, and go have that picnic?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she acquiesced, clearing her throat quickly as the two of them walked out hand-in-hand with not another word on the matter spoken. They bade one last respectful look to the tomb where the legendary couple rested, and found their way down the familiar luminescent tunnel from which they came.

No words spoken, but fleeting glances at one another combined with their still-pounding hearts and quirky smiles made the both of them wonder if the tales of a curse, or a spell, on the cave really wasn't so far-fetched.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from where his sister and best friend were occupying themselves, Sokka had a light grip on Suki's hand as they wandered back uphill upon the darkening streets of Omashu. The warm, fiery glow from the houses and businesses still open were all that lit their path, and the murmuring of the crowds had trickled to a mere inkling of faraway voices as they all settled for the night.

The two warriors had finished their dinner date, and were simply taking their time heading back up to the palace.

"So, where do you think Aang and Katara are right now?" Suki hummed.

Her boyfriend snorted. "If I had to put money on a guess, it'd be at that cave. I swear that after we left that place last time there was _something_ between them that I couldn't put my finger on. Now I know I was right."

"Your instincts again, huh?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't badmouth the instincts," Sokka warned with a mockingly serious tone. "They saved our lives a lot."

The Kyoshi Warrior laughed. "I can recall your sister telling me otherwise."

He rolled his eyes, defeated, but squeezed her fingers tenderly nonetheless. "You two talk a lot then, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "Just girl talk. Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure."

"Makeup and hair and all that girly crud?" The swordsman grimaced.

The look on her face turned rather wicked. "And new and _very_ effective fighting techniques, yeah. _Girly_ crud like that."

He winced. "I did it again, didn't I? Bad brain!" he knuckled the side of his skull, "Bad, stupid brain, makin' words come out all wrong."

His display of humility was still quite rough around the edges, Suki thought, but it was still endearing. At least he had tried. She laughed again. "It's okay. But yeah...Katara, she's like a little sister to me too, now. All of you guys." Her eyes turned upward in thought, pinpointing whatever bright stars she could. "Who'd have thought that the same people that I once threatened to throw to the Unagi would become like a family to me?"

Sokka hummed back, but it was then that something seemed to strike his curiosity, and any words after that were lost.

All throughout their journeys, he and the others had told Suki so many things about themselves...but what had she told them about _her_ life, other than the long days training with the other warriors and living it all out on Kyoshi Island? This was the girl he wanted to marry; the girl he knew so intimately. But yet, there was still _more_ to know, and while he had tended to fall over for cute girls almost instantly before, Suki became the one that he felt obligated to share in her life.

The first had been Yue.

He gulped and shuddered to a stop, which brought Suki to pause as well. She turned back to him, studying the boy with her steady gaze. "Sokka, what's up?"

As if noticing himself, he shook his head out of the spell it was in and smiled reassuringly to her. "Nothing. I was just wondering about something."

Suki faced him and pulled them both to rest against a wall overlooking another section of the city, away from the street. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

"I know," he sighed. "I just never know if the question might be sensitive for you or anything."

She tilted her head and crossed her arms. "Sokka, look who you're talking to. There's _nothing_ I can't handle."

He had to grin; she certainly shared his bold spirit, if nothing else. He sat on the wall, pulling her with him. "It's what you just said, about seeing us like a family. It made me realize that you don't really talk about your own. Just makes me want to ask about what your life was like a bit more...like, before the Kyoshi Warriors. Of course," he held his hands up, "If it's nothing you wanna talk about..."

She interrupted him by lightly taking his hands in hers. "I don't mind, Sokka. Really though..." Suki sighed. "There isn't anything _to_ talk about. I...don't think I _had_ a real family. I mean, I consider the girls as much to me, and Oyaji's been looking out for me my whole life. But, I can barely remember anything before that. So in a way...I'm envious of you and Katara, and even Toph. You guys _do_ have families, and I can see how much they care for you, and you for them."

There was a little well of sadness for her in his heart right then. He wished that he knew what _did_ happen to her family...why she couldn't remember. But, he knew, it was futile to make sense of a broken past.

"Well, you know what?" he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her briefly on the lips. "Just think of _us_ as your real family now too."

"Like I said, you numb-skull," she hummed a laugh and nestled her head into his shoulder, "I already do. So don't worry about it."

He would always worry about it, of course; at least a little bit. But it satisfied him to know that his girl would always be strong enough. Sokka knew that he couldn't wait until the day he proposed.

Until then, though, there were other ways to show how devoted he felt toward her. With a sly grin, he turned his head to whisper a short suggestion into Suki's ear. When she sat up and blinked at him, her face a bright shade of red, the warrior girl didn't know whether to smack him or drag him off to the privacy of a palace room.

She ended up doing both.


	38. Memories of Heroes and Earthbenders

((AN: **Please read this, guys.**

Woot, another chapter! Finally! Wherein our heroes finally leave Omashu for their next destination; a short visit with Haru and his family; it's not too exciting, but I hope it's nice nonetheless, and helps fulfill the need for a Comet's Wake chapter. Dang, just three more destinations to go. :3 Hopefully I can make it to the end. xP

Also, I must say, I'm still completely amazed at the amount of attention this story gets...all of these faves and subscriptions, and all your amazing comments...really, I'm flummoxed and wondering how some of you takes this silly little series as better headcanon than The Promise. I'm just...more than flattered, but blessed to have so many amazing readers and writers watching me. Thank you all. ^^

Though sadly, I must remind some of you that my muse isn't always tuned into Avatar. I promise I'll try to update this story as soon as possible, but only when I feel motivated to, and not when people ask me. This is a leisurely story, I write it for my own fun as much as yours, and it isn't as fun if I feel rushed. So please...don't beg for updates, or they'll only come later rather than sooner. It's been a bit of a struggle just to end this chapter, let alone continue on with my own little after-the-war canon thoughts after watching Korra; can you blame me? x3

Actually, I've been thinking of writing on some of my original stories; I even have serious thoughts on becoming published; hope I can do it. x3 And as well, I've put up the start of a series of drabblings based on the musical play Cats, and I'm even (very tentatively) writing a Zelda/Link fic set around the Ocarina of Time universe that I may put up for those interested...when it's finished, that is. I learned my lesson. x3

That said, enjoy the latest chapter. ^^

Everything's owned by Mike and Bryan.))

* * *

Chapter 37

In the dead of night, long after their friends and all of Omashu were fast asleep, Katara and Aang's personal date had lingered on. They had made it as promised to the same waterfall and pool that they had camped at once, not too far from the blocked main entrance to the Lover's Cave. They finished their picnic and enjoyed being near the water together; though regrettably they couldn't go swimming, for it was turning colder than usual in the mountains the further into autumn the time went.

Still, it didn't stop Aang at least from touching up his healing practice on Katara's bruised side, which had pretty much returned to normal save for a few twinges in her nerves here and there. It had gone well enough, in fact, that the Avatar had decided to cut the wait on her own Waterbending to a day...for which she was grateful, tempting though it was to play up her pain just to bask in his tender attention a little more.

And now, as they lay on their blanket with the stream and the babbling of a faraway waterfall to their side, the night sky watched over them as they in turn stared back up at the dark, starry expanse and snuggled together for warmth. Appa occasionally yawned and accompanied the sound with a grumble in his booming voice as he shifted sleepily nearby.

Aang lazily drew his fingers along Katara's arm, while she played with the tassels on his necklace. They listened to each other's breathing and sometimes quiet, contented humming. The energy from before in the cave had long subsided into the simple want to hold one another, kept safe and warm, and loved.

Upon hearing her yawn for about the tenth time though, the Airbender laid his head against hers and glanced into her eyes. "Tired? We should probably get back before the others go frantic."

"Yeah...we probably should..." she sighed lazily and curled up closer, indicating that a part of her wanted to do no such thing. "Tomorrow's the day we leave, anyway."

"Yeah...I think we visit Haru next."

She nodded. "And then to Ba Sing Se for the next long stay. It's funny...we always said we hated it there, but after staying for so long during the war, it feels a bit like another home."

"...It does," Aang admitted and turned over to face her with a smile. "Homesick for the Earth Kingdom?"

She laughed and poked his nose. "Silly. More like...like I wanna plant my feet on familiar ground for a while."

"Even nomads have that feeling," Aang confirmed in agreement. "Besides, it'll be good to see Zuko and Mai again too. And Iroh, and maybe Kuei if he made it there before us."

"He might've," Katara pointed out. "We had a lot of long detours, even if we took Appa."

"Long detours," he yawned and pulled her into an embrace, "But good ones."

"Absolutely," she agreed with a dreamy sort of sigh and inched her face toward his, though he beat her to the punch and pecked her lips first. She moved to initiate deeper kisses, though it all stopped when she caught his gentle, loving eyes bearing into hers; this look was glazed with his innocent adoration, and not with the dark sense of wanting that had been present before...as well as with a small bit of worry.

"I'm sorry again about...starting to take it a little too far back there," he hummed, biting his lip. "I don't know what came over me."

The Waterbender chuckled and stroked her fingers comfortingly over his warm cheek. "You worry too much. I trust you more than you know, Aang. Besides, I felt it too." Her eyes rolled thoughtfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if the energy Oma and Shu created in that place had lingered there, and that's what we felt."

"Probably," he smiled, as always relieved that he hadn't unleashed anything that couldn't be forgiven by his precious soul mate. "Anyway, I still can't help but worry. I don't wanna mess this up. Ever."

Katara smiled back, and in the darkness, he barely caught the deep shade of red on her cheeks. "I'm really that special to you, huh?" she joked.

"Special as special can be," he answered with wide eyes an a child-like smile, the kind of mirth that she so adored. Seeing him like that, so carefree and happy around her, she remembered King Bumi's words and hoped that she would see him like that forever.

She laughed and gave his shoulder a little push. "C'mon, we should get back."

"Yeah, okay," he sighed with a half-laugh of his own and joined her in gathering their things and climbing back up on the lethargic bison. "It was a nice stay though."

"It was," she agreed. "Even after the whole scare with the Dai Li. Really, I hope the thing Iroh wants to talk about doesn't include them."

"Totally. But really, I just wanna go to his party," Aang grinned.

Katara blinked, and snorted. "Would you believe I almost forgot about that? Man...I really should stop being so serious."

"Nah, don't stop, just try to give yourself a break from time to time," Aang said as he took the reins. "I believe you told me once that I help you do that," he pointed out with a smug tone.

Quirking an eyebrow, Katara laughed. Giving him a coy look of her own, she climbed up next to him and leaned in close. His skin prickled up when she next spoke, her tone low and feathery in his ear.

"Depends on what kind of break you're talking about."

The heat rose to his face, and it was all he could do to shake his head and regain his composure. "Can we just get going now, Katara?" He said with a crooked grin and another laugh.

"Kiss me properly first," she grinned.

"Oh...if I _must,"_ Aang groaned with mock annoyance and took a sudden, quick hold of her shoulders. Her small "meep" of surprise was muffled with his lips as they took over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped his vest just as tightly, returning the passionate attack in full until a mildly amused Appa brought them back to earth with a loud grumble a second later.

"Oof...sorry, buddy," Aang laughed as Katara finally released him with an innocent hum. They exchanged one more mirthful, loving look as they finally ascended into the night and back toward Omashu's palace. "Yip-yip!"

* * *

It was an interesting experience to see the city in the morning, after the excitement of the last few days had come to a close. As the sun rose over the mountains and light poured into the valleys at their feet, the people could be seen going about their daily lives as usual. The mail delivery system was back and running at twice the capacity, after having it put on hold (plus a small delay to fix a broken section of wall; the official cause was "collision by overweight packaging", though everyone knew better).

The group gathered where they had first landed; the great front stoop of the palace. As a few of Bumi's servants carried their things to Appa's saddle, plus some extra supplies, the Avatar and his friends gathered to say their farewells to the king.

"I wish you all a safe journey," Bumi said as he gave Aang a parting hug. "I only wish you could have stayed longer."

"I wish we could too...but hey, places to go, people to see. You know how it is," the Airbender shrugged with a grin.

Sokka grunted as he stretched the last hint of sleepiness from his muscles. "Ayep...Team Avatar's work is never done."

"Speak for yourself," Toph snorted. "I try to avoid work whenever possible." She bowed with a quick Earth Kingdom salute. "Anyway, nice hangin' around with ya, Bumi. Always good to kick dirt around with a cool old Earthbender."

The king let out a cackle of his own. "Right back atcha, girly. Keep practicing those moves...and I'm counting on you not to let Aang here get lazy."

"Hey!" protested the indignant Avatar. "I'm not lazy."

"You sure as heck aren't, Twinkletoes, because _I'm _around to make sure of it," Toph declared as she poked him in the rib.

"So am I," Katara grinned. "And _someone's_ got some make-up Firebending homework to do."

"Aw, come on..." Aang groaned, though failed at suppressing a short laugh through it.

Watching this banter, Suki couldn't help but snicker. She leaned in to whisper to Sokka. "I doubt I could've picked better teachers for the Avatar."

The swordsman shrugged. "Hey, you picked a good boyfriend for yourself, right?"

"Well..." she teased with a grin, earning her a scoff and a nudge.

Ignoring the commentary behind him, Aang smiled toward his old friend. "We'll probably send a letter once we get to Ba Sing Se. We've got a long journey ahead of us, too."

"I can well imagine," Bumi snorted a laugh. "Say hello to Iroh for me. From what I hear from him, the White Lotus has quite a few plans for the world."

Katara and Aang exchanged glances, thinking the same thing. _Maybe THAT could be the important thing that Iroh wants to tell us?_

"Tell Captain Yung we said goodbye, too," Suki added, a thoughtful look coming to her eyes. "Hope the Dai Li won't bother Tian anymore."

"I'm sure Bumi will be able to take care of them if they do," Aang chuckled.

"Darn tootin'!" the old Earthbender cackled.

Once the goodbyes were said, the group quickly filed away on a bison that was quite eager to start flying again. With an ever-familiar "yip-yip", Appa leaped into the sky bearing the five young heroes, and as they waved farewell, Bumi watched on with pride in his heart for his long-time friend...as well as a small amount of sadness.

* * *

"So, how far to Haru's place?" Toph inquired after a while into the morning flight, her sightless eyes staring over the side of the saddle.

"Shouldn't be too far," Katara answered, looking over the landscape. Below them, past the patches of clouds, she could see the forests...they were nigh dominated by evergreen trees, but there among the trees of pine also littered patches and splashes of fiery orange and golden leaves, ready to be claimed by the next strong gust of wind. "I recognize most of this place."

"What's the story with Haru anyway?" Suki asked. "I know I got some of it before, but, it's fun to listen to everything you guys did."

"It wasn't much of what _we_ did, it's what _Katara_ did," Aang answered with a fond tone to his voice, which caused the noted Waterbender to blush slightly.

Toph snorted. "No surprise here. Another one of her epic rescue tales."

"Hey, we all helped," Sokka piped in.

"With a lot of complaining," Aang added.

"Well yeah," the warrior said, "It's my thing."

Suki laughed. "So tell me the story already!"

And so it was Katara who did, launching into it from the beginning...from meeting the young Earthbender who had to hide his talents, to his capture by the invading Fire Nation soldiers, to her own rescue of the entire prison barge.

Every so often, Aang or Sokka would cut in with commentary of their own. "It was _amazing,"_ the Airbender gushed, "Even when she was a hair away from getting cut down by Firebenders, she refused to give up hope."

"It was also very stupid," Sokka dryly stated, yet his face softened. "And very brave. I knew my sister had a strong sense of right, but I _never_ would have thought that she'd do something like _that._"

"Giving hope to a whole big community of Earthbenders. Gee, Sweetness," Toph laughed with admiration, "If I were there, I'd have taken the whole army on and swallowed 'em up to their necks in mountain."

Still blushing, Katara laughed and shrugged. "I did what had to be done. It wasn't right, what was going on. Taking people away for Earthbending..." her gaze dropped, "They were doing the same thing that they had done to the Southern Water Tribe. And I felt responsible for putting our new friend in prison."

"It wasn't your fault," Aang pointed out. "Not really. That old guy shouldn't have ratted Haru out after you guys saved his life."

"Probably should have left him at the mine," Sokka sighed. "I mean, come on, from what you guys described, he seemed too old to have been one of the workers. What was he doing there anyway?"

That caused the others to pause, wondering the same thing. "You're right. He wasn't dressed for mine work, either, so he shouldn't have even wandered in," Katara pointed out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was searching for Earthbenders," the swordsman continued to surmise. "To give to the Fire Nation."

"Sokka, that's just silly," Aang's head shook. "I don't think it would have been like the Fire Nation to recruit old guys for spy work."

"Yeah it would," he argued. "It's perfect. Really, who'd suspect an old guy?"

"Jet did," Katara blatantly pointed out.

Sokka raised his hand, looking to argue, but then thought better of it after a pause. He grimaced in recognition of the irony, considering he had defended an old man in that same situation. "Yeah, you got a point," he conceded.

The Waterbender shrugged. "I guess it'll just always be a mystery. Anyway, the village is free, and the old guy's probably in jail for treason or something. Nothing for them to worry about now."

And so, Appa flew as swiftly as he was able to their next destination. Diligently rising and dodging over mountainous peaks, whizzing over the trees and the rivers, they finally came upon a familiar forest valley ringed by red stone hills.

If it was possible to tell from their steadily-dropping height, the mining village looked much happier and more prosperous than it had been the last time they saw it. There were no Fire Nation troops in sight, and they could see several people using their Earthbending to clear the mines or add new spots for houses. In fact, it had one of the highest concentrations of benders that they had seen in any one village, which they surmised had been behind the Fire Nation's need to seize it and exploit them. The thought made Katara sigh with relief that she and her friends had given the Earthbenders their freedom back.

Instead of landing in the forest this time, they landed right near the entrance to the town, their presence announced by Appa's thunderous bellow. Unlike at Kyoshi Island, they weren't greeted by an entire throng of people, but many passerby did stop and wave or cheer before going back to their business.

"This place looks different," Sokka noted as he hopped off the saddle. "Nice to see a cheerful Earth Kingdom village after so long."

Toph purposely landed hard, making sure she could catch every detail close by with her feet. "Looks and sounds nice enough," the girl surmised as she rested her arms behind her head. "But I wonder where Haru is."

"Eager to find the boy, Toph?" Suki teased. Immediately, she found herself falling backwards against Sokka as a rock "accidentally" came up to trip her.

The Blind Bandit snorted and pointed a finger towards her. "You gotta remember one of the group's fundamental rules, Fan-Girl. Don't tease the blind Earthbender. Besides, Haru's nice, but a bit old for my liking."

_And Sokka wasn't? _The Kyoshi Warrior thought with a light-hearted roll of her eyes as she hopped back to her feet.

"I bet it's just nice to have had another Earthbender in the group for a while," Katara supplied. "Other than Aang."

"Does Aang count?" Toph wondered aloud. "He's the Avatar, but he still wasn't born an Earthbender. And also, I _taught_ him. I never taught Haru."

The noted Airbender chuckled as he gave his bison a thankful pat on the nose for delivering them to the village safely and quickly. "I can still bend earth, Toph. Anyway, c'mon guys, Haru might be at his mom's shop."

The five heroes were noticed a little more as they walked through the town and toward the shops, getting waves and friendly stares from the passers-by. Finally, they found the humble indoor stand and stepped inside. The sound of the squeaking door hinges, the bell ringing to announce their presence, and the dusty smell of the room combined with that of the produce inside...it was nostalgic, at least for the trio in the lead.

"I will be with you in a moment!" The distinctively strong voice of Haru's mother could be heard behind the counter; she had been crouched over, out of sight. "I am looking for something."

"Take your time, ma'am, there's no rush," Katara answered. In an instant, there was a pause in the shuffling, before the aging woman's head rose above it in shock.

"Spirits take us," she gasped, a smile taking over her weathered face (the children could hardly remember her smiling once the first time they'd met her). "Katara! And the Avatar!" She rose quickly and bowed. "It is an honor to see you again."

"How come nobody remembers _me_?" Sokka grumbled, but still followed the others as they walked up to the counter.

"It's good to see you too, ma'am," Aang smiled. "We haven't been here since the first time we came by."

"Back when the Fire Nation was still here," the woman sighed, still smiling as she wiped her dusty hands with a cloth. "I must tell you; I felt as if my life should have ended right then and there after Haru was taken. But, when both my son _and_ my husband returned to the village with several of our old friends and drove out the soldiers, I could hardly believe my eyes. And the story they told..."

She shook her head and landed her softened gaze on the young heroes, though it centered on Katara. "I am sure you all have heard many thanks for saving the world...but you, Waterbender, I am indebted to for saving _my_ world."

"Aw," Katara blushed, nervously parting her eyes to the side as she always did when wrapped with praise. "I did what I had to, that's all. I just couldn't leave Haru captured after it was somewhat my fault. And I couldn't have done it without Aang and Sokka."

In truth, Katara's heart was warmed, seeing the elation in the woman's eyes for their deeds. _A mother shouldn't lose her child, or her husband._

"Of course," she gently beamed. "Nobody is left out of this great deed. But still, _you_ had the idea, and for that, a grand share of the praise is yours. Now," the woman straightened up, "How long are all of you planning to stay? And why not introduce me to your friends here; I've heard much about them, too. Don't mind my running around, I have new supplies to put in their proper places," she said as she started sifting through things behind the counter.

"We're on a trip, so we're just sticking around for a day and night to catch up," Katara smiled and went on with the introductions. "This is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors...and this is Toph..."

"Don't let the eyes fool you," the young girl grinned. "I'm one of the strongest Earthbenders in the world."

"So I have heard," the mother stopped for a moment, eyes wide. "A _Metalbender._ I must say, if we had someone like you, there would have been much less trouble."

"She'd have taken down the whole prison ship!" Sokka laughed.

"Eh," Toph nonchalantly waved her hand, though secretly she enjoyed the praise. "Since you guys have your Earthbenders back, maybe I could show 'em a thing or two about Metalbending."

"Perhaps later," the woman chuckled. "I do hope you enjoy your stay. I wish I had room to offer, other than the barn, but they _have _built a small, comfortable inn across the way."

"The barn would be fine," Aang dismissed. "We can settle comfortably pretty much anywhere."

"By the way," Katara added, "Might I ask where Haru is? We'd like to say hi."

She chuckled. "He should be finishing up at the mines with Tyro. They'll be back for dinner. You're welcome to eat at the house."

"Whatcha having?" Sokka asked immediately, only to be nudged on the arm by Suki for his trouble.

"What he means is," Katara's eyes rolled, "We'd love to, provided we can help with things if you want."

"That would be welcome," the woman chuckled. "Normally I wouldn't allow you to, being esteemed guests here...but then again, how many of us can say that the kids who saved the world helped them make dinner?"

* * *

It wasn't long after the last plate was set on the table that night, before the door opened to admit two familiar Earthbenders; the smaller of the two was immediately pounced upon with surprise hugs from the friends that he never thought he'd see again for a long time. As the house filled with the chattering of children, Tyro wrapped an arm around his wife, and the two adults were just happy to see such a blessing in their home. Their heroic son, with the Avatar and the other world-renowned fighters and benders, with smiles that told of the joy the felt after an end to a war that lasted forever to many.

Once they finally settled at the table to eat, the five travelers told Haru of their journey so far. He'd listened with interest and a silenced breath when told about the fight at Gaoling, and with a mystified expression when told about the ancient, marred beauty of the Southern and Eastern Air Temples, and of the encounter with Wan Shi Tong. He had given Katara a look of concern when told of Hama and the memorial at the Southern Water Tribe for all of the Waterbenders captured and left to suffer a lifetime ago. Finally they passed the recent troubles with the Dai Li and the excitement surrounding King Bumi's tournament for the throne, and regaled him on their plans to visit Ba Sing Se, the Northern Air Temple, and finally the Northern Water Tribe.

"It sounds like a journey straight out of a legend," Tyro said, his awe hardly masked in his deep, gravely voice. "What many wouldn't give to see half of the things that you kids have seen."

"Yeah, and I thought invading the Fire Nation and seeing the Western Air Temple was an adventure," Haru sighed. "I really wish I could go with you guys."

"Why can't you?" Toph asked after loudly gulping down her drink.

"Yeah, you're a part of Team Avatar, too," Sokka pointed out, but brushed his chin with a hum. "Well, more like Team Avatar, Section B. Section A is me, Katara, and Aang."

"Hey, I'm _no_ Section B," the Blind Bandit complained.

"Yeah, what does that make me, too?" Suki blinked.

"Um...a subsection of Section A?" the Water Tribe warrior nervously asked.

"Can't we just say we're all part of the same section, and leave it at that?" Katara's eyes rolled, then settled back on the other Earthbender. "But yeah, Haru, why _don't_ you come?"

"Sadly, there's too much work to do around the villages yet," he informed. "There's a lot of talk going on about building newer machines to help with mining, and maybe trading with the Fire Nation in the colonies that they insist on keeping. I need to be here. But really, I'm happy to help. It feels good to be a part of a world that's changing for the better."

"Everyone does their part, I guess," Aang smiled. "It's still good to see all of our old friends again."

With that, they continued to eat and trade stories around the table, and before long it was time to settle in for the night. They'd needed an early start to make for Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"Hey, Katara...you got a minute?"

The Waterbender looked up from spreading her sleeping bag on the ground of the barn while the others tried to keep Appa from eating the hay. Haru was standing next to the door.

She nodded and smoothed the blanket one last time before approaching the Earthbender. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering," he sighed and crossed his arms; it was the first time that she'd seen him looking anything close to sheepish. "My dad gave me this funny suggestion that I ask you to come back once you're done with your journey. Considering you're the town's hero and one of the world saviors and all..."

"He thinks I'd make a good match for you," she finished for him with a quirked eyebrow.

He laughed. "Yeah, though I think he was halfway-joking. And I have to admit, I was somewhat fascinated with you after we first met, but long ago I noticed that you and Aang seem to have something special between you." The Earthbender let his arms fall with a light smile. "Just wanted to know if I was right."

Katara's smile back was friendly and warm, the same smile she gave long ago after they freed the imprisoned villagers. "Yeah, you're completely right." She turned her head back to Aang as he unhitched his bison's saddle and laid it on the ground. The Waterbender held up the wrist that still held the tiny beaded Air Nomad bracelet. "We're together. And honestly, I was fascinated with you once, too, but really as a friend and an Earthbender. Aang has always been something much more to me."

When she looked back up to Haru, she replaced her dream-struck smile with a grin. "So, sorry, this girl's happily taken."

Haru laughed. "I figured so. I'm glad you guys are happy together. Maybe someday I'll have that, too."

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you will. One thing...I'd get rid of the mustache."

His eyes rolled. "Just go get some sleep."

"Sure thing," she snickered. "G'night, Haru."

They waved their farewells, and Katara turned back into the barn just as Aang was setting up the saddle cushions as his own bed, and pulled the Waterbender's sleeping bag up into it as a second thought. He caught her gaze as she returned. "Haru wanted to say goodnight?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she nodded and stepped in to help. "It's real funny coming here again. So many memories of our past adventures," her gaze roamed to the dark roof of the barn, the surroundings only visible in the limited glowing of the lanterns. "It makes me wonder what would have happened if some things still hadn't gone as well as I'd hoped."

His look softened. "Like, if that rescue _hadn't_ worked? I think I'd have stayed with you, if you got captured."

"I'd have told you to run while you had the chance," she whispered.

The Avatar leaned closer. "And I wouldn't have, not until they pried me away from you."

"You were more important than me."

"And yet I wouldn't have accomplished anything without you."

She met Aang's eyes, and saw the unending depths of sincerity within. Every single time she was reminded of his care, it gave her heart more than a passing ache of gratitude for fate, and more than a tiny shudder in her breath.

Her head shook. "Aang, sometimes I wonder how it's possible that I could love you more than the last time I said so. And yet, I do, every time."

"I probably have more room for love in my heart, too," he chuckled and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

He felt her blush, but she snorted all the same. "More room for cheesiness, too."

"Always," the Airbender grinned back and leaned in to kiss her.

But the contact with each other's lips was short-lived, since a pillow rocketed up and slammed into both of their heads. "How about you two quit making me sick so I can get some sleep?" Sokka whined.

"Stop your yelling so _I_ can sleep, Boomerang Butt!" Toph growled.

"ALL of you stop yelling!" Suki roared in a whisper. "Sheesh."

Katara sighed loudly and tossed the pillow back on Sokka's head, falling into a fit of giggles with Aang as they again fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.


End file.
